Dragoon Destinies
by BladedDragon
Summary: Over 30 years after the end of the game our heroes have finally built a peaceful life for themselves, but when a new evil arises, they have no choice but to pass the legacy on. New characters emerge and old characters appear in ways unexpected.
1. A Royal Scheme to End Them All

Prologue

A Royal Scheme To End Them All

Ziran approached the great alter with caution; he knew if he stepped falsely, he would instantly awaken the tree guardians. His head was downcast for that very reason as he watched his own tapered, narrow foot press lightly upon a rune-etched stone. The next rune in the sequence was 'Ersha' the great black bird.

Again he watched cautiously, as the ball of his white-blue foot tapped the square tile untrustingly. Slowly but surely, he made his way across the room to the great alter. Although Ziran had been to see the great elf lord Nvernias many times before, the grand splendor of the room in which he was now standing never failed to amaze him.

The whole room, like much of the castle, was made purely out of square stone tiles. However, a beautiful, evergreen ivy filled this room, dangling from the high ceiling and walls. The floor of the throne room was composed of the same smooth stones, only with runes engraved upon them bearing the many different animals of the Evergreen Forest. The floor gave way every twenty feet or so to large, circular holes that allowed for the trees to peak through. The trees mostly feathered off into treetops, since Ziran now stood in the topmost room of the elven castle. The room had the distinct feel of a forest, and was furthered even more by the throne at the back. The throne itself was at least eighteen feet tall and shaped like an enormous armchair. The entire throne had been carved out of pure jade and donned oak-leaf etchings, and was dotted with occasional emerald for decorations. Indeed the room was beautiful, but it was deadly as well. Perhaps the danger was what kept most of the dark elves from visiting their king; that or the fear of him ….

The dangers of the room were numerous. Firstly, to get to the throne itself unharmed, there was a specific code of runes that one had to step on in a certain order. If you so much as brushed a wrong stone, you were subjected to death by means of whatever trap lie connected to that rune. Ziran cringed involuntarily. There were spikes that came up out of the floor, the ceiling came down, arrows shot out of the walls, poisonous gases sprayed out from around the edges of the tiles, various curses and magics, and of course the tree guardians…. Most outsiders wouldn't know, but the trees in the room came alive and became quite fearsome foes when the elf lord summoned them.

Ziran reached the throne and bowed low before the regal dark elf before him. Two heavily armored dark elves stood on either side of the King and glowered at him through their black-iron masks. The one to the left of Lord Nvernias spoke in a menacing and gruff voice,"State your business to your majesty, and make it quick".

Ziran lowered his head humbly so that his sheet of long, sleek navy blue-black hair fell into his face. He spoke quickly."Ziran BlackMoon, here on my Lord's summons."

Although he could not see, Ziran heard both guards turn to Lord Nvernias.

"At ease guards. Arise Ziran, I've a task for you."

Ziran found his feet and did a standing bow, lingering several moments longer than he should have.

"I've not the time for formalities BlackMoon," Lord Nvernias snapped.

Ziran frowned."Forgive me, exalted one, I am your servant. Ask what you will of me."

Ziran took a quick glance at Lord Nvernias. He was just as menacing as Ziran had last seen him three days ago. Because dark elves were naturally tall, it was not unusual for Lord Nvernias to be his height of 7' 3". As common though this extreme of height was, Lord Nvernias' only added to his menacing appearance. Lord Nvernias was clad from head to toe in his usual pure black velvet mage robe, which was accompanied by a large golden breast plate that had been fastened over it. The large skull, made purely from white diamonds that adorned his breastplate matched the king's skin tone perfectly. Lord Nvernias' skin was pale white, with only traces of the normal elfish blue. These attributes, coupled with his sharp and pointed features made him look somewhat vampirish. His long, slender, and pointed elf ears fell back midway into his purely black hair, which stretched all the way to the small of his back. Lord Nvernias' body was lean and yet, definitely muscular as years of warfare had shaped it to be. Despite years of battles, somehow his magic had also preserved his skin and kept it constantly smooth, unscarred, and youthful.

Lord Nvernias locked his cold, chilling black eyes upon Ziran, and let them linger there for a moment. Those empty, pitiless eyes sent a shiver through Ziran's spine before he involuntarily looked away. Lord Nvernias clapped his hands sharply."Leave us now," he said with his sly, dangerous drawl.

The guards merely looked at him dumbly for a moment before hastily falling over themselves to obey them. Ziran watched them scramble carefully over to the large red-wood double doors and out into he hallway beyond.

Lord Nvernias scowled."Fools left the door open again, I guess I will teach them a lesson about careless later," he said cruelly with a slight smile playing at his lips.

Lord Nvernias waved his hand effortlessly and the heavy wooden doors slammed shut upon creaking hinges. He waved his other hand and a large wooden barricade magically picked itself up off the ground and slid into place behind the door."Now then," the dark elven king said, turning to face Ziran, "to business. Have a seat."

A large, leather armchair materialized beside Ziran and he hastily sat to avoid his knees from clattering. Ziran expected Lord Nvernias to sit as well, but he remained standing and started to pace. The King broke the silence at last.

"Have you ever read upon the dragon campaign, Ziran?" he asked quietly, apparently deep in thought.

Ziran racked his memory and found the knowledge there."Yes my Lord. The war between the humans and the winglies was it not?"

The King nodded."Yes, unfortunately the humans won and that's why we elves and other magical races have to hide in remote places…because they can't accept to be governed."

"But it was probably because of the brutality of the winglies that they feel that way," Ziran interjected stupidly.

"Do not interrupt me, Ziran!" Nvernias snapped. "But that's not the point. Can you tell me which you hate more? Humans or Winglies?" Lord Nvernias sneered. Ziran shook his head blankly, not understanding where this was going.

"I thought so. My point, Ziran, is that humans are not worthy of the position of power that they're in," the regal dark elf said suggestively.

"So my Lord, what are you saying?" Ziran asked quietly from his chair as he shifted uncomfortably.

"They should be eliminated. And when they are gone, the power that they hold will be given to the strongest magical race…."

"My Lord, kill the humans? All of them? There are not enough elves in the world to complete such a task!" Ziran cried out in shock before he could restrain himself.

Lord Nvernias scowled."I told you not interrupt me."

In one, swift movement the King had balled his fist and hit Ziran , catching him under the jaw. Ziran BlackMoon's body followed the motion of the punch; he soared headfirst out of his chair, arched over backwards, and landed ungracefully in a crumple heap in front of the Jade throne. Lord Nvernias grinned broadly.

"For a dark elf, and a general of my army, you are most un-agile. Now then…."

Ziran picked himself up off the floor and was wracked with pain so severe, that he fell to one knee cringing.

"Get up immediately or suffer a more painful strike. For a general of my army you are most pathetic!"

Ziran winced heavily as he picked himself up and clutched his broken jaw.

"A slight reminder for you to mind your tongue in the presence of your King. Now then, let me explain your orders. There is an object of great importance in the nearby water city of Furni, it is called the sun stone. Listen carefully, the stone is hidden somewhere within the town, and he only clue we've got as to its whereabouts is a line in an old journal that was recovered a few years ago. The text read:

And so the blazing stone of sun was set into the ocean's horizon, the city sinking into the water, forever gleaming to the hall and calling to its key.

You and your elite will find this stone for me, and when you have accomplished this, you will report back to me with the stone. You have half a year's time to find the stone, and I will be checking upon your progress every week. Take this," Lord Nvernias commanded as he held out a solid black wristband made of leather with a small skull made of diamonds fastened securely in the center. "You shall report to me through this. Push the skull down and throw the bracelet into the air. The skull will shriek when you are to report or are receiving a connection.

Ziran wordlessly took the communicator with apparent reluctance and gave Lord Nvernias a questioning look. _Why me?_ Ziran thought to himself with an inward sigh.

Lord Nvernias actually smiled a cruel smile."Because you are in charge of my best tracking legion, Ziran. Oh, don't look so surprised, did you forget I have the ability to read minds?"

Ziran frowned with his bloody mouth."No, of course you didn't," the dark king said mockingly. "You and your troops shall leave the first thing tomorrow morning. If you should fail me, you shall die. No matter where you run, I will follow. However, if you succeed, and of course you will, you shall be rewarded with anything you desire. And if you succeed, the importance of the sun stone will soon become apparent to you. Yes…I see you questioning my objectives in your mind… Know this, the object you seek has the power to change lives and when given the right circumstances will do extraordinary things…now go. Prepare for your departure, and you're bleeding on my floor…." he said threateningly.

Ziran bowed instinctively and left without hesitation. Putting two and two together, he knew that the sun stone was probably going to be used to destroy the humans….

Lord Nvernais waited until Ziran was long gone and then effortlessly levitated into the air. Waving his hand, a pale blue mist drifted out and onto the throne room walls. Ice covered the smooth stones the minute the mist touched them. As Lord Nvernias hovered above the trapped floor he heard the clicking of arrows and all around him, cracks appeared in the ice walls with arrows trapped behind them. The traps had been both a bright and stupid idea, Nvernias thought. The arrows were set to shoot anything moving that was not on the ground, including him. He would have to magically alter them later. He reached the large doors and landed softly again.

Lord Nvernias wound his way through the snake-like corridors of the dark elven palace, passing several guards that immediately fell to their knees before him on his way to his chambers. He rounded a final corridor and came into the room of a circular tower that was seemingly empty except for two suits of black-iron armor on either side of the tower, a few randomly placed torches, and a small arched window framed in stone.

Lord Nvernias felt the breeze drift gently into his wafting hair from the open window before he stepped onto the window sill. He closed his eyes and stepped off the window ledge of the castle tower calmly. He opened his eyes and an invisible ledge held him suspended in the air. Lord Nvernias stepped up and was supported by another ledge of the invisible staircase. The King of dark elves continued walking up the staircase, his ebony hair billowing in the breeze, until he reached the cloud-line. The hazy mist that was a cloud swirled around him and then lifted him like a feather higher and higher into the clouds.

When the cloud elevator came to a halt, a great stone tower, that spiraled like a screw, loomed before Lord Nvernias. Upon reaching the doors, which were made solidly out of iron and produced many, protruding metal spikes, Lord Nvernias placed his hand on the doorknob, a human skull that started to shriek loudly but silenced upon his touch and lowered its jaw bone. A grotesque clicking sound was heard, followed by the opening of heavily barricaded doors. Lord Nvernias walked quietly up the winding staircase, despite the many live skeletons chained to the walls that ceased their screaming to watch him walk by.

At the end of the spiral staircase, lie yet another door. This door was solid jet-black in color, except for a small perfectly square gold plate with a small, oddly shaped keyhole. Lord Nvernias pulled back the hem of his black mage robe and pulled a small, ivory skull-shaped ring off his equally ivory-toned hand. Lord Nvernias inserted the skeletal face of his ring into the keyhole, and with a soft click, the door opened into a gloomy stone bedroom.

The stones of the walls that made up the frame of the room had been blackened by age, and now, supported quite a number of old, rusted chains and quite a few blood-stains. There was one window in the triangular room arched like the rest of the castle windows, but it was completely unseen through the thick, black velvet drapes. Although there was no window, parallel to the first set of drapes, on the opposite wall, was a second set, which shielded a small, petrified wood cabinet full of various powerful magic objects. Against the very backmost wall was a four-poster canopy bed, with a thin layer of transparent layer of silk before the thick black curtains on each side. There were two petrified wood nightstands on either side of the bed, one supported a large, dark crystal ball on a stand made out of bone, and the other table top donned a large stand, with two-skeletal stands holding a darkly attractive long-sword.

The entire blade was made of a raven tint of platinum and was razor-sharp and double-bladed all the way into the hilt. The wings of the hilt at the base of the blade twisted into spirals, with one spiral strand gold, the other black. Both ended in golden carvings of skulls with glistening obsidian eyes and mouths. Going up the hilt, the texture was the same as the wings; deep, and etched in spiral grooves of gold and onyx. The hilt of the sword ended in the same type of golden skull, only enlarged, on the pommel.

Lord Nvernias turned his back to his bed and began to unfasten the clasps of his breastplate. He had just finished unclasping his armor and held it in his right hand, when he spoke aloud, without moving.

"Having fun Kyrn? I should have known; you appear every other time than when you are summoned. You are more of a plague than an assistance," he snarled under his breath."What news, demoness? Hurry up, I'm in no disposition to listen to you ramble on about nothing, wasting my time," he continued coldly and irritably. Every time that she-demon appeared, she always gave him the worst headache he could only remove with magic.

"Touchy, touchy, Mr.-high-and-mighty-king…that's the problem with royalty, they are all so hurried. Stress will kill you, NV!" came a cackly, high-pitched, and feminine voice from behind the bed curtains.

"Silence! Enough of your feeble chatter! Get to the point or I will send you back to devildom!" Lord Nvernias snarled. His aura flared, and suddenly his fists burst magically into flame.

There was a hysterical, yet sarcastic gasp and then the front curtain of the bed parted. The demoness Kyrn peered out at him."Okay, fine. Sheesh!"

Kyrn's body was surprisingly human-like. She was about 5'8" tall and very slender. Her body curved like an hourglass and her rather large busts only added to the attractiveness of her figure. Her face was just as slender as her body right down to her chin, which was pointed. Her features were small, but rounded. Her nose was set high on her face as well as her cheeks. The high set of her face framed her pointed and slightly slanted dark black eyes. Her face was perfectly accompanied by her thin, pointy elfish ears and her thigh-length navy blue-black hair. However, unlike a human, her skin was ashen gray, her delicate-looking fingers and toes ended in long, sharp, and sloth-like claws; her dark, evil, black/red eyes were slanted and her thin, blue lips concealed pointy snake's fang teeth. In addition to these abnormalities, Kyrn also sported two thin, spiraling antelope's horns about a foot long each from her mid-forehead and a thick gray tail that ended in a bladed point; and the large, 20' wing span of her blue-folded, bat-like wings made her anything but human.

Kyrn stepped gracefully, or slinked rather, off Lord Nvernais' bed and straitened herself before him. Kyrn's outfit caught Lord Nvernias' attention. She was wearing a very short, purely black leather skirt that barely covered her buttocks and a low-cut, equally revealing leather corset. Her bare midriff was also exposed, showing a small ruby that she had placed in her belly button. Kryn caught wind of the elf lord's attentions and stretched herself flauntingly.

"You know, NV, I know just what you need to relax…." she said eyeing him lustfully.

Lord Nvernias glowered at her before tensing his fist threateningly."Yes, hearing your report might," he said with clear annoyance in his tone.

"Are you sure….?" She began playfully.

"NOW!" The regal dark elf through a fire-enhanced kick at the demoness that she barely dodged. The heat trail could still be felt. An ugly, varicose vein was throbbing in Lord Nvernias' temple as he slowly repeated himself. "The report, Kryn. Do not make me wait any longer, or you'd do well to leave here alive."

Kryn however, seemed unshaken."Fine, keep your robe on," she sighed.

"Start with the progress of our demon allies," he said impatiently.

"I have spoken with several off the head demons in the devildom and they are still uncertain as to the action that they will take. They say you must show proof that your plan will work before they will join you," Kryn said plainly.

Lord Nvernias frowned."A minor problem that will soon be remedied. They will support us once we have all the objects. What about the winglies?" Lord Nvernias asked, moving on.

Kyrn took a deep breath and continued with her report."Well, there aren't as many as we would have hoped, but there are a handful that support us."

Lord Nvernias' frown deepened."How much less?" he asked darkly.

Kryn looked down."About three-fourths less. The handful of them are also lead by someone else as well…his name is Dashen Bardel Jr. He said they would join you, but only if he could still command the winglies. . . ."

Lord Nvernias sneered."Less than half the number of winglies expected and on conditions! You were supposed to be promoting our ideals Kyrn! Not flirting in a local bar!" He raised his fist threateningly.

"It isn't my fault!" she protested, covering herself. "The market for ideals is not without competition! There was another person there, she was preaching love and understanding of humans--thinking about it makes me want to puke-- she was telling her story of how she traveled with humans. . . ."

"Why didn't you stop her?" Lord Nvernias snarled.

"Well . . . I . . .umm. . . There was this cute wingly guy behind her. . . ."

"IDOIT!"Lord Nvernias kicked Kryn again, catching her square in the midriff. She flew into the air and spread her demon wings to break the fall. She cringed and looked back at Lord Nvernias in terror.

"Tell me, what was this wingly's name? We'll have to teach her a lesson when our more pressing matters are settled."

"What?" Kryn squeaked.

"Her name Kryn!"

"Oh yes. . . Right. Some wingly named Meru . . ."

Lord Nvernais' rage exploded."Meru! MERU ZANUM!?! Kryn, she is a DRAGOON! This is most severe. I'll send Ziran to deal with her as well. . ."

The cowering demoness whimpered. "I guess I'll go now . . ." Kryn fluttered in the direction of the window, slightly hunched over.

Lord Nvernias pressed his thumb and forefinger to his temple and began rubbing his aching head."Not so fast, aren't you forgetting something?" The most _important_ thing?"

Kryn winced with her back to him"Important thing? I. . . I don't think. . . oh yes. That. . . "

Lord Nvernias scowled.

"On with it, you ignorant she-devil!"

"Okay, okay, just don't hit me again, or I swear I'll just up and leave and you can plan your world domination by yourself!"

Lord Nvernias went livid."You moronic succubus! How dare you say such things to me! It was I who rescued you from your captivity! You are bound by sacred laws to serve me for eternity, therefore, such an action on your part is not possible!"

Kyrn's thin, blue lips twisted into a sinister smile."The fact that you will not allow me to leave means you need me. You wouldn't be half of what you are without me," she said proudly.

Lord Nvernias' face wrinkled with rage."You? Give me a grub worm! Anything BUT you! If it weren't for YOU and your stupid lust for every man you see I would already have all the divine objects! And if it weren't for ME, you'd still be in a crystal listening to old men, women, and children talk about the divine tree all day! Now, tell me about the Divine Dragoon and the Moonchild!"

Kyrn snorted; it seemed he had won the argument yet again."Fine. Well you'll undoubtedly pleased to hear that the Divine Dragoon spirit still exists and is still in the hands of the same sap that fought with it originally, Dart Feld. And equally good for you, the moonchild, Shana Feld, is his wife. And they are both in the same place, Seles. Happy now?"

Lord Nvernias said nothing, but looked away apparently deep in thought. His blank expression slowly turned sour.

Kryn sighed in frustration."What? I thought you'd be happy that you could kill two birds with one stone!"

Lord Nvernias replied quietly,"This may prove a definite challenge. . .Dart Feld is the warrior that killed Melbu Frahma. He is experienced in the use of the Divine Dragoon's powers and I doubt he would come with us quietly. To fight his powers would exhaust my resources. I also severely doubt his wife would surrender either, and he is sure to protect her. But may be. . . Since the moonchild's powers only activate when the host body is in danger, it would be possible to kidnap the woman while she is alone. Her powers wouldn't prevent her capture. . . . Once we have her, as a warrior, her husband is sure to come after her. . . . That settles it. Kryn, send a demon to spy on her, when she is alone, have it notify us. You may go now."

Kyrn breathed a sigh of relief. "Whatever you say." She opened the tower window and jumped out. Flapping her bat-like wings she resurfaced into the window view. "Two questions NV," she called out from the window.

"I thought I made your orders clear," he spat from where he still stood in front of his bed.

The airborne demoness was unfazed."You said this Meru I saw was another dragoon? So what of the other dragoons? And what makes you think that your plan will not turn out like Frahma's?"

"Because, unlike Frahma, who sought to pull the power into himself, I will pull the power into another and be the only one that can control them. If I am killed, the power will become chaotic and no one can kill the creature I can create. And as for the dragoons, throughout time, they have always had one major weakness. Their compassion for each other. The bodies may change, but the souls are the same. Do you really think they could kill one of their own? The one dragoon that had the strength to do so was destroyed. She sacrificed herself along with her lover to kill Melbu. The dark dragoon . . . Yes. And the red-eye dragoon too. I've done my homework and studied hard. It's been thirty years since Frahma's attempt to strip the humans from the power they can't handle or deserve. I've studied his mistakes and I will not repeat them," he hissed.

Kyrn shrugged."Got it all figured out then? That's something I like about you." She flew out of sight before he could reply.

It had been a long day and the King was still no closer to obtaining his objectives. The king finished undressing and went bed before anymore frustration could take hold.


	2. A Course of Fate

Chapter One:

A Course of Fate

Kamuy lie on the floor with his head between his white forepaws as he watched his young master turn over restlessly in his sleep. Tohan twisted uneasily as he sporadically rolled in opposite directions, before managing to finally entwine himself within the blankets of his bed. Kamuy began to whimper softly into the early morning light as Tohan, now immobilized in his bed, began clutching at his sweat-soaked sheets. It took only one uttered gasp before Kamuy rose to his feet and trotted to his young master's bedside. Kamuy placed his front paws on Tohan's bed and lifted his front half up enough to easily reach his troubled master. Kamuy poked his long, white muzzle into the web of covers, finding Tohan's left shoulder. Kamuy nuzzled him lovingly, but failing to wake him, he began to lick the sweat beads from his master's face.

Kamuy began to whine as he tried to pull more of himself onto the bed. Being well over the size of an average wolf however, the further Kamuy went, the more the bed tilted. Kamuy had almost managed to squeeze his horse-sized body onto Tohan's bed, when the whole frame snapped apart, sending both the sleeping Tohan and the large white-wolf crashing to the floor underneath the middle of the bed.

Tohan shot bolt upright, wide awake, gasping for breath. His eyes darted in every direction before settling them on Kamuy and his broken bed-frame. A few stray feathers from his pillow drifted out of the air and past the tip of Tohan's nose, tickling him as they fell away. Tohan looked steadily at Kamuy, who was now sitting on the floor beside him shaking the wooden debris from his body.

"Oh great," Tohan groaned as he surveyed the remnants of his bed. "Kamuy you know what mom said, if you broke another bed you'd have to sleep outside."

Kamuy eyed him and whined sadly before walking to his side and licking his dangling hand. Kamuy nuzzled Tohan reassuringly, as though trying to tell him something. All Tohan had to do to understand his wolf-friend was look into his large golden eyes.

"I know. You were just trying to wake me. . . I was having that dream again, or nightmare, rather. The same one every night. . . First I see a golden object, then I see this really tall guy, and the town catches fire. . . . I think it is definitely a warning, but I don't understand what I should do about it. Oh well . . . Thanks boy," Tohan sighed half-heartedly and ruffled the fur on Kamuy's head affectionately.

Tohan was half-lost in thought when his mother, Fa, came in. Her face steadily became more flustered as she surveyed her teenage son, his broken bed, and the enormous white wolf sitting beside him.

"TOHAN FLANDERS! What happened in here?" she shrieked loudly, bringing him out of reflections. Tohan looked up suddenly, noticing his mother for the first time. His expression suddenly turned to surprise, if he didn't make an excuse, his mother would probably punish Kamuy. Kamuy had only gotten on the bed to wake him up. . . He was just trying to help. Tohan was going to repay the favor.

"I don't know, maybe the frame just got old. . . ." he trailed off suggestively.

"Nonsense! Don't you lie to your mother! That frame is barely a month old and you know it! It was Kamuy again, wasn't it?" she said in that motherly voice that suggested he should be ashamed.

"Mom, Kamuy was only. . . I. . . he's saved your life before! Dad's too! I'm sorry about the bed, I'll replace it, just. . ."

Tohan's mother, whom up to this point had been tapping her foot listening to him angrily, suddenly cried out in shock,"Oh Tohan! You're bleeding! Are you alright?"

Tohan followed his mother's gaze down to his right bicep. Sure enough, there was a small, jagged cut steadily dripping droplets of blood onto the floor. Tohan gingerly touched his injured arm and started at the fresh blood on his fingertips.

"Strange, I didn't even feel a thing. I must have fallen on the piece of the bed frame. Mom, will you help me dress this?" Tohan asked innocently, knowing that she would forget all about Kamuy.

That was a fact about his mother, she acted rough and silent sometimes, but she was really a king, loving person. She and his father, Teo, had been in love since childhood. Kamuy had also once been his father's pet, and his father often told him stories about his and Kamuys'' childhood. Tohan's favorite story was the story of how Kamuy had saved his mother, Fa, from a monster in the Evergreen Forest that had been attacking people. His father had said that almost everyone in the town believed that Kamuy was behind the attacks, and a band of warriors had been assembled to kill him. His father had run away with Kamuy to protect him, although it did little good. Kamuy had almost died when a group of passing warriors fought with him, but he had been saved by a legendary dragoon! That dragoon, according to his father, had healed Kamuy and turned him into a puppy again. And so, in his prime age again, Kamuy had been given to Tohan. Every time Tohan thought about that story he couldn't help but be amazed. Of all the creatures of legend, none fascinated Tohan more than the dragoons.

Fa's expression softened as she eyed her nineteen year-old son's arm. "Well, okay, but don't think I'm going to forget about Kamuy. I'll have to talk it over with your father."

Tohan grimaced. She knew him inside and out and he could not distract her from discipline, no matter how hard he tried. Fa lead Tohan into the kitchen of their large, dome house and over to their water-pump sink.

Pulling a thin, cotton cloth strip from a sink side drawer with one hand, and pumping the sink full of water with the other, she sighed remorsefully. "I suppose you probably think that I don't like Kamuy anymore, don't you?"

Tohan felt slightly guilty for his behavior earlier; he knew his mother felt bad. Tohan didn't say anything, but Fa continued anyway. "I love Kamuy just as much as you do, it's just that he's getting really big again and he's destroying the house. This is your fourth bed-frame in a year Tohan."

Tohan sighed."I know, I know. But we can replace anything he breaks," Tohan added hopefully.

Fa shook her head, but smiled. "Always the optimist. You remind me of what I was like when I was younger. . . . However, even with the job your father has, we cannot afford infinite furniture. It's not so much the house it's just that I don't want anybody to question Kamuy's domesticated qualities. . . . The last time that happened, I almost lost Kamuy _and_ your father. I couldn't bear to see that happen again, especially to you. I cannot bear to think about losing you. I can see that questioning look in your eyes. Yes, most people have changed since then, but there are those that would point the finger of blame at you and Kamuy if something like that was ever to happen again. I know them. . . Kamuy is no ordinary wolf you know, he's a breed of wolf called the 'Aranes'. They're a race that was created by the divine tree along with the Gigantos. However, like he Gigantos, they are supposed to be extinct. Kamuy is the last of his kind, and with his size, it's apparent what he is. I just. . . Want you and Kamuy to be safe from people's assumptions. Of the many glories of being human, there is a major weakness. That is the unwillingness of humanity to except that which is different. But sometimes what is different is most beautiful. . . ." she said turning and looking at Tohan with tears in her eyes and the bandage in her hand.

She surveyed her son; he was very handsome despite the oddness of his eyes. Tohan was of average height for a boy of nineteen, at just about 5' 8" tall, and just as average of build. His body structure was lean and pretty muscular from all his crafting activities, although his physical strength was far above average. Tohan's hair was in a common cut as well, the hair on the back of his head was neatly trimmed and feathery and it came down to a point on the nape of his neck. His bangs spilled over neatly and came down to the tops of his eye brows. His hair, like his grandfather before him, was auburn reddish-brown, but more brown than red.

Tohan's face was smooth and pointed and his features were somewhat small, but distinguished. In fact, pretty much everything about Tohan at eye's glance was normal, except for his eyes. Tohan's eyes were quite extraordinary, as they were two different colors. His left eye was a deep, but gentle shade of purple, while his right eye was a dark emerald green. This unusual coloration didn't affect Tohan's eyesight in the least, in fact it was possible and highly probable that his vision was one point above perfect, and so was his sense of smell. In fact, all of Tohan's senses seemed to be slightly heightened in some way or other.

Over the years Fa had noticed little oddities about some of her son's senses, like the fact that he seemed to be able to see pretty well at night as well as day, he could spot and describe things at fairly good distances away without problem, and the fact that he could recognize the scents of particular flowers and trees on the wind when Fa herself could smell nothing at all. She had never asked him about these things however, believing maybe it was just her who thought this kind of thing. However, as time went on and these differences became profound, other people started to notice them too. Tohan's unusual amount of strength was something often whispered about in places Fa went to. Yes, Tohan' strength was almost as unusual as his eyes. He seemed to be able to carry or lift twice what a normal man could, and especially for a boy his size. It seemed to Fa as if it ought to upset Tohan that he was different from many other people his age, or at the very least that the teasing and sometimes questioning looks and comments he got from the townsfolk would upset him. However, Tohan seemed quite undisturbed by all of this, and was content in himself. Fa sighed. She had no idea why her son was this way, she loved him all the same, but there wasn't a day of his life where someone didn't' make fun of him for it.

"Please don't cry mother, I'm sorry if I was rude to you earlier." Tohan now felt immensely guilty.

"Oh no sweetie, it's not that. I just wish people weren't so trapped in their own perceptions. . . ."

Tohan made the acute decision that it was time to change the subject to something happier.

"Hey mom, is it true when dad ran away with Kamuy you didn't speak for a week?"

Fa wiped her eyes and giggled slightly. It was her favorite story. "Yes, it is. That day when Teo came home, we realized how much we meant to each other."

Tohan couldn't help but smile; even though his father way busy these days, he knew he loved his mother more than words could ever tell.

"Which reminds me," Fa said, completely forgetting sorrow, "You are coming of age soon and usually boys your age are--"

Tohan felt like she had just hit him with a broom handle. He let out a sigh. "Oh mother! I just haven't found the right girl yet. I don't just want to give my heart to anyone. The girl I choose is going to be special. She'll steal my heart the first time I meet her."

Fa sighed. "What about Sara, the girl at the item shop?"

Tohan sighed again and shook his head. "She's not really my type."

Fa tried again. "What about May, the maid for the Harris'?"

"She's nice but I don't really think that she's for me.

"Why not? She's hard-working, independent, and decent," she furthered.

"She's just too loud and sassy for my tastes."

Fa shook her head. "Then what qualities are you looking for in a woman?"

Tohan grinned thinking about it. He knew exactly what he wanted for his dream girl and began rattling of the list to his mother. "Well, I want a girl that's sweet, that cares and respects all life deeply, that puts others before herself and likes to help those in need, someone who's loyal and trustworthy, but yet has an opinion of her own. . . ."

Fa grinned in reply. "Boy, a girl like that would have to have wings. While I'm thinking about it, could you go and do an errand for me?"

Tohan nodded."Certainly, what do you need?"

"I forgot to get firewood while I was in town this morning. I know we have enough money to buy it, but could you please just go out to the timberline and cut some?" she requested.

Tohan nodded again."Sure. I'll leave now if you don't mind." Tohan grabbed his brown leather boots and laced them on tight. "Come on Kamuy!" He called, making Fa cringe slightly.

Kamuy came racing down the stairs making the noise of a stampeding herd of elephants and shedding long, white hairs as he rubbed up against the walls on his way down. Tohan cringed slightly too, it looked like snow in the house.

"Sorry about that mom, I'll clean it up when I get back, and take Kamuy outside to brush him."

Fa gave a pained nod, eyeing the mess, before Tohan and Kamuy stepped out of the arched doorway and into the long hall leading to the water's edge.

Being aptly named the Water City, all the houses in Furni were built on the water, or more specifically many channels of water flow. The clay of their dome-shaped houses kept them afloat, but was still heavy enough to anchor them. Tohan and Kamuy walked the length of the hall and came to the rushing channel at the end. Tohan spotted the family's gourd-shaped boat tied to its post to the far right. After ushering the large wolf into the boat, Tohan climbed in himself and untied the rope. The boat, that he had carved himself from oak wood, was large enough to carry four people, but yet sturdy enough not to sink under their weight, hence Kamuy could ride in the boat too. Tohan grinned to himself. He had always been a talented woodworker.

The current of the white water carried the boat smoothly out into the main channel of Furni. Tohan looked around himself as he reached for the paddle behind him. Furni was a beautiful city, with its dome houses in all in neat rows, and its calm, ever-winding water ways. The white clay of the buildings would catch the sun and the whole city would sparkle. The water below was just as beautiful. It was crystal clear and gave off a comforting blue tone. To the left side of the boat, Tohan could see a school of bright orange fish swim lazily by and a patch of lime-green seaweed sway as if being blow by the wind.

After paddling to the other shore of the channel, he and Kamuy jumped out of the boat and tied the thick twine rope to an empty wooden post. Tohan leaned over the boat and pulled out his axe, which he nearly always kept there. Shouldering the axe and humming to himself, Tohan walked up the steps of the landing and onto the trail leading away from the city to the timberline of the Evergreen Forest.

Upon arriving at the timberline, Tohan and Kamuy turned due east and walked a mile to an area of wood that the people of Furni had begun clearing. Stumps of the many trees littered the ground along with fallen trees themselves that had yet to be cleared. Tohan chose a large oak tree stump as his base for the cutting and pulled a large oak tree branch of a nearby tree towards him. Raising his axe high, he chose a section of tree branch to sever. With one swift strike, Tohan cleanly severed a large chunk of wood from the rest of the fallen tree. Eight more strikes later, Tohan grabbed the nearest chunk of wood and placed it vertically upright onto the oak stump he had chosen as his chopping base. With one hand near the blade and the other lower on the handle, Tohan pulled his axe back in a circular motion at his side and when the axe struck its target, it cleaved the wood mass into two halves of equal size.

Tohan repeated the process until he had but piece to go, when he heard an old, raspy voice call his name. "Tohan is that you?"

Tohan turned to see an old man, around age seventy, with a white ring of hair on his otherwise bald head. The man's thick facial features gave him a warm look. His deep chocolate brown eyes and the wrinkles on his face depicted his age, but in Tohan's opinion, they also made him look wise. As the scrawny, frail, old man drew closer to Tohan, Tohan returned the greeting.

"Hello fisherman Morris? What brings you all the way out here?"

Mitchel Morris, the biggest local fisherman in Furni, stopped a short distance from Tohan leaning heavily on an ash wood walking stick and breathing deeply.

Tohan frowned."Mr. Morris are you alright?" he asked in concern.

The old man waved his hand in the air dismissively and laughed, although his laughing soon turned to wheezing."Oh yeah, don't worry about me lad. It's just that this was a bit of a walk, that's all. My back's not so good you know."

Tohan sighed deeply "Well, what did you travel all the way out here for, if you don't mind me asking?"

The old fisherman smiled as he sat down on a nearby stump."Er, well, I came out here to gather firewood, actually, I ran out this morning. Fish don't cook themselves you know. I have to gather it now, because I'm afraid I am slightly too old to be swinging an axe nowadays. Quite a walk though. . . ."

Tohan shook his head. Poor old man Morris, he had no family left to take care of him in his old age. . . . "Hey, don't worry about it. I've cut some extra wood, and I don't see reason why you can't have it. I'll load it up and deliver it to you later tonight," Tohan offered.

Tohan could see the relief in old man Morris' eyes."Oh bless you Tohan, you're such a kind young man. I'm afraid I just don't have it in my old bones to do all the things my body used to be able to."

Tohan smiled. Helping others always brought him joy."I understand. Here, I'm going to load the wood," Tohan said, grabbing an armful of wooden halves."Kamuy! Here boy!" called Tohan, catching the white wolf's ears as he was running playfully along the timberline. The white wolf raced to Tohan's side gracefully and stood there calmly as Tohan grabbed a saddle bag and began packing the chopped firewood. Tohan tied the bag to Kamuy's side then returned to his pile and retrieved another armful of wood.

As he was packing the second saddle bag the old fisherman began a conversation."Say lad, how's your father doing?"

Tohan grunted as he lifted the heavy saddle bag onto Kamuy's other side. That was one good thing about Kamuy's horse-like size; he could carry a large amount of weight easily. Grabbing the third and final leather saddle bag, Tohan began loading the last remaining pieces before answering.

"Dad's been really busy lately, he hardly comes home before midnight anymore. The people are running him ragged."

"Well, yes, I suppose he is busy. Being the mayor isn't easy. . . " the old man said, oblivious to the sound that was occurring.

_THUD. CRACK._ Tohan immediately stopped what he was doing; in fact he was no longer listening to old man Morris.

The air that hit Tohan's skin allowed him to feel the thousands of vibrations that were abundant within the air itself. The vibrations were like ripples in a pond; they started out small and then grew larger with each passing second, making Tohan's skin crawl. _THUD. THUD._ His ears made out the distant sound to be moving closer, due to the fact that the sound was growing louder. Several minutes had passed and the sound was gone, but Kamuy had suddenly started to sniff the air frantically with the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. _Strange, it's gone, _Tohan thought to himself.

"Tohan, are you alright?" Old man Morris had stopped talking when he noticed the concentrated look on Tohan's young face.

"Something's wrong," he said quietly.

Then it hit him. . . The vibrations had gone, leaving an eerie silence in their wake. All the birds in the forest had stopped singing. Kamuy began to growl loudly and stepped in front of Tohan. The vibrations suddenly returned from nowhere, and more immense than he had ever felt them. It seemed that the whole earth was rattling. Upon seeing a nearby pebble at the toe of his boot jump on and off the ground, he came to the immediate conclusion that the earth _was _shaking. The young teenager heard another loud, but distant 'thud', followed by a much, much closer cracking noise. Tohan recognized that familiar sound, it was the splitting of wood.

His superb hearing instantly allowed him to pinpoint the source of the noise. The vibrations in the air began diving downward as Tohan turned around only to face the rapidly falling, fully grown, Birch tree that had cracked at the base. He and Kamuy were safely out of crash range, but the old fisherman was not. Tohan's mind was racing and so were his feet before he even became aware of his actions."WATCH OUT!"

The old man's only reaction was to continue to stare in horror at his impending doom. Tohan was less than four feet away from old man Morris, and directly in the swiftly falling shadow of the tree's trunk when his racing, fearful mind suddenly went blank and his muscles twitched. As if driven by some unreal instinct, he thrust his hands above his head towards the falling the tree and within moments, he felt the smashing of uneven, rough-textured bark on his bare hands. The impact was so great the bare force alone scraped the top layer of flesh from his hands. Tohan merely stood still as a rock for moments afterward that seemed like eternity. He wondered if he had been squished to death beneath the trees mighty weight, and if he was dead. A loud, pained scream caught Tohan's ears, bringing him back to reality.

His colored eyes darted to the source of the noise, old man Morris. The base of the tree had fallen on his left leg and it was now wedged between the tree and the ground right below the knee. Hearing Morris' screams made Tohan acknowledge his own pain. His severely burning hands were now dripping trails of scarlet red blood that were slowly running down the length of his arms. The teenager's whole body quaked uncontrollably as he fought with the pain in his muscles to continue holding up the tree, which was only mere centimeters from his face. His elbows were as far back as they could bend without breaking.

"Oh by Soa. . ." he gasped as he started to push the tree upwards painstakingly slowly, wracking his muscles for the strength not to drop his burden and kill them both, seeing as old man Morris' head was directly beside Tohan's left knee.

"Ah. . .Ur. . ." Tohan managed to push the tree halfway above his head, and then, with a final burst of inhuman strength and equally unmerciful pain, he rolled the trunk off his hand and tossed it aside.

From somewhere he couldn't see, Tohan heard Kamuy barking. Straight after his recent act, as if on cue, his entire body gave out and Tohan crashed in a disgruntled heap to the ground, his mind reeling again. What had just happened? How on earth did he manage to hold a tree, all by himself, that was over a thousand pounds in weight? Moreover, how had he managed to move it? It would take a whole team of foresters to move such a tree. . . . He had felt slightly stronger ever since the dreams started, but he never expected to be able to do such a task. In all honesty, he had expected to die.

"Ugh, my leg. . ." Morris cried out hysterically in utter pain.

Tohan's body was in too much pain to move, all the while the same body-smashing hurt also kept his brain from focusing. With the last ounce of his willpower he cried out,"Kamuy, come here!"

However, there was need for him to call, for the white wolf had come the moment he fell and was now whining as he licked the top of Tohan's hand.

"Kamuy, listen to me boy. . .go . . .get . . .Mr. Morris first," He gasped through gritted teeth. The enormous wolf didn't budge, only plopped firmly down beside his master and tried to nuzzle him. Tohan coughed, still trying to ignore the pain in his body. "NOW!" he breathed at last.

Tohan watched his furry friend reluctantly get up and walk over to the howling old man and pry his way under the old man's legs, hoisting him up onto his back.

"What. . .in blazes!?! AHHH!" Morris doubled over in pain again.

"Relax. . .he's . . .go . . .ing. . .to carry . . .us" Tohan panted heavily.

Once Mr. Morris had grasped Kamuy's neck fur in both hands securely and let his broken leg dangle off to one side, the horse-sized wolf trotted hastily back to his master. Tohan had to flop his arm fruitlessly repetitive times before he actually managed to fling it over the white wolf's shoulder blades. Tohan pulled himself up with everything he could muster, but was only hanging by his torso over Kamuy's back. Kamuy turned his head and placed his nose under his master's dangling left knee, hoisting him safely up. Once his master was safely on his back, Kamuy leaned down and grabbed the remaining saddle bag between his teeth and lifted it off the ground, leaving slobber in its place. Tohan managed a weak smile from where he lie, slung over Kamuy's mid-back next to the two black saddle bags stretched over his pet's flanks. Kamuy knew the bag was important. Tohan often believed that his pet had a mind that could rival a human's. He and Kamuy had always been able to understand each other as well, as if they were on the same mind wave-link.

Kamuy carefully cleared the timber grounds and broke into swift, smooth, and surging bolt. They had almost reached the edge of the wood with Tohan biting his lip, trying to ignore the pain, and Mr. Morris still shrieking in pain, when Tohan's ears caught wind of a loud roar that rattled the surrounding earth. . . . It sounded so distant, yet so near. . .Kamuy seemed to have heard it too, for he began to run even faster while turning his head back frequently to look at the timberline nervously, sniffing the air as he ran. The last thing Tohan could remember was another, louder roar, before the cold, black, numbness took him.

"Wha. . ." he managed to mumble like a whisper on the wind.

A cold mist was on the breeze that night as Tohan walked the familiar streets that connected the houses of Furni. As the eerie silence that was all too familiar to the night washed down the streets, Tohan caught sight of something odd. None, not a single one street lamp was on. Usually the streets were overflowing with lights. A shiver crept over Tohan's spine as the luminous full moon was suddenly devoured by the darkest film of clouds Tohan had ever seen. Tohan tensed immediately in reflex as any and all light was instantly absorbed into the darkness.

Pure, undisturbed ebony wrapped around the sandy-haired teenager. The streets, houses. . . The darkness engulfed them all of them too . . .Tohan began to panic, it was like he was blind in the darkness, the complete and utter blackness. Then, there was light, as bright as the sun itself. This light to Tohan, was like a single star in the sky and as it glistened, it cast a field of light, of vision. A large tower, unmistakably in Furni, because of the gleam of white clay, loomed before him. Tohan's sharp eyes followed the tower all the way to the top, the source of the light, where the blinding, resonating ball beckoned to him. He had no way to reach it, but he knew this building. It was the Harris' tower, the home of the Captain of Furni's knights.

Almost instantaneously, Tohan snapped around to the terrifying sight of towering flame. The light had disappeared, but the darkness too. Now when Tohan turned around again, all he received was a continuation of the same horrible vision. Furni, his home since he was born, was aflame, and not just in one spot. The whole town, every building, every crevice, and somehow even the water was burning. Buildings crumbled and caved in, people were running amok aimlessly with no place to go, women were wailing loudly and frantically, small children separated in the fray were hysterically shrieking in vain for their parents. . . .Parents. Tohan's thoughts immediately turned to his own parents. Up until now, he had been isolated from the fray. He had to get to his home and find his parents. Without thinking, he ran directly into the bustling, panicked crowd.

People brushed Tohan roughly on all sides, as they frailly attempted to escape the searing flames. Tohan could not even feel his feet as he ran, much less anything else. Oddly enough, he didn't even feel the heat from the fires as he ran through them. . . . Reaching his blazing home, Tohan immediately recognized that his parents, by the sound of their screaming, were trapped inside their flaming house. He snatched frantically at the door knob, but to no avail. It would not turn; it was jammed from the inside.

"MOM? DAD? MOM!?! DAD!?! CAN YOU HEAR ME? ANSWER ME!" the teenager bellowed in horror.

Teo nor Fa responded to him, but both continued to shriek in agony as they burned alive. . . Until all noises faded into oblivion.

"MOM! DAD! MOM! ANYBODY! Mothe. . . Da. . ."The teenager fell to his knees, his eyes dripping with tears, for he knew why no one within the house answered.

A loud roaring noise, so familiar, caused Tohan to look up although water clouded his vision. A large monster, one that looked like a five story, walking petrified tree, was using its branches as arms to rip houses off their foundations, and its roots like feet to stomp on anything that was obstructing its path. Another loud roar, like a sonic blast, issued forth from a gapping black hole in the creature's grey-black trunk, obviously its mouth.

"Oh Soa. . . ." he whispered in shock and dread, he had never this creature before. . .

Upon closer inspection, Tohan now came to a startling discovery. . . Small dots, almost like fireflies in comparison to the monster, were rocketing towards the city from the skies in volleys of 300 or more per five seconds. Tohan's heart gave another lurch. . . Fire Arrows. No wonder the city was aflame. Another ear-shattering shriek. But where was Captain Harris? The guard?

Another cry, and then a very eerie, yet powerful loud howl caught the young man's ears. His heart jumped and he was immediately running towards the monster, and the noise.

"It can't be. Oh Soa tell me that it's not!" Tohan gasped as he ran, despite the ache in his side and the arrows raining down all around him.

Tohan had come upon the path to the Evergreen Forest when he heard the cry again. He rounded the bend, and there, sure as day, was Kamuy, growling with teeth bared, fur raised, and dripping blood, that violently contrasted his snow white fur, from several deep gashes all over his body. Kamuy looked unbelievably primal and savage as the enormous wolf sprung into the air and was about to close his jaws around a strangely pale, blond-haired man.

"KAMUY NO!" Tohan shouted, but a moment too late.

A large, pale green ivy vine bolted out of nowhere and latched around Kamuy's entire body. As it continued to wrap around Kamuy, it also began to constrict, causing Kamuy to lose mobility and collapse to the ground without breath.

"That will teach you to fight alongside humans," came a high, arrogant voice, as a tall, pale, bluish-white toned man came out of the shadows, floating in "man" however, had a thin, lanky body, with a pointed face and high set, but smooth features which were framed well with his mid-back length navy blue hair. The moment Tohan saw his ears however, he understood why Kamuy had attacked him in the first place. Not only that, but Captain Harris lie dying beside him. Kamuy had tried to defend Harris.

The dark elf wasted no time at all in striding past Kamuy, who was still struggling in the vines, and snatching Captain Harris, a small, muscular man with a bushy beard and mustache, by the coif, and hoisting him into the air. The elf sneered as he drew a jagged kris from his belt and placed it to the Captain's throat."Now listen, pathetic human, and listen well. Don't let that Arane's death be for nothing. Where is it?!"

Captain Harris spat blood as he gasped, "I don't know what you're talking about, I swear . . . ."

The elf kneed him hard in the gut while still not relinquishing his hold on the old knight."I'M LOSING PATIENCE! THE STONE, THEY KEY, WHERE ARE THEY!"

He pushed the Kris menacingly closer to the old warrior's throat, so that the skin began to slightly ooze blood.

"I, I'll . . . Never tell you!" Captain Harris hissed defiantly.

The sinister elf began laughing cruelly."Then say good-bye to them," he cackled as three more dark elves, less authoritative in appearance, surfaced, each carrying a hostage. One held a small red-headed girl about six, who was screaming and crying in terror. The second held a teenage boy with equally carrot hair, and the third held a stern, middle-aged woman who snarled defiantly at her captor.

Captain Harris' eyes widened in horror."No! Please Don't! They're innocent! They never knew anything about it! Let my family go!" he pleaded to his elven tormentor.

Tohan heard the woman, Mrs. Harris, speak, but he wasn't listening. He had run to Kamuy and was trying desperately to free him. Suddenly he heard the tree-monster roar again, but this time it was far too close, he went temporarily deaf. His bones were being crushed; his body compacted, as he was violently shook from side to side. The creature had grabbed him. . . It was shaking him fiercely as he was brought to its horrible endless mouth. He began screaming, he was going to die. . .

"TOHAN!"

The boundless mouth that was his doom suddenly became refined as it became part of a round face, with pursed features and worried blue eyes. His mother, Fa, was standing over him, shaking him gently, trying to rouse him. Tohan could feel the heavy beads of sweat dripping down his face. He was panting heavily.

"Tohan are you alright?" Fa said almost in tears.

He could hear Kamuy whining from somewhere to his left."Mom?" he asked hesitantly.

Fa nodded slowly."Oh thank Soa you're alright! What on earth happened?"

Tohan lifted his head up, and at once wished he hadn't, because his head began to swim with pain. Straining to sit up, he noticed that he was lying on his family's red-leather couch, in front of the hallway door in the family room. The large fern on the side of the couch closest to the door tickled the side of his head as he sat completely up. His head began throbbing, and as he covered it in his bloody, bandaged hands, his mother ushered him back down.

"You're not well enough, Tohan. Please stay still. Oh what on earth. . ." she repeated.

"I already told you Fa, he lifted up that huge tree! Say, what have you been feeding the boy anyway?" asked a familiar old voice.

Tohan twisted his head and saw Old Man Morris sitting in one of the chairs of their oak-wood dinner table, his leg propped up on another chair beside him. An old, grey-haired man, almost Morris' age was standing over the old fisherman, holding a silver orb that was gleaming like a pearl. The light it gave off was being absorbed into Mr. Morris' leg and apparently healing him. The frizzled old man was the keeper of the local clinic, Dr. Zipra.

"Mitchel, you're still delusional, I'm afraid, but that was quite a nasty wound. . .there is no way Tohan could have lifted a two ton Birch Tree by himself! Doctor Zipra, can't you heal confusion too?" Fa asked.

The old man sighed without turning."One moment. . . .let me finish what I am doing first and then I shall give him a mind purifier potion."He seemed bored, like this kind of thing happened every day.

"I am perfectly fine, I assure you! Your son lifted that tree off me! I swear!" he persisted.

Fa sighed."Mitchel, there is no possible way in Endiness . . . ."

The entrance door swung open suddenly and smacked roughly into the archway. A thin, slender middle-aged man, with auburn hair streaked with grey the same as Tohan's in style and color ran through the open frame. He had a high set and gaunt face with sparkling green eyes, that first settled on Fa, then Mr. Morris, and finally on Tohan.

"I came as soon as I heard! Are you all alright?" he gasped, clearly out of breath.

Fa frowned, but then sighed."Honey, you know it's chaos when you leave work, but I'm glad you're home. We still aren't quite sure what happened yet. Mitchel came here with a severely broken leg and Tohan was unconscious, his hands were peeled raw, and both of them were riding on Kamuy's back. Captain Harris told the townspeople about a series of pretty nasty earthquakes that have been happening everywhere, just this morning. The boys claim to have been caught in that last one about an hour and a half ago. . . He also says Tohan caught and lifted a fully grown Birch Tree! The boy's head is hard, I'll admit, but that is impossible. Speaking of heads, I have a big headache. On a more positive note, Dr. Zipra says that Tohan and Mitchel are both going to be fine. Teo, dear, do you want me to go prepare dinner for our guests?" Fa asked with a tone half-full of fatigue.

Teo sighed."I guess that it's only proper. I don't want you to stress yourself though. I'm going to stay with Mitchel and Tohan to make sure nothing else happens".

Fa nodded her head slowly and walked to the stove. The graying Teo approached his wounded son on the couch. Tohan couldn't help but look up and smile softly."Hey dad. Sorry to make you worry."

Teo returned the smile."That's alright, I needed to get away from the office anyway. I'm just glad you're safe, kiddo. So, what happened out there anyway, or are you well enough now to tell me?"

Tohan sighed, he still wasn't sure himself."Uh, well, actually dad, I don't know," he replied with a goofy grin.

Teo chuckled."Well, I guess it doesn't really matter what happened, the important thing is that you, Mitchel, and Kamuy are all safe now. Can you stand?"

Tohan shook his head."I get too dizzy when I even try to sit. Hey dad, you're the mayor, do you know anything about what is causing all of these earthquakes?"

Teo shook his head in response."I'm not sure, son. It seems to be some odd disturbance in the Evergreen Forest though. Captain Harris sent four scouts out into the wood three days ago to see what they might discover, but they've not returned yet. They said it could take as long as a week for them to make their rounds, but we've had no word on any sort of progress. I'm beginning to worry. . . ."

Old doctor Zipra suddenly voiced his opinions."Well, if you want my opinion, I think that we've been lucky that no one's died yet. . . Mayor, these sudden, sporadic earthquakes are beginning to become a major concern for all of us in the city. Why, just yesterday, an earthquake caused a tidal wave in canal five. Poor Jake Gyiths almost drown," he said in his old, but steady voice.

Teo let out a long sigh and massaged his wrist."I know Keith, but I assure you, I'm doing all I can. I've ordered evacuations on places that have the greatest flooding dangers and sent them to Deningrad. I've dammed up some of the canals so that if they do flood, they'll be routed directly into the back-up system and channeled into the sea. On a brighter note, I've just received word from Deningrad about that library access treaty. . . ."

Tohan wasn't paying much attention after that. Kamuy walked over to the couch and laid his gigantic head on Tohan's midriff comfortingly. Tohan made a weak attempt to stroke his fur."Thanks boy. You did great today."

Dr. Zipra was eying Kamuy out of the corner of his eye as Tohan scratched his ears. "That's all fine and good Mayor, I'm sure it will be enlightening for all of us. . . Mayor, have you considered the possibility that it might have been the wolf that injured them anyway? I've noted that these wounds have similar properties to claw scratches, and furthermore, many of the animals in the forest have been acting savage again as well. Just like before. The wolf does have a record of attacks. . ." Dr. Zipra interjected accusingly.

Teo stopped in mid-sentence and turned to face Dr. Zipra with a hurt expression on his face. "Keith, you know Kamuy is tame! He'd never hurt anyone, especially not Tohan at any rate!" Teo said in shock that the old doctor would even propose such a thing.

Keith Zipra just shook his head."That was certainly not the case with Bulgus."

"That was over thirty years ago! And Bulgus was trying to KILL him!" Teo shouted.

Zipra continued anyway, despite the growing protests from Teo."Think about it for a moment Mayor. This wolf has previous records of attacking people it's close to," he titled his head towards Fa, whom was now staring at them quietly, "and it attacked a squad trying to rescue you and severely mauled Bulgus! It has proven incapable of handling changes like these in its environment. The thing turned savage the last time this happened. Who's to say that it won't this time? Not to mention, do you really think the boy would tell you if the beast attacked him? I mean, he defends the wolf as you did when you were young, with a loyalty seldom shown to the most deserving of humans. And to top it off, he can't even remember what happened. Think about it."

Teo was now shaking from head to toe with outrage. In an effort to keep from shouting again, he turned and clenched his fists. Tohan watched on in anger himself; he was angry with the doctor's unfounded accusations on his pet and on his honor."First, and don't forget this Keith, NEVER insult my son's integrity again. Furthermore, mine or my wife's. We have told you everything we experienced truthfully! Kamuy never attacked Fa! And like I said before, what Kamuy did to Bulgus was in self-defense, and in defense of me! I did warn him. . . that was also in the past, so don't ever bring it up again. And lastly, we've seen no change in Kamuy. We have no reason to believe anything will happen to him! The last time this happened the Divine Dragon was loose; I seriously doubt there are two of them, and I don't think it is coming back to life!" Teo said dangerously.

Tohan could not recall the last time he had seen his father this livid. From the tone in his voice, which he rarely used, to the expression in his body language, Teo was on the verge of snapping. Tohan's mother, Fa, was on the verge of tears.

Dr. Zipra grimaced at the sight of the fire flashing behind Teo's emerald green eyes.

"What about Mitchel? He was there too!" Teo insisted. Turning to the old Fisherman, Teo asked sharply, "Mitchel, what happened? Did Kamuy attack you?"

The old man seemed equally annoyed."I done told ya all! The boy lifted a darn huge tree that was about ta kill us both, and then that there pet carried us here!"

Teo's attitude softened."Mitchel, there is no way Tohan could have done such a thing."

"I agree," Dr. Zipra added slightly apologetically towards Teo, "Forgive me Mayor, I guess I am just subject to a doctor's fears. I'm going to give him a confusion treatment and then take my leave, seeing as I can't be of anymore use here. Send for me if you are in need of something else."Dr. Zipra forced liquid from a glistening lime green bottle down a protesting Morris' throat, bowed to Teo, and then, giving Kamuy one last suspicious glance, exited the house.

"I can't believe he had the nerve," Teo muttered at last, breaking the silence.

"Neither can I! I don't understand why he thinks I wouldn't tell the truth!" Tohan spat with lingering anger.

Mr. Morris sighed."Ah, Teo, Tohan, some people would rather continue to drag the past around. That's why we continue to repeat old tragedies. Don't worry; it will turn out well in the end. . . I mean, look at me, I lost my parents at age 15, spent most of my younger years getting into trouble, lost my wife to the war in Serdio, and lost my daughter to some good for nothing, only to find out they both died- they'd been killed by some gang. If that's not a hard life, I don't know what is, but look at me now, I'm alright. It just goes to show, that you can get through anything."

By that time, Fa had finished cooking their evening meal and was placing it before them.

"Thank you Fa, my dear, it looks delicious!" Morris exclaimed.

I ndeed, the smell of hardy steak, fresh potatoes, and buttery corn was enticing; however something still wasn't sitting right with Tohan.

"Tohan, are you hungry?" His mother asked from ten feet away.

His stomach was not exactly pleased with the offer."No, I'm fine mom, really. I think I'll try to go my room and lay on my mattress."

Fa looked concerned."Sweetie, are you sure you're well enough to walk?"

Tohan nodded slowly, he was feeling slightly better."I think I can manage," he replied reassuringly.

"Okay, but I wish you'd use one of the upstairs guestrooms, they're closer. My father did have this house designed with three."

Tohan shakily found his feet. He stepped out, almost falling again. He hadn't realized he was still that weak. Kamuy panted slowly, as he nudged Tohan back into balance by pressing his head against Tohan's back. With Kamuy's help, Tohan made it slowly up the stairs into the first bedroom to the left. The walls of the room had been painted a delicate shade of lavender and the whole room had small, blooming violets to adorn it. There were only three pieces of furniture to equip the room; a large cherry wood wardrobe, a dresser, and a four poster bed accompanied by purple satin sheets. This had once been his late grandmother's room.

Escorted by Kamuy, Tohan shakily made his way to the bed frame, and plopped down on the mattress. It wasn't long until a crisp knock on the door caught his attention.

"Tohan can I come in?" the middle-aged voice of Teo called.

"Sure dad," he called back.

Teo surfaced into view carrying a large, silver tray loaded with food. He took a seat after he sat the tray down close to where Tohan lay."You should eat. It'll help you return your strength," Teo suggested gently.

Tohan shook his head."For some reason, I just don't feel like eating."

"You know, your mother is worried sick about you. You usually eat as much as Kamuy," he laughed as he walked to the opposite side of the room where Kamuy was lying on the floor and ruffled his neck fur. Kamuy licked Teo's outstretched hand in response. Teo continued to pet him, but was now meeting Tohan's eyes.

"In fact," Teo began softly, "you and Kamuy aren't really that different, both free spirits that deserve to know something better than a cage of misunderstandings. You and Kamuy both have amazing courage and are equally gifted. Kamuy saved your dear mother all those years ago, and you saved Mr. Morris' life today. Although I daresay that both of you have done far more for people than just save lives. Why, I cannot recall a time that someone needed help and you two weren't there to help! They should be grateful you two were there, not shun you because you're different."

Tohan gazed up at his father softly, intently listening.

"I guess that the point is son, that your mother and I couldn't be more proud of you. No matter what people say, you still have the kindness and the courage to help them. . . That is true virtue, Tohan. I bet, and you can mark my words, that someday you and Kamuy will be some of the greatest heroes the world has ever known. Say, what's this?" Teo said as his fingers found a smooth, and gold-studded, white leather collar around the base of Kamuy's neck where he had been stroking.

Upon closer inspection, Teo noticed a large emblem the shape of a rising half-sun with its many fingers a deep russet color, in the middle of Kamuy's collar.

Tohan smiled."Oh, that's a collar I made for Kamuy. I bought the studs from Susie at the item shop, I got the leather from forester Gyith, and I got the center piece from May. She found it when she was cleaning out the Harris' attic. What do you think dad?"

Teo nodded his head, still examining the collar."By Soa Tohan, you are a fine craftsmen. Wood, leather, cloth, is there nothing you can't work with?" he asked in amazement.

Tohan beamed. Tohan caught sight of the stars outside the window behind his father, smiling all the while. However, Tohan's smile rapidly faded as he looked outside onto the city.

"Tohan, what's wrong?" Teo asked catching sight of his son's fearful expression.

"Dad," Tohan began slowly, "Why aren't any of the street lamps on?"

Teo turned to follow his son's gaze out the window. His expression became perplexed."That's odd, I don't remember receiving any memos about something like this, and I didn't order any such thing. And I don't think a case of bad weather could knock out all of the street lights."

"Then, you didn't order this?" Tohan asked quietly, with a feeling of dread creeping all over him.

"No. Oh relax, Tohan! I'm sure it's just a bit of --"

Teo was suddenly cut off mid-sentence by a sudden and intense movement of the earth. Teo was knocked off his feet as various furniture around the house could be heard smashing against walls and the floor, shattering into a thousand pieces.

"WHAT IN BLAZES?!?" Teo managed to shout above all the noise as the earthquake came to an abrupt stop.

Tohan opened his mouth to reply, but he was promptly interrupted by a loud noise in the distance. . .it was a sonic-sounding roar. . . ."OH MY GOD!" Tohan yelled out in horror, "Tell me I'm dreaming!"

Kamuy had jumped to his feet and now stood in front of the window. He began to growl violently as he stared out the window at something neither Tohan nor Teo could see. Teo turned to Tohan.

"Tohan, is there something wrong that you're not telling me, because now would probably---- AH!"

Another sudden earthquake rocked the house with a force so violent that even the foundations began to quiver. Teo flew forwards into the front wall, barely managing to brace for the impact.

Tohan experienced something similar. He did not know whether it was the sound of the roar, or the constant motion, but every bruise and wound on his body revitalized with renewed vigor, bringing him ample new anguish. He writhed in pain."Argh. . . ."

"Tohan are you alri--"

"AHHHHH!" Fa let out a bloodcurdling scream from far below them.

"FA!" Teo yelled at the same time Tohan yelled,"MOTHER!"

"Tohan, stay here, I am going to help your mother!" Teo cried out over the noise before making his way out of the room, but not without great difficulty.

Tohan grimaced. What choice did he have but to stay there? He could barely move. Kamuy was still snarling when Tohan glanced over to him. He was having trouble keeping his balance, and he was a wolf."What is it boy? Do you think it is. . ."

Tohan never got to finish his sentence because the next wave of lurching movement was so strong that he and Kamuy were both hurled out the second story window and onto the dark streets below. Kamuy, with his gargantuan weight, obviously fell faster than Tohan, and therefore he was able to use himself as pillow to cushion his master's fall. Tohan slid off Kamuy's back to a slump on the street, reeling in pain. Not a single scratch had ceased stinging and to top it off he now had several new and equally painful scratches from the broken window glass. Kamuy whimpered as he licked Tohan's face.

Tohan looked into those deep golden eyes as he felt the panting cease. Kamuy had turned his massive head away, with his nose in the air, sniffing the wind attentively. He growled and crouched in front of Tohan once more, as yet another earthquake rumbled the Water City. Tohan groaned from where he lie on the clay-paved street, he could feel every jerk of the earth, and something else as well. . . . Tohan didn't know what could be causing the strange missile-like vibrations that hit his skin from the air. The answer, blazing hot, suddenly embedded into the ground in front of him.


	3. A Night Without Stars

Chapter Two: A Night Without Stars

Tohan gazed momentarily at the blazing fire arrow before he heard it; a sound, small and muffled at first, but growing steadily larger. Somewhere, across Furni, Tohan could hear the hysterical screaming of women and the frantic shouting of men, as he was able to note, that several white clay houses had caught fire and were spreading flames quickly. Sure enough, just as he had envisioned, one after another, within mere seconds, many and if not most, of Furni's buildings were ablaze. People, in clusters at a time, surfaced from their burning homes, shouting, screaming and crying. The streets had awoken with a start, and the blanket of silence had been ripped off as the town suddenly came to a panicked life. One by one, but commonly in crowds, people began to stream past Tohan, not caring in the least that he lie immobilized on the ground. Another barrage of arrows had been fired, and as Tohan had dreamed, even the streets and water had caught fire.

A little girl, no older than six, had run by him screaming in terror for her mother.

"MOM! MOM! WHERE ARE YOU MOM! I'm scared! MOM?" she shouted, as her pleas were instantly absorbed and silenced by the prominent chaos that was abounding.

Tohan realized with horror that the child was going to be struck by a fire arrow, as it loomed lethally towards her. Tohan found the last of his strength and raised himself to his knees, springing at the child from there. He missed her torso, but succeeded in grabbing her around the knees, causing her to fall just shy of where the arrow landed, inches from her nose.

The child hysterically struggled for her freedom, not knowing what had just occurred. She flailed madly, kicking Tohan in the nose.

"OW!" he yelped and then let go. The little girl turned around immediately, recognizing that her captor had a human voice.

"Oh mister, have you seen my mother?" she asked in a terrified and frantic squeak. Tohan picked his head up only enough to clearly look at the kid. He had never seen her before, so naturally he had no idea who her mother was.

"No. . .I haven't," Tohan said weakly, "But why don't you come with me and we'll see if we can find her," he suggested, struggling to get to his feet. Tohan knew very well that finding anyone particular in this chaos was highly unlikely, especially when that person was a stranger, but it was almost a grantee that if left her on her own, the little girl would probably die.

"Okay," the child said timidly. She looked up at him with bright blue eyes. "Hey mister, are you okay? Why are you just lying there?" she asked curiously. Tohan wanted to laugh, but only managed a weak smile. The innocence and naiveté of children.

"I know! You must be tired! My mom always looks like that when she's tired!" the little girl suddenly exclaimed.

"I feel _immense_ pity for your mom if she always has the kind of day I've had today," Tohan mumbled under his breath.

"Well, come on sleepyhead, I don't think now is a good time for a nap!" she said in concern.

"I agree," Tohan said, but he still couldn't quite find the strength to return himself to his feet.

He was suddenly given the motivation he needed; a fire arrow had just embedded itself into his family's house. Tohan let out a loud gasp in horror as he suddenly found his feet. He was met with a sharp pain in his forehead.

"KAMUY!" Tohan tried to yell over top of the colossal noise. He felt a movement of wind as Kamuy jumped nimbly over a patch of flame to get to him. Tohan was overcome with dizziness and staggered. Seeing double, he groped for the real Kamuy, but had no trouble finding him. Kamuy was already beside him.

"Kamuy, take this little girl to safety! I have to go help mom and dad!" he commanded.

Kamuy whined and licked Tohan's face, but he did not disobey him. The white wolf turned to the blonde-headed child, who eyed him and backed away.

"Don't be scared. This my dog, Kamuy. Get on his back and he'll take you somewhere safe and help you find your mom," Tohan coaxed gently. He could see why she would be afraid, Kamuy was monumental in size compared to her.

The little girl hesitated, but then nodded."Okay . . .if you say so mister."

Kamuy hoisted the little girl up onto his back.

"Wow, he certainly is a big doggie," she said, slightly in awe.

Tohan turned and ushered Kamuy away, before racing towards his blazing house in a rush of adrenaline, ignoring the searing pain and fatigue.

_RAAARREER._ A shrill roar deafened Tohan as he looked up in horror and found not one, but several tree-monsters enter the city from the boundaries of the Evergreen Forest. Identically to his premonition, like watching a replay, the monsters began to stomp on houses, throw debris, and one even pitched a screaming person into its mouth. Tohan became overwhelmed with a queasy feeling at the sight, and vomited onto the ground .

Realizing his parents were still in danger, he ignored everything he felt as he raced towards his doorstep. Reaching the water channel that separated him from his home, Tohan dived underneath the water's flaming surface and swam as best as he was able until he reached the entranceway to his house. Tohan labored to drag himself up onto the docking platform, soaking wet and hurting over every inch of his body.

With still no mind to his taxing wounds, Tohan arrived at the front door and reached for the handle. He tried to open the door, but found no matter how hard he tried he could not budge the door. He screamed out in horror.

"MOM? DAD? MR. MORRIS?" With no answer, he tried again, louder this time. He could hear the flames roar within the house. "MOTHER? FATHER? ANSWER ME! ANYONE!" he cried with tears threatening his vision. This time, however, he received a muffled shout from behind the other side of the door. It was his father.

"TOHAN! IS THAT YOU?"

"YES DAD, IT'S ME!" Tohan yelled back clearly. He could hear his father coughing.

"TOHAN, THE DOOR IS JAMMED, I CAN'T BUDGE IT!"

Tohan's mind raced and suddenly a thought occurred to him. His axe; it was probably still in the boat if his mother hadn't taken it out when she had brought him and Mr. Morris into the house.

"HOLD ON DAD! I HAVE A PLAN!" he yelled, as he raced as fast as humanly possible back to their dockside. "Soa. . .please let it be there," he reached the boat, which had predictably caught fire.

"Damn!" he cursed, but just as he was about to turn away, a gleam of metal caught his eye. Without thinking, Tohan thrust his hand into the boat, despite the flame. Luckily, the wooden handle of his axe hadn't caught fire yet, but the same couldn't be said for his hand. As he reached for his weapon, the bandages on his injured hand caught fire. Tohan quickly unwrapped his bandaged hand and dropped the burning bandage into the water. It continued to burn. . . .

Tohan ran back to the door and could hear more coughing.

"TOHAN ARE YOU THERE?" his father's choking voice called.

"DAD, I'M HERE! GET EVERYONE AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" he shouted. Ignoring the piercing pain from the friction of the axe handle against his raw hand and the protest from his aching muscles, Tohan began hacking at the once elaborate wooden door. After several consecutive strikes, he managed to chop the door down. Clouds of thick, sulfuric smoke seeped out into the hall, but when we could see again, he saw that his mother and father were in the doorway, holding Mr. Morris between them. They were alive, and more or less unharmed.

"Tohan!" his mother cried. Tohan ran into the house to them, amidst the flames. There was no time for embraces however, as the archway hall, leading to the dock caved in under the weight of the burnt ceiling. Now Tohan and his family were trapped inside together. Tohan cringed when he heard his father curse in urgency and desperation.

Fa was crying."At least we're all together," she said sadly, as a second story wall crashed down from above into the staircase.

The heat from the flames all around them was baking Tohan alive. Even the water that had covered him and dried. He coughed as a cloud of smoke wafted across his face. There had to be a way out.

"I have an idea!" Teo yelled as he looked around. "Our house is made of clay, and clay gets hard and brittle when it's fired, right? If we could just manage to break through a wall !"

"The walls are too thick Teo! We'd need something immensely heavy to break through! And even if we could find something that heavy, even with our combined strength, we couldn't lift it!" Fa cried in despair.

"Ask your boy!" Mr. Morris cried, "If he could lift that tree--"

"-- FOR GOD'S SAKE MITCHEL, LOOK AT HIM! HE CAN BARELY STAND! I SWEAR BY SOA YOU MUST HAVE FALLEN ON YOUR HEAD BACK THERE! I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DIE ARGUING!" Fa screamed in dispirit.

Tohan, however, had taken the idea to heart. Why not, it was worth a try, wasn't it? Anything was better than nothing. If he could do it once, why couldn't he lift something that heavy again?

_I have been able to come this far, despite my pain,_ he thought to himself. Tohan looked around and stopped when he arrived at their kitchen wall unit. It had been hand-carved by one of Endiness' finest craftsmen from heavy maple wood. It had been in the house as long as Tohan could remember, and it looked more than heavy enough.

"Mom," Tohan said quickly, choking on more smoke, "How heavy do you think this wall unit is?"

Fa looked at him blankly. Without thinking, she answered,"Why, at least half a ton, why that. . ."

But Tohan was no longer listening. The teenage boy walked right over to the flaming unit and placed his hands in a push/pull position. The kitchen appliances came off the wall easily enough. . . . Tohan placed his injured hand at the base of the fixture and the other at his side. He lifted, but was unable to move the object.

Fa stopped babbling hysterically when she saw him, and instead started shouting angrily."Young man, just what do you think you're doing? Surely you don't believe Mitchel's babble? Son, you are only human! Tohan-- no one can lift that thing!" she cried in concern for her son. It would have appeared that Fa was right. As hard as Tohan tried he couldn't lift the structure.

"Soa, I'm too weak . . .I don't have anymore strength. I can't move anymore," the teenager whispered to himself hopelessly. As if a sign from an angry heaven, the den's burning ceiling collapsed, but mercifully missed his family. Fa screamed and Teo held her and Mr. Morris close to him, tight with fear. They would die . . . Tohan and his family would die and his vision would come to pass, if he did not somehow find his mysterious strength again.

Just the thought of a life without his family gave him all the strength he needed. With muscles quaking and an ungodly amount of pain, Tohan managed, very slowly at first, to lift the object an inch at a time. Out of the corner of his eye, Tohan saw his father gawking and he heard his mother scream. Fresh blood oozed from his hand again, and his arm threatened to break. But these occurrences did not stop Tohan. The pain his body felt was nothing compared to the ache in his heart at the mere thought of losing the people that mattered most to him in the world.

"STOP IT TOHAN, YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF!" his mother shrieked in mortification.

"I'm not going to let us all die here when I can prevent it!" Tohan cried, as he gave final push and lifted the furnishing above his head. He began walking towards their left wall with unnatural strength.

"By God! I would have never thought it possible unless I had seen it with my own two eyes!" Teo exclaimed in amazement.

With a last heave of inhuman strength, Tohan heaved the fixture through the wall, causing it to shatter and large hole to form. As Tohan stepped outside, be careful to avoid the flaming walls, he immediately dropped to his knees in pain and grabbed at his injured arm. Fa, Teo, and Mr. Morris all ran outside into the night air.

"I told you!" Mr. Morris insisted adamantly.

" My God, Tohan, how did you--?" Teo breathed.

Tohan looked at him. "Dad, I need a healing potion. . .I have to get to there before Kamuy, or Captain Harris is going to die!" Tohan panted, suddenly realizing that if this much of his premonition had been true, then the rest probably was as well. And he had seen what was coming.

"What are you talking about, son?" Teo asked as he knelt down beside him.

"Dad, help me," Tohan groaned.

Teo's face suddenly become one of realization. "Are you saying that you knew this was going to happen?" he asserted suddenly.

Tohan didn't answer.

"Why didn't you tell somebody?" Teo yelled and unconsciously grabbed his son by the shoulders and started shaking him gently.

"I tried," Tohan breathed out.

"STOP IT TEO, YOU'LL HURT HIM!" Fa screamed. Teo realized what he was doing and just as suddenly let go of his son. A roar brought the boy's attention to the monsters that were still stomping around freely.

"My god, Tohan, what are those things?" Teo said in a voice barely above a whisper. It was the first time the mayor had been outside, and the first time he had seen the creatures. He looked to Tohan, expectant that he held the answer.

"I don't know, dad. I have to get to the timberline, or Kamuy will die! Dad, please, I know Dr. Zipra gave you a healing potion!" Tohan pleaded again.

Teo shook his head furiously. "There is no way in the name of Soa I am letting you go out there, and especially alone! Kamuy can take care of himself and Harris can too!" Teo protested solidly.

"But Kamuy is my best friend. And I'm the only one who can help him. I need to go. I have to go. I have this . . .feeling. Dad please."

"Absolutely not!" Teo replied.

"Forgive me," Tohan answered, before he darted his hand in his father's pocket and grabbed the healing potion. Clasping it tightly, Tohan let himself fall back into one of the nearby water canals, before his father could grab hold of him. Tohan momentarily twisted under the water and relaxed somewhat as the current carried him to the other side of the canal. Upon breaking the water's surface in a space that was mercifully devoid of flame, Tohan pulled the cork out of the potion bottle and downed the contents. The pain in his body subsided to a lesser degree, but did not vanish completely. At least he got most of his strength back.

Over on the other side of the canal, Teo was yelling furiously. "TOHAN FLANDERS, COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Tohan faced his father and called back, "DAD, TAKE MOM AND MR. MORRIS AND GET TO SAFETY!" Tohan was about to leave, when suddenly his mother called out to him, in an expression he never would have thought possible from her.

Realizing her son's determination, Fa had picked up, and thrown Tohan's axe across the canal to him."TOHAN, TAKE THAT WITH YOU AND FOR GOD'S SAKE, BE CAREFUL!" she called.

Teo rounded on her in a mixture of anger and surprise."FA, WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME ARE YOU--"

"He's not so different from you when you were young. You also defied everyone and everything to protect those you love. I can't explain it, Teo, but I think Tohan is right, he has to go," she replied gently, although not without great weariness. If Tohan was going to go, and Fa knew he was, they were not going to be able to stop him. It was better that he be armed, in her opinion, though she would have preferred he had not gone at all.

"This is different from running away from home, Fa! And this is different from what I did! The people in the forest were after Kamuy, not me! They wouldn't have hurt me! God knows whatever is going on, but I'm sure whoever's doing this and those, those _things_, wouldn't lose any sleep over hurting people! Tohan could get killed!" Teo protested powerfully, but in a much gentler tone.

"We don't have a say. Let him go," Fa said, with tears in her eyes.

Turning to Tohan, who was retrieving his axe on the other side of the water, Teo called out, "BOY, YOU'D BETTER B BACK SOON, OR I'M COMING AFTER YOU!"

Tohan nodded."DON'T WORRY, MOM, DAD, I'LL BE BACK SHORTLY!" A howl, unmistakably Kamuy's from the sound, drew Tohan into action. He turned from the canal with one last look at his parents before he took off running.

Dodging arrows that fell all around him like rain, Tohan managed to make it through the mass of disarrayed people, to timberline path. Why on Endiness had Kamuy gone there, when Tohan had clearly told him to escort the girl to safety. Not long after entering upon the path, Tohan began to encounter the bodies of several of Furni's knights, all dressed in the tradition silver battle armor. Most were bleeding from severe gashes and arrow wounds, and all were showing the signs of a heavy battle. One of the soldiers weakly called out to Tohan as he ran.

"Please . . .young man . . .Captain Harris . . .dark elf . . ." he moaned. Those were his last words.

"I know, and I'm going to save them," Tohan said quietly to himself. The teenager heard Kamuy howl again, this time the sound was closer. Following the path he had taken in his vision he soon arrived at a familiar clearing. There, as he expected, was Captain Harris, badly injured, along with Kamuy and someone else he had not seen-- the little girl he had saved.

Kamuy sprang at the dark elf before him, just as Tohan had seen. Tohan could not utter a single warning as the elf shot forth a vine from his hand that wrapped around Kamuy.

"That ought to teach you to fight alongside humans!" the elf's arrogant voice beamed as the vines began to constrict the breath out of Kamuy. The elf then proceeded to walk over to Captain Harris, pick him up by the coif, and press a dagger to his throat. "Listen, pathetic human, and listen well. Don't let that Arane wolf's death be for nothing. Where is it?" the elf sneered.

"I . . don't know . . .what you're talking about," Captain Harris gasped.

The dark elf snarled and pressed the dagger tighter. "Don't play coy with me human! I'm losing patience! THE STONE, THE KEY, WHERE ARE THEY?"

The little girl Tohan had rescued stood glued to the spot crying as Harris spat, " I . . I'll never tell you!"

The sinister elf smiled cruelly."Well then, say good-bye to _them_." Captain Harris's family was brought before them.

"Please don't! They're innocent! They know nothing! Let my family go!" Harris yelled in sudden desperation.

"I think not," said the elf, "Now tell me where the stone and the key are, or you all die."

Tohan used this opportunity to sneak behind a few trees and make his way to Kamuy. The little girl, whom had cuddled up into a little ball, looked up hastily and would have screamed if Tohan hadn't clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh, it's okay," he whispered into her ear.

She nodded slowly and he released her.

"Don't make a sound," he added.

Tohan crept slowly over to Kamuy, all the while, trying to avoid detection. Kamuy saw Tohan approach him and tried to whine in greeting.

"Shhh!" Tohan urged gently, as Kamuy stopped struggling against the vine. Tohan began using the blade of his axe to cut Kamuy free of his green bindings, and soon he was free. Once Kamuy was free, he turned to the little girl, whose blonde pigtails shook as she sniffled. Wordlessly, Tohan motioned for her to return to Kamuy's back. Once Tohan had made sure that his young friend was secure, he knelt down and whispered into the white wolf's ear, "Make sure not to lose her, Kamuy. Take care of the three captors and I'll take care of the one in front."

Kamuy whimpered apologetically.

"I know, boy. He must have found you guys first. I don't blame you. Hurry now, go!" Tohan replied as he and Kamuy both darted for their targets.

"I tire of this, human. You are of no further use to me," the elf growled and drew back his wavy dagger to strike.

Now, Tohan was no expert fighter, but his father had taught him a few things. Tohan tapped the elf on the shoulder. Sure enough, the creature turned around whit an agitated, "WHAT?" and when he did, Tohan racked the elf square across the jaw with a right hook hard enough to knock the wind out of his opponent. The elf seemingly dropped Captain Harris, and his dagger from a combination of the force of the blow the and shock.

The dark elf looked surprised, but then furious as he whirled on Tohan. "HOW DARE YOU HUMAN! KILL YOUR HOSTAGES CAPTAINS! THAT--"

"ARGHHH!"

Kamuy had sprung onto one of the elf captains, knocking him down and causing him to release the little girl he had been holding. Taking great care to trample on his opponent as he ran by, Kamuy grabbed the robe of another of the elves, as he tried to execute Captain Harris' wife. With a tug backwards, the middle-aged woman was saved. Kamuy flicked his head, and in so doing, tossed the elf into the air and lunged after the final hostage-holding elf.

Tohan had problems of his own. The pale elf had telekinetically retrieved his dagger and swiped at him. Tohan ducked instantly as the dagger sliced the air above his head. Tohan immediately responded with a kick to the elf's knees, causing the elf to buckle. Tohan followed up with another punch into the elf's abdomen, that was met with a punch in the shoulder that he received from the elf in return. The elf proceeded with a spinning kick into Tohan's gut that sent him flying. The teenager hit the ground roughly.

The dark elf grinned as he levitated into the air and began shooting spires of ice from his palms towards Tohan. Tohan rolled to the side quickly and found his feet. Tohan readied his axe as he rushed at the evil elf, dodging several more ice spires. This proved to be in vain as he was suddenly met with a fierce gale of wind from his dark assailant and knocked backwards again.

"Oh humans are indeed pathetic!" the elf laughed, "However, I must admit, you are the first that has ever dared to strike the Great General Ziran! For that, you'll pay!" A strange spiraling energy slammed against Tohan, knocking him ever further backwards.

"Leave him alone, you meanie!" a childish voice yelled. That threat was accompanied by a far more menacing growl. Kamuy and his young passenger had turned towards the elf called Ziran, whom merely laugher harder.

"Oh, so now a child is giving me orders? How sad. Obviously no one has ever taught you proper respect for authority. Perhaps I might just make time to teach you now," he laughed, and using his telekinesis once more, he pulled the little girl clear off Kamuy's back and into his pale hands.

Tohan was overcome with desperation as he charged Ziran again.

"Down human! It's time your race learned their place!" the elf general sneered as Tohan ran headlong into a force-field the elf had erected around himself. Turning his attention back to his captive he smiled wickedly, while she struggled frantically for release. "Ah yes, now what should I do with you? How about I--OUCH!"

The six year old clamped down strongly on Ziran's hand with her teeth causing him to drop her.

"WHY YOU BRAT!" the elf screeched as he lunged at her. However, Tohan was ready for him, and hit the elf general hard across the face with the sharp end of his axe.

Ziran began screaming in pain and gushing blood from the deep gash across his face. While Ziran was yelling, Tohan grabbed his young rescuer and jumped on Kamuy's waiting back.

"MY FACE! MY FACE! HOW DARE YOU HUMANS! MY FACE!" the general screeched in a mixture of pain and fury. Tohan wasn't quite sure how the general could still be alive after that, much less standing, so it took him by surprise when the general suddenly stopping shrieking, although he was gasping for breath, and looked up at them. Tohan's slice had been clear, the elf called Ziran had a horribly disfiguring, diagonal gash from just beside his left eye down through his lips ending at the right side of his lower neck. Dripping with blood and sprouting a ghastly injury, all the while gleaming at them with maniacal, wild eyes that had suddenly turned as red as his blood, Ziran looked truly frightening. The child with Tohan had caught sight of him and screamed in terror. Even Tohan himself was taken aback by the new hideousness the elf general had sustained.

Moments later the general resumed his screeching."YOU'RE GOING TO PAY! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY WITH YOUR LIVES!" The elf followed up the threat, with a loud, echoing whistle. Seconds later, the earth began to shake, and Tohan looked up to find a scene from one of his worst nightmares. A monster, closely resembling a large, walking, petrified tree was running towards them, rattling the earth with each step.

"Oh Soa . . . " Tohan said in quiet fear as he gazed at the creature in terror. "KAMUY RUN!" he suddenly ordered hysterically.

Tohan began to feel the wind whip by as Kamuy broke out into a dead run. Any other time, Tohan would have enjoyed the sensation, but the pitching of the ground and the rattling of the earth backed by a chorus of Ziran's screaming, "GUARDIAN, KILL THEM! KILL THEM BEFORE THEY ESCSAPE!" changed Tohan's mood considerably.

Kamuy was running faster than Tohan had ever seen him run before, his speed could have rivaled that of the finest racing stallion in Endiness. Tohan did not doubt that Kamuy understood the fact that their lives rested with him, however, even with how fast the white wolf was running, the tree monstrosity was quickly overtaking them. They could not defeat the creature by fighting it, they simply did not have the power. Tohan was certain that even his seemingly super strength could not bring this monster down, and nor could they outrun it. Tohan felt truly powerless, a feeling he hated, and his mind was fresh out of ideas and mostly empty, save for his will to live.

The tree monster caught up to them and swung a massive hand at them with the power of a raging hurricane. The wind caused Kamuy's balance to falter. The tree guardian swung again with its other hand. Kamuy jumped quickly to the side as the house-sized hand shattered the trees behind them. The little girl Tohan held in front of him in riding position began bawling into Kamuy's neck fur.

"We're going to die, aren't we mister?" she cried hysterically.

Tohan did not even want to consider thinking about death. "It will be just fine. We'll make it," Tohan assured her as he hugged her closer to him. He hoped they would make it. Somehow.

The tree guardian outstretched its hand and this time they were within reach. The little girl buried her head deeper into Kamuy's fur, revealing a beautiful necklace she was wearing that consisted of several small, rounded silver stones about an inch in length and a forth of one in width. These seemingly bright silver "pearls" for Tohan had no idea what to call them, where strung together around the base of the girl's neck.

"I WISH WE WERE SOMEWHERE ELSE!" she cried as the tree monster's shadow fell over them. Was it Tohan's eyes, or were those stones starting to glow? The tree reached for them, with its branch like fingers open.

"I WISH WE WERE SOMEWHERE FAR, FAR AWAY FROM HERE!" the child cried again.

The tree demon's fingers closed in around the three of them like a cage and Tohan cringed and held his breath. They were going to die and it was all his fault. . . .

"I WISH WE WERE FAR, FAR AWAY!" the child cried out once more with no one but helpless Tohan to hear her.

As the monster's fingers walled them in, there was a blinding flash of silver light. It appeared to be coming from the girl's necklace! The next thing Tohan knew, he, the girl and Kamuy were being spun around in an open portal so fast that he blacked out.

MEANWHILE

Another dark elf, the one that had been trampled by the huge white wolf during his earlier attempt to assassinate his human hostage, approached a brooding General Ziran as he overlooked upon the destruction of Furni.

"My General, the conquest and subjugation of this Water City is nearly complete. The people have begun surrendering, and those that will not do so openly are being dealt with--what happened to your face?" the underling said in sudden shock and lack of restraint as the General turned to look at him.

Ziran scowled and backhanded his informant so hard he spiraled to the ground. "That is none of your concern!" he spat venomously.

The Captain hesitated, but then picked himself up and continued. "Sir, was it that boy and his wolf-pet?"

Ziran drew his dagger from its sheath and turned around sharply. " I SAID IT WAS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" he bellowed, but then, laughing to himself in a most mentally unsettling manner, or so the Captain thought, he lowered his voice, "They are being dealt with as we speak."

"If they are dead then that brings good news!" the Captain exclaimed as optimistically as General Ziran would allow for.

"And why is that, Captain?" Ziran asked in annoyance.

"Well, we're looking for some type of key, aren't we, sir? Well, I saw something odd when that huge wolf trampled me. . . "

"Spit it out!" Ziran hissed in irritability.

Not that the Captain could blame him. It was General Ziran who had been given this monumental and demanding task, and it was the General that would have to answer to Lord Nvernias before too long.

The Captain didn't feel any bit jealous over whatever had happened to his face, either."The wolf had a collar, sir."

"YOU IDIOT! THE CREATURE IS THE BOY'S PET! THE FACT THAT IT HAS A COLLAR SHOULDN'T COME AS A SURPRISE!" Ziran snarled and drew back his hand to strike.

"No sir! I mean the collar had a peculiar bronze adornment attached to it. It had some sort of prong in the back, like it fits into something," the Captain corrected swiftly.

General Ziran's eyes became wide. "And what did this ornament look like, Captain? Did it have a shape?"

The Captain nodded."Yes sir. It appeared to resemble the rising sun."

General Ziran dropped his dagger and actually smiled, making the Captain cringe slightly, before he heard his next words."Well done, Captain. I'll see to it that you receive a bonus. Now, all we have to do is send someone to collect the key off the animal's carcass, which will most likely be brought to us any minute now, anyway. Ah, the guardian returns. Is it done? Where are their bodies?" Ziran called impatiently to the gargantuan creature that had just lumbered up to him and placed one massive foot in front of him.

The massive monster shook its head and grumbled noisily. It was something that only Ziran seemed to understand, and it didn't please him.

"You don't know?" he snapped. A thought occurred to the elf General, and his face suddenly turned sour. "You don't know . . .or did they get away?"

The gigantic tree-like creature gave what was unmistakably a nod.

Ziran cursed. "HOW IN MAYFIL IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE? YOU'VE FAILED ME, CAPTAIN, GUARDIAN! CAPTAIN, GET ME A LOCATING SPELL! I WANT THOSE TWIRPS FOUND AND ANIHILATED! WE NEED THAT KEY!" he bellowed in fury.


	4. Late Night Visitors

Chapter Three: Late Night Visitors

The tranquil hum of the ocean's constant movement as the tide broke was all the sound that one could experience upon this particular night. It had been about an hour after sunset that the small village's residents, young and old alike, had retired to their bamboo and reed houses.

Not much was occurring in the sea-side village of Rogue on this night, not a single person stirred, save one. A gargantuan man stood on Rogue's martial arts platform as he overlooked the sea in the dull darkness of night. Twice the size of a normal man and twice as wide, the solitary figure looked like he was made for battle. He seemed absolutely out of place in achieving such a quiet moment.

A bright swell of light suddenly blinked to life from an armor buckle on the giant's chest. The man did not seem alarmed, but confused as he reached to his chest buckle and removed the resonating burnt orange stone. The flickering light of the stone revealed another figure, just behind him, an old and ancient looking man leaning heavily on a rattan cane. The wrinkles in the man's face cast a shadow of darkness around the rest of the man's features, but the large man appeared to know who it was that approached him.

"Why are you here again, this late, Kongol? I know something is bothering you," an old but steady voice said aloud, breaking the silence at last.

The man named Kongol turned to face the old man. "Ah, Haschel is a good friend, coming to check on Kongol. Kongol feels now is time to tell Haschel everything on Kongol's mind."

Haschel leaned heavily on his walking stick. "Go ahead Kongol, I'm listening," he assured.

The Giganto inhaled deeply before he began. "Kongol has had strange dream for many nights now . . .it is about boy with two different color eyes. Kongol knows, Kongol was taught about many features of Gigantos. Boy display nearly all of them . . . ." Kongol paused.

"So, you're saying that you believe this boy to be a Giganto?" Haschel asked mildly.

Kongol shook his massive head."Boy too small to be Giganto, but Kongol senses Giganto blood in him. Blood of strong line. If boy was Giganto, Kongol would have duty to teach him the old ways. Kongol also sense that boy in some sort of danger. Something hunt him. Kongol knows this more than just dream. Kongol's golden dragoon spirit has started to shine. The golden dragoon pleads with Kongol to find boy."

Haschel's old face exhibited a perplexed expression. "Hmm. . .odd. My dragoon spirit has not been active," he said slowly as he retrieved a purple stone from his red master's belt. The stone glowed with a bright, violet light in response to Kongol's stone, however the glow was steady, not fading in or out of light.

Kongol sighed as he replaced the stone back into its original place and the blinking glow ceased. Haschel too, pocketed his dragoon spirit.

"Kongol would like to ask good friend Haschel question," the Giganto said at last.

"Certainly," the old man replied.

"Kongol asks Haschel what Haschel think Kongol should do?"

The old man considered to himself quietly for a moment under the starry night sky. Replying at last, he answered slowly and with much thought. "You say your dragoon spirit asks you to find this boy?"

Kongol nodded.

"Then I would suggest you do as it asks. The dragoon spirits have never led us astray before and they only inspire visions when our actions are required to preserve life. Thirty years it has been now, since we defeated Melbu Frahma . . .it is strange that this boy should invoke a dragoon's concern. Kongol, I believe that something may yet still be very wrong. I advise you to use caution, but to follow your dragon."

Kongol gazed at his friend through huge brown eyes. "Kongol agrees. . .Kongol thanks Haschel, but assures Haschel he shall return as soon as able." In a flash of orange light, Kongol stood before the old warrior as a new being, enveloped in gleaming, gold-orange plate-mail and sporting a pair of large, sturdy orange wings.

"You should at least wait until morning," Haschel suggested.

Kongol shook his head."Time, Kongol feels, is of essence." Spreading his burnt orange dragon's wings, Kongol lifted himself into the sky. With a final nod from Haschel, the Giganto flew towards the east until he became nothing more than an orange star on the night sky.

Haschel peered after Kongol for a while, thinking to himself, before he heard light footsteps--so light he, being a master, had barely noticed them. However he had noticed-- they were coming from behind him.

"You still walk too hard, Wendel. It's late. You should have been inside hours ago," he said without turning around.

"I'm sorry Master, I just wanted to practice my Flurry of Styx technique. You know the whole house shakes when I practice inside, Master," a young male voice said apologetically. "Master, is something wrong?" he asked upon seeing Haschel's removed expression when he turned around.

"Nothing," Haschel answered, looking upon his young disciple. The eighteen year-old Wendel was a respectable height of 5'8", and had a lean, muscular build, created from years of perfecting the rogue art. Wendel was young, and hitherto, his skin was smooth and he shared the same tan skin tone that people of Rogue's heritage usually had. The teenager wore a purple disciple's gi, tied with a red sash, identical to Haschel's that complimented his jet black hair in its flat-top cut. Wendel had adorned his head with his red soul headband, and in the dull night light, it cast a shadow over his normally narrow face with its equally narrow but rounded features.

The old master locked his old brown eyes on his apprentice's chocolate ones. "Did you know that it is three o'clock in the morning, Wendel?" he asked in a fatherly tone.

"No sir, I didn't know. I'm not even the least bit tired though," the teenager answered.

Haschel smiled, but quickly covered it up with a sigh. "Ah, passion . . .it drives the young, especially. The young, with their boundless energy. I was just like you when I was your age."

Wendel grinned, making Haschel realize he was being too lenient. The old warrior coughed into his fist."Never you mind that, it's late and I want you to go back to the house. You shouldn't be out here," Haschel recovered quickly.

Wendel, being well-disciplined, did not argue, but only gave a respectful bow and left without another word. As Wendel walked away, a bright violet light beamed out heavily from Haschel's chest. Glancing down, the old master realized with no other dragoon besides himself around, that the spirit reacting to Wendel. Besides being the only other person around, the light seemed to chase after him before suddenly dying in Haschel's hands.

Haschel's old eyes widened, as he discovered he could no longer feel the Thunder Dragon's energy inside him or off of the glassy, now dormant, purple globe he held in his old, wrinkled hand. Haschel gasped. "My God . . .what's going on? This has never happened before. First Kongol and now this. I'm truly missing something."

However, secretly, and somewhere in the deep recesses of Haschel's subconscious mind, he was also giving a sigh of relief. The burden of the violet dragon would no longer be his to bear, and he could finally rest assured that someone more capable of harnessing the power would be chosen to take over for him. Especially Wendel. . . Haschel knew he should have expected nothing less. Indeed, in his old age, Haschel knew that he was no longer even able to undergo the transformation into the Knight of the Dragon, the Dragoon. In contemplation, he began walking the path back to Rogue's bamboo houses, a paradox of relief and worry playing at his mind.

* * *

Tohan awoke the next morning inside what appeared to be an old shack, with Kamuy laying next to him. His entire body ached as he picked himself up off the ground. Where was he? What had happened? Why did was he in so much pain? He looked down, taking note of the multiple, bloodied scratches and cuts all over his body. As the stinging resurfaced, so did his memory.

"SOA!" Tohan cried out in alarm, abruptly waking Kamuy, whom had been sleeping beside him on the discolored old wooden floor.

Kamuy picked his head up swiftly, opening his wild, golden eyes. Tohan jumped hastily to his feet, ignoring the surge of pain and dizziness, in attempt to get to the old, wooden doorframe. He fell, tripping over an uprooted board, inches shy of his goal. Tohan cried out in pain as he landed, bringing Kamuy immediately to his side,

Groaning in intense pain and aided by Kamuy, Tohan managed to make his way to the doorframe. With one arm still around his white wolf for support, he gazed out the open doorway onto the land around him. The earth there was heavily wooded, yet the groves of trees were scattered and isolated from each other, unlike the Evergreen Forest. He noticed an old, rickety fence astride the cabin, and an overgrown, ill-used pathway that obviously hadn't been traveled in quite some time. The rest of Tohan's view was impeded by the cabin's interior walls.

Tohan groaned in despair. "God, with that portal, we could have been flung anywhere in existence! I don't recognize these types of trees, let alone this place! And mother and father? What happened to them? I know they must be alive! Oh Soa, what has befallen Furni? Of all the times---"

He made to kick the old doorframe, but Kamuy pulled him backwards. Tohan sighed deeply as his confusion and rage subsided. He ruffled the thick fur on the back of Kamuy's neck with the hand he held onto him with. After Kamuy had helped Tohan over to a wooden box (there seemed to be plenty of them around), Tohan began rubbing his aching head. Naturally, the teenager was surprised enough to fall off the box when he heard a sudden voice behind him.

"Mister! Mister! You're finally awake You must have been very sleepy!" a childish voice chided.

Tohan grimaced from where he fell. He picked himself up and was about to reprimand the little girl for sneaking up on him when she ran over to him from behind, and flung her small arms around his midsection.

"Oh mister you were right! We made it! I'm so glad you're okay, too!" she cried as she pressed her small face into his stomach.

Tohan's irritation melted away. How could he be angry with someone so small when they were hugging him? Besides, it wasn't her fault for what had happened back in Furni. He sighed and wrapped one arm around her. A thought occurred to him; he didn't even know this child's name. As the little girl pulled away from him, Tohan took her little hand in his larger one. She looked at him curiously, with big blue eyes.

"Say what's your name, anyway, little one?" he asked gently.

"My name is Martel Lynn. Mom says I'm named after my grandmother, who collected all the stardust in the world and made my mom better when she was sick."  
Tohan looked at Martel strangely. "Stardust? What's Stardust?" he asked her curiously.

The blonde-haired girl shrugged."You don't know about Stardust? Mom says everyone has heard the story!" she said with a playful smile.

Tohan shook his head."I'm afraid I haven't," he replied truthfully.

The little girl shook her head in a mimicking gesture."You silly, I guess I'll have to tell you then. It's one of my favorite bedtime stories!" she giggled in the delight of having someone to tell. "Once upon a time, there was a very sad angel. She was sad because she was lonely. The one she loved was on Earth. So one day, she began to wish upon a star, her favorite one in the whole sky, that she and her love could be together. She wished every day until one day, Soa took pity on her, and made the man an angel too. The angel was so happy that she cried, and when she did, her tears fell to earth and became pretty silver stones called stardust. Now, since the stones contain an angel's happiness, if someone gathers enough of them, that person's wish is said to come true. My grandmother collected all the Stardust in the world and wished for my mom to get better. And she did! Mom says that when grandma gave her all the stones, she put them together in a necklace and wished for my every wish to come true. She says that my necklace is made of Stardust, but it's just a bedtime story," Martel said, pulling down the collar of her shirt to show Tohan her silvery, pearl-like necklace.

Tohan laughed ironically."Martel, your necklace created a portal when we were being chased by that tree-thing. You wished we were far, far away and we ended up here. I think it is more than a bedtime story," Tohan said in amazement.

"Hey, you're right mister! Maybe since those tree-thingies are gone, I can wish us back and find my mom!" Martel exclaimed. Before Tohan could say anything Martel had already begun chanting, "I wish we were home, I wish we were home!"

Tohan braced himself to be flung through another portal, but nothing happened. Martel's necklace only sparkled and then died. "Is it broken?" Tohan asked, dreading the answer.

Martel looked down at her necklace and shook her head. "I don't think so. It still feels kinda funny, like it still has some magic in it. I guess it just needs to rest, too," she said, shrugging.

"Oh, great," Tohan sighed, "I guess we're going to be stuck here for a while," he stated. "If I only knew where _here_ is," he mumbled to himself.

"I guess we'll have to wait. I hope my mom doesn't worry," Martel remarked in concern.

"Mine too," Tohan murmured in agreement.

"Cheer up mister! We'll be home before you know it! What's your name, Mister? I already told you mine."

Tohan smiled weakly. He had forgotten to introduce himself as well, but given the circumstances, there hadn't been time."How, rude of me, I'm sorry. My name is Tohan Flanders."

Little Martel put her hands over her mouth and was giggling feverishly.

"What's so funny, did I say something wrong?" he inquired in bewilderment.

The giggling girl managed to speak at last through fits of subdued laughter."Your name is funny, mister."

Tohan was confused."Why, what's wrong with it?"

"It just sounds funny,' the little girl persisted.

"Okay then . . . I have an idea," Tohan said, feeling slightly insulted, but not taking it to heart. "Why don't we go outside and take a look around?" he suggested.

Martel nodded and her giggling slowly faded.

"Kamuy, come here, boy," Tohan said gently. Until then, Kamuy had been sitting patiently on the floor nearby.

As Tohan went to get on Kamuy's back, Martel asked him a question."Doesn't your doggie mind when y ou do that?"

Tohan laughed."Oh no, he's really strong, he could easily carry three people and not feel a thing. Even so, I usually walk, but I'm still kind of sore from yesterday. Give me your hand and I'll help you up."

"Me too? I get a ride?"

Tohan smiled warmly."Of course. Did you think I was going to ride and just make you walk?" he said teasingly, as he took Martel's outstretched hand and pulled her up onto Kamuy's back.

"You're really nice Mr. Tohan," she said with a smile on her face.

"You know, you could just call me Tohan. The 'mister' makes me feel old," Tohan replied.

"Okay mister Tohan," she said, again, though by pure accident. "Sorry, mom always said it was polite to say that to people I don't know," she said in earnest.

"Well, that's okay, Mister Tohan is fine, I guess," he answered with an apologetic smile. After making sure to remind Martel to bend forward as they passed out of the doorframe, Tohan took his first real gaze at his surroundings. He could hear the sounds of a gushing waterfall somewhere behind him, and the view in front of him was peaceful. They were indeed in a forest of trees, which gradually gave way to a grassland only a short distance further. The setting of the landscape seemed very peaceful, with birds singing sweetly and the tall, golden grass rippling in the gentle wind. There was still no sign of human life though . . . . Tohan gave Kamuy a pat on the shoulder, assuring him that it was okay to move forward.

The trio followed the old, worn path until they came to a fork in the road marked with an old, faded wooden cross sign. Even though he was close to the sign, Tohan still couldn't read it, for it was covered in a thick layer of dust. They boy slowly slid off of Kamuy's back, walked over, and wiped away the thick covering for the sign pointing left. The letters were still legible, but just barely. The black paint that had lined the engraved letters had long since been weathered away, so only the initial etchings of the letters remained.

"Li-me-sto-ne-cav-e. Limestone Cave," Tohan read aloud, "I have absolutely no idea where in Endiness that is, do you Martel?"

The little girl shook her head, so Tohan proceeded to uncover the next sign. It read:

_H-E-L-L-E-N-A_

Tohan immediately stopped reading as was overcome with realization. He had heard of Hellena. It was the most infamous prison in all of Endiness where the cruelest of tortures and executions took place. He shivered. He did not even want to think about how close they might be to such a place. However, this provided him with the world locale he had been searching for.

"What does it say Mr. Tohan?" Martel asked curiously.

Tohan sighed inwardly. He had better sense than to tell a six year old about a place full of danger and death. It would undoubtedly scare her, so he lied.

"Hmm. It says that way is a dead end. But I have an idea of where we are now. I was right in saying that we were flung to the other side of Endiness. We are on the continent of Serdio! However, I don't know exactly just where in Serdio we are," Tohan explained, although he was not entirely sure any of what he had just said would register to a six year-old.

Martel however, seemed to have much more simple concerns than a deadly prison, being two continents away from home and not knowing exactly where she was.

"Hey Mr. Tohan, I'm getting hungry. What about you?" she asked innocently.

Tohan' stomach growled before he could reply. His thoughts had been entirely consumed by his troubles up until now. This current situation added one more. What were they going to eat? There certainly weren't any obvious cities around and so far Tohan hadn't seen any animals big enough to hunt . . .and if they didn't eat, it was only natural that the three of them would die.

"I am too," he answered as he rubbed his stomach, "Why don't we go back to the shack and I'll leave Kamuy with you while I go look for food," he answered as he labored to climb back onto the white wolf's back.

The three of them soon returned to the shack that they had first found themselves in, and after making sure Martel and Kamuy were situated, Tohan grabbed the axe that he had been wielding the night before and left the shack again. He prayed that he would at least be able to find something edible, so that they wouldn't starve until they could figure out where they were and how to get help. It seemed that Soa favored him, because as Tohan walked into the land behind the shack, he saw a cliff, a waterfall, and lots of bushes with bright pink berries.

Tohan checked the berries for an indicator of whether or not the bushes where of the Bramble Berry variety, like the ones that grew throughout Mille Seseau. Sure enough, the leaves of the bush donned a yellow triangle in the middle of the leaf's palm, which resembled a thorn. Tohan sighed in relief as he pulled out the bottom of his shirt and began to gather berries. At least for now they had fresh water and food.

When Tohan returned to their dwelling he found Kamuy and Martel waiting for him eagerly.

"Did you find anything?" Martel said excitedly as Kamuy gave a short bark.

Tohan grabbed a large fistful of the juicy bubblegum-colored berries and handed them to her. Then he took the same amount and placed the fruits on the floor at Kamuy's feet. The enormous wolf immediately started gobbling them up, leaving fresh, foamy drool in their place. Martel wrinkled her nose at the sight.

"Eww . . . . Mr. Tohan, what are these?" she asked as she turned away from Kamuy to face him.

"They're Bramble Berries," he said as he plopped one into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed it. "See? It's okay. They actually taste a lot like candy. Me and Kamuy used to eat them all the time back home. They grow right along the forest line," he assured.

Martel took a berry out of her pile and nibbled at it slowly. She then smiled and placed the whole thing in her mouth. When she had finished swallowed she chimed,"They do taste like candy! They're really good!"

And so contented, the girl began to eat without complaint. Tohan placed another berry in his mouth, savoring the sugary sweetness. However, his happiness was short-lived as thunder echoed from above and rain could be heard tapping the ceiling . . .and the floor. Tohan's hair became saturated with water as he surveyed the many leaks and holes he had failed to notice earlier that resided in the ceiling.

"Okay . . .tomorrow I build my own house. This one's beyond repair," he murmured to himself.

His companions were in a similar mood. Kamuy groaned, before walking over behind a crate to lay down, giving off a typical wet-dog odor.

Martel shivered."I'm cold and tired," she whined quietly.

Tohan moved closer to her and pulled her to him."There. Is that any better?" he asked, as he in turn moved closer and snuggled into Kamuy's soft side.

"Yes. You're warm, Mr. Tohan," she murmured in reply and fell asleep not long after.

Tohan was tired too, exhausted was a better word. So even as difficult as it was with the noise and the rain, Tohan eventually managed to fall asleep.

The trio of Furnian refugees awoke early the next morning groggy and sore, but at least they were dry. The rain had stopped somewhere close to what Tohan guessed was midnight and they had been able to sleep under a breezy wind. Tohan groaned as he realized that if he was going to go cut wood he needed to start early. He rose to his knees and looked over to Kamuy and Martel.

"Good morning, Mr. Tohan," Martel yawned as she wiped the dust from her eyes.

Kamuy yawned as well and licked his lips as his stomach growled.

"Are you hungry too, doggie?" Martel asked him as she patted Kamuy on the top of the head with a flat hand.

Kamuy whined and licked her hand.

"Well, why don't you and Kamuy go out to the cliff behind the shack and pick berries. After that, you guys can go play until sunset. Kamuy will stay with you, so you'll be safe. I shouldn't be gone too long." Tohan replied to Martel.

Kamuy turned his large, white head towards Tohan and gave him a questioning look.

"Where are you gonna go, Mr. Tohan?" Martel inquired in curiosity.

"I'm going out to chop wood and start building another place to stay. I wasn't kidding when I said that this place is beyond repair," the teenager said while gesturing to the many holes in the ceiling and floor and to the numerous missing boards in the foundations around them. Martel then posed a very important question.

"Well, where are we going to build a house, Mr. Tohan? Have you already found a spot?"

Tohan shook his head. "

"Well, that's a good question Martel. I don't really know. However, I was planning on trying to build something a little roomier than this, seeing as we might be here a while. Say Martel, can you feel any more power in your necklace yet?"

She nodded. "A little bit. I think maybe they get stronger every day. One by one," she answered.

"Great! How many stones are there?" he asked with enthusiasm.

"Fifty, I think. At least that's what my mom said."

Tohan hung his head. "Fifty?! Geez! At this rate we'll be here for little over a month and a half! I guess I'd better pick a good spot!" he exclaimed in slight despair before turning to leave. "Watch her Kamuy, don't leave her and keep her safe."

The horse-sized wolf gave a pant of acknowledgement.

"Mr. Tohan, wait! I have an idea! Why don't we build a tree house? I've always wanted to live in a tree! I used to pretend I was a bird and could fly . . . ." she trailed off, but Tohan wasn't listening.

"A tree house? That would definitely pose a challenge for me to build, but then again, we'd probably be safer the higher up we are," he quietly thought aloud.

Martel tugged at the hem of his t-shirt to get his attention. "Are you listening to me, Mr. Tohan?"

Tohan looked down and nodded. "Yes, and I think a tree house is a great idea Martel. I'm going to look around and see if I can't find a suitable tree. You two be good and I'll be back later," Tohan said and walked outside.

He then spent ample amounts of time looking around the strange new land he had suddenly found himself in. However, after searching for hours, he still hadn't found a tree large enough or strong enough to support a house. So, naturally, Tohan retired back to the cabin slightly disappointed. When he returned, Kamuy and Martel seemed to still be out playing, so he sat down on an old nearby crate to rest. A strong draft of afternoon air flowed down from the ceiling and Tohan noted with irritation that the very ceiling itself was just barely suspended by a thread. _Suspended_. That word suddenly sprung an idea into Tohan's head. Instead of just using one tree, Tohan could suspend the tree house between several! There were some thick ones right beside the Bramble Berry bushes next to the waterfall. Individually they were not strong enough to support the foundations of a tree house, but together they would be. He could build the tree house there and they could use this shack for storage. Contented with this new plan, Tohan went to survey the site and found it to his liking. Memorizing a close account of the length of wood that was needed, he shouldered his axe and went about gathering forest lumber.

Over the course of the next two weeks, the tree house had begun to take shape quite nicely, due mainly to Tohan's intense day-long labor. The suspension idea had been flawless, he had already laid the foundation between the grove of sturdy trees in the shape of an octagon. Tohan had also successfully begun constructing walls to separate the interior into five different parts and even constructed a balcony on the outside. He had even impressed himself, remembering to leave smalls spaces in the wall structures for windows and the doors he had already made. By midweek on the fourth week, all that remained was for Tohan to create thatching for the roof and to complete the thatching itself. He was eager for this last objective to be accomplished, for everyone was tired of sleeping in that old, creaky shack.

However, for the most part, Tohan's companions seemed to be fairing well adapting to everything that had happened. To Tohan's surprise, Martel really didn't seem to mind her new style of living. She seemed more or less content to play all day and occasionally help Tohan braid grass into rope, although she did sometimes whine about how she missed her mother. Tohan didn't blame her. He missed and worried about his family too.

The next morning came just like any other would have, Tohan went out to the field to cut fibrous wild grasses, and after he had a crate full, he began to weave them into more rope. Martel was running through the same field, enjoying herself chasing a multi-colored butterfly, while Kamuy walked calmly beside her. The day progressed rather slowly, but Tohan managed to make much of the needed thatching by the time the sun began to set. The three of them returned to the shack, and while Martel and Kamuy went out to pick berries, Tohan went down to the stream for a much needed bath.

Tossing his tattered clothes onto the riverbank, he jumped into the water, allowing the cold sensation to sooth his aching muscles. He closed his eyes, trying to revel in the feeling, trying to relax. He let himself float in the water, almost drifting off to sleep.

_AHHHHH!_ Martel's sudden, shrill scream immediately brought Tohan out of his meditation. He distinctively heard the sound of Kamuy growling, before he turned around to see the white wolf back what looked to be a dark elf into the side of the old shack fangs bared.

Tohan's heart gave a frantic leap, as he recognized that what he was seeing was indeed a dark elf, and that another one had just broken down the back wall of the old shack. Martel, who had apparently been inside, came rushing out of the doorway screaming again, trying to evade the hands of her pursuer.

"HELP! KAMUY! MR. TOHAN! HELP!" she screamed in panic.

. "I'm coming Martel!" he yelled out to her loudly. Without really thinking, Tohan raced to the river bank and grabbed his axe. He was suddenly aware of a harsh, cold hand that grabbed him from behind. He did a back kick into his unseen attacker's stomach and then continued his charge towards the elf attempting to grab hold of Martel. To his dismay, he wasn't fast enough. The elf grabbed Martel up by the collar of her dress and turned around abruptly in his tracks, shooting a beam of energy that stunned Tohan.

The elf that had just stunned him looked him over and began laughing hysterically. "My, some hero you are human! What wonderful armor, captain underwear," the elf cried in laughter.

Looking down as best as he was able, Tohan realized that the elf was right. He had run out in his underwear, and was now frozen-stiff that way. He could not move any part of his body, save his eyes. He had never been more embarrassed and horrified at the same time. In front of him, he saw Kamuy spring on an elf that had been trying to attack him, but he too was hit with a similar stunning beam before he could make contact. Tohan could hear rustling behind him, indicating that the elf he had kicked was also back on his/her feet. Just how many of them were there? How had they found them, and surprised them so easily?

The elf that had stunned Kamuy sauntered over to his other two comrades."Hey boys, I guess we caught them at a bad time," he said mockingly, eyeing Tohan's underwear, "How fortunate," he added sinisterly.

He then held up Kamuy's collar, which he has removed, in one hand, dangling it out for the others to see. "So, we have the key and the twerps . . .the only thing we are still missing is . . . .THIS!" he snarled and then punched Tohan hard across the face and then kicked him in the stomach. The teenager spat out blood, but still be stunned, he could do little else.

Martel began crying when she saw this, and he elf-captor swiftly slapped her across the mouth.

Seeing this brutality, Tohan found the muscles of his mouth."You limp Sandworm! She's only a girl!" he snarled. Another kick to the abdomen silenced his next remark. Tohan felt a warm sensation against his skin and tasted something metallic, as blood trickled down the side of his mouth.

"That was a gift from us," the elf grinned. He then took Tohan's axe out of his stiff hand and readied it to swing. "And this gruesome end is a gift from General Ziran. He sends his regards!" he added in glee and swung.

Tohan closed his eyes and heard Martel scream, but no blow touched him. He opened one eye to discover with surprise that his would-be-executioner was dangling in the air, still holding his axe. Looking higher up, he saw that the axe had been seized at the base of the blade by a huge hand.

The elfish menace's only reaction was to gape awkwardly at something or someone Tohan couldn't see.

He then heard a gruff voice from behind him. "Kongol thinks you in need of attitude adjustment."

A second large fist the size of Tohan's head landed into the elf's midriff and sent him flying into a tree in front of Tohan. The other two elves rushed the mysterious newcomer, one releasing his hold on Martel, and were promptly seized around the head and slammed together. They fell to the ground, out cold.

Tohan saw fear in Martel's eyes before she ran into the destroyed cabin and hid. Tohan could tell that the thing behind him was huge, due to the strong, sudden air waves the creature behind him created as it moved. Sure enough a being wearing a lion-skin loincloth twice the height of a normal man and three times as wide stepped in front of him. The being had deep brown eyes, almost black, and a raven-haired mohawk on his otherwise bald head. The gargantuan man knelt down and forced a lime green fluid from a flask down his throat. Tohan felt warmth begin to enter his limbs again and slowly they became less and less stiff.

When Tohan looked to his rescuer again and looked him over more thoroughly, he could not believe his eyes. The height, the rippling muscles . . . His rescuer could only be---

" You, you're a Giganto!" he exclaimed in surprised.

The man nodded."Yes. Name is Kongol. Kongol travel across sea to meet you. You and Kongol last of the Giganto blood-line," Kongol said simply.

Tohan gazed at Kongol dumbfounded by his sudden appearance, and then started shaking his head slightly in utter disbelief."I'm sorry. You must have the wrong person. I am definitely no Giganto."

Kongol shook his head. "Kongol is sure he find the right person. He simply does not believe Kongol. So Kongol asks you, have you ever done something humans not do? Like lift impossibly heavy object, like Birch Tree maybe? Kongol saw boy save old man," the Giganto persisted.

"How in Endiness do you know about that? No one was there!" the teenager gasped.

"Kongol see in dreams. You no believe Kongol? You even dress like Giganto," Kongol said while eyeing Tohan's underwear.

"Hey, that's just a fluke!" Tohan insisted.

Kongol chuckled strongly.

Tohan's attention then turned back to Kamuy."Kamuy!" Tohan cried in concern as he ran to his immobile friend.

"He just stunned.. Give him this," Kongol said as he handed Tohan another flask of lime-green body purifier. Within moments Kamuy was as good as new. Kamuy licked Tohan's hand and rubbed up against his legs in thanks.

"Kamuy . . .?" Kongol said questioningly.

"Yes," Tohan replied, "he was once my father, Teo's pet, more than thirty years ago. To make a long story short, Kamuy got sick and a wandering warrior saved him."

Kongol nodded."Hmm. I see. And Kongol guess your mother Fa? And you live in old major house in Furni?" he asked.

"I--Yes! Who are you and how do you know all these things about me when we've never met before!" Tohan asked in bewilderment.

"Kongol one of seven heroes. Kongol there when Shana heal wolf."

"Kongol . . .yes! I've heard your name before in mom and dad's story! But then . . .that would also make you a dragoon!"

Kongol nodded."How else you think Kongol cross sea so quick? Kongol too heavy to swim," he answered with a grin.

"Then dragoons are not just legend!?!" Tohan said in now utter amazement.

Kongol removed a glowing stone and showed it to Tohan."Kongol earth dragoon."

"Then why come after me, not that I'm not grateful that you showed up when you did," Tohan added.

"You have hard head. Good for battle, bad for listening. That Giganto trait too."

Tohan sighed."You don't give up easily do you?" the teenager asked with a grin.

"Kongol learned that there hope in even smallest things. Kongol don't give up."

"I see. Then are you going to insist on telling me that I am of Giganto blood until I believe you?" Tohan said skeptically.

Kongol merely nodded and Tohan sighed again."Well, seeing as I owe you my life, I guess you are welcome to stay as long as you like. Although, I'm afraid I still haven't quite finished the roofing yet," Tohan offered apologetically as he gestured to the tree house.

Kongol's black eyes surveyed the manmade building in amazement."You build that by hand?"

"Yes, it took quite a while too," Tohan said in earnest.

Kongol nodded in approval."Kongol is impressed. What the name of the crafter?" he asked, looking Tohan in the eye.

"Oh, right. My name is Tohan. This is Kamuy," the boy said as he gestured to his wolf, "and the girl is Martel," he said as he turned to look at the box the small child was shivering behind.

Martel peered curiously over the top of the box with her big blue eyes.

"It's okay Martel! This is Kongol and he won't hurt you," Tohan called to her.

Martel eyed Kongol and disappeared behind the box again.

"I don't understand why she's scared," Tohan sighed.

Kongol however, was not offended at all."Girl small, Kongol large. Kongol appears to child like scary monster," he explained.

"Oh . . ." Tohan said in realization. Tohan shuddered from a sudden breeze, and realized he was still in his underwear. "Umm, if you will please excuse me Kongol, Kamuy, and Martel I am going to run back to the riverbank and grab my clothes," he said embarrassedly.

As Tohan hurried back to the river bank to get dressed Martel shied slowly out into view."Mr. Kongol," she asked with a slight tremble, "What are you going to do with those elf bullies?"

Kongol looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "Kongol going to take them far away and tie them somewhere they no bother you again."

"Are they dead?" she asked.

"No, just knocked out," Tohan answered for him as he resurfaced from the stream's edge, re-clothed.

Kongol nodded as he walked over and picked up the individual elves. Walking into the forest, he looked back to them.

"Kongol be back in the morning. Tohan should be on guard until then," he said as he disappeared into the forest becoming another one of the many shadows.

As Tohan stared after him Martel ran up to him and laughed. "Oh Mr. Tohan you looked so funny in your underwear!"

Kamuy too panted hard, which sounded a lot like laughter.

"Okay, it was not like I had a choice!" Tohan protested, which only made them laugh harder. Tohan sighed and managed a smile before throwing his arms up in surrender. He walked over and picked up Kamuy's collar that the elf had dropped.

"What the heck was this even about?" he mumbled and fastened the band back around his white wolf's neck. "Go straight to sleep you two. I'll keep watch," he assured and stared in the direction Kongol had gone.


	5. Lessons Learned, Lessons Shared

Chapter Four: Lessons Learned, Lessons Shared

Kongol was true to his word; when Tohan awoke the next morning beside Kamuy and Martel he caught sight of the Giganto sitting on a nearby rock, sharpening a very unique-looking axe.

_Odd, I must not have noticed that he was carrying a weapon, but then again I really didn't have time to pay that close of attention, _Tohan sighted inwardly.

Kongol noticed Tohan had stirred and looked up from the managing of his axe. "Good. Tohan awake now. Now he and Kongol go to the field to cut more straw."

Tohan blinked."You're going to help me finish the tree house?"

Kongol nodded."Sooner house built, the sooner Kongol can begin Tohan's training."

Tohan stared at him blankly. How many times did he have to protest that he was no Giganto? Tohan sighed and shook his head. "I thank you for saving my life and for your willingness to help, but again, I am no Giganto."

Kongol nodded."Not Giganto, but of Giganto blood."

Tohan frowned. "Not even that."

Kongol grinned broadly.

"What? What are you grinning for Kongol?" Tohan asked in a worried tone.

Kongol openly laughed."Young Tohan is different and he know it. He not able to explain why he do impossible things."

Tohan just gawked stupidly with no words to say and continued to shake his head in denial.

Kongol remained persistent."Fine. How about Kongol and Tohan make deal?" He suggested.

"A deal?" Tohan repeated.

Kongol nodded."Kongol give Tohan a test to see if Tohan of Giganto blood. If Tohan is descendant of Gigantos, Tohan will train with Kongol. If Tohan fail and not a Giganto, Kongol will help finish tree house and then leave," the giant suggested.

Tohan rubbed his chin in consideration and then obliged. What could it hurt, and after all, he had nothing to lose."Okay, fine. What is your test?" Tohan asked curiously

"No doubt Tohan already know what magic do to Gigantos. About what even small one, like mist spell, does."

Tohan nodded."Yes. Gigantos don't have a high resistance to magic. It was a deficiency in the blood's ability to correctly channel destructive manas. It is partially due to their abnormal strength. I learned that in my schooling sessions."

Kongol nodded again."Yes, and so mist not even damage a human. Call girl here."

Tohan obliged and went to wake Martel. He surfaced with her moments later from the shack. This time, Martel did not shy away in fear of Kongol, but she didn't leave Tohan's side either.

"Yes?" she asked uncertainly to Kongol when he beckoned her over to him.

Kongol removed a small, shiny crystal from a pouch at his waist and blew softly onto the glimmering stone. A light white mist embedded with many tiny snowflakes came out of the prism's end. As the icy breeze drifted across Martel's hand she giggled.

"Oh that tickles," she squealed. Other than laughter, she showed no signs of abnormalities or effects caused by the mist.

Kongol then turned the crystal, so that its projecting point targeted his own hand. Blowing lightly on it, the same mist encircled his hand and quickly began to coat the tips of his fingers with ice.

Kongol extended his arm so Tohan could get a better look at it."Kongol's hand frozen. Human girl's is not. Crystal will tell Tohan who he is," Kongol explained as he clenched his fist and in so doing crushed the ice around his fingers.

Tohan then extended his hand to Kongol with uncertainty wandering through his mind. If he was part Giganto that would explain a lot, but still, that would just serve to make him even more different from anyone else.

Kongol blew on the crystal for the third time, and again the mist issued forth. Tohan felt a slight chill as the mist passed onto his skin, but nothing happened. Moments passed by and still nothing happened until at last Tohan identified himself as completely human. Tohan opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced when he felt a tightening sensation around his fingers and a strange icy numbness. He glanced down at his hand and found that his fingers had turned a slight blue hue and were beginning to crystallize, however not to the severe degree that Kongol's fingers had. Kongol peered at Tohan's frosted hand, but did not say a word.

"I . . .I can't . . .it's not possible . . .I mean . . .I just," than sighed in defeat. "You tried it on Martel and you explained my strength. I . . .I believe you now Kongol," he stuttered at last.

Kongol put the crystal back into his belt pouch."Good. Kongol know it hard for Tohan to believe, but Kongol will teach Tohan many things impossible to humans. As for bloodline, Gigantos believe every 7th generation a strong warrior emerge. Kongol such a warrior and last of Gigantos," he explained.

"Yeah, Gigantos are supposed to be extinct. How did you--" Tohan trailed off, noticing that Kongol looked away.

"Kongol saved by Emperor Doel when Kongol still small. Kongol admired Doel. Doel had strong power and good intention. Doel not the man most remember until the end of his life," Kongol said in reverence.

"I'm sorry Kongol, I didn't mean to pry. I remember reading something about Emperor Doel . . . He was the leader of Imperial Sandora that opposed King Albert and the Kingdom of Basil. He died nearly thirty years ago. So he was your friend? I'm sorry." Tohan said in earnest, deciding to stop there, afraid of offending his gargantuan companion. Tohan shouldered his axe and walked ahead. Kongol broke out of his reverie and followed him to the field in silence.

The entire day consisted of Tohan and Kongol cutting prairie grass, weaving hemp rope, and making thatch tiles for the roof. Within the next three days the house had been completely finished and was an impressive splendor to see. Both Tohan and Kongol themselves were surprised how well the building had taken shape. All in all, the building housed four separate rooms: a large, roomy den, a small pantry-like room, and two decently-sized bedrooms. That night, Tohan, Kamuy, Martel and Kongol finally had a warmer, safer dwelling to sleep in. Martel had immediately claimed a bedroom for her own and Tohan and Kamuy occupied the other. Kongol used the bare pantry as his temporary room.

The next morning Tohan awoke to find Kongol waiting in the doorframe."Good grief Kongol! What time do you get up anyway?" the teenager muttered sleepily.

Kongol clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Tohan need to get up earlier, it the tenth hour already. Dawn at sixth hour. Four hour training time wasted," he said sternly.

Tohan grimaced as he got to his feet. "I agreed to training, not boot camp!" he protested grumpily.

"Bring axe, today we practice swiping technique," Kongol instructed.

Tohan grabbed his axe, and followed Kongol out into the forest after checking in on Martel and Kamuy.

Over the next couple of hours Tohan had mastered two new techniques, one called 'Pursuit' and the other, 'Inferno'. All the while, he practiced on fallen trees that steadily he pre-chopped for furniture. By the end of the day, Tohan had prepared blocks of wood suitable for a table, chairs, bed-frames and a bookcase.

The next day, Kongol made Tohan review all he had learned the previous day and then taught him numerous axe blocks. Day by day Kongol and Tohan trained until at last Tohan's weaponry skills rivaled Kongol's. The next day, they began working on hand-to-hand techniques.

Tohan ducked as Kongol punched in at him with the force of a small tornado. He was suddenly aware of an ache in his gut as he landed hard of the ground. "Ow! Jeez! What did you do that for!?!" the teenager demanded harshly.

Kongol shook his head and helped his young sparring partner up. "Tohan have good reflexes, but only aware of single attack. Enemies will use many attacks," the Giganto explained.

Tohan growled as he rubbed his stomach. "I don't even see why we're doing this. I fight just fine with my axe," he protested.

Kongol sighed. "Kongol learned long ago always be prepared to have back-up plan. Unless Tohan attach his axe, Kongol guarantee he will not always have it when he need it. Beside, Tohan might run across enemy that know how to disarm. Tohan want to use axe? Go ahead?" Kongol offered.

Tohan looked at him questioningly. "Are you sure about that Kongol?"

The Giganto nodded . The two resumed a fighting stance and began to spar. Tohan managed to block four various types of punches before a sudden crescent kick sent his axe hurling through the air and a Giganto fist became level with his eyes.

"See? Though you do better at first, you lost axe and become venerable to Kongol's attack," Kongol explained.

Tohan groaned."I know."

Over the next few days the teenager's teachings intensified. And each time Kongol began to strike harder and harder until finally he was forced to use Giganto strength. It was not uncommon for Tohan to retire to his bedroom at night sore and beaten. It seemed to him that he would never be able to master the techniques Kongol was trying to teach him, he simply wasn't strong enough. It was days like these that he was really beginning to have doubts about this whole Giganto thing. However, one day in the second grueling week of training, he finally managed to grasp hold of his own strength and manage an effective counter-attack against Kongol, which knocked him backwards and out of breath.

Tohan's eyes widened in shock as he ran over to his large friend."Soa! Are you alright Kongol? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--"

The Giganto held up one large hand to silence him. The last of the Gigantos grinned as he picked himself up."No, Tohan do well. Now Tohan get it. Do it again," he encouraged.

With Kongol's insistence and several more sparring sessions it seemed that Tohan had at last grasped at least a decent understanding of Kongol's fighting style. Now when night fell, Kongol would also return to his room with bruises. After a few more days of review and Kongol's time with them began to near the one month mark, Kongol began to teach Tohan some of the more subtle aspects of Giganto culture, such as how to track, how to distinguish medicinal herbs from harmful ones, and how Gigantos would use their connection to the land to calm wild beasts.. Among the many Giganto skills, Kongol also taught Tohan many old Giganto traditions, such as how to hold you weapon when a figure of authority was present and the proper burial rights for a worthy adversary or a friend. But Tohan's favorite topics of all were Giganto legends and lore.

Of all the many legends that Kongol told to him, Tohan liked the story of the Giganto, Belzac, the best. Belzac had been a Giganto that fought alongside humans in the war against Wingly domination over eleven millennia ago. His courage inspired Tohan and his strength awed him. According to Kongol, Belzac had also been one of seven dragoons that lead humans to victory. He fought originally for the protection of innocence and the preservation of equality among all races. Kongol admired him too for the same reasons, and yet Tohan had a feeling there was more to the story than what Kongol was telling him.

"Mr. Kongol, why do you seem to know so much about Belzac? You seem to know more about him than all the others," Martel asked curiously as they sat in the tree house listening to one of his stories.

Kongol's face reflected a sense of deep respect as he gazed at the blonde-haired child."Kongol know, because Kongol see. Belzac first earth dragoon, so Kongol sees and feels as he did through dragoon spirit," he answered as he removed a glowing orange stone from his chest buckle and held it out for Martel to see. The orange radiance refracted in her eyes, making them seem to glow as well.

"Ooo. Shiny. That pebble is really pretty Mr. Kongol," she said in fixation as she stared at it.

"Can I hold it?" she asked with pleading blue eyes.

Kongol was hesitant at first, but then extended it to her.

Tohan watched closely."Are you sure that's such a good idea Kongol? I mean--"

`Kongol nodded. "It fine. Girl cannot damage or lose it," the Giganto assured.

Martel's eyes welled with tears as she held the now glassy orange stone in her hands.

"Why isn't it glowing anymore?" she asked sadly as the light faded out

"Golden Dragoon Spirit only glow in the hand of those who can use its power, or when other dragoon nearby," Kongol said softly, trying to prevent Martel from crying.

"Yeah Martel, see I bet if I hold it too, it won't glow for me either," Tohan comforted.

"Okay," Martel sniffed, "You hold it Mr. Tohan." She handed it out for Tohan.

Tohan looked to Kongol, whom gave a nod of permission. Tohan gingerly clasped his fingers around the burnt-orange orb and carefully placed it in his hand. To him, it seemed the object should be so delicate that it could break any moment, because it was so precious. He definitely did not want to damage something so priceless if it was indeed what Kongol said it was.

Holding the Golden Dragoon Spirit was a strange experience for Tohan. He had never felt anything like the warm, soothing, and yet powerful sensation that permeated from his hand throughout the rest of his body. He felt his bruises fade and his fatigue vanish. He was for a moment, totally at peace and felt 1,000 times stronger than he ever had. He closed his eyes as he began to truly relax for the first time since he left Furni, but snapped them wide open when Martel began to cry.

"The stone doesn't like me," she whined and ran into her room.

Kamuy gave a sympathetic whine as he gazed after her, before turning to look at Tohan. It was then Tohan realized that Kongol was also staring at him oddly and that the whole room had been illuminated by a burnt orange glow. He gazed down into his hand at the source of the light. The teenager's mind raced as he hurriedly shoved the resonating ball back into his Giganto friend's hand. Kongol merely put the dragoon spirit back into its proper place, making the glow fade, all the while staring at Tohan in contemplation.

"Kongol, I'm sorry, I have no idea what happened," the teenage boy apologized quickly.

The Giganto shook his head."Tohan do nothing wrong. Kongol not angry, just confused. Kongol sleep now and train again tomorrow," the large man assured and then walked into his room, gently closing the delicate door behind him.

Days passed quickly after that. By day Tohan would perfect his battle skills and by night he would he learned lore and tales. However, even with everything that transpired and all the time they spent together, Tohan's companion didn't even once mention the incident that happened that night. It was like he had forgotten about it completely, when for some reason Tohan couldn't manage to stop thinking about it. Kongol's silence was becoming unbearable. Tohan wished at least once he would say something else about what had happened and why, but Kongol said nothing of the matter and Tohan felt too uncomfortable to bring the subject up.

Perhaps stranger yet was an event that occurred that very night when Tohan and Kongol decided to retire. It had to be at least midnight while Tohan lie awake thinking, when he heard a soft groan, followed by a subtle rattle of the tree house. Knowing that the tree house had been built to be sturdy, Tohan decided to find the source of the small earthquakes. He opened his door, walked in to the makeshift hall and slowly cracked Martel's door open to peer inside The small, blonde child lay upon her side on the straw mattress that was her bed contently sleeping. Tohan smiled when he saw her, she looked so innocent and peaceful, and she was smiling like she must have been having a pleasant dream. At least one of them could sleep.

The teenager closed Martel's door softly and ventured to Kongol's door as another quiver went through the house. Upon looking in through the doorframe, he found that Kongol was rolling around troublingly in his sleep, causing the whole house to rattle as he did so. The Giganto was gritting his teeth, with tense muscles and a scowl on his face. Another toss shook the entire house due to his immense weight.

Tohan frowned. His friend was undoubtedly having a nightmare and Tohan could sympathize. He decided to save Kongol, and the foundations of the house, the grief so he walked over to his large friend and knelt down to take him by the shoulders. Kongol snapped wide awake at the feel of Tohan's touch and blindly swung a massive fist. It was a good thing Tohan had some Giganto strength, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to deflect the blow. Tohan grinned inwardly. That was the first time he had used Kongol's training and been grateful for the result.

Kongol's angered expression soon faded and his breathing slowed as he locked eyes with the teenager that had caught the middle of his fist in the palm of his hand with no small effort. Tohan released Kongol's hand.

"You must have been having a pretty bad nightmare. Are you okay?" the teenage boy asked in concern.

Kongol sat up and rubbed his head."Kongol want to talk to Tohan," he said, breathing heavily and letting out a sigh.

Tohan nodded in understanding and took a seat on the floor next to him.

Kongol went straight to the point. "Kongol want to ask Tohan what Tohan intend to do with his new strength."

Tohan sighed. "I guess I'm going to use it to help the people in my hometown rebuild. I told you about the attack. I can't image the debris and wreckage the city must be in."

Kongol nodded. "Go on."

"Well, I'd say I'd use my abilities in general to help make the world a better place, but that is unrealistic. No one person can change the world. I really would try to advocate equality for all species, all people. I just want to help, in any way I can," Tohan said quietly.

Kongol looked at Tohan in curiosity."And does Tohan believe that he is alone in his wish?"

Tohan shook his head. "I believe that there are others, but like I said, what kind of power does one person alone have? I didn't even have the power to save my own town, much less the whole world," Tohan said in anger with himself.

Kongol shook his head."It not too late. Tohan can still save town. Kongol learn anyone, no matter how big or small can save world. Anyone can strive for equal species. They must only have intention," Kongol said strongly.

Tohan put his head in his hands."Even with my Giganto strength I couldn't possible stop one of those tree-things! Not one! And there were many of them!" Tohan said in despair.

Kongol was deep in consideration."And will Tohan yet go home? Even if it means he must wage war and face tree enemies again?"

Tohan nodded as he sighed in frustration and ran his fingers through his auburn hair."I have to. I have a duty to help to my home and return to my family. I think with everything you've taught me, I might could face that elf I was telling you about again, but I definitely cannot overtake something as powerful as one of those trees!"

Kongol looked at the distraught boy seriously for a moment then grinned. "Kongol learn that if enemy more powerful than Kongol, Kongol must get stronger to win."

"But how am I gonna get more powerful than I already am?" Tohan groaned.

Kongol took his dragoon spirit in hand and it began to glow again. "Kongol did not mean that Tohan not powerful. Tohan learn all that Kongol can teach. Sometime to win, higher, stronger power must be given. Kongol has the strength of Kongol's brother, Indora, and he hero of Gigantos. Kongol have all the strength he need. Therefore, Kongol wants to give you strength, but first Kongol asks a favor. Kongol has had vision-dreams again. Kongol's good friend Haschel and Kongol's home is in trouble. Kongol must be there as soon as Kongol can, and to do that, Kongol wants girl to wish him back to Rogue."

"I don't understand, can't you fly? Rogue . . .Soa that's a long way from here," Tohan said in confusion.

Kongol shook his head in reply."Kongol no fly anymore."

"Why not?" Tohan asked in bewilderment.

Kongol extended the hand holding the gleaming dragoon spirit to the teenager."Because it Tohan's turn. Take it," he said powerfully.

Tohan's mouth fell wide open."You're going to just give it to me? Just like that? Why? Kongol, I can't except something this precious!" he stuttered in disbelief.

Kongol urged him."Kongol giving you gift. Gift of strength. Kongol already has strong power. Tohan remind Kongol of himself when Kongol small. Kongol wanted power to change world, to help. Dragoon helped Kongol, now dragoon help Tohan. Dragon have power to defeat tree monster, to save Tohan's town."

"But didn't you say that only certain people can use its power? What if I can't?" Tohan asked, still not convinced that he wasn't dreaming.

"Tohan can use power. Gold dragon recognizes Tohan because dragoon spirit glows in his hand."

Tohan opened his mouth to protest, but before he could utter a single word some unknown, unseen force vacuumed the spirit into his hands. Once again Tohan felt a familiar warmth flow through his limbs along with incomprehensible power.

"It is done," Kongol said simply with a nod.

Tohan stared at him."How did you do that!?! I, I just can't! This is too much . . .I don't even know how to use it," Tohan said meekly in protest.

"Knowledge come to you when you need it. Kongol did nothing. Dragoon spirit come to you of its own free will. Dragoon spirit will always choose new warrior when it come time. Kongol think this mean there more to attack on Furni than Tohan or Kongol know. Kongol believe something big starting soon and Furni just beginning. If nothing else, dragoon spirit will protect Tohan, girl, and wolf now while Kongol away."

Tohan glanced into Kongol's grave face, still clutching his priceless gift. Kongol nodded to him once more, reassuringly as a knock sounded on the door.

"Mr. Kongol, Mr. Tohan?" Martel asked more loudly than was necessary. There was also a light scratching on the door, indicating that Kamuy was also there with her.

"I'll ask Martel now. If she says no, please take the dragoon spirit back so you can get back to your home. I know the feeling of seeing a home destroyed . . . ." Tohan said turning to Kongol. "It's alright Martel, you can come in," Tohan said through the door.

The little blonde girl stick her head in the door, followed soon after by a gigantic white wolf's head above hers. "Mr. Tohan, we can go home today! Mr. Tohan! Mr. Tohan! My necklace is all tingly again! Let's go, let's go! We can take Mr. Kongol back too!" she squeaked in excitement and joy. She was so giddy that she ran into the middle of the room and began dancing in a ring around Tohan. She stopped however, when she noticed Tohan's almost sorry look. "What's wrong Mr. Tohan?" she asked in as much concern as a six year-old could contain.

Tohan knelt down to Martel's eye level. "Martel, I really need to ask you a favor," Tohan began gently.

Martel giggled in glee. "Okay Mr. Tohan! Unless it's picking more bramble berries! I'm getting bored of eating them!" the small girl insisted.

Tohan managed a brief half-smile in response."Martel," he said softly, " do you remember what happened to our home about two months ago?" he asked seriously.

Martel's' happy smile faded and her pigtails drooped, making Tohan feel terrible. Martel was always happy, and it felt just wrong not to see her smiling. "My house caught on fire, I lost my mommy when a bunch of mean people ran by, and we almost got eaten by a tree," she whispered as tears formed in her eyes. This made Tohan feel even worse if it was possible, but he knew she had to understand what he was asking.

"Martel, please don't cry," he pleaded desperately. "Martel, Kongol can't fly anymore and he needs to get home quickly, or he'll lose his home too. The quickest way to get him there is to wish him there," Tohan said suggestively as Martel hugged his knees.

She looked up sadly at him."B. . .but Mr. Tohan . . .if I wish Mr. Kongol home we'll still be here! I, I wanna go home!" she cried.

"Martel, if you don't wish Kongol back he might not have a home to go back to. He'll be all alone. We can stay here a little longer because we know our families will be there when we go back," he said comfortingly, although in truth he had no idea if Martel's or even his own parents were still alive.

Martel hung her head.

"You're right Mr. Tohan. I don't want Mr. Kongol to be lonely. Besides, it's fun being here with you and Kamuy!" Martel glanced up to Kongol, at least semi-joyful once again. "Okay Mr. Kongol, where is your home?"

" Kongol's home is village of Rogue. But one last thing before Kongol go. He want to give new friends gifts first," the Giganto insisted as he pulled three hand-crafted items out from under his cot. "First gift for Martel," Kongol said as he handed her a small doll made of woven field grass with small black stones shaped perfectly like eyes and a mouth. Martel squealed with glee and hugged Kongol's massive leg. The Giganto smiled and handed Tohan his gift. It was a large axe with a blade of stone. Tohan touched the edge and felt the sharpness of the honed blade.

"Thank you Kongol, you've already given me so much! You're going to have to teach me how to work with stone when I see you next," Tohan said in earnest.

"Kongol gladly teach you when he return," he offered kindly, before tossing Kamuy a ball made of solid wood, but with an interior of stone. 'Finally a ball Kamuy wouldn't be able to break' Tohan thought to himself. After this, with thanks and farewells being said and Kongol promising to find them again as soon as he could, Martel wished the Giganto home in a flash of blinding silver light.


	6. The Princess and the Refugees

Chapter Five: The Princess and the Refugees

The steady turning of the carriage wheels over small rocks and tufts of uneven grass made the entire compartment vibrate uncomfortably as Alexandra looked out the window. A sudden jerk made her head smash against the carriage ceiling.

"Father, why can't we just use the road?" the nineteen year-old asked her father, a tall man with a pointed face and narrow features.

His long sandy-blonde ponytail swished with the rough rhythm of the carriage as he answered her from where he sat opposite her in the passenger cabin.

"Because there are bandits all over the country side and my knights and I haven't been able to completely round up all of them. Besides, the road to Seles is in repair anyway, remember silly?" he answered honestly.

_Just like my father_, Alexandra thought to herself, _He always avoids confrontation when he can. _

Alexandra's mother, Queen Emille, a very beautiful woman with sparkling blue eyes, a face similar to her father's, and long, strait platinum blonde hair, added her opinion from where she sat next to her husband.

"Besides, why risk any confrontation? I don't like to see people get hurt, bandits and knights alike. I know the road's a little rough, but hey, isn't the scenery much nicer through here?" she said softly.

King Albert of Serdio smiled softly in response to his wife's good humor before returning to reading his book as his reading glasses wobbled on and off the end of his nose. Alexandra giggled when a sudden bump sent his book flying out of his hands up into the air.

"Geez dad, how can you read when we're being tossed around like this?" she asked in perplexity.

King Albert held his glasses down with one hand and his book in the other and looked at his daughter with his usual, cheery smile.

"You'd be amazed what a little bit of dedication and focus allow for. Say Alex, why don't you read your book too? It might make the time fly faster. Oh, and you might want to watch your head too, kiddo. You wouldn't want a concussion now," he joked light-heartedly.

Princess Alexandra sighed and ducked to avoid another collision with the ceiling.

"Why? And pass up some of Mrs. Feld's apple pie? She always makes something sweet for you when you're sick or hurt. Remus said she made him a strawberry shortcake when he had the flu," the princess grinned. _Wow, it's been a year since our last visit_, Alexandra thought to herself. A memory occurred to her making her smile. "Hey dad, Mr. Dart and Mrs. Shana know we're coming to visit this time right?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes, of course they do. I wrote them and sent a knight, just in case," Albert assured.

"Good. You remember what happened last time don't you? You forgot to tell them we would be a day early and you walked into the house, there was nobody there, and then you accidentally walked in on Mrs. Shana in the shower," Alexandra teased.

King Albert's entire face turned beet-red at the memory.

"I'd never been so embarrassed in my whole life! Nor have I ever had such a headache! She hit me with a shoe before she realized it was me!" he said shamefully.

Alex and Emille laughed.

"I do admit, Shana's got wonderful aim," Emille giggled.

"Oh stop it! Now you're both just making fun of me," Albert protested good-naturedly in his defense.

"You know we love you dad," Alex laughed as she retrieved her book from underneath her seat cushion.

Emille began to eye the book her daughter had retrieved with a slight frown on her lips.

"The Book of Battle Strategies: 100 ways to win?" the queen asked slightly in disapproval.

Alexandra nodded in pride.

"Yes. I wanted to brush up on my strategies."

"That's all well and good, but I do wish you'd read poetry or romances, or books of etiquette instead. Something more, well, lady-like at least," Emille said while eyeing her daughter.

"I mean what good are battle tactics going to do you dear? Although I must say you and your father explore every option and both of you have a knack for reading though," Emille persisted.

"But I do have a need for strategy mother. What if I am attacked and need to defend myself? Which, by the way, my very well happen since I'm the princess of Serdio? I mean, just last week Sir Delvan said I was a fine fighter because of my strategies!" the teenage princess insisted.

"A fine fighter? How would he know unless you fought with him? Oh honestly Alex! When Albert taught you those spear-fighting moves, didn't we make it perfectly clear that they were only for self defense, and not some romp in the courtyard with one of the guards?" Emille asked disapprovingly.

"But mom, if I don't practice I'll never improve. How will I defend myself with shabby skills? I'm likely to forget what I learned if I don't practice."

Queen Emille shook her head.

"Yes, but what you're doing is training not practicing. There is a difference," Emille protested. "And while an interest in such things is healthy to a point, I feel that you take it overboard Alex, especially for a princess. You're more interested in sparing than you are in your lessons, which worries me. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask Sir Delvan to stop teaching you those fighting techniques," she said sadly.

"But I-- I haven't been doing badly in my lessons! I've been doing very well. I just enjoy learning more by myself," the teenager insisted.

"I didn't say you were doing badly, Alex, I said it was your _interest,_" Emille repeated.

"I--Dad, say something!" Albert looked to Alex.

"You both have a point. I agree with you Alex, in that knowing how to fight is useful, but knowing when to fight and especially why to fight must be something you know as well. But I also must agree with your mother. It is not responsible for a princess to act as a knight. Besides you can get hurt fighting or even killed and I don't want to see anything happen to you. I already lost two friends to death, and death because they fought, more specifically. Now don't misunderstand me, I know that sometimes to defend what is right or championing a cause is a reason for fighting, but these things should not the on the mind of a 19-year old girl. You should think about these things when and only if you are queen and war threatens your country," King Albert lectured.

Alexandra sighed. _My father the diplomat,_ she thought to herself.

"But what if I have to use force to maintain peace?" she offered.

"I can't do that without martial prowess. No one will take me seriously if I'm not strong enough."

King Albert dropped the novel he was reading.

"Don't ever say that again!" The Serdian Monarch demanded gravely. Alexandra was taken aback by her father's sudden harshness.

"Do you have any idea who you sound like? My-" Emille placed a delicate hand on her husband's shoulder to silence him.

"Alex, did you really mean that?" She asked softly. Alex shook her head in defeat.

"No. I know no matter how bad things get, peace cannot be maintained by force. People have to be free to make their own choices…that alone will preserve true peace. You taught me that , dad," the princess answered truthfully.

Albert sighed.

"Okay, I believe you. Alex your Great Uncle Doel killed your grandfather Carlo because he didn't agree with the concept of free-will to maintain peace. Your great uncle Doel ruled this country with an iron fist; he believed in absolute power. And because of my Uncle Doel's belief in fighting, my father lost his life. To defend my life from yet another power-hungry man, my best friend Lavitz lost his life. An old friend of mine named Rose also gave her life to save everyone else. I've told you the story many times. Fighting serves only to hurt someone else, no matter for what cause. Do you understand why I don't want you to fight?" Albert asked in a fatherly tone.

Alexandra hung her head.

"Yes father. Although, I wish you'd reconsider," she mumbled.

Albert shook his head.

"Let's not have this discussion right now. I mean, we're going to visit friends! It won't do for us to have sour dispositions when we greet them," Albert said, effectively putting an end to the argument.

It was not long after Alexandra had returned to staring silently out the window when the carriage gave a wild jerk sideways and then came to a halt.

"Whoa! What was that?!?" Alex groaned as she picked herself up off the cabin floor.

"I don't know. We can't possibly be there yet. It's way to early. Alex, Emille, are you two alright?" Albert stated in concern.

"I'm fine," Emille replied as Alex grabbed her mother by the arm and helped her up.

"I'm okay," Alex assured. Albert nodded.

"I'm going to see why we stopped," the King answered and reached for the door handle of the cabin. Albert stepped out and then closed the door behind him, leaving Queen Emille and Princess Alexandra alone in the eerie, uneasy silence.

'Don't worry mom, we probably just encountered a road block that's all," the adolescent princess said in comfort to her worried mother. Emille nodded wordlessly. A moment later there was a shrill scream followed by a sound of clashing metal that made the two royal women jump in alarm. Indeed, the noise grew steadily louder until Alex's ears recognized the sounds of a full scale battle. She was immediately distracted by the sound of breaking glass and the swinging of the cabin door hinges.

As the princess turned around she was promptly grabbed around the waist and a small rondel dagger was shoved tightly against her throat. Alexandra heard her mother scream and saw she too had been seized and that her captor was an odd man wrapped from head to tow in a loose tan fabric with a hood and patch of fabric across his nose and mouth. He too pressed a dagger roughly against her own throat as yet another rogue walked into the cabin. This one, however held a presence of authority as well as a large, gleaming saber.

"And what have we here boys? My, such fine jewelry on such fine ladies. Undoubtedly they must be royalty," he said in a gruff voice while eyeing Queen Emille's solid gold tiara and Alex's emerald bracelet.

"Hmm. Take the jewels of course boys, and I think…" the bandit said in and amused voice as he lifted Queen Emille's head up to his own, " the women too. Such pretty things will fetch and equally beautiful price."

"Cretan! Take your filthy hands off of me!" Emille cried. Her bandit captor just laughed.

"Watch it madam. We wouldn't want to scar your pretty face now would we?" he mocked.

"Let her go!" Alexandra growled fiercely as she struggled as violently as she was able to against her captor.

"Feisty eh? Oh good, most of our customers prefer the ones with attitude for their brothels." Alex's stomach knotted at the thought and she spat at the bandit captain's feet.

"I'm no whore you blind dayfly! Or should I say stink pig? When's the last time you bathed anyway?" The fiery princess shot back. The bandit just laughed.

"Bold words for someone in your predicament tutz. Bring them boys," he mocked and left.

The bandit holding Emille forced her out the door first screaming, then Alex's captor began moving her. Alex growled, she was in no mood to put up with some maniac's sick fantasies of her mother and herself in a brothel. Just as her captor pushed her into the doorframe, Alexandra gave a shove with her entire body weight and pinned the bandit between the door frame and herself hard enough and quickly enough to knock him out. That's one move Sir Delvan, Leader of the ninth knighthood had taught her. As her hostage-taker fell limply to the floor she shook her head. Perhaps now her parents would see the benefits of her continued learning of fighting moves and techniques.

Alexandra swiftly raced out of the cabin and after her mother's captors. Just as she expected, a battle raged on all sides of the cabin between a horde of numerous bandits and her father's advance guard. They appeared to be standing on the top of a large cliff and from Alex's memory she perceived their location to be somewhere close to the Serdian Prairie. Another muffled shout from her mother brought the princess back to attention, and she raced towards the bandit dragging her mother to what appeared to be a busted wagon. Alex sprinted to catch up with the rogue bandit and upon catching him, swung her fist as hard as she could. Her aim was true as she caught her mother's kidnapper across the back of the head and knocked him out. As her victim sank to the floor Alex looked to her mother.

"Mother are you alright," she asked. Queen Emille stared at her daughter.

"Where did you learn to do that?" She asked in dismay.

The princess smiled but she never had a chance to answer. She heard the drawing of a sword from behind her as she stood, facing her mother. Alex tackled Queen Emille just in time to avoid the sharp blade that embedded itself in the ground behind her.

As she stood, she already knew who her attacker was before she turned. The bandit commander stood behind her with his long, glistening saber poised to swing again.

"You're going to wish you came along quietly. That was quite a dirty trick there muffin," he growled. Alex scowled in response, before spitting in his face.

The angry commander glowered at her, then swung. Alex jumped back and the sword sliced the air where her midsection was a moment ago. The bandit followed through with another swipe, this time targeting her head. The princess ducked and began backing up avoiding her aggressor's zealous swings, but barely. Alexandra had almost reached the edge of the cliff, and she could hear water thundering below. In the corner of her eye she saw her father, King Albert, surface from around the corner of a carriage, bruised , scratched, and wielding his spear.

The young lady suddenly became aware of the point of a sword at her nose. The bandit captain laughed.

"Looks like the end of the line girlie. I'm afraid there's a difference between spicy and too spicy though…pity, such fire is rare nowadays," He grinned in mockery and prepared to swing.

Alex looked away and saw the horrified expression on her father's face as he screamed her name. He was not going to be able to reach her in time…suddenly King Albert did something Alex would have never expected, he hurled his spear to her and instructed her to catch it. Alex felt a raging influence take over her body as she effortlessly gripped the spear, taking it out of the air. In one graceful movement, the princess parried the sword and deflected it away from her body. Alex quickly threw her spear above her head to block an incoming sword blow and then rolled on the ground to return behind her captor, away from the cliff.

Alex and the bandit chief exchanged blows continuously, each advancing and retreating as necessary. Alex actually smile during the battle. Finally she would prove herself. The bandit grinned again beneath his hood.

"You're actually quite good missy, however are you good enough to face my double sword skills?" he smirked and withdrew another razor sharp saber from the sheath on his back. Alex's smile faded and was replaced by a straight face and wide eyes as she did a diving roll, tucking the shaft of her spear into the pit of her stomach, to avoid and x-type swing from the bandit's double-blades.

Getting to her feet again, Alex found herself in an intense amount of burning pain both in her right leg and in her left cheek. She had been hit by a short of whirlwind attack. She began to fell wind whip against fluid on her skin and she glanced down to discover the skirt of her long green dress had been cut wide open and there was a gushing, deep slash on her leg. The injured princess grimaced and stumbled, finding that she could no longer support her own weight. The captain prepared once more to strike.

"Alex!" Emille cried in terror together and began racing toward her.

In a moment it would all be over, but Alex had an idea. With the last of her strength, Alex jumped to her feet, gritting her teeth in pain ad spun her spear around rapidly in a figure-eight catching the bandit commander by surprise. The motion of the spear combined with the bandit's shock-induced lack of tight gripping, effectively caught the twin blades in a whirlwind and sent them both flying through the air. Then sweeping her spear roughly behind her opponent's legs and taking him down she then twirled her gleaming spear head down so that it was pinned roughly against the bandit's Adam's apple.

"No, the question is are you good enough to face my Spinning Cane skill?" Alexandra managed to smirk through her pain.

"Now it is my turn to tell you that you will be a most precious commodity to Indels' dungeon," Alex growled. She heard her parents screaming out to her in warning just as they neared her. The last thing that she remembered before blacking out was something hard hitting her on the back of the head and falling, quickly falling, into oblivion.

Tohan awoke the next day with Martel tugging demandingly on his shirt.

"Mr. Tohan, Mr. Tohan! Wake up sleepy head!"

Tohan groaned and rolled onto his side. He was just now beginning to remember what sleeping in felt like. Tohan would have drifted back into his dreams, but a wet slobbery tongue running across his face served as a slimy wake-up call.

"Okay! I'm up! You can stop now Kamuy!" the teenager pleaded as he sprung upright.

Martel giggled and patted Kamuy on the top of the head with a flat palm.

"Good doggie! Mr. Tohan you promised that we could go swimming today!" Martel chimed.

"I did?" he asked groggily.

Martel swelled her lip out into a pouting face and nodded, while Tohan wiped the dust from his eyes.

"Oh please not the puppy face. Anything but that," Tohan said like a melting marshmallow.

Martel made her bottom lip begin to quiver, she knew Tohan's resolve was caving in.

"Oh, stop that! We can go now, let's go," he said as he sleepily got to his feet and grabbed his axe. "Just to be safe," he muttered.

Upon reaching the riverbank Martel squealed with delight and hopped off Kamuy's back from where she had been riding.

"Yipee! We're here! Come on Mr. Tohan, let's jump in!" she piped.

Tohan shook his head.

"Why don't you go ahead Martel? I'm going to play fetch with Kamuy a little first," he replied as he tossed the wooden ball that Kongol had made out to Kamuy, who caught it and brought it back to him. After several tosses, Tohan looked over and noticed that Martel had not yet entered the water. Instead, he watched her, as she put one toe in curiously and then jumped backwards in fright.

"What's wrong Martel? Why aren't you swimming? Is the water too cold?" he called to her as he threw Kamuy's ball again.

Martel shook her head.

"No, the water is okay," she insisted, "but Bobby Brewald told me that there's a monster in the water that eats little girls like me! He said that first the water turns really green and then a pale hand reaches out to grab you, then . . . ." Martel shuddered.

Tohan chuckled softly.

"Oh Martel, don't worry. There is no such thing. Those are just stories boys make up and tell girls so they can have the water all to themselves. Trust me, as a guy, I know these things," he explained.

Martel glanced at him.

"So you mean there is no monster? That Bobby Brewald just made that up to scare me?" she asked.

Tohan nodded affirming.

"Then Bobby's mean!" she said accusingly. She returned her gaze to the water and then glanced back at Tohan.

"You're really sure there is no monster Mr. Tohan?" she asked again in uncertainty.

Tohan nodded assuredly.

"I promise. Would I let anything happen to you, Martel?" he reassured gently.

"Well, as long as you promise," Martel said with a smile and jumped into the brook right beside the waterfall. As the minutes passed Martel seemed fine, but she gradually became more aware and more edgy for some reason. Suddenly the young child came shrieking out of the water as fast as she was able and tackled Tohan around the waist. She was crying and babbling hysterically.

"M…Mr. T…Tohan, m…monster!" she wailed as she pointed towards an odd green mass issuing out from underneath the waterfall and a pale object flopping in and out of the water like a grotesque fish.

Tohan grabbed his axe.

"What in blazes?" he asked in confusion and began walking up towards the strange mass.

"NO MR. TOHAN! IT'LL EAT YOU!" Martel yelled aloud in terror.

Tohan held one hand up, motioning for her to be quiet and still. He crouched low and prepared to strike before lunging behind the waterfall swinging his axe. They boy's eyes widened in shock as he stopped his attack, with his axe blade only inches away from the face of a teenage girl!

Tohan blinked at the image before him, but it did not change. Sure enough, there was a young lady who appeared to be no older than Tohan himself, laying there in a pool of water on her side. She was very beautiful and had a slender, pointed face, but narrow tapering features that rounded off perfectly at the ends. Her skin was very smooth-looking and fair from what Tohan could see, although most of her face and shoulders were masked by her long sandy-blonde hair which was damp and clingy. The woman was wearing a flowing evergreen evening gown that had nearly been torn in half in the front of the skirt and was missing patches of fabric in many places all over. Her long, ruffled sleeves had been torn open and the right sleeve was gone below her bloody, scratched elbow. Tohan also noticed a crimson trail flowing into the stream a drop at a time from a serious looking gash across her right thigh. Noting how pallid the girl was, Tohan quickly dropped to his knees and checked her pulse, fearing that she was dead.

To Tohan's relief, however, the young lady produced a weak, but constant pulse and was not dead, but merely unconscious. Tohan placed one arm under the lady's bloodstained knees and one under her shoulder blades, hoisting her up, pulling the tailings of her dress and her flopping hand out of the water.

Martel raced to Tohan when she began to see a shadow emerge from underneath the waterfall.

"Mr. Tohan! Mr. Tohan! Are you okay? Did you kill the monster?" she asked in fear and jumpy nervousness. She fell still when he surfaced into the light.

"It wasn't a monster Martel, it was a girl! She's hurt really badly! We need to take her to the tree house and get her some of those herbs Kongol showed me. What in Endiness?" Tohan asked suddenly, as a large spear was dragged onto the riverbank, caught in the many numerous folds of the lady's dress.

Martel shied towards the spear then picked it up, disentangling it from the lady's torn dress.

"Maybe this is what hurt her Mr. Tohan! Maybe the monster attacked her!" the little girl deduced with the logic of a six year-old.

Tohan shook his head and whistled for Kamuy, whom was sitting nearby on the riverbank watching intently.

"I don't know what happened Martel, but I promise that this was no water monster's doing," Tohan assured gently as Kamuy trotted over and picked up the spear in his mouth.

When they had reached the tree house Tohan first lowered the ramp he and Kongol had built for Kamuy and then walked in himself, strait to his room and laid the unconscious woman onto his straw-filled cot.

"Martel, I need you to do something for me," Tohan called to the child that was standing meekly in the wooden doorframe.

"Um . . . Okay," she said slowly,

"Good. Would you please go into the pantry and get that pitcher I carved yesterday? When you've got the pitcher go back to the stream and fill it with water, then get a cloth off of the shelf. When you've done that put the pitcher and the cloth in here. Do you understand?" he requested.

Martel nodded and after a brief thanks from Tohan, she went to fulfill his wishes.

Tohan scratched Kamuy's ears as the white wolf came in and dropped the spear at his master's feet.

"Oh yeah, thanks boy. I had forgotten about that," Tohan praised as he picked up and examined the weapon. How strange for it to have been caught up in the woman's dress, he thought to himself. The weapon had no blood upon it, but then again any stains that might have been on it would have washed clean in the brook. However, Tohan quickly became particularly entranced with the odd decorum lining the shaft of the spear. He had seen pictures of typical Serdian soldiers during his schooling and knew the design of the spears they carried, so this spear was especially unique. While it sported a common mold (the shaft and the spearhead had been slightly enhanced) the ornate engravings of whirling winds and tornadoes was highly unusual and Tohan had never heard of anything like it. Just as peculiar as the engravings, was the emerald green color of the shaft. The weapon was beautiful. Tohan could only remember one other that rivaled it in beauty and craftsmanship and that had been Kongol's axe.

Tohan heard the sloshing of water as Martel slowly and cautiously entered the room, trying to keep the contents of a wooden pitcher from spilling onto the floor. Tohan relieved her of the supplies before she went and plopped down on a small, wooden stool in the corner of Tohan's room.

"Do you think she'll be okay, Mr. Tohan?" Martel asked quietly as Tohan dipped the woven-grass cloth into the pitcher to dampen it.

"I think so. If we can get her conscious again. Although I'll definitely feel much better about things when I get these wounds clean. When I finish cleaning them, I'm going to go out and get a healing herb, so these wounds shouldn't open again," he answered with some confidence as he began to gingerly scrub the dirt and blood off of the lady's cheek bone. "These cuts are clean . . .they had to have been made by some kind of smooth blade," he mumbled to himself as he went about his work. It was a good thing. A clean cut would heal faster than a rough one.

_"_Mr. Tohan, do you think she's a princess?" Martel asked suddenly, out of the blue, as she eyed a sparkling emerald bracelet around one of the unconscious female's wrists.

"It's always possible, however there is only one Princess in Serdio and it would be unlike that this is her. Why do you ask?"

Martel shook her head and shrugged.

"I dunno, she just reminds me of one. My mommy used to tell me all sorts of stories about princesses."

"Hmm. Well this lady is undoubtedly a noble of some sort, that's for sure," Tohan observed as he parted a fold of evergreen fabric of the girl's thigh to reveal the raw flesh underneath.

He blushed slightly as he began to clean the gash there. He hoped the young lady wouldn't be upset with him for having to uncover an area that intimate. As stroke by stroke of the wash pad passed over the girl's wound she began to tense and sometimes twitch.

"She moved Mr. Tohan! May she'll wake up soon!" Martel exclaimed excitedly.

Tohan nodded and brought the cloth down for a final wipe. In the blink of an eye, Tohan was suddenly aware of a tapered, waterlogged boot colliding with his jaw. Having been crouched on his knees over her, Tohan teetered backwards off balance and over the water pitcher, clutching his aching jawbone. As he picked himself up from the now soaked floor, a powerful, but light feminine voice raged at him.

"BANDIT FILTH! I SWEAR THAT I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT----" she stopped mid-sentence as she looked around herself, her body having sprung upright to a sitting position. Her lively emerald eyes first surveyed Tohan, Martel, and then her surroundings in general. She was in a quaint little wooden room, with simplistic wooden furniture lining it's small interior. There was a small girl with busy blonde pigtails, a round face, and big blue eyes in the corner. There was also a young man with auburn-colored hair, a muscular but lean build, and two differently colored eyes. Neither one of them appeared to be dressed in the same manner as the thugs she had encountered, and he boy was holding what appeared to be a bloodstained wash pad in one of his hands. The teenage girl looked down to her leg, which had been wiped clean, and was renewed with fresh stinging.

Alexandra rubbed her aching head, and felt a large knot at the nape of her neck.

"Where am I? Who are you two? What do you want with me?" the Serdian princess asked in confusion.

Tohan looked up from the floor, still rubbing his jaw.

"Well, for one, I'll tell what I don't want you to do. I don't want you to ever do that again. By Soa, you kick hard!" he complained.

Alexandra looked him over again.

"I thought you were a bandit, my apologies. I had a rather . . .nasty encounter with a few yesterday. At least I think it was yesterday . . . .You don't look like bandits to me, so who are you people?" she asked again.

Tohan managed to sit upright.

"My name is Tohan Flanders and this is Martel Lynn. It is the 9th day of September my lady, and you are in our house on the Serdian Prairie. Martel and I found you under the waterfall this morning unconscious and bleeding. I carried you back here and was trying to clean your wounds," he explained.

"Soa . . .I've been out for two days!" Alexandra exclaimed in shock.

"Two days? Wow! What happened? You said something about bandits?" Martel asked curiously.

Tohan gave her a reprimanding look to tell her that she was being nosy.

Alexandra just smiled. For some reason she felt at ease here and trusted these people, although she had only just met them. She prided herself on her gut instincts, they were almost always right.

"It's alright. I don't mind explaining. I figure I at least owe you that much."

Tohan and Martel listened attentively as their tattered guest recounted her tale about her fight with the bandit captain and her travels. The whole time, Alexandra, while she did trust these people, did not want to mention the fact that she was a princess, for fear that they might treat her as what she was instead of _who_ she was. If they didn't recognize her immediately, they obviously didn't know here true identity and she wished to keep it that way. So instead, she told them that her father was a knight captain of Basil. It was not really a lie after all, her father was technically captain of all the Serdian knighthoods combined. As she finished her story, she surveyed the condition of her attire. Her fine dress had been completely ruined, a pity seeing as it had been one of her favorites. It was torn half open and was half gone. Next, she gazed around the floor, and found, to her surprise, her father's spear next to the mattress she appeared to be situated on. Reaching over and picking the weapon up, despite her body's protest, she sighed.

"Ah. I thought I had lost this. I'm glad you found it after all. It's my father's and was given to him by a friend that is no longer among the living."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tohan apologized gently, "May I ask his name?".

Alexandra merely nodded.

"I never got a chance to meet him, so naturally I don't feel as strongly about him as my father does. The story still moves me greatly though . . .his name was Sir Lavitz, head of the First Knighthood of Basil back in the war against Emperor Doel."

"Sir Lavitz? My mommy said she heard a story about him once from grandma when she went to Serdio. She said he was a good friend to King . . . .Almar?"

"Albert," Alex corrected softly. "What do you mean your grandmother visited Serdio? Don't you live here too?"

Tohan shook his head.

"It's a long story and you wouldn't believe it," he replied.

The princess grinned.

"Try me. I believe in Dragoons, so why wouldn't I believe you?" she asked.

Tohan just stared at the young lady.

"Really? Me too! I heard so many legends about them when I was little . . . .By the way, forgive me miss, but I didn't catch your name," he remarked politely.

The Serdian heir's eyes widened slightly and she blushed in realization.

"Oh please forgive me! I've forgotten my manners. My name is Alexandra, but if you'd like you can call me Alex," she said in sincere apology.

"Alexandra. That's a pretty name," Martel complimented.

"Why thank you Martel. Now, Mr. Flanders, I believe you were about to explain why you and this little angel are out here in the middle of the Serdian Prairie? I wasn't aware that anyone lived out here," she asked politely.

"Oh please, just call me Tohan, Alex. Well actually Martel and I live in Mille Seseau, in Furni, the Water City. It was . . . Attacked nearly a month ago, and we were "warped" if you will all the way out here to Serdio. . . ."

Alexandra listened carefully as Tohan related to her a rather intriguing tale about the destruction of the Water City, the appearance of Dark Elves, some type of weird gargantuan creatures that resembled walking trees, and how he had rescued Martel. Tohan laughed bitterly when he had finished.

"I bet you probably think I'm nuts."

Alexandra shook her head.

"No, I believe you. I also believe that you wouldn't have bothered telling me this story unless it was the truth. You don't seem like the type to play those around you for fools. Not to mention that I heard my father speak of some oddities in that region that might be explained by your story. For instance, like why no one with in Furni or around the Evergreen Forest has responded to messages sent to them. And as for Stardust, I've heard the legend before as well. I read a lot. I guess I'm a bit of a bookworm," the princess confessed.

"there's nothing wrong with a love for literature my lady. In fact, it's actually quite healthy for one's mind," Tohan replied.

"Even on battle and tactics? For a woman?" she asked hesitantly.

"And why not? A lady can be just as skilled in battle as a man. I also believe that everyone should know how to defend themselves," Tohan offered.

"Even if they are a noble?" Alexandra asked quietly and turned her head away.

Tohan nodded.

"Yes, everyone. Most especially nobles. Everyone should also be true to themselves and free to follow their own dreams, although still maintaining their responsibilities."

"Responsibilities . . . ." Alex muttered.

"Let me guess, you were having an argument about wanting to join one of the knighthoods with your parents," Tohan observed.

"Yes . . .they say that because I'm a noble woman they don't think it's proper. But I told you, I defeated three bandits on my own! I have the capability, just not the opportunity! My dream is to be a great knight and defend my country, just like Sir Lavitz. But of course, I have other duties to deal with. Ah, but look at me. Here I am having just barely meet you and already I'm burdening you with my troubles. Please forgive me," the princess apologized.

"It's no trouble at all. I'm glad to listen and help in any way I can," Tohan assured.

"Thank you, you're very kind," Alex answered in gratitude. As she went to bend her knee the teenager grimaced in pain.

"Is it your leg?" Tohan asked.

Alex nodded in reply.

"It really stings," she added.

Tohan returned to his feet.

"That reminds me, I was going out to get an herb for you before you kicked me. It'll stop the bleeding and take some of the sting out. If you wouldn't mind staying here with Martel, I'll go get it and be right back," Tohan informed her.

"I don't mind. Thank you again," she said as she smiled in gratitude.

Tohan nodded.

"KAMUY!" he called.

"Kamuy? Who's that?" Alex asked curiously.

"Oh that's right. You haven't seen Kamuy yet. I made him wait outside in the living room. Kamuy is my pet wolf," Tohan explained.

"You have a pet wolf? How cute," the princess exclaimed.

"I take it animals don't bother you then?" Tohan asked for reassurance.

"Of course not. I lobe animals! Why did you make him wait outside? For courtesy to me?" she asked politely.

"Uh . . .that, and the fact tha--"

At that exact moment Alexandra saw a fuzzy white wolf the size of a large horse put its huge head in the doorway. Tohan expected Alexandra to be afraid of Kamuy, but instead she smiled after the shock faded.

"Oh! It's because he's too big to fit in the room with all of us! Geez, he's a big boy, but still sweet I'll bet," she said with fondness.

"He is! Kamuy is the greatest! He takes me out to the field and plays with me and even gives me rides!" Martel piped happily, making Alexandra smile.

"Okay, I'll be back soon," Tohan announced as he left the room with Kamuy. He wasn't quite sure, but for some reason, he suspected that Martel's guess that Alexandra was a princess wasn't far off. Her manners were a big clue, but perhaps most curious of all was her resemblance to the Serdian King, Albert. He was pretty sure, but he wouldn't assume, just to be safe.

Tohan and Kamuy exited the tree house, walked a short distance, and found the ice leaf plant a short way into the prairie. Kongol had said it was called ice leaf due to its abilities to numb pain. He also said that it was found in fields all over Endiness. Tohan sighed with relief, at least this was one thing in his life he could retrieve without difficulty. After picking the plant, Tohan and Kamuy then walked back to the tree house, with Tohan giving Kamuy an affectionate rub behind the ears before returning to his room. He could hear giggling as soon as he entered the small hallway.

"Yep, my mommy says that boys are funny. She says that they don't think," Martel giggled.

"I would agree, but sometimes that makes them all the more lovable. Although I have to say, Tohan definitely seems to have a good head on his shoulders," Alexandra replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah! Mr. Tohan is really nice and really smart too! He built this tree house ya know," Martel said in amazement.

Tohan smiled to himself as he knocked on the door to announce his presence.

"Is it safe to enter? My male ears burn with girl talk," he joked.

"Come in, we were just talking about you," Alexandra called through the door. "Martel says you built this entire tree house," Alexandra informed as he walked into view.

"Well, I had a lot of help from a friend," Tohan admitted in modesty.

"A friend?" Alexandra asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Mr. Kongol!" Martel exclaimed happily.

"Kongol?" Alexandra asked in sudden interest, "Was he a Giganto by chance? I mean I know it's probably a stupid thing to ask, and probably not but all the same . . ."

Martel nodded in response to her before Tohan could reply.

"Yep! He was even bigger than Kamuy!" the young child chimed.

Tohan started fixedly at Alex.

"Do you know him, my lady? I would assume we are talking about the same person, the last of the Gigantos?" he asked.

Alex nodded.

"Well, I don't, but my father does," she said simply with a hint of secrecy in her voice. She appeared to have omitted something.

This in turn, made Tohan bold enough to purpose what had been on his mind.

"Your father traveled with him?" he asked, getting a nod from, her. "About thirty years ago?" She nodded again, seemingly a little surprised. "And would your father happen to be Serdio's King Albert, your highness?" he asked with a grin.

Alexandra nodded again, without thinking, but quickly covered her mouth in alarm as soon as she realized her mistake.

"I . . .I . . ." she stuttered, as Tohan crossed his arms and smiled.

"I knew she was a princess," Martel piped with an I-told-you-so glare.

Alex sighed and hung her head.

"It's true. My father is the King of Serdio."

Martel tilted her head sideways in an expression of curiosity.

"But miss Alex, why didn't you tell us?" she asked.

Alexandra sighed.

"Well, it's just that I am so used to being treated as what I am instead of _who_ I am. Whenever I meet somebody new they always stand on occasion with me, instead of just treating me casually, like a person, or even a friend. I was debating whether or not to tell you, but I had to see more of what your intentions were. And more importantly, I was hoping to let you get to know me a little better first. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to deceive you," she explained apologetically.

"That must be hard on you, my lady. Don't worry about us. I know if I was in your shoes I would probably do the same thing. I guess that you could say I experienced something of a similar nature in Furni. I understand what you're going through," he replied.

The Serdian Princess gazed at the refugee in surprise.

"So you're not angry with me? You're indifferent that I'm the daughter of a king?" she asked uncertainly.

Tohan nodded.

"It's like I said, everyone should be free to be true to themselves. I see you as a person, my lady Alexandra, and will treat you the same as I treat anyone else, with respect. That is unless you wish me to treat you differently," he added.

Alex shook her head.

"Please, no. I get enough of that kind of treatment at home. I must thank you, no one has ever really treated me this desirably before, save one, and she is very old and wise. I would ask you two to come back to Bale with me. My father would probably be able to provide a way home for the three of you. If nothing else, I would like to have you two as my guests, or better yet, my friends," she said, as she hesitated on the word 'friends'.

"Miss Alex do you mean that? I've always wanted to see a castle! Do you live in a tower?" Martel asked in excitement.

The princess chuckled.

"Yes, I live in a tower. Indels is huge, I could arrange a tower for you too if you'd like."

Martel jumped and clapped her hands together.

"Please, can we go with miss Alex, Mr. Tohan? Please, Please, PLEASE?" she begged with big, blue eyes. "I really wanna! I've never been friends with a princess before!" Martel continued.

"You consider me a friend?" Alexandra asked quietly.

"And why wouldn't we?" Tohan asked with a big grin.

The Serdian princess beamed and hastily sprung from her knees into Tohan's arms to give him a large bear hug.

Tohan blushed and returned her embrace just in time to keep her from sinking to the floor when her leg gave out from underneath her.

The princess winced.

"Sorry, I guess I need to sit down again," she grinned as Tohan helped her back down.

"May I borrow this?" he asked her as picked up King Albert's spear.

She nodded in reply as the teenage boy knelt down and ran the blade of the spearhead across the palm of the ice plant leaf. A spongy, blue gel began to ooze forth as Tohan handed the leaf to the young princess.

"Here, put this on the cut," he instructed.

Alexandra placed the leaf to her thigh and felt a cool, numbing sensation begin to combat the sting in her wound.

"Thank you," she sighed in relief.

Tohan glanced out the window and noticed that the sun was already setting.

"It's late already. If you don't mind my lady Alex, I think we'll leave you know to rest. You can stay here in my room. We'll talk about how to get you back to Bale tomorrow morning, but it will probably take a few days more for your leg to heal enough to walk comfortably. Come on, Martel, let's let her sleep," Tohan said, ushering Martel out of the room. "Sleep well," Tohan said kindly, and with a returned smile from his royal guest, he closed the door.


	7. Bandits and Bravery

Chapter Six: Bandits and Bravery

Tohan slept on the wooden couch in the den that night with Kamuy on the floor. It was the gentlemanly thing to do, to let the lady have the room and the more comfortable sleeping arrangements, especially seeing that she was injured as well. The next morning Tohan awoke to find Princess Alexandra leaning on her spear like a walking stick and making her way towards him. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Tohan sighed.

"My lady, you should be in bed. Your leg needs time to heal," he said disapprovingly.

Alexandra smiled.

"I know it does, but I must admit I was curious what the rest of this house looked like. Oh, come on. At least I'm not asking to walk back to Bale," the young princess insisted.

Tohan half laughed as the young lady pulled a chair of the wooden table across from him and seated herself.

"Speaking of Bale when are you planning on returning, my lady Alex? I mean after your leg is healed of course, he asked. Alex sighed in response.

"Well, like you said as soon as I am able to walk again, but you never answered my question as to whether or not you, Martel, and Kamuy would come back to Indels with me."

Tohan shrugged.

"It would be an honor for us, but I'm not quite sure that it would be such a good idea . . . I mean with those elves after us, I wouldn't want them to attack Bale looking for us."

Alexandra shook her head.

"If anything you'd be safer in Bale. We've got thousands of soldiers and mighty walls. Out here you three are pretty much on your own."

Tohan wanted to point out that Furni had soldiers and walls too, but he wasn't sure that would be the best thing to mention. At this time he believed secrecy was his best defense, and was about to argue this when Martel came in carrying a skirt full of bright pink berries.

"Are you guys hungry?" Martel asked.

"Oh yes! I'm starving!" Alexandra exclaimed. "I've not eaten in three days!" she added. "Say, what are we having anyway?" the young lady asked curiously.

Tohan and Martel groaned.

"Bramble Berries," they said together.

"Aren't those supposed to taste like candy? I had a bramble berry pie once. It was delicious," Alex replied in confusion to Martel, Tohan, and even Kamuy's expressions.

"Oh just wait. They suddenly become quite dull," Tohan assured as he handed Alex a large heap of the tiny fruits.

Alex ate her share with ferocity, while Tohan, Martel, and Kamuy nibbled at theirs uninterestedly. Many days passed in the same manner, with Princess Alexandra being able to walk more and more with each day. In the mornings Alexandra would practice walking to strengthen her leg and in the afternoon she would rest as Tohan told her Giganto legends and she, in return, told him of her two friends, Tiydus and Remus that lived in Seles. But most of all, Alex talked mainly of tales involving the Wind Dragoon. Tohan wondered if he should mention to his guest that he had been given what Kongol claimed was a dragoon spirit. Maybe Alex could tell him if it truly was what Kongol had claimed. After all, he had never actually seen Kongol transform and Alexandra seemed much more knowledgeable about such things than he was. But then again, maybe it was best to keep Kongol's gift a secret for now. However, much to Kongol's credibility, the tale Alexandra told of her father's travels matched his almost exactly. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kongol, but he still wasn't convinced that this wasn't a dream. Was Kongol serious when he said the power of a dragoon could defeat a tree guardian? Tohan had heard legends, but to him at the moment, that's all they were, legends.

A thought occurred to Tohan one afternoon as he sat with Alexandra on the wooden couch.

"My lady Alex, do you remember when I told you of what happened in Furni, that night? Do you know if maybe someone from Mille Seseau could have possibly sent a message out here to Bale? You said your father, King Albert was hearing about some strange occurrences in the region. Do you know what he heard?" Tohan asked seriously.

Alexandra looked up at him with boredom and pushed aside her evening meal of what else, Bramble Berries. Her green eyes locked into his gaze gently.

"Yes, I remember. I didn't hear much, reports from Mille Seseau are sparse and scattered. But my father is a good friend of First Sacred Sister Miranda, so he manages to get a few reports every now and then. Last I heard, the people in Deningrad were just as confused as we were about what was going on. Queen Theresa was preparing to sent a raid party into the forest to Furni to see what was going on.

Tohan's face had turned pale white.

"They'll all be killed! Those Tree-Things were unstoppable! All of Furni's knights combined couldn't even stop ONE of them! What about Furni's mayor? Has anyone you know heard news about him?" Tohan continued frantically, his heart now racing in his chest.

Alexandra's expression turned apologetic.

"Forgive me. I shouldn't have said anything, because now you'll worry and you're too far away to help . . .I could try to send a message, but I'd have to get back to Bale first and I'm afraid I'm still a few days short of being able to make the journey . . .As for Furni's mayor, I'm terribly sorry Tohan, but I haven't heard anything about him," she replied in earnest.

"No. Thank you for telling me lady Alex. I haven't heard anything since that night . . . Then again, you're really the only person I've had contact with besides Kongol, and he really didn't know much about it at all. I wish someone had heard _something_ about the mayor though . . ." he said with a clenched fist and a mind full of raging thoughts.

"Why the mayor, if you don't mind me asking?" Alexandra inquired.

" Because he's my father, and the last I saw him, he was standing on a canal dock yelling at me to be careful . . .I don't know if he's dead or alive," Tohan said, by this time looking ill with worry.

"I'm so sorry Tohan. Me and my big mouth!" Alexandra cursed at herself.

Tohan shook his head.

"It's fine. At least no one can say he's dead for sure. I mean the elves attacked Furni looking for something, and who knows the city better than my dad? They might be keeping him around as a guide . . . I just hope they haven't found what they're looking for. . ." Tohan sighed heavily.

"I'm willing to bet that they haven't," Alexandra assured.

"And what makes you so sure?" Tohan asked in confusion.

"Because they're looking in he wrong place. What they're looking for is right here in Serdio," she explained.

"What do you mean?" Tohan asked with a puzzled expression.

"Well, isn't it obvious? You apparently have something they want . . .they wouldn't have come all the way out here just for nothing. You said it yourself that elves are not reputed to waste time," she said.

Tohan sighed again.

"That, or it was just a _really _vindictive, psychotic general that I fought."

"I wish I could help more, but that's really all I know. I seriously think that you should come back with me to Bale. You could ask Minister Noish about all of this. His specialties are legends and riddles," Alexandra replied, trying to comfort him. "You know, I'm feeling much better. We should get Kamuy and Martel and go for a bit of a walk. I could use some fresh air," Alex suggested.

Tohan eyed her skeptically.

"I really don't think you should strain yourself, my lady. The last thing you want is to break a bone or tear a muscle."

"But I have my spear with me, and besides I can walk without it now," the Serdian Princess protested.

"I dunno . . ." Tohan replied uncertainly.

Alexandra gave him a pixie-like smile and then stuck her lower lip out into a countenance not unlike Martel's puppy pout.

Tohan cringed. "Oh no, not you too. Please don't look at me like that! I can't stand that face," Tohan sighed.

"Exactly. I mean, I really, really want to go," Alexandra insisted, with a quivering lip to add to her display.

Tohan rubbed his head and sighed.

"Oh, all right. You win your majesty. Who am I to stand before the wrath of a woman? Soa, I'm such a softie, and why on Endiness are girls o good at that face?" the teenage boy remarked making Princess Alexandra laugh hardily aloud.

After they woke Martel and found Kamuy, who happened to have gotten outside and was now using a tree branch as a stick to play with, the four of them set of on a tour of nature. Tohan walked and Martel and Alexandra (on Tohan's insistence) rode on Kamuy's back. All the way Martel kept asking questions about Indel's Castle and Tohan asked about the landscape and the location of any nearby cities or towns.

"Miss Alex, do you wait on your balcony for a knight in shinning armor like the princess in mom's stories?" Martel piped as she turned on Kamuy's back to face her.

"Well, actually no. If I had my way I'd _be_ the knight in shining armor," she sighed longingly.

Tohan managed an amused smile as he visualized the spicy Alexandra in full armor riding into a castle to rescue a prince.

"Forgive me for interrupting lady Alex, but do you know of any towns or stations around?" Tohan asked.

Alex considered for a moment.

"Well, Seles Village is about fifty miles northeast of here, and the Limestone Cave is about thirty miles north of here in the mountains. To the southwest there's . . ." she stopped and shuttered. Tohan nodded, he already knew she spoke of Helena Prison, he had read the crossroad sign.

"To the west there's what? What's to the West miss Alex?" Martel asked eagerly. About that time Tohan's ears began to twitch and fill with the sound of thundering hooves and for some reason, yelling. The sound was actually fairly close . . .

"Martel, I'm not sure I should say--- Tohan what's wrong?" the Serdian Princess asked upon seeing his concentrated look.

Tohan shook his head, willing the sounds away. Whoever or whatever was making the noise was possibly on the road as well . . .

"Kamuy get off the road," Tohan said hastily.

The quartet found a thicket of pine trees and ducked into them. Alexandra gripped her spear tightly form where she sat on Kamuy's back.

"Something is definitely wrong otherwise we wouldn't be hiding. What's going on Tohan?" she asked seriously.

Tohan put his pointer finger to his lips signaling for all of them to remain silent and then grasped the teenage girl's shoulder and discretely pointed out a rising cloud of dust down the road. Crouched in silent waiting, it was less than five minutes before a large gang of scraggly, grungy, and malicious-looking men wrapped in desert hoods and attire appeared before the four, riding horses and escorting a carriage down the road. As they drew closer, the carriage was revealed to actually be a wooden cage full of people, all of which who where undoubtedly panicked and all of them where screaming for help frantically

"ALMOST HOME BOYS! NICE DAY'S WORK!" a rather tall man in front yelled.

"Bandits!" Alexandra hissed.

Tohan cringed.

"Almost home . . .my lady they are taking them to---!"

"I know," Alexandra said quickly. "Tohan, we've got to help them!" she cried quietly.

"I agree, but how on Endiness are we going to defeat all of them? There are too many for me and Kamuy to---"

"You and Kamuy? I can fight too!" the princess protested.

"I know you can, but you're hurt," Tohan insisted.

"I can still fight!" she whispered hoarsely.

"I don't want to see you get hurt anymore than you already are! Please stay here with Martel and guard her," Tohan requested. Before Alex could reply, Tohan had hopped on Kamuy's back, gently pushing Martel and Alexandra so that they both slid off and landed softly on the ground below. Giving Kamuy's sides a slight squeeze with his knees, the duo burst out of the thicket and sprang out onto the path in front of the bandits. The head bandit curbed his surprise just in time to swerve his horse sideways and avoid a collision with the axe-wielding teenager.

Seeing their Captain fall under attack, the rest of the company stopped and immediate went to arms as well.

"Stranger, help us!" a woman in the cage yelled frantically.

"Please, save us!" and elderly gentleman yelled out to Tohan as well. Soon the whole cage was roused and all of its many occupants screaming for help from the newly arrived 'Wildman'. Tohan realized that his appearance must not have been the most kempt, his hair was tangled and filled with dust, his clothes were almost cut-offs in all aspects, and he had quite a bit if stubble on his youthful face. Indeed, the look on his face was anything but gentle when the carriage-driver turned and pulled a whip upon his captives to silence them.

"You sick monsters! How dare you treat another human being that way! I swear if you don't release them right away, I personally will see to it that you never reach your hell of a home again!" Tohan snarled in outrage.

The fellowship of bandits all broke out laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh! My side hurts! And what makes you think that you can stop us boy? One man against thirty? We should throw you in the cage with the rest of them!" the lead thief cackled.

"Oh, and don't forget his overgrown pet too, Captain Ikmir," another of the ruffians laughed.

The captain, Ikmir, could hardly contain himself.

"Right. How could we forget the domesticated beast? Oh boy, you're almost as bad as that wanna-be knight Serdian Princess!"

Tohan heard rustling in the pine thicket and knew that Alexandra was probably furious listening to this, but he prayed that she would remain hidden. He and Kamuy could look after themselves, but guarding two other people while fighting was a bad idea. Ikmir laughed again.

"I'm losing patience kid, just get out of the way and we'll spare you . . .this time," he snorted.

Tohan didn't budge, and continued to stare the rogue down. " Fine. Have it your way, bright-eyes. Don't say I didn't warn you. It'll be one second boys," the bandit cockily bragged as he dismounted his horse and withdrew his twin sabers.

From the cover of the trees, Princess Alexandra cringed.

"Great, that bandit pig is at it again! Does Tohan know what he's doing?" she asked Martel, whom was clinging to the remnants of the princess' long, green skirt.

"I . . .I think so," the small child remarked timidly.

The Serdian teenager sighed and looked Martel in the eyes.

"Martel, I want you to promise me that you will stay right here and not make a sound, okay? I have to go help Tohan," Alex said softly.

"Miss Alex, please don't leave me here alone! I'm scared! What if one of those bad people come over here?" Martel cried and hugged Alex's knees.

Alexandra hugged her.

"It'll be okay. I promise I won't let anything happen to you, and neither will Tohan or Kamuy," she comforted. The sound of clashing metal brought the princess' eyes back to Tohan and the bandit chief.

The bandit, Ikmir had brought his twin sabers down in an overhead swing, which Tohan parried above his head with his axe. Quick as a praying mantis' killing blow, Tohan snapped his leg out and kicked Ikmir in the chest, sending him flying backwards into the dirt.

"Why you little . . ." the bandit chieftain huffed as he picked himself up. Without warning, Ikmir suddenly surged forward in a charging attack and began hacking away zealously with his blades. Tohan managed to either nimbly dodge or block the attacks, much to Alexandra's relief, however, just as she feared, Ikmir's next strike was a whirlwind attack. Tohan too, as she had been, was caught off guard and she saw him wince in pain as he involuntarily dropped his axe out of reflex. Clear, crisp, red lines appeared across the tops of Tohan's hands.

Alexandra clasped her hand over Martel's mouth just in time to stop her from screaming as Tohan's hands began bleeding heavily and dripping blood onto the ground.

"Shh!" the teenager urged to Martel. "I'm going to help him! Martel, stay here and don't make a noise!" Alex urged, then released her when the little girl nodded.

Grabbing her spear and darting out of the thicket with a slight limp, Alex raced towards Tohan just as Captain Ikmir swept his legs out from under him.

_It's a good thing that the rest of the bandits think this is an amusing gladiatorial match. Father was right when he said bandits are stupid, because if they all attacked together Tohan would be dead by now. Geez, what was he thinking? Surely he doesn't believe that he can fight all of them,_ the princess thought as she raced into position behind the bandit leader as he prepared to strike.

Tohan gazed up at her from where he sat on the ground and grinned at Ikmir as Alexandra prepared to strike him.

"Do you find dying funny, boy?" the bandit sneered.

Tohan shook his head.

"Not, but it is funny that I heard Princess Alexandra kicked your ass when you met her and that she's dying to so again."

At the last second, Ikmir saw her reflection in Tohan's eyes and turned his head. While he wasn't looking, Tohan leapt to his feet and preformed to rapid spinning crescent kicks in succession, one to the right and one to the left, knocking the sabers out of his hands. He and Kongol had practiced that one many times. Ironically enough, the Giganto's training seemed to become of more and more use as time passed by.

Alex wracked the right edge of her spear head around Ikmir's body and slashed the upper portion of his right thigh. As he turned around to face her fully, she hit him across the face with her Spinning Cane technique, first with the blunt end, then with the sharp one, in a startling daze of speed. As he staggered back, grasping his bleeding wounds, Ikmir chuckled.

"Damn, you are tougher than I expected, missy. Although I daresay, you should have seen the look on your dear old daddy's face when I pushed you over the cliff."

Alex scowled.

"You seem rather fond of hearing yourself talk, don't you? I can fix that," she grinned as she took the blunt end of her spear and struck the snide bandit over the top of his head. As he fell over unconscious, she smiled. "You, know, I actually kind of pity him . . .I thought the headache I woke up with was bad," she remarked to Tohan.

Tohan half-smiled, half-chuckled, but suddenly his face went strait and he lunged towards her, burying his axe under her arm into the chest of an attacking bandit. The rest of the gang now seemed very angry, as they also began to dismount their steeds and thunder towards the pair.

"Uh," Alex muttered in concern as she and Tohan both took a gigantic step backwards.

"Damn it," Tohan swore as a particularly invigorated bandit jumped at him with a dagger poised on high. He made a quick dive for his axe, grabbed it and turned, just in time to bat the attacking thief away with the flat side of his axe like some sort of ball.

"I'm sorry Tohan, I just didn't want you to--"

He cut her off.

"That part's fine, but is she safe?" he demanded quickly with an indirect reference to Martel.

Alexandra understood him immediately.

"Yes, she's safe," she replied hastily.

"Well _ you_ won't be in a minute! That was a very bold trick you just pulled," a bandit wielding a sword sneered, "_Your Highness,"_ he added mockingly.

"And you pull a very risky tactic also, bandit scum. Attacking two highly skilled warriors isn't very bright," she shot back.

There was a loud growl and then a scream as Kamuy grabbed a bandit that had been rushing Tohan from the side by his tunic, and with a flick of his head, tossed him into the air.

"Make that three, bandit scum," Alexandra corrected with a smile towards the white wolf.

The bandit ranks began to encircle Tohan, Kamuy, and Alex as they fanned out on all sides. Tohan and Alex were pressed back to back with Kamuy to the right of them.

"There are too many of them, do you have a plan, my lady?" Tohan hissed in Alexandra's ear.

Alexandra groaned.

"Uh, I'm working on it," she said quickly, surveying her surroundings.

"You don't have a plan!?" Tohan grimaced, with a tone of worry.

"I guess I'd have to say watch yourself, and stay alive then, "Alex asserted, as she suddenly whacked an on-coming bandit into the air. She winced. Her leg was beginning to ache again, and it couldn't have happened at a worse time.

Kamuy gave a threatening growl to a bandit that had been inching closer to them, then gave Tohan an assertive bark.

"I can't argue with that logic, my lady," Tohan answered as he swung his axe against another aggressive bandit.

Sometimes single and sometimes in greater groups, the bandits began to rush the trio, as Martel peered out of the thicket in terror. With trembling hands, she closed the eye-hole she had been staring out off.

_I've got to help!_ Martel thought.

"But what can I do?" she whispered and looked away. As she looked away, the young girl's gaze locked onto the cage full of screaming people. Martel felt sorry for them, they were probably scared too. Martel remembered what it felt like to be in a cage, her mother used to put her in a time-out pen when she was bad. Maybe those were all bad people in that cage, but it made no sense to her. Why would Kamuy, Miss Alex, and Mr. Tohan be fighting to save bad people? Another thought occurred to her. Maybe one of those people in the cage might be able to help Mr. Tohan and the others. Martel looked for the bandit that had been riding in the driver's seat, but she couldn't see him anywhere. She realized that she'd promised Miss Alex she would stay in the grove of trees, but she also knew somehow, that freeing those people was also important.

Scared thought she was, Martel took a deep breath and burst out of the thicket as fast as her feet could carry her. Bounding over to the cage side, Martel was unnoticed, due to the bandits' fixation on Tohan, Kamuy, and Alex. An old man with wrinkled, stretched, and thin skin clothed in rags noticed her and placed his hands out side the bars.

"Oh please, little one! Help us, please!" he called out to her urgently.

Martel uneasily shied up to the bars.

"I'm going to help you mister, but I don't know how to let you out," she informed timidly.

"Just go around to the back and pull the latch," the elderly gentleman instructed.

As Martel nodded and prepared to go around the cage, the old man called to her again, with his old brown eyes locking on her big blue one with concern. "Please, do be careful, little one, I don't know where that guard went and he could be anywhere," he warned.

Martel nodded again.

"Right. I'll be careful then. I'll get you out in a minute mister!" Martel said quickly and raced around the corner of the cage-wagon.

The latch was easy enough to find, it was large, rusty, and made crudely of iron. However as Martel extended her small hand to grab and pull the latch down she encountered a peculiar problem. She was too short. Martel jumped into the air and grabbed the cylindrical metal bar, expecting to be able to pull it down that way, but instead she dangled loosely in the air, suspended by her grip on the bar.

A middle-aged Serdian woman in a milkmaid's dress started to notice the miniature, would-be-savior, as Martel let go of the latch and fell into the golden prairie grass with a thud. She rose to her feet again with a groan and began to rub her aching tush. The small, golden-haired girl looked around desperately, but in vain, for something to stand on.

"What's wrong, little lady?" the milkmaid said softly as she knelt down behind the secured wooden bars.

"I can't reach! I need something to stand on, but I don't have anything, miss," Martel explained sorrowfully.

"I have an idea," the middle-aged woman remarked, as she turned to the person closest to her, pointed at Martel, and said something the child couldn't hear above all the noise.

The person that the Serdian milkmaid tapped soon tapped someone else's shoulder and they in turn repeated the process. Soon, the news of Martel's attempt at liberation had spread through the wagon entirely, and all of its occupants had fallen silent. Five of the stronger men squirmed up through the crowd to the cage-side, cupped their hands together, and then stuck them through the bars at intervals. A staircase of eager human hands lay before Martel leading up to the latch.

As the young child prepared to step up, an icy voice caught her from behind.

"Okay, what gives? Suddenly it got too quiet back there! What the--- a little rat escaped our grasp!" the coach bandit snarled as Martel felt rough hands seize her from behind.

"Wha-OH!" she shrieked in panic. He cry was answered by a hurried blend of female and male voices yelling and the eerie, dangerous howl of a wolf.

Martel began to thrash around madly, flailing her feet, legs, and hands in a wild attempt to escape. "Let me go! Let me go!" she squealed. Luck seem to favor Martel at the moment, because as she flailed around she managed to kick her captor in a place best not named to other men. The desert-wrapped bandit howled in pain and dropped her. As she landed again with impact, her hand was scratched by a small stone.

"Why . . .you. . .little . . .you're going . . .to regret . . .that!" the bandit man snarled through gritted teeth. He drew his dagger and began fumbling towards her. Martel grabbed the small pebble in her hand and used her knees to scuttle backwards.

"I've seen Mr. Kongol do this before, I hope it works!" she prayed and closed her eyes as she hurled the stone in the air.

"OWW! OI!" she heard the ruffian growl and suddenly he wasn't talking anymore. Martel opened her eyes nervously in time to see the bandit coachman fall to the ground, out cold, with a large red spot right between his eyes.

"Are you okay, little girl?" a man in the cage called.

Martel got to her feet and nodded.

"Ready to try again?" another captive man asked.

"Yes, I'll make it this time," she replied and climbed up onto the first man's hands. He used all that was left of his famished muscles to hoist her up to the next prisoner.

Martel reached the top of the human ladder and grabbed the cold, metal latch in her hand. She pushed as hard as she could downward on the latch and immediately the door swung open upon its hinges. Martel sighed in relief as she was caught by the milkmaid before she could hit the ground again after releasing the latch.

"Oh thank you little one! We are free now!" she cried happily and tightly hugged Martel, as people everywhere exited the cage in a rush.

"I need help! I have to save Mr. Tohan, Kamuy, and Miss Alex! Please help me!" Martel cried aloud to anyone that would listen.

Meanwhile Tohan and Alex had been frantically trying to reach Martel and break through the ring of bandits.

"Damn! We'll be too late by the time we can get to her!" Tohan cursed as he swung his axe strait into a bandit's torso, sending him flying into his companions around him.

Alexandra hit and approaching bandit with the sharp end of her spear and was almost in tears.

"Oh Tohan! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" she cried. Suddenly, her cry of worry became accompanied by one of pain. A bandit had kicked her injured leg, reopening her wound when she had turned to look at Tohan. Alex suddenly lost her balance, and had to use her spear to keep herself upright. This was what Tohan had been afraid of . . .he had gotten the sense that she was a good-enough fighter, but in her current condition, she shouldn't have been fighting.

"Ehheehee! Stick to what you're good at _highness_! Sitting around and looking pretty," one of the bandits sneered in glee. "Oh opps! It seems I've gone and scarred your pretty little leg," he taunted further, with cheers from his companions. "I think my hand might slip again, his time in your pretty face," he threatened and before he could laugh anymore, a large fist slammed into the side of his jaw and sent him sprawling to the ground.

"Leave her alone, you bastard!" Tohan growled and grabbed Alexandra's arm to help her stand up strait. "Are you okay?" he asked gravely. The princess bit her lips and nodded as she struggled to stand on her leg.

There were too many . . .he and Alex would both be killed . . . . Tohan pulled Alex close to him as Kamuy stepped in front of both of them, snarling with fur raised. Now the princess was between them. She might last longer there . . . .

Tohan's facial expression displayed a desperation as still more bandits tightened the ring around them. Though they had managed to considerably par their numbers, quiet a few still remained.

"Lady Alex, please stay back," Tohan whispered over his shoulder.

The Princess let out a small cry before she placed all of her weight back on her feet and she took her spear in her hands to brandish it.

"If we are going to die, or whatever else fate has in store for us, I will not see you stand alone to face it. Not while I can still help you!" she insisted bravely, despite her obvious pain.

Tohan was touched, but he didn't want her to become ever more injured than she already was. That, and he definitely didn't want her, or any of them, to die.

Simultaneously all of the twenty-odd bandits remaining began to charge. However, there suddenly came a volley of sticks, rocks, and even shoes flying towards them, pouring fourth like rain.

"What in the name of Soa?" Tohan muttered in confusion as he signaled for Alex and Kamuy to drop to the ground.

The bandits all around them seemed to be just as confused and too busy trying to shield themselves from the odd barrage of assorted objects to notice the teenagers' sudden vulnerability. From somewhere a short way away an elderly woman yelled out,

"Bandit trash! Cowards! Leave them alone!"

"Bandit worms! Why don't you come over here! We'll be more than happy to pelt you to death!" a man's voice yelled, accompanying the woman's.

"What's going on?" Alexandra mumbled from underneath Kamuy's neck. Tohan, who lay perfectly still, could barely be heard above the commotion.

"It must be the people! The Villagers in the wagon! They've broken free!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly a familiar voice rang through the air.

"Mr. Tohan? Kamuy? Miss Alex? Where are you?"

"It's Martel! She sounds like she's okay!" Alexandra exclaimed in unparallel relief.

"Come on! They seem to be distracted, let's go!" Tohan urged as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Instead of letting her go, however, Tohan put her arm across his shoulders. "Here, lift your leg a little and lean on me," he instructed gently. "We'll find Martel," he said and the two, with Kamuy nearby, slowly began walking aside from the bandit scourge unnoticed.

Halfway to the tree-line of the prairie, Tohan caught sight of a bushy, blonde head bobbing up and down and racing towards them.

"Miss Alex! Mr. Tohan! Kamuy! There you are!" she panted, out of wind when she ran up to them.

"Martel, what in Soa's name are you doing outside the thicket? Me and Alex both told you to stay put! You could have been killed!" Tohan reprimanded harshly, like a parent to a child.

"I'm really, really sorry Mr. Tohan, but I wanted to help you guys! I was watching you and you were in trouble! I thought maybe those people in the cage might help you, so I let them out," she explained with teary eyes from being scolded.

"I--still! You shouldn't have left the thicket! You could have been killed!" Tohan repeated. "Do you have any idea how bad I would feel if I lost you?" he continued.  
"it really was my fault, Tohan. I shouldn't have left . . .you should probably be angry with me," Alexandra offered in Martel's defense.

"Well, you can defend yourself and knew what you were doing! She didn't!" Tohan insisted.

"Are you mad at me, Mr. Tohan?" Martel asked with misty eyes.'

Tohan's expressions softened and he knelt down beside her.

"I don't ever want you to do that again, okay? I was scared I'd lost you!" he said and hugged her briefly. Martel managed a small smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him back.

"You saved our lives today, Martel, you were very brave," he admitted at last, making her beam.

"Eee! I won't be bested by a bunch of peasant's throwing things!" Get back in the cage where you belong!" a bandit screeched. His underlings vocalized their agreement and they all suddenly charged towards the villagers that had come to the teenagers' aid, making them scatter.

"Tohan! My people! We have to help them! This isn't over yet!" Alex cried and made an attempt to lunge into a run, but Tohan grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Wait Alex! I hear something coming up the road. It could be more bandits! We need to wait!" he stated firmly.

"What does it sound like?" Alexandra asked in worry.

"Horses . . .I _really_ hope it isn't backup," he growled and readied his axe once more. If more bandits were coming, he would not waste anymore time. Kongol had given him a dragoon spirit, and though he wasn't exactly sure how to use it, he sure as hell would try.

Tohan had been right on the mark when he had heard horses coming, but he never would have guessed who the riders were. Swiftly and powerfully, a band of about forty stallions bearing riders in blue and white chain mail armor wielding spears and swords thundered over the hillside.

"KNIGHTS! KNIGHTS OF BASIL!" Alexandra exclaimed in amazement. "We're saved!" she continued.

Tohan cringed.

"Look out! We'll be trampled!" he shouted as the horses galloped strait towards them, apparently not noticing them. "What the--" was about all Tohan had time to say before the stampede overcame them and he and Kamuy jumped aside to the right, him grabbing Martel. Alexandra preformed a diving roll, to the best of her ability, to the left. Thick clouds of dust filled the air and all around people shouted in confusion and the bandits, with their squeaky voices, yelped in terror.

Minutes later, when the dust cleared, Alex opened her eyes and gazed around from where she lay. The bandits were nowhere to be seen, they had all fled, somehow, including Ikmir and those that had been knocked unconscious. Presently, the princess could see knights of Basil all around, helping up those villagers who had been injured or who had fallen.

Alexandra picked herself up onto her knees. She couldn't see Tohan, Martel, or Kamuy. Suddenly a gauntlet-covered hand was placed in front of her face.

"Please let me help you up, miss. Are you injured at all?" a smooth, comforting voice offered. Alexandra knew a knight of Basil was before her, and that the moment she raised her head he would recognize her. The problem was she didn't want to go home without first speaking with Tohan, Martel, and Kamuy.

"My lady?" the knight asked again.

Alex sighed and placed her fair-toned hand in the knight's armored one as he pulled her shakily to her feet. She quickly turned her head away.

"There now, that's better, maam.

"Thank you," Alexandra said quietly and went to withdraw her hand when the knight's eyes caught the glimmer of emeralds on her wrist. His eyes went wide beneath his helmet.

"Miss! Wait! Where did you get such a bracelet?" I'll have you know that this bracelet belongs to the Princess Alexandra! There is only one such in Serdio! What brings it to you? Or are you a bandit we missed?" he suddenly asked threateningly.

Alex didn't pay him much attention, instead she was busy scanning the surrounding area for any trace of Tohan, Kamuy, or Martel.

"Answer me!" the knight growled menacingly and Alex was suddenly aware of an increase in wind. She twirled around lightning fast and grabbed the shaft of the Serdian soldier's spear, stopping the point inches from her nose. The knight of course, instantly dropped to his spear and feel to his knees realizing what could have been a _very _ grave mistake.

"Your. . .your Majesty! What are you doing here?!? Never mind! My lady, oh please forgive me, I knew not that it was you!" he apologized rapidly over and over again.

"At ease good knight. To answer your question, this bracelet comes to me as a gift from my parents at the time of my birth. It was made from the finest emeralds in Mille Seseau and crafted by the hands of a smith under my Grandfather Zior. Forgive me for not answering you sooner, I'm afraid I didn't hear you," she lied quickly, releasing the spear she now held and reaching down for her father's that lay on the ground.

"Oh my lady! I am dreadfully sorry! I could have--I could have-- Oh Lord Albert would never forgive me!" the soldier stammered, his nerves almost completely gone.

Just then, another Knight rode up to the pair on horseback.

"Danvy, what are you doing, man? Get up, we've got to escort the villagers to---oh my God!" the knight commander said quickly, as he gazed upon Alex's face. "It can't be!"

"It is!" the knight called Danvy exclaimed.

The Knight commander quickly put his arm across his chest and bowed low upon his horse.

"Majesty! What a surprise! My lady, what in Endiness are you doing out here?! We've been searching for you for weeks! His majesty Albert and Queen Emille have been worried to death! And here we had almost lost hope! But lo, here you are and quite . . .unharmed! It's a miracle! Were you the prisoner of the bandits?" he asked respectfully and astounded at the same time.

Alex shook her head.

"No, actually I--"

"Oh look at me jabbering on! Majesty it's time to get you back to Bale!" he interrupted, and pulled her up onto his horse before she could object.

"Wait! Commander, I have three friends here! Did you see them? One was a boy with two differently colored eyes, one was a small girl with bushy pigtails, and the other was a giant white wolf!" she asked hastily.

The commander laughed.

"The two humans might have been around here somewhere my lady, but we would have most certainly seen a large, white wolf! We have seen no such creature, have we Danvy?" the commander asked.

"No, Sir! No such thing!" he answered.

"They must be here! I must find them!" the Serdian Princess insisted.

"Oh your majesty, it pains me to say that you might have suffered an injury and dreamed this. Not to worry, we'll soon have you to Bale's finest doctor. ALL MEN, GET THE WOUNDED ON HORSES, WE RIDE FOR BALE!" the commander shouted and several knights rushed all over the fields to obey his mandates. The head of the Knighthood then tapped his horse's sides with his heels and the steed began to walk.

"Wait! Commander! It was no dream! Please, I must speak with them before we go!" she pleaded.

The Captain shook his head.

"I have orders from his Majesty Albert that should I find you, dead or alive, to return you to him without delay. Obviously I'm glad it was the latter of the two . . . ."

However, Alexandra wasn't listening. Instead she was once again searching for any trace of her friends along the forest line. And she found them. A short ways into the wood, far to her left, starring at her. Alexandra gave a nod to Tohan. Which she hoped he would both see and understand. She smiled in relief when he gave her the thumbs up. Then, as he tapped Martel onward, Alex turned her attention back to the Knight Commander, whom was still rambling on.

Tohan patted Martel on the shoulder softly from where he watched his new friend leaving the prairie.

"Come on, let's go home."

"But Mr. Tohan, shouldn't we go after her? She said she'd take us to the castle!" Martel exclaimed.

"Trust me when I say we are safer where we are and so is she. Come on, I'll give you a piggy-back ride," Tohan replied.

Martel sighed and hopped onto Tohan's back.

"Alright, but I really wanted to see the castle," she said in disappointment.

Tohan chuckled.

"When we go home, I'll see if I can't take you to Deningrad. They've got a huge palace there."

"Mr. Tohan," Martel said suddenly, "Do you think we'll ever see Miss Alex again?"

Tohan smiled in reply.

"You know what, Martel? I guarantee that we will. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that this is just the beginning of something big," he explained, and the two, along with Kamuy walked deeper into the trees and disappeared behind them.


	8. Indels Castle

Chapter Seven: Indels Castle

The journey back to Bale had taken several days since the battle with the bandits on the prairie. Alexandra had come to know that she was traveling with Sir Gyr and the Seventh Knighthood, which had been assigned by her father to track down and arrest all the bandits remaining in Serdio shortly after the attack on the carriages. The bandits had been a growing problem and Alexandra was relieved to hear that her father was finally taken an active stand. According to Sir Gyr, while the 7th Knighthood had been dispatched to hunt bandits, the 9th,14th, and 5th Knighthoods had been deployed to look for her.

"Your father insisted that you would have survived and his confidence in you was well-founded. It gave all of us hope," Sir Gyr had said.

The Knighthood had stopped to rest about two days into the journey in the Limestone Cave, which was now devoid of all life, save the running water. Though none of the knights present had an extensive medical knowledge, a few did know some fairly decent first aid. They had wrapped the Princess' leg and given her a healing potion, and to her great pleasure, it had been enough to make her feel more lively. However, as with Tohan, Sir Gyr had insisted that she ride with him, even though she had wanted to walk.

So, as if had been, after three days of nearly constant travel, Alexandra found herself on the familiar road to Bale. It was nearing late afternoon on the fourth day when she found herself staring once more at the gates of the magnificent city she called her home.

"Halt, who goes there?" called a voice from the top of the gate's archway.

"Sir Gyr and the Seventh Knighthood! We return from the field!" the Knight Captain shouted back.

"Aye, you're clear to pass, Sir!" the soldier atop the gate yelled, and saluted with respect. Suddenly the large stone doors swung open and Alexandra glanced upon the cobble-stone streets and houses with their thatched roofs beyond. The streets were, much as usual, crowded with people, all going busily about their daily lives. It was a welcome sight, that and the large town square with it's gushing marble fountain in the center. To the left, Alexandra saw Marie the Painter run by into her house with a bundle of canvas under her arm. Marie had always painted and draw beautiful, and life-like portraits. She was so talented in fact, that she had been a guest at Indels many times to paint portraits of Alexandra and her family and the many special events that took place there.

However, as busy as the streets were, the knighthood didn't have any trouble getting through. People on either side of the crowded, bustling streets parted for them out of respect, and soon they stood solidly in the middle of the town square. Everywhere people looked up eagerly at Alexandra and Sir Gyr and a murmur went through the crowd as citizens of all ages peered up at their dirty and ragged princess riding upon the back of the gleaming chestnut stallion. However, as shocked as the people were to see their princess in such a state, there was no one face in the crowd that didn't look happy to see her safe and sound. All of them were smiling and a few even called out well-wishes and welcome-backs to her. The people of Serdio had always loved her and her family, which was one thing that the princess was grateful for. She merely waved as she passed by, with a smile upon her own face at seeing the joy of her subjects.

The knightly procession soon passed out of the square and onto the main road across the city's river bridge. All the while, Alex began to see more and more of the shining white walls and golden rooftops of her home, Indels castle. All the while, she couldn't help but think how much Tohan, Martel, and Kamuy would have enjoyed this, especially Martel.

A few children ran nearby as their mothers scolded them, but they paid no heed and came up alongside Alexandra and Sir Gyr's mount.

"We missed you, Princess!" a small boy chided and Alexandra leaned down from the horse's back just enough to affectionately ruffle the child's already messy brown hair. Up in the window of one of the town houses, Alex could make out the figure of a little girl with a teddy bear in her arms gazing down at her shyly in adoration. The red-headed child blushed and attempted to hide behind her bear when she noticed the Princess was actually looking back. Alexandra gave her a friendly smile and waved to her in returned adoration. The young girl blushed even more, but waved back in happiness with what Alex thought was a small smile from behind her plush bear.

The young and old smiled when they saw her coming, and several children raced around excitedly, spreading the news of her return. Windows and doors suddenly would spring open all around them as their residents waved. Alexandra giggled happily.

"Do you think they missed me?" she asked jokingly to Sir Gyr, whom simply laughed.

"And why wouldn't they your highness? A lady as kind as you? Your family is the most beloved of any monarchy of our history and our present and that's no exaggeration."

As they approached the weapon shop on the side of the road, something caught the princess' attention inside the window. The blacksmith had outdone himself; he had laid several state-of-the-art spearheads and swords out for display. Alexandra sighed. After what had happened, her father would probably never let her out of his sight again, much less allow her to fight at all . . .

As the horses rounded around the end of the street, Indels Castle in all its glory loomed before them. The cobble-stone street suddenly gave way to pure white marble and the castle courtyard. Several knights stood along the Castle's front wall, still as statues, on guard with their spears. The knights nearest to the procession merely nodded to Sir Gyr and allowed him to pass, although not without bowing first to Alexandra apparently with some surprise as they eyed her through their helms.

A grand stair lead up to a large balcony at the top of the castle, amidst the uneven towers. It was the most direct pathway to her father's throne room. Sir Gyr turned his horse to face his troops, once they had all gathered together in the large courtyard.

"Okay men! You are all dismissed for a time. Stable your horses, and then back here promptly tomorrow at sunrise! Dismissed!" he barked. The knights of the knighthood simultaneously nodded and saluted him before turning their horses in an orderly manner and walking calmly in the direction of the stables on the left side of the castle grounds. Sir Gyr, however, did not follow them and declined a stable boy's offer to take his horse.

"Where are we going Sir Gyr? Surely you don't intend to take your horse into the throne room?" Alex asked in confusion.

"Oh heavens no, but I'm afraid it would be most difficult for me to carry you up the stairs. I don't believe your well enough to walk that many steps, so I'm going to have good 'ole Charger here carry us up," he laughed and with a tap from the captain, the horse Charger began gracefully climbing the staircase.

"I had no idea that horses could climb steps," the princess grinned.

"A well-trained war horse can do many things my lady," the leader of the seventh knighthood commented.

Upon reaching the top platform, the two were halted by two of the palace's guard.

"Who goes there?" one asked and Sir Gyr removed his helmet, letting his black but grey-streaked hair tumble freely into his middle-aged face.

"Sir Gyr of the Seventh Knighthood and ---"

"PRINCESS ALEXANDRA!" the two guards exclaimed together.

Alex grinned sheepishly. "Oh my! Your highness! Please go right in!" they both said with a bow. Sir Gyr dismounted his horse, then lifted Alexandra off carefully.

"Sir knight would you please summon here a stable boy and have my horse quartered? I'm to take the princess to her father," he informed.

The left guard whom Gyr had addressed nodded respectfully.

"Yes sir, right away."

With that matter addressed, Sir Gyr and Alexandra stepped through the golden doors and into a regal stone hallway, lined with beautiful tapestries and a green-velvet carpet fringed in gold. Several more knights lined this hall on either side, perfectly still until Alex and Sir Gyr passed, then they sank to their knees in respect for their princess and one of their commanders. Sir Gyr lead Alex up familiar green-carpeted stairs and into another grand room made entirely of marble, all the while Alex hobbled along behind him using her father's spear as a walking stick.

There were many features to this marble room. Directly ahead of the two were two large, white marble elephant statues. To their left there lie a small room lined with red carpet with one tall bookcase lining its wall containing various musical instruments that had been neatly packed away. Just to the left of that room, lie a boardwalk that Alexandra knew lead to a balcony and a storage room. However, directly overhead , with stairs descending down on wither side of them in a semicircle, was the door and hallway to her father and mother's throne room. Still more knights resided in this room, but these seemed to be off duty and were standing about talking amongst themselves in a small circle. The soldier facing the hallway that they had just come from glanced up and noticed Sir Gyr approaching.

"Ah! Sir Gyr, welcome home! That was pretty fast. Those bandits must have not been a match for you and your knighthood. Care to come and have a drink with us to celebrate?" he called.

Sir Gyr shook his head.

"Sorry Steven, I'm afraid I can't. I have official business to attend to, not to mention that we shouldn't start celebrating just yet."

Steven seemed disappointed, but nodded to him and turned back to his conversation. "Will you not bow before your princess?" Sir Gyr interjected and stepped aside to reveal Alex in her rugged state. All of the knights immediately ceased talking and bowed low.

"So sorry my lady, I didn't see you there," Steven apologized.

"It's good to see you back, your highness," another said as he rushed forth and knelt before her, kissing her hand.

Alex blushed slightly.

"Not to worry," she said simply.

Sir Gyr waved them on.

"Sorry, but her majesty Alexandra must see her father. I'm sure she'll have plenty of time to socialize later," he said as he gestured Alexandra up the stairs. All of the knights waved to her before she disappeared into the regal throne room hall.

Once inside of the hall, Sir Gyr stopped just short of the door.

"Allow me to speak with his majesty, King Albert, alone for a moment. I wish to inform him of some of our military matters as well. I will return shortly," he said curtly with a bow before he took his leave. Alexandra stood alone in the small white hallway, outside the engraved golden doors of the throne room and watched Sir Gyr enter. Through a crack in the doorway, Alex caught sight of her father on his gold and green throne looking solemn and concerned. Next to him stood Minister Noish, a tall, old man with a high-set face, a long black beard, and gentle brown eyes. For as long as the princess could remember Minister Noish had been the most knowledgeable scholar in all of Serdio, next to King Albert himself, and her father's most trusted advisor. Alexandra could also see many knights variously placed throughout the chamber, but her mother was nowhere to be seen.

Alexandra watched as Sir Gyr approached King Albert, perched on this throne, and knelt before him with his silver basinet under one arm and the other folded across his chest in deep, heartfelt respect. Alex moved closer to the doorway and saw her father suddenly look up at Sir Gyr anxiously.

"What news?!" He asked suddenly and sprung up to his feet, before Sir Gyr could even speak.

Sir Gyr seemed surprised by his King's forwardness and lack of formality.

"Sire, you should sit down. Your stress is degrading your health," came Minister Noish's soft voice.

King Albert sighed and turned his head away to let it rest in his hands.

"I suppose you're right Noish. I really need some rest," he groaned and calmly sat back down. "I'm terribly sorry Sir Gyr, but since Alex went missing . . .I . . .I haven't been fairing so well. I was responsible, I should have never let it happen . . . Poor Emille is so worried that she can't stand to be down here waiting," King Albert apologized.

Sir Gyr's expression was understanding.

"Majesty, anyone in your position has a right to feel thus. I do hope Queen Emille will soon be feeling better," he offered kindly.

King Albert managed a weak smile in thanks.

"And now Sir Gyr, your report is?" Minister Noish asked politely.

Sir Gyr began without hesitation.

"Well as you have commanded your majesty, the 7th knighthood has been tracking down those that call themselves bandits all over Serdio, and recently we have come across what we believe to be a core group. I'm afraid I have some disturbing news, sire. We of the knighthood believe that they are more interested in Serdio's people than its actual treasures and valuables. This is because we have discovered there aim is mainly to take captives, not to steal or kill during their raids. We also believe, your majesty, that although we cleared Hellena Prison many years ago, that it has now been reoccupied by these bandits, whom are now using it as a base of operations," Sir Gyr said in utter seriousness.

The King of Serdio sat with a grave expression on his face.

"These foul ruffians are seeking out my people? Do you have any idea why, commander?" he asked quickly.

Sir Gyr frowned deeply.

"It is our belief that our people are being held in Hellena Prison, your highness, and then being sold into slavery, but where or to whom we don't know," he answered darkly.

King Albert tightened his grip on his arm rest in what looked to Alexandra like anger. It was something she rarely saw in her father.

"Sir Gyr, at all costs my people are to be safe! I would ask you to summon here to me Sir Garin, Sir Thyarn, and Sir Belthazar. I want you to please inform them that they are to have their knighthoods combine forces with yours and organize an offensive raid on Hellena, preferably a siege. We must remember that some of our people may being held hostage. We don't know what those ruffians might do if we attack directly. With any luck we should be able to force them into submission without suffering much loss of life," he instructed.

Sir Gyr nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yes, my King."

As Sir Gyr turned to leave, Albert called to him again.

"Sir Gyr, in all of your travels have you heard of a bandit named Ikmir? This bandits escaped my personal guard, and he was also the one who fought with Alexandra. We managed to capture all of the others, however none of them have talked yet. If we could find him, or what became of him, perhaps we might find out what happened to my daughter," he trailed off as his worries once more seemed to overcome him.

"Of his fate, I can tell you, my King. I imagine he awoke with the worst headache he's ever had in his wretched existence," came a female voice of great strength, but beauty.

King Albert's eyes went wide and he immediately stood up once more from where he sat to stare down at his teenage daughter. Her silky sandy-blonde hair was layered in dust and tangles, and her skin was covered in dirt. She had a cut that appeared to be healing on her left cheek, and her once eloquent gown had been reduced to rags and riddled with holes, with the longest part still remaining being a chunk of fabric behind her down to her knees. She had a stark white bandage across her right thigh that was soaked with scarlet stains and she was barefoot upon the marble floor. She was leaning against his spear, with a grin across her face.

"I'm sorry to have worried you, daddy," she said in earnest.

King Albert didn't respond, he merely jumped over the throne railing, landed nimbly on his feet, raced to his daughter and seized her in an embrace, with she returned with equal amount of emotion.

"I missed you father," she said.

King Albert released her and bent down slightly so he could look into her emerald eyes. He placed his hands on her shoulders gently.

"Oh Soa, Alexandra, your mother and I have been so worried about you! I've. . .I've never been so scared in my whole life! Don't you ever do that again! You could have died!" he huffed emotionally.

"I'm glad to see you too dad," she giggled, knowing her father was really concerned and not angry at her.

Albert sighed and looked her over.

"Did the bandits hurt you? How long were you their prisoner?" he asked making a sentimental fuss over her.

"I was never their prisoner and never hurt save what that blasted scoundrel Ikmir's wounds," she answered with disgust at the very thought of the bandit captain.

Albert looked confused.

"Then why were you found with the bandits?" he asked, glancing to Sir Gyr to affirm that was the case. The middle-aged knight nodded to him in reply.

Thinking about the bandits made Alexandra think on the courtesy she had been shown by the trio of Furnian refugees. She wanted to tell her father everything, about how she and the others had fought the bandits, saved the people, and about her new friends that deserved his thanks and hers. However, she had promised Tohan to keep his secrets, and she would hold to that promise.

"Let's just say that I owe my life to chance and a few new friends," she answered.

"Are you sure you're alright?" her father asked again as she looked into his deep brown eyes.

"Yes. I'm fine," she assured.

The King of Serdio smiled for what Alexandra was sure must have been the first time in days.

"Okay then. Let's get you cleaned up and let your mother know that you're alright and home safe." King Albert said, turning to Minister Noish and one of the knights by this throne side.

"Minister Noish, would you please kindly inform my wife that our daughter has returned safe and sound? And Sir Kylvan would you please seek out lady Delori and send her to me?" And after you've found her, would you please go out to the clinic and fetch Doctor Samuel?" he asked politely. Both nodded to him and bowed before leaving the room.

It was only minutes before a pudgy woman came bustling into the throne room. She had silvery-white hair wrapped in a bun on the back of her head, and wore a simple, yet beautiful sky-blue gown. Alexandra grinned. This woman was Delori, her middle-aged handmaiden, stern to a fault but with a stout heart. She was exactly the same as she had left her, save maybe a bit more fussy than usual. Reaching the two of them, she bow as low as her bad back would let her.

"Lord Albert, you called for me?"

"Yes I did. Thank you for coming," Albert replied with a nod to her.

Delori curtsied in reply, however when her eyes fixed upon Alexandra she gasped.

"Oh princess! You're back! We were all so worried about you! My goodness, you're a real mess!" she said in surprise, locking her grey eyes on the princess' many scratches and tattered clothes.

Alexandra grinned embarrassedly and her father chuckled before he addressed the handmaiden again.

"That's why I sent for you, Delori. Soa knows you worried just as much as the rest of us. Not only did I want you to know that Alexandra is safe, but I would also like to ask you to see to it that she gets cleaned up. Would you be so kind?" he asked.

"Of course, your highness," she answered and signaled for Alexandra to follow her.

"Wait," Alex said simply, and turning back to face her father, she presented his spear back to him. "I know it means a lot to you, so I managed to take good care of it," she said with pride.

Albert's eyes glanced over his unique weapon and then over his daughter.

"Can you walk without it? I noticed you were leaning on it pretty heavily coming in here," he asked.

"Yes. I'll be fine," she reassured.

"Thank you, sweet pea," he said in gratitude and received his spear back in his hands.

"Dad!" Alex protested playfully.

"What?" the King grinned, turning his head so that his long sandy-blonde ponytail swished behind him.

"I'm too old for you to call me that!"

Albert laughed outwardly.

"No matter what you do, or how old you get, you'll always be my baby girl. Now, off to the baths with you, my little mud-washed angel,' he said sincerely, making Alex smile before she followed Delori out of the throne room with a slight limp.

Alexandra followed her lady-in-waiting back down the circular stairs, through several more ornately decorated rooms and halls and finally into the bath chamber, turning heads the whole way. A warm, steamy vapor eluded the chamber and wafted out into the hall across the young teenager's face as she stepped into the white marble room. It was a homey place, for it was decorated richly with imprints of seashells in the wall, ceiling, and floor. There were two, large circular pools of water, both containing bubbles in the center of the room, a large shelving of towels to the left and a folding mural right next to each of the baths on the right that served as a dressing room.

Delori ushered Alex into the nearest dressing room without delay.

"Highness, please discard that filthy rag. When you get it off, please hand it to me." Within moments a fair-skinned hand adorned with an emerald bracelet adorning it surfaced into view holding a filthy green heap of cloth. Delori walked over and took the ruined garment, then gave a little whistle, which brought a young girl, not much older than Martel scurrying into the room.

"Yes, m'am?" she panted, out of breath.

"Janette, I'm finally going to give you your first real task. I want you to stay here and tend to the princess while I go and fetch her highness a new dress, okay? Mind your tongue, don't talk to much, and always say _ yes m'am _or_ yes, your highness_. Don't mess this up," she directed firmly.

The small girl looked down and nodded.

"Alright. Princess Alexandra, I'm leaving for a moment to fetch you a new gown. I've left a squire here to attend you. I will be back shortly," she called and Alex could hear the opening and closing of the door. She also heard a light, high-pitched voice call out to her.

"Your majesty, is there anything you need?"

Alex sighed. It was back to the usual what you are instead of who you are deal.

"Yes please, I'd actually like a towel Janette, if you wouldn't mind. Thank you for your assistance," the princess said kindly.

"It is an honor princess!" she heard the girl named Janette squeak. Soon, a small, delicate hand appeared before Alex holding a white, fluffy cotton towel, which the princess took gently.

"Thank you," she said politely, before wrapping the towel around herself. Stepping out from behind the mural, she noted that her squire was very small, lean, and had fluffy black hair and shining brown eyes. Alex gave her a friendly smile, then walked over to the tub and dipped one toe in questioningly. The warm water was temperate, soft on the skin, and very inviting. Alexandra discarded her towel to the side and quickly slid into the water with the bubbles hiding her body from view.

The young princess submerged her entire head under the water and resurfaced with a sigh, settling back to rest against the side of the tub. Her whole body ached, but the water seemed to soothe the pain. She closed her eyes and let the steam enwrap her face in its soft breath. After several moments, she opened her eyes again.

"Princess, would you like me to bring you some soap, shampoo, or conditioner? The quiet little Janette asked.

"Yes please, if you would," she answered gently.

"Certainly your highness," she said with a curtsy and turned to the towel shelf. Of all twelve shelves, six were arranged for towels, two for shampoos, two for soaps, and two for conditioners all of assorted colors and smells. "Which scent would you like Princess? We have Strawberry, Lavender, Bramble Berry . . ."Janette asked shyly.

Alexandra cringed at the words Bramble Berries.

"Hmm. How about the Spring Leaf?" she asked, eyeing the green bottles on one of the shelves.

"As you wish, your majesty," Janette said and reached for the set of green bottles. Getting them down she walked carefully over to the tub and handed the containers to Alex, who first dumped the shampoo into her matted hair and then lathered it all over her head. Letting the shampoo sit for a moment, Alex watched Janette walk back over to the shelf and reach for a bar of Spring Leaf-scented soap. Alex dove back under the water to rinse her hair and then applied the conditioner. She could already feel the dirt in the water from her body, but she felt cleaner already.

Letting the conditioner seep in for a moment so that it might be more effective for removing the many tangles in her hair, Alex looked back to Janette, who appeared to be too short to reach the top soap shelf. She was now jumping energetically to try and grasp the matching bar of soap.

"Janette, it's okay. I'll get it," Alex said kindly and out of concern, because each time the little girl jumped, the fixture gave a dangerous wobble. Grabbing her towel, Alex stepped out of the bath and wrapped herself.

"Oh no your highness! Please allow me! I can do it. Really!" she insisted and began to endeavor even harder to reach the soap.

Alexandra has just begun walking towards the shelf when it gave a dangerous final lurch and began tipping over. Alex had just enough time to run and tackle Janette out of the way before the shelf came crashing down, spilling soap suds, waxy shampoo, and slick conditioner everywhere out from their busted bottles. Hitting the tile, in the end of her leap, Alexandra wished she had hit something softer.

"Ow!" she grunted as Janette landed on top of her.

"Oh gosh Princess! I'm so really, REALLY sorry! Are you okay!?!" she asked in a horrified tone, looking at the accident she had just caused. Alexandra groaned and sat up slightly as Janette began to cry. "On no! Madame Delori is going to hang me up by my toes! This mess will never come clean!" she wailed with fat tears dripping down her face. "Madame Delori is gonna be SO mad! She'll never give me another chance!"

Janette's last sentence made Alex's heart wrench. She knew that feeling. The feeling that you'd had your big chance and blew it . . . That was the way she felt about having gotten hurt by Ikmir.

"Hey don't cry. I'll help you clean up this mess and Delori will never have to know about it," Alex said gently, and handed Janette a small towel to wipe her tears away. The young squire sniffled.

"Oh thank you princess! I'm so sorry about all of this," she sniffled miserably.

Unfortunately their luck at the moment was ill-favored, because Alex could hear two familiar voices coming towards them rapidly.

"Quick, Janette, help me lock the door!" Alex requested and sprang to the door trying to bolt the latch. Before Alex could finish however, the door swung open and sent her sprawling onto the floor.

"ALEX? ALEX? WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE IS MY BABY!?!" she heard a crystalline voice call in anxious worry. She saw a dark pink, high-heeled slipper step onto the floor in front of her nose and the princess only got one word of warning out before the woman put her other foot down right on a stray bar of Bramble Berry soap.

"MOM, WATCH---"

It was too late. A pink blur went whizzing by shrieking and flailing madly with bright platinum-blonde hair trailing behind, riding the bar of stray soap across the floor. Alex cringed as she heard Delori yelling,

"YOUR MAJESTY WHAT IS---" before she too came running in and slipped in a patch of gooey lavender conditioner that lie close to the other side of the doorway. Delori flew into the air and Alex rushed to her feet in attempt to catch her, but the old handmaiden flipped head over heels forward, landing in a pile of shampoo-stained towels face down, just as Queen Emille's skid came to an end as she fell backwards into a nearby bathing pool.

Fate however, was not done with the princess yet, because Janette, in her hurry to get to Delori, accidentally slipped on the wet, soapy floor, slid into Alex knocking her to the floor and her towel off of her slender frame. Queen Emille broke the surface of the water screaming like a banshee in shock and confusion as many men including several armored knights, Minister Noish, and King Albert came rushing into the room, the king calling for his family.

"EMILLE!?! ARE YOU OKAY? ALEX?" he yelled and suddenly glanced down accidentally and found Alexandra there naked as the day she was born, causing her also to start screaming and trying to cover up. Albert blushed deeply and closed his eyes, attempting to turn away with his hands up in the air. Alex, however, was still hysterical.

"GET OUT, GET OUT!" she screeched embarrassedly as she bundled herself up and began picking up empty containers and throwing them around blindly. "GET OUT!" she yelled again, and threw a half-full bottle of rose-scented shampoo that hit King Albert in the forehead.

"OW!" he yelled aloud and stumbled backwards, accidentally opening his eyes out of reflex, making Alex scream louder. Several of the knights now found the audacity to enter the room and were taken aback by the chaos.

No one seemed quite sure what to do and in the fray a couple of knights accidentally looked upon Alex. She didn't seem to care that it was an accident and that all they really saw where her knees up against her chest. She picked up a conditioner bottle and hurled it into the helm of the nearest knight, knocking him out cold. Several of the knights attempted to come to the aid of their king, whom, in his endeavor to help Queen Emille out of the tub had been accidentally kicked in the face and she flipped uncontrollably under the water.

Alex began to cry in addition to screaming now, realizing that many of the knights had seen her without clothes on, when one tripped over an outstretched foot of hers and fell flat on his face. Moments later, an old, raspy voice yelled out powerfully,

"ENOUGH! EVERYBODY BE STILL AND I WANT ALL THE MEN OUT OF THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW!"

This sudden outburst ended the noise, as everyone turned in silence to stare at the figure in the doorway. It was an old woman, with curly gray hair, tight, stretched and wrinkled skin, dull, but warm blue eyes, and an ancient body bent over an old-Maplewood cane. It took many by surprise that a voice so strong could come from one so frail.

However, all did as she instructed and left the bath chamber, including a scarlet red King Albert, so that only Janette, Delori, Queen Emille, and Princess Alexandra remained. The old woman hobbled into the room, closing the door behind her, and slowly made her way to Alexandra handing her a towel.

By this time Delori had picked herself up out of the towels and immediately assisted the drenched Serdian Queen out of the bathing pool. Emille groaned.

"Oh my gosh! What in heaven's name just happened?" she asked, dripping wet, looking around herself.

Delori immediately turned to a cowering Janette.

"IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT!?! YOU AND YOUR BLASTED CLUMSINESS! WHY I---"

"Actually, Delori, it was my fault, I accidentally knocked the self over when I got out of the tub," Alexandra interjected swiftly on Janette's behalf.

"You, your majesty?" Delori asked quietly.

"Yes, me. I'm dreadfully sorry, but my leg isn't quite stable yet," Alex said, making up an excuse and gesturing to the bloody bandage still around her leg. She knew that they wouldn't punish her for making such a mess, but they definitely would punish Janette. The poor girl, Alexandra felt sympathy towards her.

Delori gazed at her dumbfounded, and then turned to the young girl.

"I apologize Janette," she said bluntly and the child gazed at Alexandra in gratitude. "Well certainly in your condition, we can't blame you, your highness. Queen Emille, will you please come with me? I'll get you dried off," Delori offered. "Gracy, would you please clean up the princess?" Delori called to the old woman standing silently beside Alex leaning on her cane.

The old woman merely nodded. "And Janette, please do go get some of the other squires to help you, and clean up this mess," Delori ordered.

"Yes m'am," Janette said and with a quick bow to Alexandra, she hastily scurried into the hall, followed by Delori and Queen Emille.

Alex turned to the old woman.

"Mrs. Slambert, it's good to see you, but why are you here?" the teenager asked warmly.

The old woman, Gracy Slambert, grinned.

"Of course, I, in the silence of my lonely house, could hear everybody shouting about your return. I came to see you, dear girl, to make sure you're alright. It's good for me to leave my house on occasion, especially to visit friends," she said in an almost sorrowful tone, but upon looking into Alexandra's face she seemed to find comfort.

Alex smiled and after wrapping her towel about herself yet again, she hugged her old friend.

"Like I said, it's good to see you."

"Ah, child, I would hear all about your adventures, but first we need to get you dressed," Mrs. Slambert said with a smile.

Alexandra grabbed an old bathrobe she saw, hanging from the side of one of the dressing murals and put it on. Then, together with the widow Gracy Slambert, she slowly made her way to the north tower, the tallest one in the castle, and her bedroom. Upon opening the door, her large, circular room greeted her once more.

Nothing at all had changed since she had last seen her room. Her bright walls had been adorned with pictures of knights and her family that still smiled down from the walls, her two windows on either side of her room were still neatly sealed by thick green velvet drapes, her large four-poster canopy bed was still neatly made and covered by a warm, green goose-down comforter, and her richly carpeted beige floor was as pristine as always. To one side of her doorway, stood her huge Maplewood wardrobe with its many engravings of autumn leaves and to the other was her desk with it's many drawers, three-sided mirror, and cushioned chair.

Alexandra walked over to the chair and sat facing her mirror as Ms. Slambert walked slowly to the wardrobe and opened its doors. Many gowns of rich cloth and elegant designs in all colors hung from the dowel and many pairs of shoes were lined in color code beneath the dresses.

"Which color would you like, my dear Alex?" Gracy asked.

Alex . . . Gracy Slambert was the only person besides Tohan, Martel, Tiydus and Remus who called her by that name in a friendly, not formal sense.

"Why Don't you choose for me," the princess suggested as she watched Ms. Slambert pull a lavender V-necked dress and matching shoes from the closet, followed by a corset and golden tiara, laying them on Alex's bed.

Alex went over to her bedside, removed her robes, and began dressing in fresh undergarments and clothing with Ms. Slambert's help. When she had dressed, Gracy walked her back to her desk and seated her, next opening a drawer and removing a brush and a bottle of scented perfume. Alex's hair was actually quite dry, so Ms. Slambert began gently combing the tangles out of her hair.

"Why'd you choose a lavender dress?" Alex asked curiously as she looked herself over in the mirror.

Gracy closed her eyes in sorrow and memory.

"Because it was both Servi and Lavitz's favorite color," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry Ms. Slambert, I shouldn't have asked," Alex apologized quickly with a frown. Never had such a tragedy befallen such a kind woman.

Alex had heard tell of the story from her father. Gracy had been the noble wife of Sir Servi, the head of the 1st knighthood under King Carlo, Alexandra's late grandfather killed by her power-hungry Great-Uncle Doel. Tragically, Sir Servi was killed, backstabbed by his barbaric best friend and deserter, Sir Greham when her only son Lavitz was still just a boy. But fate had not been content to take only her husband. Although Lavitz had grown up and avenged his father, he died at the hands of a murderous man named Lloyd, trying to defend Alex's father. Alex had never seen so much grief in anyone and so she and her family welcomed Gracy into their home and their family as often as she would accept.

"It's fine, Alex dear. You asked and I answered. Oh my, just look now, what a pretty young lady you are," Gracy exclaimed, as she finished brushing Alexandra's hair back into its normal, shining style and placed the tiara atop her head.

Alex smiled softly.

"All thanks to you, Ms. Slambert. Say, do you plan on staying for dinner?" she asked.

"Actually, yes. Your father has invited me graciously. He's always been so kind to me," Gracy sighed.

"Wonderful! So I will be able to see you later? I'm afraid I have a few errands to run before dark," Alex admitted. Saying a brief goodbye to Ms. Slambert, Alex walked all through the castle, down to the stables, acquired a horse, and reluctantly a few knights as well. However this was nothing unexpected, King Albert had already decreed that she was to go nowhere without an escort.

Riding calmly into town again, Alex was hailed once more by the people of Bale, whom all bowed upon her passing by, with smiles seeing her back in the beautiful state that they were accustomed to. She tapped her horse gently to stop and entered a small store, resurfacing moments later with a small, tied parcel. All in all, the princess' outing lasted about an hour, for she knew she was most likely expected back at the castle.

She hurriedly, upon entering Indels again, raced as fast as she could back to her room and shoved her packaged bundles under her bed just in time to hear a knock at the door.

"Is it okay to come in this time? I swear, I am vexed to be hit with an object every time I enter a woman's dwelling," she heard her father exclaim outside the door.

"Oh Albert, don't be silly. I'll go first then, just to safe. Alex, it's mommy!" she heard her mother call and the door burst open as the beautiful queen of Serdio rushed to her daughter. Like her father, Queen Emille had a long, but well-featured face, a slender build, fair skin and long hair, but unlike Albert, her eyes were a piercing blue. Alex felt smothered as her mother grasped her tightly.

"Oh, my darling! I was so worried! Even though Lisa told me you'd be alright! Oh sweetheart, are you alright!?! Oh you've been gone for so long!" Emille chocked in motherly obsession.

"Mom, I can't breathe!" Alex gasped, making the queen release her.

"Oh , sorry, sweetie. I guess I got carried away," the platinum-blonde queen apologized softly and kissed her daughter lightly on the cheek.

"I know. I missed you too, mom! Are you okay, I mean earlier was kind of a mess . . ." Alex said sheepishly.

Queen Emille laughed good-naturedly.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. I just needed to dry off," she joked, making Alex giggle too.

King Albert choose then to enter slowly through the doorway.

"Okay, good. There are no randomly accessible objects in here," he joked, making Alex blush.

"Yes, that was quite a nasty bruise, your highness," came an old voice, as Doctor Samuel with his long white beard, bald head, grey coat, and medicine bag entered into the room. He sat his bag down on the floor, and opened it up to rummage through it. " I must say majesty Alexandra, you have quite an aim! Poor Sir Fethal. I had to give him an Angel's Prayer potion," the old doctor sighed.

Alex blushed even more red.

"he is alright now though, isn't he?" she asked, and the doctor waved his hand around carelessly.

"Oh yes, sure. He's already back on his duties. Now then my Princess, Lord Albert tells me that you have a nasty wound on your leg. Let's have a look," he asked, as Alex modestly pulled up one side of her skirt to reveal the white bandage tainted with blood.

Doctor Samuel leaned over Alex from where she sat on her bed and carefully unwrapped the bandage. Removing it gently, he surveyed the long, red slash critically. "And you say you were given a healing potion?" I've never seen a gash close that well before," Doctor Samuel assessed.

"I had Ice Plant Leaf applied to it also," Alexandra admitted.

"Ice Plant? Oh yes, yes. It's a weed, not my choice of medicine, but it seems to have served you well, majesty."

Then rummaging through his bag once again, the doctor removed a pearly silver orb before turning to King Albert and Queen Emille. "I wouldn't worry your highnesses. I can mend this wound easily," he assured and held the orb over Alexandra's leg as it began to glow. The orb radiated silver light that permeated across Alex's cheek and thigh, absorbing the wounds into themselves and making them disappear. The pain disappeared along with them, making Alex smile.

"Thank you, Doctor Samuel, that's much better. The sting is gone too," she exclaimed.

Doctor Samuel appeared happy as he replied to her.

"Glad I could be of service, your highnesses, unfortunately I must be back at the clinic, I have an expectant mother due any moment now," he said and with a standing bow, he gathered this things and left the room.

"Alex are you feeling well?" Emille asked again.

"I'm fine, but really, really hungry," she replied.

King Albert nodded.

"Oh, me too. Say, no wonder, it's dinner time. Why don't we all go down to the dinning hall?" he suggested. No one protested and together the Serdian royal family walked down to the elaborate dinning room where Ms. Slambert was already seated and waiting along with Delori, Minister Noish, and young woman with bright blonde pigtails wearing an orange and yellow dress with a golden sun embroidered upon it. She looked very similar to what and older Martel might look like, but Alex would know here anywhere.

"Aunt Lisa!" Alex exclaimed and rushed over to her.

Lisa smiled as she rose from her chair and received her niece's embrace.

"It's good to see you too, Alex," she grinned. "See, Emille," she said turning to her sister, "I told you she would come home safely."

"Yes, you did. You've such strong astrology, Lisa. No star can fool you," Queen Emille sighed. "And I do appreciate the support you've given me and Albert and everyone else over these last few weeks. It was so nice of Nello to look after father so you could come visit us," Emille added in gratitude.

"What are sisters for?' Lisa laughed and was seated as an eager chef and many servants appeared from the kitchen carrying their evening meal upon golden plates.

As the food was laid down upon the enormous rectangular table's lacy white cloth, the crystal chandelier suspended from above caught a ray of the setting sun and cast a glimmer across Alexandra's face. Alexandra began almost immediately to wolf down her food, as starving as she was, however no one seemed to mind. The evening meal passed as it normally did, except for one thing Alex found slightly odd. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that out of all of those present at the table, only her Aunt Lisa and Ms. Slambert weren't engaged in conversation. To further her suspicions, her aunt hadn't even touched her food. After half an hour and the desert, all the guests put a closure on their conversations and begin to bid each other goodnight. As it would happen, Queen Emille had managed to convince Ms. Slambert to stay the night at Indels, so she accompanied Alexandra back to her tower in the queen's stead. The queen had been wanted in a handmaiden's council downstairs.

Upon reaching the tower, the princess hugged her dear friend, wished her goodnight, and stepped into her bed chamber as two guards parted to either side of her door to let her through. Alex's next action was to go to her desk and open the second drawer, removing a bottle of ink, a fluffy quill, and her stationary paper along the way. Seating herself, she began to write a letter. When she had finished, she re-read the document over to herself silently.

Dear Tohan, Martel and Kamuy,

I am very apologetic that I had to leave you so abruptly, however, as you probably know, I had no choice. I hope that even though we are separated that we will still be able to communicate. Boy, I really miss you guys already and wish you were here with me, but I trust in your judgment ,Tohan. If you say that you are safer where you are, then you are. You know your situation better than I do. Again, I want to thank you for looking after my well-being while I was with you. To show my gratitude, I've sent some gifts for all of you, including some ink, paper, and quills so you can respond to this message. When you receive this letter, please write back. The Roc that I'm sending this letter with is called Holly, and she will wait for your response. Can't wait to hear from you. In the meantime, take care.

Best Wishes,

Alex

Then, satisfied with her script, she neatly rolled up the paper, tied a red string around it, and went to retrieve her parcels from under her bed. All in all, there were six, but Alex decided to bind them all together with a string before picking them up and carrying them, along with the letter, out into the hall. On her way out, a guard paused to ask her if she would like assistance carrying her bundle, which she politely declined. The packages were all relatively flat, so they compacted nicely together and weren't really all that heavy.

It was only a short walk to the falconry tower, since it happened to be the closest tower to Alexandra's. Walking up the enormous staircase and opening the great, wooden doors found the princess in the topmost tower room. It was dark, with what little light there was coming from starlight and moonlight through the towers open windows. The rafters of the room were high and lined completely all the way around with various iron cages containing many various types of birds. Most of the animals were already asleep in their nests as the Serdian princess passed by them, stopping at a large cage that housed a bird the size of a dog. This particular creature had gossamer brown feathers down to the wings and tail, which were a gleaming green. Tapping the cage softly, Alex called out to the creature quietly.

"Holly? Holly, are you awake?" The large bird stretched lazily in her cage and opened one, golden eye towards the princess. "I'm sorry to wake you," Alex said, "but I need you to go on an errand for me. It's rather a secret and somebody would probably see you in the morning."

The roc squawked groggily, then drowsily made its way to the cage door. "Holly, you are my most reliable roc and the only one strong enough to carry this effortlessly," Alex complimented as she tied her parcels softly to the bird's back and the letter to its leg. "Now, you know the Serdian Prairie, right?" she asked and the bird nodded. "You know where the Archian Waterfall is also, correct?" The bird squawked in response. "Okay, good. Take that package into the prairie and close to the waterfall there should be a grove of trees. There's a tree house there, right next to where that old shack used to be. I want you to take this package there, okay?"

The bird squawked again in comprehension. Rocs were very intelligent creatures. As Alex, stepped aside to let Holly walk out of the cage and over to the window, she also added, "And Holly, please be careful, and if you can, try to avoid being seen. As I said before this is a secret, and there are bandits about." Holly fluttered over to Alex, gave her arm an affectionate nip and flew out of the closest window into the night sky.

Alex's ears perked, as she heard someone coming, with soft footsteps upon the stairs. She didn't know why, but perhaps out of reflex, she hid. Alex was relieved however, when she found it to be only her Aunt Lisa with her telescope under one arm. As Lisa assembled her telescope and began peering through, another being entered the tower, only significantly slower, hunched over a wooden stick.

"Your majesty Lisa, is there something wrong? You left quite suddenly from the conference and didn't even touch your dinner," came the elderly and motherly voice of Gracy Slambert.

Lisa turned to face Gracy, but hesitated to say something. Ms. Slambert looked to the telescope, then to the Tiberian princess. "What is it that you see? Apparently the skies tell you something troubling. Servi used to get that exact same look when something was wrong," she asked gently.

"Gracy, please do not repeat what I am about to say to anyone, at least not yet. It would probably arouse much uneasiness. I trust that you, with all your hardships, will remain calm?" Lisa asked, turning back to look at the sky.

Gracy nodded simply. There had been a time in her younger years when her husband and son were still alive that she might have worried herself sick at the slightest mention of anything dangerous, but having been through all the loss that she had and gaining thirty years on herself, the old woman knew that incessant worry would do nothing to protect those you love, or anything else for that matter. Over the years, she had almost become numb. Almost.

"I am more troubled by the now than the future, your majesty," she said quietly.

"Very well. The western comet of Gallia has been racing rapidly into the east. A great change is in motion. And from Cyrin's triangle of stars, it would appear that this disturbance is coming from Mille Seseau. And what's worse, the Blood Star continues to grow brighter with each passing day, and in response, the demon star, Tehelindi, and the Dark Elven star, Sidere glow in unison with it. My fear is that the Lord Nvernias on his dark throne is behind the disturbances. It would also appear that some sort of dark alliance is forming in the west . . . And that war is coming once again to Endiness," Lisa said darkly.

"War? What kind of war? Surely it will not reach Serdio all that soon?" Ms. Slambert said in concern.

"The Gallia Comet is racing. I believe that we are not safe, even here in Serdio."

"And what does this alliance seek?" Gracy asked in worry.

"I don't know," Lisa replied, "All I can see is that they seek our ruin and if they find what they're looking for, they'll be unstoppable."

"Is there any hope you can see?" Ms. Slambert asked.

Lisa actually briefly smiled, and for a moment, was once again the happy Aunt that Alex had always known.

"There is hope. I can also see eight bright stars alive in the Draconis constellation facing the Blood Star."

"The dragoons!?! But how? Lord Albert tells me that two of them were destroyed!"

"I'm afraid I don't know anything more than what the sky can tell. Anyway, I am done troubling you, and myself for the night. Dwelling on such things only makes me more worried and sometimes sick. Let us talk about more pleasant matters. Would you care to come with me and go get a slice of pie?" Lisa suggested as she picked up her telescope.

Ms. Slambert smiled a soft, gentle smile.

"Sounds good to me, your majesty," she remarked as the two of them left the tower together.

Alexandra's head was reeling as she stepped out from behind a row of cages. Who was this Lord Nvernias? Did he have something to do with the attack on Furni? What was this dark alliance searching for? Was war really coming to Serdio? And what of the dragoons? Her father knew, was one eight, but if war did come, would he be called away as a dragoon instead of a king? So many questions needed answering and Alex had the feeling that some of those answers might help Tohan. Alex resolved to go to the library as soon as she had the chance and do some research on the matter. However, she still could not find ease as she leaned against the tower window sill with a cool night breeze blowing across her face.

The princess felt so helpless as she gazed at the blazing ruby star at the topmost of the sky. Even if she found out the answers, what could she do? However, just as despair began to sink in, Alex could have sworn one of the stars of Draconis started to sparkle upon her and for some odd reason, she was suddenly calm and overcome with hope.


	9. A Vision of Darkness

Chapter Eight: A Vision of Darkness

It was bright, warm autumn day in Mille Seseau and the orange-gold leaves were beginning to fall slowly to the ground as the people of the Crystal City Deningrad rushed about along the cobblestone streets consumed by daily life. Indeed, the sun cast a glitter on the various crystal fixations all along the street. But perhaps more breathing-taking was the gleaming white snow on the on the many peaks of Deningrad's mountainous backdrop. Or so Remona Nightlark thought. Remona, a young girl in her late teens, just shook her head as she glanced around herself. People never stopped to see the beauty around them. It was a shame, because sometimes beauty was a person's only comfort.

Remona, of all people, held that ideal close to her heart. She of all the people on the busy street she walked knew what it felt like to be forsaken and alone. Her mother had fallen ill and died when Remona was only eight and her father, though alive, might as well have been invisible, and was already dead in Remona's eyes. Her father, Henry Nightlark, was the Archbishop of the Church of Soa and the Divine Tree in Deningrad and was never home at all. Even when Remona had gone to the church to see her father, he had merely turned her away with the reason always being that he was too busy. This led to another problem in Remona's life; her father spent all his time at the church and never had any income. Therefore, Remona's grandmother Aggie Cloudseeker, had to work three jobs nearly round the clock to keep the family afloat. Remona herself had wanted to work in her grandmother's stead, but Aggie wouldn't allow it mainly because Remona had been too young at the time. But now, seeing as Remona was significantly older, she did the best she could finding little odd jobs to help out her grandmother.

Remona in fact, had just been returning from one of her common jobs, sharpening, cleaning, and fixing swords for the local blacksmith. That was one job Remona didn't particularly mind doing, she loved swords and she loved to fight with them. Sometimes, even when she was not supposed to, Remona would practice with some of the swords she was given to attend to. She had actually, over the years, gotten quite good. Sword fighting was one of the very few things that brought her even a remote amount of joy anymore.

Walking home, Remona sighed. For all the time that she and her grandmother worked, they only had a house, or part of one so to speak, in Deningrad's 'slums' as it was called. Here, for all the beauty in the city, there were no crystals, they had all been broken away and sold by some of the poorer residents of the area. There was never any snow here, or flowers and greenery, they had all since died from lack of attention.

As Remona passed behind the crystalline streets and entered her own neighborhood, she could hear snickering around the corner of a nearby alleyway. As she walked around that corner, a band of scraggly, deplorable young men, no older than Remona herself stepped in front of her and barred her path. These ruffians, known as the KnightDodger Gang, so named because they always seemed to elude the knight guards, were the most feared criminals in the neighborhood.

"Hey there Remony, where you going?" a tall, muscular, and blonde-headed young man asked as he played with the edge of a dagger he held in his hand. His name was Donavan, and he was the ringleader of this little group.

Remona had experienced many run-ins with the KnightDodgers before now, all of which were mainly just talk. She knew this time wouldn't be any different. Remona stopped walking and stood on the spot calmly.

"Watch it, or you might cut yourself," she mocked, eyeing Donavan's dagger. "What do you want Donavan?" Remona asked icily.

Donavan's assorted, armed cronies laughed behind him. "Nothing you can't give me, Remony," he said in a falsely sweet tone.

"I don't know why you keep stopping me, I never have any money," Remona snapped coldly. This was not entirely true, due to the fact that she did keep some money down her shoes on the rare occasion.

"Oh Remony, you don't get it do you? It's not the money I want, it's the honey. And it's time for you to pay up for us letting you go all those times," the gang leader replied lustfully.

Remona was not intimidated or amused. "And since when did a public street require a toll to pass?" she growled.

"Baby, haven't you even wondered why I let you by? Come on darlin where's my payment?"

Remona actually grinned this time."Not if you were the last man on Endiness, you odorous troll. I've got your payment right here," she spat and dispatched her gloved hand into Donavan's face so quickly he didn't even have time to react. He hit the ground in stunned amazement, and pain. She had dislocated his jaw. "Anyone else?" she asked coldly, looking around.

The assembled gang members looked stupidly at Donavan, whom in turn gazed up at Remona, who began walking through the gang as they parted when she drew near. She kept walking, without even so much as a second glance back.

"Dis, idn't ovar!" Donavan yelled to her in broken syllables.

Remona openly laughed."Well, for now it is! Bye, then!" she called back cheerfully and walked the rest of the way home. She'd been wanting to do that for so long; and here she thought her birthday would be completely rotten.

Remona unlocked the rusty door of the four room apartment that she called home; at least they had the ground floor so her grandmother didn't have to walk up many flights of stairs. Remona walked into her own small bedroom to put her things away, not bothering to announce her presence. She was, like usual, the only one home. The young lady sighed as she caught sight of herself in her small wall mirror. Her grandmother had often commented on why all the young men of the area found her attractive. She took great pride in the fact that her granddaughter was beautiful . . . A fact that she liked to remind Remona of constantly; Remona believed her. She was beautiful, as was evident by the reflection that gazed back out of the mirror at her.

Remona stood at about five feet, seven inches tall and the whole of her body was very lean and had a gentle, but well defined muscle tone. She had an hourglass body shape and a rather sharp featured face, right up to her sapphire blue eyes. She had dark, chestnut colored hair, tied back into two braided buns on the top of her head, each of which sprouted a mid-back length ponytail behind them. Remona's usual outfit consisted of loose, blue pants that were slightly too big for her on the waist, giving them a baggy look. She had a dull yellow sash tied at the back of her waist, that had two trails, almost like a bow. On her upper body she wore a slightly small midnight blue tank top, however it didn't give too much away and on her feet, old, worn black hiking boots. To complete her ensemble, she wore fingerless black leather gloves, as worn, if not more so, than her boots.

"Remona, angel, what are you doing?" came a sweet, aged voice from her doorframe. Remona gave a smile when she turned around to face a frizzy-headed old woman in maroon maid's attire standing there.

"Grandma, what are you doing home so early? I thought you had to work until late?" the teenager exclaimed in surprise and joy.

"Oh sweetie, how could I miss your birthday? My employers are kind, they said I should come home and spend the rest of the day with you. My how you've grown up so fast! Can you believe it, you're nineteen today!"

" Time really does fly. . . So how was your day, grandma?" Remona asked, managing a small grin.

"Well, it was about as usual, except I did get to see your father today . . ." the kind old woman replied.

Remona's smiled faded."Oh? And how is he?" she asked with venom.

Aggie frowned too."Oh Remona, please try to think better of your father. I know he's not around much, but he does care for you.," she said softly.

"Like devildom he does! If he cared anything at all for me, or us, for that matter, he would be here! He would have helped us earn a living and we wouldn't have to live in such a lowly place and work ourselves to death to avoid starvation! Where is my father when you and I need him? Where was he when mom fell ill and died?!? He was always, and still is away! He practically never even knew mom was ill! Where was dad on every one of my birthdays, and yours? Including today! I mean, for God's sake, what kind of a man turns his daughter away when she comes to visit!?! I've tried with every ounce of my heart to love him grandma, I really have . . .but I can't! I can't forgive him! I can't forgive him for forsaking us! I HATE him!" she growled in utter rage, shouting the last part, with her fists clenched at her sides.

Aggie Cloudseeker fell silent."And you don't cry anymore . . . Every year we go through this and every year you cried because you loved him and he let you down. And now you hate him?" she asked quietly.

"I'm done crying! I'm done waiting when I know he'll never come!" she spat in anger.

"Well, maybe if you started to share his interest in the Divine Tree or Soa," the old lady suggested sadly, which didn't help Remona at all.

"No! I have just as much interest in Soa and the Divine Tree as I have in slime! I will not change myself because my father cannot love me for who I am!" she shouted.

Sensing her granddaughter's rage, Aggie then said the only thing in the world that had ever meant anything to Remona, and the only thing that could ever seem to calm her down when she got like this.

"You know _I_ love you, Remona. I know, you shouldn't have to change for your father's love. You are a strong young lady, and I am proud of you. I don't care if your father walks away for good tomorrow, but I will love you always, even if you decide to walk away too," she said in sincerity.

Remona's rage immediately subsided and her eyes went momentarily misty. She didn't say anything at first, she merely walked over to her grandmother and hugged her tight. "Thank you grandma . . .I love you too," she whispered.

When they broke their embrace, Aggie smiled gently at her granddaughter."Let's not worry about this. After all, today is a happy day!"

Remona nodded."You're right. What shall we do?" she asked.

"Well first close your eyes," Aggie instructed and Remona did so. Seconds later, Remona felt a small box being pressed against her hand. "Okay, open your eyes. Happy birthday, Remona," Aggie said with a tone of joy.

Opening her eyes, Remona found a long, brown box in her hand, tied neatly with a silver ribbon. Remona slowly untied the ribbon and removed the box lid to reveal a beautiful choker. The fastenings were made of a beautiful midnight velvet that could be tied around the neck, and simply, but elegantly, there was a large round stone fastened in the middle so deep blue that it was almost black. It appeared to Remona that the rich color was actually swirling within the stone, giving it an almost endless depth. She was awed, she'd never seen anything like it.

"Oh Grandma! It's _beautiful_!" Remona gasped breathlessly. She also momentarily felt a pang of guilt. Such a stone was undoubtedly expensive and she hoped her grandma hadn't been cutting out meals again to pay for it.

"I know it isn't a sword, but I hoped you'd like it anyway," Aggie replied with a smile on her old face.

"Oh Gran! This is wonderful! Thank you so much!" she beamed.

"Well, come now, let's see how it looks on you," Aggie insisted and placed the necklace gently around Remona's neck.

Remona smiled as she walked into her room and over to her mirror. However, she didn't actually get to see her new accessory, because she was soon after blinded by a flash of dark blue light around her neck and suddenly a flash of what appeared to be a _dragon _flew by her eyes. The creature was about as big as a small fortress, but was surprisingly graceful for something so large. The beast circled back at Remona in all its terrifying beauty. This dragon was blackish-blue in color and was beating its mighty wings fiercely as he opened his mouth and issued forth a cloud of black haze onto something behind her. Then, she felt herself call out, only the voice she called out in was not her own.

"MICHEAL, HURRY! WE MUST GET TO DAMIA! QUICKLY!" she called out authoritatively.

"Who's Damia? Remona, are you okay? You look pale," Aggie asked softly.

Remona blinked, and looked around herself, she was standing in her room facing her grey-haired grandmother, and there was no dragon in sight.

"Wha--?" The girl asked forcibly. Remona was relieved that this time, her voice was her own.

"You were saying something about somebody named Michael and needing to get to Damia, whoever that is," Aggie explained.

Remona shook her head. That was definitely an odd experience . . . ."I think . . .I've had a little too much excitement grandma, let's go back to the kitchen," Remona suggested shakily.

"Well, okay . . . Is something wrong, Remona?" she asked in concern.

"Nothing. It's just odd, that's all. . . Say grandma, what would you think about me entering a sword tournament?" Remona asked randomly.

Aggie stared at her for a moment before answering,"A sword tournament? Why on Endiness would you want to? You don't even know how to fence."

"Yes, I do. Actually, I'm quite good at it . . . And I want to because there is a prize of 3,000 crystal coins. If I win, we could buy a decent house and afford more food," Remona explained.

"Since when did you learn to fence? And though you may know how to, you don't have a sword. As much as I'd like to give you one, I'm afraid our money is already tight as is," the old woman answered sadly.

"Grandma, you work hard, and I thank you for it. We have all that we need, I don't mean to reflect on what we don't have . . .I was just asking what you thought about the idea anyway," Remona added sincerely and humbly upon seeing the regretful look on her grandmother's face.

The elderly woman sighed in despair." But you're right, Remona, angel, we deserve better and I wish I could give it to you. But no matter how hard I try it never seems to be enough . . . " Aggie sniffled and began to cry.

The young teenager instantly regretted ever saying anything at all. To see her grandmother cry broke Remona's heart. A breaking heart . . . . A man, tall and with golden blonde hair in red plate mail stood before her eyes. He stared at her lovingly with his piercing blue eyes, and Remona felt her heart ache. It was definitely as odd as before. She had never seen this man before in her life, and she didn't even know his name. Who was this man, Remona thought to herself, bringing her mind back to reality. Remona blinked. What in Endiness was going on? That made for two of these visions within half an hour.

Gazing back over to her upset grandparent everything else in Remona's confused mind faded away except the urge and desire to comfort Aggie."Grandma, please don't cry. What you do is enough. We are here, and we are alive. I have you, and as long as I do, that will always be enough for me, no matter where I am," Remona coaxed softly, drying her grandmother's tears. "And speaking of which, I've earned some money today," Remona said brightly and pulled off her right boot, turning it over. Coins, made of crystal, spilled out onto the table, twelve in all, gleaming like the gems they were in the kitchen lantern light. "I washed dishes for Mrs. Smith's restaurant, filed books for Librarian Ute, and worked on swords today," she explained.

Aggie simply smiled regrettably."You should keep them, you earned them, and today is your birthday after all," she said.

"Are you sure? I mean, every little bit helps," Remona replied uncertainly.

"Yes, I'm sure. We'll manage," the old woman assured.

Remona felt slightly guilty, so she purposely left two coins on the table, under the lantern. Her grandmother would find them later.

The evening passed by rather quickly, with Aggie and Remona talking cheerfully about happy memories and drinking fresh, hot tea. It was almost midnight before the two said goodnight and went to their rooms. Remona yawned, as she took the ties out of her cocoa-brown hair, making the ponytails fall from her mid-back to her thighs. She sighed as she got into bed, she wished she had a sword, then she could at least try for the prize money.

"Today was definitely an odd day . . . ." Remona grumbled to herself and united her new choker. She surveyed the gem again as she held it in the palm of her hand mistrusting. She eyed the stone for quite some time, expecting it to do something strange, until finally, satisfied, she put the necklace on her nightstand and went to sleep.

Almost as immediately as Remona passed into the curtained realm of sleep, she began to dream. . . . .

A large man stood before her eyes, almost as tall as the small room he now stood in. He had well-tanned, bronzy skin and a large bandana wrapped around his head. His warm grey eyes glanced her over and then he spoke surprisingly gently for a man so large.

"Ah, there you are Rose. I've been looking for you. The Emperor wishes me to tell you that our assault on Flanvel Tower will begin soon. He's having the army ready the spear-shooters," he informed.

His statement was odd to Remona, her name wasn't Rose. In her dream-state, Remona opened her mouth to ask this man what he was talking about, but, as before, the voice that answered him was not her own and she appeared to have no control over it.

"Very well, thank you Belzac. When do we leave?" this woman, Rose, asked.

"At the top of the next hour. By the way, Damia wants to see you, and do you know where Shirley is?" the gargantuan man, Belzac, asked.

This too was odd to Remona, she'd heard the name Damia somewhere before . . . . Remona as Rose shook her head."No, I don't, why?"

Belzac sighed."Because Kanzas is getting all rallied up again and Shirley's the only one who can calm him down," he answered.

Remona/Rose shook her head again."How appropriate. Let me guess, he's upset because he can't find any more fabric to make more of those creepy dolls?" she said in distain, making Belzac shrug. "Anyway, where's Damia now?" she continued.

"She's in the fountain room, in her tower," Belzac replied, and with a nod, Remona/ Rose left and started walking through a strange city made of brown stone, packed with people. After a few people hailed her in greeting, she had made her way to the base of a grand stair that spiraled upwards and supported a ring of towers right in the middle of the city. Remona had now given into the fact that she had no control whatsoever over her body or voice, so she stayed in the corner of her own mind, along for the ride.

Walking along the catwalk that connected the towers, Remona/ Rose could see Damia's tower to the far back of the ring. Voices echoed out loudly as she passed by some of the other towers along the way.

"Good God, Kanzas! Calm Down! Be reasonable, one wingly escaped is not a big deal!" came a logical, reasoning, and pleading voice.

"ABSOLUTELY IT IS! ONE WINGLY ESCAPED IS ONE THAT DEFEATS ME! I AM THE THUNDER DRAGOON! I HAVE NEVER BEEN DEFEATED! EVER!" a harsh, gruff voice shouted back.

"Well, that's an odd way to see it, you should really---"

"---GET OUT, YOU BOOKWORM, OR I'LL MAKE YOU A DOLL INSTEAD!" came the enraged roar that was his reply. Kanzas and Syveil were arguing again.

"Why don't both of you calm down," a calm, beautiful voice interjected. As usual, Shirley had come to break up the fight.

Remona/Rose ignored them and continued up to Damia's tower. The whole interior, once Remona/Rose entered, was revealed to be entirely sky blue in color, except aqua blue pool tiles making up the floor. The floor, Remona/Rose noted, also contained three feet of clear water, rippling out gently from a marble spray fountain in the center of the room shaped like a bed. A young girl, with wavy turquoise hair down to her shoulders dressed in a short, blue dress sat in the middle of the watery mattress. The glistening blue scales around the outsides of her eye sockets framed her bright eyes with a watery glow.

"Rose, you came," she said in a childlike voice as she turned to face Remona/Rose.

"Yes, I did. Belzac said you were looking for me," she replied in her own, dark, but beautiful voice.

The girl nodded and kicked her legs nervously from where they dangled off the edge of the bed, revealing her bare shins to be armored up to the knee with the same teal scales that adorned her face.

"Yes, I was. I wanted to ask you something. I mean, Shirley sugarcoats things for me and you tell me everything as it is. Rose, why did Emperor Diaz ask me to stay here? Does he think I'm weak too, like Kanzas does?" she asked quietly.

Remona/Rose shook her head."No. The Emperor Diaz doesn't see you as weak, and Kanzas is too frail to admit someone is just as good, if not better than him. The Emperor asks you to stay because he fears for your safety. Sometimes even the most powerful of people need protection," she explained.

Damia looked away and closed her eyes."Emperor Diaz can see into the future. I'm supposed to die in this battle, aren't I?" she asked dramatically.

Remona/Rose said nothing, she knew it was the truth."Please Damia, stay here," Remona/Rose pleaded gravely.

"I will not. I do not fear death. I would rather die defending those whom I love, than stay here and be ashamed. Forgive me, Rose. I don't want to worry you," she resolved deeply.

Rose/Remona sighed deeply and turned away."Damia, you're so young . . .only fifteen, and yet you've become so much stronger since we rescued you. You have your own will and stand up for yourself now. If I cannot dissuade you from accompanying us, I will personally defend you while you are with us. People, and especially dragoons, make their own fate," Remona/Rose vowed, bringing a new sense of comfort to Damia's expression.

"Thank you Rose. You are always kind to me."

Suddenly, it was like someone had skipped several chapters in a book. Instead being in Damia's room, Remona/Rose now found herself in the middle of the air, a huge battle raging all around her under a blackened sky. A wingly with a scythe charged at her as she quickly dodged to the side and deprived her enemy of his head with one clean swipe of her rapier.

All around herself she saw them . . .dragoons, her friends and allies, with their vibrantly-colored dragon wings. They were all fighting fiercely from what she could tell, and it seemed to be paying off. The winglies suddenly zoomed by all around them in a full retreat, the tower had fallen. Victory seemed to be close at hand, and Remona/Rose watched as a blackish-blue dragon zipped past her and snapped up a wingly in its massive jaws.

Remona/Rose kicked out to the side at a wingly charging her in desperation and stabbed him through the gut. As she turned around she saw a girl in sky blue plate mail with huge blue dragon wings, wielding an enormous hourglass-shaped hammer smash a wingly in the stomach. As her victim fell out of the sky, Remona/Rose aw another wingly appear behind her, ready to strike. In a lightning fast motion, Remona/Rose flung herself through the air and skewered the attacking wingly from behind.

Damia turned around sharply to find a dead wingly impaled on a dark blue blade."Oh Soa . . .I would have . . .you've saved me again Rose," she whispered.

"I swore I would," Remona/Rose stated simply.

It was then that things started to go awry. The retreating winglies suddenly simultaneously reverted their paths, lining up to form an enormous wall of bodies. Remona/Rose felt her eyes widen as she shouted,"IT'S A TRAP!"

An echoing, eerie, and evil laughter filled the air."You are perceptive Rose Isire, darkness dragoon, but you are a little slow!" said a large wingly dressed in silvery armor as he materialized in the middle of the air. He had ugly green-gray skin, red eyes, and red wings. In one hand he wielded a glowing fairy broadsword, and in the other, he held a shimmering blue crystal ball that emanated energy.

"MELBU FRAHMA!" Belzac spat loudly like a curse.

There was more maniacal laughter."Dragoons, you have interfered with my supremacy for the last time. EMBRACE YOUR DESTRUCTION!" he yelled, and began blasting large energy balls all around, scattering the dragoons as they struggled to dodge.

A moment later, Remona/Rose felt much lighter as she was wrapped tight in what seemed to be an impermeable cyclone air, laden with rose petals.

"ROSE STORM!" the scholar Syveil yelled aloud holding his spear on high to channel his magic. He had cast his wind shield on all of his fellow dragoons.

Seeing Melbu Frahma there, before his eyes, the humongous orange dragoon Belzac seemed to be at a loss for words. It was then, Remona/Rose noticed another man, the red dragoon, and realized it was the same man she'd seen before in her earlier vision. This man, in Belzac's silence, took command.

Ignoring Melbu Frahma, he turned to the charging wall of winglies.

"FIREBRIGHT!" he yelled, calling an enormous red dragon to his side that came without question. "Firebright! Break that wall of winglies! Make sure they come nowhere near us!" he ordered. Hearing his orders, the dragon plunged past him in a torpedo-dive at the wall of wingly warriors.

Remona/Rose caught on."MICHAEL!" she shouted, and the blackish-blue dragon entered swiftly into her sight. "Help Firebright bring down that wall!" The dragon turned to obey and flew swiftly towards the wall.

Soon the rest of the dragoons had caught on, and managed to summon their dragons to them while avoiding energy missiles; only Melbu Frahma and the dragoons remained in one spot, facing each other as world and the battle seemed to rage all around them. Without some much as a word or cue, all seven dragoons then raced towards Melbu Frahma.

Shirley fired a volley of arrows, practically gleaming with light, which the wingly tyrant easily eluded. Next came Syveil, twirling his spear; he hit some type of invisible energy shield around Melbu Frahma and was thrown harshly backwards. Belzac soared towards his enemy and managed to get closer than any of his previous comrades before the tip of Melbu Fharma's sword lanced his shoulder. Blood began to profusely pour forth from the wound, causing the massive dragoon to falter, just momentarily. Even that mere second was more than the wingly tyrant needed and as he swung again, Shirley arrived just in time to tackle Belzac mid-air out of Melbu Frahma's striking range. The fiery Kanzas boomed toward the wingly emperor without fear, his bloody fist crackling with lightning. Melbu merely hurled his flaming sword at him, catching him in the shin and thus making his own lightning conduct back into Kanzas' own body. Recalling his sword with a wave of his hand, Frahma turned just in time to lock blades with the blonde man, who's sword had also burst into flame. In a cowardly attack, Frahma shot an energy blast into the man's gut, sending him flying backwards into his comrades.

"ZIEG!" Remona/Rose cried and blindly flung herself at Melbu Frahma in furry. She only had time to blink before she realized a deadly bolt of power was about to collide with her.

"FREEZING RING!" a sturdy, but child-like voice thundered and before Remona/Rose's eyes a large chunk of ice intercepted the bolt and exploded into a million or more sparkles. Damia had just saved her life.

"God! He's just too strong!" Syveil cried out loud.

"Where's he getting all this power from!?!" the injured Zieg called back.

"Are you ready for more!!?!" Melbu Frahma beamed as Michael zoomed by in Remona/Rose's line of vision, chasing a wingly. In his wake, Remona could clearly see the light outlined against Michael's darkness energy, the light coming from the glowing crystal sphere Frahma held in his left hand. Melbu Frahma was absorbing the glow it was giving off. The orb . . .that was the source of his power. . . .

It was then that Remona/Rose's dragon Michael doubled back towards her, breathing a thick, black mist at something behind her.

It was also in that moment that the wounded Kanzas, against all better judgment, decided to charge Frahma again, this time completely alone."I DON'T CARE HOW STRONG HE IS! HE'LL BE ONE OF MY DOLLS TOO!"

Remona/Rose stared at this knew occurrence in horror. Melbu Frahma was waiting for Kanzas, with sword and a fireball in hand. What was he thinking? If all of them together couldn't take him on, what made him think that he alone could? Kanzas was about to get himself killed . . .and almost like a nightmare, Damia was the closest one to Kanzas and began plummeting towards Kanzas to try and stop him. In a flash, Remona/Rose was reacting.

"MICHAEL! HURRY, WE MUST GET TO DAMIA! QUICKLY!" she called in desperation and a slight twinge of . . .fear.

Seconds seemed like hours as the darkness dragoon and dragon raced side by side against time and fate. Damia reached Kanzas just as Remona/Rose reached her. Damia pushed Kanzas aside, knocking him out of the way, barely missing Frahma's prepared blade herself. Much to Remona/Rose's relief, she and Michael were then able to dive in front of the two dragoons and shield them from the powerful fireball that ensued. The fiery projectile glanced harmlessly off of Michael's wing, but Frahma was intent on murder.

The wingly tyrant ducked under the darkness dragon's wing and thrust his sword zealously at Damia, whom was closest to his reach. Remona/Rose didn't think, only moved to dive in front of the blade.

However, fate was truly against her because Kanzas had once again regained himself and at the same time Remona/Rose was moving to shield Damia, the thunder dragoon, worked into a blind rage now, was charging on the offensive again. The two collided and darkness and thunder fell over each other, which conveniently dropped both of them beneath the sword. The latter then plunged directly through Damia's armor and into her heart.

Frahma yanked his sword from the water dragoon's body as she began to fall from the sky.

Completely ignoring Frahma, Remona/Rose hastily shoved Kanzas aside and dove after her falling friend. In an extremely difficult flight maneuver, Remona/Rose managed to catch hold of Damia just before she hit the cold, snowy field of the Kashiua Glacier, with blood raining down everywhere.

Remona/Rose stumbled from the uneven landing, dropping the water dragoon upon the crimson snow. A beaming, golden, and heavenly light rained down from the clouds above and landed on Damia's body, however her wounds would not heal. That was the first time Remona/Rose had ever seen Shirley's magic fail . . . .Remona/Rose staggered to Damia, knelt down and took her in her arms. She was quickly becoming as cold as the ice she commanded and equally as pale.

"I feel . . .so . . .cold . . .Soa . . .I . . I don't want . . .to . . . be alone. It's . . .so . . .cold . . .so . . .dark . . ." the young dragoon mumbled and Remona/Rose could see the darkness begin to cloud her eyes.

Remona/Rose grasped Damia's hand as the water dragoon began coughing up blood, struggling to speak.

"R . . .rose? Is . . . that . . .you?"

"Yes, Damia, it's Rose," Remona/Rose stated bluntly, trying not to let her mortifying horror show.

Ro . . .Rose . . .you, didn't . . . you didn't . . .fail," Damia choked.

"What? I-- Damia, Hold on!" Remona/Rose demanded

"Rose . . .it was . . .my choice . . .to . . . save . . . Kanzas . . .it. . . .wasn't . . .your . . .fault." The young dragoon replied, doing her best to comfort her comrade.

"But I swore to save you Damia!" Remona/Rose cried in exasperation, trying not to let the growing feeling in her heart choke out her words.

"You . . .already did. You . . .you Rose . . .you taught me . . .the meaning of friendship . . . the meaning . . .of strength. There was never . . . .anyone . . .stronger . . .to me . . .than you. It . . .was . . .you who . . .taught me . . . not to be . . . bullied by anyone . . .anymore . . . and I'm . . .not. Not even . . .by . . .Melbu Frahma. It's . . . so cold . . .Rose . . .Rose . .where are you? I . . . I can't see . . .please . . .don't . . . leave . . . me. I . . .don't . . .want to be . . .alone. Rose . . .I'm . . .scared."

Remona/Rose hung her head in sorrow, the inevitability of what was about to happen, sinking in. She still held onto Damia's hand firmly with one hand, but with the other she began to stroke her brow.

"I'm here, Damia, still here. Don't be afraid . . .you will never be alone again, do you hear me? Not now, not ever. You are a dragoon, a dragon knight. We'll all be here for you. You are one of us, Damia. You will never be alone," Remona/Rose answered strongly with more emotion in her voice than she had felt before.

"Ro . . .Rose . . .do . . .you think . . .I'm . . .weak?" Damia asked almost silently, her voice fading.

"No," Remona/Rose answered with a softer voice than she had ever used previously, "you never were".

Damia fell back against Remona/Rose's arms, clearly the last of her strength had been exhausted. However, there was a grateful look upon her other-wise pain-stricken face as she closed her eyes.

"Rose . . I'll be . . .waiting. And Rose . . .thank you," the young dragoon whispered in a barely audible tone. It was after this last sentence that her sky blue wings fell limply into the scarlet snow as life left Damia's body and she died in Remona/Rose's arms.

Remona/Rose spoke not a word, but laid Damia gently down completely on the snow. She then took her head in her hands and on her knees she wept, letting tears fall freely and mingle with the blood upon the snow. And then Remona knew, or rather realized that, whoever this Rose was, she hadn't cried in a very long time.

Remona lay in her bed, twitching ever so slightly, as fluid tears ran down her cheeks. Absorbed in sleep, the teenager could not see the illuminated choker blinking on her nightstand or the unfamiliar woman that stood by her bedside, watching her. The woman's long, black hair blew gently from the breeze coming in Remona's open window and the moonlight cast a pale, ghostly glow across her being.

She was just as tall as Remona, and wore a long-sleeved blue tunic that ended in blue gloves of the same hue. She wore a skirt/pant of the same color and two uneven shoes. The one on her left came up to mid-thigh, and the one on her right came up to her calf. The whole midnight-blue ensemble was embroidered with gold etchings, right up to her blue, jeweled headband that produced two ear-like pieces of metal on either side of her head.

"And so, she is the one chosen to be the new darkness dragoon? She's still just a girl . . . can she handle the power of the dragon of darkness? She's definitely connected to it . . . If she's seeing those memories . . . ." the woman's dark and beautiful voice mumbled to herself. "Fate is most definitely upon her . . .but perhaps she can handle herself . . ."

The girl before her twitched again, as she tossed roughly about in her sleep. She seemed tough enough, given the type of life she lived, but still the woman was not quite sure . . . A sword appeared, coming out of the beaming necklace. The blade was a deep blue, much like the woman's clothes, and donned a three foot, double-sided blade. The hilt was blue also and branched off into wisps of glistening blue metal like a complex swirl, giving protection to the wielder's hand upon the hilt.

The woman took the sword and placed it on the sleeping girl's dresser before silently grabbing a scrap piece of paper and a pen that had been conveniently left on the girl's nightstand. She quickly scribbled a brief and anonymous message and left the paper on the dresser with the sword. The girl . . .if she could wield the power of the dragon, then it was possible that she could wield the power of the black monster . . .and she would have to . . .

"One step at a time," the woman reminded herself. First she would place a sword in her hands before she placed the world. A ray a light was beginning to peak through the window. It would be morning soon.


	10. Secrets of Dark

Chapter Nine: Secrets of Dark

Remona awoke sweating that morning, her dreams . . . weren't really hers. She couldn't help but wonder if she was going crazy. She rose from bed, threw on some clothes, and turned to her dresser to retrieve her silky hair ties. What she saw surprised her, to say the least.

A sword, one of the most beautiful that she had ever seen, was lying on her dresser top. She rushed over and began to examine the blade with her dark eyes, still refusing to believe that she wasn't dreaming. She extended her hands and reached out to touch the immaculate-looking object, but a strong sense of caution welled up inside of her skeptical mind, forbidding her. After all, she hadn't the slightest idea where this weapon had come from. She took another look at the sword, then made to edge away from her dresser, stirring the still bedroom air. A piece of her stationary paper fell onto the bare, wooden floor, a message written in a strange hand upon it.

_The sword was mine, it's a girt to you. Use it well. Show me what you can do_

Remona stood equally, if not more confused than she had been before. No one she knew owned a sword, save the blacksmith, and he didn't know where Remona lived. Who would give her such a gift? Who could afford a blade such as this? She'd never seen its equal. And what did the note mean, use it well?

Remona remained still, eyeing the weapon for several minutes afterward, until at last curiosity got the better of her. She reached out and grasped the weapon around it's intricate handle. The sword, which had appeared to be quite heavy was in fact, surprisingly light. Remona held perfectly still, expecting something out of the ordinary to happen. When it did not, Remona put the sword in her sash, walked the rest of the distance to her nightstand and placed her choker on. She figured that her grandmother would want her to wear it for good luck. Remona also grabbed her bag of crystal coins and left the house into town. She already knew what her first use of the sword would be.

The town square was packed with people as Remona arrived; a grand arena had been prepared the previous night to accommodate for one of Dennigrad's biggest events: the Annual Battle Competition. Several of the city's residents had gathered around the raised, square fighting arena and were stirring with excitement as Remona continued by.

"Soa, this is going to be great! They say the turnout is the largest of any year they've ever had!" a husky man with a brown mustache remarked to his friend.

"Yes. I heard there were over 100 contestants!" he man replied.

Remona was somewhat surprised. "Over 100 . . .Wow," she thought to herself as she made her way to the registration tables at the front of the arena.

A shrewd old man in a rather frumpy hat holding a quill eyed her as she approached.

"I'd like to register for the tournament please," Remona said simply.

The man lifted up the rim of his hat to an odd angle and glanced at her skeptically.

"The tournament is no place for amateurs, or young women, Miss," he said bluntly.

Remona rolled her eyes. "You let me be the judge of that," she replied in confidence. The registration clerk just shrugged.

"If you say so, Miss. If you get bloodied up don't expect anyone to feel sorry for you. Now then, first, I'll need you name, Miss and he division you wish to compete under," the older man replied in somewhat of a rude tone.

"Division? What do you mean, division?" Remona asked, a puzzled look coming to her face momentarily.

"You've obviously never entered a battle tournament, have you? We have three divisions: polearm weaponry, ranged weaponry, and melee weaponry," he informed snidely.

"Look, I don't need your attitude, mister. Just put the name Remona Nightlark under the melee division," she shot back in annoyance. Even here strangers looked down upon her.

"There's a ten coin fee, Miss," the clerk stated bluntly, and without a word Remona handed him the money. "Right then, Miss Nightlark. The melee tent is the center one to your right, but before you can compete in your first match, you must have your weapon checked for magical or mechanical enhancements. Good day," he said flatly and pointed o a white tent twenty feet away.

Remona sighed as she walked over to the tent, pulled the flap aside, and entered. There were many rows of worn wooden benches, all lined with men. There was not a single other woman present. Many of the men were dressed in heavy armor and carried a ragged and unrefined appearance. A few even looked up at her and shouted out cat-calls and various profanities. Remona kept her head high in dignity and seated herself on a mostly empty bench near the back. There, she waited silently for the tournament to begin and as boredom set in, she took to gazing around herself.

For the most part, most of the men in the tent sat around idly, much as she did, as he tent swiftly started to fill. However normal the occasion though, Remona did note one oddity. There was a man, standing the in the back of the tent in a corner, completely isolated from the masses. He had wispy, long platinum-colored hair tied in a ponytail that reached his shoulders. His attire consisted of a black muscle shirt and black leather pants that were decorated with ornate, silver swirls and lines. At his waist he wore a heavy leather belt supporting a silver and black- handled sword. His ears, Remona noticed, were slightly pointed, so she assumed that the stranger could probably hear very well. His face, she found, was ovalish and his features were long, but rounded at the ends. His skin was a beautiful, but pale ivory, too pale to be human.

At that moment, the man seemed to have sensed her gaze upon him, and in turn, brought his silvery eyes to meet hers. In this moment, Remona had another vision, or rather, a mere flash of one. A man, with a similar face, identical eyes, shorter hair, and a devilish grin was wielding a sword towards her. Remona only received a brief taste of an emotion, anger, before she quickly turned away back into her own reality. Remona immediately tore her gaze from the man and noticed immediately that someone was approaching her. She glanced up. A woman, with pinkish-red hair dangling loosely at her shoulders and a muscular build hailed her in greeting.

"Hi there! This seat taken?" she asked. Remona shook her head, loosing some of her chestnut brown hairs into her face. The woman seated herself beside Remona nonchalantly, kicking up her feet on an empty bench in front of them. She appeared to several years older than Remona herself, in her early thirties, and carried a large, two-handed battle axe with her.

"You're a new face. First year in the tournament?" she asked casually.

"Yes," Remona answered simply, unsure of the newcomer's intentions.

"Ah. A woman _and_ a melee fighter! You don't see many of that combination anymore. Say, that a rapier you have, isn't it?"

Remona nodded and faced the stranger.

"And a sword-fighter to be more precise! I prefer the axe myself, but one weapon or the other is an equal match for another if the wielders have the same amount of skill. Say, what's your name anyway?" the woman asked. It was a harmless enough question.

"Remona Nightlark," she replied.

"Would you be the daughter of head bishop Henry Nightlark?" the woman asked, ignorant to the nerve she had just struck.

"Yes," Remona said stiffly, but the stranger didn't seem to notice her discomfort.

"Odd. I didn't know he bishop had a daughter."

"You wouldn't," Remona growled as fire flared, subdued, behind her eyes. This time, the lady sensed that he had touched upon a sensitive subject so she tactfully changed topics.

"Well, it's good to meet you, Remona. The name's Angelina Barstripe," she introduced, grabbing Remona's hand in a hardy shake. Remona's moodiness lingered for a few moments, but she returned the gesture.

"So Angelina, how many years have you been in the tournament?" the teenager asked curiously.

"Hmm, well . . .let's see," she replied, mumbling to herself and ticking off unseen experiences on her fingers. "I think, this year included, would be seven. Why?"

"So you know many of the people here, don't you?" Remona asked.

"Yes, why? Some man catch your fancy?" she laughed affably.

"No, but I did want to know who that man in the corner is," Remona replied quietly. Angelina cast a glance over in that direction.

"Oh . . .well, I don't really know much about him except that his name is Leon, and he came to town a few days ago. Folks say he's a cold-blooded killer and a wicked swordsman. . . .quite frankly, a lot of us are scared to death of him. He's one of those winglies. . ." Angelina explained in a hushed tone.

"A Wingly? They allowed him to enter? Winglies are generally faster than humans. It'll be a wonder if anyone can block his attacks," Remona remarked in contemplation. Before she had a chance to expand on the thought, a short man in imperial Deningrad colors entered the tent with a scroll of parchment, causing the noisy room to fall silent.

"Ah hem! Welcome one and all, warriors of Endiness, to the Annual Battle Competition! As you all know, this is the melee division, so anyone who believes themselves to be in the wrong division, leave now. Okay, before the tournament begins, and I'm sure you were all made aware of this at registration, all of your weapons must be inspected. But before that, I am required to read off the rules of this competition. They are as follows:

1. There is to be no blood drawn. Any wound that is opened upon your enemy will result in disqualification.

2. In the interest of public safety, if you exceed the boundary lines of the arena you will be disqualified.

3. Physical, hand-to-hand combat is not permitted. This is a weapons only tournament.

4. Victory is achieved in three ways: disarming your opponent, pinning your opponent in a vital area, or knocking your opponent down.

Does everyone understand?" the announcer read aloud.

There was much nodding and murmuring of consent among the crowd.

"Good. Let's try to keep this clean folks. We don't want any deaths today. The first matches in arenas one, two, and three are: Holdt vs. Mowie, ring one. Cowmar vs. Patricks in ring two and Barstripe vs. Wells in ring three," he called and beckoned those individuals forth.

"Guess that's me," Angelina grinned and picked up her axe from its resting place on the floor.

"Hey, good luck," Remona said to her she turned to leave.

"You too. Hope to meet you out there."

More than an hour passed, with various people being called to matches, and roughly half of the contestants returning to the tent every so often. Remona could hear the dull roar of the large crowd outside cheering in an uproar as he announcer re-entered the room for what seemed like the hundredth time. Out of the corner of her eye Remona could see the wingly, Leon, staring at her. She hoped she'd be called next, if nothing else just to avoid Leon's icy gaze.

"Okay, ring one, Dolores vs. Vintmast, ring two, Verumes vs. Earns, and ring three Jimpson vs. Nighlark."

Remona glanced up in surprise from where she had been fidgeting uncomfortably with her sash. Her name had just been called. It was her turn to fight. She rose to her feet and was also surprised to find the silver-haired man named Leon had risen also. The usher bade them to follow him, and the six contestants exited the large, white tent only to enter a small blue one somewhere to the right of the arena.

Inside was Librarian Ute, standing next to a large machine.

"I'll take your weapons, contestants," he said, _almost_ interestedly. The first two contestants handed over their weapons and librarian Ute put them on a sort of conveyor belt that passed them under the middle and through the machine. As each one passed through a green light would appear at the top of the machine. Remona perceived this to be the okay that the contestants were looking for when they were both given back their weapons and allowed to exit for their match.

Remona watched them go, and a doubting thought that she had been trying to shove to the back of her mind kept resurfacing. She was beginning to worry. The thought occurred to her that she didn't exactly know where her weapon had come from or if it did, in fact, have any sort of enhancements. She suddenly cursed herself for being stupid, but not soon enough. Librarian Ute motioned for her and the man in front of her to hand him their weapons. What else could she do? Remona grudgingly handed her gleaming, blue blade to the librarian, whom gave her an odd look. Leon, too, seemed to express a keen interest in her blade and gave it a calculating glance from where he stood behind her.

Ute put the first man's club in he machine and moments later the light flashed green and his weapon was cleared. Remona stood rigid as her sword passed through the innards of the contraption. The light turned red and Remona flinched. Librarian Ute was about to say something, but the light mechanism suddenly wavered and turned a brilliant green. The old bookkeeper blinked.

"Well, that's odd. It's never done that before . . .Miss Nightlark, I'm afraid I'll have to--"

"--don't bother. The blade was forged from a platinum shade. Platinum reacts with Wingossam metal. Is that machine made with Wingossam?" came the strong, smooth, and apathetic voice of Leon.

Ute turned and stared at him. "Why, yes it is. I had forgotten. But wingossam is a wingly metal and therefore humans are still being taught about it. Why do you say that?"

Leon remained emotionless. "Because my blade is also made out of platinum and I am a wingly," he said bluntly. "If you don't believe me, go get some sample metals and run them through," he added.

The librarian nodded. "I will do that, just to be sure. I will ask you three to wait here," he requested, and left.

The other man with the club gazed at Remona's sword suspiciously, and then at Remona.

"Tryin to cheat are ya? Well girlie, you'd probably need all the power you can get to play with us big boys. Anyhow, seeing as this purdy blade is expensive, how did a little girl like you get it?" he asked as he went to grasp its handle.

In a series of swift, almost undetectable motions, Leon drew his sword, stepped over to the man, and slapped his hand with the flat side of his sword.

"Mr. Earns, I would not touch another's possessions uninvited, it is not polite. Furthermore, do not impugn a lady's honor, for it shows you have none," he stated without raising his tone.

Mr. Earns backed away slowly from Leon, keeping his eyes averted like a dog that had just lost the challenge for Alpha male, as he exited the tent. Sheathing his weapon, Leon turned to Remona.

"It's a beautiful sword, Miss. The bearer of that kind of blade has quite a potential," he remarked cryptically.

Remona raised an eyebrow, then lowered her own gaze. Leon's eyes where like staring into a pool of liquid mercury.

"Thank you," she replied quietly, unsure of how to respond. She retrieved her weapon just as Librarian Ute re-entered the room.

"Where's Mr. Earns? Oh well. I did a quick reference on your claim, sir, and found it true. You're free to go, Remona," he said plainly.

Remona cast Leon one last glance before leaving the tent and walking up to the third square of the three-square arena. She ventured up the stairs after giving her name to the guard and found her opponent, Frank Jimpson already waiting for her with a steel mace in hand. There was a silence from the spectators as the match was announced. Remona rotated her shoulders, a clear sign of her anticipation. Whatever came next would come, she knew. However that did nothing to ease the tension or relax her nerves. She took a deep breath and steadied herself as the match was started.

The man, Jimpson, dressed in platemail armor charged her vigorously and swung his mace. She ducked instantly and managed a broad-sided sweep of her sword to the back of the man's knees. He stumbled, but didn't fall. Jimpson thrust the edge of his mace downward to pin her, but Remona rolled aside in plenty of time. She sprung to her feet again, just in time to parry an overhead strike. The mace smashed heavily down upon the thin rapier, causing a hollow clang to reverberate through the air. Vibrations ran down the length of Remona's arms , but surprisingly the sword held strong. It showed no signs of breaking, not even a scratch.

Instinctively sensing an opportunity, Remona swiftly arced her sword to the right, knocking her opponent's weapon hand away. She pivoted on her feet, twirling behind him, and used the flat side of her sword to once more deliver a sweep to the back of Jimpson's plated knees. She then flipped her wrist, effectively turning the sword over and slapped the other flat edge of her blade against her opponent's back. The armor-clad competitor lost his balance as his knees buckled and he hunched forward, falling flat on his face. The match was announced over with Remona as the victor. She sighed in relief. The first match was over and she had won. Circumstances were already looking up.

After taking a moment to help her opponent return to his feet, Remona proceeded back to the melee tent to await her next match. Upon her return, she found Angelina Barstripe to be there also, so she sat herself down and took a moment to unwind by talking to her. Like Remona, Angelina had won her first match by way of knockdown. The two sat in waiting and making small talk for the better part of an hour before Remona's second match was called. This time, she had been pitted against a man named Suso, the wielded twin sickles in the first arena.

Making her way to the first arena, Remona suddenly became aware of how many people were actually watching the tournament. Before, she had been to concentrated her first match to attentively give the matter any serious thought. She gazed around as she mounted the steps, scanning the crowd for anyone she might recognize. She identified four faces off to her far left that she wished she hadn't seen. Donaven and his gang watched her every move like hungry wolves from their places at the edge of the crowd. They seemed genuinely surprised to see her.

Ignoring them, Remona walked calmly into the ring, her pre-match jitters already beginning to fade. She had tougher fights than this everyday in alleyways, she reminded herself. The thought was soothing, and cleared her head. The announcer's voice sounded out clearly through the area, signaling the match's beginning. Remona politely shook her opponent's hand. The man, Suso, Remona observed, was rather skinny and had blazing red hair.

The match began and this time, Remona found herself acting as the aggressor. She agilely jumped to the side and feigned a thrust into Suso's sides. As expected, he expected the attack and made to block with one hand, exposing his other. One clean swipe from Remona's rapier found the silver sickle hurling through the air. While this occurrence helped tediously, the match was not yet over, as Suso still retained one weapon.

He swung his silver sickle, aiming to catch Remona's throat, but she caught her blade on his in an excellent parry. However, Suso did not withdraw this time, like Remona expected, but continued pressing forward, driving her own blade closer to her face. He was trying to pin her at a vital point with her own weapon and with her worst enemies watching . . . .

"Give up, miss?" he taunted with a gruff voice. That wasn't going to happen. She would not expose any type of weakness to the Knight Dodgers or give them any failure to taunt.

"No," Remona replied and gave into his force, allowing him to push her backwards just enough toward the ring's edge for her to swiftly yield aside and watch Suso go stumbling over the arena's railing. His own movement had encouraged him out of bound, into the crowd, which hastily parted aside to avoid any injury. The end bell was sounded, with Remona the victor once again. She could hear the announcer hailing her strategy as "immensely clever" as she returned yet again to the melee tent.

Angelina wasn't there when Remona returned, but the wingly, Leon, was. Seeing him in the tournament really was a shock to Remona. She was surprised that winglies seemed to be becoming more and more open with humans, despite all of the profound racism still going on. She shot him a mere glance, to where he was polishing his blade. Two more hours passed and the sun passed into the middle of the sky, signaling the arrival of midday. The once fully populated tent had been reduced to one eighth of its original capacity. There was a roar from the crowd outside, followed by a round of thunderous applause. She guessed that the current rounded of matched had ended. Sure enough, Angelina and several other contestants returned to the tent, with the short announcer following closely behind them.

"Congratulations to all of you; you have just become contestants in the semi-finals! Matches will begin momentarily. Bik vs. Weathermac, Austin vs. Verumes, and Barstripe vs. Nightlark,".

Remona turned to Angelina, whom sat beside her. The older woman was already staring at her.

"Ah. Well I guess it's going to be you and me, Remona," she said with a friendly grin. Remona was slightly taken back, she really didn't want to fight Angelina. She sighed inwardly. Well, it _was_ a tournament after all. She'd have ended up fighting her one way or the other if she wanted to win. And that was what Remona was there for, to win. In a way she was relieved. In the end, if she lost this round, it would be to an honorable acquaintance.

"Shall we?" Remona asked with a mischievous smile as the announcer lead the competitors forward.

At the third arena again, the match was called and instead of shaking Angelina's hand, Remona instead gave her a formal bow, a sign of higher respect. Angelina laughed good naturedly.

"You don't have to do that, we're on the level you and I," she said with a smile and returned the gesture. "Good luck kiddo," she added with an amicable whisper.

The bell to begin the match rang out clearly, and for a moment Remona and Angelina remained starring at each other, calculating and analyzing. Remona could already tell that Angelina wouldn't be similar to her last two opponents. Unlike the last two that used purely brute strength, Angelina was already planning ahead, strategizing. . . .

Suddenly, without warning, the red-headed warrior sprang forth, axe on high. Remona raised her sword and parried, but Angelina was quick to refold and swung her axe, aimed at Remona's mid-section.

The teenager bridged over backwards, letting the axe slice sir over her stomach. If Remona could only use her feet, she would have been able to kick Angelina's axe loose, but the rules forbade any such action. Angelina brought her axe back overhead with a circular motion and sliced downward. Remona kicked her legs upward from where she bent over arched, letting the axe blade pass between her legs, hitting the ground. Remona finished her round off, putting herself back on her feet.

While Angelina had paused to bring her axe up from the ground, Remona threw an offensive technique of her own; she lunged towards Angelina and threw a piercing stab aimed for her opponent's heart, which the older woman quickly blocked away with a downward stripe. The red-haired Angelina quickly used a blunt-sided strike to try and take Remona's legs out from under her, but the teenager jumped, tucking her knees and landed gracefully.

Remona swung her sapphire blade towards Angelina, whom dealt the sword a crushing blow as edge caught on edge and Remona had to grasp her sword with all of her strength just to keep it from eluding her hand. The effort it took just to hold her sword had left her open in a T-shaped position and Angelina was striking to pin. Remona cringed, but in one last desperate movement, she dove under Angelina's body pressed her sword horizontally against the older woman's throat.

Angelina instantly felt the presence of Remona's sword, dropped her axe, and put her hands up in surrender. The bell sounded and Remona removed her blade and took a step back. At first, Angelina quickly grasped her throat in reflex to check for damage and then sighed in relief as Remona retrieved, then handed her back her axe.

Remona suspected that Angelina might be sore with her for winning, but the red-head smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Soa, girlie that was an impressive fight and a good move! I must admitt, I thought I had you," she laughed good-naturedly.

"So did I," Remona confessed as the match was called and the two women left the arena. As they walked down the entrance stairway, Remona's high spirits suddenly died.

There, upon a high balcony overlooking the arena stood a regal woman, adorned in teal clothing with a crown set upon her head. Beside her stood a grey-haired woman in a plain dress, and three blonde women. One wore robes, another donned a blue dress with a blue hat, and the last, standing beside them like a white sentinel, wore armor. Remona may have been poor and from an under-educated area, but she would have been a complete fool if she couldn't recognize them. The woman in teal was Queen Theresa , the ruler of all Mille Seseu. Beside her stood the four sacred sisters, Luanna, Wink, Setite, and Miranda.

However, the presence of these women was not the cause of Remona's current distaste. The source of her enmity was the man standing beside them in deep teal and white robes. In addition to the robes, he wore a tall hat embroidered with a golden tree, and held in his hands a golden staff. He was the head bishop of Deningrad, and her father, Henry Nightlark.

So, she thought to herself, he has time to watch a sword tournament but not to come celebrate his own daughter's birthday? Remona's heart filled itself with rage as she stared at him. For moments she let her eyes burn holes into the sight of him, as if willing him to catch fire. She was distracted only when she thought she saw Sister Miranda looking at her. Another displaced feeling washed over her. She felt as if she somehow knew the sacred sister, and yet, she had never been formally introduced.

"Is somethin' wrong Remona?" Angelina asked, noting Remona's hesitation.

"No, it just more of something's not right either," she answered more curtly than she'd intended.

Angelina took the opportunity to change the subject again.

"Well, I can see why you might feel that way. That fellow, Leon . . . The way he fights is unnatural . . ." she commented.

"Unnatural? What do you mean? He's probably really fast since he's a wingly, but nothing too fancy," Remona calculated.

Angelina coughed in protest.

"You've never seen one of his matches have you? Oh girlie . . . He moves so fast you almost can't see him, and so far, not one of his opponents has been able to hit him. . . "

Remona starred at Angelina, unbelieving. "That's absurd! No one moves _that_ fast!"

"I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. He knocked a man named Ted out cold in one blow, without drawing any blood! No wonder people are afraid of him. Oh Remona, I'm scared for you if you're not."

Remona closed her eyes, focused. "We'll see," she said, trying not to let her mind fill with doubt. "It's all over if you lose in your head first," she thought to herself.

Two matches and two disarms later, Remona entered the finals. Five contestants now remained from the original seventy and the day was nearing dusk when the first match was called. Two men Remona didn't know were up first; only one arena was being used for the final rounds.

She saw no signs of Leon, and was soon in the white tent all alone as all of the contestants took their turns in battle except her. It was almost as if Remona was isolated in another dimension, until a loud cheer rose from the crowd, blotting out the commentator's message. Moments later the imperial announcer came in and called for her.

"Miss Nightlark you've been called to the championship match," he said calmly, making Remona's heart skip a beat.

"The final match?" she asked in disbelief. She'd never dreamed she get this far. "Sir, whom am I to fight?" she asked again, but in her heart she already knew the answer.

"Sir Leon Verumez. Good luck miss, you're going to need it," he replied as Remona went out to the arena with her heart racing. Everyone was watching this match . . . And she knew without any doubt that Leon was a powerful opponent.

She shiver slightly as she entered onto the platform and was met by the wingly, Leon's steely silver eyes. Remona took her stance, and the world seemed to stand still as all sound but that of the bell faded. She only had time to blink before something she couldn't see rammed her backwards with tremendous force. Remona leaned over and hurled up spit, but no blood. She was suddenly aware of being hit hard again, broadside this time, with something made of metal. She stumbled, but didn't fall.

Remona looked around the arena for Leon, but did not see him. A silver-black blur caught her eye just as she was slapped hard across her sword hand. Remona clung tightly to her blade, despite the pain and grimaced as she saw the blur revert around for another strike.

The teenage girl swiped at air with her blade, just in time to bring Leon to a stand still long enough for her to make a jab at him. He dodged easily.

"Too slow," he taunted and charged her again.

Remona cried out in pain as she went flying through the air and the ground zoomed toward her. He was too fast . . . She'd never stood a chance of even hitting him. All she had to do was land and the match would be over . . .but with it went her chance to improve her grandmother's life. . . Remona found that she was actually staring up at her father as she fell through what seemed like eternity. He looked back at her from the balcony railing with eyes devoid of love. . .it became instantaneously clear to Remona that she would never be able to trust him, and the only one able to help her grandmother would be her . . .

A new, rising fury took hold of the teen and she managed to land on her feet at the last second. This wingly would not defeat her.

Leon's face came back into view as his sword locked on her own, halting his movement. A blue glow was cast around the two swords; Remona had no clue where it came from. Leon seemed somewhat surprised she'd parried his attack, but his surprise soon gave way to a grin as he darted backwards and circled toward her again.

This time, however, Remona gave the fight, the tournament, and the world no second thought. There was only Leon and herself, and as she focused, the blur took on a clear shape. Leon was rushing towards her, his sword pulled back in preparation to strike. He was going to pin his blade against her heart . . .

Remona saw him begin to move and dropped to one knee, thrusting her sword out. She was not expecting him to drop to his knee also. . . She caught a brief flash of the look in his eyes; he was just as surprised as she was. Remona suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side. With her free hand she grasped the ache and found her hand to be covered in a thin line of blood. Leon's sword hand put a slash in her tank top and her top layer of skin.

Had she won? He drew her blood . . .he should be disqualified. The thought kept running through her mind, so she was shocked to see her own blade's tip stained red. Leon too was bleeding from a cut on his side where his own shirt had been ripped.

For a moment the two just starred at each other in silence, even as the commentator called the match's end. Both had been disqualified for drawing blood. Leon and Remona had unintentionally risen at the same time, and in so doing, the fluid blood ran down each of their swords and the two, twin drops fell down to the arena floor, mixed together. The dripping sound caught the attention of both Leon and Remona, whom locked eyes again. Leon plunged his icy pools of silver into Remona's own sapphires. He spoke in a hushed voice so none but her could hear.

"Ah. This is not the first time human and wingly blood has been spilled together, nor will it be the last. You're the first adversary who's ever managed to hit me. Well fought miss Nightlark, darkness dragoon."

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" Remona whispered back in confusion, although with the roar of the crowd, no one but him would have heard her anyway.

Leon said not a word, but made to touch the stone in her choker. Remona pulled away mistrusting.

"It's really quite pointless to deny it. I already know. Anyway, my lady, it's been a pleasure, but seeing as we're short on time, I'll be strait to the point. Do inform the divine dragoon that his crime will not go unchallenged and that he might as well face me. Farewell," he said curtly and before anyone could say anything else, he disappeared in a shower of sparkling dust.

Remona sighed. What in devildom was he talking about? The teenager decided to shake it off and leave the platform. She didn't like all those eyes upon her, they made her feel exposed.

Remona couldn't bring herself to watch the awards ceremony; she had still failed despite all her efforts. Since both she and Leon had broken the rules, the third placeman had won by default. She flinched as she realized she was still bleeding and decided going home would be her best option.

Going home unimpeded, however, was not an option. The teenager was particularly troubled by the fact that all manners of people began calling out to her, trying to talk with her, or ask her what happened as she attempted to leave. She felt slightly dizzy, but was thankful as a strong hand grasped her arm and pulled her back into balance. Glancing over, Remona found two familiar faces near. The woman who held her upright was none other than Angelina Barstripe and the other, with a long, worried face was her grandmother, Aggie.

"Okay there kid?" Angelina asked, her own voice laced with some concern.

"I think so. It's just a scratch," Remona assured, trying hard not to look into her grandmother's eyes. Not only had she worried her, but she didn't have anything to show for that worry either.

"I'm sorry grandma," she began, regret filling into her heart, "I shouldn't have gotten carried away," Remona apologized.

"Oh angel, I'm not upset, I'm so proud of you! You did so well," Aggie comforted.

Angelina laughed her good-natured laugh "This your grandma? No wonder she looked so worried. She won't admit it but you scared us half to death! But maybe I should have had more confidence in you. You came out of that last fight with nothing but a scratch. You're amazing girl!" Angelina said with a smile.

Remona grinned somewhat. Well, if nothing else, it appeared as though she might have made a new friend. "Amazing huh? Well right now I feel pretty low," the teenager admitted.

"You shouldn't. How bout this? I'll walk with you a while, just so that you're back on your feet," Angelina offered.

"Are you sure? I think I can manage on my own," Remona insisted, somewhat surprised.

"It's no trouble," Angelina assured.

"Well then, Miss Barstripe was it? We'd be grateful if you did," Aggie replied, "Let's go home Remona, and get you cleaned up," she said with a soft smile. Angelina nodded.

"Right then, off we go," the older fighter stated and began gently leading Remona forward.

Remona took to feeling a little relieved. The feeling was short-lived. Not three paces forward and the crowd parted aside, revealing the Arch Bishop of Deningrad to be approaching them. His well-to-do robes swayed gently behind him, a subtle, harmless sound, but one that hurt Remona's ears.

He stopped just a few feet shy of them, and Remona felt her face twist uncontrollably into a scowl.

"Ah there you are, Aggie. I was just out to ask you if I might spend the evening with my daughter tonight," he asked courteously. To Remona his tone might as well have been as fake as a merchant claiming a pebble was a pearl.

Aggie Cloudseeker considered the man carefully for a few moments. She studied his face, then Remona's. She could tell how much resentment Remona felt for her father and how apathetic he sounded towards her. He hadn't changed, and deep in her heart Aggie knew Remona's feelings to have truth behind them. Henry Nightlark might as well have been a stranger asking to take away her granddaughter for the evening. What had happened to him? He hadn't always been this way.

Aggie decided that it didn't matter anyway. For reasons she would never understand, Henry was the way he was and that wasn't going to change. What could he have possibly wanted with Remona? To never speak to her, to turn her away, then all of a sudden he wanted to see her? It put an ill feeling in the old woman's stomach, but because of his station she dared not refuse him. While Henry certainly didn't help their situation, he certainly could make it worse for them if they displeased him.

"I don't know Henry, she's had a long day, and she's injured. Won't you at least let her go home and rest some?" the old woman tried.

The Arch Bishop raised an eyebrow. "The matter is of import," he said simply. Remona shot her grandmother a look that begged her to say 'no'. She was going to tell him herself, when seeing this, Aggie interrupted.

"I suppose if you must, Henry, though I would plead of you to keep it short if you can. She is after all, your daughter," she said uncertainly, as if to remind him of the latter fact.

Remona suddenly felt very betrayed, but realized shortly afterwards why her grandmother had done such a thing. Refusing him, as the head of the church, would make people question them. It would draw too much unwanted attention to them and their circumstances. If the people were going to see a problem with the arch bishop and his family, most certainly they would side with the head of their church. That, and if she ignored this 'request' her father, god only knew, might actually punish them somehow. God already knew that he had more concern for his church pews than he did for them.

"Good, good. We'll depart now then. Come along, Remona," he said curtly.

Though her mind knew what she was supposed to do, Remona's body defied it's will and remained rooted to the spot.

"I'm sorry Remona, but he _is_ your father. Please just go and don't make a scene," her grandmother pleaded in a whisper.

"For you. And _only_ for you," Remona answered bitterly and fell into step behind her father whom was already making his way ahead of her, back through the crowd.


	11. Like Father, Not Like Daughter

Chapter Ten: Like Father, Not Like Daughter

Eventually Remona came to an arched-stone bridge, paved smooth by the many paths that had been treaded upon it. The bridge lead over a steadily humming river that produced many sparkling crystals that peaked over the water like islands. In front of Remona, and ultimately at the end of the bridge, stood a magnificent building at least four stories tall, with corners framed in crystal spires. The grandiose arched doors parted as she and her father drew near; deacons of the church held them open respectfully. Remona's lip curled as they entered the enormous church with its many rows of prayer benches and its large wall murals of the divine tree.

Her father on the other hand, paid these symbols no mind, and lead them strait down the center isle of the church, past the alter and out the chapel through a side door to the right. It seemed to Remona like ages as they walked up the stairs and into a papal room, adorned with many various religious objects and a library of books on sacred history and rites.

Henry Nightlark finally stopped at a large oak-wood desk and pulled a large armchair made of fine leather to face the desk. He then walked around to seat himself, facing Remona.

"Please, have a seat," he offered formally breaking the silence at last as he gestured to a plain wooden chair behind her.

Remona glared at him. "I'd rather stand. I might bleed all over your chair," she growled resentfully.

"Suit yourself," her father answered, with that same, false voice. He didn't really seem offended at all. "However, I will ask you to put your weapon away. You're in a house of God," he requested sternly.

Remona blinked, realizing she was still holding her sword in her hand, before tucking it back into her sash. "Fine," she remarked sourly.

"Ah, thank you. Will you have something to eat or drink?" he offered again, more out of formality than anything else. Sure, his family life was in the deep of devildom, but the arch bishop wouldn't have it said that he was informal or impolite, Remona thought.

Remona shook her head. "No, and I'm going to put this bluntly. What exactly do you want?" she replied in loathing.

At least the arch bishop attempted a smile.

"Can't a man merely want to spend time with his only child?" he asked.

Remona turned her back to him. "A normal father could, yes. But only one that actually _cares_ about his family. If you wanted to spend time with me, for once in your life, actually wanted to, you should have done it yesterday. Yesterday was my birthday, _dad_," she hissed on the last word.

"You had a birthday yesterday? Oh Remona, I'm sorry, I was very busy. So you're sixteen now?" he asked innocently enough.

"Don't worry; I've only been spending alone almost every year. And I'm _nineteen_ as of yesterday. Now, stop pretending to care. That false tone of yours is very unbecoming of someone that's supposed to tell the truth. And unless you plan of giving up your priesthood, coming home to your family, and actually being there for us, there's nothing you can say to make me forgive you. In fact, I wouldn't believe you even if you swore the latter on the divine tree. So tell me, what it is that you want so that I may be on my way home," she growled again.

At this, the arch bishop seemed to actually feel something, though Remona couldn't see his face, she could hear it in his words. Words that seemed very displeased.

"Remona, I am your father, why would you speak to me in such a manner?" he demanded in an unsettled tone.

"Because my father is dead. He died a long time ago. Now, for the last time, what do you want? Tell me now or I'm leaving," Remona snapped.

Henry sighed deeply. "Soa, my daughter doesn't understand. Have it your way, Remona," he said. "I need you to do something for me, no, not just me--- but for the church, and I need to explain it to you first."

Remona turned around to face her father. "Why the hell should I do _anything_ for you? Or for Soa? It is Soa that takes all that I love from me," she whispered angrily.

"We must all serve Soa; if you are dedicated to him, he will not desert you. Sometimes Soa demands sacrifices from those truly loyal," the arch bishop preached.

Remona clenched her fists. Family was too great a price to pay . . . for anyone. Henry noticed Remona's bitterness and hastily jumped to his request.

"Do you know the legend of the moonchild?" he began.

"The 108th species, which is supposed to descend to the earth every 108 years and fill the world with holy bliss?" Remona answered flatly.

"Ah, yes. That is the legend. Do you also know of the black monster?"

"Yes. Every 108 years a horrible demon descends to the earth to kill the moonchild. I know my history, where is this going?" Remona asked icily.

Henry merely nodded. "Good. Well as you assuredly know by now, it has been some manner of years since the black monster's last known attack. We here at the church believe we know why. Several years ago, a special crystal was entrusted to our care, a demoness of great power inside. Well, a few years ago, during the night of the Celebration of the New Year, a stranger, in a midnight black cloak, snuck into the church, killed three deacons and two guards, and broke the crystal . . . "

"So you're telling me that you were _supposed to guard_ the _black monster_ and someone just waltzed right in here and released her!?!" Remona cried in disbelief.

"Well . . .yes. But now she's free and under the control of someone's power. You see the demoness was bound to whoever freed her in servitude," the arch bishop explained.

"How could anyone seal away such a power? What makes you sure this is the Black Monster?" Remona demanded, the doubt in her mind taking hold. She'd read her histories, the black monster was capable of destroying entire _cities_ and leaving nothing but ash in its wake. How could such a power be confined in nothing more than a crystal? Then again . . .the same was said for seven spirits of dragons that lent themselves to humans . . . .

"Because that is the most probable answer. The Black Monster hasn't attacked anything since the village of Neet, and that was about the same time this creature, nearly identical in mannerisms and power, was imprisoned," he explained carefully.

"Then why is the black monster bound in servitude to that crystal? The legends say nothing of that," Remona pointed out.

"It was a powerful mage that sealed her, a wingly we believe, though we would have never believed it at the time. Her captor was the one whom crafted the crystal and the confinement, not I," the arch bishop insisted in his defense.

Remona growled again. "How the hell would anyone manage to be so careless? And why are you telling me this? I mean, what do you want _me_ to do about it?" she persisted coldly. Age-old demons killing supposed Gods held no interest for her.

He father looked at her pointedly, like the answer should have been crystal clear.

"Well imagine it this way. The power of the Black Monster at someone's command . . .with this being true, the moonchild will never descend . . ."

"I don't care about your little holy crusade you are undoubtedly about to ask me to undertake. I don't care that the moonchild will never descend, and I don't care what the black monster does! What do I owe you anyway?" she spat.

This ignited some flare in the older man, making him raise his voice. "Whether or not the moonchild descends is not your decision! I for one thought you'd be honored to serve your God and bring his paradise here once and for all--"

"---Your God, not mine," Remona shouted back at him, however it didn't stop him.

"You _will_ go and kill the Black Monster! Why do you think we held the tournament with such a large prize this year? We were going to ask the champion to undergo this quest! Because you won the tournament in a matter of speaking, and because you are my daughter, you WILL go. It is the will of Soa!" the demanded harshly.

The will of Soa . . .suddenly Remona felt a familiar sensation as if she were being sucked into another dimension.

"WHY!?! Zieg, why are you doing this!?! Came the voice of a woman that Remona knew to be Rose. There was laughter . . .

"It is the will of Soa! Our God wills destruction!" a male voice answered maniacally.

"Zieg come back to your senses!" Rose yelled in horror.

"You have forsaken your own time to stop something inevitable! You cannot stop me! I have the moon objects and the moonchild!" Zieg laughed, as Remona, now one with Rose, felt her heart breaking.

"I'll stop you! I'll _kill_ her!" Rose shouted.

"ROSE! NO!" came a strange, young male voice, which Remona didn't recognize.

Suddenly a flash of her grandmother's face replaced Remona's vision, and somehow, she knew that she was in trouble.

"Grandma!" Remona whispered quickly, and, completely disregarding her father, ran swiftly out the doors, back through the chapel and threw open the heavy doors with a strength she didn't know she had.

There was a fire . . .an ominous plume of black smoke was rising from her side of town. Her grandmother had gone back to the house!

"Oh God!" Remona yelped in terror more real than anything she had ever experienced. There was no way she'd ever get there in time. . .her heart swelled with emotions so powerful that she couldn't control them.

Suddenly a bright, deep blue light filled the room and the ground began to shake. Bright, strange waves of what appeared to be energy blinked into existence, rippling throughout the church. Remona was suddenly aware of pitch dark around her, like someone had shut the lights completely out. Had she fainted? Had she died? Moments passed like ages before the teen realized that she was in some sort of a black dome. Instantaneously, she began to notice beams of blackish-pink light zoom toward her from the seemingly endless nothing. The light began to engulf the darkness, making it swirl with the light into some sort of gothic plasma. Remona suddenly felt stronger, and noticed that the plasma beams were wrapping around her body and hardening into what felt like metal. Remona became aware of a sudden weight on her shoulders that actually seemed like it was somehow meant to be there. It felt like second nature to Remona's body; however her mind was reeling with confusion.

Her sword was in her hand as light and vision came back to Remona's eyes. The sword however was not the same as Remona remembered. Now, the sword had donned pinkish-red gemstones in the hilt in addition to ornate black swirls and lines over the entire length of the sapphire blade. The sword had been beautiful before, but now it took Remona's breath away. Remona blinked and looked down to find her body covered by a solid, sapphire blue metal that had materialized as armor.

In fact, her whole body was now covered in this stunningly beautiful, intricate platemail. Her original clothing was nowhere to be seen. Her boots had changed into knee-high greaves; her pants had stayed black in color, but where made of an entirely different material. They covered her legs right up to her four-sided armored skirt. Above the skirt, was a breastplate that went up to her collar bone and was complete with shoulder guards. Below the shoulder guards, her arms were bare, down to her elbows, which then donned gauntlets to protect her forearms and hands.

The weight on her back seemed to be moving, and Remona suddenly realized that she was hovering a few inches off the ground. How on earth? She glanced quickly over her shoulder and found that she had grown large, sapphire-colored dragon's wings! Remona decided she didn't have time to question what was going on, or this miraculous new gift. She gave her wings a test flap, causing her to soar upward. After shakily regaining herself, she flew unsteadily out the door and toward the smoke.

She almost instantly regretted leaving the ground; she didn't know how to fly. Air currents and turbulence threw her off balance, not to mention she had no idea of the correlation of wing movement and direction. Several times her altitude pitched, and she was afraid that she'd fall, but somehow she managed to stay aloft each time.

Remona was also glad that it was nightfall, because her armor camouflaged her into the inky sky and kept her hidden from view. Seeing a human with dragon's wings would probably cause a riot from anyone down below that could see. Remona looked down anyway, a lurching feeling in her stomach. At least she was almost there. It would have taken her half an hour to run, but flying it had been merely a few minutes. Remona was flying faster than any bird, and yet, every second still seemed like an hour. On the brighter side of things, if there could be one, Remona felt like she was beginning to get the hang of flight.

As her neighborhood boundaries loomed into view, she reduced her altitude on a slope. From above, she saw her house, and several people standing about. Swooping down even closer, even above the roar of the flames she could hear people shouting and laughing. The people on the ground suddenly began to form a semicircle around something just as Remona realized she had another problem. She didn't know how to land . . . But as she came close enough to realize just who and what the situation involved, she didn't care.

Donaven and his gang where standing around an old-gray haired woman, that lie, trembling on the ground. It was her grandmother.

"For the last time, old bat, where is Remona? We've got some business with her," Donaven spat.

From where she lie, Aggie spat at him. "I will not tell you where my granddaughter is just so you can go and harass her! I'm sure whatever she did to you was well-deserved you--" She didn't finish because Donaven kicked her and Aggie began coughing.

"Okay, I guess you'll have it your way!" he growled and kicked her again.

Never in Remona's entire life had she felt such rage, not even for her father, though it came pretty close. She trembled from head to toe in anger she couldn't control. She tightened her grip on her sword. She was going to kill them. All of them. Her fist burst into a wild black flame that burned with the same intensity as the orange one that now consumed her house. Dark fire. . . Well, they wanted to play with fire, now they got their wish.

Remona shot out of the sky like a violent storm, her wings spread out to full width as she buffered the amount of air for her landing. She held her sword overhead, aiming for Donaven. Even in the night, Remona's form cast a powerfully dark shadow upon the ground that all of the gang members noticed instantly. Looking simultaneously above themselves, screams of terror sounded and they began to scatter like mice. Remona didn't care about the others, only Donaven, as she dove out of the sky and kicked him with a flaming boot in the middle of his back. The black fire she felt in her soul, her hatred, had manifested itself and covered her body.

Donaven soared backwards, the force of just a simply tap of her foot had been a crushing blow. He screamed in terror as he landed on the stone street, scuttled back onto his feet, stumbled, and fell again. Remona mercilessly glided over and stepped onto his back, grinding his face back down into the pavement. He was utterly mortified as Remona could tell by the pitch and frequency of his muffled screams. She also noticed that the black fire around her foot was burning him horribly, and she didn't care.

Remona grabbed the gang leader by the back of the collar and flipped him around to face her. His hair began melting away and tears were pouring down his face.

"AHH! PLEASE . . .D . .DON'T . . .H . . .HURT ME!" he wailed in terror.

Remona was unmoved. "Coward! You've the audacity to commit such acts but not the bravery to pay for them!" she shouted, the crackling of the black fire around her absorbed her voice and made it echo monstrously with an eerie overtone. She sounded menacing to say the least.

"I WON'T. . .I WON'T EVER . . .--"

"--I know you won't," Remona hissed, "Because I'm going to kill you!" She thrust her sword at him with her free hand but stopped an inch shy, when she heard the sounds of clanking metal. A group of Deningrad's guard stood there, weapons on hand and apparently just as frightened as Donaven.

"DEMON! Release him!" the knight at the head of the band shouted to her.

Demon? She wasn't a demon . . .the very thought that someone should say that to her hurt.

"I am no demon! This man is a criminal and will be punished for his deeds!" she called back, the thundering of her voice being a contrast for her claim to humanity.

The head knight didn't lower his weapon even a fraction. "If that's so, then haven't you punished him enough!?! If you are truly not a demon, then show some humanity! I mean, look at him for pity's sake!" he called again.

Remona glanced at her victim, and looked deep into Donaven's eyes. He was blubbering, nearly bald, and had several burns that would probably never completely heal. He was terrified down to his very core, Remona knew he'd have nightmares about this incident for the rest of his lowly life. . .she gazed into his watery eyes, and all she could see was black fire. Did he even know who she was? Was that all he saw?

It didn't matter. Remona didn't pity him, nor was she able to just simply forgive him. But something in her heart asked her what her grandmother would say. She turned around to look at her. She was lying there, but she wasn't moving. But she was breathing . . She was unconscious, she must have passed out when Remona's back was turned. Seeing her like that, looking at the one she loved being hurt, hurt her more than words could say. But what would she have said? What would her grandmother say if she found out Remona had killed a man? Even if he was scum . . .

Her grandmother was all she left, she would not shame her. Remona pulled Donaven close to her face, but kept him far enough so that they blazing ebony fire around her veiled her identity.

"Know this. I hope that every minute your burns ache and will remind you of the sting of justice. Know also that you deserve to die, but because I refuse to be a monster," she growled, and making her point, with one hand she tossed him over to the knights, whom rushed to put the fires on his body out.

" I am no demon," she said and turned away.

"No! You're not a demon! You're worse! You're the black monster! I've heard about you from sister Luanna! LEAVE! LEAVE NOW OR WE"LL ATTACK!" the head knight shouted as fire reflected in his eyes.

Black Monster? Clearly that had no idea what they were talking about. Remona put her hands up in ease as every knight in the squadron prepared to advance. She back away slowly with the knights watching her every step. Remona back tracked over to her grandmother then stopped. Turning to her grandmother, she beheld that Aggie was indeed unconscious upon the cold, hard ground, and that she was bleeding seriously from a gash on her forehead. Remona's rage was gone and as it faded so did the black fire around her. Concern filled Remona's heart and she picked Aggie up into her arms as gently as she could. Remona had expected her to have been heavy, but every since her strange transformation, she had been ten times stronger than normal.

Remona spread her sapphire wings and their sea-green folds shone brilliantly in the firelight.

"STOP! PUT HER DOWN!" she heard one of the knights call out. Remona paid him no mind, started flapping her wings and kicked off hard from the ground into the night sky. Up in the air, with her wings beating steadily, Remona gave one final look as the house she had always known collapsed and burned into ashes. Where would they live now? They had no savings, food, or belongings. . .Remona felt a single tear slide down her cheek and watched it slide off her face and fall away. She would worry about all of that soon enough. Right now, she had to worry about her grandmother. She needed a doctor, but that presented it's own, nasty problem.

Ever since the Divine Dragon's attack on the city over thirty years ago, the medical clinics had been moved into more fortified locations to ensure that, in case of a future attack, the hospitals would be more protected. There were only two locations in the city where one could find a doctor. One place was in the palace, which she'd never be allowed into, and the other was the church. The church meant more exposure to her father, but Remona knew she had no choice.

Soaring as fast as her wings would carry her, Remona flew back to Deningrad's massive cathedral with her unconscious loved one in her arms. She saw the looming arched doorway coming into view and dropped, rather than landed, in front of them. She fell to one knee in exhaustion and nearly dropped Aggie. The fatigue she felt was unimaginable, she felt as if she were fighting just to stay conscious. True emotional stress could do terrible things to a person, but what on Endiness had made her so tired?

There was a dull glow from her choker and Remona watched as her armor suddenly turned back into swirls of dark energy and were absorbed back into her necklace. She gazed behind herself to double check. Sure enough, her wings were gone. The teenager checked her hands, and just as sure as the wings, the metal gauntlets had been replaced back by her own leather gloves. Compared to the armor she had been wearing just moments ago, she felt comfortable to back in her own clothes. The weight, though it had been surprisingly light, had still been heavier than her simple cloth garments.

Tired as she was, there was one task left. Somehow, she had to get the doors open. But it had taken four men to lift the doors apart. Remona walked shakily to the door and kicked it several times, knocking. After several minutes there was still nothing. She tried yelling out, but her voice was weak and tired. Still nothing. Her grandmother's breath came out in rasp from where Remona held her in her arms, sending her into a panic. "God how do I do this?" she though to herself. The answer seemed so simple, as pure emotion took hold once again. The choker flashed and a small fraction of the strength she felt before still lingered. With all the effort she had left, she pushed the right door with her foot, and though it weighed well over 300 pounds, the door creaked open.

Four deacons had been wandering through the main part of the chapel and turned immediately in shock to the new comers as the door parted. All four of them immediately noticed the situation and ran over to Remona and Aggie. Remona only hoped that none of them had seen her in her strange armor, because they would most certainly tell her father and God knew who else. Better yet, she hoped none of them would ask her about the door. She didn't know how to explain that part either.

"Miss, what happened?" They all seemed to ask at the same time.

"Help," Remona managed weakly, before she dropped her grandmother, the last of her strength faded, and collapsed to the floor. Her vision became fuzzy and eventually the darkness consumed it. "So dark . . .why was everything always in darkness?" she thought to herself before passing out.

When Remona came to, she was lying on something hard with a thin cushion, and something wet and cold was being pressed against her face. Something tight also bound her side. As she opened her eyes a dim, light washed over the surroundings. She was staring up at a high, vaulted ceiling ornately decorated with crystals. A man in teal and white with blonde hair was leaning over her a white washcloth in hand.

"Where . . .where .. .OH GOD! GRANDMA!" Remona yelped and sprung bolt upright, immediately wishing that she hadn't. Her head throbbed in protest and she leaned over, bring herself to sitting position trying not to throw up. She breathed heavily, looking down, and noticed that her wound from her swordfight had been wrapped.

"Easy there, miss. That was quite a spill you took out there," the deacon assured gently.

Remona looked up sharply at him, the dull light stinging her eyes. "Where's my grandma, the woman that was with me!?! Is she okay!?!" she asked quickly.

The deacon gazed at her slowly, unsure of how to answer. Fear stirred in Remona's chest and she jumped unstably to her feet. She wobbled back and forth, but the deacon caught her arm and sat her back down.

"Tell me she's alright! TELL ME!" Remona shouted, making her throat hurt. Panic was still rising in her chest.

"Relax miss, she's still alive, I know that much. But I won't lie to you. As old as she is, her wounds were very bad. The condition she's in is very serious. The other deacons took her for treatment right away once you came in," he explained calmly.

She was alive . . .the thought calmed Remona, though only a little.

"How long have been out for? How long have you been treating her?" Remona asked in a rushed voice.

The deacon sighed. "You've been out about two hours now, I was beginning to think we'd have to take you back as well. But we've been treating your grandmother for the same amount of time," he answered.

Remona blinked. Two hours . . .good lord, she hadn't been that tired!

"And you're telling me after all this time, that none of the treatment has helped at all?" Remona asked meekly.

The deacon frowned. "The other deacons have done just about all they can do for her. She needs medicine from the Arch Bishop," he replied.

Remona blinked disbelief and rage welling within, making her head pound. "You mean to tell me, that he hasn't seen her yet?" Remona growled.

The deacon's frown deepened. "Well, actually he says that he has, but the cause is lost without special measures," he replied truthfully.

"Special measures!?! What special measures!?! Why won't he treat her!?!? WHY WON'T HE TAKE THOSE SPECIAL MEASURES!?!" Remona cried out in rage.

"I don't know-- miss, calm down please, you'll pass out again," the deacon warned, but Remona didn't care. She stood, brushed him off with inhuman strength and ran out the chapel through the side door and up the staircase to her father's office, desperate and enrages. She through open the door to her father's study to find him sitting there at his desk, writing. He glanced up at the interruption, as Remona entered in, out of breath,

"WHAT IN DEVILDOM ARE YOU DOING!?!" Remona demanded sharply.

" Back so soon? Watch your language, please, Remona. I am reading a most interesting account on the origin of Mintos. I---"

"WHAT ABOUT GRANDMA!" Remona shrieked loudly.

Henry put his middle-aged blue eyes on Remona. "Aggie? What happened to her is most unfortunate, however I've already seen her and there's nothing I can do," he said calmly."

Remona started to cry silent tears as she shouted in disgust, "YOU CAN HELP HER! BUT YOU WON'T! WHY WON'T YOU HELP HER!?! WHEN MOM WAS ALIVE, YOU WOULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING FOR HER AND GRANDMA!"

Henry gazed at his distraught daughter. "I cannot help her. To save her, in this case would directly interfere with the will of Soa. I am forbidden by the sacred laws of the divine tree to tamper with the will of God in any way. Soa means for Aggie to die, otherwise the deacons and I would be able to cure her. Just like he would have saved your mother if she hadn't been meant to die . . ." he said with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

Remona was totally aghast by his words and couldn't contain herself any longer. Eleven years worth of rage, despair and pain came rushing out I n mere seconds.

"ALL MY LIFE I HAVE LOVED YOU! I HAVE LOVED YOU DESPITE THE FACT THAT YOU ABANDONED ME! EVERY YEAR I'D WAIT FOR YOU TO COME HOME! AT LEAST ONCE I WANTED YOU TO COME HOME! ONE DAY EVEN! I THOUGHT YOU'D COME BACK BECAUSE YOU LOVED AND CARED FOR ME AND GRANDMA! BUT I WAS WRONG! I WAS WRONG! YOU NEVER CARED!" she bellowed with abundant tears.

"Remona . . ." the arch bishop began, but she didn't listen.

"AND FURTHERMORE, DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK ABOUT MY MOTHER AGAIN. YOU WERE NEVER AROUND! SHE DIED WITHOUT YOU THERE! SHE CALLED FOR YOU! I DIDN'T HAVE THE HEART TO TELL HER THAT YOU WEREN'T THERE! SHE LOVED YOU WITH HER LAST BREATH! I WILL NOT DIE THE SAME WAY, CALLING FOR MY FATHER, WHO NEVER LOVED ME AT ALL! I WILL NOT SEE MY GRANDMOTHER DIE BECAUSE YOU THINK GOD WANTS HER TOO! NOBODY IS DESTINIED TO DIE BECAUSE GOD WANTS IT! GOD WANTS PEOPLE TO SAVE LIVES, NOT DESTROY THEM!" Remona screeched, stopping only to catch her breath.

"Remona, we cannot prevent Soa's will," Henry stated firmly, clearly unmoved by her plight.

"But we can alter and delay it," Remona cried quietly, "would you just let grandma die? What about me? For once in your life, think about me. She's all I have left. If she dies, what will I do? Where will I go?" she cried in misery.

"Remona, as much as I hate to say it, Aggie is going to die. Accept it, And as for you, you're a strong young lady. You can look after yourself," he said turning back to his writing.

Those words cut her deeper than any blade could have ever done. Betrayal pure and simple . . . All those years she had wanted to deny the fact that her father didn't care, but now she couldn't anymore. He'd said it in cold blood.

"DAMN YOU!" she yelled, getting his attention once again. "DAMN YOU TO THE FURTHEST REACHES OF DEVILDOM! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU HORRIBLE, DISPICABLE MONSTER! I AM ASHAMED THAT I WAS BORN OF YOUR FLESH! I HATE YOU! I DESPISE YOU!" Remona ranted and fell to her knees, having no more strength to stand. She put her head in her hands and began to sob.

Henry seemed actually dismayed by his daughter's behavior. "Remona you're acting absolutely poorly. If you want to talk to me in a civil manner, I'll be in the chapel. Come and find me when your mood has improved. We still have other business to resolve, remember?" He rose from his chair toward the door. Remona said not a word and heard one of her tear drops hit the hilt of her sword, making a slight chime sound. Remona removed her hands from her face and stared at her weapon through blurry eyes. Business . . .that gave her an idea.

"W . .wait," Remona managed to choke out at last.

Henry paused to face her again. "Yes? I must warn you if this is anything disrespectful, I'll have you removed from this building until you calm down," he informed.

Remona closed her eyes, sniffled and nodded. "I want to purpose a deal for you Arch Bishop. If you will heal my grandmother, take those extra measures in her care, and house her comfortably here in the abbey, I will . . .I will go on this quest, and kill the black monster for you," she cried softly. Henry wasn't inclined to agree. "L . . .look at it this way," Remona added. "yes, you break Soa's will by saving grandma, but in return Soa's mortal foe and long time interference, the Black Monster, will be dead, and no longer hinder his plan of evolution . . .which do you desire more? The Moonchild's coming, or following a small, petty rule?" Remona reasoned.

Henry appeared contemplative. "You're right. You're point is a good one. You have yourself a deal, my daughter," he answered at last.

Remona nodded solemnly. "I'll leave soon, though I must spend tomorrow in preparation . . ." she managed at last.

"very well. I will have Brother Smidt prepare a room for you in the abbey tonight," Henry said simply and left the room.

Remona however, lingered in the room among the books, crying away her sorrow. She didn't know about anything anymore. Remona knew she probably couldn't defeat the Black Monster unless she made that transformation again, but she didn't know how she'd done it in the first place, or if she could even do it again. Remona knew in her heart that she would probably never see Deningrad again after she left, but for her grandmother's secured well-being, she was prepared to die.

About half an hour later Remona found herself in her plain church room, one of the Soan brothers had offered to bunk with someone else for the night, so Remona was accommodated in his room. She had been given a plain, white night gown to wear and was bade goodnight by Brother Smidt. As Remona undressed she put her necklace on the nightstand and her sword up against the wall by her bed.

Remona had but one window in the white-walled room, and she didn't like the cramped feeling the room gave. Blowing out her lamp she walked to her window and stared out onto the crystal city, Deningrad. How wonderful the city looked, especially the sparkling palace. Remona sighed.

"I'm sure some of them have lost everything. You're not alone in the world, Remona. Truth be told, my father didn't like me much either," came a dark, feminine voice from behind Remona.

The teenager turned sharply and there stood a woman with long, black hair, eyes as blue as Remona's, and wearing a blue outfit, lined with gold. The strange lady leaned against the wall, arms crossed and one leg over the other.

"Who are you? How did you get in here? And how do you know me? You don't look familiar," Remona growled dangerously, reaching for the sword.

The woman grinned. "Relax. If I was going to hurt you I'd have done it by now. I came in here with you. In fact, I've been with you all day. Quite a day it was too," she answered. "You've been through a lot in one day," she continued.

"Nice sword," she smirked, as Remona backed off somewhat and let the sword rest against the wall once more.

"I hope you like it. It was mine," she said.

"Yours? You gave me that sword? Why?" Remona asked in surprise.

"Because you'll need it. As good of a swordsman as you are now, you can improve. You'll have to," she answered mysteriously.

"Who are you?" Remona repeated.

The lady sighed. "I thought you'd already know. You've seen more of my secrets than anyone."

Remona blinked. "Rose! Of course. Those are your memories I keep seeing!" Remona analyzed. "In that case, I've got some questions to ask you," Remona replied and started barraging the woman with inquiries.

Rose held up both hands. "One at a time," she protested.

Remona blushed. "Sorry," she apologized and Rose nodded. "Now, my first question is how have you been with me all day when I didn't see you?"

"I'll get to that in a minute," Rose answered.

"Okay then, the man I met today, Leon--"

Rose stopped her. "Well, there's a good place to begin. Leon, son of the wingly, Lloyd. At least, I'm almost completely sure. I never knew Lloyd had a son, but seeing Leon today, there is no doubt in my mind he's connected to Lloyd somehow. Anyway, Lloyd I will also tell you about later and for the meantime, just know that Leon is trouble. What Leon said is another point that needs to be explained. Do you know the legend of the dragoons?"

Remona nodded. "They were the human reincarnations of dragons over 11,000 years ago," the teenager answered.

"Yes, and do you know what happened when they died?"

"I've heard that their dragon spirits were magically sealed inside special crystals," Remona replied.

"Good. As you're aware by now, I'm sure, I was the first darkness dragoon," Rose remarked.

"Well, how many darkness dragoons were there?" Remona asked curiously.

"Only two," Rose answered. "Do you know what happens when people get those supposedly destroyed crystals?" Rose continued.

Remona nodded. "If the dragon finds them strong enough, it will inhabit their body and generate power through the crystals. At least that's what legend says. . .if you were the first, and there are only two, then I am the second! The creature I became today was the darkness dragoon!" Remona cried in amazement.

Rose grinned again. "Yes, you did."

"Then that choker that my grandma gave me. The stone is . . ."

"Yes. Dragoon spirits chose the person and find the way to them. Your grandmother visited the site where the divine tree supposedly once stood last year, if I remember correctly. She found my choker in a small hole there and decided to give it to you. Dragoons don't know the meaning of coincidence. Everything happens for a reason," Rose explained.

Remona shook her head in dismay. "So you're saying that crystal coming to me was not an accident? And if that's your choker and my grandma found it . . .plus you were the first dragoon and that was 11,000 years ago . . .you're dead!" Remona exclaimed in alarm.

"Yes. I'm a ghost, that's how I've been with you all day. I've been inside that necklace watching everything. So I'm just telling you, I wouldn't try to talk to me in public. No one can see me or hear me but you. I know this is a lot to take in, but to give you the condensed version, I know the divine dragoon. I think you should go to him and tell him of Leon."

"And what of my quest to find the Black Monster?" Remona asked. "I can't do anything until I fulfill my word," Remona insisted.

Rose didn't speak for a moment. "The Divine Dragoon lives in Serdio, in the village of Seles. His name is Dart Feld, and he knows a great deal about what you're seeking You should go see him," Rose suggested.

"Remona slapped herself on the forehead. "God, I've gone insane! Ghost's don't exist, this is nuts! I'm dreaming," she laughed. "I'll bet your no ghost Ro--"

Remona had tried to pat Rose on the shoulder, but with a cold, tingly sensation, her hand passed right through. "Oh God, I'm going to bed. Maybe then some of this madness will sink in," Remona said staring at Rose awkwardly. Rose shrugged. "Suit yourself, you have a lot to do tomorrow," she answered.

Remona closed her eyes. There was no such thing as ghosts. She'd wake up in the morning and this would all be a bad dream.


	12. The Plight of Light

Chapter 11: The Plight of Light

After a night of odd events, morning, with its golden rays of sunshine, begun once again to rise over the Crystal City, Deningrad . A knight, the head of the fourth guard, approached the crystal palace with two knights behind him leading a hysterical prisoner whom was babbling incoherently. As he approached, he bowed to the two entry guards, who parted aside to open the large, magnificent doors of the palace and allowed them inside. The atrium hall was absolutely breathtaking with its grand crystal chandelier, white marble floors, and black and white marble walls mixed in with thick, opaque layers of crystal . The atrium was large as well, spanning over 300 feet in length, 100 feet in height. A large stair lie in front of the room, leading up into another annex of the original, just as stunning.

A woman in a white shirt with puffed shoulders and a thick, brown leather skirt decorated with a golden moon emblem came gracefully, yet powerfully out of the crystal hall, and down the stairs towards the newly arrived knights. However, beautiful though she was, she also commanded authority and respect merely through her presence. Her assertive blue eyes darted over the knights and prisoner.

"Sister Miranda," the head knight addressed her and along with the rest of the band, bowed respectfully to her.

"I heard there was a serious fire last night. Was anyone hurt?" the first scared sister asked.

The knight merely turned to the hysterical, blubbering man. "Well, I don't know exactly. . . We arrived on the scene with this fellow here being chased by---"

"B…BLACK…MO….MONSTER!" Donaven yelled.

Sister Miranda's eyes immediately widened, like expanding pools of cerulean water.

"What did you say?" she asked quickly.

"D…DEMON! BLACK, BLACK FIRE! GOING TO KILL ME!" he shouted.

Miranda turned hastily back to the captain. "What _exactly_ did you see?" she demanded.

"Like I said m'am, we only saw a small part of what happened and I'm not sure I believe it . . . . We saw fire, and ran to check it out. When we got there, there was this guy," he said gesturing to Donaven, "was pinned at the throat with a sword that was burning unnaturally black! I mean, the thing holding that blade wasn't, no it couldn't have been remotely human at all. It was way too big. The whole creature was covered in a black blaze, so I didn't get a real clear look at it. It was on fire yet it wasn't burning! I heard about the black monster from Sister Luanna m'am. That creature fit the description perfectly," he explained.

"You are mistaken, the Black Monster is dead and her spirit destroyed. There's no way that could have been the black monster you saw. A demon maybe, but not the black monster. Besides, why would the black monster bother with street scum?" Miranda asked.

"I'm sorry m'am, but I don't know why. I've told you all I know. What should be done with this man?" the captain of knights asked.

"He's a KnightDodger. I can tell by the mark on his arm, or what's left of it. He won't be escaping justice anymore. As by law, lock him away to serve his jail sentence. And captain--when you go out, keep your eyes open. You're dismissed. I'm late for an archery lesson with my daughter," Miranda informed.

The knighthood bowed and simultaneously left. Sacred Sister Miranda went back up the stairs, with odd thoughts in her mind that refused to settle. Rose was dead, she and Zieg died to save Miranda and her friends from the final rage of Melbu Fharma. There was no way anyone could survive that blast . . .could they?

Miranda exited down a hallway made purely of gold and crystal after she passed behind the throne room and several guards. This hall contained all the bedchambers of the Sacred Sisters, their children, and queen Theresa. Miranda turned into the third room on the right, the door had been left open.

A girl, eighteen years old stood out upon a marble balcony, leaning on the railing gazing out upon the tiny houses and people on the streets far below. Her back was to Miranda and the girl's pure white summer dress and golden blonde hair where blown towards the sacred sister by the prevailing winds.

"Liora, are you ready for your archery lesson? I would have thought you'd be down there already," Miranda called out to her.

The girl turned away from the balcony to face her mother. She was truly and stunningly beautiful to her mother's eyes. Liora appeared as a delicate flower in spring, her skin was fair, and her body held a thin, hourglass frame. Her features were small and rounded, cute in Miranda's eyes. Her golden hair fell down to her shoulders, slightly wavy and full of volume.

"Not quite," her gentle voice answered. Liora's deep brown eyes betrayed that she was concerned with something. "Mother, what's going on? Everybody's talking about a fire that happened last night and something about a demon in Deningrad. Then queen Theresa falls ill. . . Please don't tell me it's nothing, because I know it's not. Things rarely happen by accident . . .you shouldn't have taken her to that tournament yesterday. Queen Theresa is already sick mother," Liora said quietly with worry.

Miranda sighed. " Well, there was a fire, I don't deny that. According to the report I just received, there was no one killed though. And as for demons, I severely doubt that. And Queen Theresa is doing much better. The doctor says he expects a full recovery within the week," Miranda explained.

Liora looked slightly relieved but not completely. "Did they find out what was causing the illness?" the teenager asked.

"That's the part nobody knows," Miranda answered.

Liora breathed deeply. " I don't see why you don't just use your dragoon spirit to heal Queen Theresa completely," Liora suggested.

"The power of the White-Silver Dragon isn't to be used lightly. Queen Theresa just has something like a cold. I really don't think I should invoke the power of the dragons every time somebody sneezes," Miranda joked.

Liora giggled, then sighed again. "I know, but I can't help but feel that something is wrong." After her last statement, Liora walked over to her crystalline closet and removed her bow and a quiver full of arrows. It had been a gift from her mother for her 8th birthday and used to belong to Miranda herself. The bow was made of strong, study pine wood and was a long bow by category. The whole shaft of the bow had been inlaid with diamonds at regular intervals, except for the grip, which was made entirely of crystal and bore a golden moon emblem embellished in the crystal front. Her mother had often told her many bedtime stories about her adventures with that bow.

Liora slung her quiver across her back. "Okay, I'm ready now," Liora said softly.

Sister Miranda gave her daughter an odd look. "Archery? In a dress and sandals? Where's your armor?" the Sacred Sister asked.

Liora sighed. "It's too bulky and hinders my movement," she confessed.

"Oh Liora, we make you wear armor for a reason, you know. Anyway, come on, we're already late for the session," Miranda said disapprovingly.

"Late? I thought it was just the two of us," Liora remarked.

"Bandie and Luanna are joining us," she stated and lead Liora out into the hall.

Liora was in a good mood. Not only did she love archery, but Bandie, Sister Setite's daughter, was her best friend in the world. Liora guessed that Sister Luanna, whom was blind, was just going to keep her mom from getting overzealous in her shouting. Liora giggled silently, her mother, even though she was a Sacred Sister, loved to fight.

Rounding the bend, they entered a large room lined with wooden poles in the center. Bull's-eye targets were hung randomly around the walls and ceiling. Various obstacles and gym equipment had been neatly put away. This room, Liora had become quite familiar with. In fact, she knew this room better than any in the entire palace, because every day since she was old enough to hold a bow; her mother had given her archery lessons.

It wasn't that Liora didn't enjoy the lessons or the art, but her mother had always been bent on her using her archery in actual combat. In Liora's heart, it wasn't what she wanted. Sure, being a knight or a commander that defended the country was noble enough, but Liora always felt that the greater good lie in healing rather than fighting. To her, all the glory found in striking an opponent down was returned ten-fold when a single pain was eased or a life saved. She knew what her mother expected of her, by giving her these lessons everyday, and she knew that some things were worth fighting for, but on the whole, she 'd rather help than hurt.

"Sister Miranda! Liora! A girl's voice called out in greeting. Liora's best friend, Bandie came through the door waving her cedar longbow. Bandie, fourth Sacred Sister Setite's daughter, was the same age as Liora. Bandie had long, lavender hair, fairer skin than Liora, grey eyes, and was slightly taller to boot.

Liora grinned. Bandie would usually brag about being the taller one.

"Bandie where's Luanna?" Miranda asked.

Bandie suddenly got the shocked expression of someone who has just remembered something forgotten. "Oh that's right, I forgot. Sister Luanna is talking to Sister Wink. She says she'll be along in a minute," Bandie informed.

Miranda nodded. "Very well. Okay, you girls ready to begin?" she asked.

Liora and Bandie both agreed and Sister Miranda pulled a golden-feathered arrow from the quiver at her waist, stringing her bow.

"Okay, the object of this exercise is rapid fire. When you're in a battle with multiple enemies, rapid arrow fire can save your life. Watch," Miranda explained. With lightning speed and poise Sister Miranda let her arrow fly strait into the center of a bull's-eye. Then, with equal speed, Miranda's hand became a blur as a second arrow was drawn, strung, and fired strait through the middle of a target on her left. All this motion, had occurred in under ten seconds.

Bandie blinked. "Whoa! That was fast! How did you do that?" she asked, bewildered.

"It's in the motion of the hand. Your arm has to circle backwards and as the circle comes round you're back at the grip. You girls wanna give it a try?" Miranda asked.

Bandie turned to Liora. "Come on! I'll take you on! Sister Miranda, are you going to use the target system?" Bandie asked.

Miranda nodded to her, and Bandie turned back to Liora. "What do ya say? Come on! I think I'm gonna beat ya shortie," Bandie teased playfully.

Liora smiled. "I don't think so," she replied in response to the challenge.

Bandie and Liora both drew arrows and stood back as Miranda walked over to a panel of levers on the wall.

"Ready?" she asked, and both girls steadied their bows. "GO!" Miranda pulled the first lever and a target dropped down from the ceiling to Liora's left. She fired an arrow that hit the mark perfectly. Another target appeared further left, and after hitting that target another one appeared far to the right. Liora expertly bridged over to shoot behind her. A target appeared to her side and Liora twirled to face it, firing as she spun. Tow targets then dropped down in front of her and Liora used the technique that her mother had taught them to nail them both.

Over her shoulder Liora could hear than Bandie was very busy as well; the hum of her bowstring's vibration was nearly constant. Immediately as her mother was about to call time three more targets dropped down vertically in front of Liora. As quick as she could, Liora grabbed three arrows from her quiver and lined them upon her bowstring each at a forty-five degree angle from the others. She turned her bow horizontally and released her arrows, all of which found their way into the targets just as time was called.

Liora turned around to face Bandie, whom had already finished her exercise.

"Wow! That was impressive! Three at once . . .you're getting really good!" It would happen that Liora beat Bandie by a long shot, however she didn't take it personally. "Ah well. That's okay. I'll beat you next time for sure."

Liora chuckled. "If you say so," she taunted good-naturedly.

Bandie playfully stuck out her tongue. "Well you may be better at archery, but I'm way better at swordsmanship, so there," she said.

Bandie and Liora both looked at each other, then broke out laughing. Sister Miranda shook her head.

"Alright you two, Sister Setite is probably already in the library room waiting for you. I'm going to go find Luanna and make sure everything's okay, seeing as how she didn't make it to our practice. By the way, great job today you two." Miranda walked over to Liora and gave her a pat on the back.

"That's my girl! Someday soon you'll be one of Deningrad's finest knights," she said proudly before leaving.

Liora sighed as her mother left. "But that's not what I want . . ." she whispered into the air. Bandie put a hand on Liora's shoulder.

"You ought to tell her soon, Li. I mean, she's your mother, she'll understand. Better you tell her soon than she set up your knighting ceremony and you tell her then," Bandie advised.

"I know," Liora replied, "but . . . I guess it's just that I don't want to disappoint her. She always seems so set in me following in her footsteps, but I don't think I have it in me to be a great warrior like her. I don't want her to be ashamed of me," Liora said sadly.

Bandie gave her friend a hug. "It'll all be fine Li, trust me. We'd better get going now, or we'll be late for our lesson. Soa knows how horrible that would be," she added sarcastically. Of all things, Bandie hated their daily history lessons the most; Liora, however, found them quite enjoyable.

When the duo reached the library, they were greeted by Fourth Sacred Sister Setite, Bandie's mother, whom motioned them over to a table piled high with books. It appeared that today's topic was the origins and lineage of dragons.

Liora read the text books with interest as she discovered that the potency of dragon's poison was actually passed down through the male line, from father to son. Fathers . . . Liora glanced over to Bandie, whom was obviously bored, and trying her best not to fall asleep while staring at the text in front of her. Ironically, another similarity between Liora and Bandie was the loss of their fathers. Both had lost them to death while they were still babies. Neither Miranda nor Setite liked speaking of it, but it seemed that both of them had died in a mysterious accident in the forest many years ago. Liora never really knew her father, just that his name was Reed. She often wondered in silent times like these, just what he been like. Liora glanced to the sundial near the window. The lesson was almost over.

As her daughter studied, Sister Miranda had found Luanna and Wink talking in a nearby room and she addressed each of them appropriately.

"Hello, Luanna, Wink," she said politely.

The woman in a blue dress and a long blonde braid, known as Sister Wink greeted Miranda back with a friendly smile, but Sister Luanna dressed in her fur-rimmed blue dress and navy blue hat seemed less cheerful. Luanna's blank stare turned to Miranda. It had been many years since Sister Luanna had lost her eyesight to the demon flames of the black monster, but in return she had gained ethereal sight. She held the ability to see souls.

"Forgive me for not making the lesson today, Miranda. Sister Wink and I have been discussing a serious matter. The children are with Setite, I trust, before I fill you in? I wouldn't want them to hear this, especially not Liora. She has such a tender heart. I'm afraid this matter has all of _us_ worried enough," Luanna explained.

"The children are with Setite. Is this about the supposed demon in Deningrad?" Miranda asked.

Sister Wink shook her head. Miranda felt her eyes well with tears, she knew what it was.

"It's Queen Theresa isn't it?" she asked.

Luanna nodded solemnly. "Her health is failing Miranda. You know as well as I do. Although Doctor Nigel has done all he can, it's still not enough. Queen Theresa's condition is slowly declining. I see her energy fading," Luanna said, herself on the verge of tears also.

"Does Doctor Nigel have any idea what's causing the sickness? He, himself said that she shows no symptoms of a physical aliment. And I wonder why only Queen Theresa is being affected and not the rest of us?" Miranda asked quickly.

Wink shook her head. "Doctor Nigel has no clue, he's tried everything."

Miranda clenched her fist tightly as she allowed a single tear to fall. Queen Theresa had been like a mother to her all her life after her own had run off.

"Not everything," Miranda replied, "the power of the white-silver dragon has laid dormant long enough. I'm sure I can cure her," Miranda vowed, clutching a diamond-like ball at her chest.

Luanna nodded. "I'm probably just overreacting. You will most likely cure her. However I do have something to say in regards to the Black Monster," Luanna announced.

Miranda glanced to her.

"I have seen this young man that the knighthood brought this morning. There is no falsehood in him. I believe that the Black Monster has returned."

"But Rose is dead! She died and her dragoon spirit was destroyed, Luanna. There is _no way_ that Rose and Zieg could have lived through that!" Miranda exclaimed in disbelief.

Luanna turned her head so that she appeared to be staring out into nothingness. "I don't know about Rose, but the Black Monster lives," she repeated.

"It's about noon, the girls should be coming soon," wink observed.

Luanna sighed. "Ah yes. Another matter I must speak on. Wink would you please leave us? I'd like a word alone with Miranda," Luanna requested. Wink nodded and departed from the room.

"What's wrong Luanna?" Miranda inquired.

"Nothing yet," the blind sister replied, 'but there will be if you aren't careful. I just wanted to tell you that it's not in her heart, Miranda. The desire is not there. Liora loves you, Miranda, but she is her own person," Luanna said gently.

Miranda was confused. Just then, Liora poked her head in the doorway.

"Mother, my lessons are over." Noticing Luanna also, Liora swiftly apologized. " Oh hello, Sister Luanna! I'm sorry mother, I hope I didn't interrupt anything," she said bashfully.

Luanna smiled. "Ah, no. You haven't interrupted anything, Liora. Where's Bandie? Aren't you two always supposed to be up to something?" Luanna answered good-naturedly.

Liora managed a shy smile back. "Sister Setite wanted her to stay behind so she could help her understand today's lesson," the teenager answered.

"And well she should. Lessons are important. Speaking of which, why don't we go for a walk Liora? It's a beautiful day," Miranda suggested. Liora appeared contemplative but then joyfully agreed. She loved nature and the outdoors, it always seemed to give her a sense of serenity; especially flowers.

The palace greenhouse was a large courtyard encased by crystal that housed arching trees, thick bushes, and numerous flower beds. The whole place was like a blooming forest, only indoors with cobblestone pathways. Liora had always felt at ease here. She remembered how as a child, she used to run and hide among the bushes whenever her governess would demand upon a boring lesson that Liora already understood. She would lie there, in the soft clover, underneath the bushes on her back, and sleep under the warm rays of the golden sun.

Liora came out of her reverie. "You wanted to talk to me, mother?" Liora rephrased lightly.

A smile crept across Miranda's middle-aged face as she brushed her short, golden hair out of here eyes. "Yes. You did very well in your archery today. I was very impressed. In fact, your skill is becoming so great that I don't have much more left to teach you. I guess what I'm driving at is when you would like your knighting ceremony," Miranda asked proudly.

Liora cringed involuntarily. She knew it was time to tell her mother how she felt. Bandie had been right, she should tell her. Liora stopped walking and stood by a bed of red roses.

"Mother, I don't want to be a knight," she announced.

Miranda turned to her, surprised as she eyed Liora. "What?" she asked hesitantly.

Liora cleared her throat. "Please don't arrange a ceremony, I do not wish to be a knight," she repeated.

"Why?" Miranda asked quickly.

"Because it's not in my soul mom, I have to be true to my own heart."

Miranda was taken completely off guard. "And what's so wrong with being a noble warrior and defending your country? Are you telling me that you're afraid to fight, is that it? That's pure cowardice," the Sacred Sister reprimanded with increasing harshness in her tone.

"It's not that I'm afraid. I will defend my country and my home in war. But I just don't find the joy in fighting that you do, mother," Liora explained softly.

Miranda frowned. "And you prefer what, as to being a knight?" she asked sternly.

"I want to become a doctor and helped the injured and the sick," Liora admitted.

"A doctor?" Miranda asked, "And why haven't you mentioned this before now?" the older woman demanded.

Liora hung her head. "Because I didn't want to disappoint you. I know it's what you want for me," she said quietly.

Miranda sighed. "While doctoring is noble, it is not a suitable profession for any daughter of mine. I will not see your talents laid to waste. The country has need of warriors, not healers!" she said firmly and Liora began to cry.

"You don't understand! I don't think I have what it takes to fight all the time! And why would you deny me my dreams mother? Aren't you a healer yourself? Isn't that what the white-silver dragon does? It would break me to be something I'm not!" she pleaded.

"You have the fortitude, you are braver than you know. As for the dragoon spirit, I am a warrior before a healer. I----" Miranda suddenly feel silent as her eyes fixed upon the fragrant patch of scarlet roses that her daughter stood beside. Roses . . .how she had hated them so until only a few years prior. She despised them . . .whenever she had seen her mother when she was little there had always been a single, red rose behind her. So many painful memories resurfaced as she started at the roses . . . Liora, Miranda thought, must have those feeling of resentment towards her. Miranda had been in Liora's shoes before. At coming to this realization, Miranda softened. She went to reply to Liora and suddenly she was startled by a blinding white flash which sent an accompanying wave of dread through her body.

Liora whom rubbed her eyes in quick recovery looked to Miranda.

"Mother?" she asked.

Miranda's blank stare turned to horror. "QUEEN THERESA!" she shouted and took off running. In a state of confusion, Liora followed.

Sister Miranda ran as fast as could to the palace throne room, where she found the doors already open, many guards standing about, and Queen Theresa lying unconscious on the floor in the arms of Luanna.

"Oh my god!" Miranda yelled in horror and pushed the knights hastily aside to make her way to the queen. Liora too, was in an equal state of shock. 'What happened?" Miranda yelled frantically.

Luanna didn't look up. "She was fine and then she just collapsed. I don't care what Doctor Nigel says, it's her mind, not her body, that's poisoned. I can see it in her soul," Luanna exclaimed.

Liora was at a loss for words, as her mother took charge as she always did in a time of crisis. "You idiots! Why are you just standing around!?! Back to your posts! Someone fetch Wink, Setite and Doctor Nigel!" she ordered. The knights clattered to attention and quickly scattered about.

Liora, disregarding the commotion ran over to Queen Theresa and took the old woman from Sister Luanna. By this time, Sister Setite and Bandie came running in. Setite took one look at the fallen Queen and began to cry. Bandie ran to Liora where she knelt worriedly stroking the old, gray hair out of the Queen's closed eyes.

"Is she . . . ." Bandie breathed in fear.

"No, she's in some sort of coma," Liora explained as she hugged the old woman tightly and hung her head. "Oh God, please, Queen Theresa wake up!" Liora pleaded and began to cry silently. Bandie was terrified too. She could see it as she looked into her friend's gray eyes.

Liora was suddenly aware of a man, dressed in a white robe and a woman in a blue dress enter the room.

"Back up," the middle-aged man said to Bandie as he unceremoniously shoved her aside. "Give her to me," the man demanded, rather than asked of Liora who let him take the Queen from her. Dr. Nigel immediately began checking the Queen's vitals and performing various emergency tests. Dr. Nigel sighed.

"What is it?" Wink asked in worry.

"I don't understand this at all. In all my years of medicine, I've never seen anything like this. There is nothing physically wrong with her, her vitals are regular and her pulse is steady," the man confessed.

"The illness is not physical," Luanna stated.

Sister Miranda removed her moon brooch and took out the diamond, which started to glow with a powerful brilliance. "Everybody stand back," she ordered as she stepped forward.

Liora was blinded once again by the white light which she knew to be the power of the white-silver dragon. Liora could hear her mother's voice in the light.

"White-Silver Dragon please heal Queen Theresa." Nothing seemed to be happening. Miranda asked again. "White-Silver Dragon please heal Queen Theresa!" Nothing happened that time either, save that the glow began to die. Sister Miranda tried frantically over and over until she was abruptly thrown backwards in a final flash of light.

"Mom!" Liora shouted and ran to Miranda's side. The first Sacred Sister groaned and returned to her feet with Liora's help.

"What happened?" Wink asked in concern.

Miranda panted. "It didn't work . . . " she answered in a betrayed tone, "it didn't work . . . ."

Luanna as it happened, was the only being in the room not attending to either Miranda or Theresa. Instead, the blind sister was feeling along the right-side wall with both hands. Bandie was the first to notice her unusual actions.

"Sister Luanna?" she called out questioningly.

Luanna didn't answer, but rested her hand on a large stone in the wall. Then, slowly she pulled a sparkling shard of blue glass out of a crack. The room in the meantime, had fallen silent watching her. Luanna dropped the shard.

"This crystal is not a part of the palace and is giving off a powerful radiation. I believe that it might be a piece of the signet sphere that broke all those years ago. The energy is everywhere behind this wall. The energy is being absorbed into Queen Theresa's body, I can see it," Luanna exclaimed quietly.

"Is that what's making her ill?" Bandie asked.

Sister Luanna nodded. "It has to be. And that would also explain why none of us are affected. The ruling heirs to the three kingdoms have always been especially sensitive to dark moon radiation . . .and since we're not ruling heirs it doesn't affect any of us," Luanna continued.

"Hmm . . .Signet Crystal . . .ah yes, Senator in Serdio said King Carlo once had the same poisoning. He used opposite polarity to reverse it. Which means we need a sun crystal to undo the poisoning," Dr. Nigel remarked.

Miranda started at him. "Why didn't my dragoon crystal heal her?"

"The signet spheres were made with the power of many, many ancient winglies. It would take all the dragoons together to break the signet's power," Luanna reminded.

Miranda clenched her fists. "Damn," she swore aloud.

Shy Sister Wink came up with an idea. "Or you could just ask Dart, Miranda. The Divine Dragon alone destroyed the signet here. Maybe Dart could help," Wink suggested.

"It's no good. We're not trying to destroy a signet sphere, we're trying to heal the queen," Setite interjected among her silent tears.

"Dr, Nigel, you said you've heard of a similar case? What did they use to heal King Carlo? What type of sun crystal?" Luanna asked.

"Hmm . . .let me think—oh yes! It was a crystal from the shrine of light. It was a crystal off the top of the shrine's roof. But there's no way we can get there and back in a hurry," the doctor replied.

"How . . .how long?" Setite choked.

The doctor fell silent in contemplation. "I have an idea. The ice arms of a frozen knight might help to delay the radiation. It would act as a buffer. I do believe that I have plenty in storage; I've never used a single one. They're supposed to be used to seal up wounds, but the sealant in them, I'm sure will help the Queen," he said brightly.

"And how long will that hold?" Miranda asked suddenly.

"I should say well over a year barring any physical aliment she might gain. Plenty of time for someone to journey to Serdio and back," he answered. "Sisters, could one of you please send a knight to my clinic and fetch my supplies?" he requested.

"I'll go," Bandie offered.

After Liora watched Bandie leave, the conversation resumed.

"What about Queen Theresa during all that time?" Wink asked.

"One of you will need to be with her constantly when she awakens, and she mustn't do anything strenuous. In the meantime I suggest we find a way to remove this wall," Dr. Nigel suggested.

"The signet chamber used to be behind there," Wink reminisced.

"Exactly. Once the wall is gone we may begin removing the shards. I also suggest that I take the Queen back to my hospital and house her there, away from the radiation," the physician continued.

"That still leaves the question of who will go to Serdio," Luanna stated.

"I will go," Miranda replied quickly, "I know Serdio's King Albert personally; he's a good friend of mine. Plus I'm a dragoon. The journey will be easier on wings," Miranda reasoned. Miranda suddenly realized that her dragoon spirit was missing. She must have let go of it when she fell. Glancing anxiously around, the First Sacred Sister sighted in relief as she spotted the stone at her feet.

As she knelt down, the stone suddenly began glowing once more, but not as bright and started to mystically rise off the floor of its own accord. Miranda stretched out her hand, waiting for the stone to return. The gem had become just fingertips away when Miranda reached out to grab it, however grasp on the object eluded her. The stone began to migrate toward the fallen Queen, but fell just shy and started to descend. Miranda watched, perplexed.

Liora noticed something bright above her and gazed up just in time to find a ball of pure, white light float down and hover gracefully by her nose. She was confused. Liora opened her hands instinctively, and the radiant orb dropped into them. It was a strange feeling for Liora to touch her mother's dragoon spirit; it felt cool, yet warm to the touch, but the feeling that she could not explain was the powerfully soothing calm that ran through her body and mind.

Once the glowing had ceased, Liora walked over to her mother, meeting Miranda's stunned gaze with her own gentle one. "Here," Liora said and handed the stone out to Miranda.

The First Sacred Sister turned to Luanna, whose blank stare pierced right through her to the core. "It is meant to be, Miranda," Luanna said knowingly. Deep in her heart, Miranda understood also. The Sacred Sister looked at her daughter before folding Liora's fingertips over the stone and gently pushing her hand away.

"No, you take it. The white-silver dragon has chosen a new warrior," Miranda said half in disbelief. It could only mean one thing . . . a new trouble was stirring. Liora gazed at her mother with horrified eyes.

"What do you mean it has chosen a new warrior!?!"

"I can't always explain everything," her mother stated, "but I can say that the white-silver dragon sees potential in you, just as I always have."

"You are just giving this to me? Is that why?" Liora asked in shock.

"It doesn't work that way. The spirit has its own will. It chooses who to obey or not to obey. As it appears it has now passed from me to you."

"But who's going to Serdio now?" Setite interjected. Miranda considered to herself for a moment.

"Yes, this does present a problem . . . I might could ask a dire favor from King Albert . . .perhaps he might be able to get such a crystal."

"it would take too long for his majesty, King of Serdio to organize his kingdom's stability while he's away. He is a ruler of a country; for him to just simply leave would be improbable," Luanna argued.

Miranda nodded solemnly.

"What about Ms. Meru?" Wink suggested. "She's much closer and probably isn't ruling a kingdom," she added.

"It's Mrs. Meru now, remember? She and Guahara got married. Anyway, I'm not sure that I can contact Meru, she's always on the go," Miranda corrected.

"It's worth a shot though," Setite remarked.

"That it is. Very well, I see what I can do," Miranda replied.

Liora had fallen silent in surprise, but at last she seemed to regain herself. "Or, she started shakily, "I could go."

Miranda, Luanna, Setite and everyone else turned to her. "Absolutely not!" Miranda said quickly.

"Why not?" Liora asked. "I thought you wanted me to be a knight and go on crusades," she reminded quietly.

Miranda sighed. "While that is what I'd like for you, it's a_ long_ way to Serdio, you don't know the way, you don't know how to fly, and you're too young and inexperienced. It is way too dangerous, even for a knight," Miranda protested.

"Even for a dragon knight?" Liora asked quietly. The only thing in Liora's heart right now was the safety of her grandmother, Queen Theresa.

"Not for a fully trained dragoon like Albert or Meru, but for you it is. You don't have any experience and you have no clue what you're doing! You could get hurt or killed! Do you think I want to see that happen to you?!?" Miranda said in motherly anger.

"First you want me to protect people and now you're angry because I want to protect someone I love? I understand that I am innocent to a dragoon, but you said I could be a knight just being me! I don't understand mother," Liora stated, with her own temper beginning to flare.

"Liora if this is your way of trying to spite me for what I said earlier I really didn't ---"

"--- No! This is not about vengeance, it's about me wanting to help! I can help! If you'd teach me how to be a dragoon, I could go and you wouldn't have to ask Mrs. Meru or King Albert. If you still didn't feel comfortable, you could send some of our knights with me," she said.

Miranda's temper reached the edge. "Liora, as much as you want to help, you can't! I said _ no_ and that's final! Let it go!" Miranda shouted.

Liora shook her head and began backing away. "You are confusing me! You're telling me you don't want to see me hurt, but that I have to be a knight! You don't understand! You've never understood me at all!" she yelled and ran out of the room.

Miranda slapped her forehead. "Of all the---"

"Easy," Luanna said.

"How can I take it easy when my mother is sick and my daughter is being difficult! She seems so damn set in putting herself in harms way!" the first sacred sister swore.

"No," Luanna shook her head. "She's not so determined to throw herself into danger than she is to please you. I agree with Liora. You are confusing her. You told her that you wanted her to fight, but when she offers to do so, you deny her. All she wants is to make you proud of her and to help where it's needed," Luanna explained.

Miranda grunted in frustration. "Oh god, I screwed up," she groaned. "You warned me. It's my temper, I should have---"

"---it's not too late," Wink said.

"That's right!" Setite answered, "go apologize, talk to her!"

Queen Theresa gave a groan from the floor.

"Queen Theresa! She's waking up!" Dr. Nigel exclaimed. As everyone rushed to the Queen's side in confusion, Luanna addressed Miranda again.

"Did you ever think that the white-silver dragoon spirit went to her because she can help?" the Second Sacred Sister questioned.

Miranda looked directly into Luanna's eyes, as if to prove a point. "I WILL NOT let my daughter enter into what I had to face! Even as a Sacred Sister I was unprepared, Liora has no idea what it means to be a dragoon!" Miranda cried.

"She doesn't yet, but she will. She can handle being a dragoon, Miranda. She cannot handle being without a mother to support her. Go speak with her; we'll take care of Theresa."

"Does she hate me?" Miranda asked sadly.

"No. She loves you more than you know, otherwise she wouldn't be trying this hard to please you."

"You're right Luanna, I'll go see her as soon as I see with my own eyes that Queen Theresa is okay," she replied.

Meanwhile, Liora lay upon her bed staring into nothingness. Just what exactly did her mother want from her anyway? Liora looked down to the diamond-like stone in her hand. Maybe that was why her mother was angry with her, but it didn't make sense. Why wouldn't she let her go? Liora wasn't exactly jumping for joy at the prospect of having to go on a long journey away from home, but Queen Theresa needed help and the longer they waited and the longer they took, the worse it would be.

It didn't take long after that for Liora to come to a conclusion: With or without her mother's permission she was going to Serdio to find Queen Theresa's cure. She had to; she couldn't just merely stand around and do nothing. She would help Queen Theresa and when she returned, she would make her mother proud. She was startled to find the dragoon spirit glowing in her hand. Liora gripped the stone tightly and felt her fears melt away. It seemed that the white-silver dragon wanted her to go . . .

Liora got off her bed and removed a white-leather backpack from her wardrobe. She glanced around for anything that might prove useful on a long journey, and ended up packing: two shirts, two pairs of shorts, a pair of boots, ample undergarments, the warm under-blanket off her bed, paper, a bottle of ink, a quill, a small oil lamp, matches, a brush, and her toothbrush. She took a bag full of crystal coins and tied them to her waist; she knew she could buy food in town. She carefully wrote a note to her mother, making sure she didn't mention anything about leaving:

_Mother,_

_I've gone to the library, I'll be back later._

_Love,_

_Liora_

With that done, Liora went to leave, passing her bow and arrows in her open wardrobe door. Liora had made sure not to make a mess, so that no one would suspect that she had been packing. As she went to shut her wardrobe door, a strange feeling took her. She had meant to leave her bow behind, but instinct pleaded with her to take it, just for emergency protection. So Liora took her bow, arrows, and archery bracers, which bore Mille Seseu's moon emblem. Satisfied, Liora shut the door and managed to leave the palace unnoticed.

The evening air of Deningrad was somewhat eerie; a cool, melancholy drifted about as Liora walked down the crowded main street with many people casting her odd glances. What Liora had told her mother in the note was true, she was going to the library. She needed a map. She was also going to be back later, later probably being months. . . .

Liora walked up the steps leading to the Mille Seseu National Library and opened the door. The familiar sight of seemingly endless bookcases, stairs, and ceilings greeted her. Liora would often come here to read and spend leisure time. That was how she had become quite a good acquaintance to Librarian Ute, a stiff, tall, old man with baggy robes and a tall hat.

Librarian Ute hailed her from atop a ladder to her left. "Hi there, Liora! I'll be right down!" he called.

Liora took the opportunity to hide her traveling things under a table. As Liora finished Librarian Ute came down. "Ah yes. Now what can I help you find?" he asked pleasantly. While he was ill-tempered towards most people, Ute seemed to like Liora. "A history, a romance, a fable, or perhaps maybe a good old fashioned epic?"

Liora shook her head shyly. "No, actually I was looking for an Atlas of Endiness. Finely detailed, if you have one please," she requested politely.

The librarian looked at her offended. "My dear Liora, this is the National Library! It would be a disgrace if we didn't have accurate mapping!"

Liora blushed. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean any offense," she apologized. Librarian Ute merely waved her on.

"Quite alright, anyway, what time period do you want a map of?" he asked.

"Modern day, please," she requested kindly.

Librarian Ute nodded and then pulled a thin, but wide book off a nearby shelf and handed it to her. "What would a girl like you need that for?" he asked curiously as Liora flipped through the pages.

"Geography," she answered, which was the exclusive truth.

"Ah. Does it suit your needs then?"

"Yes sir, I'll take this one if you don't mind," she replied courteously.

Librarian Ute nodded. " Take good care of it," he said simply.

After she was sure Ute was nowhere to be seen, she retrieved her traveling gear and left the library, tucking the atlas away in her stuffed backpack. She found the stars as her hosts upon leaving. Night had already fallen. Liora sighed. It would probably be wise to book a room at the local inn and chart the morning's route there. Liora began in the direction of the hotel. It wasn't long before the teenager could distinguish the sound of hurried footsteps behind her.

"Liora! Liora wait!" a familiar voice called. The blonde turned swiftly around. She knew that voice.

Out of the shadows, running quickly, came Bandie. Liora was completely shocked to see her, how had she known? Bandie stopped just shy of Liora and panted heavily with her hands on her knees.

"Bandie, what are you doing here?" Liora asked in surprise. Bandie looked up at her and grinned.

"You didn't think I'd let you leave without saying good-bye to your best friend did you?" Bandie replied.

"But how did you know?" Liora asked in shock.

"Sister Luanna knew. And I knew the moment I heard about the argument you had with your mom. I mean come on Li, we've been friends since before we were born! I know you!" she exclaimed.

Liora couldn't help but smile. How could she not have suspected it? Luanna of course, would have known anyway, but she and Bandie were practically sisters and had been all but inseparable since childhood.

"I didn't want you to worry. Does mother know?" Liora asked nervously.

"No. Not yet. She doesn't expect you back until the library closes. You've still got two hours," Bandie reassured.

"Bandie, you're not gonna---"

"---Tell her? No way. I'd die before I betray you. Besides, I believe in what you're doing. I think it's the right thing."

Liora almost cried with joy. That was Bandie for her; she was loyal to the last. Without warning, Liora suddenly locked her friend in a passionate embrace.

"What would I do without you?" Liora asked.

"Probably be miserable forever," Bandie joked as the two pulled apart.

Liora giggled light-heartedly. "Probably," she laughed.

Although Bandie appeared happy at the moment, Liora could also tell that she felt sad. "Liora," she began, "I can understand about not telling your mother that you're going, but why not tell me?" she asked.

Liora looked away. "I would've told you, but I was afraid that you'd be upset with me for leaving. Then everybody would be officially angry with me. You know I feel terrible every time you're mad at me," Liora explained.

"You know I'm almost never mad at you, Li. We have our moments, but you're my sister! Like I said before, I understand. The only thing I'm angry about is the fact you get to go on all of these adventures and I have to stay here," Bandie said with envy.

Liora looked hurt. "You're not coming with me?" she asked sadly.

Bandie shook her head. " Someone's gotta stay here and keep an eye on things," she joked good-naturedly.

Liora raised an eyebrow skeptically. Bandie sighed and kicked the dirt at her feet uncomfortably. "Oh alright, I was gonna ask you to go, but Sister Luanna caught me. She said that this task was your alone; I was an interference with fate."

"What did she mean?" Liora asked with an odd expression.

Bandie shrugged. "I don't know. She did tell me to give you this, though," she replied as she pulled out a small bundle wrapped in brown paper. "Sister Luanna says that it's the royal crest of Deningrad and Queen Theresa. She says it will allow you to visit places like royal palaces," she informed.

Liora took the package and tucked it safely away. "It's late, and I should probably be going soon," Liora said at last with a breaking heart. She knew that if she had encountered Bandie that she wouldn't want to leave.

Bandie looked sad. 'You're right, you probably should go soon, but not before I give you this," she said at last, removing a gold ring with two crescent moons back to back on the intricate golden wire work like a dream-catcher. Beneath all the ornate gold, was a sparkling crystal attached to the band, as a backdrop. Bandie extended the ring out to her.

"Bandie I can't take this," Liora said quietly. This was the ring that Bandie had been given by her father when she was still a baby. Bandie never took it off.

'Yes you can. It's a gift. You're going to take it, so that you won't forget your best friend," Bandie protested with misty eyes.

Liora knew what this meant to Bandie and that to refuse would break the girl's heart. Liora wanted to give Bandie something equally precious of hers. Searching around, Liora realized that she was wearing the crystal bracelet that her mother had given her when she was five. Liora unclasped the band.

"I won't forget you Bandie. EVER. I'm coming back, okay? So try not to worry too much," Liora said emotionally as the girls exchanged items and a final hug.

"Go on! Before I try and stop you," Bandie whispered and Liora turned around and ran, not looking back. "GO ON! THAT'S RIGHT! GET OUT OF HERE!"Bandie yelled with streaming tears as she watched Liora out of sight before turning away herself to return to the Crystal Palace.

As Liora ran, tears clouded her vision. How she would miss everybody . . . Liora suddenly ran into something hard and was knocked to the ground. Upon looking up, a haggard, unshaven man with quite a stocky frame and a very bad feel towered over her.

"Watch it, you blind--- hey now, what have we here?" he asked as he eyed Liora uncouthly. She didn't have to force herself to scuttle backwards.

A second voice, then a third chimed in from the dark.

"Hey, quite a lovely flower eh Fascal?

"Hoa, hubba, hubba!"

The large man stumbled forward. "Now then, what would a pretty little angel like you be doin' out here and all alone?" he asked in a tone that made Liora very uncomfortable as she got to her feet.

"I'm very sorry, Sir, I didn't see you. My apologies, I will be going now," she said politely with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Ah, wait now! I don't think you'll be getting' off that easy missy. I mean, that hurts my feelin's."

Liora began to back up quickly, right into the arms of another ruffian behind her, who gripped her wrists.

"Aww. Don't wanna play?" he whispered in her ear.

"Get your hands of me, you filthy scoundrel!" Liora growled and stomped hard on her captor's toes. The man howled then released her, as Liora fumbled for her bow. The third man and the first came forth into the light, all brandishing clubs.

"Now that wasn't very nice, missy. I guess we'll have to give her a lesson in courtesy, eh Thoug?" The third man grinned at the first. Liora found her bow and manged to string an arrow on it just in time to take aim and shoot through the stocky man, Thoug's, club and pin it to a nearby wall. Liora rapidly restrung.

"Stay back," she warned as she targeted Thoug's heart. Despite her warning the trio of gangsters kept coming. "I'm warning you," Liora repeated.

"Look at this Fascal, she wants to fight," Thoug jeered to the second man.

Liora frowned, she didn't really want to fight, she just wanted them to leave her alone. The gang persisted towards her and Liora's fingers trembled across the arrow's fletching. She didn't want to kill them . . .or even hurt them really. Liora saw the man, Thoug, reach for her; he wasn't going to stop. Liora closed her eyes.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted out desperately and prepared to let her arrow go.

"OWW! UH!" she heard Thoug shout and suddenly there was a loud 'thud'. Liora was afraid that she had shot and killed him . . . she killed a man . . . she was a murderer. Liora opened one eye and to her surprise she found that the arrow was still in hand and Thoug was on the ground, unconscious. Another shout made Liora turn her attention to the source of the noise. A shadow seemed to twirl in the darkness and the third man went spinning through the air and landed hard.

The second man, Fascal, was taken by surprise when the shadow jumped behind him in a lightning fast motion and shoved something against his throat.

"How many times must you people get your asses kicked before you learn?" a female voice said in a low growl. Liora was startled when her dragoon spirit started glowing.

"P . . . please . . . don't hurt me," Fascal cried. When the shadow had stopped moving, it had taken on a human shape. The man, Fascal, was thrown hard to the ground as Thoug and the third man woke up. The shadow posed dangerously, ready for another strike.

"You all have five seconds to clear out, or I'm going to start taking out the trash," the voice threatened menacingly.

The trio didn't need a second warning; all of them scrambled to their feet and took of running like scared mice. There was the sound of swishing metal, that of a sword being sheathed. The shadow's back was turned as she addressed Liora.

"Next time just shoot them. They're trash anyway," she said plainly.

Liora looked into the darkness, trying to identify the shadow. "All life is precious," Liora shot back.

The shadow scoffed. "They had real respect for your life. Life may be precious, the holders of it sometimes aren't. Goodnight to you, miss," the voice said and the woman began to walk away.

"Wait!" Liora called and the woman stopped. "Thank you," Liora called.

"You're welcome," came the reply, more gentle this time.

Liora was suddenly blinded by a flash of white light and deep blue light. "Blue light? " Liora murmured. The glow dulled to a hum and Liora could see in the darkness a glowing, Sapphire gem. The woman faced her now. That gem, it seemed was reacting to her dragoon spirit. Her mother had told her many stories about meeting the other dragoons. She'd said that both spirits glow! That would mean that this woman was also a dragoon!

"Who are you?" came the voice of her rescuer. If Liora could have seen the woman's face her guess was that she was equally shocked as she was.

"Who are _ you?_" Liora called back uncertainly. "And what dragon do you bear?" she called. Liora could hear the woman shifting around nervously. Suddenly she began walking forward and came into the light.

The woman was a lot different than what Liora has thought. Liora's rescuer looked about the same age as Liora herself. She was about as tall as Bandie, and had very long, chestnut brown hair tied back in pigtails that dropped from two braided buns on top of her head. The woman had light skin in contrast to her attire, which was purely dark blue, except for her boots and gloves, which were black. The lady surveyed Liora with the deepest sapphire eyes, as Liora surveyed the glowing blue choker necklace the woman wore.

The two stared at each other momentarily. Liora guessed that she should break the silence and put her bow and unused arrow away.

"I'm Liora Deluvare, I am the white-silver dragoon," she said politely and held out her hand for the lady to shake.

The woman seemed satisfied with this and took Liora's hand. "Pleasure. I'm Remona Nightlark, and I carry the darkness dragon," she replied.

"Curious we should meet like this," Liora remarked.

Remona nodded. "Indeed. It's almost like this way meant to happen . . . anyway, why are you out here this late?" Remona asked.

"It's a long story. To be blunt I need to leave town quickly," Liora explained.

Remona nodded again. "I'm leaving town as well, where are you headed?"

"To Serdio," Liora answered.

"That's a long way," Remona remarked.

"Long story," Liora repeated. "And you?" she asked.

"An equally long story. I'm not really going anywhere specific," Remona admitted.

A strange feeling of déjà vu or perhaps destiny washed over Liora as she gazed at Remona. She didn't know why, but she decided to act upon the feeling.

"You're more than welcome to come with me Remona, if you'd like," Liora offered.

"You just met me and already you trust me?" Remona asked, a tone of surprise in her voice.

"You didn't even know me and you still saved me. I think it's safe to trust you," Liora replied. "Or is it that _you_ don't trust _me_?" Liora inquired.

"I just met you, but I do believe you, otherwise I would have just kept walking. If you're not willing to shoot a couple of thugs, I think I'd be safe with you," Remona answered.

Liora frowned. "I . . . really don't like to fight that much."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that, but self-defense is another matter entirely. Don't worry about it too much though, what's done is done. It's who you are apparently." Remona replied.

"Liora looked away. "My mother doesn't understand that," Liora whispered.

"Ah. Parent troubles. I understand that too well. Well, if you are truly sincere about your offer Liora, I think I'll join you," Remona agreed.

"I was sincere," Liora affirmed.

"Then we'd better get going if you have to leave in a hurry. I've already got supplies enough for three people, so we can leave whenever you're ready," Remona told her.

"In that case I'm ready now," Liora announced.

Remona grinned. "Then follow me."


	13. Troubled Waters

Chapter 12: Troubled Waters

The voices of young children screeching excitedly rang throughout the dwelling. Among all the crazed noise was that of a baby wailing and a little boy crying. There was slight humming noise and two little girls suddenly sprouted transparent blue wings and flew up into the air. One held a purple ball in one hand and tossed it to the other, just above the crying boy's reach.

"Come on Janna! Give it back . . ." the small boy sniffled. The girl just laughed.

"Why can't you get it yourself? Here Mitzy--catch!" the ten-year old yelled and tossed the ball just above the boy's reach to her sister.

The boy pleaded with his other sister. "Mitzy, please! Can I have my ball back?" the eight year old sniffled. The girl giggled and tossed the ball back to Janna. "You know I can't fly! Please?" the boy pleaded one last time before he broke down. His sisters were always so cruel about his lack of flight. His magic had not been strong enough to support wings adequate for his weight.

Out of nowhere and ivory-toned hand snatched the ball out of midair between a pass from Janna back to Mitzy. Janna looked over and found her older sister, Shae standing there with an angered expression.

Shae was the oldest of Meru and Guahara Zanum's five children, at age sweet sixteen. Shae stood about five feet, six inches tall, and as her mother had often told her, she had a slender, but shapely body for one so young. Her skin was pale, like most winglies, but it had a certain radiance to it, a sparkle matched only by her sky blue eyes. Her eyes sparkled and her silver-blue hair shined as it cascaded in thin, wavy strands down to the tops of her shoulders. Her face, now beaming with anger towards her siblings was oval-like and her features were rounded. Shae wore the attire of a human, strange as though it was, with her being a wingly. She wore tan, Grecian-style sandals that wrapped up to the top of her shins, a blue skirt that was short in front and long in back, a large bow-tie sash around her waist, and a baby-blue halter top that complimented the bow she had tied her hair with.

Janna and Mitzy looked up at Shae nervously.

"I can't believe you two! Your behavior is disgusting! Totally not cool! I'm gonna explain this to mom and---"

"--please Shae! Don't tell on us!" Janna squeaked.

"Yeah, we were only having fun!" Mitzy sympathized.

Shae rolled her eyes. "Yeah, fun torturing your brother! I'll bet mom's gonna be---"

"---Please Shae! Mom will make us do chores!" they chattered, "and dad will ground us! We'll do anything, just don't tell mom, Shae!" the pleaded in unison.

Shae sighed and crossed her arms. "Apologize, both of you, to Austin and then go to your rooms and stay there until mom and dad come home, you understand me?" Shae said sternly.

The two sisters apathetically muttered and apology to their brother and flew off obediently in the direction of their rooms. Shae knelt down and gave the toy back to Austin, who sniffled, then dried his tears with his sleeve.

"Thanks Shae!" the said and hugged his sister's knees. Shae ruffled Austin's silver-blue hair, so similar to her own.

"Don't worry, those two are just being brats! They love ya though," Shae coaxed.

Austin sniffled again. "Yeah, I know. I just wish I could fly, then I'd show them! But . . .I'm never going to fly am I Shae?" Austin asked pitifully.

"Cheer up! Someday you will, I just know it!" she comforted cheerfully.

Austin managed a small, half-sob. "You really think so?"

"I know so," Shae told him gently. Austin actually smiled, and just as he was beginning to feel better and loud wailing erupted from down the hall. Shae sighed. "Are you okay now?" she asked Austin, who nodded. "Okay then, be good," Shae requested, kissed him on top of the head, skidded down the hall and turned gracefully into another room.

Shae had just enough time to catch a flying doll, before it would have hit her. Out of the small, rocking crib in the nursery room came another flying toy. She caught that one in her other hand. "Zachary! That's enough! Stop throwing things!" She yelled, trying to outdo her infant brother's sonic screeches. The baby didn't seemed convinced to do as he was told.

"MOMMA!" he screeched and dispatched his milk bottle into the air, leaving a white trial as it went. Shae quickly spun gracefully around like a ballerina, bent her leg up and caught the bottle on the bottom of her arched foot. A blanket came through the air as well, but Shae was out of limbs. The teenager's body began to glow with a blue light as she hastily muttered a suspension spell. Shae dropped the toys in a box to her left before removing the bottle balanced on her foot and walking over to the thick, pink wool blanket that now hung limply, motionlessly, in the air.

After retrieving the bedding. Shae walked over to the moon-shaped cradle and peered down at her infant brother, Zachary. The baby glanced up at her silently through huge, blue eyes. It seemed he had screeched himself to contentment. Shae sighed.

"Okay. Now I know that you're not gonna do that again, because that would be totally uncool and make your big sis really upset," Shae said soothingly and put the blanket gently over top of Zach's lower body before handing him back his bottle. Her hand lightly brushed his and she felt a slight tingling sensation before her hair suddenly poofed out from all sides. Baby Zachary began to giggle wildly and Shae could still see the traces of static magic on his small fingers.

"Za-in! Za-in!" he squealed with glee.

Shae looked into a nearby mirror and began laughing at herself and the large, unruly afro she was sporting.

"Za-in!" the baby boy boomed.

Shae chuckled. "Yes Zach, you win." Shae picked her head up when she heard the sound of the house's front teleported activating.

"WE'RE HOOOOOME!" a loud, cheerful voice shouted.

"Momma!" Zach cried upon the sound smiling broadly. Shae heard the excited yelling of her two sisters followed by a thundering sound as they ran down the stairs.

Shae picked up baby Zachary in her arms and carried him into the hall as he started yelling for his mother once more, flailing to get loose from Shae's hands. Not long after, Shae's mother, Meru, a beautiful woman with long, blue hair and the spirit of a child came up the stairs and took baby Zach into her arms.

"Aww! And has baby Zachy-wacky been good while momma was away?" Meru said playfully as she kissed the top of his head.

"Was everything okay while we were gone Shae? Did your brothers and sisters behave themselves?" her father, Guahara asked from the bottom of the stairs.

Shae noticed the looks Janna and Mitzy were giving her from behind their father's back. Shae nodded. "Yes. Everything totally went fine dad," she assured.

Guahara smiled. "Oh good. And thanks again for babysitting, Shae, I know you have other things you'd prefer to be doing," he added gratefully.

Meru twirled around on one foot. "Yep! Like dancing! She's just as good as beautiful dancer Meru!"

"And just as handy with a mallet," Guahara laughed, remembering the first time Shae handled a hammer. She had knocked the wind out of him when he had snuck up on her to hug her from behind. He had been sore for weeks.

Shae blushed. "Well, you surprised me, that's why," Shae admitted.

"That's my Shae! Reflexes just like mine!" Meru giggled, as Austin came out of his room, rubbing the dust from his eyes. Shae guessed he must have gotten in a quick nap, although how, with all the noise, Shae wasn't sure. Meru hopped lightly from stair to stair and locked him in a hug with her free arm.

Shae sighed as she reached the bottom of the stairs and hugged her father, a gentle man with a gentle face and gentle disposition.

Meru gasped suddenly as she remembered something she apparently had forgotten. "Oh jeez! I forgot to get the mobile we had Mrs. Kristen make for Zach!" she admitted.

Guahara turned to Shae. "Can I ask you another favor?"

Shae nodded. "You want me to run down to the Kristen's and pick up the mobile?" she asked.

"Would you please? The thing is already paid for so you should be able to just drop by and pick it up," her father explained.

"Sure thing dad. Be back in a gip!" Shae smiled and stepped onto the circular, green teleporter. Shae concentrated on where she wanted to go, the public square, and was instantly thrown through space to another teleporter in a large, open area with a stream running behind it. She stepped off the teleporter and onto the smooth stone roads of the Evergreen Forest Square. Shae concentrated her magic briefly, and effortlessly began to rise into the air supported by her luminescent sky blue wings. Shae had years of flying experience, she's been flying since she was a toddler, so she had no problems controlling her movements despite the slightly uneven winds.

Shae flew upwards toward a dome-like building, passing by many other winglies, some of which she knew. Some waved to her in greeting as she reached her destination, the teleportation unit that lead to each individual house in the northern subdivision. There were many teleportation slots, over fifty in all, carefully labeled by address and a few also had names. She walked back to the far circular chamber and stepped onto the teleportation slot for number 507 WingWay Lane, The Kristen's. She focused on the warm, cozy house of the family and was instantly warped to their front door. Shae gave the cheery, flower-painted door a couple of hard knocks and waited, rocking on her toes, for someone to answer.

Within moments a kindly woman, middle-aged with short auburn hair opened the door.

"Oh, hello Shae! Step on in," she said happily as she invited Shae into the semi-dome shaped house. The teenager glance around herself as Mrs. Kristen ushered her to sit down in a nearby chair. She fixed her eyes on a strange, ticking timepiece the Kristens called a clock. The Kristens were good friends of Shae's parents. Being human, they had a naturally awkward time getting used to the woods, and Meru had instantly welcomed them. Shae's mother, Meru oddly enough, had always loved humans and even made friends with a king! Much to Shae's pride, it had also been her mother who had initially torn down the boundaries and started to embrace co-existence with humans. She had even convinced the ancestor, as a diplomatic token of good will to allow some humans to integrate into their forest home. But naturally such a thing had not come without cost, or so she had been told. Meru had at one point to give up everything she loved and leave the forest for the sake of what was right.

Mrs. Kristen turned her attention to Shae. "What can I do for you Shae?" she asked pleasantly.

Shae nodded her head, "Oh, my mom wants me to pick up a mobile she says you made for Zach," she informed.

"Oh yes, I finished it yesterday morning. I think your mother will be pleased, I am. If I do say so, it's the best one I've done in a long time. Would you mind waiting here for a moment while I go and get it?" she asked.

"No problemo," Shae answered as she shifted around in the large, red armchair. Shae did a sitting half-jump to try and get settled and found the chair to be quite bouncy. For her own amusement Shae jumped around a few more times before quickly sitting still when Mrs. Kristen surfaced back into view carrying a beautifully carved and intricately painted mobile with stars, moons and silver chimes. The jingle they made as she carried them was making Shae sleepy.

"Okay here you are. You take care now," Mrs. Kristen said sweetly, giving Shae a hug before she left. Upon teleporting back into the central chamber, Shae was in quite a good mood despite her long day. She began skipping and humming to herself along the way back to town square. Before she knew it, Shae found herself on the ground and so was someone else, they had collided by accident. Shae brushed herself off and was about to apologize when a nasty voice snarled at her.

"Well, well, what brings you here Shae Zan-dumb?"

Shae glanced up her least favorite person, Dashen Bardel Junior the second. Bardel was a moderately short man around five foot six but what he lacked in height he made up for in demeanor and intimidating appearance. All of Bardel's features were distinguished and angular, worst of all where his hateful, violet eyes. Bardel's body was fit and muscular, he liked to flaunt the fact by wearing a tight, sleeveless shirt and snug black pants. His hair was silvery, like all winglies, but his had a purple tint to it and defied gravity as it stood strait up in a sharp cone shape. But his appearance was not nearly as intimidating as his attitude.

"None of your business Bar-smell!" Shae shot back in annoyance. She picked herself up and scanned the area for the mobile she had dropped. She found it in Bardel's hands as he turned it over, examining it.

"And what is this? Made by that disgusting human Clara Kristen no doubt! There is no magic at all in it's making, only a filthy human aura. I don't understand why ancestor Blano allows that inferior family to live here! We are slowly being overrun by humans!" Dashen spat in disgust.

Shae scowled. Bardel was the one who was revolting. His racism knew no limits. To her, there was nothing wrong with humans, Gigantos, or any other race. If you cut any given one of them, was their blood not as red? If you only stopped to look the races weren't really as different as they first appeared. Her mother had shown her that. Shae had meet some of her mother's human friends in Donau when they vacationed there. The humans had been so kind, polite, and hospitable, even though Shae and her family were winglies.

"You're wrong Bardel. Mrs. Kristen is a good person and very inventive. Ancestor Blano respects her, she works hard and is polite to everyone. Why wouldn't he let her live here? You should respect her too. Now give it back Bardel or I'll show you the meaning of hurt," Shae growled back, making her fist spark slightly.

"You're just as bad as your trashy mother. I guess it runs in the family. Mark my words, you won't like humans so much after they kill _your_ family. I would still have my Aunt if not for your pathetic, human-loving mother!"

Shae swiftly slapped Bardel hard across the face.

"Don't you dare insult my mother again do you hear me? Not all humans are bad! My mother has done everything she can to show her grievances to you and your family! No one regrets the death of your aunt more than my mother! I even feel sorry for you! But for Soa's sake Bardel, let it go! What more can you ask from my mom? She's done all she can and I'll beat you down if you ever have the nerve to put her down in front of me again!" Shae ranted.

Bardel just stared at Shae momentarily before laughing. "Take your pathetic child's toy. I don't have time to deal with you! Just know that your time, your mother's and your whole family's will come soon enough! Your mother has shamed us as a dragoon! I never imagined that one of our own turning into our mortal foe . . . You and your likeness are not worthy of the name wingly," Bardel exclaimed, throwing the mobile to the ground with a clang. He shot Shae one last dirty look, and then left the area.

Shae shuddered, a feeling of dread washing over her. She couldn't explain it, but she had an impulse to follow Bardel to make sure he wasn't going to hurt anybody, but then again why would he attack someone in plain view? No, she decided, if he was going to hurt someone he would do it slyly. This made Shae even more nervous until at last her impulses overcame her sense of judgment and she sprouted her wings once more. She quickly flew out of the building, pressing the chimes of the mobile together in her hands to silence them. Making sure to keep a safe distance, she began to tail Bardel.

Shae's suspicions crept up on her even further when she followed Bardel past the outskirts of the forest and into the grassy hills beyond. To Shae's surprise, Bardel didn't stop there. The young lady sighed. She'd lost track of how long they'd been flying and she was beginning to tire.

Just as Shae was thinking Bardel was taking a vacation to somewhere exotic, she suddenly stopped and swooped down out of view in a thicket of really thick trees. Shae decided that she should most likely land somewhere in the forest below, rather than risk being seen by diving over the trees. Looking around, Shae found what she thought was a suitable spot close to the forest clearing and carefully descended through the uneven tree branches to land gracefully on her toes. After landing, she wasted no time in starting towards the clearing. She didn't have to go very far before she began hearing echoes of a masculine voice that she knew was Bardel's. Apparently he must have thought the location was secure, be cause he had thrown caution to the wind.

Shae stepped lightly on her toes, trying not to make noise, and crept behind a large rock just in the nick of time. Bardel, and a strange creature with gray skin, bat-like wings, and horns came walking by. Shae had never seen a demon before, but judging by what she had heard, Shae guessed that the creature was one.

"And he agrees to the leadership of my own party?" Bardel asked.

"Yes, although you know the terms and conditions on which that stands. You will be first ranked among winglies, but a second to him and his new world order," the flowing voice of the demon answered. Shae was a little surprised. For a creature so awkward looking, her voice was absolutely angelic. Seductive even. Strange, she thought. Shae leaned her head slightly to the right, just enough to manage a hairsbreadth of a view.

Bardel nodded silently and the demoness tapped her foot impatiently.

"And your decision?" she asked.

"Hmm . . . Yes. You may tell Lord Nvernias that I accept his alliance. Has he given you a time to meet with us? And what of the objectives? The necessities?" he continued.

The lady demon sighed. "Well aren't we anxious? As for the necessities," Ziran, our head tracker, is in pursuit of the first object. He has already found the key."

"This is good news. And the people?" Bardel answered.

"Already found. It's quite funny. The two we need are married and in the same place. Mr. and Mrs. Dart Felds. However the trick is going to be luring them apart. . ." she answered.

From behind her rock, Shae's eyes grew wide. Those two people, she knew, were friends of her mother's. What the pair said next frightened Shae to her core.

"And speaking of progress, his majesty Lord Nvernias would like to ask a favor of you. It would greatly help to move things along," she added.

"What does he want?" Bardel asked curiously. The she-demon smiled, revealing a mouthful of needle-sharp teeth.

"Removal of an obstacle. There is a wingly here that is hindering our recruitment. She's been preaching about love for all species. Her name is--"

"--Meru Zanum," Bardel answered for her.

"Ah. Then you know the little twit, do you?"

"Yes. A pathetic excuse for a wingly. She believes we should allows humans into our homes so they can overrun and conquer us. Her and her entire family. It's a pity though, because her daughter, Shae is a fine prize. However, I am disgusted with her inherited love of humans," Bardel spat.

The demon grinned. "Oh good. So you won't have any problem removing them then?" she said.

Bardel smiled a wicked smile. "With pleasure."

Shae was so horrified that she accidentally snapped a fallen twig under the weight of her foot as she attempted to back up. Both Bardel and the she-demon abruptly turned their attention to Shae's location.

"What was that?" the demoness hissed.

"Probably just some animal," Bardel suggested dismissively. The demon however, was not convinced.

"It didn't sound like an animal," she replied and began to sniff the air, "and it doesn't smell like one either," she growled menacingly as her face converted to a predatory expression. Scary, Shae yelped to herself. "It smells like . . . Wingly."

Bardel sighed. "Well, I should think so. I'm standing right in front of you Kryn."

Shae closed her eyes and pressed her back to the stone. She knew she had to make a move soon, otherwise she'd be caught for sure. And out here, there was no one to save her. She tried to clear her head, to search her mind for something that was of use. Surprisingly it didn't take her long. Water, for some reason, was the answer. She had always been especially adept at water spells for some reason. She concentrated on the feel of the gentle morning mist she could always feel when she flew. Recalling that feel and connecting to the gentle water energy of the forest as quietly as she could, Shae whispered a mist spell she had learned from her mother.

Sure enough, a slow, steady, and hazy mist began to rise up from the cluttered forest floor like fog. Bardel and the demon didn't exactly notice at first, but as the mist engulfed them in a particularly strong drift they became instantly alerted.

"This mist carried magic in it!" the demoness hissed.

Quickly, Shae muttered the strongest teleportation spell she knew. When she opened her eyes next, she was just outside the entrance to the Wingly Forest. She breathed a sigh of relief and welcomed the wind as it blew through her silvery hair , casting some of the gleaming strands across her face.

Hair . . . In her face . . . Shae's comfort suddenly gave way to horror. She groped at the back of her head for the ribbon that her mother had given her and found it to be missing. She realized, mortified, that it must have fallen out back at the clearing.

Shae wasted no time in returning home. The buzz of the teleported found her back in the building's interior and in her rush, she stumbled right into her father.

"Whoa there! Take it easy," Guahara said as he caught her.

She panted out of breath as Meru came twirling around the corner. "What took you so long slowpoke?" she teased.

"I . . . was . . . Having a conversation with Mrs. Kristen. Sorry I'm late," she apologized.

Meru just smiled. "Yeah, Clara likes to talk. It's cool by me Shae."

Shae handed the mobile she had been clutching in a death grip over to her father. "Here," she said quickly.

Guahara surveyed the mobile and then his daughter. "What happened, Shae? There's a piece missing of the tip of this moon," he pointed out. "It looks like someone stepped on it," he added.

"I had a little bit of a run-in with Bardel on my way home," Shae admitted, making Guahara frown.

"Dashen Bardel?" he asked. Shae nodded. "Did he hurt you?"

"No dad, I'm fine. I dropped it and he stepped on it, that's all. I'm sorry. I'll replace it if you want," she apologized.

Meru scowled. "Don't ya be apologizin' for something that big bully did. Don't ya worry about it Shae. Why, if he had laid even one finger on you, me and my hammer would have some handiwork to do!" she exclaimed, making Shae smile a bit.

It was about this time that Janna and Mitzy came racing down the stairs with a thick blanket, a pair of glowlights, and a few poles.

"What are you two doin?" Meru asked.

"We're gonna camp out in the living room," Mitzy explained cheerfully. Meru turned to Guahara, who shrugged.

"I wanna come too!" Meru said and suddenly all three of them ran off.

Shae's father sighed. "That's my Meru." Shae started up the stairs to her room. "Just a minute, Shae," Guahara said softly. "Shae, what's wrong? I know you weren't at the Kristen's. You were gone nearly two hours."

Shae giggled as a cover up for the sinking feeling she had in her chest. "Oh . . . That. I was just . . ." Shae's ears perked up.

"Oooo! Listen to this Janna!" Mitzy piped. "_Ran into Janel today . . . Man is he cute! I wish he'd notice me, he's absolutely perfect_ . . ."

"--- MY DIARY!" Shae shouted and suddenly flew through the air and lunged into the family room. The next thing anybody could hear was shouting, squealing, laughing, and then finally a loud _thud_.

"OW! That's my back!" Mitzy shouted.

"Who's foot is in my face? It sure does smell!" Janna complained.

"OW! HEY! Shae, where are you?" Meru asked.

Two pale hands emerged from underneath the fallen makeshift tent, grasping a leather-bound book tightly." "Got it!" Shae exclaimed with relief and crawled out onto the floor..

Guahara shook his head then went to help Janna, Mitzy, and Meru dislodge from one another. Shae used the chaos to escape unseen to her room, a tidy and cozy room in shades of blue. Shae looked around carefully for a place to hide her diary. She chose underneath her mattress. Neither Janna nor Mizty would look there. Shae could hear Austin playing with Zack down the hall as she looked out the window. It was getting dark . . . Shae didn't know what to do. Shae thought for sure that her parents probably wouldn't believe her if she told them what she saw, but she had to try. Bardel might attack them all in their sleep . . . Shae thought to herself for a moment. If they could just leave the area for a little while, without Bardel's notice, they would be safe. Shae remembered that her parents' anniversary was coming up soon, so she would work with that.

It wasn't more than half an hour before she was called down to her family's dinner table. Shae took her normal seat, to the right of her mother and next to Austin on the other side.

Meru turned to Janna and Mitzy. "What do you say to her?"

Mitzy and Janna reluctantly looked at Shae. "Sorry for taking your diary, Shae," the said in a monotone unison. After that, they went back to whispering together. Shae's father, Guahara come to the table and set dinner on the table in front of them before sitting down himself. Janna and Mitzy started to giggle and Shae heard the name Janel whispered between them.

Shae shook her head and turned back to her meal trying to think of a way to convince her parents to take a vacation.

Guahara yawned. "Boy, I'm tired. Cooking is hard work," he complained.

Meru shook her head. "Oh Guahara, you're such a crybaby," she replied and yawned.

"You look tired too, mom," Janna observed.

"Well I guess," she replied and Guahara sighed.

"It just feels like we've been running ourselves ragged lately."

"I know!" Shae exclaimed suddenly and sprung from her chair, trying to make it sound as though the though had just occurred to her. "You guys' anniversary is coming up soon, so why don't we take a family vacation to celebrate?"

"Hmm. A vacation does sound nice," Guahara admitted, "but we still have plenty to do around here."

Shae frowned slightly.

"Oh come on dad! A vacation would be fun, dad!" Janna piped.

Guahara began to waver. " Well . . . I don't know . . ." He looked over at Meru whom was giving him a puppy-pouting lip.

"Please? Please, please, please Guahara? I really wanna go! It'll be fun! I promise! I mean with me there, how could it not be?" Meru pleaded.

Guahara looked around into six pairs of pleading eyes.

"Oh, alright. How about we go to the beach at Fueno? We'll leave in a a couple of days. Sound good?" he asked them.

Shae was relived that they were going away, but her heart still contained a measure of dread. A couple of days wasn't going to be soon enough for her comfort. "No," she said quickly.

"What?" Guahara asked in surprise.

"We should leave tomorrow morning! I mean, we wanna make sure we can book an inn, so the sooner we leave, the better! You know how the beaches are at this time of year . . . " Shae explained.

"She has a point, Guahara," Meru agreed, although not without giving Shae a questioning glance.

"But that doesn't give us any time to find someone to housesit," Guahara protested.

"I'll bet Mrs. Kristen would! She's always available on short notice!" Meru added.

"Well, I guess if she can housesit there's no reason we can't leave tomorrow. Talk about spontaneous, you guys are just like your mother," Guahara sighed.

"Yep and they should be proud to be as awesome as pretty dancer Meru! Alrighty then! I'm gonna take baby Zachy and go ask right now!" Meru chimed happily.

After dinner Shae went upstairs to her room to pack. She pulled out a large backpack and began pouring stuff into it. She threw in several changes of clothes, he swimsuit, a large beach towel and blanket off her bed, her ink, her quill, and her diary. Once she was finished, she glanced at her bulging backpack. Shae sighed and sat on it. When the mass of objects refused to compress, Shae began jumping on it, only to find that her things acted like a trampoline and bounced her backwards.

Picking herself up, Shae grinned. "Okay, now it's totally war!" She grabbed her hammer, which used to be her mother's out of the corner of her room and began wildly pounding on her bag. Guahara came down the hall and chuckled to himself as he watched Shae finally manage to close her bag.

"Oh, hi dad!" Shae panted as she saw him.

"I declare you the winner! You're so much like your mother. You become more like her everyday it seems," Guahara pointed out.

"Stop it dad, you're embarrassing me," Shae blushed.

"Well, carry on, your mother's back. I have to go convince her not to pack a carriage," he laughed. "Oh, by the way," He added as he poked his head back in the door, "I want you asleep at ten, we're leaving early in the morning."

Shae nodded, it was already 9:30 as it was. Shae finished her packing and crawled into bed, but as the minutes passed by, she found herself unable to sleep for obvious reasons.

The house began to fall silent as one after the other her family members succumbed to sleep. So, naturally she was curious as to who was up when she heard soft footsteps from down the hall, lightly tapping the floor. She decided to get up and see who it was, and perhaps gain some company to ease her troubled mind. As soon as she left her room, she heard the stairs creak. Around the corner, Shae saw Austin sneaking as quietly as he could down the stairs. Just what was he doing? He obviously didn't want anyone to catch him. Shae sighed quietly. She had had enough of secrets and unpleasantries for one day. Anything he was doing, he could tell her.

"Austin, what are ya doing?" She called out quietly, but loud enough to get his attention. The small boy froze in his tracks. Shae walked over to him. "Where are you going?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"Oh, I was just going to get a drink of water. What's wrong, Shae? You've been really jumpy lately?"

"Uh-huh. A likely story. Why are you _really_ sneaking downstairs? You already have a glass up in your room. Besides, the kitchen is the _other way_," she remarked dubiously. "Now," she said, folding her arms across her chest, "what are you doing up this late?"

Austin sighed. "I was going to look for my blankie, you know, the one grandma made for me? I can't find it anywhere. I remembered that when mom took us out to play this morning, Janna threw it in a tree. Mom got it, but then I left it next to a big rose bush by the slide. I can't sleep without it. Mom says we'll get it tomorrow and that I should try to sleep, but I can't. I've tried really, really hard Shae, honest I have," he lamented. "Do you think I'm being silly, Shae?" he asked, "Janna and Mitzy say I'm just a little crybaby," he added.

Shae grinned. "Nah. I had a doll when I was little that I didn't go anywhere without. I know exactly how you feel."

"Really? Didn't people make fun of you Shae?" Austin asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah, but then I just laughed cause my doll was better than theirs and they only said stuff cause they were jealous. See, what they don't tell ya Austin is that a lot of the people making fun of you are just like you. They have teddies and dolls that they cuddle with too when nobody's watching. All of those bullies aren't really so tough," Shae said, sharing her personal insight.

"But Shae, don't you throw away your dolls when you get older? I wanna keep my blankie forever!"

Shae shook her head. "Let me tell ya a secret. You never really get old unless you want to. I mean, just look at mom, she's all grown up, but she still acts like Janna and Mitzy. And me, for another matter. I may look older you know, but dad says I'm still as playful as a kitten. I'll let ya in on another secret. I still have my favorite doll. Her name is Muffy. She's a fluffy, purple mountain ape."

"I've never seen it," Austin admitted.

Shae laughed quietly. "That's because I hide it except for when I'm sleeping so that Janna and Mitzy can't take it. You know how they are," Shae explained. She grinned. "Hey, I have an idea Why don't you borrow Muffy for tonight and I'll go get your blanket later? Sound good?" the teenager offered.

Austin nodded and walked with Shae into her room, where she pulled up a large floorboard. Inside a small hole was a decent-sized furry gorilla plushie, which she removed and handed to he six year old brother.

The little boy hugged his sister affectionately then scampered off in the direction of his room, clutching the stuffed animal tightly. Shae heard Austin's door close and she stared out her window into the quiet dark. She found herself not fatigued in the least. In fact, the young lady felt, nervous and somehow, bored. She jumped backwards onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep for the life of her and there was nothing else to do. Slowly, Shae closed her eyes as they got heavy, but snapped them open when she heard whispers voice somewhere outside her window.

Thinking it might be Bardel, Shae sprung immediately to her feet and grabbed her hammer, poised for action. But as seconds passed, the whispers began to take another shape. She recognized them as belonging to Janna and Mitzy as within seconds the latter passed by her window and began to fly off into the night. What the heck where they doing?!?! It was dangerous outside. Shae jumped up to and out her window with her hammer in hand and flew after her sisters. _And I thought sneaking out was supposed to be my job_, Shae thought to herself.

Shae followed her sisters out of sight until they reached a small clearing that housed a sizeable playground, at the forest's edge. _I should be a spy or something, I'm getting good at following people, _ Shae thought. Shae watched as her sisters began to descend and land safely. Shae landed too, a short ways away, but still out of sight. _I should bust them now and drag them back home before anything can happen,_ Shae reasoned.

"Come on Janna," Mitzy whispered. Janna brushed her long, silver hair out of her eyes.

"Mitzy," she said nervously, "we shouldn't even be here! If mom finds out she'll ground us forever!" she whimpered.

Mitzy rolled her eyes. "Do you wanna get that blanket or not? If you're scared you can go home. I feel really bad about taking it now. I mean, I didn't expect Austin to cry like that . . ."

Janna nodded. "Me too. Let's hurry up, so we can get out of here, I have a bad feeling about this," Janna squeaked.

Shae decided to move in now, but as she started to, Janna's ominous feeling took a very nasty twist. As Mitzy was reached behind a thorny rose bush and pulled out a scraggly, ragged piece of white cotton cloth, Shae heard the humming of wings and male voices. Shae glanced up from where she hid and saw Bardel, and a tall, handsome wingly she knew as Janel. It was true, Shae had a crush on him, but when she saw his present company and the suspicious context, her crush instantly became revulsion.

The two appeared to be deep in conversation, so Shae hoped and prayed that they'd just keep flying and not notice her sisters, however her hope soon proved to be in vain. A gust of wind caught in the folds of Austin's blanket, making a snapping noise. Bardel and Janel, immediately alerted by the sound looked strait down of Janna and Mitzy, whom had both frozen in their tracks with fear.

"Well take a look at this Dashen. Two little mice," Janel exclaimed dangerously.

Bardel smiled s sinister smile. "More like rats. Zanum rats. And what brings two little angels like yourselves out this late, and so, alone? Are you lost?" He asked with a falsely sweet tone.

"N. . no. W. .what do you want, Mr. Bardel?" Janna stammered out at last.

"Hmm. So you can speak. That's a pity, I half wish you were mute. All your family does with your voices is disgrace all of wingly kind! Janel, is anyone around?"

Janel closed his eyes, using his magic to sense the area for anyone that might be approaching. To Shae's surprise, he didn't sense her. "No."

"Good. Then no one will be around to hear these brats scream. Let the good times roll!" he laughed an conjured a huge, flaming energy ball in his hand.

Janna and Mitzy both began running, right into the arms of Janel, whom swooped down in front of them.

"Go for it, Dashen," Janel agreed as he flipped Janna and Mitzy around on either side of them. Janna and Mitzy squeaked as Bardel launched his projectile. Lucky for them, Shae was on her toes quick as any dancer could be. She simultaneously cast a spire of ice that, with its torpedo shape, sailed quickly through the air quickly enough to intercept Bardel's fireball. As it passed through it, it melted into water, dowsing the flames, and landing right over Janel, Janna and Mitzy, drenching all three. Shae stepped out from behind her tree, mallet in hand.

"Guess I get to make good on my promise to show you the meaning of pain, Bardel!" she shouted in righteous anger.

"SHAE!" Janna and Mitzy piped together in surprise.

Bardel scowled. "And what party is complete without Zanum brat senior? Did you lose something when you spied on me this morning?" he announced and pulled a silky, blue ribbon from his pocket.

Shae's face went pale. There was no denying that he knew, but she still tried to bluff anyway. "What are you talking about? I lost my ribbon a while ago. And why would I want to spy on you? You're boring!"

Bardel laughed out loud, threw the ribbon to the ground then stomped on it . "Oh give it up, Shae! I saw this disgusting accessory in your hair this morning! Besides, who else besides you would have been stupid enough to follow me?"

"Concerned and stupid are two very different things! I see through you Bardel!" she announced with more bravery than she felt.

Janel addressed Bardel. "She knows?"

"Oh, she knows. I'm sure of it, but she's poked her nose an inch too far this time!" Bardel growled.

Shae readied her intricately detailed hammer. "Let my sisters go Bardel, they don't know anything! This is between you and me!" she shouted angrily.

"Correction---between you, me , and your whole family," she stated coldly with a nasty smile at Janna and Mitzy who whimpered. Bardel locked his saffron eyes on Shae's which were burning with a fire of their own. He glanced her over, top to bottom, focusing on a few places that made Shae very uncomfortable. He seemed to be considering to himself for a moment.

"You want me to let your sisters go?" Bardel asked icily.

"Duh, you idiot!" Shae hissed.

"Well then why don't we make a deal, Zanum. Why don't you try and see eye to eye with me. Join me."

Shae almost fell over in shock. "What?" she breathed in disbelief.

"Join me," Bardel repeated, "I know that once you experience things for yourself, once you make your own perceptions of things instead of just listening to what your mother tells you, you might actually see things my way. The world isn't so rose-colored Zanum. Humans kill winglies everyday and we stand by and do nothing! Humans! Kill us! Mighty winglies, beings full of magic! The weak should not oppress the strong! What I'm asking for is justice and a chance to change things in our favor! I want to make the winglies what we once were! Lord Nvernias understands that. He understands what it means to want to put power back where it belongs! I'm doing everyone a favor by putting winglies back in charge! Humans are weak! Without guidance they turn on each other even! Do we really want such pathetic creatures as allies? As friends? Think about what I'm telling you Zanum! I'm offering you a chance to redeem yourself as a wingly, I'm offering to give you wealth, power, and respect! And if you join me Lord Nvernias might spare your family! In the time he has been my ally he has rewarded me time and time again for my loyalty. I see no reason he wouldn't do the same for you. So, what's it going to be Zanum? If you swear to join me, I'll bind your oath in magic, and let your sisters go. Do we have a deal?" he offered and extended his hand out to Shae.

Shae turned to her sisters, whom pleaded with her to save them. Shae now knew everything her mother felt. To do what was right, she would either have to sacrifice something she loved or bind herself to Bardel. But her sisters were too high a price to pay. _Soa, I hope I'm making the right decision_ . . . She thought to herself.

Shae's gaze didn't waver from Bardel's even for a moment as she approached him, holding out her hand. "Well Bardel, I see where you're coming from, although I'm not sure I completely understand you."

Bardel's gaze hardened. "So, what are you saying?"

Shae's placid expression turned into a scowl. "You make me sick!," she yelled and retracting her hand, she spat in his face. As quickly as she could, Shae twirled in a graceful pirouette and threw her hammer at Janel. The weapon hit him between the eyes and he fell over, unconscious. Janna and Mitzy, dumbfounded, just continued to stand there, staring at Shae.

"RUN!" Shae shouted and was swiftly backhanded by Bardel, although much to her relief her sisters took off in a sprint into the air. Shae fell to the ground, a fresh sting across her face. When her blurred vision came back into focus Bardel towered above her, a fireball in hand.

"I'll teach you to mock me! You, I am happy to say, will be a christening to the cleansing of our race! By the way, in case no one ever told you, curiosity ALWAYS kills the cat." Bardel launched the fireball and Shae didn't even have time to flinch.

An ethereal dragon, one with fins and a long, wavy body suddenly spiraled out of nowhere and engulfed the missile whole, swallowing it through a wide open mouth. The dragon spiraled into itself and then disappeared. A second later, spires of ice began to strike the ground, forming a crystalline cage around Shae.

"What the devildom!?!?!" Bardel growled and spun around. Shae jumped to her feet and peered around the edge of the icicles.

A flurry of blue color had been racing towards them and came to a halt. Shae saw wings, the length of two men on either side, sky blue in color with intricate, leathery folds in a creamy white color. She saw a delicate, slender body clad in gleaming sky blue armor. There were a heart shaped breastplate, shoulder guards, wrist guards, thigh guards, and small metal shoes attached to the body in-between the wings. In a beautiful ivory-toned hand there was a large hammer made completely of tan metal. She saw silver hair tied back in a ponytail and a forehead the bore a silver crown. Underneath the headband was a beautiful face with burning cerulean eyes.

"MOM!" Shae yelled.

"MERU!" Bardel shouted at the same time.

Meru looked down at Bardel. "You big bully, why don't you pick on someone else? I'm gonna give ya three seconds to take off," she threaten menacingly as she steadied her hammer. Shae could tell bardel was doing his best not to look frightened, but his eyes clearly gave away his unease. Meru flapped her wings, hovering slightly above the ground.

"Or what? You can't make me leave!" He snarled.

Meru gained a playful, knowing smile. "Do you really wanna take me on Dashen? You're lucky if all I'd do was knock some manners into you. I feel like making sure you don't ever try to harm my children again!"

Bardel looked up at her, clearly disturbed as he sized her up.

"One . . Two . . " Meru began.

Bardel growled. "I swear Zanum, you will regret the day you were born! The day you and your husband decided to spread your weakness! You'll pay for all of your crimes against us, dragoon! This isn't the end! I swear it!"

Meru rolled her eyes. "I know. With you, nothing ever ends. You annoy me! And by the way my children are NOT weak. Now get lost!" Meru thundered and began to glow with a deadly blue radiance.

"You'll get what's coming to you! I'll see to it personally!" With this last statement Bardel shouted a teleportation spell and vanished.

Meru turned to Shae's cage. "Stand back Shae," she requested and as soon as she had done so, Meru cast a wave of fire magic that melted the cage into puddles of water on the ground. Shae stepped out as Meru landed and her wings and armor disappeared into the blue stone around her neck.

Shae looked at her feet instead of at her mother. She knew she must have been very mad.. Meru, however, hugged Shae fiercely and in surprise, Shae hugged back.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Meru whispered and a blue glow engulfed both of them.

When they broke apart, Meru could see the confusion in Shae's face.

"You aren't mad at me, mom?" she asked quietly.

"It would be totally uncool to lose you Shae! You were very brave standing up to Bardel and defending your sisters that way!"

Shae looked even more puzzled. "You saw? I thought-- how long have you been watching?"

Meru smiled. "You think I don't know my own babies? Why, I gave birth to you, I raised you, I fed you, I ---"

"Mom." Shae interrupted.

"Oh, right. Anyway, how seriously dumb would pretty dancer Meru feel if she didn't know her own kids? Besides, how boring it would have been for you guys to have all the fun? I've been watching since you left. I followed you."

Shae sighed. "Well it's a good thing that you did, because otherwise, Bardel would have . . ." she gulped and didn't want to think about the rest.

"I was gonna kick some serious Bardel butt! There wasn't any way he was gonna hurt my Shae!" Meru announced.

"What about---" Shae began.

"Janna and Mitzy? They're safe of course. I teleported them home," Meru assured.

"So, I'm not in trouble?" Shae asked again.

"Now, I didn't say that," her mother replied.

"Great," the teenager mumbled. "Shae what's goin on? Why did Bardel say something about you spying on him? And who is Nvernias?" Meru asked in concern.

Picking up her hammer, Shae replied, "I don't know who Nvernias is. And well . . .the rest is a long story . . I really don't know where to begin. . ."

Meru nodded. "Okay, we'll talk about it later. I want you to go home and sleep."

"Yes mom," Shae answered.

"I have to have time to think too," Meru added.

"About Bardel?" Shae asked.

"About how long you're gonna be grounded. You, Janna, and Mitzy." Shae groaned and left with her mother back towards the house.


	14. A Storm of Fists

-1Author's note: Hi everybody, sorry this took so long to get up and posted. I have loads more waiting to be typed, and I've just been so busy with my new job. I would also like to apologize, because I know the chapters kind of jump around a bit from one person to the next, but I couldn't think of an easier way to do what I have planned, so please bear with me. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Dragoon, Sony Entertainment does. I'm merely playing around in their universe.

A Storm of Fists

Master Haschel entered the reed-wood house leaning on his bamboo cane. It was nearly nine o'clock in the morning and classes for the Rogue School of Martial arts were soon to begin. However, Haschel had seen everyone already, everyone that is, except his young disciple Wendel. He was usually wide awake and out and about by now. Haschel knew full well that he could teach the class without him, but the old master also knew how much Wendel enjoyed the daily lessons. _Wendel_, Haschel thought, _must be around here somewhere_.

Haschel combed the house slowly and was about to leave, when his vision strayed onto a tannish-colored foot poking out from behind a doorway. The aged warrior explored the scene and there found his young student, Wendel, sprawled out on his sleeping mat, his face buried in his pillow and fast asleep. Hatschel sighed.

"Wendel, wake up," he said plainly.

The boy's ears twitched and it would appear that he was waking, however the young man merely rolled onto his side with a loud snore. Now, had it been any other master and any other student that had been set into these circumstances, it would have been both shameful and unprofessional to the student to not heed his master's call. Haschel however, just laughed. He had never been totally professional. Just as unceremoniously as Wendel lie sleeping, Haschel knocked a heavy book off a nearby shelf with his cane. There was a whizzing sound as the book fell through the air and landed heavily with a very loud impact.

Within the very second Wendel sprang bolt upright, every muscle in his body alert and tense. The old man laughed.

"Now that's what you call hitting the books. Boy, from the look on your face somebody might think you'd seen a ghost."

The young man's chocolate brown eyes fixed upon Haschel's, and instead of being upset, he laughed too. "Okay, forgive me master, but that is without a doubt one of your worst jokes yet.

Haschel grinned. "And yet it is one of my favorites."

Wendel stretched out and yawned. "What time is it?"

"9:15 in the morning," Haschel replied simply.

The young warrior's eyes became wide. "9:15!? Soa! I overslept big time! Oh master, I'm sorry! I'll get up right away!" he apologized quickly and stumbled over himself in an attempt to get up.

"Relax boy, don't kill yourself. The lesson I have planned is tough enough. Just get dressed and come out to the dojo," Haschel instructed and turned to leave.

"Yes Master! Sorry to keep you waiting, master!" he heard Wendel call from behind him. Haschel could also hear his feet and the vibrations they made on the floor. They were falling slightly short . . . .

"Wendel, watch out for--" he began. Too late. A crashing sound echoed through the house.

"I'm okay!" Wendel yelled aloud, answering Haschel's question before he asked. "I didn't break anything either," he assured.

Haschel laughed to himself. He had been just like Wendel when he was young. "Really? Pity, we could have done well some new drapery!" Haschel joked.

After hearing Haschel leave, Wendel untangled himself out of his curtains and went to his window. He removed his black undershirt and his purple gi vest from where they hung on the clothesline drying from the wash. Wendel threw on his gear swiftly over his bare chest and retrieved his black, open-toed sandals. Last, he grabbed two red sashes from beside his bed. The longest one he wrapped expertly about his waist and the shorter one he tied across his forehead, pushing back his fine, ebony hair.

As fast as he could, Wendel ran through the lush forest vegetation on the sandy paths of Rogue to the oceanfront and the wooden training dock. Wendel ran gracefully up the stairs and to his normal place master Haschel. Out of breath, Wendel quickly bowed in respect to everyone as Haschel continued his lesson.

"Now, Summon Four Gods is a very difficult technique to master. It requires a good amount of height on your jump and almost flawless timing. Observe," Haschel explained to the crowd of faces, both young and old, that he taught. "Watch my feet," he added and promptly jumped into the air, flipped and landed gracefully.

Wendel watched with the rest of the crowd, even though he had seen and practiced that particular move many times, he was still awed. Every time Haschel moved it was a motion full of finesse and power. And old though he was, he was still immensely quick when it came to the movements of martial arts. Haschel was about ninety years old and he looked it too, but when he fought he had all the strength and stamina of a young stallion. Rumor had it, that it was his legendary dragoon spirit that had given him such extraordinary power and prolonged his life. Though that was the rumor, Wendel had no doubt that this power of Haschel's came from the heart, it was a burning ache inside of the old man's soul which was the passion of the art, one master Haschel said that all true warriors had.

He had admired Haschel for as long as he could remember. Though Wendel knew that he wasn't his real father, he couldn't have asked for a more loving and excepting mentor and father than Haschel. It had been Haschel that had taken him in after his parents had died in an accident out at sea. At times he wondered what they must have been like, his parents, but the thoughts were only fleeting. No one alive could ever be like Haschel in his eyes, and he was the person that Wendel cherished above all others. His parents had left him with one thing though, a peculiar birthmark shaped like a sword of all things. To Wendel, whenever he looked at it, it reminded him of everything he had now, and his burning passion for the martial arts. Though, for all his love of him, Wendel couldn't help but feel a little out of place sometimes. Haschel had his own family. He once had a wife, a daughter, and he still had a grandson and two great grandchildren somewhere in Serdio. With all of Haschel's real family, sometimes he thought that they could never truly be a place in his teacher's heart for him.

Days had turned into years and Haschel had been as diligent and caring in raising him as a father would raise his own son. He had even given Wendel the most precious thing he could, the art of the Rogue School. Wendel knew that he was probably wrong and that Haschel did love him like his own son, but he had to admit, he felt unworthy. How could he ever deserve the love of this man, a great warrior and everything he wanted to be, but was not? Haschel's voice attracted Wendel's attention again.

"And now you practice." Once the old warrior had seen to starting his students off, then he came to Wendel. "Ah. Now then, can I see your version?"

Wendel nodded. "Of course, master," he obliged and did a running kick snapping out his right leg first and then his left. Then Wendel performed a flipping kick and as he landed, he thrust his hands out downward, with the sides facing up. Clapping was heard, and Wendel realized the members of the school had stopped to watch. Wendel first bowed to Haschel and then to them.

"Well now, been working hard? That was impressive," Haschel commended.

"Thank you, master," Wendel replied with a humble smile.

Haschel stepped forward and slipped on a patch of mildewed moss. A large hand, the size of a man's head issued forth and caught him.

"Well, I guess that was a moss-take," Haschel laughed. Wendel looked skyward into the face of the Giganto, Kongol, whom shook his head.

"Kongol know when good friend Haschel happy when he make bad joke."

Wendel broke a smile and then chuckled. "It's good to see you, Kongol. How was your trip? I know you've been back for a few days, but I haven't had a chance to ask you about it."

Kongol nodded. "Kongol glad to see Wendel too. Kongol's trip was good. Very productive."

Wendel bowed. "It's good to hear."

Haschel struggled under Kongol's hand. "Hey, I've got a class to teach, Kongol please let go!" Hatschel requested.

Kongol glanced down. "Oh," the said, releasing his friend, "Kongol sorry, Kongol forgot."

Haschel walked to the center of the platform and waved his hands to call the class to attention. "Alrighty, we'll practice upon that technique more in a moment. Right now, we'll have a go at a few sparring matches to test our skills. You all know the rules. Anyone want to volunteer?"

Wendel, as was custom, sat down on the edge of the wooden dojo, legs crossed next to Kongol and watched the first the match, analyzing the contestants' moves as Haschel called out advice and critiques to both, starting and stopping the match as he saw fit.

"Soa, can that man ever shut his mouth long enough for either of those two to fight? Jeez, it's like the old buzzard has lost his mind," an arrogant voice chided from beside him. Wendel scowled when he looked over to see who sat beside him. It was his least favorite person in the entire of Endiness, it was a man twice his size and his age, named Marleus. Wendel had no idea why Haschel had even allowed him to join the Rogue school, he was blatantly disrespectful of him and saw the art as nothing more than a means to violence and brawling. Maybe, Haschel had hoped that by allowing him into the school, he could teach him respect and discipline, but so far that simply wasn't the case. It wasn't just Haschel that Marlues didn't seem to like. He despised Wendel as well and had given him trouble in the recent past. In fact, Wendel didn't even understand why the mayor had even allowed a person so brazen to stay in Rogue to begin with. Marleus wasn't even from Rogue originally, he was from one of the islands on the other side of the ocean. He had been the sole survivor of a shipwreck out at sea, and Wendel guessed the old mayor had simply felt pity for him and welcomed him into Rogue. He'd been in Rogue for less than a month anyway. Whatever the case, Wendel didn't like him much either.

"What did you just say?" Wendel growled sharply. "Take it back right now!"

Marleus glanced at him and gave him a sly smile. "Well, look who it is. No, I don't think I'm going to take that back. The old man is a buzzard, harping at us all the time."

Fire flashed behind Wendel's eyes. "Shut your mouth! Master Haschel is a fine, admirable man! He gives you advice on how to improve, not just mindless criticism! I don't even understand why you're here, clearly you don't belong!" Wendel argued fiercely.

Marleus rolled his eyes. "You're just as bad as he is. Aren't you a little punk this morning?"

"Take it back or I will make you! You dishonor me, Master Haschel, and this entire dojo!"

Marleus laughed quietly as Haschel called the end of the match. "And how are you gonna do that?"

"By challenging you. That is unless, you're afraid," Wendel goaded.

Marleus snorted. "I guess I'll have to teach you to keep your opinions to yourself."

Haschel looked around. "Anyone else?" Wendel stood quickly from where he sat, and Marleus rose too without another word. Haschel nodded his head with all of his white hairs. "Very well, this match will be Marleus and Wendel," he announced as they both strapped on padded gloves. They took positions and Hatschel began the countdown. "Three. . .Two--"

Wendel was suddenly aware of Marleus' fist colliding with his jaw. Wendel stumbled backwards a bit, but quickly shook it off.

"Marleus, that's a warning, I didn't give permission to start," Haschel called. "Wendel, are you alright?" he asked in concern. The boy nodded and wiped his jaw.

Haschel was hesitant to start, but the match soon began. Marleus rushed Wendel with a grin and swung his fist. Wendel ducked easily and threw his own punch, which landed right in Marleus' gut. That strike should have been a point, but Marleus had turned his back to Hatschel, blocking his view.

Wendel scowled. "This is not right, you're cheating."

Marleus shook his head and as Wendel leaned around him to signal a time-out, Marleus kicked his legs out from underneath him. Hatschel called a point for Marleus. Wendel rolled just in time to avoid Marleus' foot crashing down upon him. Wendel rolled backwards on to his feet and raised his fist to the guard position. Marleus kicked high and Wendel blocked it with his right leg.

"Marleus focus on your movements, Wendel, move your feet more," Haschel called.

Marleus grinned. "Okay." He suddenly slammed himself into Wendel, tackling him to the ground. The young fighter thrust his feet into Marleus' stomach as he fell, tossing the large man over them. Haschel called a point for Wendel and Marleus scowled as his he regained his feet.

Wendel avoided another charge by yielding to the side. Marleus shot out a back kick, which Wendel caught in his palm, before proceeding to give the appendage a twist. The large man fell to the ground again and didn't move. Haschel called a time-out and Marleus still didn't move. Wendel rushed over and knelt down, afraid he had seriously injured him, but as he flipped Marleus over, he kicked Wendel in the back and sent him sprawling onto his face.

"Marleus, what's wrong with you?" Haschel shouted angrily. "That's your second warning, I saw the strike earlier Wendel made. One more and you forfeit!"

Wendel coughed and picked himself up yet again, just in time to duck under Marleus' punches. Wendel shot his own back kick behind Marleus' knees, making them buckle. Wendel then quickly grabbed his head by throwing his arm around Marleus' neck, and putting him in a choke-hold.

"You filthy, cheating liar! You have no honor at all!" Wendel hissed in his ear. Marleus grabbed Wendel's arm and threw him over his shoulder.

"Wendel, watch your placement for holds!" Haschel yelled, but Wendel did not hear him, he drifted into his subconscious, which laughed at him. He could never defeat Marleus fairly, he kept cheating. Wendel flinched, he couldn't bear the thought of losing, especially in front of Haschel and to a pompous idiot. Wendel's next movement was a mystery to him. He jumped up, kicked Marleus in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

Marleus scowled. "I swear that old geezer is blind, you fouled me!"

"Shut up right now!" Wendel spat and then the two of them interlocked in a fierce series of uncontrolled punches and kicks. Haschel began shouting for them to stop, but both were preoccupied. Wendel heard Haschel call his name, but he did not stop. He kicked Marleus in the chest again, even more powerfully than before, and there was a snapping sound and a howl of pain. Wendel was sure he had just broken some of his opponents ribs. A flash of purple light from the stone at Haschel's neck burst forth simultaneously at the moment Wendel jumped into the air and did a spinning kick. Marleus had no chance of defending himself, and as Wendel's strike made impact, Marleus soared headlong across the arena, through the wooden railing and splashed into the water below. Kongol was already on his feet and dove after him.

Inexplicably, Wendel turned around and faced Haschel. He looked beyond mad, he was furious. Wendel felt a sting inside his heart and quickly averted his eyes from those of his master.

Kongol resurfaced moments later down below, dragging Marleus back onto the platform. "Guy no breathe!"

Wendel heard these words and emotion washed over him. He had killed a man . . He didn't know what else to do, so he turned around and ran as fast as he could.

Wendel had no idea how long he must have been running, he didn't care, nor did he stop, despite the burning ache in his side. The sea greeted him as he ran onto the jetties and, reaching the end, he panted, and then sat down. Burying his head in his hands, he sat alone for hours until at last the sun began to fade under the blanket of night.

At last there came a tapping sound from behind him. Wendel turned around and was deeply upset as he found his master making his way toward him. Neither said a word at first, until at last Haschel placed an old, withered hand upon the young man's shoulder.

"I'm glad I found you, I was worried about you. But I have to ask, why didn't you listen to me Wendel? Did you not hear me? It's unlike you," the old man said gently.

Despite his gentle words Wendel still couldn't bring himself to look directly at the aged warrior. "Marleus disgraced you in front of me. I had to win to save your honor and mine. Please believe me, I never meant to kill him! Master I . . I don't know what to say . . ." he choked out at last.

Haschel chuckled. "Kill him? You'd didn't kill him Wendel, he's going to be fine. It took a lot of potions, but he'll be alright. Though, potions didn't save him from my wrath. I kicked him out of the school, I should have never let him join, despite what the mayor said. I could see it from day one that his heart was in the wrong place. I'm the one that should apologize to you, for not acting on my beliefs sooner and placing you in harms way. I sense there is more to this than that. What is it that has gotten you so upset?" the old man said soothingly.

Wendel sighed deeply. "I have failed you sensei. I let anger guide my fists. I guess it's because I don't have true passion like you do."

"Boy, are you kidding? You do have passion! That's what caused you to take Marleus' insults to heart. I swear Wendel, you don't realize how much potential you have! I see it in you. You may not see it now, but someday you will. And when that day comes, you'll be one of the greatest masters of the art, I have no doubt."

"I would have thought that you'd hate me," the young man admitted.

"Hate you? Boy, I don't have it in my heart to hate."

"Well, then I at least thought that you'd punish me," Wendel furthered. That's when he noticed sorrow in those old brown eyes, a first for Wendel, whom had only seen the bright, happy, and optimistic Haschel in all the days of his life. He could have sworn there were tears there. "Master Haschel?"

"Wendel, I do not hate you, I never will. I will not scorn you either. I made a similar mistake a long time ago and I lost the dearest thing to me," he answered regretfully.

"Sir?" Wendel asked curiously.

"My daughter, Claire. For years I trained her just like you, giving it all that I had. . .but, it was not what she wanted, nor could my Claire force herself to love the art. She had an accident, just like you, but she actually killed her sparring partner, because she was frustrated and trying to please me. She ran away soon after and I never saw her again. I have learned my lesson about tenderness and patience, I've learned it all too well too late . . ." he reminisced while staring into the sea below.

"I'm sorry for your loss master, I never knew," Wendel said in sympathy.

Haschel sighed. "You can't change the past, nobody can. Life's not always happy, but most of the time, if you know where to look, you can find the feast. Speaking of feasts, I'm hungry," Haschel remarked.

Wendel heard his stomach growl. "Me too," he admitted.

Haschel smiled the light-hearted smile that Wendel knew so well. "Come on then, let's see what we can pilfer from the kitchen."

As they turned to leave a cold, stiff wind blew past and it seemed to Wendel that the sea was rolling more than usual. Haschel looked down too.

"What's wrong with the water?" Wendel asked slowly.

"I don't know. It could be the first signs of a storm, but it's hard to say for sure. At any rate, it's not a good idea to linger," the old warrior warned.

Without another thought on the matter, the two returned to Rogue. A young man came running to them when he saw them. "Master Haschel! Master Haschel! Master Kongol wants you to come quick, he says there's something weird moving around under the water were that weird island used to be thirty years ago!"

"Weird island? You mean Agilis? Where's Kongol now?" Haschel asked, remaining calm.

"He's waiting for you at the dojo, come on! Hurry!" the child urged.

Hatschel and Wendel followed their young messenger back to the docks where they found Kongol waiting for them. "Is everything okay Kongol?" Haschel asked a little concerned.

Kongol nodded towards the sea. "Kongol want Haschel to see. Something wrong, waves too big.

Wendel followed Haschel's gaze out to the center of the horizon, where the waves were swollen with more water than usual. Haschel stared intently at the area. "You're right, It looks like something's moving."

"What do you think it is, Master? We saw something similar by the jetties," Wendel asked without thinking. Instantly, he began to reprimand himself. That was twice in one day that he had forgotten his place.

Haschel, however, wasn't disturbed. "I still don't know, Wendel. But it does appear to be coming from where Agilis used to be."

Wendel was confused. "Master, if I may, what is Agilis?"

Without turning, Haschel explained. "It was one of five ancient cities built by the historical winglies. They used to study magic there. The entire complex is underwater though."

Kongol nodded. "Kongol, Haschel and friends there long time ago."

Haschel sighed. "Well, the only thing we can do is wait and watch. Let's go back to the house."

Kongol shook his massive head. "Kongol stay, Kongol watch."

Haschel nodded. "Okay. Wendel, are you coming?"

"Yes master, who will take care of you when you can very well look after yourself," Wendel joked.

"Well, come on then. I'm ninety years old and still faster than you," he joked back.

Wendel chuckled and shook his head. "When it comes to being the first to taste food, I've never seen anyone faster than you, Master," the young man laughed.

Wendel and Haschel walked back to their house, where Haschel set himself down at the table and Wendel began preparing the evening meal. Wendel set out three carrots upon the counter and then began chopping them into sections with the swift movements of his hands. He loved to cook and he was good at it, which was good because both he and Haschel loved to eat. After a long day of training there was nothing better than to come home, take a bath and have a hot meal. Wendel threw the carrots into a bowl then started on a cabbage.

"Do you think Kongol will join us later, master?" Wendel asked.

Haschel looked up from his steaming cup of tea. "I don't know. I doubt it though. When Kongol stands guard over something he rarely eats or sleeps. Stubborn old Giganto he is," the old man answered.

Wendel's fears only increased with this statement. What could possibly be troubling Kongol so much that he wouldn't rest? After throwing some various vegetables into a stew Wendel turned to Haschel. "May I go see Kongol?" he asked politely. "Will you be alright by yourself?" he added. Haschel nodded his consent. "I'll be back soon," the young warrior assured.

Sure enough, just as Haschel had foretold, Kongol was still standing on the dockside in the same spot Wendel had last seen him in. "Kongol?" the teenager called slowly.

Kongol seemed to be in some sort of trance and did not answer so Wendel approached him. Just as Wendel went to tap him on the shoulder, he spoke. "Haschel okay? Wendel okay?"

The teenage boy nodded. "Yes, everything is fine. I came to check on you. Are the waves still running?"

"Yes. Kongol also think a storm coming. Look at sky," the Giganto replied.

Gazing up, Wendel found the clouds to be thick, dark, and swirling around menacingly. "Rain?" the young warrior suggested.

"No. Not rain. Storm does not feel right to Kongol," the large Giganto remarked.

"It doesn't really feel right to me, either," Wendel admitted. Suddenly, Wendel thought he saw a ship somewhere on the horizon, but only briefly. "Kongol, did you just see--"

The Giganto held up his hand to request Wendel's silence. A murmur, an eerie echo, like a low note of music seemed to carry upon the water. Kongol readied his axe. Wendel didn't even need Kongol's instructions to run back to the house.

"Master!" Wendel called, startling Haschel from where he sat in his chair.

"Geez, Wendel. Did you have to do that? What's wrong?" he asked, a little surprised.

"We must have the village evacuated immediately! Whatever it was around Agilis is heading strait for Rogue! It sounds like some sort of creature!" Wendel exclaimed in one breath.

Haschel rose from his chair. "You're sure?" he asked seriously, and Wendel nodded.

"What are you here for, go see the mayor!" Haschel instructed immediately.

Wendel took a deep breath and started running again. He ran to a large reed pavilion that served both a dock and a town hall. He raced past many people who sought to hail him, up the wooden staircases and bamboo ladders to the highest platform, the mayor's house. The mayor, seeing Wendel dart under his roof turned to him, away from several other men he had been conversing with.

"Ah, gentlemen, excuse me. What can I do for you, Wendel?"

"You must order an evacuation! There's a dangerous monster lurking about, and possibly pirates!" Wendel panted.

The old mayor in his yellow suit laughed, though it was an uneasy one. "Pirates? Master Wendel, there have not been pirates in this region for well over five hundred years. Rogue was and is, of no great interest to them. Pirates care only for riches, and we have none. And besides, why would they even try to attack us? Many of our people are warriors? As for the creature, it's probably just a bit of bad weather that's making the waves swell."

Wendel sighed. "Will all due respect, Mayor, I don't think that it's just the weather, me and Kongol heard it moving. Whatever it is, it's definitely alive!" he replied in earnest.

The mayor was still dismissive. "I'm sorry, Master Wendel, but I am in a meeting at the moment with these gentlemen. Please, may I address your concern later?"

Wendel groaned. "Sir, I did not run all the way up here to be dismissed. I strongly believe that our people are in danger and I am disinclined to leave until you do something," Wendel retorted stubbornly.

The mayor sighed deeply. "Master Wendel--"

A tall man, bald and muscular, wearing a pair of brown pants and boots, but no shirt stepped forth, cutting the mayor off. "Mayor, if I may? Pirates you say, young man? I'm sorry to say that I see no ship," he said in a strange tone.

"Do not question my integrity, sir," Wendel said briskly.

"You should trust him, Darione. Honor. Honor makes for integrity and he has both," Marleus said as he stepped out from behind the corner. Wendel looked to the mayor, whom wore a frantic expression. Wendel almost jumped in surprise as he realized immediately what was going on. He kicked himself for not realizing it sooner.

"You're pirates! All of you! That accident you were in, Marleus! You're the only survivor off a pirate ship!"

Marleus laughed. "I only let you think that. As it turns out, I'm a _captian_ of a pirate ship, you pathetic idiot! I'm commander and chief of the fine ship, Black Mercy! I had them drop me off here and make it look like an accident."

"What the devildom?! Why the hell would you have them do that? Why are you here?" Wendel demanded, instantly going into a defensive stance.

"IT'S AS I'VE SAID! WE HAVE NOTHING! LEAVE OUR TOWN ALONE!" the mayor yelled desperately.

Marleus and the rest of the pirates laughed openly, making Wendel scowl. "Ah, but you are living proof of the treasure that this island holds. Your people are so strong, you'll bring a decent price from our buyer," he chuckled.

Wendel was horrified. "You plan to sell us into slavery?!" he cried in shock.

"Not everyone. You gave me quite a headache. You and that old man. We might just kill the two of you," Marleus answered with a grin.

Wendel moved to an offensive stance. "I don't believe that just the four of you can accomplish that goal, because if that was your plan, I'm putting an end to it right now! Release the mayor!" Wendel threatened.

Marleus raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think we're that stupid? That we would conquer with just four men?"

Wendel gave him a mischievous smile. "Actually, knowing you, yes I do."

"Smartass. I'll teach you!" the man named Darione grumbled.

He withdrew a saber-like dagger he had hidden in his belt, and ran at Wendel. Darione slashed air as Wendel ducked and took the pirate's legs out from underneath him with a sweeping kick. A wooden chair was launched through the air, targeting Wendel's head. Wendel looked up just in time to dodge as the furnishing crashed into a wall and splintered. Wendel found the other two men of the company charging him together. Both reached him and threw punches on either side of him. Wendel quickly blocked the punch from the left with his forearm and then leaned heavily on his left leg as he lifted his right up swiftly in a back kick to block the other.

Once he had successfully parried, the young martial artist proceeded on his own offensive by kicking the attacker to his right in the face, sending him sprawling down the stairs. Once he had done that, quick as lightening Wendel grabbed his other opponent's wrist with his blocking hand, twirled under the pirate's arm and then tossed him over backwards. By this time, Darione had gotten up again, and in his blind rage, collided strait with Wendel's fist. A few droplets of blood landed on the floor along with some gold-filled teeth, and their owner. With all three of his companions rendered harmless, Marleus snorted, but then smiled as Wendel turned to him.

"What's the matter? Too afraid to face me yourself? I don't blame you, with the way I kicked your ass back at the docks," Wendel growled.

"You've got talent, I'll give you that. However, I really don't think you can save your town. No matter how good you think you are, you don't stand a chance against the Lethandarik," he laughed.

"The what?" Wendel rephrased, confused.

"Why don't you see for yourself? Goodbye, you pest!" he shouted with glee and suddenly a shrill cry rang through the air. Without warning, large, tubular, and snake-like vines shot through the open windows of the building, filling the rooms and halls with their mass. Wendel had to quickly jump aside to avoid being crushed beneath them. A panicked scream filled the room, and Wendel looked up to find Rogue's mayor suspended upside-down by his foot and he was rapidly being dragged across the room to the window. Marleus laughed as he jumped onto one of the vines, which he suddenly realized were actually gigantic tentacles.

"Farewell, I wish you a slow, painful death you brat!" He cackled.

Grabbing a sharp piece of wood that had once been part of a chair leg, Wendel rushed towards the mayor, but it was too late, He was dragged screaming in terror out of the window. Wendel didn't have time to reflect on it, he had problems of his own. He could hear water rushing from down below and the building began to shake. The creature had punctured holes in the walls in the levels below, and had apparently also knocked the support columns loose. There was a loud crash as one of platforms below collapsed into the rising water. Wendel glanced out the window. There was no sign of the creature. Wendel had to struggle to stay balanced as the floor he was on gave a violent shake and began to cave in. The water would soon drag the whole building under in an inescapable current.

"This is just not my day," Wendel groaned and quickly did a rolling dive out of the window into the ocean water below.

The turbulent water became calm under the surface and the salt stung the young man's eyes as he swam to shore. Wendel took a deep gasp of breath as he crawled up onto the beach. He had failed to save the mayor . . . . Wendel sighed to himself. At least the pirates were gone and he had lost the monster . . .

A sharp pain gripped his lower leg and Wendel was suddenly hoisted painfully into the air, however not before a large wave washed over him and he swallowed a lung-full of seawater. When he was in the air and the water had cleared off of his face, Wendel found himself to be staring into the large, orange eyes of a bizarre monster at least thirty times his size.

The creature appeared to be the size of a great whale, and the monster's body was orangish-pink all over. The creature's body looked like a cross between an octopus and a jellyfish; its head looked like an octopus, only with a mushroom-shaped jelly sac on its head. The creature, as Wendel observed had far more than eight tentacles, more like thirty wisps of flesh thick enough to be considered "legs". Wendel's eyes grew wide, unlike an octopus, what Wendel had considered to be the nose opened into a large, gapping mouth with several rows off jagged, serrated teeth.

"Oh shit!" Wendel yelped and began to struggle desperately to get loose. His attempts were no avail, because the Lethandarik proceeded to wrap another tentacle around his waist and constrict him. Wendel kicked hard with his one free foot and was only rewarded with a sharp, burning ache in his shin. A few droplets of blood fell from somewhere above and landed on Wendel's nose. Looking upwards, he noticed a claw-shaped barb that had stabbed into his leg.

A moment later saw the flash off light off metal, and was promptly dropped onto the sandy beach, along with a wiggling tentacle that gushed blood from the point of separation. Looking up, Kongol landed beside him with his axe dripping blood and yanked the coiled limb off of Wendel's midsection. Wendel leaned over and dislodged the barb from his leg.

"Thanks Kongol! That was close!" he gasped as he got to his feet.

"Wendel good fighter, but creature is strong, Perhaps even stronger than Kongol," he replied in concern and yielded aside as a tentacle came crashing down, and he chopped it off as it hit the sand.

"Kongol! Become a dragoon! Together you and Master Haschel can defeat this thing!" Wendel urged as he rolled under a whipping appendage. However, returning to his feet, Wendel stumbled slightly. He felt dizzy.

"Wendel okay?" Kongol asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine," he assured, though with a little uncertainty. "Kongol, I'll cover you while you transform!" he added.

"Kongol no longer a dragoon! Kongol only fight as Kongol is!" the large warrior answered.

"What!?" Wendel yelled, clearly surprised. Wendel felt his world begin to spin again. If Kongol wasn't a dragoon anymore then who . . .? "It doesn't matter right now!" Wendel shouted aloud, more to himself than anyone. "Kongol, can you hold him? I'm going to get Master Haschel!" he shouted.

"Go quickly!" Kongol called urgently.

Wendel ran in the direction of the house, but that's when he realized he wasn't fine. A fresh surge of dizziness caught him unaware and he went sprawling into the sand. A wave of pain moved throughout his body and slowly the world began to fade. Wendel could make out the shape of a leather boot and a faint and far away voice speak out to him like whisper in the wind.

"Wendel? Wendel? Can you hear me?" the voice asked, but Wendel couldn't speak, his body was beginning to go stiff with paralysis. "Poison . . ." he heard the voice mumble and something touched his shin. Then something was pressed against his palm and he saw a flash of bright light, but afterward the teenager felt warmth in him again as his limbs began to feel loose. His sight came back, and what was hazy before came into focus. Wendel pushed himself out of the sand and brushed himself off.

"That was a nasty sting," Wendel heard Haschel remark from behind him.

"Master Haschel! Pirates have taken the mayor! Oh, forgive me master, I have failed you! Master, there's a creature on the rampage! We need the power of a dragoon!" Wendel urged.

"Then Kongol . . .hmm. I see. There is another time and place for asking questions," the old man mumbled.

""Master, hurry!" Wendel begged,

Haschel glanced calmly into the desperate eyes of his young student. "I can't," he said.

Wendel appeared as though someone had shot him. "Why!? You said it was okay to use the power of the dragoon spirit in an emergency! Our island is under attack! Surely I think this is an emergency!" he stammered.

"Calm in a state of emergency is good. Honestly, people have lost all patience! Especially for us old people! I--"

"MASTER!" Wendel shouted desperately.

Haschel coughed. "Umm, right. Now, if you would have let me finish boy, I cant use the power, as much as I don't want to admit it, I'm too old and frail. However, I do know someone that can," Haschel confessed.

"Who then!?" Wendel exclaimed. "We really need them right now!" he added.

Haschel took Wendel's hand in his old, rough one, placed something warm and smooth his hand, then pushed his disciple's arm back to him gently. Wendel opened his hand and another flash of purple light blinded his eyes.

"Master . . I . . " he stuttered, clearly out of words.

Haschel raised an eyebrow. "What are you waiting for?"

Wendel nodded, bowed, and closed his eyes. He didn't know exactly what to do, but somehow it seemed like the stone was telling him how. The transformation that ensued was instinct, fueled by Wendel's urgency. Power began to surge all around him and purple, white-hot lightening began to rain down all around. It seemed to Wendel that he had entered another dimension as he glanced around himself. Armor, some of the most beautiful Wendel had ever seen, had conformed around the entire of his legs. He noticed that as the lightening around him flashed, branches would streak off and touch his body, causing armor to blink into existence from the one, tiny spark of electricity. An almost triangular breastplate appeared this time, lavender in color, with a large emerald in the center that was in the shape of a diamond. Wendel noted with surprise that tiny emeralds had appeared all over his armor in places strategic to its décor. Wendel suddenly became aware of his weight increasing, it felt like someone had just placed fifty pounds of extra weight on his shoulders. He felt the headband he wore harden, it too had become metal. A surge of energy, like pure lightening itself, overtook his body and to give his newfound strength a test, he snapped his hand out, finding that his hand also to be armored all the way up to the shoulder.

"KI-YAH!" he bellowed and lightening exploded from his fist.

Wendel saw that he was back in his original reality, and master Haschel was smiling broadly. Wendel glanced down at his extended fist with astonishment, The armor fit him perfectly and he felt more powerful than ever. Wendel looked to Haschel, whom signaled with his eyes for Wendel to look down.

"Wha--I'm flying!" the young man exclaimed in shock. Looking to his left he saw a purple dragon's wing with cream-colored folds. Sure enough there was another, identical wing to his right.

Haschel nodded his approval. "Right. Now, go make some calamari!" he said with a smile.

A few test flaps and directions from Haschel found Wendel swiftly back to the coastline, where a bloodied-up Kongol, along with a few brave citizens of the town were fighting desperately trying to keep the creature from coming ashore. Wendel thought to himself for a moment. If he attacked the creature directly, it might sting him again. He needed a ranged weapon. . . . A streak of lightening flashed across the horizon, as if it were a hint from fate. Something inside the young man sparked, and it was though he had been born a dragoon. He suddenly knew how to control thunder!

"Water plus lightening, equals fried fish," he said to himself with a grin. "KONGOL! EVERYONE, GET BACK!" Wendel called loudly.

Kongol looked up at him in surprise, but didn't question him. People all over were pulling back and looking to the sky with hope. Wendel realized then that the dragoons had been and would always be the people's greatest hope. They were guardians, and Wendel couldn't express in words or even thoughts how honored, and how unworthy he was to be one. He just felt . . .incredible.

Once everyone had retreated from around the general vicinity, Wendel let his instinct guide him. He soared high above the Lethandarik and concentrated on the power of the dragon within. He pulled his arm upwards in a ninety-degree bend and clenched his fist. Lightening surged forth from his skin and through his armor, creating a sparking ball on his hand. Wendel took aim and saw a gleaming, crackling ring appear beneath the sea monster.

"ATOMIC MIND!" He yelled and clenched his fist tighter. Beams of lightening swirled together from the ring, creating a column of pure lightening that engulfed the Lethandarik and sent out a charge in all directions. There was an explosion of light and a loud shriek, before a spiked tentacle shot forth after the teenager. Wendel didn't even flinch and watched as the flailing appendage fell lifelessly into the water, just short of him. Wendel gagged as he landed, the smell of burnt fish was unpleasantly fragrant.

Wendel was utterly fatigued and fell to his knees. He felt the gritty texture of sand and realized that his armor had disappeared. Kongol came quickly to Wendel's side, making his way through the dense crowd of awed spectators that had gathered at the shore.

"Wendel do well for first-time dragoon. Can Wendel stand?" he asked.

Wendel panted, but nodded. "I could use a hand up, though," he replied.

Kongol grinned and pulled him to his feet. Wendel could hear the crowd cheering.

"We are saved!" he heard one person yell.

"Thank Soa!" Another shouted.

"Oh Bless you, Master Wendel," a third voice called. These we just three among the most common phrases used. Wendel could feel himself blush, he wasn't sure that he deserved that much praise, but he smiled anyway.

Haschel came out of the crowd. "That was impressive Wendel, I must say," he praised, making the young warrior's heart jump for joy.

Though the smile was soon replaced by a frown. "Master, I have failed you again. They took the mayor and will be miles away from here by now . . . ."

Haschel sighed. "You can't expect to win every battle, Wendel," the old warrior comforted.

"But Master, I can't just leave our mayor to those pirates!" the young man said with conviction.

"Nobody here said you should. I think you should go after them immediately. I believe you are more than strong enough, you have learned almost everything I have to teach you," Haschel answered serenely.

Wendel looked hurt. "Who would take care of you, Master? You are like my father. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you," Wendel explained.

Kongol went to Haschel's side. "Kongol take care of good friend Haschel while young friend Wendel away. Kongol agree with Haschel, Wendel should go after pirates quickly," he assured.

Wendel got a determined look on his face, one of utter seriousness. "Then I will go prepare on the double. I won't let you down, Master, I promise. But please Master, do take care of yourself. You too, Kongol," he said with emotion, and with a respectful bow to them both, he left.


	15. A Visit to Seles

-1Author's Note: Okay, I promise I will stay with these characters for the next couple of chapters and not jump around to different people. Thanks for reading and reviewing,

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon, Sony Entertainment does.

A Visit to Seles

The delicious smell of brambleberry pie being baked and the sight of Shana at the kitchen stove greeted Dart Feld as he entered into the house. Hearing him enter, Shana turned around and smiled.

"Hi honey! Did you have good time in town today?" she asked. Dart nodded simply, making some of his white-blonde hair fall into his face. "Well, that's good," she chimed happily.

Dart walked over to their wooden dinner table and sat down. "Umm . . .Shana?" Dart called hesitantly.

Shana turned around again. "Yes, Dart?"

"Uh . . .don't you think all this is a little much? I mean, you've been in the kitchen all day since the moment I told you that Albert, Emille, and Alexandra were arriving tonight," he said in earnest.

Shana looked both surprised and offended. "Why, Dart! I'm ashamed! Of course this is not too much! We haven't seen Albert and his family for almost a year! Or . . .is this just your way of criticizing my food again? Shana said offended, putting her slender hands on her hips.

"I'd go with a negative on choice B, dad," came a male voice from the doorway as Dart and Shana's son Tiydus popped in. Dart managed a half-laugh, as Shana made an angry face at him.

"He's right. I agree with Tiydus on this one," came another, almost identical voice. Shana and Dart's second son, Remus agreed as he too entered the kitchen.

"So what have you boys been up to?" Dart asked them, breaking away from the conversation with Shana.

They both shrugged at the same time, which was funny to some extent to Dart, because his sons always thought a lot like. In fact, his children were so alike it's scary, they were twins, identical twins, save for one thing. Dart could never completely grasp how both boys looked exactly like he did when he was young. Both twins had his nose, his chin, his ears, and the same slightly pointed face. They both were six feet tall, just like him, and were lean and muscular like him also. Both had the same piercing, cerulean blue eyes that he did and the same, unruly spiky hair. Though, in appearance there was one thing that you could easily tell them apart. While Tiydus looked exactly like Dart because his hair was blonde, Remus differed because his was red. Oddly, neither Dart nor Shana had ancestries with flame-colored hair, so they didn't know why Remus had it.

Though they looked so much alike and could practically finish each other's sentences sometimes, if Tiydus ever dyed his hair red, there would still be a way to tell them apart. Alike though they were in appearance, their personalities couldn't have been more different. Tiydus had an independent, strong, and outgoing persona, although at times he could be quite temperamental. Remus on the other hand, was quite the opposite. He was shy, quiet, and reserved. Both boys, Dart thought, had gentle hearts and free spirits. He smiled a little at the thought. Those aspects had come directly from Shana.

"Jeez, Is there ever a time when you two aren't up to the infamous nothing?" Dart asked teasingly.

"Maybe, maybe not," Tiydus answered with a mischievous grin.

"Then again, if we were up to something we probably wouldn't tell you," Remus added.

"Well that really doesn't matter, because we don't have to worry about our boys misbehaving do we now?" Shana said, casting them a motherly glare.

"Of course not, mother. We are fully grown now. It's not like we still play childish pranks," Remus replied in earnest, making Tiydus snicker, but he said nothing.

"Speaking of which, I forgot to tell you boys that Albert, Emille, and Alexandra will be here soon. We got the message this morning. Why don't you boys go upstairs and clean off?" Shana requested.

Tiydus and Remus both nodded at the same time, then left together down to the bath hall in their large house. Upon arriving, the baths were already prepared. Tiydus reached for the rim of his shirt, which was covered in dirt and soaked with sweat, and pulled it off over his head. He glanced over his muscular torso and abdomen and found a thin, bleeding scratch on his side.

"You got me good in that last one, Rem," Tiydus remarked to his brother, whom walked to the other side other side of the bathroom where there was another tub, equal in size to the first. Remus pulled a thick, linen curtain across the room, which divided it equally, and began to undress also on the side opposite his brother. He too, noticed a scratch across his side, but also one across his right thigh.

"Yeah, but it seems that you got me better, bro. I've got two scratches," the redhead admitted.

Both Tiydus and Remus, like their father were master swordsmen. They had been trained expertly by their father every day since they were five, and had enjoyed every moment. However, as the style of each brother grew and their skills expanded, each developed unique techniques. Tiydus had discovered that his expertise, like his father before him, lie in the use of a broadsword. Contrastingly, Remus had found that he preferred the curved samurai blades of the north, and in addition, he wielded not just one, but two. The boys had long since completed their training, but it was a joy for both of them to spar for practice, and for bragging rights. The two had conducted such a fight earlier, but it had ended in a draw, or so they had thought, until Dart had called them back to the house.

"Hmm. I guess that means I win," Tiydus called over.

Remus laughed and plunged under the bathwater. "Not hardly," he replied, resurfacing.

He heard the water break as Tiydus too dipped under. "Well, we'll just see then, I still think I won, but I challenge you to a rematch later. Anyway, I can't believe we finally get to see Alex today!" Tiydus exclaimed happily.

"I know, it's been a long time. It's been what, a year? How long do you think they'll stay?" Remus replied.

"That will probably depend on how busy King Albert is, but I hope it will be a while. I've really missed them, especially Alex. It's more fun than usual with her here," Tiydus answered.

"Tiydus, she's a princess, remember? King Albert probably won't want us taking her on hikes or unladylike events anymore. Anyway, do you really think she'll be in the mood to adventure? Their carriage was attacked by bandits and she was missing for two weeks! I don't think she'll be all that excited by climbing rocks when she's been through all that!" Remus reminded.

"But I bet you she wouldn't be bored by it either. What I'm really concerned about is the fact that King Albert said Alex got hurt pretty badly and that's why the trip here was delayed as long as it is. I swear if she isn't okay when I see her, I will personally kill the bandit that hurt her!" Tiydus exclaimed.

"I'd help you for sure," Remus assured, "I'm sure she's okay though, Tiydus, Alex can take care of herself."

"You're right Rem, Alex is definitely tough," Tiydus agreed.

After a brief discussion, Tiydus and Remus had both emerged from their respective tubs, squeaky-clean and with towels around their waists. Both grabbed their combs and began to groom their unruly hair, but to no avail. Tidyus' spikes were neatly brushed, but not even, however he put his comb down.

"Dashing as always," he said as he looked himself over in the mirror, "This is good enough for me. It's kind of sad though, isn't it? I mean, we can battle almost everything, but not our hair? I swear it's a battle I'll probably never win," he sighed, resigned to the fact that he was as pleased with his golden locks as he was going to be.

"You and me both, brother," Remus laughed, using the word with both the informal and familial sense.

Tiydus chuckled and shook his head. "Okay, that one was bad," he remarked.

"Made you laugh though," Remus insisted as the two brothers went into their separate rooms to dress.

Both boys were downstairs in a matter of minutes, with both wearing identical black pants and boots, however both had chosen a different color sleeveless shirt. Tiydus' was blue, and Remus' was orange. Shana came over to the table and placed a hot pad in the center of the table.

"Oh! Much better!" Shana exclaimed upon seeing them. "You both look so handsome," she added.

"Hey, where'd dad go?" Tiydus asked as Shana took off her oven mitts.

"He went outside to greet Albert and his family, which is where we're going. I just wanted you two to look presentable before we meet them," she informed.

"Are they already here?" Remus asked.

"Not yet, but the carriage is coming up the street. Can't you hear the commotion?" their mother asked.

Remus and Tiydus listened in, and heard with no difficulty the tumult outside. Together mother and sons left the house and joined Dart in the streets. A tan carriage drawn by four white stallions with gleaming manes came slowly down the street, accompanied by many knights clad in the heavy uniform of Bale.

"MAKE WAY FOR THE ROYAL FAMILY!" he heard one yell.

People all over the streets of Seles parted with cheers of approval. "Long live King Albert!" Some shouted.

"God bless Serdio!" came another cry from the masses.

Despite everything going on, Tiydus and Remus stood side by side motionless, but not without anticipation. Minutes that seemed like hours passed, until at last the gold-rimmed carriage came to a halt in front of the house. Two armored soldiers in blue and white stepped in front of the door and each opened one side. There came from the carriage a thick, tan boot and the tip of an emerald green fabric as King Albert stepped out of the carriage holding the fair hand of Queen Emille. The king kindly helped his beautiful wife down the steps then turned to Dart, who bowed.

"Dart . . ." Albert said, sounding hurt. "You know better than that," he said with a gentle rebuke.

Dart stood strait, with a smile. "It's good to see you, Albert," he said as he shook hands with the king and then pulled him into an embrace. The two men broke apart and Albert turned to Shana. He knelt before her and kissed her hand, making Shana giggle.

"Welcome back, Albert," she said happily.

Likewise, Queen Emille had politely curtsied to Dart and then she and Shana hugged. "Oh, it feels like old times," Emille reminisced.

Albert looked to Tiydus and Remus, whom both formally bowed to him. He laughed softly. "And the two of you know better than that as well. Wow, you two have really grown since I last saw you. You're what, twenty-one now?"

They both nodded together. "Your majesty, if I may ask, where is Ale--" Tiydus began just as a slender foot in a high-heeled shoe stepped out of the carriage, with the shoe belonging to the foot of Princess Alexandra in her baby-pink dress. Her sandy blonde hair was frizzled and her eyes seemed to droop.

"Ah Alex, you're awake," Albert laughed.

"Hmm? Where are we? Are we there yet?" she yawned sleepily. Emille and Shana laughed together. Alex's eyes grew wide as she looked around. "Oh! Oops!" she blushed. She saw blues eyes lock upon her and she was overcome with a sense of familiarity. She suddenly smiled with joy and ran up to the twins.

"Tiydus! Remus! She called in glee and ran up to them. Alex wrapped her arms around Tiydus' midsection. "Oh, how I have really missed you guys!" she exclaimed as Tiydus hugged her back.

"I can tell," Tiydus grinned and let her go.

Alexandra then gave Remus a hug, which he also returned. Out of the corner of his eye, Remus noticed a subliminal blush on his brother's face. His crush on Alex was everything but obvious to everyone but her it seemed. Remus was suddenly aware that he wasn't breathing.

"Alex, please! My gut!" he begged, out of breath.

She looked up at him. "Oh, sorry Remus. I guess I'm getting overexcited," she apologized.

"You've gotten stronger," Remus observed.

"By the looks of things, so have you two! My God, I can't believe it's really been a year!" She exclaimed.

"It's been far too long for all of us," Shana interjected.

"Let's go inside," Dart suggested.

Once inside, and away from the crowd, Shana turned to her sons. "Why don't you two show Alex to her room while your father and I talk to Albert and Emille?"

Once more, they nodded unintentionally together. "You remember where your room is, don't you?" Remus asked.

Alexandra nodded. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Just asking, it's been a long time," Remus remarked with a smile.

"Do you want us to go with you anyway?" Tiydus asked.

"Of course! I want to try and catch up with you two," she answered as they turned out of the hall and into one of the guest bedrooms. This particular room had once been a nursery for the twins, but now it had elegant wooden furniture and a canopy bed instead.

Alex walked to the bed and sat down, unbuckling her shoes. "I really hate these things. Boots are so much more comfortable," she groaned.

"May we sit with you?" Remus asked politely.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Absolutely not! This is only _your house_," she said teasingly, rousing a grin from both brothers.

Tiydus took a seat to the princess' right and Remus to her left. "So, how goes it in Bale?" Tiydus asked.

Alex sighed. "Oh, same as usual, although my Aunt Lisa did come to visit," she answered.

"Forgive me, but I gotta ask. What happened to your carriage on the last crossing you tried? I heard you were attacked by bandits and King Albert said you got hurt," Remus added with concern.

"Are you alright?" Tiydus asked seriously.

Alex smiled. "I'm alright, really. Well, it's like the rumors say, our carriage was attacked by bandits. Dad went out to fight and mom and me . . ."

Tiydus and Remus listened intently as Alexandra carefully recounted the story and most of the details to them. She did however, leave out Tohan, Kamuy, and Martel. She had given her word that she would keep their location and their current situation a secret. She felt bad about only telling the semi-truth to her closest friends though . . .but, to honor her word, she had to. It wasn't like she was actually lying though, everything she told them was true, just minus a few details. Once she had finished, both Tiydus and Remus both sat in amazement.

"Wow, you survived all that time by foraging?" Remus commented, awed.

Alex nodded. "I must say, after a while the food gets really boring," she said and snorted with laughter. Remus was content, and glad she was safe.

"Where did Ikmir cut you?" Tiydus asked.

Alexandra brushed a strand of hair off her left cheek and traced her fingers along a trail across her cheekbone. "Well, he got me here, and on my leg," she answered and pulled her dress halfway up her thigh, where a thin, white line was visible. "Yeah . . .but doctor Samuel said the scar with eventually heal," she added, seeing the concern on their faces.

"Well, aren't you modest?" Tiydus teased.

"Yeah, showing off battle scars isn't exactly ladylike," Remus added with a grin.

"Well, if your offended then you shouldn't be looking," she said with a playful smile and laughter in her voice.

"She got you on that one, Rem," Tiydus laughed.

"Tiydus, Remus, Alexandra!" Shana's voice echoed up the stairs.

"It must be time for dinner," Remus announced and got up.

Tiydus looked at Alexandra. "Shall we?" he asked and extended his hand out to her.

She smiled and took his hand as he pulled her up. Everyone was already seated at the dinner table when they arrived. The twins took their respective seats, and Alexandra sat between her parents. Throughout the meal, Alex could see Tiydus and Remus whispering to each other and Shana gave them a reprimanding look. Alex smiled inwardly. They hadn't changed at all, and she was glad. The world was constantly changing and to some degree, Alexandra didn't want it to. It gave her relief, however, to see her friends still playful as children. The dinner went by with mostly small talk until at last dessert was brought out. It was then that the question of bandits came up.

"Albert, was your trip here safe this time?" Shana asked quietly. Dart in turn gave her a glare.

Albert wasn't offended though. "It's alright, Dart. Our trip was, for the most part, smooth," he answered, glancing at Alexandra, whom turned away and pretended to be interested in her food.

Remus looked to Tiydus, whom was looking at Alexandra. It didn't take much to see that there was something troubling Serdio's princess under the surface. Remus also deduced further that the problem was between Alex and her parents.

Shana nodded. "That's good to hear," she answered while cutting the golden crust of the dessert pie. A sweet smell, like candy, filled the air. Shana put a slice of pie on each plate and reached for Alexandra's. "Would you like a slice of brambleberry pie, Alexandra?" Shana asked pleasantly.

"What? NO! I mean, no, thank you," she replied hastily with a little laugh.

"Alexandra! I'm surprised at you! You are being very rude to Shana! Apologize!" Emille demanded in embarrassment.

Alex turned to Shana. "I'm sorry miss Shana, I guess I just ate to much. I'm not feeling well, so if you'll excuse me . . ." she apologized and without another word she wiped her mouth on her napkin and left.

"What's going on?" Dart asked in earnest.

Albert sighed and put his head down on his hand. "It's Alex. She wants to join the knighthoods! But she is a princess! She can't be a knight, she has too much responsibility to go gallivanting off to battle! She could get hurt, or even killed, and then my heart would be broken and Serdio would be in chaos without an heir. She's so proud of having fought that bandit, and since she did, she's been doing nothing but pestering us to let her join the army . . ."Albert sighed in frustration.

"She is our daughter first and foremost, and we don't want to see anything happen to her," Emille explained, rubbing Albert's back to comfort him.

"Hmm. I can see why that frustrates you. Alexandra is a woman now. She can decide what's best for herself. I mean, maybe you should sit down and listen to her a while, she why she feels the way she does," Shana reasoned.

Remus turned to Tiydus. "Do you think we should go see her?" he asked his brother.

Tiydus nodded. "You didn't have to ask me, I was already going to anyway," he answered truthfully. "May we please be excused as well?" the blonde asked respectfully to his parents. Dart nodded and the two boys went to Alexandra's room.

The door was bolted shut, so Tiydus knocked three times. There was no answer. "Alex, are you there? It's Tiydus," he called gently.

"And Remus," the redhead added, announcing himself.

There was movement within the room and then the door opened. Alex poked her head out and her green eyes depicted her discomfort. "You guys, I don't really want to talk right now," she said sourly and made to shut the door.

"Come on Alex, it's not like we're going to yell at you. We just wanted to make sure you're alright," Tiydus reasoned.

Alex sighed. Normally she wouldn't have been inclined to speak with anyone, but there was a gentle tone in Tiydus' voice that was somehow soothing her distress. "Oh alright," she relented and opened the door fully to let them in.

"We heard about what's going on," Tiydus began gently.

"Did you?" Alex asked somewhat hotly.

Remus sighed. Tact was something his brother still struggled with at times. "Yes, we did. It sounds very frustrating," Remus said sympathetically.

Alex softened up a little. "It's not that I don't love my parents, and I don't want to be disrespectful either, but they just won't listen to me. I mean, I'm sure if I had been born a boy they'd let me join the knighthoods . . .they are right about the fact that I love to fight and spar. I love the feeling of the wind whipping across my body as I move. But, being a knight isn't just about fighting. It's much more than that. It's honor and doing the right thing. It's a way of life. To me, the most noble thing a ruler can do is defend their kingdom, their people. I want to fight for my people. I would proudly ride out with my army and I would gladly die beside them. It would be an honor to serve my country by doing more than just sitting on a throne and making decisions. I could be so much more than that . . .I just wish I could make my father see that. Do you two think I'm irresponsible?" she breathed passionately.

"No," they both said together, making her laugh a little.

"You just want to help the best way you know how. That's not selfish at all. Your heart is in the right place," Tiydus answered.

"You're very patriotic. It's actually quite inspiring," Remus added.

The teenage princess sighed and shook her head. "You two. You flatter me."

Tiydus returned her grin. "Of course, we don't want to be beheaded. There is nothing more dangerous than a PMSing princess."

Alex snorted with laughter. "Okay, that does it," she giggled and in one, fast movement she launched one of her bed's pillows at Tiydus.

He quickly ducked and the pillow hit Remus, whom had been laughing at Tiydus' last joke, in the face. The pillow slid off his face onto the floor. Alex covered her mouth.

"Oh! I'm sorry Remus, that wasn't meant for you!" she apologized quickly.

Remus picked up the pillow with a smirk. Tiydus looked at him and then at Alexandra. "PILLOW FIGHT!" Remus shouted with mirth, and swung the pillow at his brother's head.

Tiydus dove onto the bed, reaching for a pillow of his own and Alex snatched one too and rolled off of the bed in one movement. She lunged at Remus, whom rolled onto the floor to avoid a collision with the pillow Tiydus had picked up. Alex's and Tiydus' pillows crashed together and Remus smashed his into the mix. Several strikes later, feathers were flying. Tiydus had hit Alex twice, once in the head and once in the stomach, and Remus four times. Alex had smacked both Tiydus and Remus five times each, and Remus had hit Alex three times and his brother only twice.

Remus picked up another pillow. "Duel pillow action!"

Tiydus smirked and turned his pillow horizontally like a shield. "Bring it on," he dared.

Alex sighed. "Leave me out of this one," she laughed and jumped onto the bed.

"Fear not, fair lady!" Tiydus said sarcastically and stepped in front of the bed defensively.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Oh brother, brother," he laughed. "Prepare to die!" he added and swung his pillows in a whirlwind.

The boys were so busy trying to attack and defend and Alexandra was so busy watching and laughing that no one heard Queen Emille and Shana enter. Likewise, as they were engaged in conversation, neither saw the pillows before it was too late. Tiydus and Remus swung simultaneously, catching Shana right in the middle.

The pillows exploded into a feathery cloud and the room went silent as Tiydus and Remus stared at each other in horror. Shana looked at each of her sons slowly.

"WHAT IN BLAZES IS GOING ON!?" she yelled looking around the room.

Tiydus and Remus both looked at the floor with their hands behind their backs.

"Umm . . .well . . .we just . . ." Tiydus began.

"Just what?" Shana demanded. "Showing off, or trying to ruin my good pillows?"

"Come on, mom. . . ." Remus pleaded.

"Actually we were having a pillow fight, Mrs. Feld. I started it. I'm REALLY sorry and I'll replace the pillows," Alexandra lied quickly. Shana looked at her, as well as Queen Emille.

"You started this, Alexandra? What on Endiness? I would have thought you'd be better behaved! I'm VERY disappointed!" Emille scolded.

Shana sighed. "It's okay, Emille. I never liked those pillows anyway. I guess everybody's excited about this visit. It's alright Alexandra. Anyway, you two--" she said addressing the twins, "are going to clean up this mess tomorrow morning. Alex can stay in another bedroom for tonight."

"Yes ma'am," the boys said together.

Shana sighed a little. "It's been a very long day," she said.

"Come, Alexandra," Emille said and beckoned her daughter to follow. Alexandra downcast her eyes as she walked past her friends.

"Thank you," they whispered together.

"Welcome," she whispered barely audible. After Alexandra and Emille left, Shana looked at her sons again.

"Sorry mom," Remus apologized quickly.

Tiydus nodded. "We'll get started cleaning up right now," he added. Shana nodded and left.

Remus sighed as he started to grab handfuls of feathers. "Sad part is, I actually had fun beating the stuffing out of these," Remus laughed.

Tiydus chuckled softly. "Me too."

Remus grinned mischievously. "I told you she'd be okay, Tiydus," he teased.

Tiydus looked at his brother. "I know you did. Quit teasing me."

"Tiydus have you ever heard the word 'obvious'?" Remus continued.

Tiydus grabbed another fistful of feathers. "What do you mean, obvious?"

"Dude, you are so sweet on Alex it's funny. I mean, maybe you should tell her you've got the hots for her. That is, if you haven't already given it away. You blush every time she hugs you, even though we've known her for a long time. And you're always staring at her. Seriously, everybody but her knows about it."

Tiydus sighed. "Stop it, Remus. You're right. I like her. So what?" he retaliated with a slight blush.

"You just 'like' her? You make it sound so trivial," Remus continued, although not in a mocking tone.

"What are you driving at?" Tiydus asked defensively.

"Admit it brother, you really, REALLY like her, maybe even love her. It's in the way you act. You can't hide it from me, I mean, come on! I'm your brother!" Remus remarked.

"Okay, fine. You win. You're right. To tell you the truth, I've loved her since we were little. . .I mean she's just amazing. She's so full of life and passionate about defending what she loves and to me, that gives her a strength that sets her apart from the other girls. She has a fierce determination and passion for justice and what's right. And yet, being a princess she still retains humility and places herself as an equal among her people. She's brave, funny, smart, and strong. And yet, even though she's strong, she's still gentle. Like when she smiles, her whole body glows with joy and that makes me happy too. I just . . .I just wish that I could be with her as more than a friend," he sighed.

Remus shook his head. "You've got it bad, bro. And besides, the fact that she's drop-dead gorgeous and has curves in all the right places has nothing to do with it?" he teased.

Tiydus smirked. "Shut up Remus!" he laughed and threw a handful of feathers at him.

"Oh come on! We're supposed to be picking up the mess, not making another one, remember?" Remus protested. A few minutes later the room was clean and the twins were on their way to their rooms.

Remus grinned as he opened his door. "Hey Tiydus," he called across the hall to his brother.

"What?" the blonde-headed twin replied.

"Obvious," he grinned, making Tiydus roll his eyes.

"Go to bed, Remus!" he laughed and shut his door.

In a way, Remus envied his brother's passion towards Alex, he didn't really know what it felt like to be that deep in love. Remus looked out his window into the sky. There was a full moon out. It was beautiful and it seemed to Remus like he could understand that the moon stood in the sky waiting, waiting for him to dream. He yawned and fell back onto his bed, asleep.

The next morning Remus awoke as usual, and threw on his pants and shirt. He casually walked into the kitchen where he found his father, mother, and King Albert sitting around the table enjoying breakfast and talking about the recent happenings in Serdio. King Albert noticed Remus come in.

"Good morning, Remus," he said brightly.

"Good morning your majesty, mom, dad," he answered. "Have any of you seen Tiydus?" Remus asked.

Shana nodded "Oh yes, he wanted you to meet him out back. He said you were going to go hiking," Shana answered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Is Alex going to come with us too, King Albert?" he asked. Usually, Alex always went with them.

"I'm sorry, Remus, Alexandra is going into town today with Shana and Emille. They're going to pick fabric for new pillows," he explained.

"Ah well, tell her that I wish her a joyous time and I will be back later," Remus replied courteously. Remus leaned over and kissed Shana on the cheek. "Bye mom, bye dad, King Albert," he said with a nod to them.

Remus walked back to his room and threw on his red-tinted armor. After throwing on his breastplate, the threw on his shoulder guard. His armor had been designed by the same man that had made his fathers and ergo, looked exactly the same. Lastly, Remus grabbed his twin swords which lie in their respective scabbards up against the wall. He put one onto his belt and slung the other across his back. Remus went to the front yard where he was greeted by Tiydus in in his almost identical armor. The only difference was Tiydus' armor was silver in color. Tiydus slung his broadsword over his shoulder.

"Ready Rem? Is Alex coming?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not, King Albert said she was going to town this morning with mom and Queen Emille," Remus answered.

"Or being forced rather, I'm guessing. Alex always loved to hike with us," Tiydus added.

"Either way, I'm ready, let's go," Remus insisted.

The twins walked out of Seles together and a short way into the forest beyond to their normal practice spot, a small clearing next to the forest's edge and a running river. Tiydus drew his sword, the platinum blade gleamed in the light.

"I've been working on my crush dance technique, and I've got it down," he said eyeing the clear orb clasped in a dragon's claw at the end of his sword.

Remus nodded and withdrew the samurai sword from his back. The handle of his swords were scarlet-red and held many diamond-shaped blood-red rubies in the hilt. Both his swords and Tiydus' had been a collaboration Yule gift from their father and King Albert. "my Volcano technique is coming along well too," he replied.

"Care to test it then?" Tiydus challenged and took a fighting stance with his sword out in front of him.

Remus and Tiydus fought well into the latter portion of the morning, when at last they decided to break for lunch. Though neither had refused to take such a break before this point until they had adequately tested their skills. The wind was rustling gently among the tree leaves as the boys ate. Remus' ears perked as he heard a slight creaking sound. It held his attention briefly, but then he dismissed it.

"man, I think I'm getting tired of sandwiches. We really need to learn how to cook," Tiydus remarked.

Remus laughed. "Correction. _You_ need to learn, I can cook just fine. Mom taught me," Remus retorted.

Tiydus made an innocent face. "_Momma taught me, momma taught me_," he mocked sarcastically. "Momma's boy," he added.

"There's nothing wrong with learning something new," Remus insisted, but it was then that he heard the noise again. It was coming from the tree above him. "Hey Tiydus, come here for a second," Remus whispered, motioning his brother over to him. When Tiydus came over, he pulled him up close. "Do you hear that?" he asked quietly.

Tiydus nodded. "it sounds like the tree branch is going to fall," he answered.

"the only way I would break without lightning or a strong wind is if somebody was standing on it," Remus observed.

Tiydus nodded again. "Might just be a bird or a squirrel though Rem."

"Better safe than sorry," Remus answered and quickly jumped up to the side, giving the tree branch a hard tap with his sword.

A loud gasp was heard and a cascade of blue fabric fell out of the tree, along with a mass of sandy-blonde hair.

"OW!" a loud voice squeaked. "My bum," it sighed. Both boys recognized that voice.

"Alex?!" Tiydus exclaimed in surprise and ran over to her.

The Serdian Princess brushed her long hair out of her face and dusted herself off.

"What were you doing?" Remus asked in slight amusement.

"Yeah. I thought you were supposed to be in town today," Tiydus agreed.

From where she sat, Alex looked up at them sarcastically. "Oh, I absolutely LOVE pillow fabric. I'm hurt, you guys! We always come here together!" she insisted. Remus and Tiydus both offered her a hand on either side, which she took as they pulled her to her feet.

"Well, we would have waited for you, if we'd known the trip was cancelled," Remus apologized.

"It wasn't," she replied simply.

Remus shook his head. "So you didn't go?" he asked.

"It's more like I left early. I wanted to be with you guys and hike and stuff like we used to, not sit around a cloth shop listening to my mother giving me decorating instructions. I don't know what good that will do me in the long run. Besides, they had already decided on a fabric . . " she answered with a slight bit of guilt in her voice, as she was tried to justify herself. Remus could tell she felt bad.

"In any case, you're more than welcome to stay with us for a while. You know you didn't exactly have to hide from us, you could have just walked up and said hello," Tiydus offered with a laugh.

"Yeah, I didn't want to disturb you guys, you looked really into your match," she admitted.

"Don't worry about it. You're here now, so the real fun will begin. Don't worry about your mom, we'll help you make up an excuse later," Remus added.

"Hungry?" Tiydus asked, handing her a piece of his lunch.

"No thank you," she declined gently.

"Say, how long were you in that tree anyway? Remus asked.

"Well, for about twenty minutes. I caught the end of your fight. You two are really impressive," she complimented sincerely.

"Thank you," the twins said in unison.

Alex smiled, but then sighed. "I wish I could fight like you guys. . . Then I would have been able to finish Ikmir," she said regretfully.

"You were amazing yourself Alex, from what I've heard. Don't be so hard on yourself," Remus comforted.

"I know, but I still can't help but think I had my chance and blew it. . . ." she sighed.

Tiydus looked to Remus, whom nodded in reply. "Well, if you want, we could teach you," Tiydus offered. "I mean, a couple of sword moves, and a few hand-to-hand techniques if you'd like," he explained.

Alex shrugged. "I'm a princess, remember?"

"So what?" Remus replied.

"So, if my parents find out, all three of us will be up to our necks in trouble," she said glumly.

Tiydus grinned. "Probably, but who said they have to know? I'm not going to tell them."

"Me either," Remus assured

Alexandra giggled. "I can't believe you guys!"

"Well, yes or no?" Tiydus teased.

"Okay, but I warned you!" she smiled.

"What would you like to learn first?" Remus asked.

The princess considered to herself a moment. "Well, how about sword fighting? I've had a little experience so it won't be completely foreign," she answered.

Remus unsheathed the sword at his waist and gave it to her. "here, you can borrow one of mine."

"Thanks," she replied in gratitude.

"Now, what have you been taught before?" Remus asked.

"I can swing and parry. That's kind of it. Pathetic, huh?" she said embarrassedly.

"No, it's not," Tiydus replied.

"Okay, let's try exchanging a few strikes," he announced, "I'll go slow," he assured and raised his sword to the ready.

Alex mimicked him.

"Okay then. Tiydus will you watch and make sure everything goes okay?" Remus requested, and his brother nodded. "Alright. On your guard," Remus began and took a slow swipe at Alexandra, which she blocked. "Good," Remus encouraged. "Again," he said.

And so the sword lessons went on for about half an hour, with Alexandra getting faster each time. She learned fast, Remus observed. He had been able to teach her a spinning strike and a roof-block in additon to sharpening her already existing skills. He was going to let Tiydus teach her hand-to-hand, in Remus' opinion his brother was better at it.

The sword lesson ended and the hand combat training began. Tiydus took o9ff his gauntlets and handed them, along with his sword to Remus.

"Okay then, even though you've not done this often, I'm sure you'll get the basic concept. Now, I want you to always face me like this, with your guard up," Tiydus instructed and placed Alex's hands in the guarding position. "With me so far?" he asked and she nodded. "Good. Now throw a punch at me," he instructed.

Alex was hesitant but then snapped her hand out towards Tiydus' gut. He caught her fist in the palm of his hand.

"Okay, that's good, but you'll want to do it faster, with more power. Twist into the strike with your hips next time, okay? Don't worry about hurting me, I'll be just fine," he assured.

She nodded as Tiydus walked back into position and gave her the signal. Alexandra punched again and this time was surprised by her own speed. However, Tiydus caught her hand again.

"Better, but I want you to focus more on where you're strike is going though," he coached.

"Think," Remus reminded as they moved back into their fighting stances.

Alexandra snapped her hand out as quick as she could, and to her surprise she felt impact. She had been so frustrated that she couldn't get the move right. Tiydus coughed and took a step back.

"Oh! I'm sorry Tiydus! I didn't mean to, I--" she began apologetically.

He held up his hand. "You got it. I have to say, you hit like a hurricane. I felt that, and I'm wearing armor."

Remus laughed from where he stood nearby watching. "Hit him again Alex, maybe you'll knock some sense back into him." Remus suddenly stopped laughing and grimaced.

Alex and Tiydus turned around and to their surprise there stood King Albert with his arms crossed.

"Uh, hi dad. What are you doing?" Alex asked uneasily.

The King shook his head. "I went for a walk. By the way, what exactly do you think you're doing?" he asked, making Alex cringe.

"Well--I--umm . . " she started.

Albert grinned. "You're doing well, but next time keep your guard up while you hit."

Alex's jaw dropped. "Aren't you going to yell at me or anything?" she asked in confusion.

King Albert looked slowly at the three. "You're with friends having a good time, so I don't mind. Just, don't let this go to your head. I'm still not letting you join the army. By the way, nobody tell Emille about this. If anybody asks, I didn't see anything. By the way, dinner is soon," he added and walked away with a gentle smile on his face.

For a few minutes the three just stared at each other.

"Uh, what just happened?" Tiydus asked.

"A miracle," Alex answered.

"Don't question it," Remus advised.

Tiydus turned back to Alexandra. "Okay then, let's work on sweeps." Within the next half hour Tiydus had successfully taught her how to sweep an opponents legs from under them and they were working on counter attacks.

Alex laughed, more at herself than anything. "I suck at this."

"The language, my lady," Remus teased playfully.

"Oh, okay. How about, I'm dreadfully inefficient at performing these martial tasks," she rephrased.

Remus snickered. " I liked your first sentence better."

"Hey! Quit distracting my protégé Remus!" Tiydus said sarcastically.

Alexandra turned back to her teacher, giggling. " Okay then. Sorry Tiydus. You were saying?"

"Hmm. Were you talking to me?" he laughed.

"yes, I'm talking to you!" she insisted and slapped him lightly on the back of the head.

"Hey!" he protested and the princess stuck out her tongue childishly.

"What are you going to do about it then?" she taunted.

Tiydus looked skywards to imitate an innocent look. " Now then, I guess I'll just have to do this," he laughed and lunged at Alex, catching her around the waist and hoisting her effortlessly into the air. The blonde twin winked at his brother, whom began laughing hysterically as Tiydus swung Alexandra over his shoulder kicking and screaming in humiliation.

"Comfortable, your highness?" Tiydus mocked. He knew Alexandra hated to be carried, even when she was little. She always thought it was more supportive to her pride to walk herself.

"TIYDUS FELD! PUT ME DOWN! RIGHT NOW!" she shrieked.

Tiydus didn't pay attention, despite the ringing in his ears. "Or you'll what? Send the Royal Guard?"

"I'LL . . .I'LL . . FIND A WAY DOWN! PUT ME DOWN TIYDUS, THIS IS EMBARASSING!" she announced. Alexandra looked at Remus, whom was standing nearby laughing. "REMUS! HELP ME!" she pleaded.

Remus sighed. "I--"

Tiydus cut him off. "How about this? If you can get yourself down, we'll go home. If not, then I guess I'll carry you the long way back as my revenge for not listening to me," he offered.

Alex knew the long way involved the town streets. "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" she yelled.

"Try me," Tiydus answered calmly. He winked at Remus, whom had been giving him a questioning look.

Remus grinned and mouthed the word "oh". He was trying to coax her into using the defense she swore up and down she couldn't do.

"THIS . . .THIS. .. OH THAT DOES IT!" the young princess exclaimed and kicked as hard as she could upwards, making her entire body roll that direction. She rolled up and then back over Tiydus' shoulder and out of his grip. She landed in a heap on the ground, and without thinking she hooked her foot around Tiydus' ankle and gave a stout kick, taking his feet out from under him.

Tiydus had just enough time to twirl on his feet and catch himself on the ground with his hands. It was a good thing too, he was inches away from Alex's body in a push-up position. Remus could see how awkward the situation was. Tiydus and Alexandra were both staring at each other, and remained doing so for a few moments.

"Uh, Tiydus, if you don't mind, can I get up now?" Alexandra asked. Remus saw that familiar blush on his brother's cheeks.

"Oh, right. Sorry," he apologized and pulled himself off of her. Tiydus rubbed the back of his head and smiled when Alex turned and glanced at him. "Well now, that was an impressive maneuver for someone who "sucks" at it. All you needed was a little persuasion," Tiydus affirmed.

Alexandra's eyes widened. "You did that on purpose, didn't you? Clever, clever, and a bit sneaky. You had me fooled," she said in realization.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I was actually going to carry you if you didn't cooperate," Tiydus informed.

Remus snorted in amusement, he could tell that Alexandra and Tiydus were having fun, and he was too.

"Why you little . . ." Alex laughed.

Remus sighed. "Ah, play nicely children."

"Say what? Oh no you just didn't," Tiydus said in a challenging tone.

"And what if I did?" Remus smirked.

"Oh, don't you two start," Alex insisted.

"Yep, I'm with her. I'm too hungry to argue," Tiydus replied.

Alexandra walked ahead of the two. "Well then come on, you slowpokes. I can carry you faster than you walk," she teased. The twins looked at each other, then quickly jogged to catch up.

On the trail back to town the three found an opportune time to talk about fond memories. The familiar stage set the grounds for nostalgia.

"Hey Alex, do you remember when we were little and Mrs. Mayson's cat got stuck in that big oak tree?" Remus asked as he looked at the trees.

"Yeah, and you surprised everyone by climbing up to get her?" Tiydus added.

Alex smiled at the memory. She had been six then. Tiydus and Remus had practically been her friends since she was born. In Alex's opinion, they should have both been born her brothers, and she loved them like brothers.

"Yes I remember. And what about you, Remus? Do you guys remember when we went horseback riding for the first time?" she asked.

Remus nodded. "We were eight then, you were six still. It was a lot of fun. I'm going to get my own horse someday."

"You're so gentle, Rem, so I'd bet you'd have an affinity with animals. But you're not so graceful. Remember four years ago when we celebrated the new year? We went ice skating. When you fell through the ice we had to thaw you out, literally," Tiydus remarked. Everyone managed a grin, even Remus himself at the memory.

The three young adults made their way back into Seles and back into the house. However, Queen Emille stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. "Alexandra. Where have you been?" she asked with a frown.

"With Tiydus and Remus, mom," she answered truthfully.

"Why did you just leave like that? I turned around and you were gone. It worried me," Emille insisted.

"I . . ." Alex started.

"I told her that we were finished and asked her to go find Tiydus and Remus for me. I was going to cook dinner when we got home, and it usually takes that long to hike into the forest and find them," Shana interjected as her petite form surfaced in the doorway. "I'm sorry Emille, I forgot to tell you. I didn't mean for you to worry," she added.

Emille sighed. "It's alright. I understand. Come on inside you three," Emille said softly.

Alexandra gave Shana a questioning look, but was grateful. Shana had just covered for her, and kept her out of trouble. Inside the house they found Dart and King Albert dressed in fine clothes.

"Geez. Putting on the ritz," Tiydus exclaimed.

"Are we going somewhere?" Remus asked politely and Dart nodded.

"Don't tell me you guys forgot what today is?" he added.

All three young faces went blank for a moment. "Oh!" Alexandra exclaimed suddenly. "Today's Serdio's national remembrance day. Today makes thirty years since the Serdian war between Basil and Sandora," she recited.

Dart nodded. "Today's the day we honor all who have given their lives for this country and for Endiness."

"I'd be concerned if you didn't remember, Alexandra. Anyway, they have fireworks every year tonight in every village or town across Serdio. Or so I'm told," King Albert informed.

It's a time to be grateful for family and friends," Shana affirmed.

"And to remember those long gone," Emille added.

Dart lowered his head slightly, and King Albert got a sad look on his face too. "Lavitz . . .Rose . . And dad," we've lost so many friends.

"Uncle Doel too. I truly don't believe that he was bad when I knew him. We should remember him, along with my late father," Albert agreed.

Remus was confused. He had never heard much about Rose or his grandfather. His father had told them the stories of his dragoon days, but all he would tell them was that his father and Rose had given up their lives saving the world. When he thought about it though, many mysteries still remained about his parents. He knew that his father and King Albert were still legendary dragoons, and that his mother had once been one as well. Every time he heard the story of Shana and Miranda's switch the story just didn't sit well with him. Most disturbing of all though, was that Remus understood there had to be something else that his parents weren't telling them. However, he respected the judgment of his family and he did not have the audacity to bring it up, especially not in front of Alex and her family.

"Anyway . . ." Shana said, giving Dart a sorrowful look, "on a happier note, dinner is done and I heard that Plos and Tasman's children bought a whole wagon of fireworks for tonight's show. They've never bought so many before. It should be spectacular.

"With probably no small influence that the royal family is here," Remus remarked.

King Albert sighed. "They shouldn't have. At least not on our behalf anyway," he insisted.

"Wow! A wagon full! It's been a while since I've actually seen fireworks," Alexandra exclaimed.

"You see them every year at home," the Queen reminded.

"I guess so, but I see them from my tower, I never get to enjoy them from below," the princess reasoned.

Remus could tell from her tone that Alex usually viewed the fireworks alone too, because her parents must have been busy with speeches and overseeing events. After their dinner, Remus along with Tiydus thanked their mother for the meal and went to wash up.

Remus' room was a large, roomy space, with a decent amount of furniture and possessions, but the ones that actually mattere4d to him were his swords, his armor, and the portrait of his family that hung above the head of his bed. Remus' family had a good amount of money that his parents had amassed in their travels and could afford many things, but Remus didn't like to luxurious in his wardrobe. He picked a simple, yet decorative white tunic with long sleeves and a pair of what he considered to be 'dressy' pants and then dressed. Remus exited his room and felt Tiydus bump into the back of him; he too was leaving his room. To Remus, that was a funny thing about being twins. The two of them thought so much alike, but yet were completely different. Tiydus turned around at the same time as Remus.

"Sorry about that," the said at the same time. Realizing their unison they both laughed.

The brothers walked onto the front porch and met their parents and the royal family. Dart was dressed in his highly polished armor. The old warrior rarely wore his platemail anymore, save for ceremonies and special occasions. Their mother, Shana, wore a beautiful white summer dress and had let down her gray-brown hair. Tiydus, like Remus wore a long-sleeved tunic and dress pants. However the most grand attire adorned the bodies of the royal family.

King Albert had dressed in a gold-colored linen tunic, along with creamy, beige pants and worse a rich, evergreen cloak that dangled grandly behind him. The Queen was wearing a glamorous golden dress that sparkled, and Alexandra wore an evergreen dress with black shoes. It was nearly dark, and in the fading light, Remus could distinguish a small procession at the end of the street as the people of Seles began to emerge excitedly from their houses. Although Plos was nowhere to be found, Remus knew that he was preparing the fireworks for the anxious minute when night would fall.

"Let's go join them. There's a good hill on the edge of town that should give us a good view," Tiydus suggested and gestured to the procession.

"That sounds lovely, don't you think so Albert? What better way to spend the evening than with our friends and countrymen.

The King nodded. "It fine with me. How about you, Dart? Shana?"

"Okay!" Shana smiled and together they all walked out into the streets and filed in behind the procession. Several people stopped to bow, and exclaim their thanks to the royal family and say things like "God Bless Serdio". But, other than that, they let them and Remus' family have some space. They reached the hilltop and climbed to their own little patch of grass a little bit away from the rest of the townsfolk for a bit of privacy. Remus smiled as he sat cross-legged on the grass. The hill was so high, you could see all of the village below.

Minutes passed and one by one, the stars began to peak out and the sky began to darken. Alexandra sat beside Remus and in turn, Tiydus sat beside her. It was a clear night, and a gentle breeze, warm and comforting, was in the air. Suddenly, there was a thin trail of brilliant orange light that shot up into the sky and exploded into a shimmering orange ball. Another spire followed, only golden this time.

"How beautiful!" Queen Emille exclaimed.

Albert nodded. "Indeed."

About an hour had past, with splendid displays of fireworks. It was nearing late night, and the full moon was glowing. Remus looked over to his brother and Alexandra. They were both preoccupied with the fireworks. Remus gazed at the moon with a sigh. A sudden, subtle whisper drifted into his ears.

"_Help me . . .you are the one . . .the only one that can_ . . ."

Remus looked around quickly. "Did you say something?" he asked Alex and Tiydus.

Alex looked over to him. "No. Why?"

"I didn't say anything either," Tiydus replied. "Are you okay, bro?" Tiydus asked in concern as he glanced at his brother.

"You look a little pale," the princess remarked.

Now that they mentioned it, Remus did think he ate a little too much at dinner. "I'm fine," he insisted.

"It must not be just you, Rem. Look at mom," Tiydus said gesturing to Shana whom was shaking from head to toe and was extraordinarily pale.

"Mom?" Remus called. She didn't answer, she was staring at the moon.

"Mom?" Tiydus asked.

Dart turned to look at his wife. "Shana!?" he suddenly cried in alarm. She didn't answer him either.

Albert and Emille, and in fact even some of the people with them turned to look at her. Albert's face went strait. "Dart . . .Shana is . . . "

"I know! This shouldn't be happening. We . . .destroyed it," Dart said quickly.

"Dad, what's going on?! What's wrong with her!?" Tiydus demanded.

"You haven't told them?" Albert said in surprise.

"Told us what?" Tiydus asked in concern.

Remus just stood there in silent worry. Suddenly, as if in a trance, she turned to look at him. Remus saw tears in her eyes.

"Dart . . " she said weakly, "I need to--" she couldn't finish her sentence because she began to fall forward, unconscious.

Remus caught her in his arms. "Mom! Mom!" he cried in worry and shook her gently.

Shana groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Dart?" she asked faintly. "No . . .Remus," she corrected and reached up to touch her son's face. "I'm so sorry, Remus," she whispered.

"It's okay mom, you're not well," the red-haired twin answered gently.

In a matter of seconds, Dart and Tiydus were at her side too. "Mom!? Are you alright?" Tiydus breathed in worry.

Shana sat up and nodded. "Yes . . .I'm fine now," she insisted untruthfully.

"Shana, what happened?" Dart asked quietly, and pulled her close. "Was it like before?" he whispered in her ear.

"No. I don't know what happened. I . . .I . . " she mumbled and started to sob.

"It's alright Shana, we'll take care of you," Dart soothed.

"Mrs. Shana, if there anything we can do?" Alexandra asked in worry.

"Yes, please tell us if there is," Albert agreed.

"Oh no everyone. I don't want to ruin your evening . . .really, I'm fine. Dart, tell them that I'm okay," she said when Dart looked at her.

"Shana . . ." Dart began.

"Why don't I walk mom back home? Truth be told, I don't feel so good either," Remus offered. "That is if you don't mind, mom," he added.

Dart looked Shana in the eyes. Shana nodded and put a delicate hand to her temple. "Alright. But please everyone, try to enjoy yourselves, don't worry too much about me," she replied.

"Please feel better Mrs. Shana, and you too Remus," Alex said in sincerity.

Remus nodded to her and Tiydus, giving his brother a secret grin that only he understood. Now he'd have time alone with Alex.

"Ready mom?" Remus asked. Shana nodded and followed him back down the street. "Mom?" Remus asked slowly once they were out of earshot of the others. "Forgive me, but what . . ."

Shana looked up at him. "I don't really know. I need to talk to your father before I can tell you what you want to know. I'm sorry. So, what's got you feeling ill?" Shana said in a motherly fuss.

"Oh, I've got a huge stomachache, I guess I ate too much," Remus replied sheepishly.

Shan giggled. "At least someone appreciates my cooking." Remus picked his middle-aged mother and lifted her over a large mud puddle. "You and your brother are so grown up," Shana sighed.

"But we're still us," Remus reminded.

_There is no . . .you. Only . . .me . . .she . . .she knows_, the same eerie voice spoke softly, making Remus tense. Just as suddenly as it had come, it disappeared. Remus looked around rapidly, but found himself and his mother to be alone.

Shana paused just ahead. "Remus?" she asked.

Her soon shook it off quickly. "Sorry I was . . .just listening." The mother and son made their way back into the house and entered in. Remus accompanied his mother to her room and tucked her in. "Do you want me to get anything for you?" he asked.

"Would you please bring me a wet, cold washcloth?" she asked and her son nodded. He reentered the room moments later with the cloth and put it on his mother's forehead gently. "Thank you," Shana said.

"You're welcome. Do you need anything else?" he asked.

"No, I should be set," she answered and Remus kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight mom. I hope you feel better," he soothed and began to leave the room.

"Remus," Shana called suddenly.

"Yes?" he answered turning back to look at her.

Shana paused, debating on whether or not to speak. "Nevermind," she said at last. Remus shrugged and disappeared into the hall. "Be careful . . ." Shana whispered. "Oh my God, my family is in danger again," she cried into her pillow. And from what she had seen, it didn't look hopeful. "God, what more could fate demand from me?" she wailed in silent misery. A bright, red glow filled the room, as what appeared to be a red star floated out of a drawer that had opened by itself. The star twinkled brightly in the direction that Remus had gone and then it fell to the floor. "It can't . . .oh my God," Shana exclaimed in amazement. "Red-Eye Dragon . . .Dart's father . ."

FLASH

Fire blazed all around the large chamber, as well as bright lights. And unprecedented sound abounded all throughout. Shana lie on the ground, nearly paralyzed and in great pain. She was so weak. What had happened? The last thing she remembered, Zieg had brought her here and thrown her into this odd bubble. Shana looked above. The were many sets of wings and glinting metal. The dragoons flew above! And then Shana saw it. The monster. It had a human face, but a slug-like body and four tentacles. Hatchel flew overhead, launching an Atomic Mind attack, and Shana saw her replacement, Miranda fire an explosive arrow. Albert was a short distance off casting a Rose Storm shield, and Meru was nearby spiraling through the air to avoid stray tentacles. Kongol and Rose were on either side of the monster making an offensive. However, she didn't see Dart. Looking over when she heard a groan, Shana turned her head. Zieg lie beside her, in full armor.

"Shana . . ." he whispered and she looked at him.

"What have you done with Dart!?" she asked with more strength than she felt.

"Dart . . .is safe . . .and so . . Are . .you . . I feel relieved." he began weakly.

"Wha--?" Shana asked in surprise.

"Shana . . .listen. I . . I don't have much . . .time. Melbu . .possessed me . . ." he started again.

"Then the monster is . . ." she replied in horror.

"Yes. It was he who sought against us . . .I need you to do something for me," he said with desperation behind his old, blue eyes.

Shana didn't know why, but she believed him. "Yes, I will," she answered.

"Take . . Take this," he said, revealing a shiny red stone in his hand.

"Dart's dragoon spirit . . ." Shana mumbled.

"Take this . . .my journey is ending now. But my eyes . . .see the furture . . Through the darkness of the now . . .Another journey will require this . . Power. The journey shall need my dragon. Shana . . .go and live. Live . . .and give my love to my son and grandchildren," he said and with the last of his strength he flicked his wrist and rolled the stone into Shana's hand.

Shana was about to reply when she saw Rose swooping out of the sky and heard a loud voice.

"_**HOW DARE YOU!**_**" **It bellowed murderously.

"Oh Rose . . What a burden you've had to bear . . .you've become so strong, my Rose . . " Shana heard him whisper.

Rose landed next to him. "Rose . . I've kept you waiting . . ."

FLASH

Shana didn't know how Zieg could have possibly known about Tiydus and Remus. Maybe the powers of the wingly dictator had rubbed off on him. As Shana stared at the stone, to her horror it became apparent. Remus was the one of Zieg's concern. But, what journey could he be undertaking? There was a slight ruffle of feet as Dart entered the room.

"Shana?" he called gently.

"I'm here, Dart," she answered.

"Are you feeling better" he asked coming forward. There was another bright flash. Dart couldn't have been more surprised.

"What!? It can't . . .OH MY GOD! This is?!" be breathed in shock.

Shana sighed. "It still remembers you."

Dart immediately began interrogating his wife. "Shana, you . . .where did you get this!? It . . It was supposed to have been destroyed!" Dart gasped.

"It was a gift to Remus from your father. In his last moments Zieg . . .saw what I never could."

Dart was reeling. "What!? My father?! Remus!? What are you--"

"Remus reacts to the spirit, Dart. Your father gave that to me and told me someone else could use it. He sends you his love, Dart. I don't know why I never told you about it," Shana confessed.

"Never told--SHANA! I think this was a little too important to keep secret from me! Especailly when you say my father gave this to my son, who's a dragoon too? Remus doesn't--" Dart started in mild anger.

"No, he doesn't know. It's time we told him though, Dart. They suspect something now. Remus and Tiydus both," she said plainly.

Dart slapped his forehead. "We decided it was for the best not to tell them about the moonchild and everything that went along with that. And besides new dragoons are only chosen when--oh God!" he growled.

"When the world is in danger," Shana finished for him.

A bright, golden glow, illuminated on Dart's chest, his spirit of the divine dragon, in response to the red light, and suddenly a green light also appeared as Albert knocked on the doorway.

"Must be our dragoon spirits, Dart. Anyway, if you're not busy, may I have a word with you please?" the King requested politely.

Dart sighed. "Sure. I'm coming," Dart agreed and stepped out into the hallway, closing the bedroom door behind him.

"Shana is okay, isn't she?" he asked.

Dart nodded. "She's fine."

"I'm glad. She looked really sick," Albert said in relief.

"I guess, what I was going to ask if you knew anything about what's going on. I mean, they've blocked off all the ports into Mille Seseu, bandits appear in full force on the plains of Serdio, I've heard tell of another phoenix in the Volcane Villude, Helena prison is active again, and to make matters worse, I haven't heard from any of our friends for at least two months now. I know that's a long way for news to travel, but I mean, Queen Theresa has been absolutely SILENT. That worries me most. I haven't heard anything from Rogue either," Albert said gravely. "Dart, something is really wrong here."

"Any word from Meru? Have you heard from her at all?" Dart asked quietly.

Albert managed a fleeting smile. "I wouldn't worry too much about her. According to this letter," Albert announced holding up the piece of paper, "she and her family are on vacation. They didn't leave a location though," he answered. "Well, what I said wasn't entirely true. I did hear some second hand news about Miranda. My sources told me that her daughter ran away a little while ago," he added remorsefully, with his voice getting a little distant.

Dart knew immediately that Albert was thinking of Alexandra. He had children problems of his own. "Maybe," Dart said, thinking out loud, "We can find advice in each other. You're distressed about Alexandra's behavior aren't you?" Dart asked.

Albert sighed. "I love her, Dart. I really do. But lately she is just acting so irresponsible. She needs to start acting like the heir of Serdio and not some child, enthralled by the tales of the army. Her intentions are good, but to be honest, they're selfish too. With her current attitude, how can she possibly begin to understand the sacrifices that have to be made when you're royal? She's almost fully grown, but her mind is living in the fantasy of a child. I love my daughter so much, as I've already said, but I'm not going to live forever, and who would want to? Anyway, she's nowhere near ready to take the throne, and at the rate she's going , Emille and I will die before she is. Though, I can't bear to just rip her dream away from her, as a father you're supposed to be supportive of your child's ambitions," Albert explained.

"You just need to convince her that there are things more important. You'd need something to tie her to her responsibilities, something she could really connect with," Dart suggested.

Albert thought for a moment. "You're right. Dart may I ask if you're thinking the same thing I'm thinking?"

Dart nodded. "Yes. Maybe if she were to get married she might feel more of an obligation to behave herself," he answered.

"That might work . . However, an arranged marriage? She'd be mad at me for the rest of my life. However, if duty as dragoons calls us again, I could actually relax knowing that they could take care of the country and Alexandra would be less likely to go running off. But I don't just want to marry her off to some stranger she's never met and I don't want to use her as a way to make political ties. Emille and I made one when we married, but that's because we were in love. I would want someone that Alex could be happily easily with. The question is--wait. Dart, do you think maybe Tiydus--I mean, I can tell that he loves my daughter, he's got that look. And I know you see it too. Anyway, he'd be perfect. They like and respect each other, so she'd be inclined to listen to him at least somewhat, and she'd trust him to watch out for her. I mean, she wouldn't intentionally hurt one of her best friends. If you like the idea, of course?" Albert exclaimed.

"Well, I know Tiydus loves her, and that's a fact. He's only told the rest of us a thousands times when she's not around. He's been that way for a long time. And you do have a good point, Albert. She'd probably react best to him. I'll have to talk to him though," Dart answered. "And Shana," he added.

"Wonderful! I'll talk to Emille," Albert said in relief.

"What about Alexandra?" Dart asked in concern.

"For right now, I think it would be best that she didn't know. I'll wait until things are all set up, then find a way to break it to her gently," he assured.

He and Dart nodded to each other and left to their rooms to talk more about it in the morning.

In the meantime, Remus had run into Tiydus while in the hall. He was carrying a sleeping Alexandra in his arms.

"She fell asleep on my shoulder at the end of the show. I didn't want to wake her up," Tiydus said with a smile.

"Sleeps like a rock, doesn't she?" Remus joked and both of them laughed silently as they walked into Alex's room. Tiydus carried Alexandra to her bed and Remus pulled back the covers to let Tiydus slide her neatly onto her bed and tuck her in.

"She's so sweet when she's sleeping," Tiydus grinned.

"Well, I think we'd better go now, we don't want to wake her up." Remus advised.

Tiydus nodded. "Yes, you're supposed to be sick," Tiydus reminded.

"I was taking care of mom," Remus said slowly. What exactly was going on? She had been trying to tell him something. Tiydus seemed to be blissfully ignorant about everything but Alex at the moment anyway. Remus sighed. Love. Remus wondered if it was true what they say, that love was the most powerful force on Endiness? Remus went to his room, wondering about love, the present, and the future in general.


	16. Dreams Found and Dreams Denied

-1Dreams Found and Dreams Denied

It had been nearly a week since Alexandra and her family had arrived home from their week-long stay in Seles. Life, as usual, had resumed and Alexandra already missed her friends. In fact, she felt lonely. Her parents had been busy recently and she had been left to herself for reasons they wouldn't tell her. She was relieved however, when one afternoon while she was staring out the window, a familiar shape approached. It was Holly, her messenger Roc with a letter in her beak. In a graceful maneuver, Holly flew her eagle-like form through the open window and landed on Alex's bed. With a comfortable squawk, Holly laid down in Alexandra's comforters.

Alex grinned. "Oh no, don't mind at all. Make yourself comfortable," she joked as Holly dropped the letter into her hand when she came close. Alexandra unfolded the paper and read the contents:

_Dear Alexandra,_

_It's good to hear from you. Martel, Kamuy, and I were very glad to know you're safe, we were worried. Furthermore, all of us would like to say thank you for the gifts. Kamuy loves his chew toys, Martel was very pleased with her new dress, and I would like to thank you for my new clothes too. All of us however, now consider you our savior, for real food never tasted so delicious. Please let us know if you need anything, and we miss you too._

_Sincerely,_

_Tohan, Martel, and Kamuy_

Alexandra smiled to herself then seated herself at her desk to write a reply.

_Dear Tohan, Martel, and Kamuy,_

_I'm glad to hear that you like your gifts, and I hope all of you are doing well. As for myself, I just spent a week with my friends Tiydus and Remus who live in Seles. It was good to see them after a year apart. I really hope you guys are alright and I will write as often as I can now that I'm back. Before I go, however, I must inform you of something strange. My Aunt Lisa of Fletz was here when I came home from my stay with you. She, being the best astrologer in the world, told me things that I think might have some significance to your situation. Unfortunately, I don't know much about it, but I'm going to the library to do some research. I'll let you know what I find._

_Take care,_

_Alexandra_

Once finished, Alex sealed her letter and went back to Holly. "Okay, you know where to go. Same place. You can stay here and rest today. I trust Tohan and Martel pampered you? Because you've gotten quite a belly on you," she teased. The bird gave an offended squawk. "It's not a bad thing. I mean, it's good to know that somebody likes bramble berries!" Alex defended in good humor. The bird gave a short, crisp squawk that would have been the equivalent of a human sticking their tongue out.

"Suit yourself. I'm going to the library," Alex exclaimed.

As she left her room, it suddenly occurred to her that not only had she not given the matter any thought in Seles, but also that she couldn't just simply go to the library alone anymore. She had to be escorted. But, that would make things difficult. The soldiers would probably act like parents and read what she read over her shoulder. Normally, Alexandra wouldn't have minded. In fact, she'd usually discuss her readings with her bodyguards. However her aunt Lisa had said the events must be kept secret to avoid panic. What should she do?

Alex quickly remembered that Ms. Slambert had been present too. Alex thought maybe If she confessed to having overheard them, Ms. Slambert would just fill her in on the rest since she already knew. Then again, Alex didn't want to cause her old friend any discomfort. She resolved to go to the library and to visit Ms. Slambert, but not to ask anything on the matter.

The princess discretely left her tower bedroom and went to the palace gates. Two armored knights of Basil stood on either side of the grand entranceway.

"Good morning, Princess," the both said with a bow.

"And good morning to you also gentlemen. I wish to go into town, do you know where I can find an escort?" she answered politely.

The knights looked at each other. "Why certainly princess. I'll gladly go with you," said the one on the right.

The left soldier nodded. "I'll send for a relief for you. Go on through," he said and opened the gate.

Stepping outside, the knight bowed before the princess and removed his helmet. Alexandra found her companion to be an aged veteran with many pronounced stress lines on his face, grey hair, and brown eyes. "Allow me to introduce myself, majesty. I am Hank Franoda, Lieutenant of the eighth knighthood in the service of his majesty Albert."

Alex curtsied. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir Franoda," Alex answered with a smile. She found him to be classy and sweet.

"Please ma'am, would you do me the honor of calling me Hank?" he asked.

Alex nodded. "Sir Hank," she corrected.

The old knight smiled. "So, where to, my lady?" he inquired.

"The library, I have a matter of interest to research," she answered.

"Oh, and what is that, if you don't mind me asking? History, Science, Mathematics? I used to be quite a knowledgeable young man back in the day," he informed.

Alexandra decided that maybe Hank could give her a clue on where to begin, although she'd have to be careful not to say too much. "Well, actually I'm looking for information on rulers. One in specific. A biography would be most helpful. I'd promised a friend that I would try to answer a few questions," she said truthfully. Alex had had enough of lies for a while, she hated telling them.

"Hmm. And the name of this ruler?" he asked.

Alexandra didn't know what his reaction would be, so she replied In a quieter voice, "Lord Nvernias."

Hank gave her a questioning expression. "And why would your friend want to know about him?" he said.

"I couldn't say," the princess admitted, "but then you know something about him, Sir Hank?"

The old knight nodded. "I do, your majesty. Old Lord Nvernias . . . He's one of those dark elves. A king, but not a very nice one. . . .in fact, that whole race is bad," he said darkly.

"Bad?" Alex rephrased, wishing for clarification. "I've heard Dark Elves keep to themselves," she answered.

"Aye, they do, and not because they're a shy race like the winglies. No, majesty, Dark Elves are just plain evil, so bad in fact, that they're isolated because everyone is too afraid of them to go anywhere near them. Of the bunch, Lord Nvernias is the worst of all. They say his own subjects live in constant fear of him, and that he killed his own father for the throne. You see, Elves are otherwise immortal, like winglies, unless someone kills them," he explained.

"I see . . Thank you, Sir Hank," she replied as the two turned onto mainstreet. Many people bowed, yelled out in greeting, or otherwise acknowledged Alexandra as she walked by, making her way down the narrow, crowded streets of Bale past the doctor's clinic on her way to the capital library. Upon arriving, the sight of a large, rustic building filled with the smell of both old and new paper greeted the princess. A chubby, short woman with her hair in a braid came out from behind her desk when she heard the door open.

"Ah! Your majesty Alexandra, welcome back! How was your trip?" the librarian asked pleasantly. Over the years, and her many trips to this particular place. Alex had gotten to know the librarian quite well. Her name was Connie Page.

"It was wonderful, Mrs. Page, and how have you been?" she answered.

Mrs. Page shrugged. "Oh, as usual, I suppose. Can I get something for you, Princess?" she offered.

"No thank you, Mrs. Page. I'm not quite sure what I'm looking for. By the way, allow me to introduce you to my escort, Sir Hank Franoda of the eighth knighthood," she said gesturing kindly to her bodyguard.

"Connie Page, pleased to meet you, sir," she curtsied.

"Page . . .where have I heard that name before? Oh yes! I remember now! Connie Page you organized a charity in the fortress of Hoax after the siege thirty years ago. I must thank you, your efforts were put to use for many of us, including Kaiser and myself," he said in gratitude.

"Oh? I'm glad. I would have thought no one would remember . . ." she sighed.

"My lady, how could we forget? Why I'll bet---" Hank stopped and turned back to Alexandra, whom stood there patiently. "Oh, I'm sorry your highness, I didn't mean to keep you waiting!" he exclaimed apologetically.

"It's alright. Why don't the two of you talk and I'll go get a book or two?" she answered.

"Okay, but please stay within my sight, majesty. King Albert would never forgive me if I let something happened to you," he remarked.

"I think the worst that could happen to me in here is that I might get a nasty paper cut, don't worry about me," Alex assured and left them to talk. Her first stop was the biography section. She searched thoroughly, however she found nothing on Lord Nvernias. Next she decided to look under the subcategory of dark elves. She sighed as she scanned the rows of titles and parchments. There was nothing that really stood out. After hours of searching nearly every book in the library about dark elves, magical races, and the histories of the continents, Alexandra was ready to give up. Surely someone, somewhere must have written something about this king. People had heard of him after all. She decided in frustration that she would read the last book in her pile, _Stars, Kings, and the Astronomical By: Dr. Perfin Eryie _. If she couldn't find anything there, then she would admit defeat.

Alex uninterestedly skimmed over a passage about stars and astralogical connections to kings. It was irrelevant. Alexandra briefly glanced over an extraneous star chart on the opposite page. She saw all those stars nightly except the blood star. Blood star . . . .Alexandra's mind played with what she had overheard from her Aunt Lisa. Suddenly she was fresh with ideas. The dark elven star? What had her aunt called it? That's right, it was called Selgare. Alex quickly looked up the dark elven star and lo and behold the text read:

"_In previous sections the theory that kings of each race are connected to the stars has already been discussed. As such, naturally dark elves are no exception. Selgare shows the dark desires of Lord Nvernias, cruel sovereign over all the elvish lands of Karthera. Not much is known about this evil enigma save that he and his followers staged a violent uprising against his own father somewhere before the time of humans and winglies. As of this writing, no interactions have ever been successful and no envoys have ever returned. Who is this dark devil? What is he planning? The only thing that we know for certain is that the Elvish Star continues to glow with a more deadly brilliance than ever . . . ."_

Alexandra sighed as she finished the book. It hadn't told her much, but at least she had some information. Alex glanced at the clock on the wall. She had been there nearly four hours and it was noon. She closed the book and set to putting them all away. Once finished, she met sir Hank by the doorway and both of them bid farewell to the librarian and departed.

"I'm going to go visit a friend, Sir Hank, if you'd like to come," Alexandra offered. "Or you may go if you'd like. My father trusts me when I am under my friend's care," she added.

"Well, whom are we to visit my lady? And would having me along impose?" he asked respectfully.

Alexandra shook her head. "Oh no, I'm going to visit Ms. Slambert up in her manor. She loves guests," Alex assured.

Sir Hank downcast his eyes. "That is an ill-fated house, my lady. There is no one I feel pity for more than Gracy Slambert. Such tragedies had awful taste in befalling such a kind-hearted woman. Out of respect for her, I feel like seeing a Knight in her house might bring up some unpleasant memories. I would feel uncomfortable in her house and the legacy the two men that lived there have left. They were far greater men than I. Therefore, I will escort you, but I will not go in. This sentimentality, and the respect for your privacy, your majesty. I want you to feel at home when you are in the presence of friends," he explained.

"I understand. Thank you," the princess replied and together they walked to the manor. When at last they arrived, Sir Hank bowed and took his leave, although not before assuring that he would send more nights for her to escort her home after a short time.

The princess stepped up to the large, old doors and knocked casually. A young boy, about age ten, answered the door. "Hello Andrew, is Ms. Slambert home?" she asked.

"Uh-Huh," he answered.

"Andrew, who is it?" she heard her old friend call from within the house.

"Great-grandma Gracy, it's Princess Alexandra," he answered.

"Well then, let her in, silly goose," she laughed. Andrew yielded to the side to let her in.

Alexandra smiled as her friend surfaced from the kitchen. "Oh hello, Alex. It's good to see you. You're just in time for lunch, would you care to join us?" she asked.

Alex nodded. "Why, certainly. If I'm not imposing," she answered respectfully.

Gracy smiled at her. "You're never imposing on me, my dear. In fact, this is a pleasant surprise," she answered.

Alex nodded and walked through the grand atrium over the beautiful red and gold rug and sat down on the green fabric couch. Alexandra smiled as Andrew waved and ran up the stairs.

Ms. Slambert once had a family that had lived with her thirty years ago. They were refugees of Sandora during the war that her son had invited. Besides Alex's family, after Lavitz's death, they had become her family. Naturally they had all moved out and now supported themselves as proud citizens of Basil, but sometimes they would come and stay for a while. It made Alex glad. Ms. Slambert lived in such a big house, when she had guests she didn't feel near as lonely. Ms. Slambert brought out a large tray of food and sat beside Alexandra.

"Now then," she said as her old, wrinkled hands ran over her apron to straiten it. "So what have you been up to, Alex dear? Tell me about your trip," Gracy asked.

Alex proceeded to tell her old friend all about her vacation, starting with her arrival and ending with her fireworks. "Funny thing is all I remember is the fireworks and falling asleep. I woke and was back in the house in bed. I'm told Tiydus carried me all the way back and tucked me in," Alex giggled.

Gracy smiled. "Tiydus is the blonde one, am I correct? I've only seen him a few times," Gracy asked.

"Yes," the princess affirmed simply.

"Well from what I do remember, he is really handsome, him and young Remus too. All the young women fawn over them when they're here. You're a very pretty young lady, I'm not surprised he likes you," Gracy said with a knowing smile.

Alex blushed. "Tiydus and me?! No way! You've got the wrong idea. He doesn't like me like that. Besides, he's like my big brother!" Alex insisted, shaking her head.

"Oh, I see," Gracy said with a smirk. "But you at least must admit that he is handsome like his father before him."

Alex smiled in embarrassment. "Quit it!"

"Come on, my dear, say it," the old woman teased.

Alex giggled. "Okay, fine. He's good looking, but I still see him as a brother," she insisted truthfully.

The clock struck two and Alex knew she should probably be returning to the castle before it got too much later. "Well, I should probably be going now. It was nice to see you, thank you for lunch Ms. Slambert," she said kindly.

Ms. Slambert nodded. "Come visit again soon," she said and gave Alexandra a big hug.

Alexandra exited the house and found two knights waiting outside, just as Sir Hank had promised. Both bowed to her.

"Good afternoon, my lady," said the one to the left. "We shall escort you back to the castle. I'm Sir Narvin of the 17th Knighthood," he introduced, "And this is Sir Steffan of the 17th Knighthood," he said, gesturing to the man on her right.

"Pleased to meet you," she said. There wasn't much talking between the three as they made their way through the streets of Bale back to the palace. There was a large gathering at the palace gate that took Alexandra by surprise.

Many people of all ages were in the courtyard, and by the looks of things, they were refugees. Alexandra caught a glimpse of the white coat of Dr. Samuel and a few of his assistants racing around many people on stretchers. What had happened?

"Sir Narvin, what's going on?" Alexandra asked in alarm.

Sir Narvin didn't reply, for he was at a loss for words. "I . . .I don't know . . .my lady," he choked out at last.

"Sir Narvin?" she asked, as she followed his gaze to a small girl barely three, in the arms of a hysterical woman. "Sir Narvin?" she asked again uncertainly.

"My lady, that's his wife and daughter," Sir Steffan announced in a whisper. Alex turned to him.

"Go to her. I dismiss you," she said quickly.

"Thank you, my lady," he said quietly, and bowed to her before running to his wife.

"WENDY? WENDY?!? OH WENDY, WHERE ARE YOU?!?" A blonde woman yelled as she ran right into Alexandra, whom caught her as she almost fell. The lady looked up and locked tear-filled eyes on her. "I'm so . . Rry *_hic*_. Oh, it was horrible!" she wailed.

Alexandra knelt down to her. "What happened?" she asked gently.

"A . . huge bird . . Then . . .fire! We were totally unaware! I've lost my daughter, Wendy! I must find her! Oh miss, have you seen her!?!" she cried.

"What does she look like?" Alex asked.

"She-- Oh my gosh! You are! I'm so sorry, princess!" the lady gasped suddenly. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she wailed miserably and buried her face into Alex's skirt. Alex felt so sorry for this woman that she wanted to cry herself. "Oh please! Princess . . . . . "

"MAKE WAY FOR THE KING!" a loud voice bellowed.

Alexandra looked to Sir Steffan. "Take her," she ordered and then ran to where she saw her father coming.

"Father! A firebird attacked these people!" she gasped.

"Alexandra, what are you doing out here? Never mind," Albert sighed. "I know. A firebird has been reborn from the flames in the volcano villude. These people came from a small fortress near the base of the mountain. They've been sending reports of a bird, but it hadn't shown hostile signs in the slightest until now . . . .this is troubling," the King admitted.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Alex asked, looking around in horror.

"I'm going to send fireproof materials so they can rebuild the ramparts and the city and I'm going to send the advance guard," he answered.

"Why not deal with the creature directly? If you drive it away from the village the people won't get hurt. If you just guard the place, the creature will return and attack again, realizing that it caused damage. It's a predator-prey theory," she insisted.

Albert sighed again. "I know more about firebirds than you think, Alexandra. Lavitz recounted his tale of fighting one. Firebirds are very intelligent creatures, but not innately hostile. We have no idea why this firebird has attacked and by chasing it down and confronting it, we could be making the problem worse. And, I'm not sure if you know this, but firebirds are VERY vengeful. They have a long memory and can recount things better than you or I could. They hold grudges for a lifetime. If we attack this creature, we are going to for sure provoke it into attacking again, and this time, it will start purposefully gunning for lives, not just buildings. I know what I'm doing, trust me. I'm going to find a way to protect everybody without putting lives at risk fighting a creature of which our understanding is at best, very little."

"But . . .If you send them back you'll send them to their death! The firebird will be waiting there unless you deal with it directly! What if the reason the firebird attacked is territory? If it's territory the beast is likely to still be there, act violently, and have the high ground," she reasoned further. She could see the plus side of her father's plan, but for some reason, Alexandra knew in her heart that she was right.

"Alexandra, please don't argue with me when this is not your decision to make. Go inside while I tend to matters out here," he said gently.

"But dad!" she protested.

"Alex, please?" he begged. She knew that she'd never win that argument.

"Fine," she breathed and walked towards the castle, but as she left many pairs of scared, despairing eyes fell upon her. All the way back into the castle they haunted her mind. In fact, she was so disturbed during dinner that night that she didn't speak hardly at all. Alexandra went in the direction of her bedroom, and saw her bedroom guards standing strait and tall. And then, she formed an audacious plan.

"Evening, your highness," one of the guards said politely.

"Good evening Sir Art, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm well, majesty, thank you for asking. However, I regretfully inform you that I must leave tomorrow to ride with the advance guard," he answered, "So Sir Maltan shall guard you in my stead," he added.

Alexandra nodded. "When does the advance guard ride?" she asked curiously, her plan brewing.

"Just before dawn breaks, or shortly thereafter. We have a new recruit arriving so getting him settled up and in might take a few minutes," the knight admitted.

Alexandra tried not to smile at the news. This was too perfect. "I wish you the best of luck and a safe return," she said kindly and then entered her chamber. Holly had gone, as was evident by the feathers that remained behind. Alex sighed and prepared for bed, though she didn't sleep a wink. Too much was on her mind and somewhere in the back of her head, a little voice was telling her how much trouble she would be in if she went ahead with her plan. There was that voice, but then there was another, one far louder and stronger. It was her duty to protect her people, knights included. Her father was wrong about the firebird, she knew that. She had to do something, and she was going to. She waited until at last she heard the noise she was waiting for. The snoring outside her door. Holding her breath and trying her hardest not to make a sound, she opened her door and crept past her sleeping guards. Still in her night gown she raced through the palace, clinging to the shadows as not to be seen, until at last, she arrived at the armory. Save for a few guards walking around outside, Alexandra had seen no one. This comforted her some, but she knew if she didn't hurry, she was going to get caught.

She quickly opened a crate full of armor of all shapes and sizes. She found a blue undershirt and pants and hastily threw off her pajamas and dressed quickly. The outfit felt too loose around the waist and tight around the chest, an aspect she was hoping the armor would hide. After grabbing all the appropriate padding and putting it on, she quickly grabbed her choice of a plain, steel breastplate from among the many others. She had a little trouble clasping it on, but eventually she managed to do so. She threw on steel greaves and slid her arms into gauntlets. The cold chill of the metal against her skin gave her an odd sense of power and of purpose. She heard someone coming down the hall, and quickly capped her head with the steel basinet. Alexandra saw her reflection in the shiny surface of the armor. Like she had hoped, the armor masked her face perfectly, however her bust still stuck out slightly. She wished they had invented a breastplate for women, for reasons of obvious discomfort.

Alexandra was satisfied with the way she looked for the most part, but she still needed a weapon. She wanted a spear, but looking around, there were only swords.

"I guess I'll put Remus' teachings to work," she muttered to herself and took a sword. It was plain, with a white handle, blue case, and metallic blade. She slung her weapon into her belt, threw her nightgown into the box under the armor and ran out the door to the stables.

A few knights were already there, mounting their horses or taking them out of their stalls. There was only one problem, all the horses had been assigned to specific knights. She'd never get away with feigning to be one of the other knights, because they'd all have to be present. They'd notice if someone else had taken their horse. Alex sighed. Maybe this really wasn't such a good idea. She looked around, taking in the sights. Her guard had said there was going to be a new recruit. They had to have a horse just for him, well, she thought with a smile, they had to have a horse for her.

There was a large, white stallion that stood grazing in a stall at the very back of the barn. She examined the tag, and she didn't find a name.

"Excuse me, who's horse is this?" she asked a soldier, making her best attempt at a male voice.

The man turned around to look at her. "Oh, that's Powder, he's a wild."

Alex was confused, she thought they only kept trained horses at the palace. "A wild horse?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, they caught him three days ago in the Serdian Prairie, he's not been tamed yet. They were going to fix him up and give him to our new recruit. Beautiful horse though," he said. "By the way, I'm Sir Irwin, who are you? I've never seen you before. You must be our new recruit," he said politely and extended an armored hand.

Alex hesitated as she quickly thought of a name. "Sir Servil," she said quickly and took his hand. "Glad to meet you," she added. She had combined the names of Servi and Lavitz together.

Sir Irwin nodded. "Well, I guess I'd better get going. See you outside. Good luck with that horse," he added with a nod towards Powder.

After he left, Alexandra walked over to the wall where many saddles, bridles, and other gear hung appropriately on their pegs. She took the right equipment and walked to the horse's stall. She opened the door, and Powder looked up from his meal. He stared at her and then resumed eating. Alex put the saddle on, and didn't have a problem, Powder didn't even move. However when the princess tried to put the reigns on and the bit in the mustang's mouth, he jerked stubbornly away and pushed Alex over with his head . She got up and tried again, but failed when Powder bent over to eat once more. Alexandra groaned in frustration and grabbed a handful of hay which she thrust under the horse's nose. She had hidden the bit under it. Powder ate the grain and Alex quickly shoved the metal in his mouth and secured it before he could spit it out. Alexandra procured a seat in the saddle while the horse was preoccupied and once situated, she gave her mount a kick to start him. Powder walked three feet and then stopped. Alexandra gave him a harder kick, to which he did not respond, he only began eating again, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of hay off the stone floor. If she didn't hurry, she was going to be late and the real recruit might actually show up.

"I don't have time for this," she mumbled and gave Powder's milky flank a slap. Powder, unaccustomed to this reared on his hind legs, making Alex grasp his neck before the stallion took off in a mad dash through the stables.

As Powder ran, Alex was scared at first that she was going to fall out of the saddle due to the rocking motion. However after the first few seconds she relaxed some as she began to pick up on the horse's gait. It was smooth and with a rhythm. She grinned a bit. This horse could run . . . . She cantered into the courtyard crowded with Knights and horses, realizing that she didn't know how to get the horse to stop. She tried desperately to stop her mount the way she had been taught, by pulling back on the reigns, but it didn't work. Alexandra was suddenly flying through the air and landed butt-first into a nearby cart of hay next to the stable door. Powder had randomly stopped mid-run to bend over a patch of hay.

Alex groaned. "Ouch!" she squeaked to herself. She suddenly became aware that many of the knights and even a few of the horses had fallen silent to look at her. There was a tapping of hooves on the courtyard floor and a man in an imperial, feathered basinet and decorated armor rode smoothly over on a black horse.

"Is this your first time on a horse, soldier?" he asked with a good-natured chuckle.

Alex blushed hidden beneath her helmet. "It is on a horse like that," she admitted and picked herself up and out of the hay.

The man laughed. "You must be talking about the mustang, Powder. That's the only horse deprived of a rider. You must be the new recruit, eh?" he asked

"Yes sir," she affirmed. It then occurred to her that she knew the man. He was Sir Thomas, Commander of the 6th Knighthood.

"That would explain it. What is your name soldier?" he asked.

"Sir Servil," she said quickly, hoping that he would buy it. "Sir," she added quickly and apologetically.

Sir Thomas nodded. "Well, then come with me, Sir Servil, I'll show you how to tame that horse," he said with authority.

Alexandra walked back over to Powder and climbed back in the saddle mistrusting.

"Now then," Sir Thomas began once she had gotten situated, "The secret is to make your mount realize you're in charge. And to do that, you're going to have to make him as uncomfortable as you can until he listens to you. Horses are intelligent, he'll learn quickly enough," he explained and showed Alexandra how to hold the reigns mixed with part of Powder's mane. "Do you understand, Sir Servil?" he asked when finished.

The princess nodded. "Yes sir, thank you."

The head of the knighthood nodded and rode to the head of the column. "TO THE READY! WE RIDE FOR WYST!" he yelled and gave his horse a spur. Within moments the horses began walking in an orderly fashion out of the palace gates and into the streets beyond. Alexandra didn't look back at Indels, she knew she would be back all too soon. She was actually smiling as she rode with the knighthood beyond the gates of Bale, much to her surprise. Finally, she was going to have a taste of her deepest desire. To her dismay, her smile faded as she caught a glimpse of her emerald bracelet hidden beneath the rim of her gauntlet. It reminded her of her parents and she felt a strong pang of guilt. They didn't understand and she didn't know how to make them, this was her dream and she couldn't put her passion in words. She loved her parents, but sometimes she wondered if they ever saw her as Alexandra, their daughter, with her own hopes and dreams, or just as their charge and the crown heir of Serdio.

The knighthood rode for the better part of the day, stopping on occasion to rest the horses and have lunch. Alexandra was surprised to find that the Knighthood actually brought their own lunches. Alex sighed. She hadn't eaten breakfast and now she would be without lunch too. She heard her stomach give a loud growl and she sat down under a nearby tree, watching Powder graze. A shadow fell across Alexandra's face and she recognized Sir Irwin with his knobby joints coming towards her.

"What's wrong, Sir Servil?" he asked casually.

"Uh, I forgot my lunch," she said plainly.

"May I sit here?" he asked, gesturing to the spot beside her.

"Certainly," she answered. Sir Irwin unpacked his lunch and Alex sighed.

"Here, have some of mine," the knight said, offering her half of his meal. Alex was touched by his generosity.

"Oh really, please. I don't need that much," she said politely.

Sir Irwin waved it off. "Oh it's quite alright. My wife made more than enough," he assured.

Alex knew to refuse twice would be very rude and she took the offering without much protest. Sir Irwin sighed, and then removed his helmet, shaking his thin black hair out of his bony face. He rubbed the bridge of his large nose, before setting his helmet aside in preparation to eat. Alex blinked, he looked so much different than she thought he would. He looked so mild-mannered and meek. Sir Irwin looked her over and gave her an odd look.

"Why don't you take your helmet off, it's hotter than blazes out here and those things bake you alive?" he asked.

Alex stuttered a bit, she couldn't think of a good enough excuse so she settled for the first thing that came to mind. "Uh, I don't really think that's a good idea, I have very sensitive skin. I get terrible sunburns even in short periods of time," she bluffed.

Sir Irwin raised an eyebrow. "But we're sitting in the shade," he remarked.

"Still. Just because you aren't sitting in the sun doesn't mean you still aren't being touched by it's rays," she said defensively, but truthfully.

Sir Irwin blinked. "Wow. That bad eh? Sounds painful. Anyway, here you go," he said, handing her an apple.

"Thank you very much, you're very kind," she said in gratitude. She pulled up the bottom part of the grate of her helm, but just barely.

Sir Irwin smiled. "Oh, you're welcome. This is your first trip, isn't it? I remember my first assignment. It was just as bad a start. My mother really embarrassed me, she ran right out in the middle of the column and handed me a bag of underwear. My horse was stubborn, like yours, I was the only one who's lunch went bad in my pack--it smelled for weeks by the way-- and when I finally got to the post, I was knocked out by another soldier's spear when he turned around."

Alex didn't know what to say, because she was trying not to appear amused. "I'm sorry to hear that," she replied.

"Oh, and that was just my first assignment. Anyway, things have gotten far better since then by a long shot. At least there hasn't been an open war in Serdio for 30 years . . .I feel so awful for some of the men, they were just kids then, but they lost their families in the war with Imperial Sandora. I couldn't bear it if I lost mine. I have a portrait of all of us together, would you like to see it?" he asked.

Alex nodded and Sir Irwin pulled out a decent sized picture from his saddle bag and handed it to her. A man, about as tall as her father, with short black hair, a skinny body, and knobby joints stood next to an equally skinny woman with wavy red hair. Both stood behind three children, a red-headed girl, and two black-haired boys. One hugged his older sister and the other had his thumb in his mouth and was dragging a fluffy teddy bear.

"That's my wife, Morgan, and my daughter, Maggie," he said pointing to each of the women, "and those are my sons, Matthew and Jason," he introduced.

Alexandra smiled. "And you said this one was Jason?" she said pointing to the one with the teddy bear. "How old is he?" she asked.

"Oh, he's three. He's an adorable little thing, but very shy," Sir Irwin commented.

Alex handed the drawing back to him. "You're very blessed. I'll bet they are wonderful."

"They are," he said in gentle pride. "And how about you, Sir Servil? Do you have any family at home?" he asked.

Alexandra was hesitant. "Yes. I'm not married though. I still live with my parents too. Sad huh?" she replied. She was actually happy being single, and she really didn't have a choice about her parents or her home.

"Oh, I don't think so. You're obviously still young. You still have time. Anyway, have you heard about our assignment? You missed the briefing," he inquired.

"We're going to Wyst to serve as guards while the people rebuild," she answered.

Irwin nodded, but seemed disturbed. "There's a rumor that the phoenix is still around. Sir Thomas says it is a stupid thing to just assume anything, because we don't know for sure. He says our orders from his majesty are, if possible, not to engage the creature in combat. The King believes that the firebird's attack was not motivated by malice, but still, the rumor's got the men nervous. Princess Alexandra thinks the firebird will attack again. I overheard her and majesty Albert talking," he admitted.

Alex sighed. "Well, I personally am hoping she was wrong," she answered as Sir Thomas gave the command to pack up. Alex thanked Sir Irwin once more and got back onto Powder.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, and the knighthood entered the limits of Wyst shortly before sunset. The land, Alex noticed, had been literally charred black. Ash blacked once green grass and bricks had been reduced to cinders. To do that, the flame had to have been the same power and magnitude of a volcanic eruption . . . Alex watched as Sir Thomas met with the mayor of the town and began talking. After a few minutes the knights were ordered off their horses and the wagons of fireproof bricks were brought forward. The Knights were given their orders. They were to help the people rebuild as quickly as possible and tend to the injured. The commander divided them into groups, Alexandra was sent to the West quadrant to help with the restorations. She worked the rest of the day passing bricks from a cart through a relay line to the builders. She broke a sweat from the constant movement, and soon had a terrible backache, but through it all, she was content.

The work continued well into the night and there was no sign of a firebird. The night was just like any other, with owls hooting and crickets chirping. The mountains were still and the stars were glittering, and that's when she noticed a particularly tall mountain with a column of smoke rising from it. It was the volcano villude and the home of the firebird. They were so close. Alex was sure now that the attack must have been motivated by territory, but that still begged the question, why? The people of Wyst had been seeing the bird for many months now, and yet it had shown no aggression until recently. Why would a creature just suddenly become savage without provocation? Alex found herself drifting away in possible theories and out of the corner of her eye, she saw it. The blood star twinkled and suddenly a red ball of fire fell out of the sky towards them. A fierce cry echoed through the air. It sent a chill down to Alexandra's core even though the surroundings couldn't have been hotter.

"FIREBIRD! FIREBIRD!" the town warning bell rang out loud and clear, but not before a jet of blazing flame had issued forth and destroyed the tower. There was a sickening scream and Alexandra realized with horror that the watchmen had fallen out of the tower. People everywhere began surfacing from buildings screaming as balls of fire issued forth from above. An enormous bird, wreathed in red flame, the size of a cloud flew overhead blocking out all light for a second and creating its own from the dancing flame.

Alexandra could feel the heat from the ground . . . The people were putting themselves in more and more danger by running into the streets, however she guessed that was better than staying in a burning building. Luckily, amidst the chaos, Sir Thomas had maintained a cool head. He, like Alexandra, knew the fireproof structures, although not completed, where the safest places for the people. He began yelling loudly and directing panicked civilians to those buildings that were closest. Alexandra and the rest of the knighthood were consequently summoned quickly together by lieutenants. There meeting was brief, a spiraling, column of fire blasted them apart into two groups.

"STAY IN FORMATION!" Sir Thomas yelled above the din. He assessed the situation quickly, and, like Alexandra herself had come to realize, they really didn't have much choice. They could either retreat, or try and fight back. Alex cursed inwardly. Her father's orders were not to fight the creature and Sir Thomas was her father's man through and through so his decision was already made.

"TRY AND STALL THE CREATURE! ARCHERS!" he commanded to a section of archers that readied their bows and dispatched arrows towards the airborne menace. Most of the arrows missed, but the few on target were burned by the intense heat before they even got close. Sir Thomas opened his mouth to issue another command, but the phoenix thought differently. It spit a volley of fireballs the size of boulders at the group with unparalleled vengeance. The knights dove frantically around, but not before the flaming missiles made impact. When the smoke cleared, several of the archers had been severely injured, and the remainder of the column was trying to pick them up and make for safety. They had lost their archers, and swords were of no use . . .

Sir Thomas made a very wise decision and didn't delay any further in ordering the knighthood to retreat. They simply were not equip to fight a firebird. It was as Alex had feared. This creature was already malicious, for whatever reason. The first attack hadn't been just a fluke occurrence like her father had thought. It was just one in a series of many. And if they didn't fight back, make a stand. the creature would just continue attack. The only way to end this was to kill the creature. Though she knew that to be the answer, Alex was clueless as to how to accomplish it. She felt so helpless as she ran towards shelter with the other knights. She had been right for once, and she wasn't glad about it.

Looking around, Alexandra watched with horror as the firebird targeted single knights that had run astray from the main line and spat deadly burning malice at them. A stray fireball hit the straw top of the stable nearby and started to rapidly burn the building. Horses began pouring into the panicked streets, running like mad. Alexandra heard the clanking of metal. As she turned around, Sir Thomas had tackled a nearby knight just in the nick of time, the firebird dove out of the sky with talons poised. The huge phoenix circled again and dove once more for Sir Thomas and the lone knight. Sir Thomas drew his sword and stabbed the creature in the center of the massive foot, however the whipping, red tail feathers of the bird snapped around and hit him in the chest. Sir Thomas's breastplate was instantly melted away by the flame and he fell backwards, unmoving.

"SIR THOMAS!" she heard the knight yell as he tried to shake him. He didn't budge and Alexandra feared that he was dead. To make matters worse, the phoenix was refolding to attack again. Alexandra unsheathed her sword and turned around, running back to them.

"Is he?" she couldn't find the word "dead".

The knight glanced hopelessly up at her through his grated helm. "I don't know," he said. Alexandra placed her face close to Sir Thomas' head. "No! He's alive! He's still breathing!" Alex moved a gauntlet over the bare patch of flesh on his stomach. He had a severe burn, but he was still alive.

"Oh! It's you, Sir Servil! What should we do?!" the knight asked. It was Sir Irwin. Alexandra suddenly became very aware that they were the only ones still out in the open and she could see the panic in Irwin's eyes.

"It's coming back!" he cried in alarm. "I'll never make it out of this alive! I'll never see my family again . . ." she heard him whisper.

Think! Think! She told herself. She had to formulate a plan, she couldn't just give up. She looked around, and then she saw it . . . The barren, burned mountainside and it's dusty surface, illuminated by firelight. There was a loose-looking bolder about halfway up. If someone could get that boulder rolling, it would trigger a landslide of sediment. The only trick would be luring the phoenix under it . . . How would she? The phoenix chased single targets. It could easily be lured away with live bait. However that presented another problem. That would mean finding a way to shield that person from the landslide. She saw a small ridge about 300 feet down from the boulder. If everything played out right, the dirt should just slid right off, like an umbrella. She would have to hope that she didn't get buried alive.

The phoenix closed in and in reflex, Alex threw her sword at it. Like she expected, the sword melted, but kept the firebird away. She turned when she saw a stream of white out of the corner of her eye. It was Powder and the fire glow made his white frame sparkle. It must have been fate. Alex faced Sir Irwin.

"You will see your family again! I swear it! I have a plan and I need your help," she said with authority.

Sir Irwin seemed calmed by her voice and the power within it. "What do you need?" he asked.

"Do you see that boulder?" she asked and pointed. He nodded. "I need you to go with me. I'm going to distract the phoenix. When it gets under the boulder, I want you to dislodge it. If I am correct it should topple a good layer of dirt onto it," she explained quickly.

"Oh! And therefore putting out it's fire!" Irwin exclaimed in realization.

Alexandra nodded. Irwin surveyed the situation for a moment, then frowned. "But, how would you avoid being buried---"

"LOOK OUT!" Alex yelled and both went into diving rolls as the firebird swooped down again leaving a trail of fire in its wake. "There's no time! We have to act now!" Alexandra yelled in urgency. She got an odd feeling, and without really knowing why, she whistled for Powder, whom despite the fire, came immediately. Alexandra was surprised, she expected the horse to run away from them. Alexandra moved to Sir Thomas and after struggling greatly under his heavy weight, managed to pull him up onto Powder's back. She mounted and then grabbed Irwin's hand to help him up as well.

Once all three were situated, she gave Powder an urgent tap. He began to trot, and then canter, as Alex pulled him beside on of the buildings where a frightened, edgy soldier ran out to them. Alex jumped off the horse and pulled Sir Thomas into her arms. He was very heavy, she grunted as she handed him over to the soldier.

"Take him," she ordered simply and jumped back onto the horse.

"Where are you going?!?" the knight shouted, but Alex and Irwin had already run off.

Taking Powder towards the mountainside, Alex began to think. What would happen if they didn't succeed? She shook her head involuntarily. She knew she had to have confidence. Her chance had finally come. She sighed. Actually, it was her second chance, and she wasn't going to blow this one. Aside from that, the young princess knew this was about much more than her. She was protecting many lives, not just her own and she was honored to do so. She realized the importance of the lives and dreams of her subjects and therefore, she was willing to risk her own. Her people had placed their trust in the royal family for many generations to keep them safe, and Alexandra would not be called an exception.

Powder's grey hooves and silver shoes thundered their impact across the ground as the phoenix pursued the stallion and his riders across the field. Alex realized that she was sweating profusely as she felt the wind across her body, catching the sweat. Alex heard, rather than saw the cyclone of fire, until it sprayed the ground strait in front of them. She swiftly shielded her face with her arm, and she felt her body lean backwards as Powder reared up on his hind legs. She groped blindly for Powder's milky mane and Sir Irwin grabbed her around the waist. Powder stabilized and resumed galloping, although it was becoming increasingly difficult for Alexandra to keep him from panic. He swayed several times from the path Alex was trying to hold steady, dodging the streams of flame. They were about fifty feet from the foot of the mountain when Powder reared again, this time throwing Alexandra from the saddle. She landed hard on the ground and felt searing heat from the nearby patch of fire. Alex sprang up and went towards Powder, but not before another blast of fire separated them.

"Sir Servil?!" she heard Sir Irwin yell as he coughed from the smoke.

"Sir Irwin! Take Powder and ride on! Hurry!" she yelled.

"Sir Servil, I won't leave you!" he shouted back.

"Hurry! You have to! Go while the smoke shields you from view! I'll be fine!" she insisted. There was a pause and then she heard hooves again. They were on the move. "That's good," she mumbled in relief and swallowed a mouthful of hot, sulfuric smoke. She began coughing as the smoke cleared. The ridge was just ahead. She quickly got to her feet, hot and tired, and began running. Her armor was clunky and heavy, and not to mention she'd bake like an oven if she got hit by the fire, so as she ran she unclasped her breastplate and gauntlets, letting them hit the ground with a loud clang. She kept her helmet, however, to mask her identity. When the smoke had completely dissipated, Alex heard the phoenix roar from above. It had seen her. Fireballs rained out of the sky in every direction, exploding upon impact. Alexandra was thanking her lucky stars she hadn't been hit. She was running up the hill, but not fast enough. The firebird wasn't very far behind, or very happy . . . .

Three feet, two feet---- she dove quickly through the rocks and rubble into the ridge. As she lie face down in the dirt, with only enough room to sit up, she breathed a sigh of relief, and all too soon. Alexandra felt like she was burning alive it had become so hot. The temperature seemed as if it could melt rock. A triangular shape of flame entered through the side of the ridge, melting everything it touched. The creature rammed the Cliffside and shrieked with a cry so deafening Alexandra had to clasp her hands over her ears. The phoenix was responding to her plan all too well, it was coming after her! With another thrust of its beak, it crumbled the side of the ridge. Alex didn't need to think twice before jumping backwards. However, it wasn't far enough. The firebird could clearly see her and she locked her eyes onto its flaming irises. She was startled, but not afraid. And that lack of fear must have shown in her steady gaze. The bird seemed enraged by her stare. . .

There came a sudden rumble and the princess felt the mountain shake. She threw her back to the rearmost wall of the ridge and covered her head with her hands. Sure enough, the dirt and debris fell from the top of the ridge. There was another deafening screech as the landslide hit the phoenix broadside and thundered down the hill. For loud moments, Alexandra sat silently, praying that the ridge would hold. Until at last, when silence fell, she gathered up the nerve to leave the shelter of the ridge. She was relieved, upon opening her eyes, to see that the ridge had held and that the weight of the dirt had not been enough to collapse or bury her alive. She thanked her luck stars as she crawled out and brushed her herself off.

She looked down, and cringed. She didn't see the phoenix's body. Had it escaped? There was a hysterical yell from above as Alex looked up. A blur of silver and blue was rolling down the mountainside. Alex had time to blink before it collided with her and both of them slid down the barren path hitting numerous rocks and roots in very place imaginable. Alex came to a halt and landed hard on something soft. There was a groan.

"Oww . . ." it was Sir Irwin.

"Oh! Sorry!" she apologized and quickly jumped off him, rubbing her sore legs. Alex turned towards the knight as he got up. She was relieved that he was okay. Irwin removed his helmet, and his geeky black hair was watered down with sweat, but he had a pure, irreplaceable smile.

"Sir Servil! Sir Servil did you see?! The phoenix! It hit the bottom and flew away! We're saved!" he exclaimed, jumping for joy.

Alex sighed in relief and then in joy she ran to Sir Irwin and hugged him with a laugh. "You did it Sir Irwin! You did it!"

"It was your plan," he said modestly and a little awkwardly. Alex realized that maybe it wasn't proper for guys to hug and she pulled back. "Besides, you saved my life. That firebird would have killed me when I was with Sir Thomas. I am alive because of your courage, and I don't know how to thank you," he said with deep gratitude.

"It is the same for us all," came the voice of Sir Thomas. "I also owe you MY life," he said as Alex and Irwin faced him.

"Sir Thomas are you alright, Sir?" Irwin asked as he eyed the two knights that were supporting him toward them.

"I hurt like hell, but this is nothing compared to what I could be feeling, or as the case may be, not feeling," he said with a grin.

"But I don't hurt enough to not do this," he said nobly and bowed as best he was able to Alex. As he did so, so did the rest of the knights behind him. "I will most certainly be speaking of your great deed to King Albert," he added.

"Please, I wish you would," she said with a smile behind her helmet. She was grateful it was nighttime, which was probably why they hadn't figured her out yet without her armor.

Sir Thomas nodded. "Rest assured. I would request that we return immediately with our report to the King, we need to hear his decision on the matter of the firebird and this city in regards to recent events. However, we need to stay and rebuild this city," he said as he looked around to everyone.

Alexandra looked around. Many timid villagers were resurfacing onto the torched ground.

"Why wait? Get the wounded tended, then every civilian is to evacuate. The Phoenix will not rest until it has killed everyone here and burned every building. Until it is destroyed I am deeming this village to dangerous to be inhabited," she declared.

Sir Thomas gave her an odd look just as she removed her helmet. Her sandy-blonde hair tumbled down in a golden cascade, causing Sir Thomas to nearly fall over in shock and the knights holding him almost dropped him.

"My lady Alexandra! You, you have!" he began.

"Been with you all along," she replied.

Sir Irwin especially seemed surprised. His new friend had been his princess. He could only say the word "wow" softly to himself. The whole knighthood held a state of astounded, respectful silence until at last Sir Thomas took command.

"You heard her majesty! Get to it!" he ordered.

*******

Within the day that followed Alexandra rode back to Bale in the company of the 6th knighthood. She was happy, truly happy, for the first time since she left Seles. All the knights treated her like the hero she had always wanted to be to them. What was more, she had finally done something right. However, as they entered the courtyard on Indels, her smile faded. Her father stood on the balcony staring down at her. One of the knights had caught Powder and was leading him back to the stables as she was ushered by palace guards to where her father was waiting.

"Wait, please quarter that horse in the royal stable," she called. The knight nodded and turned to do so.

After that, everything flew by like wind. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of her father's throne, where he and queen and king Emille stood waiting. King Albert dismissed the knights and for moments all three of them stood in silence. Albert sighed at last.

"Alexandra Diane Starwind! What in the universe were you thinking?! Did I not make it clear to you that everything was under control?" he asked in frustration.

Alexandra faced him. "Daddy, they would have died. The phoenix nearly overpowered us. I, I had to go to protect them," she explained.

King Albert slapped his forehead. "Pro . . Protect them?!? Alexandra they're KNIGHTS! They are trained to fight, you're not!" he said, raising his voice.

"I saved their lives," she said in pride.

"Do you have any idea of the lives you put in danger?! The firebird got away, I'm told and now it will seek vengeance. It might even track you here and attack Bale! If you have no regard for your own life, I would have thought I raised you to have a regard for the lives of others!" he said in an increasingly angry tone. His words were stinging her to the core.

"You should be thanking me, not upset with me! If I hadn't have stepped in the firebird would have killed them all! I went because you were wrong about the firebird dad! And I knew it! I was true to my heart in going! You always told me to trust in my heart! It is my honor to give something back to my people! To defend them, when they rely on their rulers to do so! It is my dream!" she said with an edge in her voice.

Emille gave Albert's arm a gentle squeeze to calm him.

"My judgment was based on FACT Alexandra, not intuition! What you've done is bound to have ramifications that you're not aware of. Thanks to you, no matter what we rebuild the city with, people can't live there anymore because as I said before, now the creature will be out for blood. And now that you've evacuated all the people, where are you going to put them? Did you even think about that? Did you even think about how difficult it is going to be to house them and how heart wrenching it's going to be on them knowing now that they can't go home ever again, or at least not for a long while? I can't even begin to list all the problems you've caused today. I'm trying not to lose my temper. Bottom line is you had no right to do what you did, Alexandra. First of all you are my daughter, and as such you should obey your parents. And second, whether you believe it or not, we know what's best for you. We have reasons for not letting you join the knighthoods," he said and took a deep breath, trying to remain calm.

"Alexandra, you're our daughter. It's dangerous in the knighthoods and we don't want anything to happen to you," Emille said gently.

Albert nodded. "Exactly."

"But knights are out there every day to defend us! It should be the other way around! We serve the people!" she insisted.

"There are other ways to serve, Alexandra," Emille reminded. Alex knew she was losing the argument.

"But I fight, and I'm good at it! I can only help in the ways I know how! Please understand. I would die for those who are precious to me. I will defend the kingdom because I know the importance of my subject's lives, especially the knights! I find my joy in defending!" she protested.

"Alexandra, you do far more good by ruling. Being royal demands just as much courage as being a knight and just as much sacrifice. You can't just do what you want all the time! And as princess you must give up who you want to be, for who you must be!" Albert argued.

Alexandra was being denied and she had done everything she could. "Then why will you let me tumble with Tiydus and Remus, but not fight?" she asked.

"Playing around with friends who aren't going to hurt you is much different than fighting an enemy who would just as soon see you die as look at you," he said knowingly.

"I'm not afraid to die doing what's right," she said powerfully.

"That's just it! What your doing is reckless and wrong! Alexandra I won't have it! Don't ever pull a silly stunt like this again," Albert said with a furious look on his face.

Alexandra lost her cool and let all her repressed emotions slip. "Fine! Will will destroy my soul and give up all my dreams just to please you! But Don't ever call what I do reckless or silly! I saved something today! I saved my people and myself! I'm betting Lavitz would agree with me! But then again maybe Lavitz was the only one you'd ever listen to! He died for you! For you father! Do you call what he did reckless or silly? He died chasing his dream of defending those he loved! I want to be just like Lavitz!"

Albert sprang from his chair in a fury that Alexandra had never been exposed to before. "ENOUGH ALEXANDRA! DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE YOURSELF TO LAVITZ WHEN YOU NEVER EVEN MET HIM! LAVITZ WAS A KNIGHT! NOT A KING! DON'T YOU EVER RUB HIS DEATH IN MY FACE AGAIN! LAVITZ WAS MY CLOSEST FRIEND AND I HAVE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO FORGIVE MYSELF FOR HIS DEATH! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED BY YOUR SELFISH, IRRESPONISBLE BEHAVIOR AND I'M PUTTING AN END TO THIS MADNESS NOW! I AM A VERY CALM, UNDERSTANDING PERSON, ALEXANDRA, I PRIDE MYSELF ON IT, BUT YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE! TO ENSURE THAT YOU WILL BEHAVE RESPONISBLY IN THE NEAR FUTURE WE HAVE ARRANGED FOR YOU TO MARRY DART'S SON TIYDUS!" he bellowed in rage.

Alexandra stood in horror. Had he just said that he arranged a marriage for her? And to Tiydus?!! She couldn't possibly!

"I can't marry Tiydus! What are you saying!?! How could you do this to me!? To him?! He's my brother practically!" she yelled, mortified.

"He actually had quite a crush on you," Emille said placatingly.

This scared Alex even more. "He . .he what?!?! There is no way I can MARRY him!" she shouted again. "NO POSSIBLE WAY!"

Albert shook his head. "You will marry him and that's final! In fact, you have no chance to argue, because Tiydus and his family arrive tomorrow!"

Alexandra felt her eyes begin to water and knew she was seconds away from a waterfall of tears, "How could you?" she whimpered and ran out of the room.

Albert put his head in his hands and groaned. "That went explicitly well. Do you think I was too hard on her?" he asked Emille.

"Maybe just a bit, but up until that last part you were very reasonable," she soothed.

"Now my daughter hates me, and what's worse, she was right. Lavitz would have agreed with her . . She's almost exactly like him it's scary. What am I going to do?" he asked with a sigh.

*****

Meanwhile, Alexandra has run all the way to her tower, not stopping once and slammed the door in the face of her two confused guards. She locked herself in and then threw herself onto her bed in distress. However, she didn't notice that Holly had been lying there waiting for her, and she landed on the roc's tail feathers.

"SWAWK!" the bird protested.

Alexandra looked up. "Oh, sorry Holly," she sniffled and undid the tie holding a letter to her leg. The scroll read:

_Dear Alexandra,_

_I am glad to hear that you have finally had a vacation. Kamuy, Martel, and myself are doing quite well. We all went swimming yesterday where we found you. Martel wants me to mention that she REALLY misses you. I also miss you, and especially Kamuy. As for my situation, I am glad to report that it is becoming more homely. I am eagerly awaiting a response from you and am glad you are thinking of us._

_Best wishes, 0 0_

_Tohan, Martel, and Kamuy 0 O 0_

Alex sniffled. At least somewhere someone understood her. She set to writing back. Her response was far less happy.

_Dear Tohan, Martel and Kamuy,_

_My research yielded only a little information that had almost no relevance. I have found that the chosen stars of each race glow with the actions of the ruler. I have learned that the name to fear is Lord Nvernias, if that makes any sense for you. Please give Martel my friendships and Kamuy too._

_Tohan, there is a dire matter that I must speak with you on . . . _

Alex went on and lamented her troubles to Tohan in writing. She sealed and signed the letter and gave it to Holly. Once Holly had gone, Alexandra lay on her bed, praying that somehow everything had just been a bad dream.


	17. Alexandra's Headache

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Dragoon, Sony Entertainment does, I'm merely playing around in their world.

Alexandra's Headache

Morning came all too soon for Alexandra, whom dreaded it above all else. There was a brief knock on the door, earlier than usual, as Delori entered the room.

"Good morning your highness. It's time to get dressed," she said.

Alexandra stretched. "Why so early?" she asked.

Delori chuckled. "Why, Mr. Tiydus and his family are here. Lord Albert sent me to fetch you."

"They're here . . .?" Alexandra asked quietly.

"Yes you majesty. Now which dress would you like, blue or red?" Delori asked.

"Blue," she answered as she got to her feet. She was relieved in a way. Now she could go down and she and Tiydus together could explain how ridiculous this marriage was. She knew Tiydus would undoubtedly agree with her.

Once Delori had dressed Alexandra with a look fit for a princess, she raced down the stairs to the throne room. Sure enough, there stood Tiydus, Remus, Dart, and Shana, her mother and her father.

"Oh Alexandra there you are," Emille smiled. "And don't you look lovely?" Everyone turned to look at her.

"Yes. You called?" she said bluntly.

"We most certainly did," Albert answered calmly like nothing had happened. "And now that you're awake, we will fetch the wedding planner," Albert said and everyone save Tiydus and Remus left.

Alexandra smiled at her friends. "Oh you guys had me going for a second, don't joke with me like that," she said uneasily. "Especially you, Tiydus," she added, though with a smile. "How did they convince you to go along with it? I knew my father wasn't serious," she remarked.

Tiydus and Remus raised an eyebrow at the same time. "Uh, I'm glad your so cheerful Alex. I'm not playing a joke on you, I wouldn't do that to you about something like this," he said with a grin.

Alexandra's smile faded. "You're not joking with me?" she asked slowly.

Tiydus shook his head.

"So we're really getting married?" she asked, starting to feel sick.

Tiydus nodded. "I was surprised too," he said, "but don't worry, when we get married you'll have only the best from me," he assured.

Alex had butterflies in her stomach and not the good kind. "Umm, I don't know what to say," she said quietly, at a loss for words.

Remus seemed to sense her unease and tried to lighten the moment. "Hey, well at least you two won't have to worry about that phoenix anymore. You were most impressive, Alexandra, or so I'm told by the knights," he congratulated.

"Your sword training was a big help Remus," she answered truthfully.

"I'm glad to hear my work is appreciated," he said with a smile.

Tiydus addressed Alexandra. "That was truly amazing Alex! A full grown firebird! I'm just glad you weren't hurt," he added in admiration.

"You, you think so?" she asked with a slight bit more ease.

Tiydus nodded. "That's my girl," he added. The words "my girl" echoed in her ears. Yes indeed, soon she would be.

Alexandra sighed, wanting desperately to think of something else. "Hey Remus, you said you wanted a horse of your own right? I have one for you, his name is Powder, he's the stallion that carried me to fight the phoenix," she announced.

Remus smiled. "Really? I'd love to see him," he answered.

Alexandra nodded. "Why don't we go down to the stables now?" she asked.

Tiydus shook his head. "We can't right now. You and me have to wait for the wedding planner."

Alexandra looked away, trying to hide her unhappy look.

"We can go afterwards. Maybe then we can even go on a ride, all three of us together, like the old days," he compensated.

Alex nodded in disappointment. "I guess so . . ."

Remus' ears perked. "I hear footsteps. Well, I'll go down to the stables then, and leave you two alone," he said courteously and left. The silence that followed was very awkward. Tiydus finally broke it.

"So how have you been since you left Seles?" he asked.

She sighed. "Same as usual, I guess."

"And that would be?" Tiydus asked, trying to encourage her.

"Miserable," she replied honestly.

"Well, I have something that might make you feel better," he offered, taking a small black box from his pocket. He stepped towards her and Alex instinctively took a step back. "What's wrong?" he asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh nothing," she said uncomfortably.

Tiydus handed her the box. "Open it," he said pleasantly.

Alexandra slowly opened the lid. Inside was the most beautiful pendant she had ever seen. It was a golden dragon with an entirely golden chain with emeralds for eyes and scales. Alex gasped slightly.

"Wow! This is beautiful Tiydus. Are you sure you want to give it to me?" she asked.

Tiydus chuckled." Uh, yeah, considering I bought it for _you_. Of course I do. I just thought you'd like it," he said.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

Tiydus nodded. "Let's see how it looks on you," he said and clasped the necklace for her.

She saw her reflection on the polished floor. The necklace made her neck sparkle and set her face aglow. She turned to let Tiydus take a look.

"It looks gorgeous on you," he grinned. Alexandra gave him a huge hug, which he returned gently. "Wait until you see the ring," Tiydus chuckled.

Alexandra grimaced discreetly. She was touched that he liked her, but also disturbed by it. He was like her older brother for crying out loud!

There was a loud sigh. "Ah mizame, amour. And they I presume, are the bride and groom?" a middle-aged man in blue, baggy clothes that fell off his body asked to King Albert, and the king nodded.

"Ah yes, yes. Mr. Tiydus, Madame Alexandra I am Pierre Valcuch, I will be assisting with the wedding preparations, among other things," he announced louder than necessary, making Alex blink. Other things? Just what did he mean by that? How could this possibly get worse?

Tiydus released Alexandra from his embrace to shake the man's hand. Pierre bowed low, then kissed Alexandra's hand. "Oh my! Look at the dirt on your nails! Most disturbing! Come, get her hands clean!" he called to what Alex assumed were a few of his assistants. They rushed forward with cotton balls, a nail file, and a bowl of scented water. Alexandra looked at her nails. She could not see a single spec of dirt. Before she knew it, her hands had been seized and were being vigorously scrubbed. She was about to complain when they finished. Pierre nodded his approval.

"Yes. Good. Much better. Now, to business. I must know what to prepare, how many guests are expected?" he asked.

King Albert nodded. "We've done the calculations. About three hundred in the ceremony itself and countless more outside," he answered.

Alexandra felt like someone had slapped her. That many . . . .?

"Yes, yes. Well then, when is the initial wedding date?" he continued.

"It has been set a week from now," Albert affirmed.

"Only a week? Oh my, my! Busy, busy! We have lots to do," he said. "First of all, we need to decide a definite space where the ceremony is to be held and the preacher," he announced and turned to King Albert.

"It's Tiydus and Alexandra's decision, I would ask you to speak with them," he answered.

"Yes, of course your majesty," he replied.

"I will leave you to your business then," he replied and left.

Pierre and his assistants turned to them as chairs were brought forth. "So where would you two like to be married? Do you have any ideas?" he asked.

Tiydus looked at Alexandra.

"Well, I would prefer somewhere in Indels," she said quietly.

Tiydus nodded. "I could live with that." The discussion went on for two hours until at last they decided upon the palace ballroom and a Soan priest.

Pierre nodded. "Very well. Now I will inform his majesty and we will meet again tomorrow," he dismissed. On the way out he pulled Alexandra aside. "Not you, your highness. King Albert wishes me to give you etiquette lessons," he informed.

Alex looked at him in confusion. "Etiquette lessons?" she asked, disbelieving, and the planner nodded yes.

Tiydus poked his head back in the door. "Coming, Alex?"

Pierre addressed him. "Her majesty is going to be with me for a while," he said simply.

Tiydus looked to him and then to her in confusion. "Okay then. See you soon, Alex," he said and left.

"Now, let's begin," Pierre said to her.

"I'm sorry, but I already know how to eat, sit and stand," she said politely.

"No, no, I wasn't sent to teach you that. What Lord Albert wants me to teach you is how to behave like a lady. I'm sure Lord Tiydus doesn't want you to act like a sassy wild woman. Now firstly, we will start by going to lunch," he instructed.

Day one was a miserable day for Alexandra. She went to bed scared, upset, and very hungry. She hadn't had time to relax and Pierre had reprimanded her for eating too much at lunch and dinner, ordering her portions to be cut in half of what they used to be. She went to bed frustrated beyond reason.

The next day only got worse as Alexandra went to the second planning session. She was extremely tired and it showed, she had barely managed any sleep. Tiydus came in and was seated beside her while they waited for Pierre.

"Good morning," Tiydus said brightly.

"Good morning," she answered gloomily.

Tiydus put a hand under her chin and picked her drooping head up. "Are you alright? You look tired," he observed.

"I'm fine," she mumbled and jumped when she heard the door open and close. The planning for the day was on their preferred colors for the different settings. To Alex, they all looked identical.

"And for dinning ware, would you prefer platinum or silver?" Pierre asked holding up two homogenous looking metallic forks.

Alex rubbed her forehead. "Platinum," they said together.

Pierre wrote the choice down and pulled out two napkins. "Champaign or gold?"

Alexandra managed a half-hearted grin. "How about saying gold or gold? They all look the same," she laughed.

Tiydus laughed too when she said it, however Pierre was not amused. "Be serious please, your highness," he said sourly.

"I agree with her," Tiydus said as he brushed his spiky blonde bangs out of his eyes. Apparently Alexandra noted that he too was almost falling out of his chair in boredom. "Pierre maybe you could bring us a palette of colors?" Tiydus asked.

Pierre nodded. "Of course, young sir," he answered, although somewhat irritated.

A servant brought a palette of colors and presented it to Alexandra, whom handed it to Tiydus. "I don't have a preference, you choose," she said uneasily. It was just now beginning to sink in that this event was actually going to happen. Tiydus to her, seemed a little nervous, but other than that, she thought he was actually happy.

"Well, I don't really care for choosing colors, it's more of a woman's job," Tiydus admitted earnestly.

"Well young Tiydus, this is the last choice of the day. Choose this and you can go," Pierre replied.

Tiydus looked over the selection and then showed Alexandra. "I like this one," he said pointing to a deep silver.

"It's fine with me," she answered.

Pierre wrote the choice down and nodded. "Okay you may go, Sir Tiydus."

"What about Alexandra? Does she have to stay again?" he asked and Pierre nodded.

Tiydus gave Alex a sympathetic look and then left.

Pierre sighed. "Now today we are going to work on your hairstyle. Your current choice reflects the attitude of a commoner," he said while eyeing Alex's ponytail in distain.

Alex was not happy as she was ushered under great protest into her mother's parlor room and seated in a chair. Pierre and posse closed in around her, with various grooming tools in hand. Alex felt claustrophobic.

"What's wrong with my hair? I normally wear it this way and nobody's complained before," she insisted as she eyed the numerous brushing tools untrustingly.

Pierre sighed, annoyed. "Get to work, ladies and gentlemen."

Suddenly hands seized her in all directions and tugged at her head. Her long hair fell loose as her tie was removed. She felt a sting in her scalp as her hair was pulled harshly with brushes and combs. Alexandra saw a flash of metal scissors and swift as lightning she shot out her hand and grabbed the hand that held them. Pierre looked down at her.

"I have been tolerant, so don't you dare! You can do whatever you want, EXCEPT cut my hair!" she announced quickly.

Pierre looked at her with a funny expression, then cut a stray thread off her dress. "Ah much better. You have such a beastly grip! Such is not proper for a lady! Grundette, put delicacy on her majesty's schedule, will you please?" he said disapprovingly.

The chubby woman beside her nodded. Pierre stepped in front of Alexandra and put her head between his hands. He turned her head side to side and then lifted her eyelids upward. "Hmm," he mumbled.

"What?" Alexandra asked in annoyance.

"Your majesty has no powder, lipstick, or liners on," he remarked in astonishment.

"Oh that. I never wear makeup save for special occasions," she informed him.

"Well as of today, you were it all day every day," Pierre announced.

"I--" she began but the assistants were already at work again, except this time on her face. There was something soft that hit her cheeks and a dusty, pinkish powder flew into the air. Alex breathed it in and began coughing profusely.

"Hold still your majesty," Pierre insisted as he shoved something waxy and thick across her mouth and his assistants poked every inch of her face with liners, powders, and other cosmetics.

When Alex gazed at herself in the mirror she was a different person. Her hair was down and parts of it were extremely curly. Her bangs had been strictly parted and her whole face was covered in pale makeup. She looked like a porcelain doll and she was disgusted by it. Pierre however, was pleased.

"Now. Assistants leave us," he said clapping his hands.

Alexandra glared at him. "You've turned me into a doll, are you happy now?"

"Mizame, madame. It was not my desire. Sir Tiydus said he likes this style," he said bluntly.

"What?! Tiydus wanted me to look like this?!" she cried in alarm.

"We asked what he found beautiful in a lady," he continued.

"And he chose this?!" she said in horror.

Pierre nodded and removed a white napkin from a nearby drawer. "Now then," he said and dropped the napkin at Alexandra's feet, "Pick it up."

Alex figured it was far better to just do what he wanted, she'd be done quicker. She bent down and picked it up, and handed it back to the planner while he watched her the whole time.

"There it is again. That unceremonious use of improper muscle. You grabbed the napkin with your entire hand!" he exclaimed.

Alexandra groaned. "How do you want me to pick it up then?" she asked.

"Like this," Pierre answered. He dropped the napkin again, then bent down in a curtsy motion and pinched the napkin between his thumb and pointer finger. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"All that just to pick up a napkin?" she asked.

"Of course. It's proper," he said plainly.

After an hour and many more tries, Pierre seemed mildly satisfied, or perhaps bored. On her 100th try, she had counted, Pierre bobbed his head dismissively and sighed.

"That is sufficient for now your highness. We'll practice more tomorrow. Now, if you'll excuse me I must converse with Queen Emille," he said curtly, bowed and left.

Alexandra's whole back was unbelievably sore as she walked to her tower. She rummaged through her wardrobe and found an old green riding shirt and a pair of tan leather pants. It had been her riding outfit on many occasions. She quickly dressed out of her dress, corset, and high heeled shoes and switched them with her riding gear. She sighed in relief, the riding attire was always comfortable in comparison to the stuffy dresses she was accustomed to. She rummaged around under her bed and pulled out a pair of smooth, brown leather boots, and put them on. With this accomplished, she walked cautiously down to the stables, making sure to avoid Pierre or any place that he might have been.

She had just entered the stables and sighted Powder when she heard two identical voices down the hall. Tiydus and Remus surfaced, talking to each other. Remus noticed her immediately, as he was facing her.

"Hello Alex. Did you have a good time with Pierre?" he asked.

Alex grinned sarcastically. "Oh a fabulous time, Remus, I'd say it was just about as much fun as being repeatedly stabbed by a thousand daggers and then being forced to take a bath in lemon juice."

Remus looked sorry for her.

"That bad huh?" Tiydus turned to face her and blinked in surprise. "Wow Alex, you look so---"

"--stupid? I'm wearing paint all over my face and my head still hurts from all the brushing," she complained.

"Stupid isn't what I was going to say," Tiydus replied.

"Oh, so you think I'm beautiful like this?" she asked, "because this is what you wanted!" she said grouchily.

"What do you mean?" Tiydus asked in confusion.

"You're the one who told Pierre to do this to me! He said you told him what you liked," she insisted. Tiydus looked to Remus, who began laughing.

"Oh, that," Tiydus answered with a grin,

"He clearly misunderstood me. I said I wanted a slender lady with long, flowing hair, fair skin, rosy lips, emerald green eyes-"

"And a temper like Hellfire," Remus interjected with a laugh.

"So?" Alexandra demanded. Tiydus gave a playful smirk.

"So who do you know that looks like that?" He inquired. Alex looked at him blankly.

" He described you Alex." Remus said at last.

"And just the way you were," Tiydus added.

Alex hung her head. "I'm flattered Tiydus, but don't give Pierre anymore suggestions…" Tiydus smiled again. "Well, you never know," he teased and went to hug her.

Alex stepped back again. Tiydus, puzzled by this took another step forward and in turn Alex took one in reverse. She didn't want him to hold her, because she was afraid he might try something else too, like kissing her. He didn't look like he'd mind.

She quickly changed topic. "So, Remus, did you get to see Powder yesterday?" she asked him as she leaned around Tiydus. Remus nodded with a strange countenance.

"Yes I did. He's a magnificent animal. He seems very calm too," he answered.

"Don't let that fool you, he definitely has his own ideas," she giggled.

"So," Tiydus said trying to regain Alexandra's attention, "since you're already dressed for it, why don't we go for the ride I promised you, Alex?" he asked.

Alex nodded. "I'd like that. Can Remus come too?" she asked. She would feel more at home with Remus there too.

Tiydus turned to Remus. "You wanna come, Rem?" he asked.

The redheaded twin gave him an odd look. "You sure you guys don't want time alone?" he replied.

"Yes, we're sure," Alex answered before Tiydus could speak, making Tiydus shrug.

"Well, only if you're sure," he replied.

Alexandra showed Remus to the stall of one of the stable's best riding horses, and went to retrieve a horse for Tiydus. When she found one suitable, she was about to point it out to him, when a guard passes by her.

"Excuse me, your majesty," he said with a bow.

She pivoted at the waist to face him. "Yes?" she asked.

"Are you taking that horse out for a ride?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Yes. Is something wrong?' she asked.

The knight paused for a moment. "I'm sorry your highness, but Lord Albert has asked that you not leave the castle grounds," he said hesitantly. Alexandra groaned. The royal equivalent of being grounded . . . .

Tiydus walked over to see what was wrong. "Find a horse yet, Alex?" he asked.

The palace guard explained the situation to him. "It is the order of his royal majesty King Albert that Princess Alexandra not be allowed to leave the grounds."

"I've been grounded," Alex rephrased. "Don't worry, why don't you and Remus go?" she said gloomily. She had really wanted to go.

Tiydus felt sorry for her, but smiled as a thought came to mind. "And would King Albert allow her to ride with me, on my horse? She wouldn't be alone, she'd have Remus and myself with her," he asked.

The guard considered for a moment. "I don't know, Sir Tiydus . . ." Alex sighed. Tiydus took charge and gave the guard instructions. "Sir, I think it will be alright. Please inform his majesty Albert that the three of us have gone out for some leisure time and will return shortly," he remarked. The knight nodded, bowed, and took his leave.

Remus, already upon his horse walked over to them. "You guys coming or what?"

Tiydus nodded. "Go ahead, we'll meet you in the courtyard, Rem." Remus nodded his understanding and left.

"Which horse would you like to take?" Tiydus asked her.

Without consideration of any other animal, Alex requested her white stallion. Alexandra lead the way to Powder's stall and waited while Tiydus (he insisted that he should do it) equip him for the ride. A few minutes later, Tiydus came over on Powder's back and offered her a hand. As she climbed on, she looked Tiydus in his deep, cerulean eyes.

"Why did you just tell that guard to let me come? You might get in trouble," she pointed out.

Tiydus grinned. "It'd be worth it. You wanted to come, didn't you?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, did you think I would just leave you here?" he continued.

"According to some, it's not proper for a royal lady to have an adventure. It makes you _rebellious_," she explained.

Tiydus shook his head. "I disagree. It makes for a more spirited, experienced lady. Besides, I know you. It drives you crazy to be inside all the time," he replied. "You appear to have been wanting to get out, so why not now? You were always happy when you were hiking with me and Remus," he added.

Alexandra was surprised. "You really mean that? You'll change your mind soon when my father tells you my behavior is unfit for a queen," she said knowingly as she took her seat in the saddle in front of Tiydus.

"I don't care what anyone says. If you'd like and we don't have immediate matters to attend to, we'll go on adventures all the time when we're married. I'm sure King Albert will trust me to take care of you. I've made a promise to him and to myself, and now to you. I will do whatever it takes to take care of you, and part of taking care of you is making sure you're happy. You mean the world to me, and I'm a man of my word, so you'd better believe I'll do everything I can to keep that promise," he vowed.

Alex didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Maybe, maybe marrying Tiydus wouldn't be so bad. Perhaps it would be like a never-ending stay with one of her best friends. She smiled. That would be fun.

"As long as you promise," she said with a smile.

Tiydus nodded and put one arm around her waist snuggly, and put the reigns in his other hand. Tiydus chuckled. "I think we'd better go see Remus. He probably thinks we left him." With that, the two rode out to meet Remus.

It was well in the afternoon when the trio arrived back at the castle, and all three were smiling and laughing. Alexandra's hair was astray, as they had raced back to Indels the last mile of the way. Powder had beaten Fierra, Remus' mare, by a long shot. As Tiydus helped her off the horse she openly smiled. The wind in her face as they ran, and the quality time with her friends almost made up for the previous events of the day. Almost. Pierre came around the corner just as if he had timed it, with his high-set features all puffed up with air.

"Oh my! What are you doing , your majesty? Is this where you have been?" he said in a huff.

Alexandra looked at him and snorted. "I've been horseback riding with Tiydus and Remus," she said briskly.

Pierre shook his head. "Tut, any lady knows not even to approach such an animal! You reek of horse. And those awful clothes! And your hair too, it's all out of place!"

Alexandra rolled her eyes. "This is how I spend my free time. You seem to be a much better lady than me, Pierre, why don't you wear the dresses and makeup?" she suggested. Both Tiydus and Remus snorted with laughter.

Pierre's face turned sour. "Oh, funny, funny majesty, now come, to the bath with you immediately!" he instructed.

Alexandra was directed in the path of the baths, the scene of previous calamities. She reached the door and heard Pierre whisper something to his female assistants before she was rushed in the room. A female aide with the same blue uniform as Pierre locked the door. There was no escape.

"Where is Delori?" Alex asked suddenly missing her stern lady-in-waiting. The chubby Grundette answered almost offended, "Oh, madame Delori has been assigned to tend to the queen while you are in our care. We are to be your governesses until the wedding. Now if you please, majesty," she explained, pointing to the dressing mural.

Alexandra sighed, but did as requested. She resurfaced wrapped in a towel and was ushered into the tub. She was surprised to discover that she didn't have a choice of the type of scent, normally she did. To her dislike, the choice of aroma had been brambleberry. Every since her visit to the Seridan Prairie, she had lost her liking for them.

To further her surprise, she was again captured by many hands on her head that scrubbed vigorously. The conditioner applied to her head was in the same manner. She bit her tongue and avoided telling her many governesses that she was fully capable of washing her own hair and that they were invading her privacy. After washing she was promptly hurried out of the tub and dried. She cringed as one of the assistants surfaced with the most uncomfortable dress she owned and matching shoes. Once dressed and secured overly so into her clothing, the makeup and brushes were brought forth.

"Oh no, not again," Alexandra grimaced and braced for what was coming.

As it would appear, all this grooming had been in preparation merely for dinner. As she entered the dinning hall she noticed the strange look that Shana and Queen Emille gave her. Emille smiled gently and shook her head as Alexandra sat down.

"You look so different, Alexandra," she whispered to her as Tiydus, Dart, Albert and Remus entered in and where seated. Tiydus and Remus both accurately read her look of misery and smiled gently to soothe her. Alexandra noticed that even her father seemed a little surprised by her new, overkill appearance. He gave her a diplomatic smile and sat down. Dinner started and finished with Alex trying her hardest to breathe, let alone to eat. She was going to rise from her chair and leave, when Queen Emille spoke to her.

"Come with me, Alexandra," she said with a small giggle and beckoned Shana to follow after them.

Emille took them back to the parlor, where Alex was seated. Emille took a brush off the table and her daughter flinched. However, her mother's hands weren't rough on her. While Emille brushed her hair, Shana took a washcloth and began rubbing the excess powder and thick cosmetics off. Once they were finished, Emille and Shana nodded their approval. Alexandra was relieved and satisfied at the same time as she gazed at her reflection for the second time today. This time, her hair looked more strait and normal, and her face shone with her own radiance.

"Now, you look much better," Shana said cheerfully.

"Indeed," Emille agreed.

"Thank you," the princess said to both of them in deep gratitude, "but I have a feeling there's more." Alex was so relieved to see them smile about her response, not frown.

"You have your father's deductiveness," Emille said proudly. "Anyway, my point is that your father and I couldn't be more proud of you. It seems that you've finally begun to act responsibly and are taking everything very well," Emille complimented. Alexandra sighed inwardly. Did she have a choice? It was either that or misery. "And to honor you and Tiydus we have decided to throw a ball for you on the night before the wedding," she announced.

"A ball? For us?" Alex asked again.

Emille nodded. "A grand ball to be exact."

Alexandra didn't know what to say, it was an honor to have a ball thrown for you. She sighed. "Is Pierre going to be planning that to or are me and Tiydus doing it?"

Emille laughed. "Oh heavens no! We figure that you have enough to do as it is planning for the wedding. We're putting it together," the queen explained.

"That's a relief," Alex breathed. Alexandra heard Delori's voice call for her mother.

"Oh dear, I think Delori needs me. Shana, could I ask you to take care of things here?" she asked. Shana nodded with her usual, jovial smile.

Once Emille had gone, Shana and Alexandra were left alone in the room. "Mrs. Shana are you feeling better?" Alex asked in reference to Seles.

Shana nodded. "Oh yes, much. I just have . . .fainting spells sometimes," she answered. Alexandra didn't buy that statement wholeheartedly, due to Shana's hesitation when she said it. However, she respected Shana greatly, and didn't want to intrude upon her privacy. Such an event gave way to another question In Alex's mind.

"Mrs. Shana, why did you stand up for me back in Seles? I did leave without permission," she admitted with guilt.

"I know. I don't blame you though. Pillow fabric is pillow fabric. Besides, I guess I knew how you felt. I had the feeling you wanted to be with your friends. It really seems strange to me that suddenly you weren't allowed to go hiking anymore, that's unlike Albert," she replied.

"It had to do with the bandits. I screwed that one up big time, he doesn't want me to be alone, ever again," Alex explained. "At least Tiydus didn't flip his lid over it," Alex sighed.

"You know how Tiydus feels about you, don't you?" Shana asked.

"We're friends. He promised that we'll go on adventures all the time because he knows I hate to be locked inside for a long period of time. He said he was just as shocked as me when he heard the news," Alex answered.

Shana appeared confused. "Friends? You mean he hasn't told you?" she asked.

"Told me what?" the princess inquired.

Shana giggled. "He must---oh never mind. Anyway, couldn't you tell that he liked you?"

"Honestly, I'm as blunt as a club when it comes to that stuff. So, no. Until now I couldn't tell. But Mrs. Shana, we're just . . . " she trailed off.

Shana noticed Alexandra's worried look. "Don't worry. I'm sure you two will be happy together, he cares very much for you."

Alex nodded. "I know he does. He gave me his word. And how is Remus taking all of this? I think surely he must have some feelings about this marriage," the princess asked as her thoughts drifted to the redheaded twin.

"He's happy for you both. He was a little sad when he realized he and Tiydus would have to part," Shana admitted.

"Well, I would hope that he's going to visit often," Alexandra insisted.

"Probably as often as you'll have him," Shana chuckled. Alex laughed too. "I can see it now. The crusading trio," Shana remarked. Shana looked Alexandra in the eyes an odd chill came over Serdio's princess. Shana's stare wasn't the usual warm, cheery one, it was glassy and vague. Shana started to tremble from head to toe, like the time before in Seles. She fell forward, however semi-awake this time, right into Alexandra's waiting arms. Alexandra helped Shana to the floor and knelt over her. It seemed like she was somewhere else.

"No! Leave him alone! Stop it! Tiydus! Remus! It's me you want!" the semiconscious woman yelled loudly.

Alex was confused. "Mrs. Shana! Mrs. Shana!" she shouted, shaking her gently. As if she could hear her, Shana looked up at her. "The sun . . .don't hand over the sun. . . .the moon . . . Never surrender the moon." Shana mumbled and then blacked out completely.

"MRS. SHANA!?!" she called loudly. Upon hearing her worried shouts, two armed knights with swords came rushing into the room.

"Your majesty is everything alright?" they asked together.

Alex glanced up at them. "Hurry, please retrieve Mr. Feld and Tiydus and Remus," she ordered swiftly. The knights nodded to her and swiftly exited the room. Alex found a paddle-shaped mirror on the dresser and began fanning Shana. Within moments, the middle-aged form of Dart with his graying hair ran into the room. His eyes fixed immediately on his wife.

"Shana!?! Alexandra what happened?" he asked quickly.

Alex looked to him. "I don't know. One minute she was perfectly fine and then the next she, well . . " she implied.

Dart glanced around. "Did she look at the moon?" he asked, spying the silvery orb in the window.

"Not that I know of, she was looking directly at me," the princess answered truthfully. At that moment, Alexandra caught sight of the flame-colored tint of Remus' hair as he and Tiydus sprinted into the room, panting.

"Mom!" they cried together. However, before they could even ask what happened, Dart had taken Shana in his arms and run out of the room. Neither Remus nor Tiydus had to verbally speak to get Alex's response to the question she knew they were going to ask.

"She fainted again, but she was just fine. . . I don't know. Did your father ever tell you what was going on back in Seles?" Alexandra asked.

"No," they answered together. Alex paused. What had Shana been trying to tell her? What did she mean? Had she just been saying nonsense? She debated on whether or not to repeat Shana's words to them, but she decided better of it at least for now.

"Are you two alright?" she asked them.

"Yes," Remus started.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Tiydus finished.

"I . . .never mind. I just wanted to make sure," she replied.

"It's odd," Remus said, "I think we need to have another talk with dad, Tiydus. If this is some type of "norm" for mom I want to know what it is and why it's happening."

"I agree. Alex, would you excuse us please?" Tiydus answered. She nodded.

After the twins left, Alexandra decided to take a walk through the castle. She probably would only crowd the space if she went to check on Mrs. Shana. Before an hour had passed, she paced the castle floors at least ten times. So many things that she didn't understand were on her mind. She was especially concerned about Mrs. Shana. Her father had told her that when they had all traveled together that she had gotten sick and that their enemies had taken her hostage, but no more than that. Alexandra was beginning to think he had deliberately left out something key. Her thoughts kept returning to what her father had whispered in Seles when this happened before. He had said that Shana had these reactions about something they destroyed. Dart and her father were dragoons, they could be talking about anything. The only way to find out for sure would be to ask her father, however she was still appalled with him over this arranged marriage. She decided upon a trip to the study, a good read always took her mind off the things that troubled her.

She walked the castle corridors until she came to a decently-sized, circular room with built-in bookcases lining every wall and three fluffy lounge chairs and a rich mahogany table in the center. Alexandra looked around, searching for something interesting that she hadn't already read. She moved to a section on strategy and shifted uninterestedly along through the shelves. A hint of tan, behind the multiple colors of book binding caught her eye. With curiosity, the princess grabbed the object and pulled it out. It was an old, dusty book bound in leather, with pages yellowed around the edges. Alex examined the book carefully, but did not find a title. She gingerly pressed a finger under the corner of the cover and pushed up. To her confusion, the writing was a type of hieroglyph runes. She didn't understand or recall learning about an such language, and she knew many.

From what she could see, the writing seemed to be in the form of a diary page. Alexandra sighed. Maybe elderly Minister Noish would know something about it. She left the library and found him in the music room, talking to Esther, the palace musician. Both of them bowed to her as she approached.

"What can we do for you, princess?" Esther asked. "Would you like some music?" he added.

She shook her head. "Actually, I had a question for you, Minister Noish. What language is this," she asked and handed him the journal to look at.

The old advisor looked it over. "Hmm. . .good question your majesty. I would say it's an ancient form of Giganto, however, I'm not sure," he answered, handing the book back to her.

"So you can't read it then?" she replied in disappointment.

"I cannot," he answered.

"Well thank you just the same, Minister," she said and went to leave the room.

"Oh, congratulations on your engagement, Princess," Ester called out after her.

"Umm . . Thanks," she said uncertainly. Tiydus had promised that he'd take care of her and that had given her reassurance. It was like him to say such a brotherly thing. However, the more and more she thought about it, the more and more she couldn't see him as anything but her brother and a friend. . .

Alexandra went back to the library and picked up her favorite book on the Dragon Campaign, however she held onto the diary, she'd try and decipher it later. She opened the book and began to read:

"_As if they were gods, winglies rules over all life. The enslaved suffered a terrible domination under wingly dictator Melbu Fhrama as the gods only seemed to answer his prayers. The great anger and sadness of the people soon grew into a mighty flame, and that flame was carried by a strong wind. That wind was Emperor Diaz._

_There were seven dragoon warriors, humans, reputed to be the incarnations of dragons, with dragons at their sides, who served the holy emperor. The anger and sadness of the people served as fuel for the dragoons' cause. Both humans and winglies suffered terrible losses and numerous casualties_ _but in the end it was the humans that acquired the future. However the seven dragoons of yore: fire, water, earth, wind, thunder, light, and darkness faded out of existence soon after the dragon campaign ended, vanishing without a trace."_

"Majesty, ah here you are," came Pierre's critical voice.

Alex gazed up at him with great reluctance. "Yes, did you need me?" she asked straining herself not sound incredibly dismayed at the planner's entrance.

He didn't answer her strait away, but instead surveyed what she was doing. "Oh, reading. Very good. Finally majesty, something appropriate for a woman," he said, making Alex frown openly. As she did, so did Pierre.

"Alas, I speak to soon, the dragon campaign . . ."he spoke as he read the title of the book.

Alex sighed. "Is it a crime to read a history? My father is a dragoon you know," she said in a stand-offish tone.

"I am aware of that, your highness. While reading history is acceptable, a book on mannerisms would be more helpful for you," he replied.

"Are you telling me you're allowed to dictate what I read now?" she said in outrage.

"We'll talk," he said plainly, "but I was not sent for that."

"You were sent? I thought you came of your own free will," she said bitterly, "from devildom," she added under her breath.

Pierre ignored her statement. "Queen Emille has informed me that you are to attend a ball in two days."

"That is correct," Alex answered. She knew and dreaded what came next.

"I was sent to inform you that I will be accompanying you into town tomorrow to pick a gown," he informed.

Alex almost laughed at her horrid luck. "Oh, thank you. I'm sure it will be an interesting endeavor," she answered harshly.

"Quite. Good evening, your highness," he said with a bow and then left, much to Alexandra's relief.

No sooner had he left than did Tiydus and Remus enter. "Ah, did Pierre give you a hard time?" Remus teased.

Tiydus gave him an odd look, making Remus shake his head. "Sorry," he apologized lightly.

Alex nodded. "It's fine. Is Mrs. Shana okay?" she asked in concern.

"She's resting now, dad says she'll be just fine," Tiydus informed.

"That's a relief. Did you find out why she fainted?" Alex asked curiously.

Remus nodded. "We did, but only a little. Dad wouldn't tell us a lot, but he said mom faints when she looks at the moon."

"The moon? That can't be why. There was not a window anywhere close to us that she could see out of, and besides, she was looking directly at me," Alex explained.

"That may be. But that's the only explanation dad gave us, and even then it was like wrestling a bear for that information," Tiydus added.

"Your hair looks much nicer, if you don't mind me saying," Remus imputed.

"Amen," Alex said in agreement.

"What have you been up to tonight, Alex?" Tiydus asked. "You kind of disappeared after dinner."

"I haven't been doing much. I've been reading about the Dragon Campaign," she replied.

"Dragon--oh yeah, the dragon campaign!" Tiydus said in realization. "Can't believe I forgot, it was a story dad told us a lot when we were little."

"Sounds like fun," Remus smirked.

"Oh cut it out. I like to read. Is that so wrong?" she said playfully.

"Bookworm," Remus teased.

"Am not!" she protested.

"Well, I think you're an awfully cute bookworm, how about that?" Tiydus added with a charming smile, making Alex blush.

"Umm . . .right. Anyway, my time here hasn't been completely boring. I found this book," she said, holding up the diary.

"Thrilling," Tiydus said with playful sarcasm as she handed the book to the brothers to examine.

Tiydus flipped the cover open. "Whoa! Gibberish! I'm not versed in it," he laughed.

"What type of characters are those, Alex?" Remus asked curiously.

"I showed the book to Minister Noish. He thinks they are the characters of ancient Gigantos," she relayed.

"Wow. That means these writings are very old. What's it doing in your library?" Remus asked.

"300 years old to be exact. That's when the last of the Gigantos died off. As for what it's doing here, I can't say. My father loves old books, maybe he bought it," Alexandra answered. The princess groaned and took the book back from Remus. "Soa save me. I should go to sleep soon if I have to spend an entire day alone with Pierre tomorrow."

Remus laughed. "Not alone. Tiydus and I are going with you."

Tiydus nodded. "Pierre insists I see a tailor, my clothes aren't suitable for a palace," he replied.

"You too?" Alex asked with sympathy.

"Yes, me too. The good news is with you there it is bound to be more enjoyable," Tiydus answered brightly.

Alex sighed in relief. "Company and misery go together," she remarked gloomily.

"Okay fine. You have me," Remus joked, "Now it will be a party."

Alex was comforted by Remus' optimism. She yawned, realizing that she should go to sleep.

"Bright and early then, Alex?" Tiydus asked.

She nodded. "It's a date then."

The next morning went by quickly, it seemed as if breakfast hadn't happened at all. In no time, Tiydus, Remus, Pierre, Alex and many assistants went into town and into one of Bale's finest tailoring shops. Pierre had called for a large pile of formal men's clothing, while Alexandra had been ushered by Grundette into a nearby dressing room. She was quickly stuffed into a bright, pink dress that was too big and had sleeves that covered her hands.

Grundette shook her head. "No. Next dress," she called.

The next dress was just as bad, this one was a gross brown color and was too small. Alexandra wasn't very happy about the fact that her stomach poked out in places from being pushed into rolls. Grundette looked at her.

"No. Next," she said dismissively.

The last one of the pile was black, tight, and had puffs at the shoulders. The worst thing about it in Alexandra's opinion was that it was cut quite low. It wasn't a vulgar display, but enough that it did reveal a fair amount of skin on the sides of her breasts and part of her stomach. Grundette considered for a moment.

"I like it. Come on out, your highness," she said gesturing for her to follow. Alexandra grimaced and grabbed a shawl on a nearby rack unbeknownst to Grundette. She threw it across her front just as Pierre and Tiydus came over. Alex almost laughed. Tiydus was in a rather baggy gold suit. It was really tacky and made his hair stick out like a sore thumb. Then again, who was she to laugh? She looked just as bad.

"Pierre, what about this one?" Grundette asked.

Pierre looked her over. "Is that shawl part of the dress? I don't remember picking one like that."

Grundette turned around. "Oh majesty, if you please," she said, reaching for the shawl.

Alex stepped back. "I don't think so. I really don't like this dress," she said defensively.

"Your majesty, please don't be difficult," Grundette said.

Tiydus was looking at her gently. "Come on Alex, it can't really be that bad. I mean look at me," he joked.

"Or me," Remus said as he emerged from around the corner wearing a suit that was fit for a monkey. She gazed back at them both stubbornly.

"No. I really think it is . . ." she protested.

"Oh good grief, it's nothing that he's not going to see anyway," Grundette insisted as she followed Alexandra's gaze to Tiydus.

"Come here, your highness," Pierre said disapprovingly. Pierre grabbed the shawl, but in the process got part of Alex's dress. He pulled forward and Alex pulled backwards, ripping the dress right off of her body and exposing a good deal of her naked chest on the left side. Alex shrieked as she reached back for something to cover herself with.

Remus immediately turned his head away in decency, and so did Tiydus whom began blushing uncontrollably, having stared at her briefly in confusion. Alex managed to get by Grundette and lunged into the nearest room and bolted out the door without thinking.

Alex ran as fast as she could and didn't stop as she ran through the streets of Bale hugging her chest into an alleyway that dead-ended. She sat down and put her back against the wall and she listened as she could hear several knights on the streets in front and beside her calling for her. She had bolted strait past them, leaving them clueless as to where she was going. She was so embarrassed. She would most definitely tell her father. Maybe, since she'd not disobeyed him in a while, he'd be more inclined to listen. She laughed to herself though in misery. The brown dress had looked wonderful, compared to her current one. There was the sound of footsteps and Alexandra didn't look up for fear it was Pierre. She was surprised to hear a friendly voice.

"Alex, are you okay?" It was Remus. Alex huddled her knees to her chest.

"How did you follow me?" she asked.

Remus grinned with his hands on his knees, panting. "It was difficult, I'll admit. You run very fast."

Alex looked away. "Where's Tiydus?"

"Probably killing Pierre and his assistant, he'll be along in a minute. When you ran off, I swear I've never seen him look so angry. He is probably going to beat an apology to you out of Pierre. What he did was wrong and though I'm a gentlemen I would have liked to hurt that assistant for what she said to you about my brother," Remus answered.

Alex almost choked on her next sentence. "Did you . . . Did you . . See?"

Remus shook his head. "No. I saw it happening and immediately turned away."

"What about Tiydus?" Alex asked, traumatized. She sighed in despair. "I guess it really doesn't matter does it? Grundette was probably right, it's nothing he won't see . . ."

Remus shook his head. "I know my brother and so do you. He would never do that you. He cares about you more than anything. He will respect your privacy. If you didn't notice, he turned away too."

"I guess . . ." she mumbled, close to tears.

"You're so pretty, it's hard for anyone not to stare," Remus comforted.

"I agree," Tiydus said as he came around the corner.

Alex looked at him timidly. "Where's--?"

"Pierre? He is currently on his way back to Indels. I dismissed him for the day. He is going to apologize to you when you come back, Alex," Tiydus answered.

Remus laughed. "What did you do to him, Tiydus?"

"Besides picking him up by the rim of his shirt off the ground and threatening to kill him?" Tiydus said innocently.

Alex giggled. That look didn't suit him. Tiydus smiled when Alex laughed. "Here," he said and handed her a bundle of cloth. Alex unfolded the bundle to reveal a plain green shirt with long, flowing sleeves and a pair of tan pants.

"I bought those for you," Tiydus said in sympathy. She gave him a grateful look and pressed them against herself, following them back to the store. Alex changed attire in the dressing room before resurfacing. The clothes Tiydus had bought her fit her perfectly and were very comfortable. In fact, much more so than the stuffy dress she had worn to the shop to begin with. Alexandra smiled as she saw her reflection. She looked more like her old self and she was glad.

"Wow, much better," Remus said gladly when he saw her.

"I feel much better," Alexandra replied happily.

Tiydus nodded to Remus, who held out a little package. "I come bearing gifts," he said with enthusiasm. Alexandra opened his package which had a small cheesecake in it. "I know you've been hungry. I baked it myself, I was going to give it to you earlier, but Pierre probably would have thrown a fit," he said apologetically.

She gave Remus a tight hug. "Food!" she squealed in delight. After Alexandra finished with her snack, the question of the day's agenda was brought forth.

"So, now that we've been liberated, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Remus asked.

"Hmm. Well, I'm supposed to be looking for a dress, but I could always just wear one of mine, they're all fancy anyway," Alex admitted.

"Yeah. And Remus and I already have suits, so really I think we're all set. Why don't we just take a walk around town then?" Tiydus suggested.

Alex nodded. "Why don't we go visit Ms. Slambert? She hasn't seen you guys in four years and I haven't seen her in almost a week," she suggested. So, with their minds made up, the trio made their way to the Slambert mansion.

They arrived shortly after noon and knocked on the door. No one answered, but Alex found that the door was open, so they entered into the atrium. "Ms. Slambert are you here? It's Alexandra," she called.

An old, grey head poked out of an upstairs bedroom. "Oh! Alexandra dear! I'll be right down," Ms. Slambert called. There was the sound of someone rummaging through a heap of things. Moments later, she came slowly down the stairs, leaning on her cane. She had only gotten halfway down when she realized she had more than one guest.

"Oh my, you brought friends with you. Oh come on, don't be shy, let me get a look at you," she said, beckoning the twins forward from where they stood behind Alexandra, waiting politely.

Alex nodded to them. "Well, come on sillies, she wants to see you." The twins stepped modestly forward in unison.

Ms. Slambert's old eyes reflected surprise. "Oh! You two have indeed grown up greatly since I last saw you. You are both definitely taller. And my, my, so handsome too!" she said making a motherly fuss over them. Both brothers blushed as she gave them each a hug and then proceeded to Alexandra. When the elderly lady and teenager pulled apart, Ms. Slambert looked her over.

"I'm glad you came by, and I haven't had a chance to congratulate you on your engagement," Ms. Slambert said, a little absent-mindedly. Alex gave an uncertain look, but no one noticed. She had accepted the idea, but didn't really like what was going to happen.

Ms. Slambert turned to Tiydus. "You take good care of her. If you don't treat her well, I won't forgive you," she said to him playfully.

Tiydus nodded. "Don't worry, you can count on me."

"And to think, you'll eventually be King," she said in realization.

"One day . . ." Tiydus said quietly.

Ms. Slambert rubbed her head. "Which reminds me, that's what I was going to do when you came by. I have wedding gifts for you two," she said in earnest. "The only problem is, I will have to give you yours later Alexandra," she said apologetically.

Alex didn't mind at all. "I'm flattered you were thinking about me. It's perfectly fine," the young princess assured.

Ms. Slambert nodded. "Oh, good. Please wait for me here," she asked politely. The old widow left into the kitchen and came back with two boxes. One she handed to Tiydus and the other she handed to Remus.

Remus was surprised. "For me?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, of course. I wouldn't forget you Remus. Consider it a belated birthday gift," she said kindly.

Remus and Tiydus both opened their gifts. Inside the small boxes where beautiful arm bands, both silver, both engraved with intricately detailed dragons flying chasing their own tails across the bands. Both dragon bands had been inlaid with four, large diamonds at regular intervals around the bands. The jewelry looked like they had been custom made, and at no small cost. Both Tiydus and Remus were touched.

"This is beautiful, thank you," Remus said in gratitude and slipped the metallic band over his left arm and onto his bicep just below the shoulder of his sleeveless shirt.

"Wow. Thank you, Ms. Slambert," Tiydus agreed and slipped his band over his right arm, opposite Remus, but otherwise in the same spot.

Ms. Slambert smiled. "I'm glad you like them. You two remind me a lot of your father. How is he? And Shana?" she asked.

"Dad's alright. And mom is too, she was sick for a while, but dad says she's better now," Tiydus answered.

Ms. Slambert came up with an idea. "Well, how about I give you some cookies I baked this morning to take to her?" she suggested.

"She'd like that, I'm sure," Remus answered.

After about an hour spent with Ms. Slambert, the trio departed again, with the brother's gifts, hugs, and a plate of cookies that Alexandra carried to prevent any sampling until they got home. Alexandra was in an adventurous mood, she didn't want to go directly back to the castle. On their way through the streets again Alexandra was greeted by many more people, who all stopped on their way to bow, however some had difficulty recognizing her in her common clothing. Alex was suddenly distracted by a glint of silver.

Tiydus, whom had been looking at her, followed her gaze as she let out a quiet, half-suppressed sigh.

"Looking at armor, Alex?" he asked.

"Maybe," she said in an increasingly depressed manor.

Remus, whom had been fixated on Ms. Slambert's cookies gazed over. "That reminds me. Why don't we go in?" he suggested.

"Umm . . .you two go ahead. I'll probably end up buying something I'm not allowed to have if I go in there," the princess informed regretfully.

Remus winked at her. "That's the point," the red-haired twin laughed.

Alex stared at him in surprise. "Remus, you have no idea how much trouble I'd be in if I brought something like that back to Indels and my father caught me."

Remus gave a mischievous grin.

"If YOU brought it," Tiydus said, giving Remus an approving look.

Alex was beginning to feel self-conscious with the way they were both looking at her. "Oh, alright. I guess a look wouldn't hurt . . . " she said with secret delight building up. Remus grinned and opened the door for her.

Inside the weapon shop was rather dark, as the light was blocked out by the many militant displays in the window. However, the shop had a pleasant atmosphere to it, one of valor and respect. Remus walked over to a rack of armor.

"What model do you want, Alex?" he asked, looking over various makes.

Alex looked over the wrack. "What would you recommend?" she asked with a smile beginning to peek out. She was beginning to let her desires overpower her guilt.

Remus turned around to look her over. "Well, it really depends on what you're planning to wear it for."

"Whether you want something light for mobility or something heavy for solid defense, he means," Tiydus added.

Alex considered to herself for a moment. "Well, I'd like a combination of both, something sturdy, but not really heavy," she answered.

"Hmm," Remus mumbled as he pulled a big breastplate off the rack made of goldish-brown metal. "Here, hold this and tell me what you think," he said handing it to her.

Alex took the armor and lifted it a few times. It was really light, too much so in her opinion. It was likely to fold after a strike or two, she thought. "Too light," she said and handed it back to him.

Remus considered for a moment. "Try this," he said and handed her a dark grey piece. She nearly fell over under the weight.

"Too heavy," she groaned as she struggled to pick it up.

"Here, allow me," Tiydus said half-teasingly and he lifted it effortlessly back onto the shelf.

"Show off," she said and stuck her tongue out. Tiydus grinned at her and took a sarcastic bow.

"Well, that first one was bronze and that second one was iron. Platinum is too heavy and tin is way too light," Remus deduced.

"How about silver, Remus? It's heavy but nothing compared to iron and steel, and it's slightly flexible," Tiydus suggested.

Remus looked for an example and found silver gauntlets. "Here, put these on."

Alex put them on and once again and like before the metal was cool to the touch and very solid. The only difference was that the armor felt slightly more flexible.

"Imagine your body covered in that metal," Remus reminded.

"I like it," she said after a moment.

"Good, you won't mind if the smith has to take measurements, do you? The armor will have to be custom made for you since you're a woman," Remus added.

"Why would that make any difference?" she asked.

"Well, because most women don't wear armor," Remus laughed.

"I feel special," she teased.

"You are," Tiydus said with a smile.

Remus nodded and walked over to the counter to speak with the shop owner. Once finished, he handed the man a large handful of coins and beckoned Alexandra to go into the back. The measuring process was simple and quick and the clerk was very respectful, though Alexandra wasn't entirely sure that it wasn't because she was a princess. She resurfaced to find Tiydus and Remus waiting for her.

"How'd it go?" Tiydus asked.

Alex nodded. "Well. By the way, he says the order will be ready in three days," she relayed.

"Oh, okay. Perfect. Now it will be in time for the wedding. I can give you both your gifts at the same time," Remus said.

"Oh, you bought me something pretty too?" Tiydus said comically. Alex giggled and Remus smirked.

"Yes, I bought you a gift too, but it's nowhere near as pretty as Alexandra's," he assured with a laugh.

Tiydus snapped his fingers. "Oh darn!" he laughed.

Alex looked around the shop. Many people had come in since they first entered, including many knights from the field. The shop seemed to offer repair services in addition to selling goods.

Almost unexpectedly, a warm voice called out to her. "My lady Alexandra, it is an unexpected pleasure to see you here!"

She looked around for the source of the voice and found Sir Thomas, with his long grey hair tied back in a short ponytail. His eyes expressed an inner smile.

"Sir Thomas. Wonderful to see you. How's your burn? Was it healed?" she asked politely.

"Oh greatly better my lady. Dr. Samuel truly works wonders. In fact, my chest is completely healed. As a matter of fact, my entire knighthood has completely recovered. With no small thanks to you, I might add. My lady, you are our hero," he said in gratitude, as he knelt down and kissed her hand.

"It was my pleasure," she said beaming with happiness and pride. She turned to Tiydus and Remus. "Sir Thomas is the head of our 6th knighthood," she explained. "Sir Thomas, these are my friends from Seles, Tiydus and Remus Feld," she introduced.

Sir Thomas shook the hands of both brothers. "It is a pleasure to meet you gentlemen. Say, Tiydus, aren't you the princess' fiancée?" the leader of knights asked Tiydus nodded. "I thought I recognized the name. I've also heard you're quite a swordsman, it would be wonderful to have you accompany our knighthood when you are prince," Sir Thomas complimented.

Tiydus was modest in receiving the praise. "My brother Remus is an amazing fighter as well. I'm sure it would be an interesting experience for both of us to ride with you."

Alex was beginning to get jealous hearing Sir Thomas invite Tiydus and Remus to fight with them. She turned away as Sir Thomas began talking with Remus about double saber techniques. A thin knight came forth from around a corner, carrying a thick iron breastplate that was obviously too heavy for him. He couldn't see where he was walking and walked right into another suit of armor. There was a loud crash. A knobby knee was visible under the metal heap. Alexandra found that knight familiar too.

"Sir Irwin!" she exclaimed and ran over to the pile of metal and began pulling off objects.

Before long, she had uncovered him. Irwin's brown eyes stared up at her through a crooked helmet grate. "Oww," he mumbled.

Alexandra shook her head and gently grabbed his arm to help him up. After a moment, he straitened himself and brushed himself off. Then he turned to her.

"Thank you---Oh! Your majesty!" he said in surprise and instantly dropped to one knee with an apparent blush.

Tiydus, Remus and Sir Thomas all looked over to see what the noise had been.

"Irwin did you drop the breastplate?" Sir Thomas asked.

Irwin blushed even deeper. "Yes Sir, I'm sorry," he said honestly.

Sir Thomas just looked at him and laughed good-naturedly. "It's fine Irwin," he assured.

"Who is this guy?" Tiydus asked with a slight twang of defensiveness over Alexandra.

Alex smiled to herself. "Oh how rude of me. Tiydus, Remus, this is Sir Irwin of the 6th knighthood. He and I worked together to defeat the phoenix. He saved my life, if it wasn't for him, the phoenix would have killed me. I was trapped under the ridge, and the firebird would have gotten to me if not for Irwin," she explained.

Tiydus' expression relaxed. "You saved her life? Thank you," he said in gratitude. Remus nodded in agreement.

"Honestly, it was her plan that saved all our lives," Irwin affirmed once more.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Sir Irwin. By the way, this is Tiydus, and this is Remus. They are old friends from Seles." she said to him, introducing them. Tiydus and Remus both shook his hand.

"Anyway, thank you for your help, Irwin. Irwin and I were here to get my breastplate repaired. Obviously mine won't do anymore without a fix," Sir Thomas explained.

"My pleasure, Sir. Do you need anything else? Irwin asked.

Sir Thomas shook his head and picked up the iron armor Irwin had been carrying. "Well, I'll have this fixed in no time and meet you at your house for the dinner tonight. Are you sure it's not too much trouble on Morgan?" he asked.

"Oh, it's perfectly alright. She was the one who suggested it to begin with," Irwin assured. If Alex remember correctly, Morgan was Sir Irwin's wife.

Sir Thomas nodded to him. "Well, it was a pleasure seeing you, your majesty, and a pleasure to meet you two gentlemen. I'm afraid I must be on my way," the head of the knighthood announced and bowed to the trio.

Sir Thomas continued to the shop counter and Irwin stayed where he was. He seemed as if he was thinking about something serious. He was hesitant, but then he turned to Alexandra.

"Princess, may I ask you a favor, if you have the time?" he asked timidly, as if he was offending her.

Alex nodded. "Of course, Sir Irwin. What do you need?"

"Well, would you do the honor of meeting my family and coming to the knighthood dinner tonight? Well, especially my daughter, Maggie. You see, my daughter has been very sick lately and we've taken her to the doctor. Dr. Samuel says she's recovering just fine, but it would . . .you see, my daughter's illness almost crippled her. She hasn't been out of bed in a week and she's very lonely and depressed. Maggie really admires you, Princess, and I thought maybe if you'd go and meet her, she'd feel better," he explained quietly.

Alex looked to Tiydus and Remus. "Would you mind?" she asked. Both shook their heads together.

"Of course not," Tiydus replied.

"Why would we?" Remus added.

Alex thanked them with her eyes and turned to Sir Irwin. "It would be my honor to meet your family. Do you wish only me, or are my friends also welcome?" she answered.

"Oh! By all means. My invitation was for the three of you," he clarified.

"Very well. That' settled. The only thing I need to do is send a message to my father. Oh wait, he allotted us the whole day, so never mind, lead the way, Sir Irwin," she assured, and they followed him out the door.


	18. The Rosses

The Rosses

Tiydus, Remus, and Alexandra followed Irwin back onto the main street of Bale and walked midway back to Indels before turning onto a side street. On the way, Tiydus asked if they would wait for him and Remus so that they could run a quick errand. They returned shortly and the trip continued. Irwin took a right on a crossroad they came to and then a left on the next, leading them onto a small road that dead-ended in a circle of scrunched houses without an inch between them.

There was a brightly painted yellow door on the left that Irwin walked up to. The color of the door was quiet ugly and quite bright; it made Alex shield her eyes.

"What's with the paint, Sir Irwin?" Tiydus asked as politely.

The knight chuckled as he opened the door. "Oh, my wife painted it so I'd remember which one was ours. I kept going to my neighbor's house on accident whenever I came home. MORGAN! I'M HOME!" he called loudly.

There was a pause before a female voice answered. "You're late Irwin! Could you please come and give me a hand with this?"

Irwin grinned apologetically to them. "Please come in and make yourselves at home, I'll be right back."

Sir Irwin left and all three young adults seated themselves in various chairs around the den. Irwin's house wasn't very big, but it was cozy. Its walls, ceilings and floors were made completely of stained wooden planks. The green and brown earth-tones of the room's accessories and furniture made the room seem natural. There came the sounds of voices down the hall.

"Irwin, are you sure that having extra guests to the knighthood dinner is a good idea? I mean we already have quite a few. And with Maggie ill upstairs, the noise might disturb her," came the female voice.

"Don't worry Morgan. I'm sure she'll be okay," Irwin answered from down the hall.

Morgan's tone revealed worry. "I hope so . . .Dr. Samuel says she might be permanently paralyzed if she doesn't start moving soon . . her muscles will be too weak to support her movements . . . Oh, for Gods' sake Irwin take that goofy helmet off! You're inside," she said with a sudden fit of laughter.

"Oh, right. Sorry dear, I forgot," Irwin said in a tone of embarrassment. "And besides, I think these guests should be present at the dinner anyway; they have the right to be," Irwin replied.

"Who have you brought here then, Irwin? Oh, and love, please don't tell that nonsense story about our princess fighting a firebird. Honestly, Maggie is getting all hyped up over it," Morgan said with a snort.

"But it's not nonsense dear, it's true!" he insisted.

Alex saw the skinny woman shake her head full of red curls as she surfaced around the corner with Irwin.

"Well, if you don't believe me, ask her yourself," he said, nodding towards her.

"Irwin, what are you talking about? Ask her my—" she said, turning around and locking eyes with Alexandra. "Oh my God! The princess of Serdio! In our house! Welcome your majesty, I'm sorry we don't have a fancier sitting room!" she breathed excitedly and dropped to her knees. Alex sighed discreetly; she got that reaction a lot.

"Oh, well thank you. I actually think your house is lovely," she said truthfully.

Morgan blushed and then looked to her other guests. "Oh! And you are Sir Dart Feld's sons!" she said, looking at them.

Indeed it must have been very hard not to know them, because they both looked exactly like Dart himself, save Remus' orange hair.

"Which of you is which?" she asked politely.

"I'm Tiydus," the blonde brother announced.

"And I'm Remus," said the redhead. Both brothers suddenly produced white roses from their backpacks.

"For you," they said together.

Irwin's wife blushed deeply. "Oh my, how lovely. Thank you both."

Tiydus nodded. "Thank you for having us," he said.

"Yes indeed. We were always taught that to bring our hostesses flowers was polite," Remus added.

"Well, this is most unexpected. All three of you are more than welcome to stay, although we don't have much to offer. I may say brightly that the meals are almost ready; I've been cooking all day. In fact, the members of the knighthood should be arriving at any moment," she remarked.

A little boy in blue shorts and a blue t-shirt came down the stairs to the right, sucking this thumb and carrying a baby-blue blanket.

"Oh, this is my son, Jason," Irwin announced.

"Jason, can you bow? This is your princess and future prince," Morgan cooed.

Jason looked confused and waved at them from behind his mother's legs. There was a stout, crisp knock on the door.

"Oh, excuse me," Morgan said, though politely, and opened the door. Four knights in uniform, minus the helmets, stood in the doorway. "Welcome. Come in gentlemen," she invited. After bowing to their princess, they followed Morgan to the dining room.

Irwin took Jason's hand. "Have you seen your brother?"

The small boy looked up the stairs and didn't speak a word. The stairs creaked as weight was put on them. Another little boy, in a similar outfit and sleek, loose hair like Irwin's appeared.

"Oh Kevin, there you are. Your mother wants you to know that dinner is ready. You be good, go help her. Where's Maggie?" he both instructed and asked.

Kevin looked down. "She says she's not hungry. She doesn't look so good, dad. . . she wouldn't laugh either. Jason and I even did some of her favorite tricks," he said sulkily.

"She wouldn't sleep either?" the concerned father asked.

Kevin shook his head.

"Hmm. Well go see your mother, I believe she has something for you to take to her," he suggested.

Over the next ten minutes more and more guests began to arrive and Irwin showed, Tiydus, Remus, and Alexandra into the dinning room. There was one, long table, not hardly enough to seat all of Sir Irwin's visitors. However, many of the knights were sitting happily against the walls in clusters, talking amongst themselves. It wasn't long before Moragn insisted that the trio eat and handed them three plates of food, and then sent them towards the table. Tiydus and Remus were seated near the end of the table and waited for Alexandra. Alex put her plate down at her assigned seat, but didn't sit. Kevin had come back downstairs and was handing his mother a bowl of ice cream and shaking his head.

"I'll be right back. Please go ahead and eat without me," she requested to Tiydus and Remus.

Alexandra walked over to her hostess, whom seemed ready to cry. "Mrs. Ross is everything alright?" she asked.

The skinny woman shook her head. "My daughter hasn't been eating of recently, or sleeping. She just turned down her favorite food . . .Oh, who am I to trouble you, majesty? Forgive me," she apologized.

Sir Irwin waved from a corner of the room, beckoning his wife over. Morgan, on the verge of tears, excused herself and went to him. Alex started after her. A sweet, sugary smeel, like strawberries, caught her attention. On the wooden counter top beside the princess, sat the bowl of melting dessert. She picked up the ceramic bowl and glanced over to Tiydus and Remus at the table. They were both busy talking and eating, so she walked out of the room and back to the den. Alex climbed up the staircase, being careful not to make a mess and drop the ice cream and emerged into a narrow hallway lined with three wooden doors. She wasn't sure what door led to what room. She didn't really have to guess, she heard coughing behind the door to the far left.

She walked to the door, which was slightly open, and knocked on the frame. A soft little voice called out weakly,

"I'm really not hungry, Kevin," she insisted, thinking Alex was her brother.

"Well, why not? If you won't eat ice cream, then what will you eat?" Alex said playfully and opened the door. She was met by a pair of little brown eyes that instantly went very wide. The little girl they belonged to blushed deeply and began to slide under her covers.

"I . . . I'm sorry . . .I thought you were my brother!" she squeaked.

"Nope, Sorry to disappoint you. Your name is Maggie? Well, it's nice to met you, Maggie. My name is Alexandra. You can call me Alex if you'd like. Your dad says you're not feeling well. What's the matter?" she said both playfully and politely.

Maggie turned a shade of scarlet. "P . . .Princess Alexandra! Oh . . .Dad said he'd- he'd try to get you to come and see me . . .but I thought he was just saying that to make me feel better," she stammered at last.

"Your dad does want you to feel better. I do too. He says you're not eating or sleeping," Alex affirmed.

Maggie was hesitant. "I . . .I don't know why, but I'm just not hungry. And I have nightmares when I start to fall asleep," she said timidly.

Alexandra caught Maggie glancing at a portrait of her family on a dresser beside her bed. It didn't take Alex long to deduce what was going on.

"And are these nightmares about your dad?" she asked gently.

The little redhead nodded.

"You aren't eating because you've lost your appetite, and because you're not eating you're losing more and more strength and becoming more ill instead of well. You do know that, don't you?" Alex asked softly.

Maggie looked away. "I . . ." Her stomach suddenly growled, giving her away. "I don't want him to go! I'm scared that if he goes away again he won't come back!" she shouted and began to cry. The little girl buried her head into her pillow. Alex felt sorry for her. "I . . .just . .. don't want him to go!" she cried.

Alex knew why she had been ill. "Knights get leave when their family is sick," she said more to herself than anyone.

"If I could just make him stay . . . momma says there are dangerous people and monsters in the places they're sending daddy," she admitted with guilt.

It seemed to Alexandra that a heavy burden had been lifted off the girl's shoulders by confessing. Almost as if she realized then she wasn't alone, the little girl covered her mouth and gazed in horror at Alexandra.

Alex smiled gently. "Good, now that you've got that out of the way I'm sure you'll feel much better."

Maggie looked at her slowly. "Of all the people to say it to . . .and you're really here . . . I'm not daydreaming!"

Alex laughed. "I would hope I'm here. If I'm not here then where am I? Don't worry, I won't tell your secret, but first I want you to promise me that you will eat this before I do. Pierre undoubtedly would die of shame," Alex insisted, muttering the last part.

Alex handed the bowl to the child along with a small spoon; Maggie looked down at the food then up at her. "You won't tell?"

"Cross my heart," Alex insisted.

"Oh t . . . thank you, princess!" she replied gratefully and stuttered again.

Alex gave a relieved smile as she watched the little girl eat. "You know, your father is a very brave man, he fought the phoenix at Wyst with me, and he saved my life. Does that help you any? Your dad can take care of himself. He thinks about you guys all the time too," Alex assured.

Maggie looked surprised. "Daddy saved your life? He said you saved _him_."

Alexandra explained and told her the story, making sure to do the hand motions and act it out vibrantly, like Tiydus and Remus used to do for her when she was little. She didn't miss a single detail and when she was finished, the child sat spell-struck.

"Wow! I wish I was as strong as you! It must be cool, getting to fight firebirds and bandits!" she insisted in amazement.

"Bandits? Oh! I saw you in the window on my way back to Indels!" Alex recalled.

Maggie was on the edge of the bed. "Momma says that you fought bandits too! Where they easy to defeat?" she asked with excitement.

Alex laughed. "Some of them. They're really stupid, they don't think. The Captain was undoubtedly the toughest," she said with remembrance to Ikmir. "They're all just big bullies anyway," Alex insisted and started to punch playfully at an imaginary opponent.

There came another knock on the door as Tiydus and Remus entered.

"Oh so violent, don't be a bad influence on her now Alex," Tiydus chuckled.

"Violent? I'm not being violent, I'm being persuasive," Alex giggled. "Maggie, this is Tiydus, and this is Remus," she announced.

Maggie looked at them. "You two look a lot alike," she observed.

Tiydus smiled. "He gets his good looks from me, copycat. Sad to say, but I got the better genes," Tiydus laughed.

"Tssh! You wish, brother. You wish!" Remus argued playfully. He put his hand to the side of his mouth and leaned down next to Maggie. "Just between you and me," he whispered, "it's the other way around."

The young girl giggled.

"What was that, Remus?" Tiydus rephrased playfully.

"He was just saying how much more beautiful I am than the two of you combined," Alex insisted.

Maggie laughed. "Your friends are funny," she said in amusement as the brothers bowed together.

"In addition to coming up to tell Alex that she is wanted downstairs, we wanted you to feel better too. We heard about you from your father earlier so when we ran our errand earlier, we bought you gifts," Remus said and handed the child a large, fuzzy teddy bear.

Tiydus on the other hand, pulled out a gorgeous pink rose that had a long stem and an even more beautiful smell, and handed it to her.

Alex could tell how deeply touched and pleased the little girl was. "Oh, thank you!" she said, though somewhat shy. She began to blush. "Can I give you guys a hug?" she asked meekly.

Tiydus and Remus leaned over the bed and let the little girl wrap her arms around their necks.

"Oh boy, this is twice now you two have showed me up today doing something unexpected," Alex pouted.

Tiydus turned to her and gave her the mischievous grin she knew so well. "Third time's the charm then," he said and in a swish of his hand produced a red rose from his back to present to her. "For you, my lady," he said.

Alex blushed. "Why are you buying me so many things? I'm not complaining, it's beautiful," she thanked.

"Only the best for you, my princess," he replied simply, making Alex blush again.

"Is he your knight in shining armor?" Maggie asked as she watched him.

Remus started laughing. "The shining armor part is right, not so sure about the knight though."

Alex looked at the rose, then at Tiydus. She cared about him greatly, but wasn't sure about marrying a man that was her best friend. Sure, they'd had a bunch of good times together, and that part probably wouldn't change, and he'd even given her his word, but she still needed time to think and absorb. She didn't quite know how she felt, and that feeling of not understanding scared her above all else.

"Suppose so," she said quietly in response to Maggie's question as Tiydus looked at her eagerly. Alex turned to look at Maggie. "How would you like to spend a day at the palace with me tomorrow?" she asked.

The small child was overjoyed. "Really? I . . . I'd like that P-princess!"

Alex nodded. "Will you do me a favor then?" she asked.

"Anything!" she squeaked excitedly.

"Go down and see your mother. Let her know you're okay. I'll go with you, if you'd like," she requested.

Maggie nodded meekly. "Okay!"

Alexandra took the little girl's hand and helped her out of bed. She supported her down the stairs, with Tiydus and Remus behind them. Maggie beamed proudly, and also a little bashfully as she accompanied Alexandra into the dinning room in her cream colored nightgown. Most of the knights that had previously occupied the dinning room were no where to be seen. Morgan was picking up dishes at the table. She stopped at Alexandra's.

"Dear didn't even eat a bite," Morgan mumbled to herself.

"I didn't have a chance," Alex said lightly.

"Momma!" Maggie called happily and made her way over to her.

Morgan's mouth opened in surprise and then she smiled. "Hello darling! Are you feeling better?" she asked happily.

Maggie nodded. "Much better. Princess Alexandra and her friends cheered me up! Momma, guess what?" she laughed.

"What, sweetie?" Morgan said gently.

"Mr. Tiydus gave me a rose and Mr. Remus gave me a teddy bear! And princess Alex invited me to come to the castle tomorrow!" she exclaimed in one breath.

Morgan was surprised. "They did? Did you thank all three of them?"

"Yes, mommy," she replied and hugged her mother around the knees.

"Good girl," Morgan said to her, hugging her back. "Your highness, when would you like us to bring her?" she asked.

"Well, I would have to check what time will be best, but I will send a messenger," she replied.

"Mrs. . . ." Remus began.

"Oh! Mrs. Ross. My last name is Ross," she informed.

"Mrs. Ross," Remus corrected, "Where did everybody go?"

"Is the party over?" Alexandra asked.

"Oh, everyone's out back in the field. They're going to make the toast soon. Sir Thomas was waiting on you three," she informed.

"Let's not keep them waiting then," Alex affirmed. "Mrs. Ross, will you please hold onto my plate, I'll come and eat as soon as the toast is over," the princess requested.

Mrs. Ross nodded. The trio exited through the back door, into the grassy prairie behind the house. Alex noticed a few more rows of houses some half-mile away, but other than that, these houses seemed to be on the very edge of Bale. Everything looked so different in the back of the house. From the front you could hardly recognize there was a prairie. There were no less than thirty knights outside, and Alex spotted Sir Thomas in his feathered helm. She called out to him, gaining his attention.

The head of the sixth knighthood waved and beckoned them over. "Your majesty, Tiydus, Remus, nice to see you again. You're just in time. Seeing as all of you are our honored guests, I wanted to ask if you'd join us in a toast," he said.

The three nodded and Sir Thomas gave a loud whistle, calling all the knighthood to attention from whatever they were doing.

"ATTENTION!" he bellowed loudly. Once everything was quiet and all eyes were on him he began to speak more softly. "Thank you. Now firstly, I'd like to announce the annual knighthood dinner and welcome you all. Secondly, I'd like to thank Sir Irwin and Mrs. Ross for hosting this event. And thirdly, I'd like to propose two toasts to open the festivities. First, is to our very own Princess Alexandra and her friends Tiydus and Remus, for all they have done and will do for this country. To them!" he announced and raised his glass in the air.

"HERE HERE!" the men roared in agreement and raised their glasses.

"And secondly," he said, raising his hand to quiet them once more," a toast to us men, from me to you, and you to each other as a memento to all your courage and outstanding achievements in the field! I am honored to fight beside you fine soldiers in defense of this magnificent country!"

Two knights presented the trio with a glass of white wine each, before Sir Thomas finished. "To us!" he shouted.

"To us!" the knights repeated and raised their glasses before taking a sip. Tiydus turned to Alexandra and Remus with glass in hand. "To the knighthood," he said and the three of them touched glasses.

"To us," Remus chuckled.

Tiydus looked directly at Alexandra before repeating "to us."

Alex smiled faintly. "To us," she said. The three took a drink of wine, only a sip, and then put their glasses down.

After the toasts, Alexandra went inside to finish her food, which Morgan had reheated for her. Tiydus and Remus stayed outside with the knights. Alex thanked Morgan for the meal, ate, and went back outside. She found many knights cheering or watching in silence as she spotted Remus and some knight she didn't recognize having a sword match.

The knight swung sideways, aimed a Remus'a torso, but Remus, who appeared to be much quicker, swung the left sword he had be given vertically sideways, knocking the attack away from his body. In a swift movement with his right sword, he knocked the knight's sword out of his hand. The match ended and Remus shook the man's hand. As he left the spot, he saw Alex.

"How was dinner?" he asked.

She nodded in reply. "Having fun?

Remus smiled. "Of course. You know, Tiydus is up next, let's watch, shall we?" he suggested. "He's pretty good, so it will be interesting to see," Remus assured.

Alex and Remus sat together on a patch of grass with a clear view of the area Tiydus and Sir Thomas had just stepped into, equipped with knighthood swords. Tiydus in his white shirt looked questionable against Sir Thomas in his full armor, but Alex knew better.

Sir Thomas started the match with a piercing motion of his blade that Tiydus blocked easily with a downward swipe, and then returned with an upward strike. Sir Thomas leaned backwards, narrowly avoiding the blow. Tiydus swung at him again with a perfectly poised blade, which Sir Thomas blocked quickly. Without warning, Tiydus shot out a front kick with his leg, which caught Sir Thomas in the chest and sent him backwards. Sir Thomas recovered quickly and ducked as Tiydus swung again. This time the young warrior used an overhead strike with his powerful figure tensed. Sir Thomas thrust his sword over his head to block, but Tiydus already refolded for the next attack.

He appeared to Alexandra as a dancing dragon, full of power and grace as he performed his next move. Alexandra's heart seemed to race with him as he moved; he was at that moment, beautiful to her.

Tiydus started his attack by swinging normally, which Sir Thomas blocked, however Tiydus spun on his rear foot, swinging his sword in the opposite direction. Sir Thomas turned too, but Tiydus turned the other direction midway in his spin with his sword handle pressed flat against his wrist.

Sir Thomas couldn't spin fast enough to keep up and Tiydus' sword smashed into and through his sword. Tidyus promptly twirled his sword to his side in a stabbing position and thrust it forward, stopping millimeters from the commander's throat. Sir Thomas blinked as did Alexandra as she watched.

"Whoa!" she said in a mixture of admiration, awe, and envy.

"Remus grinned. "Dad calls that the crush dance tecnhinque. I guess he really did master it after all."

After shaking hands with Sir Thomas, Tiydus spotted them up on the hill. He was smiling broadly as he came over.

"Surprised, Rem?" he asked.

"Nah, I knew you'd get it eventually," Remus shrugged.

"Eventually?" Tiydus asked sarcastically.

Remus nodded. "Yes, eventually. It's a good thing too, I wouldn't have wanted you to make an idiot of yourself in front of Alex," he answered, gesturing to her grandly.

"What did you think, Alex?" Tiydus asked.

Alex nodded. "You were amazing," she affirmed.

"Oh no, don't say that Alex! It'll go straight to his head!" Remus insisted playfully.

Alex laughed. "I still wish I could fight like you two," she said regretfully.

"I've heard you're wicked good with a spear," Remus remarked. "It's my experience that you fight much better with a weapon you're familiar with. You're probably just as good with a spear as we are with swords," Remus comforted.

"You're not bad with a sword either," Tiydus added.

Alex sighed ruefully.

"How good you are depends on your practice, not who you are," Remus added, making Alex look at him skeptically.

"You don't believe me? I promise you skills are learned. Talent is practiced, but is a result of a long time exercising your skill. Let's do an experiment then. Tiydus, give her your sword and I'll send for a spear," he instructed.

Tiydus looked confused, but gave Alex his sword. A knight, signaled by Remus, brought a spear over.

"Take the spear, Tiydus," he remarked. When both of them were armed, he gave them instructions. "Okay, now both of you have a weapon that you're not verse with, and now you're equally matched skill-wise. Spar right quick," he nodded.

Tiydus shrugged. "You ready Alex?"

She nodded. Alex swung her sword hard and missed and Tiydus tried to stab at her, but he wasn't holding the weapon right and dropped it.

Remus laughed. "Two great fighters back to square one. See, it didn't matter how much experience you previously had, you're both clearly fish out of water. With the new abilities you'd have to learn and practice them to get good. Nobody starts off perfect knowing everything. Now Alex, give the sword back, and you use the spear," he said.

Once the pair readjusted, Remus gave them the signal. "Alright, now go at it," he cued.

Tiydus swung first expertly, and Alexandra was able to quickly block with the shaft of the spear. She twirled her spear, aiming to knock Tiydus' sword away, but he slid his sword off her spear.

Remus nodded. "Okay, that will suffice. See, you get my point now? That being good at something doesn't just simply happen, no matter who you are, it takes practice. We're not good because we're us Alex, we're good because we practice and so are you."

Tiydus rolled his eyes. "You could have simply told her to work at it, smarty."

Remus gave him a teasing grin. "Well, one of us has to be brother, and it's obviously not you."

"If you spend as much time practicing as you do talking maybe you could actually beat me once in a while," Tiydus shot back playfully.

"I beat you all the time," Remus snorted.

Alex giggled. "You're both funny as always. Somehow I get the feeling that works both ways."

A small boy came up to them.

"Oh hello, can we help you?" Alex asked kindly.

The boy looked up slowly at Tiydus and Remus. "Mr. Tiydus, Mr. Remus, a few of my friends and I saw your match. Would you teach us how to do that?" he said both pleadingly and excitedly.

Remus looked at his friends. "Sure. Why not? I'll go teach them and let you two have some alone time," he said to Alex and his brother, before walking down the hill to meet the young boy and his group of friends that had gathered there.

For a while Tiydus and Alex watched Remus let the kids tackle him and poke at him with wooden swords good-naturedly, laughing the whole time. Alex smiled as she watched them. Those children were realizing their dreams early.

"Do you want to have a real match with me, Alex?" Tiydus asked at last.

Alex was honored, but felt as if she should decline. "You're way better than me, I wouldn't stand a chance against you," she insisted.

"I think it would be fine, you did very well a minute ago. Come on, if you don't try you'll never succeed," he said with a smile.

Alex giggled and got to her feet. "Oh, wisdom. From you. This is a rare occurrence," she said playfully and picked up the spear.

"Hey, is that a challenge?" Tiydus asked raising one blonde eyebrow in response to Alex's pose.

"Maybe," she taunted.

Tiydus drew his sword. "Maybe?"

Alex raised her spear. "Maybe you're free to try," she laughed and lunged for Tiydus.

Tiydus jumped back and shot a familiar punch at her. Alex blocked as he had taught her to in Seles. "Let's review, shall we?" he laughed and swung his sword, which Alex deflected with the point of her spear.

"Don't even think it. If you even try to pick me up again, Soa help you!" she remarked playfully.

"Aww, but you're so cute when you blush like that," he insisted.

Alex twirled her spear and the same time Tiydus swung his sword. They met in the middle with powerful force and locked weapons, with their noses barely an inch apart.

"Not bad at all," Tiydus remarked.

Alex looked at him and smiled. That smile quickly became a frown. Directly behind him were another pair of eyes, staring at, and seemingly through her. She recognized those eyes immediately, she had seen them countless times before.

"Yes, bad. Very bad," Alex mumbled to Tiydus. Those eyes belonged to the King of Serdio.

For a moment she and Albert stared at each other. Tiydus turned around and he too cringed. Albert slapped his forehead and shook his head. Several knights on horses stood beside their king on his white horse. Alex chose to look at one of them instead.

"Alexandra, what am I going to do with you?" the king asked in frustration. "It seems like every time I turn around you've already placed yourself in another position to get hurt," he said in a collected, but stern manner.

Alex knew she was in big trouble.

"Forgive me your majesty, it was my fault. I asked her to have a match with me," Tiydus said quickly.

"You did, Tiydus?" Albert asked gently.

"Yes sir," he answered respectfully.

Albert sighed. "Be that as it may, she had the option to decline," he pointed out. "But, this begs the question, why are you all out here, when I only gave you permission to leave the castle to attend to business issues?"

"We got an invitation from a friend," Alex insisted.

Albert sighed again. "You should have come straight home, Alex."

"Your majesty, please forgive us, just this once. I'll take responsibility for all the punishment, and I give you my word it won't happen again," he said in sincerity.

Alex was touched that he was trying to defend her. "Father, I'm sorry, I was just . . ." she began. "How is this not okay?" she asked suddenly. "It was okay in Seles!"

Albert maintained composure, but Alex could tell he was very upset. "Because Seles was before the firebird fiasco and if I'd have known that a little play fight was going to go straight to your head and make you think you can run off with the army, I'd have curtailed it altogether. That's why I'm upset right now and putting a stop to it. You need to act responsible, and first and foremost that means listening to your parents. I told you I didn't want you fighting anymore, you've already proven that you're too immature for it."

"Dad!" she began, starting to become angry herself.

"I'm sorry your majesty, as I said, it was my fault," Tiydus repeated.

Albert sighed once more. "You're being very responsible about this Tiydus and I'm impressed. If I have your word, then I'll be assured it won't happen again. Alexandra, please go back to Indels, Pierre wants to see you," Albert requested.

"Father, you came all the way out here to say that?" Alex asked in frustration.

Albert shook his head. "I heard it was the knighthood's dinner tonight and I was making a surprise appearance to show my gratitude and give a speech to the men. Please return to Indels," Albert repeated.

Alex groaned. "Yes father," she said remorsefully. Just her rotten luck, the one party that she went to outside the palace was the one her father would show up at. Albert turned to a knight beside him and nodded. The knight bowed respectfully and helped Alex into the saddle of his horse. Tiydus and Alexandra locked eyes as Alex rode away.

Albert got off his horse once Alex was gone. Tiydus looked to him. Albert gave him a friendly smile.

"Would you mind taking a walk with me? I need to talk to you," Albert requested of the young man.

Tiydus nodded and began to walk side by side with the king further out into the field, slightly off to the side of the men.

"You probably think I don't care about my daughter's feelings, don't you?" Albert asked.

"I don't think that you don't care. I know you love her," Tiydus replied truthfully.

Albert nodded. "I love Alexandta, Tiydus. I love her very much. There are days I curse myself and believe I'm not worthy to be a father, because I have to deny her her heart's dream. Please understand, because I know she doesn't; had she been born anyone else's child, she could have what she wants so badly. But, Alex is a princess and my only daughter. Her people need her to do more for them than swing a spear. She needs to lead them, give guidance to more people other than warriors. Those that cannot fight need her more. I never had a problem with Alex learning weaponry, but when she wanted to fight for more than just enjoyment . . . I knew that it could never happen," Albert explained.

"But, why can't she fight? She's good. Aren't kings supposed to command the army?" Tiydus asked.

Albert nodded. "Kings do command the army, but rarely ever fight with them. If the king falls in battle and there are no heirs there becomes a struggle for power. Greed for power eventually overcomes a person and becomes an obsession . . . and that obsession materializes itself into a need to conquer, a need for war. My uncle Doel was such a man . . . " Albert said with his voice trailing off. "My point, Tiydus, is that I want Alexandra to fight war with peace, not a sword," Albert replied.

By now they had walked a good ways out into the prairie. Albert walked up the side of a hill onto the crest. I wanted to show you this," Albert said and stepped aside to let Tiydus see the beautiful view. From atop the hill one could see nearly all of Bale, the magnificent capital of Serdio. Indels appeared as a watchtower, large and beautiful over the small, infinite houses. Tiydus stood beside Albert, admiring the view.

"Aside from convenience, I can see why the knighthood picked this location for their dinner. I often come here when I'm alone. I come here to think. You know Tiydus, if you marry my daughter you will be prince, and eventually king. All this that you see and everything beyond will be yours. The people of Serdio will rely on you and Alexandra. How can they rely on someone that isn't there? Tiydus, as king, or even prince, there are great responsibilities. You can't just do anything you want. Once you marry Alexandra, you will have obligations, just as she does and will continue to. You understand this, don't you?" Albert asked with utmost sincerity.

Tiydus took a deep breath as he looked at Bale. "I understand that, your majesty."

"And you're prepared to do so? You will have to give up the life you lead now to be with her. And do you realize that she needs to accept her responsibilities as well, in order to preserve the country?" Albert continued.

"Yes," Tiydus replied.

"Are you prepared? Because you have to love this country to do what you are going to do," Albert rephrased.

"I love her. And if the princess is the country then I love the country with all my heart. I'd do anything for her," he said simply.

Albert smiled. "Have you told her that? Such is a side of you that I'm sure you've never shown her. Come, it's late, let's go back to the knighthood," Albert affirmed.

"Yes, your majesty," Tiydus answered.

Albert laughed. "We can do without the 'your majesty', you can call me Albert, or even Al if you'd like. After all, we're going to be family soon if we weren't already," Albert said affably.

Tiydus smiled and walked with him, pleased with the fact that Albert already thought of him and trusted him like a son.


	19. Heartache

AN: Hey guys, I know it's been a really long time, but my life got so busy I might as well have been dead for all the free time I got.

Heartache

Alexandra woke with a start; a pair of hands was shaking her roughly.

"Wake up, your majesty!" It was Grundette,

Alex slowly opened her eyes groggily. It was still dark out. "What time is it?" she asked.

"4:30, your highness, get up please, we have work to do," the handmaiden requested.

Alex groaned and sat up. "4:30? Am? Why so early? Even my father doesn't get up until five," she mumbled.

Grundette sighed. "Please don't argue majesty. Please get up."

Alex rolled her feet onto the floor. "Do I even get breakfast first?" she asked Grundette as she was ushered into a pair of underbloomers.

"Your dinner and lunch will be before you know it, now give me your arm . . ." she said as she pulled a girdle around Alexandra's already skinny waist.

Grundette rummaged around in Alex's closet and pulled out as bright yellow dress and gold shoes. Once Alex was dressed, Grundette roughly brushed her hair and tied it up with a bow, then came the make-up. Grundette smashed powder onto her face and pulled lipstick across her mouth. Alex swore that Grundette had accidentally plucked out half her eyebrows. It was 5:15 am by the time they had finished. Grundette ushered the fully dressed Alexandra into the library were Pierre was waiting for her. The library reminded Alex of the book she had yet to decipher hidden upstairs in her room.

"Good morning, your highness," he said with a sigh.

Alex tried her hardest to be polite. "Good morning, Pierre. May I help you?"

Pierre sighed. "Well majesty, firstly I believe I owe you an apology," he said with a flinch. Tiydus had apparently done a job on Pierre's since of security, which made Alexandra smile.

"Secondly," he began, "we must pick out a dress for you at the ball tomorrow, seeing as how yesterday's attempts yielded nothing. In addition, Lord Tiydus has demanded that someone else accompany you to try on the wedding dress that has been made for you," he said.

Alexandra didn't have to think long. "Please inform Ms. Slambert I wish her to go with me," Alexandra replied.

Pierre snapped his fingers and Grundette pulled out a clipboard to write it down. Pierre pulled out a white napkin and held it out.

Alexandra groaned. "Soa save me," she mumbled.

After an hour and a half of dropping and picking up the same napkin numerous, uncountable times, they left to meet Tiydus is the conference room for the planning session. The usual chairs had been brought forth, and Alex took her seat. Tiydus wasn't long in joining them. However, he did look tired. His hair was disheveled, his eyes were downcast, and his whole body seemed to sag.

"You look cheery," Alex teased, and Tiydus managed a weak smile.

Pierre stepped forward with a clipboard. "Yes, yes. You're both here now. On today's agenda I was planning for the floral décor, and certain positions that need filling in the initial ceremony. Princess, you are retrieving your dress tomorrow and lord Tiydus, have you and your father managed to arrange your attire?"

Both nodded.

"Very good. Now I've arranged for priest Athirmil, and Minister Noish will help him with the ceremony . . . Lord Albert . . . Queen Emille . . . Madame Delori . . ." Alex listened to him rattle off names dismissively until he reached the end.

"And that leaves us short of a flower maiden, best man, and your escort, majesty Alexandra."

Alex looked up from where she had been twirling a strand of her sandy-blonde hair. "What? My father's not escorting me?" Alex asked suddenly.

"Have you not heard anything I just said, majesty?" Pierre asked in annoyance.

"No, I wasn't listening," Alex admitted truthfully; she had been thinking about other things.

Tiydus sighed. "Please pay attention Alex, this is important," he said, becoming frustrated himself.

The tone in his voice was somewhat hurtful to Alexandra whom had never heard it before, but she figured he was just cranky.

"I apologize," she said quietly.

Pierre nodded. "Now, your father, his majesty Albert, cannot escort you because he will be part of the blessing ceremony at the altar, you'll have to pick an escort," Pierre rephrased.

Alex was hurt and she was sure it showed on her face. Having your father accompany you to the altar was customary. If he was putting her through this, he should have at least walked with her, Alex nodded slowly and she felt the beginnings of tears.

"I understand, how about my grandfather, King Zion then?" she suggested. It had been a while since she had last seen the elderly king, and part of her wondered if making the long trip would put him under too much stress.

"We will most certainly ask," Pierre informed.

"I know Remus will definitely be my best man," Tiydus affirmed.

Pierre nodded. "Good, now all we require is a flower maiden."

Tiydus looked to Alexandra. "I don't know anyone who would be suitable," he admitted.

Alex grinned. "You know Pierre," she giggled.

Pierre's cheeks puffed out into an angry expression. Tiydus wasn't amused either.

"Alex, I think you should apologize to him!" Tiydus demanded.

Alex instantly stopped laughing when she heard Tiydus' demand. He looked annoyed. Alexandra didn't apologize. But fell silent.

"What's the matter with you?" she whispered.

"Try to be a little bit more responsible, please! You're acting like a three-year old," he reprimanded.

"Well now I feel like one," she said sulkily. Who was he to order her around? Tiydus' eyes didn't become any less harsh.

"Fine. Sorry," she hissed and Tiydus sighed.

The clock on the wall rang out for noon. Alex stood from her chair. "If you'll please excuse me, I've made a promise to meet a friend at this time. If we really need a flower maiden, there is a sweet little girl named Janette under Madame Delori, I'm sure she'd be delighted to help," Alex informed and left without another word. What had gotten into Tiydus?

Alex walked down into the castle courtyard, where she found two knights, each holding the hand of the bewildered girl. The small child seemed overwhelmed by the mere sight of the castle. The knights came to a halt and bowed. Maggie looked up and smiled.

"Princess Alexandra!" she said happily and hugged her.

The knights were about to remind the child to bow, but Alexandra waved her hands behind Maggie's back while hugging her with a smile. The knights shrugged and bowed again.

"Are you hungry?" Alex asked when the little girl let go; it was time for lunch. Maggie nodded and curtsied in her fancy pink Sunday dress.

"Okay, then we'll go to the dining room now," she said, and took Maggie's hand.

When they reached the dining room Alex and Maggie were greeted by many familiar faces that were taking their seats. Maggie saw Tiydus and Remus and waved.

"Hello Mr. Tiydus! Hello Mr. Remus!" she called. Both brothers looked over at the same time and waved back. Alex pulled out a big chair from the table and helped Maggie into it.

"Thank you," she replied to Alexandra as Alex took her own seat. King Albert entered the room not long after, talking and laughing with Emille.

The king held Emille's chair for her, then seated himself. King Albert took a look around himself.

"Good afternoon, everyone," he said in his usual warm tone. Catching sight of Maggie in her extra chair he added, "Oh, we have a guest. What's your name then?"

Maggie's eyes went wide again. "It's m. . .Maggie! Your k . . king Albert!" she said shyly.

He nodded. "I am. I gather that you're Alexandra's friend that's come to visit. Welcome to Indels Maggie, it's a pleasure to meet you," he greeted warmly.

"Have we met before? You look familiar," Emille asked kindly, shaking Maggie out of some sort of trance. Maggie had been staring at Queen Emille out of admiration or shock, Alexandra couldn't tell which.

She didn't speak, probably out of intimidation. The little girl shook her head.

"Mom, you might know her mother. Her name is Morgan Ross. She and Maggie do have a resemblance," Alex explained.

Emille thought for a moment. "Oh yes, I know Morgan! She was at her husband's knighting ceremony. Irwin Ross? She was so proud, I remember because she was the one who brought Maggie's father his ceremonial sword. A wonderful woman," Emille reminisced.

Maggie smiled. "Mom w . .would fall over if . . If she knew you said that, Queen Emilie . . "

The queen if Serdio giggled, making Maggie look confused. Alex giggled too.

"Did I do something wrong?" the little girl asked embarrassedly.

"My mom's name is pronounced Emille. E-Mill," Alexandra explained.

"E-mill-e," Maggie rephrased.

Albert smiled and shook his head gently. The poor girl looked so embarrassed.

"Oh, don't worry about it sweetie. You can call me Em, if you'd like," the queen offered kindly.

The young girl nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Queen Em."

Emille gave her usual radiant smile and nodded her beautiful head.

Once lunch was over, Alex took Maggie up to her tower; Maggie had wanted to see Alex's room. The two knights guarding Alexandra's bedroom nodded and bowed to them as they entered. The rich color of emerald green was abundant as usual, and Alex noticed that her bed had been made and her room had been tidied.

Maggie gawked at the rich colors and fancy models of furniture. "Wow, your room is huge, princess!" she remarked with awe.

Alex laughed. "Sometimes I think it is too big for me. You are welcome to take a look around. There's a wonderful view from the window. This is, after all, the highest tower in Indels," she encouraged.

"Okay!" Maggie squeaked in excitement and ran over to the window archway.

Alex tied back the curtains for Maggie and then sat down on her bed to watch her.

"Umm, Princess Alexandra there's something coming this way," Maggie said uncertainly. "It looks like a really big bird," the girl observed. It didn't take very long, Maggie stepped aside as Holly, Alex's messenger Roc, flew gracefully into the room and landed on the arched top of Alex's wardrobe. She had a letter in her beak.

"There you are, Holly. You've been gone for a long time," Alex remarked and held out her hand. Holly opened her mouth and let the letter fall into the princess' hands.

"Who's the letter from, princess?" Maggie asked curiously.

Alexandra sighed. It had been really bad timing for Maggie to see Holly. "It's from a friend a met a short while ago. Maggie, could you please not tell anyone about this?" she requested.

Maggie nodded. "I promise," she assured.

Alex nodded gratefully and opened the scroll.

_Dear Alex,_

I'm sorry to hear about what's happening to you. My advice is to lay low for a while and find a place to think about what you want. If you are miserable, then how can you be expected to help or govern anyone else? Especially when you haven't even rescued yourself first. I would also have recommended speaking with your father, but if I know you, you've probably already tried. I assume that your mother agrees with your father, so I think the only real option is to go to Tiydus and tell him how you really feel. If he is half the friend you say he is, he'll understand. On a brighter note, Martel has made something for you that she insists she wants to give you right away. She's made me promise not to give away the surprise, she's so proud of her gift and hopes you like it. I'm taking a little bit of a risk getting it to you, I'm going to send Kamuy. He doesn't know the way, so he will have to follow Holly to Bale. If at all possible, I ask you to meet him somewhere private where you won't be seen. I know that's easier said than done with you being a princess. If my geography is up-to-date, then there should be a forest behind Indels, bordering a river. I'll send him to the river at the very least, and if you can't meet him, then Holly will bring it the rest of the way. I would have given it to Holly, but Martel believes that you need a friend more than ever and neither of us can leave here. I didn't tell her what was going on, she just kind of guessed you were depressed, but didn't understand why. Anyway, if this plays out right, he should be there on the 31st, in the late afternoon. Best wishes,

000

Tohan, Martel, and Kamuy O

Alex refolded the letter and sighed. That right there was the problem, she didn't know how she felt.

Maggie suddenly gasped. "Princess Alexandra, your bird is hurt!" she exclaimed as she eyed Holly's wings.

Alex looked at Holly. On the tip of her roc's wing was a thin gash that stripped away several feathers. Small droplets of blood were leaking onto Alexandra's floor. Alex stopped to survey her for a second. She hadn't realized it when she had flown in, but Holly was displaying other signs of unease. Alex gently took her messenger down off her wardrobe in both hands and began to examine the bird more closely.

" This cut was made by an arrow, but, who would shoot you, Holly?" Alex said, shaking her head.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Maggie asked.

Alex considered her for moment in concern. She nodded. "Oh, yes. She should be fine after I bandage her up," Alex assured. "Please hold her for me," Alex requested, putting the huge bird in the small girl's lap. Alex opened her door and asked one of her bodyguards to fetch some bandages. He gave her an odd look.

"Maggie fell a second ago and skinned her knee," Alex lied. The knight nodded and resurfaced a few minutes later. Alex took the bandages from him, then closed the door. Together, with Maggie's help, they managed to cover Holly's wound.

The bird gave an appreciative squawk when they had finished.

"Well I should think you ought to be grateful, with you giving us a hard time like this," Alex teased, referencing to Holly's refusal to hold still during the bandaging. Maggie giggled and after they were done, Alex sent her away through the window back to the falconry tower. She flew steadily, so Alex knew she would be alright. She just hoped the falconer thought it was one of the knights that had fixed her up.

"Alright, now, why don't we go take a walk through the gardens. I definitely want you to see them before you go home," Alex suggested. She definitely wanted Maggie to see the gardens, of all of Indels, she thought those were the most spectacular part. King Albert had always been partial to flowers as well as Queen Emille. So, naturally, when the two passions for green space were combined, the garden, with all its details had been the custom-made result.

The company of Alexandra, Maggie, and her knights reached the courtyard doors and Alexandra dismissed her guards, although with great difficulty. She hadn't wanted them to escort her anyway. In her opinion, things had gotten out of hand since the phoenix incident. But, she was still in Indels. What could possibly happen?

As Alex expected, Maggie had been absolutely amazed at the beauty around her. Alex smiled. Seeing a child-like happiness made her happy too. "Come with me, I'll give you a tour," Alexandra offered. The little girl nodded in excitement and took her hand. Everything went perfectly without mishap as Alex led her small friend through the winding passages, under trellises, and by pleasantly fragrant arrangements of multicolored flowers. In fact, Alexandra should have known things were a little too perfect.

As they rounded the corner. They heard shouting and the sounds of a struggle. Moments later, seven armed knights surfaced, which three shouting instructions such as 'hold him!' and 'don't let him escape!' to the other four, whom appeared to be detaining something with great difficulty.

A foot, in a tan-colored boot kicked out and became visible from the gap. Alexandra recognized the attire; the prisoner was a bandit.

"Princess, what's going on? Maggie asked, starting to become fearful.

Alex didn't want Maggie to be scared and decided it was time to leave. "I don't know. Come on, let's leave them alone," Alex said uneasily. Something didn't feel right.

As they turned to leave, Alex saw it in the corner of her eye, a brownish glint. The weapons of all their knights were made of iron . . . "WATCH OUT!" Alex screamed, but it was too late. She only had time to block Maggie's view before she witnessed one of Serdio's knights receive a blade in the back of the neck. Alex was horrified as blood spewed everywhere and the remaining six stunned knights were easily overtaken by one of the biggest men Alexandra had ever seen.

The man began running towards the courtyard wall, when the knights that could regain themselves cut him off. Like a caged animal, the bandit turned and started towards them.

"Run! We have to run!" Maggie squeaked in terror. She was obviously terrified and Alexandra knew she should have been too, but more and more she was finding that where other women would have fainted or fled, she remained. She remained with nothing but a powerful hatred for the scum that had just killed a knight of Serdio.

"PRINCESS ALEXANDRA!" the knights trailing the fugitive shouted in horror as the bandit locked eyes on her. Alex didn't move.

"Maggie, run and call the guard, he's not getting past me," she said with a powerful authority. Maggie didn't question her, she ran away quickly. Alex glared daggers at the escapee as he closed in, but didn't move.

"PRINCESS!" came the many screams as she and the bandit collided.

The bandit swung his bronze dagger at her and in a movement even she couldn't register, the serdian princess caught the blade between her hands. The bandit's eyes widened as Alexandra wasted no time in punching as hard as she could into the man's massive, muscular stomach. The huge bandit doubled over in pain. There was something unnatural, a powerful force, for a small princess behind her punch. Without hesitation, like a striking cobra, Alex threw an uppercut directly into the man's nose. A sickening crack was heard as the man's nose broke and arched grossly upward. The wind all around was beginning to pick up, as Alex continued to strike him with increasing speed. She wasn't sure what was going on or where she had learned to fight like this, but it seemed to be just pure instinct.

The bandit was being thrown around like a doll in a dog's mouth. She twisted around like a recoiling snake and with her speed she was like a whirlwind of appendages. With a final, furious spin, she twirled low to the ground, taking the bandit's legs out from under him. When she finally stopped moving her hair was standing on end, carried by the furious winds. Her eyes were glowing with fire and she seemed to be invigorated by the unnatural wind. She was mad.

As if the man's surprise and horror weren't enough to satisfy her, she started ruthlessly pounding on him again.

"COWARD! BANDIT FILTH! THAT KNIGHT WAS A GOOD MAN! HE HAD A FAMILY! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" she shrieked.

"PRINCESS! STOP! YOU'LL KILL HIM! HE'S ALREADY BEATEN!" one of the nearby knights yelled in horror.

Alex didn't hear him. Then there came a voice as if it were out of pure silence. It was her father's.

"ALEXANDRA!" he shouted in shock and terror. There was a bright green flash from somewhere nearby as the wind faded and Alex calmed down. Seeing her father made her more self-conscious. She was suddenly aware of falling, then realized as she landed on her feet why so many people, including her father whom had just entered the gardens were staring at her. She had been levitating about a foot off the ground. That would explain why the trailing of her dress hadn't slowed her down.. It had been too far off the ground to drag.

Alex looked with disbelief at her father, and he at her. There was another flash of green light and Albert shielded his chest. When the brightness died, the Serdian King looked even more bewildered. It appeared to Alexandra, that her father was having trouble taking all of what had just happened in and it worried her. Her father had never been too shocked to lose his composure like this. He appeared at a loss for words. Looking around, no one seemed able to speak.

Alex was confused. Was she dreaming or had she really been levitating? "Dad, what's going on?" she asked slowly.

Alex heard a groan from behind her before she was roughly seized from behind. Something sharp was pressed against her throat. Alex cursed herself under her breath. While everyone had been too stunned to notice, the bandit had gotten up. King Albert's eyes widened to three times their normal size. Alex sighed, though she wasn't afraid.

"What are you, immortal?" she muttered and the bandit tightened his grip.

"I'll tell you. . .what will . . . go on," he gasped, trying to recover his strength. "I'll slit her pretty little throat . . .unless you let me go!" he threatened.

"I'll do anything, just don't hurt her!" Albert said quickly.

At that moment, many guards, Tiydus, Remus, and Maggie piled into the courtyard. Tiydus took a quick look around and it seemed to Alexandra that he had stopped breathing.

"ALEX! LET HER GO!" he screamed loudly after his silent pause.

The bandit laughed, then began violently coughing with his broken nose. "Ah, prince charming. Perfect. Rumor has it that you and gorgeous here are making the hitch. I'd sure hate for her to miss her big day. I, as you see, have a little bit of a dilemma," he threatened and pressed the knife even more tightly against Alex's neck.

Remus snarled and he and Tiydus drew swords. "Put her down or we'll be the last thing you see," he snarled.

"And I'll make it slow and painful," Tiydus added dangerously.

Alex watched as they began to approach. When her captor warned them and they didn't stop, Alex closed her eyes. There came a loud sound from behind her, this one sounded like impact. Seconds later she was released as the bandit began to lean forward. Tiydus rushed forward and grabbed her arm and pulled her aside as the bandit fell unconscious onto his face. Dart stood behind them with a scowl on his face, having apparently knocked the man out cold with the blunt of his sword.

"Are you hurt?" Tiydus asked with worry and she shook her head.

"Can't say the same for that guy," Remus said, gesturing to the fallen villain. "What happened to him? Somebody beat the tar out of him before we got here from the looks of it," he added.

Albert looked to his daughter in disbelief. "Alexandra, how on endiness did you . . . ?" he trailed off.

"I don't know," she admitted quietly.

Tiydus picked his head up instantly. "What? YOU did that, Alex?!?" he said in shock.

"I was so angry. He killed that knight right in front of my eyes," she hissed.

"That knight was your bodyguard?" Tiydus asked gravely.

Alex shook her head. "No. I dismissed my guard beforehand when Maggie and I came into the garden."

Tiydus looked like she just slapped him. "You . . .You dismissed your guard!?! And Maggie . . .Oh God! That means you deliberately stayed here?!? If you were with Maggie and Maggie went to find us, that means you were here! Alex!" she said in anger.

She looked him directly in his cerulean eyes. "It's true. I didn't want the murderer to escape, so I stayed. I didn't want anyone else to die."

"DIE? ALEX, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! YOUR GUARD IS THERE FOR A REASON! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IN THIS SITUATION IF YOU HAD KEPT THEM WITH YOU! AND YOU, YOU HAD THE CHOICE TO RUN, AND YOU CHOSE TO STAY AND POUT YOURSELF IN DANGER! ALEX, HOW COULD YOU!" he shouted angrily.

Alex backed away from him. "You of all people should understand me. Besides, you said it yourself. You said I was a good fighter. I stayed to save lives, Tiydus, she said, shakily.

His blue eyes were piercing into her. "TO TAKE LIVES YOU MEAN! YOU WOULD HAVE KILLED HIM ALEX! ALEX AS GOOD AS YOU ARE YOU SHOULD HAVE HAD THE COMMON SENSE TO BACK OFF WHEN OTHERS CAN HANDLE IT! BY TRYING TO TAKE CARE OF IT YOURSELF YOU JUST PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER NEEDLESSLY! THAT'S NOT BRAVERY ALEX, IT'S IRRESPONSIBILITY!" he thundered.

Alex didn't know whether she should be angry or upset. In all the years she'd known Tiydus, he'd never yelled at her before. "I serve my people before I serve myself. That means protecting them when they need it. You are going to have to come to terms with that," she said defiantly.

"WELL, DYING A NEEDLESS DEATH IS GOING TO HELP THEM ANY!" He shouted.

Alex was stunned by his fury. "Well, am I so special that ten people would have to die so that one person could live? That's not logical to me. I will help where I can. You always told me when we were little Tiydus to always take care of others when I can. That's what I just did," she reminded.

"AND I PROMISED TO TAKE CARE OF YOU! I COULD NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU! AND THAT IS WHAT I'M GOING TO DO. TAKE CARE OF YOU! ALEX, WE AREN'T FIVE YEARS OLD ANYMORE! I'VE CHANGED AND SO HAVE YOU! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO START ACTING A LITTLE LESS LIKE . . . LIKE—" he thundered.

"Me?" Alex whispered with tears. "THAT'S WHO I AM. SO YOU'RE ASKING ME TO ACT A LITTLE LESS LIKE MYSELF! OH GOD! AND I THOUGHT YOU SAID—I MAY NOT ALWAYS BE ABLE TO MAKE THINGS TURN OUT PEACHY LIKE I WANT THEM TO, BUT MY INTENTIONS ARE ALWAYS THE SAME! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE I WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE, BUT I'M NOT AFRAID TO IF I'M PROTECTING SOMEONE! IF DEFENDING LIVES WITH WHAT I HAVE IS WRONG, AND THAT INCLUDES MY LIFE, THEN WHAT IS RIGHT? SENDING OTHERS TO FIGHT AND DIE FOR ME WHEN I'M EVERY BIT AS CAPABLE OF DEFENDING MYSELF AS THEY ARE? TALK ABOUT A WASTED DEATH! I WOULD RATHER DIE MYSELF THEN LIVE KNOWING THE FACT THAT SOMEONE ELSE GAVE THEIR LIFE FOR ME WHEN I COULD HAVE PROTECTED MYSELF! IT SHOULD BE THE OTHER WAY AROUND! I SHOULD BE PROTECTING THEM! AND WHO ARE YOU TO YELL AT ME?" she shouted back and without warning, she took off running.

"Alexandra!" Tiydus and Albert both yelled after her at the same time.

Tiydus growled in frustation.

Remus, whom had stood in silence, finally spoke. "Tiydus, as much as you care about her, I don't think that was quite the way to go about showing it."

Tiydus sighed. "And what are you suggesting I do then?"

"Be a man. Go apologize," Remus answered plainly.

"Apologize for what? What I said? I meant it!" he said stubbornly.

"No, for yelling at her. And while you're at it, you should probably tell her why you said what you said and explain to her that she is fine the way she is," Remus suggested.

"She's not fine, she's reckless!" Tiydus growled.

"She has conviction. She's exactly like you when you get to protecting someone. Put yourself in her place. Being who you are, would you have acted any differently? The only reason this is such a problem is that Alex is a princess. You need to let her know that the way she feels isn't wrong. I think that's what hurt her most," Remus admitted truthfully.

Tiydus closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He took a deep breath to calm down. "I just," he began reluctantly, "I just want her to be safe and I will do whatever it takes to protect her. But, you're right as usual Rem. I'll go talk to her," he said.

Tiydus turned to King Albert and Dart. "Dad, thanks for the help. I'm sorry it took so long for us to get here, Albert."

"Things turned out alright for the moment and that's what matters," Albert said gently. "Go on, go after her," he added.

Tiydus left in the direction that she had gone. Remus walked up behind him.

"And while you're at it, you should tell her that you love her. You still haven't told her yet," Remus said seriously.

"Maybe you should tell her for me, Rem. I don't know how to put it into words," Tiydus admitted.

"That's something that has to come from you, bro. No one else should tell her but you," Remus said truthfully.

"I don't know. I'll tell her when the time is right. I think she might not believe me after what just happened. I'll give her time to calm down some and then try to tell her later," Tiydus decided aloud.

"Don't wait too long, bro. If things keep heating up like this, it might be too late," Remus said sagely.

"Are you coming with me then, Remus?" Tiydus asked slightly cross.

"Don you want me to?" he asked sincerely.

"Might as well, you're already following me," Tiydus snorted.

"I'm trying to help you, that's all," Remus admitted.

"I know that. Thanks Rem. Let's go then," Tiydus assured and they left to find Alexandra.


	20. The Road of Air

The Road of Air

Alex had locked herself up in her room and had been so upset that she hadn't come down to dinner. Of course, Tiydus had come up to apologize for yelling, but she didn't let him in. After all, if what she had just heard from him was how she was going to live her life, she would have preferred the bandit to actually kill her. She sighed as Tiydus continued pleading with her for forgiveness.

"Alex, listen. Please? I'm really sorry, please let me explain," he called. She didn't answer him; however he really was starting to sound quite pitiful. Alex could hear Remus' voice too.

"Tell her that you won't ever yell again," the redhead whispered. Alex sighed through her tears. You really had to have spent a lot of time around the twins to be able to tell their voices apart.

"I promise I'll try to better control my temper. Alex, I'm REALLY sorry!" Tiydus begged.

"And tell her you're an old, ill-tempered ugly toad," Remus instructed trying to be incognito.

"I'm an ol—am not!" Tiydus said quickly.

Alex found herself giggling, but the laughter died quickly. And so she fell asleep eventually, feeling completely alone.

The next morning she was allowed to sleep in until six am, no one had the nerve to wake her. At last, Grundette woke her around 6:10. There was, to Alex's surprise, no tight dress today, only a loose, one layered garment. However, the make-up didn't disappear and Alex still emerged from the room feeling suffocated. She was lead down into the palace courtyard, still only half awake, where she was greeted by the warm, motherly smile of Ms. Slambert.

"Good morning, Alexandra," she said pleasantly.

Alex hugged her elderly friend. "Good morning," she said gently. More and more it was starting to feel to Alex like the elderly widow was the only one that hadn't hurt her.

Ms. Slambert nodded. "Alright, are we off then?" she asked.

Alex looked around herself and the six knights at the gate nodded. She had been forbidden to go anywhere without at least four guards, all of which members of the palace elite. Alex scowled nastily, they had been ordered by her father, and moreover Tiydus too, not to let her out of their sight. She had cried at least and good hour for the complete and total loss of her privacy alone, among her other sorrows.

The company left the castle and Ms. Slambert was trying to make small talk, obviously an attempt to ease her distress. Alex thought with little uncertainty that sometimes, hell, maybe all the time, Ms. Slambert knew her better than her own mother. If it hadn't been her motherly intuition, her red, puffy eyes must have given her away.

"Do you have any idea what the dress you'd want will look like?" Ms. Slambert asked.

Alex sighed. "My dress has already been preordered, I don't know what it looks like," she said apathetically.

Ms. Slambert tried again. "Well, what dress are you wearing to the ball tonight?"

The talk about the ball made her even more upset; she would have to face Tiydus for sure. She had forgiven him for yelling, and even for what he said, but it was the promise he had made to her that she could never forgive. She realized now that the promise Tiydus had made to take care of her was in the end, just another way of forbidding her to leave the castle. This meant she'd never be allowed to chase her dream either. Alex knew very well what she wanted to do was dangerous, but the virtue of it made it worthwhile. Sure, she might get hurt or even die, but at least she'd die happy. If she was confined to the castle forever, she would watch her father or Tiydus ride out to death and leave her alone, when she would have gladly given her long, lonely life to be with them for just a moment of courage and righteousness. How could they call a life alone, the life that they would have her live, living? Life, truly living, came when one was chasing a dream; and Alex had only one dream. To be a knight like Sir Lavitz and defend the country with everything she was worth.

"Oh, I'm wearing my red and pink one. Mom and Pierre like it, so I'm stuck wearing it. However, I suppose it's not so bad. I think it's actually kind of nice," she answered.

"Oh? Who's Pierre?" Ms. Slambert asked clueless to Alex's suffering on the matter. Alex wanted to laugh out loud bitterly at the fact Ms. Slambert didn't know about her wedding planner when it was he who was causing most of her misery. "Pierre's my wedding planner," she said with a scowl.

It took the small procession a while to get to the tailoring shop, seeing as Ms. Slambert was elderly, she walked slower. Five more minutes found them in the tailoring shop, and Ms. Slambert instructed the clerk at the desk to bring out the dress. Before long, Alex had been ushered into a dressing room and been asked to strip down to her undergarments. Moments later, Ms. Slambert and a few female assistants came in, each holding something. In Ms. Slambert's hands were a veil, brush, and bottle of some strange substance. Two assistants carried the dress itself and another carried the shoes. After a long two hours of every inch of the dress fabric being inspected and placed, finally she was done.

The four ladies that helped her dress stepped back and allowed her to look into a body-length standing mirror. Alexandra cringed in fear as to what the dress would look like, considering the last ones Pierre had picked for her. Her fear was short-lived.

From what she had expected, the dress was quite the opposite; it was beautiful. The whole dress was made of fine, white satin that gave an iridescent shine and was accented with rich gold and silver embroidery. The dress involved a square neck, long sleeve corset, and a long, voluminous gown skirt. The veil, which was secured into her hair by a headband of ivory, came down to her mid-back and her chest in the front. From what Alex saw there was a bow, of the same fabric tied around her waist in the back.

All the women in the small room seemed awed.

"What do you think, Alexandra?" Ms. Slambert asked.

Alex nodded, but closed her eyes. It's beautiful," she said quietly and sorrowfully. She had half-hoped that the dress would have been unsatisfactory as to give her a reason to postpone the wedding. Ms. Slambert gave her young friend an odd look, and then dismissed the other women. Alex turned to look at her. "Why did you dismiss them?" she asked.

"Because my dear, there's obviously something troubling you, and you haven't been yourself all morning. Or is it that you don't like the dress?" Ms. Slambert asked, giving her a soft, knowing look.

Alex turned away to gaze back at her reflection. Something came over her, a feeling of hopelessness and defeat as she looked into her own emerald eyes.

"I . . .I don't want to marry him," she said at last in a voice barely above a whisper.

Ms. Slambert seemed genuinely surprised. "You don't want to marry Tiydus? Why not? He's been your friend since you were little, and he obviously cares for you. You and he are very close, and good to each other," she said gently.

Alex felt herself start to cry. "That's just it. He's my FRIEND! And after what he said yesterday I'm not sure what to think!" she cried and spilled out the story of the previous day's events. When she was finished, she stood in tears. "I give up. Obviously it is right and proper to let bandits and firebirds take over my country and send men that were my friends to their deaths while I sit alone in the throne room confined to that chair by the will of my father and husband no more alive than the stone on which Indels was built!" she sobbed, struggling with the words. She sank to her knees on the floor. "At least, if nothing else, I could live in Indels if I could at least practice. Of course, even that's too much to ask, now that my fiancée thinks I'm a restless, irresponsible burden with no regard for my own life!" she wailed and buried her head in her hands.

Ms. Slambert shook her old head. "You know men say things they don't mean, Alexandra, especially when they're scared. Scared of losing someone precious to them. And I just want you to know that sometimes men can be stubborn and do stupid things. It may take them a while to realize and even longer still to admit they made a mistake, but eventually they will," Gracy explained.

"It's not them, it's me. I guess I never should have hoped to be as great as my father. I guess, since everyone around me says it's wrong, it is," she said bitterly.

"Don't say that! It's never wrong to dream. And as long as you don't give up there will always be a way to achieve your goals. Lavitz said the same thing when he was young and I told him the same thing I just told you. You and Lavitz are a lot alike. When he was young he wanted to be a knight, but Servi wouldn't let him. He said it was too dangerous. Eventually, and because he never gave up, he was able to convince Servi of the power of his dreams. He saved Servi's life, you know. He saved his father from a troop of Sandoras with the power Servi had forbidden him to have. Parents just want to protect their children, Alex dear. The only catch is that you can't save them from growing up or growing strong. You just have to trust that they are strong enough to save themselves. It is only when a child is fully capable of chasing their own dreams that they are fully grown," she said gently while rubbing Alex's back.

"La . . Lavitz wen through this too?" she asked.

"Yes and passion was his driving force and his trump card," she assured.

Alex sniffled and nodded. Ms. Slambert had made her feel somewhat better, but she still had a long way to go. Ms. Slambert looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh! Mercy me, it's already noon. Your father said it was best if you were back by 12:30, we best get going!" Ms. Slambert realized aloud.

It took about half an hour to get Serdio's princess out of her ornate dress and about another half hour to get back to Indels. She parted with Ms. Slambert reluctantly at the gate and hurried to her room. Alex managed a sarcastic smile and a sour laugh to herself. Pierre was standing about in her room, in front of her wardrobe, muttering to himself.

"What are you doing in my room, Pierre?" she asked in annoyance.

The man turned to look at her. "Ah, princess you are FINALLY here," he said in a scolding tone.

Alex sighed. "I was delayed at the—"

"Excuses, excuses! Either way you are late. So, you've gotten your gown? And found it satisfactory?" he said, still looking around. He didn't give her a chance before he continued. "Good. Now, her majesty the queen has informed me that you have already chosen a dress for this evening? Which one?" he asked, opening her wardrobe.

"You've already seen it, you helped pick it," Alex growled as she roomed the garment from her closet along with matching shoes. She held them up and waved them in the air impatiently.

"A decent pick, nothing short of me. Now then, I'll call Grundette and you can get dressed for the ball tonight," he said with a curt bow.

"You never did answer my question. Why are you in my room to begin with?" Alex growled at him.

Pierre turned to her and gave her an 'isn't it obvious' look. "Of course, highness I am looking at your furniture to decide which of it shall be moved," he said as if she knew everything.

"Moved?" Alex asked in confusion.

Pierre shook his head. "Moved aside so Lord Tiydus can move some of his furnishings in here. You are aware, as his wife you shall be sharing a bedroom."

Alex felt like someone had backhanded her. She had forgot the part about marriage involving a shared bedroom.

"Wha . . .I have to share my room? O . . okay fine. He is moving his own bed in here too, isn't he?" she asked shakily.

"Would you prefer his bed instead of your in here?" Pierre asked.

Alex cringed. Sure she's taken naps with Tiydus and Remus when they were small, but to do so now would be highly in appropriate. She didn't even want to think of what that might also mean. The thought was making her sick. At that time, Grundette poked into the room.

"Grundette, darling, there you are. Please get our princess ready for the ball," Pierre requested.

Grundette called in two assistants and immediately began work. In no time at all, after being subjected to the usual torture, Alex was ready. She got up to leave, but Grundette seated her. "Where is your tiara, majesty, you've been requested to wear it," Grundette informed.

Alex opened a desk drawer to reveal a stunning gold tiara inlaid with six large emeralds, lying on a satin green pillow. Grundette removed the crown and went to work on her hair again to secure it.

It was a quarter until 3 o'clock when they had finally finished completely with her. Or, so she thought. To her dismay, Pierre wanted to see her downstairs. Alex went to the ballroom as she had been instructed and found Pierre there waiting for her

"You summoned?" she said flatly.

"Why yes, your majesty, I did. I wanted to make sure you're not rusty on your ballroom dancing. So we're going to practice," he said formally and extended a hand out to her like one would do to initiate a dance. Alex groaned. She didn't even want to think about the criticism Pierre would undoubtedly be spouting before this was over.

Alex reached out a fair hand and took Pierre's reluctantly. She curtsied, and Pierre bowed.

"Music Grundette," he called and his pudgy assistant stuck up a band of Indel's musicians that had gathered there. The music was a beautiful waltz with a steady beat and a light melody from Esther, the royal head musician on his flute. Alex began, as slowly as Pierre would allow her to, to put one foot in front of the other, making sure to take painstaking care on each step to be flawless. However, with Pierre's incessant twirling, she felt increasingly more dizzy and it was hard to keep up.

Pierre, unaffected by his own movement noticed Alex's mistakes. "Your highness, you're slowing, however the pace of the music hasn't changed. You must feel the rhythm through your feet," he instructed.

Just as Alex feared, he cut the music. "Stop, stop. Majesty, one can only have grace when one possesses poise. Obviously you've not been taking your delicacy lessons seriously," he furthered.

Alex sighed. "I was getting dizzy, you were spinning very fast," she explained.

Pierre shook his head. "tut, tut, tut. That was only a short dance. If you cannot tolerate that then how will you dance at a ball? Come your highness, let's try again," he said in a lecturing tone.

Alex bit her tongue to keep from complaining, which she knew would only prolong things. Pierre signaled the music to continue and bowed again to start the dance. All was well, until Pierre started spinning again; however this time he was twirling her under his arms. About the third or fourth time, Alex accidentally stepped down sharply on his toes, causing Pierre to release her and cry out in pain with a quick "Ow!"

Without even stopping the music he glanced up reprimanding. "Your majesty, must I stress upon you that this is a serious matter? You seem to take nothing seriously that I am trying to teach you. You're not trying! What can I do to encourage you to try? Why, when you and Lord Tiydus are wed tomorrow, I shall very much doubt he'll be pleased when he finds his wife had been taught proper manners but does not use them."

Alex, feeling dizzy in mind and body, could not longer restrain herself. "Plainly speaking, I don't really care if he's pleased with me or not. I am who I am and I don't plan on changing any time soon," she said bluntly.

By this time the band had noticed the halt in the dance and had ceased playing. The silence made Pierre's responding voice ten times louder than it normally would have been. "You don't care? Well highness, maybe you should! At least seeing as you will be with Lord Tiydus the rest of your life! From what I've been told, the two of you have always been close friends. Why wouldn't you want to please him? And as for who you are and not changing, you might want to reconsider. Everyone changes, majesty, no one ever stays completely the same. You, your highness, have an irresponsible attitude that might get you into trouble one day, so unless you'd like to be the queen of disaster, I'd plan on growing up!" he said in a tone not unlike her father's. Alexandra had taken all she could stand.

"Get out," she said quietly at first.

Pierre glanced at her. "Excuse me?"

"Get out! Right now!" she rephrased, more powerfully this time.

Pierre sensed the rage in her building and let go of her. "Your majesty---"

"OUT! THIS INSTANT! I'VE NEVER HAD SOMEONE INSULT ME THIS WAY! SEEING AS THE LAST TIME I CHECKED IT WAS I THAT WEARS THE TIARA, NOT YOU, SO I COMMAND YOU AS THE PRINCESS OF SERDIO TO LEAVE AT ONCE!" she shouted as if finally admitting some long-kept secret.

Pierre, whom was at a loss for words, stared at her awkwardly before nodding, bowing, and managing a hushed, "Yes, your majesty," before leaving the room.

Alexandra then turned to the musicians. "You're dismissed," she said briskly before continuing on her way to her tower.

It was almost sundown as Alexandra sat on her bed and about an hour until she was expected at the ball. There came a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's Ms. Slambert, your majesty," one of the guards outside her door answered.

"Come in," she said flatly.

The door creaked open, held by guards as Ms. Slambert entered the room carrying something large and covered completely in brown paper. Once in, the guards closed the door, leaving the two to themselves.

For a while, there was silence. "You are going to attend the ball, aren't you?" Alex asked at last.

Ms. Slambert smiled. "Of course. I've brought you your wedding gift," she said warmly. "I'm sorry it took so long dear, but it took me a while to find it."

Alex looked up at her old friend as she was handed the package. It was surprisingly light. "Thank you, it's more than I deserve," Alex said, depressed.

Ms. Slambert shook her head. "Tssh! Don't say such things! You know that's not true. Well, aren't you going to open it?" the elderly woman asked.

Alex nodded her head submissively. The princess noticed that the package was wrapped unevenly, so she moved to the largest end and gave the paper a tug. Ms. Slambert tried to say something, however it was too late. Alex drew her hand back quickly, with her pointer finger producing blood along a thin line. "Ouch!" she squeaked. Whatever it was, it was razor-sharp.

"Here, allow me, dear," Ms. Slambert said and gently pulled away the wrapping. Alex took a sharp intake of breath in awe. There, in front of her, was a spear of tremendous beauty. The whole weapon from butt to point must have been six feet long and made of silver-steel alloy. The spear was entirely silver, except for the green grips along the shaft. Alex noticed, upon closer inspection that the weapon had swirling silver tornados etched into the shaft like her father's spear. The blade's point was fine and thin, broadening out as it neared the point of connection and just below the point were two sharp wings in both directions, right and left. Alex realized she had cut herself on one of the wings.

"Do you like it?" Ms. Slambert asked.

Alexandra picked up her gift and felt an electric charge surge through her. She seized her old friend in a mighty hug of sheer joy. "Oh Ms. Slambert, this is gorgeous! I love it so much!" she said in delight.

Ms. Slambert smiled softly as she watched Alexandra dance around the room with it. "Take good care of it, it was Servi's."

Alex stopped immediately to stare at her friend in disbelief.

"It was Servi's spear, he carried it everywhere. When he died it was passed on to Lavitz, but Lavitz never used it, to him it was a momento to a precious memory. The one Lavitz carried was given to your father. Goddess knows the thing has been sitting in the storage room forever," she said in explanation. Alex immediately recognized her friend's sadness, telling her this undoubtedly brought back painful memories for her.

"Wow, this spear is a precious thing then. Why give it to me?" she asked quietly.

"Servi and Lavitz both would have wanted someone who appreciates it to have it. Both would have definitely loved you if they met you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I see the same strength, the same passion in you that they had. So I thought it would only be fitting to give the spear to you," the old woman explained.

Alex was touched down to her heart. "You . . .you really mean that?" she asked, almost in tears. Ms. Slambert nodded. "Saying what you don't mean is a man thing."

Both she and Alex laughed. A thought suddenly occurred to Alex. "But, Ms. Slambert I don't know if my father or Tiydus would let me keep this."

"I'd like to see them try to take it away from you. It was a gift, so it would dishonor either of them to do so," the old woman laughed.

There was another knock on the door and Alex quickly shoved the gift and wrapping under her bed and its long covers as Queen Emille, dressed for the ball in one of her most beautiful gowns entered the room.

"Oh Gracie, here you are. Albert and I were wondering where you had gotten to. Alex, angel, you look wonderful. I've come to take you to the ball," the Queen informed.

"I'll be down shortly, you go ahead Alex dear," Ms. Slambert affirmed. "Them stairs aren't any easier going down than going up. It'll take me a while," she explained.

Queen Emille looked at her. "Would you like one of the knights to escort you, Gracie?" she asked kindly.

The old woman shook her head. "I think I'll manage by myself. Although, thank you dear Emille. Have fun Alex sweetie, see you soon," Ms. Slambert answered and gave Alex a kiss on the cheek, which she returned.

Alex took her mother's hand and together, escorted by many guards, they went down to the ballroom. They paused outside the entrance, waiting to be announced. Through a small crack in the door Alex could see that the ball had already begun and that many, many people were attending. Although public or crowded functions weren't new to Alexandra, she still couldn't help but feel slightly nervous.

"Oh you should have seen Dart and Shana, they were so cute. Tiydus and Remus too, both of them are very handsome tonight," Emille said with a wink.

"Cut it out mom," Alex said in response to her mother's teasing. "Where's dad?" she asked.

A sudden breath down the back of her neck made the princess jump. "Right behind you, silly," came King Albert's warm voice. "Did I scare you?" he asked, making his daughter smile.

"Just a little," she admitted truthfully.

Albert grinned. "I want you to have fun tonight. You and Tiydus both. Your mother and Shana have both worked hard to put this together. Let's try to have a _peaceful_ evening," the King said inclusively.

Alex sighed. Her father was still upset about the previous day.

There came a blaring roar from trumpets and the melody from the door beyond severed as theme music for the royal family's entrance. Queen Emille took King Albert's arm as they were announced.

"HIS ROYAL MAJESTY, KING ALBERT AND HER ROYAL GRACE, QUEEN EMILLE!" the announcer beamed out. Alex heard a great multitude of clapping. She sighed as she was announced. "HER ROYAL HIGHNESS, PRINCESS ALEXANDRA!"

Two knights on either side held the door open for Alex as she walked into the dimly lit room. There was equally loud clapping as many eyes turned to her. She walked down the white marble staircase and was dismayed by what awaited her at the end. Pierre stood there. She reached bottom and for a moment, just stared at him reproachfully.

"Your highness," he said with a bow. "May I have the first dance?" he asked.

Alex was just about to deny his request, when she saw Tiydus, or at least his face approaching among the crowd. "Fine," she said quickly.

Pierre put his arm around her waist and she did the same, although with great detestment. The band, lead by Ester, played a gentle waltz. Alex didn't even bother to look at Pierre, she looked around instead. She saw many faces she recognized, and quite a few she didn't. There were, among the guests, Connie Page, the librarian, and her family; Sir Gyr and the members of the seventh knighthood; Sir Thomas, Sir Irwin and his family, along with the rest of the 6th knighthood; Sir Hank Franoda; Gracie Slambert's adopted family; Dart and Shana of course, and many people from Seles to name a few.

Pierre, Alex realized, seemed to be in some amount of pain and she realized that she was indeed standing directly on his toes. The young princess apologized in an empty tone just as the song ended and stepped away. In her opinion, it was justice, Pierre deserved it. Alex couldn't see Tiydus and it worried her; she still wasn't ready to talk to him.

Luckily, she was spared once more. Maggie ran up to her with her braided hair trailing behind her. "Princess!" she called.

Alexandra turned to face the little lady, whom was wearing a cream-colored gown that matched her mother's.

"Maggie, how are you?" Alex asked with a smile. "I'm sorry our last visit had to end so abruptly, and I also apologize for leaving like I did," she said. She had in truth, been worried that Irwin's daughter might have been upset with her, and was relieved to see that the little girl seemed happy.

"Oh, I understand Princess. Daddy said sometimes you might have to go do something else right away. Besides, it was totally amazing, the way you fought that bandit! I didn't know you could fly, Princess," she said in awe.

Alexandra looked away. "Neither did I," she admitted. At that moment, Alex came up with an idea. "Why don't you have a dance with me as my apology," the princess suggested.

Maggie gazed up at her shyly.

"What's the matter?" Alex asked gently.

Maggie blushed. "I don't know how to dance, Princess," she said embarrassedly.

Alex giggled softly. "Oh that's alright. Come on, I'll teach you," she offered.

Maggie was hesitant. "What if somebody laughs at me?" she said timidly.

Alex looked at her reassuringly. "Nobody will laugh at you, I promise. They'll have to answer to me if they do," she encouraged.

Maggie turned her attention to the dance floor. "But people are laughing at Mr. Remus and he's a good dancer," she insisted.

Alex followed her gaze across the ballroom floor, where she spotted Remus in his blue formal wear being frantically chased by a flock of no less than fifteen young women in their bright array of gown colors. Despite herself, Alex began laughing.

"See," Maggie protested.

"Yes but if you knew him better, that would be funny to you too," Alex giggled while shaking her head.

Ester struck up the band and a spicy tango began to play. Almost instinctively, Maggie was rocking to the beat. Alex smiled.

"Come on, this is a good one," she requested.

Maggie smiled too and accepted Alex's hand. Alex pulled Maggie out into the center of the floor and slowly began teaching her young friend where to place her feet. Not surprisingly, Maggie learned fast and soon Alex was teaching her hand placements and spins. Alexandra's back was beginning to hurt as she hunched over to hold her friend's small hands in her own. But, she was content to see her having fun. Several people had stopped to watch with a few 'Awws' and 'Isn't that cutes'. Several more people had spun aside to allow Maggie's not quite perfect kicking. As the song reached its climax and was about to end, Alex saw Remus run by and grabbed Maggie, pulling her into a dip just in time to avoid Remus' fan club smashing into them and knocking them over.

Maggie giggled as the song ended and Alex pulled her up. "That was fun, can we do it again?" she asked.

Alexandra was about to agree when the ballroom lights suddenly dimmed and several of the chandelier's overhead candles were put out. Ester stepped forward from his place at the band stand. Since the dimming of the lights, he already held everyone's attention. However, he still performed the customary tapping of his fork on his Champaign glass.

"Attention, can I please have everyone's attention? Good. Thank you. It is my pleasure to announce that this next dance will be a slightly lower caliber, and as this ball is to honor the wedding of our very own Princess Alexandra to the Lord Tiydus Feld of Seles, this next dance will be couples only to one of our finest, and softest pieces." Ester took his seat and signaled the band to begin.

Alex still didn't see Tiydus through the crowd, but she knew he was trying to find her. Before she knew what had happened, she had been seized by the knees.

"Save me! Please!" Remus begged in sincerity from the ground. His blue eyes gazed at her pleadingly and pitifully. Alexandra shook her head in laughter and looked to Maggie at her side.

"What do you think? Should I save him?" she said teasingly.

Remus clasped his hands together. "Mercy!" he pleaded desperately.

Maggie giggled. "You're funny, Mr. Remus. You should help him Princess. I'll see you later," she said happily and skipped away.

"Here they come!" Remus said, panting for breath.

Alexandra grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up just as the group of ladies spotted him.

"Oh Mr. Remus dance with me please!" a woman in a red dress begged.

"Or me, Mr. Remus, please!" said one in a pink gown.

"Or perhaps, me?" one in ice blue said.

"Only after me!" one in orange remarked.

"Ladies—I—please—well—Alex!" he said desperately.

Alexandra stepped in front of him.

"Oh, your highness," the all said together respectfully.

"Excuse me ladies, but I believe I promised Lord Remus a dance. Would it be alright by all of you if I have a dance with my future brother-in-law?" she asked politely, knowing that they wouldn't dare deny her.

"Of course, your highness," said the woman in red.

"Why ever not?" added the one in orange. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Alex replied and led Remus by his arm out onto the dance floor.

"Thanks," he sighed in deep gratitude as she put her arm around his waist and he on hers.

"Oh, you're welcome," she said simply.

"Have you seen Tiydus yet? He was looking for you, he wants to talk to you," Remus said as they danced.

"No," Alex answered hotly, "he's probably just going to yell at me again."

Remus locked eyes with her. "Why would he? He feels bad enough for yelling at you in the courtyard. He spent all night last night outside your door trying to apologize. I'm pretty sure you heard him," Remus replied.

"I heard him," she said flatly.

Remus sighed. "You're still upset, aren't you? Well he's upset too; Tiydus was upset when you didn't talk to him last night, he thinks you aren't speaking to him at all anymore."

The princess sighed too. "I don't like what he said. I'm just me Remus, that's all I can be," she said quietly.

Remus nodded. " And I understand that and so does Tiydus. He doesn't really want you to change, he wants circumstances around you to become safer. My brother cares greatly for you, Alex. We both know that. Just give him a chance," Remus said softly.

Alex looked away, breaking their eye contact. "He gave my father his word that I wouldn't fight anymore. He's demanded that my guard never leave me and now I have no privacy," she said.

Remus shook his head. "He didn't promise that you'd never fight again, he promised that he wouldn't spar you again," the redheaded brother corrected.

"It's still just as bad!" she protested.

"Would you rather have gotten your father's punishment? I'm sure it would have been worse. Tiydus stuck his neck out for you, you know," Remus reminded.

Alex sighed. "I know."

The song ended and Remus took her hands in his. "We've been friends forever Alex, so just trust me. Talk to Tiydus, it won't be bad, you'll see," he requested and kissed her hands. By this time king Albert had made his way over. Remus bowed respectfully to them both.

"Alex. King Albert," he acknowledged and took his leave.

Serdio's princess turned to her father. "Father," she said politely and he smiled.

Albert smiled too. "Care to have a dance with your old man?" he asked.

Alex shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" she answered and took her father's hand. She and Albert bowed to each other, and then began waltzing.

"So how was your dance with Tiydus?" Albert asked.

"That was Remus," Alex answered.

Albert looked confused. "So you didn't dance with Tiydus yet? Why not?" he inquired further.

"I can't find him; I've only seen him once all night. Remus had been with him, but he got chased off by a crowd of girls. I just rescued him," she informed.

King Albert smirked. "Well he is a handsome and admirable man, as is Tiydus. I just wanted to let you know that your mother and I couldn't be more proud of you. Alex, we realize all this has been quite sudden, and that maybe you are still taking it all in, but the point is you are taking it well. You are finally learning to accept responsibility. I know you may not be able to see it now, but this really is in your best interest and the best interest of Serdio. I love you, kiddo," he said regally and kissed his daughter's cheek.

Alex however closed her eyes to prevent tears from falling. She knew what was in her best interest and that was what was in her heart. And that was not this. Maybe it was best for the kingdom, but not for her. She had finally made her father proud, but it was not by being true to her heart, merely a façade that she was putting on in an attempt to hold it together. This, all of this, was tearing her apart from the inside.

When she opened her eyes, Tiydus was making his way towards them. He did indeed look handsome as her mother had said in his gold, form-fitting attire, however his hair had been gelled tightly down so it was completely flat and fell back to his shoulders. He looked like a man Alex had seen in Dart and Shana's house in one of their paintings named Zieg. No wonder she hadn't seen him, she was used to his bright, spiky, and unruly hair. He had also removed his headband which he was never seen without, so she could see his bare forehead.

Tiydus' bright blue eyes locked on her, making Alex blink. He looked so different. Tiydus tapped King Albert's shoulder to gain his attention. When both Albert and Alex were looking at him, he bowed, more out of habit than anything else.

"Your majesty, your highness," he said firstly to give respects.

Albert looked to Tiydus. "Ah, there you are Tiydus. You're dressed on occasion quite well," he complemented.

Tiydus gave a respectful nod. "May I cut in?" he requested.

Albert looked to Alex and then nodded back. "Of course." Albert kissed his daughter's hands then left towards where Queen Emille was speaking with several women of nobility, leaving Alex and Tiydus alone.

Tiydus smiled at her, or grinned rather. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

Alex didn't say anything, but took his hand. He pulled her close and they began to turn slowly. For a while neither said a word, but stared at each other. Finally, with Remus' request on her mind, Alex spoke. Apparently Tiydus had a similar impulse and they spoke at the same time.

"Sorry," Tiydus said with an apologetic smirk.

Alexandra nodded. "It's fine. So where have you been all night?" the princess inquired "and what happened to your hair?" she added. Curiousity was getting the better of her, especially since Tiydus never put gel in his hair.

Tiydus chuckled. "Oh, Pierre caught me on my way to see you after you two danced. He said my hair was 'unruly like a mercenary sword and must be tamed in a manner suitable for a royal palace'," Tiydus said in a tone mocking Pierre's. "So he took me up to the parlor and practically dumped a container of gel on my head. Soa have mercy, I have a new respect for you Alex, and the patience it takes to go through all that," Tiydus explained.

Through her discomfort, Alex managed a small laugh. "Pierre got a hold of you too? Well, at least you don't have to go through the makeup," she assured comically.

"Thank God," Tiydus smiled.

"So what were you going to say?" Alex asked.

"First. I was going to tell you that you look lovely tonight, not that it's anything unusual. You look beautiful every day," he said in sincerity, making Alex blush. "Secondly, I was going to apologize for—"

Alex nodded. "It's fine Tiydus. Don't worry about it," she assured.

Tiydus' cerulean eyes gave the feel that he was hurt by her statement. "No, it's not fine. I shouldn't have yelled yesterday. And I didn't mean what I said, I like you just the way you are," he said looking her in the eyes.

"No you don't," she whispered.

Tiydus apparently heard her and looked hurt by her remark. He cupped his hand under her chin and raised her head to look at him. "What did you say?" he asked in disbelief.

Alex pulled away. "I said you don't like the way I am. If you did then you—oh nevermind—it doesn't matter anyhow."

Tiydus' gaze peered into her. "It does matter. You're obviously upset, why don't we go somewhere private and talk," he suggested.

Tiydus twirled behind one of the many green curtains that had been draped over the many palace windows to ensure privacy with Alex in his arms. Behind this particular curtain was one of the castle's highest balconies. This specific balcony, Alex noted, was the one that you could see all of Bale, the viewing balcony. She and Tiydus were completely alone, and the only lights were the stray rays of candlelight from the ballroom and the dull glow of the stars.

Tiydus released her and brought his back to rest against the white marble railing. Alex put her hands on the railing and looked out over Bale and into Serdio beyond. Her father's words 'it's in the best interest of the kingdom' echoed in her ears. Tiydus stood watching her for a moment, then moved beside her.

"What's troubling you, Alex? Why did you say you don't believe me?" he asked in concern.

Alex sighed. "Because you deny me my dream too. I like to fight and spar, and you've forbidden me to do both. If I were to take your sword and tell you that you couldn't fight anymore, wouldn't you be upset too? If someone told you your dreams were wrong to desire?" she said at last.

Tiydus shook his head. "I never said your dreams were wrong. I just don't want you to get hurt, Alex. I've said it before and I mean it, I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you. You know I've never broken my word before and I promised to take care of you. That bandit would have killed you," he said quietly.

"So one mistake makes you lose all confidence in me?" she said pitifully.

"No, but one mistake in battle can cost you your life Alex. You know this. I'd rather see you safe, than in harm's way. You want to fight to be a defender of your country? I admire that, I truly do. However, putting yourself in danger, seeking out a fight, putting yourself in danger just because someone wronged you is not defense but revenge. Yesterday you acted as an avenger, Alex, that bandit didn't attack you when you went after him. You defend something when someone else attacks you and you fight back. The fight comes to you, not the other way around. Revenge is a dangerous thing Alex. It destroys both parties involved eventually. Dad taught me that, and he learned it from Lavitz. I thought you might want to know that, seeing as you've always admired the stories of Lavitz," he said gently.

He was right and Alex knew it. What she had done yesterday wasn't justified, it was vengeance. But she also knew, deep in her heart, that she hadn't fought just for the knight that had fallen, but also out of a desire to prove herself. She knew that she had been selfish and irresponsible and was ashamed.

"I was wrong. But do you really want me never to fight again?" she asked.

" I gave my word to your father, Alex and it would greatly dishonor both of us to go against his wishes. But I have the feeling that he will eventually change his mind. When everything settles down, that is after we get married and after they've rounded up all the bandits, I'm sure he'll let you go back to having sparring matches and things," he said, though with a tone of regret. "But just because I said you couldn't fight didn't mean that I don't want you to. I want you to have whatever makes you happy, but unfortunately right now I can't give you what you want so badly. Do you know why I yelled at you yesterday?" Tiydus asked.

"Because you thought I was being irresponsible?" she answered with a frown.

Tiydus shook his head. "No. I was yelling because I was scared. Scared of losing you. I just saw that bandit get you by the throat and nothing else mattered but getting to you. When it was all over I was so relieved. I just wasn't thinking straight, I was more upset at the situation and mad at myself for not being there to protect you. Remus and I would give our lives for you, you know," he admitted.

Alex nodded. "I'd do the same for either of you two, you two have always been my best friends. Tiydus, you do realize that by marrying me you'll be sacrificing your freedom and your dreams," she answered.

"My dream is to be with you," he said simply.

Alex was confused and also a bit frustrated. She was hoping she could dissuade him from marrying her. She knew she couldn't marry him as she looked into his eyes. He was, and always had been, her brother. She cared for him, she'd die for him, but he was her family, not her lover. If she stayed, Alex knew she'd spend the rest of her life in misery, but if she left she'd be betraying everyone she's ever loved. Tohan had been right; she needed time and a quiet place to think before she made any big decision. The only problem was how to tell Tiydus. She tried again.

"When you're prince, you'll eventually have to take my father's place as king. You'll be the king of Serdio. Do you actually want to have nation rely on your every word? Think of the pressure," she reminded.

Tiydus looked out over the countryside for a while then put his arm around Alex's waist. She shivered in unease as he pulled her closer in a sort of half-hug.

"I realize that. Your father has already spoken to me about it. I understand the obligations and the sacrifices. I've thought about it for a long time and I am willing to take them. Besides, you're acting as if I'll be alone in all of this. I'll have you, won't I?" he asked with a goofy grin.

Alex sighed. "Yes you will. But why?" she asked suddenly.

Tiydus laughed. "Do you really have to ask?" he answered. He picked her head up to look at him. His expression was more delicate than she had ever seen it. She could even smell his sweet breath with as close as he was getting. She was starting to feel her stomach knot from nervousness or anticipation, she couldn't tell which.

"Enlighten me," she said weakly.

Tiydus gave his usual, kind smile. "Well, I have one more thing to say."

"What's that?" Alex asked in a small voice.

"I love you, Alexandra. I have since we were little. That's why sometimes I would act the way I do, like a goofy idiot, it was my way of trying to tell you. If you don't believe me I'll do anything in the world to prove it to you," he said in the utmost sincerity Alex had ever heard from him.

Alex felt herself go weak in the knees. "You . . .love me?" she whispered, half in shock.

Tiydus simply nodded and before she could react he brushed his soft, warm lips against hers and held her close. Alex's heart and head were racing. She didn't know what to do. She was thoroughly relieved to hear her mother calling for her, just as she was about to faint from all the emotion.

She quickly but gently pushed back on Tiydus' chest and pulled away from his kiss. Tiydus opened his eyes, and she turned away swiftly.

"I have to go," she said quickly and left without waiting for his response, she ran past the curtain into the ballroom. The feeling of Tiydus' kiss still lingered on her lips as she raced around in a half-daze trying to find her mother. Luckily, Emille found her.

"Alexandra there you are," the queen announced.

The queen's daughter turned to face her. "I heard you calling," she said.

Emille nodded.

"Your father and I didn't see you anywhere, we just wanted to know where you were," Emille replied. The Queen's face suddenly turned into one of concern. "What's wrong Alex? You look really pale," she asked.

Alex rubbed her head. "I don't feel well. Mom, may I retire?" she asked, head still reeling.

Emille sighed. "I don't see why not. You obviously won't have much fun if you're sick," Emille reasoned.

Alex nodded. "Thanks mom."

Emille took her daughter gently by the arm. "Come, I'll go with you."

On the way up to the tower Emille was talking with her daughter about the wedding that was to take place the next day. Alex however, was hardly listening.

"And Dart and Shana of course will be at the dinner ceremony. Remus too. Have you decided what you'll do in your reflection time?" Emille asked. "Alex?" Emille asked again.

The princess turned to her mother. "Hmm?" she mumbled.

Emille shook her head playfully. "Daydreaming about your prince? I asked if you'd considered how you're going to use your reflection time," Emille repeated, bringing Alex back to reality.

"Oh. My reflection time. I haven't really thought about it to tell you the truth. Isn't that the point of a reflection? To think? I don't know what I'll be thinking tomorrow," Alex answered.

Emille nodded. "Well, that's true I suppose." Emille, as Alex knew, was talking about the long –standing wedding tradition of Serdio. In the kingdom of Serdio it was custom at weddings that the bride have an hour of reflection alone before the ceremony. During that time, the groom and father of the bride were to spend an hour getting to know each other. A few more minutes found them in Alexandra's room, as Emille tucked her daughter in. Alex bade her mother goodnight as she fell fast asleep trying to dream away her troubles.

The next morning came sooner than anyone expected and handmaidens of all sorts were up with the cock's crow and crowding into Alex's room. To Alex's surprise, Delori and several other castle handmaidens were present along with Grundette and Pierre's assistants as well. Even with all of them pushing and shoving at every inch of Alexandra's body it still took four hours for her to be completely ready.

Once Alex was dressed in her magnificent gown, shoes and veil, and her hair and makeup had been done, her mother was called in. Queen Emille was absolutely breath taken at the sight of her beautiful daughter and nodded her approval.

A standing mirror was brought forth so that Alex could glance at her reflection. She nodded wordlessly. Throughout the whole morning, Alex hadn't spoken a word. She realized at last the full effect of what was going to take place and she knew there was nothing she could say or do to prevent it. Her decision had been made for her and it was the biggest one of her life.

The ceremony was about to begin in only an hour and a half and it was just as all the servants were leaving her room that Remus came scurrying up the stairs with a large package under his arm. The guards denied him entry at first, but Alex let him in. Once in, Alex closed the door and turned to gaze into Remus' gently smiling face.

"What?" she insisted.

"You look so beautiful," Remus answered.

Alex blushed slightly. "You don't look so bad yourself," she replied, eyeing Remus' formal attire.

Remus gave a sarcastic bow before unfolding the parcel he carried. Inside the box was the breastplate he ordered for her. "It just came in this morning. Seeing as it's your wedding gift, I wanted you to have it before you got married," Remus informed.

Alex had been so excited about Remus' gift before, but now she was reluctant to take it. "I don't deserve it," she said pessimistically.

Remus gave her an odd look. "Why not?"

Alex sighed. "I guess I don't feel comfortable about receiving this from you as a wedding gift," she admitted truthfully.

Remus grinned. "Nervous? Tiydus is so nervous he didn't eat this morning. You know it's bad when you won't accept a present and he won't eat when he usually devours the pantry," Remus laughed.

Alex just stared at him and he shook his head. "Then just take it as a gift to honor our friendship," the flame-haired twin insisted.

Alex nodded. "I can do that. Thank you Remus," she said at last.

Remus and the princess exchanged a hug before he took the wrapping and left. As he was on his way out, Ms. Slambert was on the way in. Remus paused at the door.

"Seems this place is popular," he joked before leaving.

Ms. Slambert closed the princess' door after herself, then looked Alex over. A ginger, sincere smile crept across the woman's face, the first Alex had seen in a long while. "You look so much like your mother, you are as beautiful as she is, but you have Albert's chin and his hair. Everything about you reflects one of them strongly, except your eyes. Your eyes are those of your grandfather Carlos. If he could see you now, he'd be as proud as I am. I can only imagine how impressed Albert and Emille are. You're gorgeous, Alex dear, and I just wanted to tell you to be strong and that I know you'll make me proud. I only wish I could have seen Lavitz marry, but having you as a friend has renewed my hope and put joy back into my soul again," she said touching Alex's cheek. "I just wanted you to know that," the old woman added with tears in her eyes. A guard knocked on the door, signaling it was time for Ms. Slambert to leave and Alexandra's hour of reflection to start. It was with a heavy heart that she watched her friend go, she felt as if everything she had ever cared for was being torn away from her. For the first act of reflection, normal wives-to-be usually started by gazing into a mirror. Alex guessed that she's do that first.

Alex pulled her veil back as she stood in front of her body mirror. Even she couldn't deny she looked beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful, except her eyes. She could see her own misery clearly in her eyes. Alex just stood looking at herself and after five minutes she came to one conclusion. She loved her parents, but they were punishing her. In her opinion, she had failed them as a princess and a daughter for them to be doing this to her. She found it was painful to look into her own emerald eyes and turned away.

Moments later, the princess was startled when Holly flew through her window, carrying something in her beak with great care. Alex gazed at her messenger roc. "Holly? Why are you here?" she asked in confusion.

The big bird simply held out her leg with a noted attached. Alex removed the small bit of parchment with read _Love, Martel_, before Holly dropped the object in her beak into the princess' hands. The object had been a small doll, carved roughly out of wood. It was a crude portrayal of a woman holding a stick that was sharp at the end. Alex inspected the doll more closely and found that several grooves had been cut into the doll's body to resemble armor. Alex also noticed that attached to the doll's head were several strands of sandy-blonde colored grass. It took Serdio's princess only a moment to realize what Martel had made a carving of, undoubtedly with help from Tohan. It was a carving of her . . .as a knight.

Alexandra saw a water stain in the carpet below and realized that she was freely crying. The teenager picked her head up and glanced out the back window of her room. She saw a small white figure along the timberline behind Indels and knew it was Kamuy. Just as Tohan had promised Kamuy was there. Holly had brought the girt from Kamuy. Alex took another look at the doll in her hands, then closed her eyes. She would never be truly alive . . .

"I can't do this," she whispered at last, still producing salty tears. "Holly, I'm going to need you, wait here," Alex instructed. Serdio's princess quickly rummaged around under her bed and pulled out an old blanket, her spear, the breastplate that Remus had given her, the riding clothes Tiydus had bought for her, and the diary in giganto characters.

"where is it?" Alex mumbled as she raced to her closet and searched through it quickly. "Come on," she muttered to herself. She was about to give up on it after she had searched her dresser for her missing possession. Holly gave a short chirp from above her wardrobe and pushed a small, leather bag off the top.

Alex smiled. "Thanks Holly," she said and swiftly grabbed the bag. Alex began unceremoniously shoving objects from under her bed into the bag. Once she was finished, she raced to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of well-hidden leather boots. When she was done, all she had left out was her soon to be attire and her spear.

The young princess began frantically trying to undo the ties of her dress, succeeding only to become more entangled in it. Alex glanced at her clock, half the hour had already passed. Alex looked around quickly and grabbed her spear. Without so much as a second thought, she ran the blade across the back of her dress. Within seconds, the wedding gown fell to the floor off her body along the clean cut. Alex threw off all her fancy undergarments, leaving only the basic ones and quickly redressed herself in the more ordinary clothes Tiydus had bought her. Secondly, the threw on her boots, then fastened her breastplate on over her shirt. Alex reached for her bag when Holly chirped again. The roc held a long, green traveling cape in her beak.

Alex took the cloak with a nod and shut her closet doors. Once she put the cape on, she turned to Holly again. "Alright Holly. I need to ask you for a favor. Can you carry me out to the bottom of the tower?" Alex asked as she would ask another human being.

The large bird tilted her head to the side, surveying Alexandra. Alex knew that in addition to being highly intelligent, rocs could carry great weights too, some even up to a quarter ton. However, Alex knew Holly's wing had just begun healing from an arrow wound.

After a minute or so, Holly gave a reassuring chirp. Alex sighed in relief.

" Oh thank you Holly, let's go," she said. Holly fluttered out of the window and lingered there for a moment, waiting, as Alexandra ducked onto her window sill. The young lady gulped as she looked down, it was a long way. Holly gave a squawk and lowered her feet in front of Alex's face. Alexandra gulped again and grabbed Holly's left foot with her left hand, which also carried her spear. She grasped the bird's right foot with her right hand. Holly locked her taloned feet in a grip around Alex's wrists as Alex grabbed Holly more tightly.

Without warning, Holly surged forward, pulling Alexandra off her window sill. Alex muffled her own scream by biting her tongue and closed her eyes, as to her horror, they were losing altitude. Alex couldn't look, she was afraid they'd already hit and she was dead, when she felt them level off. The next moment, Holly squawked, and Alex opened her eyes. Holly was gazing back at her with sharp bird's eyes. Alex saw that Holly's wing were flapping at a steady pace, and that now they were flying through the air. The princess gave a sigh of relief and instructed Holly to drop her off at the back of the castle, because she knew that the front of the castle was brimming over with bystanders and guests. The rest of the ride was smooth and the wind raced over Alex's body as they flew. Alex knew that she would have thoroughly enjoyed the experience if circumstances had been different.

Within minutes, Holly landed and Alex could see Kamuy's massive white frame approaching. The princess gave Holly a large hug, then pulled a piece of paper from her pocket that she had written while still in her room. She removed the dragon necklace that Tiydus had given her, and handed it to Holly.

"Take it to his room. It's on the third floor," she instructed as she sent the roc away. Kamuy reached her and Alex smiled and scratched Kamuy's ears, which were level with her eyes in greeting. "Hello, Kamuy, it's good to see you too," she laughed as Kamuy extended a large, slobbering wet tongue and began licking her face swiftly.

After a few minutes of greetings, the princess pushed the wolf away gently, and squatted down about an inch so that she was eye to eye with the gigantic wolf. "Kamuy, I need you to take me to Tohan. I want to come back with you," she said slowly, trying to make her hairy white friend understand, even though he was as smart, if not smarter than Holly.

Kamuy panted at first with his large, pink tongue out, then sank to his knees as Alex had seen him do to Martel. "Thanks a million, Kamuy!" she said happily and hugged him.

Alex walked around to Kamuy's side and sighed in profound relief to herself. She had managed to escape without being seen. Kamuy's ears suddenly perked, and with a low whine, he turned his furry head to look behind them. Alex heard it too, and she stopped to listen. It was the sound of voices, and they were nearby.

The princess of Serdio hurriedly finished climbing onto Kamuy's back and urged him forward. Kamuy started walking at a relaxed pace, and remained doing so for several minutes. Alex closed her eyes then leaned slightly back. She was just about to relax when she heard the voices again.

"Well, it has certainly been a pleasure to talk with you, Tiydus. I think a walk was just the trick to cool your nerves. Say, look. Something's moving over there."

Alex snapped her eyes wide open in horror. That was her father's voice.

"It's a wolf! Look, a white one! Wait, it's got something on his back. Wha—ALEX!?" she heard Tiydus' voice yell. She snapped her head in response to her name and met Tiydus' cerulean eyes only fifty feet from her.

"Alex? Tiydus what are you—" King Albert stopped midsentence when he saw the sight for himself. "ALEXANDRA!" he yelled loudly.

For a moment, Alex just gazed back in horror at her father and Tiydus in their formal attire as they stared back at her in her not so formal clothing.

"ALEX!" Tiydus shouted again, and started towards them.

"Run Kamuy!" Alex begged quickly and in panic. Kamuy did as commanded and broke out in a swift, dead run. Tiydus' eyes were just about as wide as Alex's own as he too started running.

"ALEX, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled at the top of his lungs in a confused voice.

Albert began running too. "ALEXANDRA STOP THIS INSTANT!" the king shouted.

Alex turned away to face front again, as both Tiydus and her father faded behind the trees. Kamuy was running too swiftly for them to keep up with.

The next thing the young princess knew, there came a flash from behind her and the wind began to race. Alex heard her father's voice yell from behind her, calling her name as loud as thunder. Alex turned around, and she saw something even the ancient winglies had feared. A dragoon. Not only was it a dragoon that was closing in, soaring on emerald dragon's wings, it was her father, King Albert, the Jade dragoon who commanded the winds.

The king began to yell more loudly as he came closer. "ALEXANDRA DIANE STARWIND! I DEMAND YOU STOP RIGHT NOW! THIS IS ENTIRELY DISHONORABLE!" By this time, he was close enough to grab Kamuy's tail.

Alex leaned forward with tears born of shame and fear on her face. "KAMUY! KAMUY PLEASE RUN FASTER!" she said desperately into the white wolf's ears. "OH PLEASE DON'T LET HIM CATCH US!" she cried in terror to her white friend.

Kamuy gave a powerful lurch forward and began running so fast everything was a blur. However, carried on the wings of the wind, King Albert was still faster. The dragoon king soared beside them. Alex looked ahead; they were approaching a canyon and the end of the wood. Beyond, she knew from her geography lessons, lay the river Nirex. Alex wasn't sure Kamuy could make the jump and even if he could her father was going to snatch them right out of the air. They were trapped.

Albert reached out an ornately armored hand, reaching for his daughter. Alex pulled back as far as she could, but it was no use. The princess could only gaze in terror as her father stretched out to seize her. Then there came a flash of bright light, green light, like Alexandra had seen before. A green crystal suddenly became visible on her father's chest as it absorbed the glow . . .and his armor.

Alex watched in shock as her father's wings disappeared also. For one brief second that seemed like eternity, the green crystal, shining like the sun, rolled across the air itself, towards Alexandra. The princess looked at her father, and found he was falling away. Before Alex could react, or understand why she acted, she opened her hand. As if compelled by some unseen force, the crystal flew into her grasp.

King Albert had landed nimbly in a kneeling position, and as he looked up, a bright glow enveloped Alexandra from the crystal in her hand. Alex felt a powerful surge throughout her body, but light as well. The power was calming, so she embraced it. The light from the crystal died away as she did so, just as Kamuy made a spring into the air, powered by his hind legs. As they landed on the other side of the canyon, Alex saw her father staring back at her from the trees, with a look of bewildered disbelief. Alex turned away once more as Kamuy rode out of sight, clenching her fist over the emerald gem in her hand. What had just occurred?

Kamuy and Alexandra rode on for the rest of the day and made it to the Serdian prairie after nightfall. Normally, it would have been a three day journey in a carriage procession, but Kamuy had moved much faster and more precisely than a carriage stallion and also wasn't pulling as much weight. Kamuy finally stopped when he reached a large waterfall, which Alex recognized almost immediately. The princess could see that Kamuy was thirsty and tired so she dismounted. She was tired too and her arm hurt from carrying her spear.

A small and hyper voice rang out with so much energy to Alexandra it should have been a crime. "Kamuy! Kamuy!" It was unmistakably Martel's voice.

Sure enough, seconds later the small girl raced into view and tackled the white wolf, whom had been lapping up water. Kamuy didn't seem to mind the interruption though, he gave Martel a big, slobbery kiss and went back to drinking.

"Silly puppy," she giggled and hugged the wolf's leg, being far too short to reach his tall neck. "Puppy, Mr. Tohan says you're late," she continued. "he thought you got lost. Silly doggie, he was worried. I missed you. Did you give miss Alex my present?" she piped.

Kamuy lifted his face from the water to look at Alex.

"Whacha lookin' at?" Martel said playfully and looked too. The small girl squeaked in surprise. "Miss Alex! What are you doing here?"

Alex smiled. "I asked Kamuy to bring me here, I missed you guys," she said with the exclusive truth.

Martel beamed. "Are you going to stay?" she asked excitedly.

Alex shrugged. "It depends on if I'd be troubling you or not," the princess admitted.

Martel ran up to her and hugged her around the waist. "You won't bother us! I missed you, Miss Alex! I was going to ask Mr. Tohan if we could come and visit! Did you get my present?" the small girl asked as Alex hugged her back.

The princess nodded. "I did. It was beautiful, thank you Martel."

Martel was about to say something, when Tohan's voice called out. "Martel? Martel, where did you go?"

The girl giggled. "We're playing hide-and-seek."

"Martel, I give up, now where are you?" Tohan said playfully from somewhere nearby.

Before the girl could reply, Kamuy had given a loud, excited bark and raced to greet his master. Kamuy jumped on Tohan and began feverishly licking him the instant he was in view.

"Help!" Tohan managed feebly, as he was drowning in slobber.

Martel shrieked with laughter, then raced to help him. "Kamuy, no!" she said sternly. Kamuy didn't budge, so Martel pulled a small bit of cheese out of her pocket and waved it in front of Kamuy's nose. "Sit!" Martel commanded, once she had gained Kamuy's crisp focus.

The wolf did as he was told, except he sat directly on top of Tohan. The young man wheezed. Martel threw the dog treat and Kamuy chased it, stepping on Tohan once more in the process. Martel looked down as Alex came over.

"Oops. Sorry Mr. Tohan," she admitted sheepishly.

Tohan just groaned. "Ow . . ."

Alex shook her head and helped him up. Tohan rubbed his auburn hair out of his eyes and then turned to look at Alexandra.

"Thanks—Oh! My lady Alex! What a pleasant surprise!" he said and bowed quickly. When he returned to normal positioning, he smiled. "It's good to see you; to what do we owe the honor?"

Alex, sighed. Where should she begin?

Martel answered for her. "She said she's come to stay with us, Mr. Tohan!" Martel said joyously.

Tohan looked at her, then at Alexandra. "Oh? Martel why don't you go prepare the table, it's dinner time. Set a plate for Alex too," he said.

Martel nodded and skipped away, happy to be of help.

Once she was gone, Alex sighed. "That's not the way I would have put it . . . " she said quietly.

"It's about your parents, isn't it?" Tohan asked after her long silence. "You ran away, didn't you?" he asked delicately.

Alex downcast her eyes. "Yes. Plainly speaking, I did. You said you'd welcome me here whenever, and in your letter you advised me to find a quiet place . . .I mean, I'll seek out another place if you won't have me," she said with guilt. She'd been selfish again, she hadn't even thought about what this might impose on Tohan.

Tohan however, was not offended or angry. "I did give you my word and I meant it. You are welcome here any time. You really look troubled, what else happened?" he asked.

Alex took a deep breath and sighed. "You'd think less of me," she said simply.

Tohan shook his head. "No I won't," he promised.

"Today was my wedding day," she admitted.

Tohan nodded. "I see. Well, I can see why you ran away. You never got a chance to think for yourself about it and your parents weren't listening to you," he said calmly.

"So you don't blame me?" she asked.

"No. I think anyone would have done the same thing. I don't think I could live like that. However, I don't really approve of you running away, but I see why you did," he admitted.

Alex knew he was going to turn her away. She turned away painfully.

"But, you're welcome to stay here until you're ready to go home. And if you'd like, I'll see if there's any way I can help you through this. Feel free to ask if you need me," he said in warm friendship.

Alex was touched. Not only did he just give her refuge, but fellowship as well when anyone else would have returned her to Indels. "Thank you, Tohan. This means a great deal to me," she said in utmost gratitude and hugged him fiercely.

Tohan hugged her back. "It's good to see you too," he laughed. "Come on, let's go eat. I'm hungry, and I'm sure you are too after your trip. We'll talk about this later." 


	21. In Pursuit of Wind

In Pursuit of Wind

Back at Indels, King Albert and Tiydus had just returned, shortly after dark. Waiting on him in the courtyard were Dart and Remus.

"Any sign of her?" Tiydus asked eagerly.

Dart and Remus shook their heads simultaneously.

"You?" Remus asked.

Tiydus could not bring himself to say the words. How could she have done this to him?

"She's gone," Dart said truthfully.

"Wherever she was, she's miles away by now," Remus said gently.

Tiydus turned away from his family. Emotions storming within. "Well, search miles if you have to! She didn't just disappear!" he said harshly.

Remus knew his brother was hurt, and what he said was out of pain, not anger so he tried again. "Tiydus . . ."

Tiydus had taken all he could stand. "Shut up. Remus," he said hotly.

Remus sighed and shook his head.

Dart tried. "Son, I know you're upset. You have reason to be. No one could have known that she--"

"--- that she what?! Didn't love me at all or even care about me? Or that she detested the thought of marrying me so much that she'd rather run away and live like an animal instead of stay with me?" he spat bitterly.

Although he himself was not in a much better mood, seeing his friends fail, Albert took a turn to try and calm Tiydus. "That's not true, Tiydus. She does care about you. I know for a fact," the king said gently.

Tiydus rounded on him too. "Oh yes, she cared so much about me! She cared so much about me that she ran away from me, leaving me to go up in front of all those people like an idiot all alone and explain that the wedding had been canceled! It was humiliating!" he growled.

"Look at it this way," said Pierre as he entered into sight from the castle stables, "maybe it's better that you didn't marry her, she was a disaster waiting to happen."

Tiydus turned and grabbed Pierre's collar roughly. "SHE WAS NOT! SHE WAS MY FRIEND! DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" he hissed and started shaking him.

Dart and Remus began swiftly moving forward.

"Tiydus, let him go," Dart began seriously.

Tiydus dropped the planner as told, but still glowered at him. "Besides, you were half the problem! Always telling her what was right or wrong! She could decide for herself!" he hissed.

Pierre just looked at him flatly and said quite frankly without thinking, "And indeed she did, sire."

It took both Dart and Remus to hold Tiydus back.

"Tiydus, be reasonable! Those are just words from someone not even important anymore!" Remus begged.

"He's right, you're making an absolute fool of yourself right now," Dart said sternly.

"I don't care! GET OFF ME!" Tiydus huffed and struggled free. Once free, he stood still for a moment and looked around himself briefly before storming off.

"Tiydus,--" Dart called again.

"Leave me alone!" his blonde son said dangerously and disappeared into the stables.

"God, he's so angry . . ." Pierre mumbled as Albert helped him to his feet, more out of habit than actual courtesy.

"He's heartbroken, he'll probably apologize to all of us later, well, all of us that matter," Remus said, giving Pierre a nasty glare.

"Such passion . . ." Albert muttered, and at that moment Dart's divine dragoon spirit on his chest gave out a glowing radiance, with beams of golden light trailing in the direction Tiydus had gone.

Dart and Albert immediately turned to each other, wide-eyed realization on their faces.

"Albert, where's your dragoon spirit?" Dart asked quietly as suddenly there came another glow from a red stone around Dart's neck as well.

Albert stared at him in disbelief. "Dart, that's the—"

"Red-eye dragon's spirit, I know," Dart answered.

"But, it was destroyed!" Albert remarked, genuinely surprised.

"I'll tell you about it soon, but first, what happened the dragoon spirit of the Jade dragon?" Dart, repeated, a knowing feeling building up in his chest even before the king could answer.

Albert sighed. "It has gone the way of Alexandra," he said simply.

Dart gave his old friend a look of utmost seriousness. "Alexandra has the dragoon spirit?"

Albert nodded. "No, she didn't take it, if that's what you're driving at," he said, reading Dart's face. "Well, not intentionally anyway, I'm sure."

Remus just looked from his father to King Albert in confusion, thoughts racing. He shook it off and put his hand on his father's shoulder. "I'm going to go get mom and then check on Tiydus," he told him.

Dart nodded to his son wordlessly and turned back to Albert. "Unintentionally? Albert that means—"

The King nodded, with his own serious expression, " it has chosen her to be its next bearer—". Albert stopped speaking as the red dragoon spirit gave another pulse of light and lit the courtyard, coming from the chain around Dart's neck. Several people nearby, including Remus and a few knights, noticed and stopped to see what was happening.

In a burst of light and heat, the dragoon spirit around Dart's neck melted off the chain and flew into the air. When it came down, it was hovering slightly above Remus' spiky hair. Remus looked up and instinctively held out his hand, which the stone promptly fell into. The moment the stone made contact with Remus' skin it gave birth to a bright red sparkle that surpassed the previous one just moments earlier. Everyone shielded their eyes.

When the light died back down, Albert turned back to Dart. "Kind of like that," he said ironically.

Remus turned immediately to his father once he could see himself. " Dad, what is this?" he asked with a voice full of confusion. "I feel strange," Remus added.

Dart sighed. "What you feel is the power of the dragon in you. Remus, you hold in your hand the dragoon spirit of the red-eye dragon. Your grandfather Zieg possessed it, then it was passed to me after his . . .death. Now it is yours," Dart explained.

"I understand the story, you've told me hundreds of times, but dad, I'm still not sure I totally understand," Remus admitted.

Dart sighed. "I'll tell you."

***

Tiydus had gone straight from the courtyard to his room not speaking to anyone, especially those knights who called after him wanting to speak with him. He was in no mood to speak about the wedding that had been mysteriously canceled, or why Alex had suddenly fallen ill, or why he, the king, and several others had disappeared for a while. He decided that if he could, it was probably best to just sleep and deal with everything in the morning. Tiydus undid the ties of his overcoat and threw it aside along with the boots he had kicked off moments earlier. He removed the hot, wool undershirt he was given and lay back on his bed, feeling something hard on his pillow.

He reached back in annoyance and grasped something hard and metallic in his hand. Tiydus scowled. What now? He leaned over and used a match to light his bedside candle. When the flame was solidly burning, he found the object revealed by its light to be a solid gold dragon pendant, with small, multiple emeralds as scales. Tiydus recognized it immediately; after all he was the one whom had given it to her.

He slammed his clenched fist down on his pillow, still clutching the necklace, and as he did so, he stirred a small piece of paper into the air. He grabbed it and unfolded it and found only two words in Alex's handwriting. They read: "Forgive me".

Tiydus crumpled the paper in his hand, then tossed it and the dragon jewelry hard into the wall before putting his head in his hands. "Forgive you? Alex, how could you do this to me? Especially right after I told you I love you? I kept my feelings secret for so long so you wouldn't—Oh soa," he muttered miserably as if the princess could hear him.

There was a knock on the door, but Tiydus didn't even look up. "Go away, Remus," he said, instinctively knowing who had come to the door.

Tiydus heard Remus' voice from the hallway. "Tiydus, I really want to talk to you. Come on bro, you can't stay in there forever," Remus called.

Tiydus groaned. "I told you to leave me alone, Remus!" he yelled. He could hear his brother sigh behind the door. A few minutes later there came another knock on the door. Tiydus' patience was gone. "I mean it Remus!" he snarled.

This time, the voice that answered was completely different. "Tiydus, this is Gracy Slambert. I know you want to be alone, but before you come to too many conclusions, I must speak with you," came the old, gentle voice.

Tiydus had always held respect for Lavtiz's old mother, and he knew he would feel bad if he was rude to her or turned her away. "Come in," he said reluctantly at last.

Once the old woman was in the room, she shut the door behind herself and slowly made her way over to him, leaning heavily on her cane.

"Please, say what you have to say and then leave," Tiydus pleaded. He didn't want to be rude, but the frustration, heartache, and anger where growing inside of him like a looming storm, so he was starting not to care.

"Ms. Slambert nodded and went directly to the point. "Very well. As you know, I've spent many an hour in Alexandra's company, and I know her better than one of my own children. What I'm going to say, I wanted to say directly to you before you are persuaded or decide to think about this a certain way," Ms. Slambert explained and went on to tell Tiydus about what she had heard from Alexandra in the tailoring shop when she had tried on her wedding gown.

At the end of the old woman's story, Tiydus' head was racing. "So, she thought I was going to make her sit in a chair all day as Pierre would have her do? And she thought that I'd force upon her to change?" he asked, trying to reiterate.

nodded. "Yes, and because she was so convinced of these things, she was also convinced that you couldn't possibly love her. She said that if she had to deny herself and change who she is, it was not her whom you truly love, but a shadow of her," Ms. Slambert replied. "But the entirety of this unfortunate situation does not rest solely on your shoulders," she said gently. "Lord Albert and Queen Emille played a major part in Alexandra's unhappiness as well. I think, as parents, they had a good intention, but they didn't go about it in the right way. She does care for you Tiydus," she said softly. "She told me herself. Even when she felt miserable, she never once said anything about hating you. She told me that you've always been dear to her and that she thought of you as her big brother," Ms. Slambert added.

"A big brother? But how could she see me like that after I confessed my love? And despite what she thinks, I would never do that to her, never! I even swore that if she didn't believe that I love her, I would do anything to prove it to her!" Tiydus insisted, letting his mouth express his heart and all of its confusion.

"I'm afraid that, my dear, is something you will have to show her yourself, no words or actions from anyone else will change the way she thinks," the old woman said sagely.

The young man looked up briefly at the old woman, and then began rubbing his temple.

Ms. Slambert sighed. "Well, I only know what I've told you, and I just wanted you to know more than anything that she doesn't hate you Tiydus. But to truly understand the whole scope of what she thinks about this whole situation, you would have to ask her." Seeing Tiydus' misery, Ms. Slambert nodded to herself. "I'll be on my way," she said softly and left.

It wasn't long after that another knock sounded on the door. Tiydus sighed in frustration, why couldn't he just be left to himself? He really didn't want to talk and it seemed that everyone in the castle wished to pour lemon juice into the flesh of his broken heart by speaking Alexandra's name. She truly held a place in Tiydus' heart, and this he knew because slowly, over the years, friendship had turned into love. It wasn't like she was just some adolescent fling that was bound to disappear after a few weeks. No, she was something permanent, which was there to stay. And now, even hearing her name struck emotion into him. Tiydus closed his eyes and ignored the knocking on his door. He wasn't there, he decided, as he drifted away into the thoughts about the first time he realized that he loved Alex, and why.

It had been over ten years ago, on a hike in the woods behind Seles. She had been hiking with Remus and himself to the old canyon, when they were attacked by a band of goblins wielding large bones as clubs. Though he and Remus had fended most of them off, one of the goblins had hit him in the stomach and knocked him over. Remus had been busy fighting two enemies of his own, and the goblin probably would have finished him, but Alex had come to his rescue, snuck up behind the goblin and broke a large rock over its head. She hadn't hesitated, she wasn't afraid at all, and it was her bravery that he admired most about her.

When he had gone home, he had been completely embarrassed about what happened, after all, hadn't his father taught him to fight better than that? He had lost his confidence for a while, no matter who tried to tell him otherwise, except Alex. She had told him that everyone makes mistakes, and that no one was perfect. She had said that now and then, even the best warriors needed help and deserved a second chance. She said she believed in him. She believed that he and Remus would someday be the greatest warriors on Endiness and that she would trust him with her life without any hesitation. Her trust, her belief, and her words had healed his heart, and with the love she'd shown him, won it.

Another knock on the door brought Tiydus out of his reverie. Alex had been right, no one was perfect and everyone did make mistakes. He, himself had made some large ones lately, and he realized why Alex must have terrified of getting married. If no one else was perfect, how could she be either? Then it occurred to Tiydus, especially after speaking with , why Alex had run away. Everyone around her had wanted her to change, to be the perfect wife and princess. Tiydus felt immensely guilty, because he knew he had contributed majorly to the problem, hince why Alex had told him he didn't understand. Alex knew that she couldn't be what everyone around her wanted her to be, she could only be perfect in one way. She could only be the perfect Alexandra. Tiydus sighed again. Despite everything that had happened and whose fault it was or wasn't, he still loved her. He knew he should be more angry than upset, or at least he wished he was. He felt vulnerable when he was sad.

"Tiydus, please open the door, it's your mom," he heard Shana's voice plead.

"It's open," he said plainly and saw his mother enter the room. Shana's brown eyes looked at him gently as she came and sat down beside him on the bed.

"I know this has been hard on you, and I know you loved her," Shana began gingerly.

Tiydus rolled onto his side to face his mother and sighed. "I still love her. I've been thinking about why she ran away, I'm pretty sure I know why. I didn't help her any, yelling at her like that. Everyone wanted her to be someone she's not, and in Alex's opinion, someone she wouldn't or maybe even couldn't be. She's true to herself, and that's one thing I've always admired about her," Tiydus said, reflective.

"I see. So you're not upset?" his mother asked.

"I didn't say that. Even though I think I understand now, it still doesn't make her return, convince her I love her, or make her love me back," Tiydus replied depressively. "Ms. Slambert told me Alex thinks of me as her big brother," he added miserably.

Shana gave her son an understanding look. "You know, your father thought of me as a baby sister for the longest time," she confessed, making Tiydus look up at her.

"Really? What made him change his mind?" he asked.

Shana grinned. "He changed slowly, but he eventually fell in love with me back. He realized that my feelings for him had changed since we were little, that they hadn't disappeared, but grown over time. Being around me and seeing how I had grown over time made him love me back. Not to mention all the things we went through together. We realized how precious we were to each other when the realization hit home that we could lose each other at any moment. And then when I—" Shana suddenly stopped herself. "Never mind that," she said swiftly when Tiydus gave her a questioning look, but didn't pry.

"Being around you made dad love you? But what I am supposed to do, Alex could be anywhere," he replied gloomily.

"Go after her, stupid," came Remus' voice from the doorway. "If you love her and you swore to prove it to her, go after her. When you find her, tell her what you've figured out, and PROVE to her what she's afraid of won't happen. I can promise you this, bro, nothing's going to happen if you just stay here; how are you proving your love if you give up on her? True love is when you care enough to be with someone through the good and the bad," Remus advised.

Shana looked at her redheaded son. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Remus? That was actually sound advice," she said with a smile.

Tiydus looked up at his brother. "But what if that still isn't enough?" he asked in despair.

"Tiydus, she doesn't hate you, and if she's anything like Albert, she just needs time to think. She'll come around," Shana assured.

Tiydus took a deep breath. "You're right, both of you. I guess the only thing I can do right now is start searching for Alex again. But where do I start? We have no clue where she went," Tiydus admitted.

Remus shook his head. "We might have a clue. You remember Maggie, Sir Irwin Ross' daughter? And of course you aren't likely to have forgotten the bandit Alex fought that they took prisoner the other day," Remus suggested.

Tiydus understood what his brother was saying, either one of those two people might have some information. If it was the bandits that Alex had gone after, presumably to fight them, they'd hopefully be able to get some information from the bandit captive in the dungeon. That really seemed highly unlikely to Tiydus, but it was something. On the other hand, a good place to start would be to ask Maggie. Alex had spent a good deal of her time within the last few days with her. If Alex had been planning to run away, the young girl might have noticed something strange.

"I'll talk to Maggie, you want to face the bandit?" Remus asked.

Tiydus managed a sarcastic smile. "Only if you want me to kill him. I'm still not entirely joyful at the moment," Tiydus reminded.

Remus looked concerned. "Then what makes you so sure you won't lose your temper in front of Maggie?" he questioned.

Tiydus was surprised and slightly insulted that Remus was even suggesting he might hurt the little girl. "Because, she's a little girl and didn't do anything wrong. That bandit tried to kill Alex," Tiydus replied as Remus looked at him indecisively for a moment.

"Have a match with me if you are going to go before you do," he insisted.

Tiydus sighed. "I really don't feel like a swordfight right now, Rem," he said impatiently.

Remus however, stood firm. "Then go in the morning," he advised.

Tiydus sat up on his bed and glanced at his brother. Didn't Remus know how hard it was for him to sit still now that he had new hope and a new plan? Every second wasted was a second they could be putting to use to find Alex.

"Go to sleep? Now? Why? We're wasting time as it is!" Tiydus insisted.

Remus crossed his arms. "Because I'm not letting you go visit the Ross' until you calm down. I know you; you'll thank me for it later. Either have a match with me now, or wait until morning when you've had a chance to cool off that way," Remus said stubbornly.

Shana turned to her red-haired son. "Remus your brother has had an even tougher day than the rest of us, I really don't think you should encourage him to fight right now. He might take his stress out on you," she warned.

"That's the idea. He lets out his anger and stress _before_ he goes," Remus affirmed.

Shana sighed and turned to her other son. "It's up to you, Tiydus."

Tiydus nodded and reached for his armor next to his bed. If Remus was dead-set on a match with him and wouldn't get out of the way until he did, Tiydus would fight him. He had made up his mind to do as much as he could tonight. "I'll meet you in the courtyard in a minute, Remus," he said simply.

Remus nodded and went to retrieve his own armor.

Shana shook her head. "Tiydus, please don't kill your brother. I know you're still upset, but Remus is only trying to help," she said in motherly concern.

Tiydus finished putting on his armor and grabbed his sword. Turning to his mother, he kissed her cheek and nodded. "I know mom. Don't worry," he assured.

Tiydus was already halfway out the door when she called after him again. "Tiydus, you know that I love you, don't you?" she said with a maternal voice.

Tiydus could feel his expression become soft. "Yeah, I know," he answered. Tiydus had only gotten a few steps beyond the door when he realized that he should say thanks to his mother for being there for him. Tiydus poked his head back in the door and saw his mother gazing out the back window into the night sky.

"Hey mom?" he called to her with a smile.

"Yes?" Shana answered, turning to look at him.

Tiydus gave her a gentle nod. "Thanks."

Shana's mouth produced a pretty smile. "You're welcome."

Tiydus walked down to the courtyard and was grateful that everyone seemed to leave him alone. Maybe they had found it best to let him be, or maybe they had all retired for the night, because Tiydus didn't see many guards walking around at all. Once he reached the courtyard, he found Remus already there waiting for him, although he was hard to spot in only the starlight. The torches on the courtyard walls were too far away from the center to be of much use.

Remus approached him with swords drawn. "There you are, if you were any faster, the sun might have already risen. Are you ready?" Remus asked tauntingly.

Tiydus drew his silver sword; he was not going to lose. "I'm not going easy on you, Rem," Tiydus warned.

Remus nodded. "I don't expect you to. I'll make you a deal. I won't go easy on you if you don't go easy on me," the redhead replied.

"Agreed. Rules?" Tiydus asked.

Remus smiled. "I'll tell you when I've had enough," he assured.

"It's on your own head, Rem. Let's go, or are we going to stand here all night?" the blonde brother asked impatiently.

"Of course not. When you're ready," Remus said as they both moved into position. Tiydus swung his sword quickly in a downward arch, beginning the fight. However, Remus was already on his toes and spun out of the way just as Tiydus' sword hit the ground, then brought his twin sabers down onto Tiydus' blade simultaneously.

"Come on, I know you can do better than that," Remus taunted.

Tiydus suddenly gave Remus a roundhouse kick in the chest, making him stumble backwards. "You shouldn't be so cocky, it's not like the fight is over!" Tiydus replied and slashed his sword at Remus' midriff. Remus blocked the blow, and then returned it with one of his own. Tiydus made a circular block with his sword, knocking Remus' left sword outward and exposing his side.

Tiydus quickly refolded his sword, and aimed a piercing strike into Remus' side. Remus blocked with his right sword and Tiydus pushed upwards on the samurai blade from beneath it causing Remus' arm to lift. Tiydus sighed inwardly to himself. This was taking too long.

With one deft movement, Tiydus swung his sword upwards again, this time with a large burst of strength. Remus' sword flew out of his hand and Tiydus slashed at his other sword with the same fierce strength of the previous blow. The sound of the clashing swords was loud, as Remus met the strike with his remaining blade, barely managing to hold onto his weapon.

"Keep up brother. You challenged me, remember?" Tiydus reminded as he dealt a serious of harsh blows toward Remus. Remus only responded with a nod and his next strike caught Tiydus by surprise when it clashed into his with strength equal to his own. For a while the two brothers exchanged blows, kicks, and sword strikes, each with amazing skill and power, neither seeming to gain headway against the other.

At that moment, Dart came out of the stables, catching the eyes of both his sons, but only for a moment before they returned to combat. Remus shot out a kick at Tiydus, which he dodged and returned with a punch. Tiydus was beginning to suspect that Remus was prolonging this battle on purpose, giving rise to his desire to win and leave SOON. Tiydus was dismayed to find that his skill was evenly matched with Remus' tonight, normally one of them would have won by now. Tiydus put all his strength into the blow he was positioning for and lashed out at Remus. However, Remus only managed a half-swing in response, because something appeared to be wrong. It would seem like such a trifle thing, but it seemed like someone was speaking to him.

Tiydus was thoroughly confused, because Remus' ears were perked as if he were listening, but Tiydus didn't hear anything at all. Remus almost seemed like he was in a trance. Tiydus suddenly realized with shock that he hadn't stopped his swing, but was striking out of instinct. The blow hit Remus full force on his chest.

"REMUS!" Tiydus shouted in full realization of what he had done as Remus flew into the air. "REMUS!" he shouted again in concern as a sudden, blinding flash of red light occurred.

Remus seemed to pause in mid-air and suddenly, from nowhere came immense, bright light and unbearable heat. Tiydus instinctively shielded his face, as did Dart, whom had run over from where he was watching. An instantaneous blast of energy knocked father and son to the ground and left a crater in the courtyard stone as a radiating being, with fire dancing off every inch, floated slowly down and touched the ground. When the fire faded, Remus stood there in full, red platemail that sported etched engravings for decoration. Large, red dragon wings with cream-colored, nearly transparent folds had grown onto Remus' back.

"What on Endiness?" Tiydus breathed in surprise as he gazed at his brother whom was completely unharmed.

Dart brushed himself off and looked to Remus. "You transformed to protect yourself, it's a natural reaction for a dragoon," Dart explained.

Tiydus looked first to his brother then to his father. "Remus is a dragoon too? Like you, dad? But, I thought you said you only had one dragoon spirit? You are? And Remus is---?" he said incredulously trying to make sense of things.

"It turns out your mother had a dragoon spirit she'd hidden from me. It used to be mine," Dart began. "Remus is the red-eye dragoon, the dragoon spirit your mother had. I," Dart said, removing a golden orb from another chain around his neck, "am the divine dragoon. This was the spirit that reacted to me."

"This is actually what I wanted to talk to you about, Tiydus," Remus said apologetically as he looked himself over in bewilderment.

Tiydus sighed and looked at his relatives, taking in what they had just said. He was almost glad he wasn't caught up in the middle of this; he had enough things to worry about.

As if fate had heard his thoughts, the young warrior suddenly became aware of a bright, golden light behind him. He glanced to Remus, whom merely pointed, gesturing for him to look. Tiydus raised his sword and turned around, unsure of what he would find.

Dart quietly watched as the orb in his hand, now a gold color and beaming like the sun, magically lifted off his hand, chain and all, and flew rapidly towards Tiydus. The stone stopped abruptly right in front of him. The glow dulled, but a shine was still visible from within the golden stone and shone rays of light onto Tiydus' face.

"What's going on?" Tiydus asked immediately.

Dart didn't answer him, he appeared to be too deeply in thought, so Remus did. "As it would appear, the divine dragoon spirit is reacting to you, Tiydus," Remus replied.

"But the spirit belongs to you, dad," Tiydus remarked.

Dart, dumbfounded by this coincidence, just sighed after looking at his son for a while. "Not anymore. Dragoon spirits choose the bearer, and only when—oh, never mind."

Remus finished Dart's sentence. "Only when the world or history requires them. From the moment that the dragoon spirit starts to shine, you have to accept your fate as a dragoon, or at least, that was how King Albert put it," he explained.

`Tiydus rolled his eyes. "Have to? No, you don't. I can just walk away. And I don't believe in fate," Tiydus retorted and turned away from the dragoon spirit. The spirit, however, hovered up and over him to rest once more in front of his reach.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "You'd be an idiot to ignore that sign. Besides, dad and King Albert said dragoon spirits are drawn to each other. If you accept yours, it might help us find Alex," Remus told him.

Tiydus looked to Remus. "Find Alex? That would imply that she's a dragoon too!" Tiydus replied in surprise.

Remus nodded. "If you hadn't left so early a while ago, you would have heard King Albert say that Alex is the new bearer of the dragoon spirit he had," Remus explained.

Tiydus stared at the floating orb for a moment, it seemed to call to him. A sense of power, more than anything he had ever felt, permeated off the sphere and, for some reason, Tiydus found that comforting. If it would help him find Alex, he was willing to take it. He held out his hand, palm up, and felt a powerful force take hold of him as the sphere landed in his hand.

A golden light, brighter than anything Tiydus had previously seen, engulfed him and everything around him. He looked around when the glow had stopped growing, but couldn't see anyone or anything. The next thing he knew, he found that something had fastened itself around his legs from the knee down. Upon inspection, it appeared that armor, as entricately detailed as Remus' had formed. As Tiydus watched, swirling silver-ish plasma sprouted out of nowhere and wrapped around his waist, then grew out into the shape of a waist guard. The strange light then swirled upwards to form a breastplate. Plasma hardened on his shoulders and forearms, and lastly his forehead. Tiydus almost cried out in surprise as a large amount of weight was also added to his back. A final burst of plasma jumped around his sword and then the light faded.

When next he looked, Tiydus was standing back in the courtyard of Indels. He looked down with surprise and realized he wasn't actually standing, but floating a few inches above the ground. Tiydus inspected the sword he was holding and found that it had changed very little, a great contrast to the change his previous attire had undergone. The young man now wore armor identical to his brother, Remus' in design, except Tiydus' armor was silver and had bright golden etchings.

Remus stared intently at his brother before playfully putting up his hands in surrender. "Okay, you've got me beaten. How do you fly with all of those wings?" he asked, making Tiydus look over his shoulder.

"What are you—whoa!" Tiydus remarked, looking back. "One, two, three, four—six! I have six wings! Soa, no wonder my back feels so heavy!" he exclaimed in surprise. Not only was he a dragoon, but had six silver wings with golden folds, three on each side of his back.

Remus laughed, then smirked. "Why do I get the feeling that having six wings makes you stronger than me?" the dragoon Remus asked, just as King Albert and several knights came running outside.

Dart ignored them, only to give Remus an answer. "Don't feel offended, Remus, but he is more powerful than you are. Tiydus is the strongest of the dragoons and the king of dragons, the divine dragoon."

Remus didn't seem offended, instead he just laughed. "Good grief, my regal brother. Not only a future king of men but the king of dragoons and their dragons as well," he teased, and spreading his wings wide, he performed a lighthearted bow.

Tiydus winced inwardly. He may be a king of dragons, but not a king of men. Alexandra wasn't his wife. The thought of his runaway bride filled Tiydus' heart and mind with emotion, and just as suddenly as everything had appeared, he de-morphed. The armor and wings disappeared back into the orb from which they came. Tiydus landed nimbly on his feet at the same time Remus disengaged his transformation also.

Tiydus had never felt so exhausted in his life and sank to his knees. Remus was having similar effects too.

"Man, I'm absolutely exhausted," Remus said with a wavering voice.

King Albert came forth and grabbed Tiydus' arm to help him up while Dart helped Remus.

"What's wrong with me? My legs feel like jelly," Tiydus muttered to himself.

King Albert gave him answer, apparently having heard him. "Dragoon transformations take getting used to. They are powered by spirit or sometimes, as in this case, triggered by something. The more you transform and the more used to it you become, the longer you will be able to hold the change," the king explained.

Tiydus looked over and found Dart talking to Remus, apparently explaining what Albert had just told him.

"King Albert," Tiydus began uncertainly, as he was not sure what to call him by in light of recent events.

Albert, sensing his unease, was gentle in answering him. "Albert, if you please. What can I help with?"

"Albert," Tiydus corrected, "you said that my transformation was triggered. What triggered it?" he asked curiously.

"Probably Remus' transformation," he answered.

Tiydus wasn't sure what to think about the kings 'probably' answer. It made him uneasy.

"Just probably? What makes you say that?" Tiydus asked further.

King Albert saw his worried face. "Oh, don't look so alarmed. I said probably because normally dragoons transform when they fight, but I didn't see you fighting anyone, so I assumed it was triggered,"  
he said, helping Tiydus over to the wall. Dart helped Remus to sit beside Tiydus and asked for the twins to excuse him and the king for a moment to talk.

Tiydus turned to Remus. "What happened back there, Rem? You suddenly just went out of it," he asked in concern.

The reminder seemed to trigger some sort of trouble in Remus' mind, because it showed on his face. "I was . . . distracted. That's all," Remus answered.

Tiydus wasn't convinced. "It looked like you were listening to something," the blonde brother persisted.

"Just forget about it, okay? I'm fine," Remus insisted.

Tiydus could sense his brother's discomfort, and then he just shrugged. "Whatever you say. Anyway, you'll be happy to know that I'm going to wait until morning to go visit the Ross'. I'm too tired to go anywhere now," he explained, making Remus grin ironically.

The next morning, after a night of heavy sleep, getting dressed and eating, Tiydus was on his way back through Bale to see the Ross'. He was on his own, seeing as Remus was still at Indels, questioning the bandit prisoner.

Tiydus found the bright yellow door and knocked. It wasn't too long until Morgan came to answer it. "Oh, hello Lord Tiydus, how are you? If you're looking for Irwin, I'm afraid he's not here," she said truthfully.

"Well, Mrs. Ross, if it's not too much trouble, I actually like to speak with Maggie," he requested.

Mrs. Ross looked concerned. "Maggie?"

Tiydus nodded and explained, intent on getting permission to speak to the child.

Mrs. Ross was hesitant, but agreed at last. "Well, alright. If you think it will do you any good. She's out back, picking wildflowers," she divulged.

Tiydus thanked her and went around back. Sure enough, he found the redheaded child in a green cotton dress picking daisies in the field. He called out to her, so as not to startle the girl, and she came over.

"Hello, Mr. Tiydus," she said in greeting.

"Hi Maggie. How are you?" he asked politely.

"Well, I'm feeling much better, but still . . ." she said trailing off slightly.

"What's wrong? You look sad," he observed.

Maggie looked down. "My daddy left today with Mr. Thomas and the other knights. I'm worried about him, but Princess Alex promised he'd be okay. I know I shouldn't have been listening, but I overheard daddy telling mommy that Princess Alex was gone. But, now that she's gone, who will protect him?" she asked sadly.

Tiydus knelt down so that he was eye-level with her. "Well, that's why I'm here, I'm going to bring Alex back. I've come to ask you if you know where she went?" he asked gently.

Maggie looked down again. "Why did she leave in the first place?" she asked quietly.

"I think I know, but I really need to find her to make things right. I need to find her before something bad happens to her," he insisted, being sure to keep his voice calm.

"I don't know where she went, Mr. Tiydus, I'm sorry," she said in earnest.

Tiydus tried again. "Well, that's okay. Did Alex--- never mind. What did you and Alex do while you visited the palace?" he asked, redirecting his inquiries.

Maggie closed her eyes, trying to remember everything. "We had lunch with the King and Queen Em. Then I asked to see her room, and then we went walking in the garden," she recollected.

That didn't help him much. "Did Alex ever do anything you thought was strange? I saw you at lunch, and in the gardens of course . . . what were you guys doing in Alex's room?" he furthered.

Maggie closed her eyes again in thought. "Well, Princess Alex let me jump on her bed, and showed me around. And then we had to bandage her birdie . . ."

Tiydus tilted his head. "Bandage her birdie?" he repeated questioningly.

Maggie snapped her eyes wide open and covered her mouth.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she said quickly, giving Tiydus the knowledge she was hiding something, as well as having said something she shouldn't have. Maggie kept shaking her head.

Tiydus put his hands gently on her shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes. He began speaking softly.

"Maggie, please, because I know Alex means a lot to you too, if you know anything, ANYTHING at all, please tell me," he pleaded.

The child looked at him doubtfully. "But I promised Princess Alex I wouldn't tell."

Tiydus sighed, a slight impatience beginning to poke through his demeanor. "Maggie, please this is important. For all we know Alex might be in trouble right now!" he insisted.

Maggie pulled away, about to cry. "Okay, okay! Just promise me you won't tell her," she said quickly.

Tiydus nodded. "You have my word."

Maggie hesitated, but then elaborated. "We bandaged her messenger birdie, somebody shot it. The bird brought Princess Alex a letter," she blurted in one breath.

Tiydus nodded. "Okay, that would definitely be odd for her to have a messenger falcon in her room . . .Maggie, who was the letter from?" he continued.

Maggie began to fidget uncomfortably. "I don't know a name, she just said it was a friend she had just made."

Tiydus' mind, calculating the information, came up with a plan. The person she wrote to might have some information, and if they could just have the falcon retrace its route . . . "Maggie, what was the bird's name?"

"Holly . . ." she answered quietly.

Tiydus sighed in relief and managed a small smile. "Thank you Maggie, I will bring her back as soon as I can," Tiydus answered and gave the girl a one-armed hug, before hurrying back to Indels to find Holly and Remus.

Remus was already waiting for him when he returned. "Anything?" Tiydus asked.

Remus shook his head. "No. The damn guy was such a jackass I almost killed him myself," he answered in annoyance. "You have any luck?" he asked.

Tiydus nodded. "We need the master falconer, meet me in the tower," Tiydus explained.

Within the next ten minutes, Tiydus and Remus met in the falconry tower and were soon joined by Bernard, a tall skinny man with feathery hair and a beak-like nose. In Tiydus' mind he looked a lot like a bird himself, so it was no surprise Bernard was the master falconer.

"What can I do for you, young lords?" he asked politely.

Tiydus nodded. "Actually, we're here to ask about a falcon named Holly."

"And if it's possible for a falcon to retrace its route," Remus added.

Bernard considered the inquiry for a moment. "Yes, well I suppose it's possible for a falcon to retrace a route if they've made the journey enough times. And I do know of a roc named Holly, she's the preferred messenger of the Princess Alexandra," he answered.

"Please take us to Holly. We need her to retrace a route for us," Tiydus requested.

Bernard nodded and took the brothers to a particularly large iron cage that housed a dog-sized bird with a bandage on one wing.

Tiydus nodded. "That must be the one Maggie told me about." Tiydus knelt beside the cage and instantly a hawk-like eye turned to watch him.

"Go on, ask her. Rocs are very intelligent," Bernard encouraged.

The blonde twin cleared his throat. "Uh . . .excuse me, Holly?" he began uncertainly.

The bird continued to stare at him in reply without making a sound.

"Holly, someone told me that you brought Alex a letter?" he questioned.

The eagle-like creature gave a short chirp.

"Yes. Good, she has given the Princess a letter recently. Continue," the falconer translated.

"Um, alright. Holly do you remember the route that you carried that letter?"

She gave another chirp. "Could you please retrace it? We think Alex is there. You miss her too, don't you?"

There was a shout caw, and then a soft, affectionate chirp at the mention of Alex's name.

Tiydus hesitantly reached his hand into Holly's cage and touched her feather's gently, as if for emphasis he was a friend.

"So?" he asked Bernard.

The man nodded. "It seems she knows the route you speak of well, and has delivered many letters there. I don't know if this route will necessarily lead you to whoever you're looking for, but apparently she is willing to take you," he affirmed.

Tiydus and Remus nodded to each other. "Excellent! I will prepare to leave at once!"  
Tiydus decided.

His brother looked to him. "That soon?"

Tiydus nodded. He wasn't going to waste anymore time. "That soon," he affirmed.

Remus nodded. "Then go get supplies and inform everyone that needs to know," the redhead answered before both brothers rushed to make preparations.

The better part of the rest of the day was spent gathering supplies for what might be a long journey. Tiydus had written a list to ensure that he wouldn't forget anything. "Let's see: Blanket, pack, rope, water, sharpening stone, boots, armor, sword, and dragoon spirit," he mumbled, eyeing the dully glowing stone on its chain, which he had tucked under his breastplate.

Tiydus removed the chain for a second to hold the stone in his hand. He was still not entirely sure he wasn't dreaming; he found it hard to believe that he had sprouted wings the previous day and that his father had called him the king of dragons.

The orb in his hand gave a reassuring sparkle. "Okay, now an orb is trying to comfort me. I've lost my mind . . ." he muttered to himself.

"I've known that for years. Women will do that to you," Remus said from the doorway.

"Don't you ever knock?" Tiydus asked sarcastically.

Remus laughed. "Well, maybe, but it's a brother's privilege. Anyway, aren't you forgetting something?" Remus asked.

"Like what?" Tiydus asked.

"Money for one, and a map?" he said suggestively, holding up both in his hands.

Tiydus rolled his eyes at his own forgetfulness. "Thanks, Rem," he said, reaching for them.

Eyeing Tiydus' pack, crammed full of things, Remus sighed. "I can put them in my bag, if you'd like," he offered.

Tiydus looked at his brother skeptically. "Your bag, Remus?"

Remus grinned. "You didn't imagine leaving me behind, did you?"

"It's my problem, Rem, I don't want you involved," Tiydus answered.

"Alex is my friend too, I'm already involved. Besides, since when do you leave me here?" he said, offended.

Tiydus sighed. He knew he'd feel better if Remus went with him. "I'm not asking you to go with me," he said truthfully.

"I know, but you're definitely not leaving me here. I WANT to come," Remus said, giving his brother a pouting look.

Tiydus openly laughed. "Oh God, you haven't given me that look since we were seven! Remus, I wouldn't leave you here. God knows I might actually need you," he said playfully.

"Hey!" Remus cried.

"Since you're both dragoons, you should go together. I have a feeling you might be surprised what you find," Shana said, entering the room.

"I guess you heard?" Tiydus asked.

Shana nodded. "I did. I wish you both luck. I just came to say goodbye and be careful, since your father and I are going back to Seles in the morning," Shana replied.

"Where's dad?" Remus asked, reading Tiydus' mind.

Shana sighed. "He and Albert are trying to get a hold of an old friend, they've barricaded themselves in the study and Emille and I are worried. But anyway, just know that whatever happens, your momma loves you both," Shana said gently and kissed the cheeks of both her sons.

"Hmm. That was weird," Remus said as he watched his mother go. "I get the feeling that she knows something we don't."

"That's true, but I think if it was really that important, she would have told us just now," Tiydus reassured.

Tiydus and Remus made their way to the throne room, as they had been summoned by King Albert. According to Shana, he wanted to see them before they left. Tiydus stared up at the King from where he knelt on the floor once he and Remus had reached the room.

Serdio's king looked like he had never seen him; his hair was falling out of place and some prominent grey strands had become harshly visible. The king's eyes had bags under them, and he slouched in his chair. He looked absolutely exhausted and stressed to a max.

"Albert, are you alright?" Tiydus asked in surprise.

The King nodded wearily. "I'll be fine for the moment. I'll be even better when you bring Alexandra back. Dart and Shana have informed me of your departure, and in addition to wishing you luck, I've taken the liberty of having two of my best stallions brought into the courtyard for use on your journey. Tiydus, Remus," he said, looking at each of them in turn, "I want you both to be well aware of the danger this situation poses. Be on your guard, there is a very real possibility that you might run into things much worse than bandits. Dragoons have an unnatural way of attracting enormous amounts of trouble," he sighed remorsefully.

"But they also attract each other, right?" Remus asked gently.

"That is the truth that I have experienced, and the truth as believed by a friend long gone. Anyway, it is a fact I can cling to with hope. Take care, Gods' speed. We'll all be praying for your safe return," the king said gently with a heavy sigh and a labored nod. "Go now," he said formally.

Tiydus and Remus both bowed and thanked the king. As they headed for the door Tiydus heard Albert say miserably in reference to his daughter, "Dear God, what have I done?"

"Tiydus," Albert called after him.

"Yes, Albert?" he answered, turning at the waist.

"I want you to know that not even with all the words I possess, do I know how to describe to you how sorry I am about all of this," he said with a pained sincerity.

Tiydus nodded. "You don't have to apologize. Remus and I will find Alex, and we will bring her back to you, I promise," he vowed.

As they left, a strange feeling washed over Tiydus. He almost felt completely sure they would find her, but he wasn't sure if that feeling was stemming from his own determination or from his dragoon spirit. Something about what King Albert said seemed to also hit home. He had a feeling before this was over, a lot of big things were going to happen.

Down in the palace courtyard Tiydus and Remus found two knights holding the reins of two stallions, one grey, and one black. As they approached, the two soldiers bowed.

"Good luck gentlemen, please bring our Princess back soon," they said together as they handed the grey horse to Tiydus and the Black one to Remus. Tiydus thanked the knights as did Remus, then mounted his steed. The master falconer, Bernard, came into the courtyard with several people, carrying Holly's large cage between them.

"Are you prepared?" he asked them.

"We are," Tiydus affirmed.

Bernard and his accompaniers set the cage down, and then Bernard opened the door of Holly's cage, letting the roc step out, unfold her wings, and flutter into the air. The bird flapped her wings openly, hovering in front of the falconer.

"Retrace your route, Holly. Lead them where they need to go," the falconer commanded and Holly soared into the sky with a loud cry. Bernard turned to the twins. "She knows the way. Be patient with her, she is alright to fly, but might not be at her fastest, due to the healing arrow wound. Now, to get her to come down, just give a loud whistle," he informed.

Tiydus and Remus nodded and thanked him. "Anything else?" Tiydus asked respectfully.

"Gods' speed and keep an eye out for bandits, although they haven't tried anything major yet, that doesn't mean they won't. The problem is becoming bigger as they get bolder. The arrow wound on Holly's wing came from a bandit arrow, it might be likely that you'll go through their prime territory," he informed.

"Many thanks. We'll certainly be on our toes," Tiydus answered.

With another nod from Bernard and a shrill cry from Holly, they were on their way.

A few days later, In Seles . . .

Shana sighed as she finished unpacking her bag, she couldn't help but worry about Tiydus and Remus out there on their own. Although they were fully grown and completely capable of taking care of themselves, Shana was still concerned. She sighed to herself. It was a motherly thing. Shana's thoughts soon turned to her friend and Queen, Emille. Shana felt sorry for her. She could only imagine if she felt worried, how much of a nervous wreck Emille had to be by now. She was on the verge of falling apart when Shana had left. Shana hadn't wanted to leave her friend, but Princess Lisa, whom had come down for the wedding, and reluctantly arrived a bit late, had promised not to leave Emille's side. Shana vaguely wondered that if Lisa had arrived earlier if she could have predicted this current disaster and somehow it could have been avoided.

There was a knock on the door, as Dart peeked in. Shana smiled, but sighed inwardly. Everything that had happened had taken a toll on her husband, especially the loss of not one, but three dragoon spirits to teenagers. Shana knew, and Dart knew, it could only mean one thing.

"Hello Dart. Everything okay?" she asked.

The former warrior nodded. "It's fine. I just wanted to check on you. Worrying about Tiydus and Remus?" he asked.

Shana smiled. "You know me too well, Dart."

Dart grinned. "Well, I've only known you forever," he laughed.

Seeing that grin on Dart's face reminded Shana of the times when she and all the other dragoons had traveled together, in particular the ball King Zior had thrown for them. It was the first time in a while that Shana had been truly happy and when she and Dart shared their first kiss. Shana laughed to herself thinking about everyone and the way things used to be. Haschel, old Haschel, had always been there for her and always been the comic relief for the group. When Haschel was serious, that usually meant things were extremely bad. He in many ways, was like a father to her. There was Meru, sweet, playful Meru, who was one of her best friends and always the life of the party. Then there came Kongol, a proud warrior and a loyal friend whom had discovered the meaning of friendship from them. And Albert of course, the sweet and charming scholar, the sensible one. And Miranda, a tough lady if Shana ever met one, but a devoted friend and fighter. But who could ever forget the dark and mysterious Rose? Rose whom had given her life to saving the world and stopped her own time? Rose had always been cold to Shana, but Shana had known it was really Rose's way of showing concern. She had even given her life to save everyone else. True, Rose had sworn to kill her, but Shana knew why. As the moonchild, before the moon that never sets was destroyed, she was a danger to every person, every blade of grass on the planet . . .

Dart had assured her that everything was over now, but how could he ever understand what she had been through? Being the embodiment of the god of destruction wasn't something you could easily get over.

"Shana?" Dart asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Hmm?" she answered.

Dart shook his head playfully. "Thinking?" he asked with a smile.

Shana nodded and grinned playfully back. "Yep. Something I'm afraid you, Mr.-good-looking, don't do often," she teased.

"Hey!" he protested not unlike Tiydus or Remus would have.

Dart pulled Shana into a warm, playful embrace from behind. "Should I take that literally?" he asked teasingly, kissing at his wife's neck.

Shana giggled. How just like Dart, always emotional at the wrong moment. Shana still couldn't help but find it sweet. "Maybe," she said mockingly, giving in to Dart's mood. It wasn't fair, he always won her over.

Shana gazed at their reflection in the mirror, they looked so cute together, and so right. Everything hadn't always been so perfect. In fact, their marriage had started out pretty rocky, with the combination of the loss of two people close to him and the knowledge that Shana, his love, was the soul of the God of Destruction. Shana guessed that Dart had been through so much that it was going to take quite a while for him to recover from it. She knew things were going to get worse before they got better. Dart had gone into a deep, dark depression that even she couldn't cure. Deep in her heart, Shana had been sure that if Rose was still alive she could have been a great help. Rose and Dart had almost always connected, if not by friendship, then by fate. He and Rose were so alike that sometimes Shana questioned if Dart would have been better off, 'happier' even with Rose, had she lived. However, in the end, Dart had chosen her, and he seemed happy. That was all she really ever wanted for him, with her. Rose, or even Meru.

Then, of all things, Shana had discovered she was pregnant with the twins. It worried her and Dart for a while, and everyone else too, because a child born of the moonchild, well, who knew? Albert had speculated, and Shana believed that Rose would have agreed if she was here, that even though the moon that never sets had been destroyed, that the powers of the moonchild might still pose some threat to the world, and no one knew what would happen if that curse had passed to one of her sons. The thought threatened everyone's peace of mind, and the twins almost hadn't been born. There was serious talk of terminating the pregnancy, as repugnant as the thought was to her and everyone else. It was Dart that intervened. Her husband, while realizing the possibilities, had argued for Shana's sake. He had told them all, what evil could possibly surface that they couldn't face together, and as dragoons? Dart had believed in Rose's philosophy, that dragoons alone could challenge fate. And what, had he asked, could possibly justify the death of two innocent children? Would they take lives of which they were certain, and sacrifice them for an uncertain future? Soa would have to create another body to use Shana as a weapon anymore, and no one expected another moon to suddenly appear or Soa himself to descend. Dart had argued, when Melbu Frahma had absorbed Shana's powers into himself, what was to say that she even had them anymore? They could have been destroyed when they destroyed Frahma. This had aroused a serious discussion among the remaining dragoons, and finally Dart's reasoning had won over in the end. He had told her, after that, no matter what happened he would always protect her and his new children, no matter what. Shana knew that he loved her beyond compare and when the twins were born it was like seeing a whole new Dart. He was back to being the goofy idiot she knew and loved so well. But recent event had plagued her mind. Where her children truly safe?

Shana suddenly gasped in horror as her reflection suddenly warped. Her hair, once brown, was now colorless white. Her skin had become pale and donned purple-ish red tiger stripes. Her eyes, like her hair that had once been a gentle brown too, had mutated into gold, piercing ones, a color that matched the crescent moon on her forehead.

As soon as the image appeared, it faded, and was replaced by one equally, if not more so terrifying. Rose, not just any Rose, but a darkness dragoon Rose, with wings spread wide, held a flaming sword at ready and was wreathed in deadly black flame. Rose held a small bundle wrapped in white and gold. Shana realized with horror that the bundle was a child. Worse, it was her twin sister Louvia, whom she had never known. The face of the infant suddenly changed as well, from Louvia, to her identical self, to Tiydus, then Remus.

"Oh my god! Rose! Please! NO!" she cried in desperate fright as Rose drew back her arm and prepared to strike.

Shana immediately became aware of rough hands shaking her and calling her name in a worried tone. "Shana?! Shana!?! It's Dart, can you understand?"

Shana's vision came back into focus and she was staring up into his cerulean eyes. "Ye . . .yes, I understand," she said, letting herself relax.

Dart however, remained tense and concerned. "Shana, what's wrong? You never have any of these episodes for years and now suddenly you have them almost regularly?"

Shana sighed. "Oh Dart, you know I can't control it, I'm so sorry. If I knew what was wrong, I'd tell you," she answered softly.

Dart sighed, an irritated tone coming to his voice. "Oh yes, just like you told me about the red-eye dragoon spirit," he protested.

Shana was hurt, his tone was accusing. "But Zieg asked me not to tell you, Dart," she replied in earnest.

Dart closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "Well, how about telling me why you've been keeping so many secrets from me lately? Like saying you're fine when you're not? Shana, you don't have to hide anymore, Melbu Frahma is dead and Rose . . . .wouldn't have really hurt you. She was your friend as well as mine."

Shana looked up at the mention of Rose. "What brings Rose into this?" she asked, still a little shaken.

Dart shrugged. "I figured I'd mention it, seeing how what Rose did all those years ago still bothers you. That, and you were talking as if she was still alive and right in front of you a moment ago. You went into another one of your trances," he explained.

"It's nothing. I know Rose would never strike at me if she was still alive. There's no need, I'm not a danger to anyone anymore. If she wanted to kill me back then I understand. It was justified. I was dangerous," she admitted quietly.

"You were not," Dart insisted. "Melbu used you. You on your own never would have hurt anyone," he soothed.

"Not intentionally, no. But I wasn't myself. I was in a trance when Frahma transformed me and took my power. It doesn't matter what I do, or who I recognize, it doesn't change what I am or what I was meant to do!" she argued miserably.

Dart put an arm around his wife's waist lovingly. "I don't care what anyone else says, or if Melbu Frahma, Soa, or anything else was suddenly to pop up right here right now in this room. You are Shana. My Shana. You have your own thoughts and feelings, you not just some hollow shell. The powers of the moonchild, if they even exist anymore, are you just a part of you," he protested.

Shana sighed. "A dangerous part."

Dart let out a long sigh. Combating Shana's pessimism lately was exhausting. "We've already been over this. You are not dangerous anymore, Melbu Frahma is dead and the moon that never sets has been destroyed! There is no way the god of destruction can be born now. You are perfectly safe now Shana, besides, I wouldn't let anything happen to you," he comforted.

"Or am I? It's like you said, for years I haven't had any symptoms of my moonchild self, and suddenly I'm overcome by them. Not to mention that new dragoons are being called, and our sons are two of them. That says something right there. Dart, we don't know for certain that Melbu Frahma is dead. He's survived once, he could do it again. I mean, we didn't actually see him die, did we?" she asked.

"Listen to you. You sound like Rose. How did you start doubting that Melbu, Rose, and dad died? You saw that explosion, if that wasn't enough, we fought him. We mortally wounded him, I was a part of that myself," Dart furthered.

"Well, there's definitely something going on, because you know what Rose said about dragoons being called. You know, I'm going to take a walk and get some fresh air. It'll be nice for a change. Do you want to come?" she said, extending the invitation to her husband. She figured she'd done enough worrying for one day and she could tell it was clearly eating at Dart's patience. Had Meru been there, she would have completely agreed. Shana missed her cheery friend; she was just what she needed to put Shana in a joyful mood. Shana smiled and thought of the last time she had seen Meru. It had been when the twins were first born 21 years ago. She had been present at their birthday party. Of course, Meru had written regularly since then, but Shana hadn't physically seen her.

She sighed. It had been a long time since she had seen any of her friends except Albert and Emille. She'd seen Haschel about ten years ago when he had made the very long journey from Rogue to see the twins on their birthday. Kongol had to stay behind to help the students of the school, making this well over 20 years she hadn't seen him. Miranda had been by 18 years ago, on the behest of Queen Theresa as an emissary to King Albert, but had stopped in to say hello. And of course, Rose was long gone.

Dart shook his head. "Nah, I've still got to unpack."

Shana nodded. "Fine, be that way," she sighed playfully. "I'll be back later," she assured, slipping on her sandals and picking up her wicker basket. Dart nodded and watched her go out. Shana started out toward the field on the hill behind their house, sucking in a crisp, clean breath of summer air.

The atmosphere was still damp with the morning dew and alive with the aroma of the season's flowers. The grass on the hill was fresh and green, and it gave a soft feel under her sandals as she walked. The bright, white daisies that dotted the meadow like stars in the night caught Shana's eye and fancy. She began contentedly humming the old lullaby Dart had taught her and picking the largest, prime flowers for a bouquet she would make when she returned home.

Shana began to relax. It amazed her that sometimes the simplest, girlish pleasures brought her comfort. After picking her share of daisies, Shana started on yellow dandelions. She was just about finished, when a dark shadow blocked out the sun. Shana looked skyward and discovered a being with huge wings, the only discernable feature, as the sun's glare around the shape blocked out all others.

At first, Shana was sure this new arrival was a dragoon, although she couldn't tell which. Shana strained her senses to pick up an elemental energy pattern. The one she found terrified her. Darkness. "Ro. . .Rose?" she called timidly as the figure dropped to the ground. Shana gasped as she realized what this creature with its grey skin, bat wings, and sharp horns was. It was a demon.

The creature, the demoness she had mistakably called her friend Rose, just grinned. "Nope, although I swear that name sounds familiar. You must be Shana Feld," said the startling voice of the demoness.

Shana took an instinctive step back. "I don't believe we've met. How do you know my name?" Shana asked in alarm.

The demon smiled, revealing a row of needle-sharp teeth. "Oh, how rude of me," she said mockingly. "But how can anyone mistake you moonchild, you have such a lovely face," she cackled.

Shana's eyes widened. No one, save her friends, Lloyd, and Frahma had known she was the moonchild. Lloyd and Frahma were presumably dead, that left only her friends. Anyone else that knew was trouble for sure.

"What do you want?" Shana hissed quickly.

"Me? Well, I'd like a go with that hunk of a husband you've got, but actually it's my boss that wants you. I hope you haven't unpacked your travel bag, because you're going for a trip," the demoness laughed.

Shana scowled. "I'm not going anywhere, especially with something as ugly as you," she snarled.

This seemed to anger the she-monster, because every inch of her body twitched with insult. "Ugly? UGLY!?! Oh, you'll regret that, I assure you. How dare you!? Boys, I'm tired of looking at her, take her away!" the demoness hissed.

Shana turned around just long enough to see a crowd of three bandits and the strike the leader made. As she spun to the ground and out of consciousness, all she could do was curse herself for being stupid enough to be snuck up on.

Once Shana was down, the demoness looked at her collegues. "Well, wasn't she feisty? That was easy."

The bandit in front of the other two nodded in agreement. "Yes, it was. Commander Kyrn what are Lord Nvernias' instructions?"

Kyrn nodded. "Oh yes. Take that woman to the base and await him there," she relayed.

With a curious look the bandit called after her as she lifted into air on her wings. "Commander, what of the city? Captain Ikmir suggests it will fall easily enough," he suggested.

Kyrn turned to him and gave him a sinister smile. "Torch it, take what you want, but leave the blonde one alive."


	22. Fight for Freedom

AN: Sorry for the long delay guys, I was in the process of moving. I have a few days to myself now so hopefully I will be able to get more done. As always thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon, Sony entertainment does, I'm just playing around in their world.

Fight for Freedom

Tiydus watched as Holly, once Alex's messenger roc, soared gracefully overhead with powerful flaps of her wings. It had been three days since they had left Indels, and Holly's restlessness suggested that they might be getting close. The roc guiding the brothers looked down and gave a chirp.

Tiydus turned to Remus behind him. "She's turning southwest," he relayed. Remus nodded and he and Tiydus changed direction accordingly. Almost as if he and Holly's minds were connected, the bird's restlessness was causing an impatience in Tiydus. "Hey Remus, pull out the map. Where are we?" he called back toward his brother.

Tiydus heard the ruffling of paper as Remus pulled the map out of his bag. "You are here," he said at first, jokingly stretching his arms out to indicate all around them. They were deep in the fields and rolling hills that came shortly past the mountains. Tiydus gave his brother a serious, but also amused look.

Remus shrugged. "I can't pinpoint our exact location, but we seem to be somewhere near the Serdian Prairie," he announced truthfully. Tiydus merely nodded in reply. In truth, the prairie wasn't really that far from Seles.

The brothers rode on for nearly another hour, with almost nothing to look at besides the knee-deep, wheat-colored grass that bristled in the wind and the faint shadow of the distant mountains. The wind in Tiydus' face served as a cooling agent on this otherwise scorching day. Out of the corner of his eye, Tiydus saw what appeared to be a group of gypsies. Turning his horse sharply westward, he halted and whistled for Holly and Remus to do the same.

Remus walked his horse casually to Tiydus' side. "What's wrong, bro?" he asked.

Tiydus blinked, making sure it wasn't a heat mirage he had seen and pointed to the line of people walking in what appeared to be a slow procession.

"What do you think is going on?" Remus asked, spying them also.

Tiydus shrugged. "I don't know, let's ride over and see. Besides, they might have a compass for trade. We need a new one, considering this blasted heat cracked ours to splinters," Tiydus suggested.

The two of them casually made their way to the group, going slow so as not to startle them, while Holly flew ahead. Tiydus' assumption that these people were gypsies didn't seem far off as they approached. These travelers looked worse for wear in their ragged clothes. They seemed to be carrying crudely made knapsacks that seemed hastily assembled. The physical appearance of these wanderers was quite grim. Many of them had stringy, greasy hair, for some it was even matted. The people were covered in such a dirt that it seemed like they had never bathed. Upon even closer inspection, Tiydus noticed they seemed to be carrying others no more fit for walking than the men, or on carts that some people pulled. Obviously these were wounded individuals. It was a troubling sight to say the least, and Remus of the two of them was the first to speak.

"What's happened to these people? Man, they look awful," he said seriously.

Tiydus shook his head. "I don't have a clue, but go slow, they look on edge," he warned.

No sooner had he spoken, than did one of the begotten people spot them. "BANDITS!" he yelled. "BANDITS!" Almost if it were a routine occurrence, weapons of all manners were drawn, including pitchforks and some gardening tools. Tiydus' instinct to grab his sword was strong, but he overpowered it, and placed his hands in the air. After having a similar moment, so did Remus.

"We're not bandits, we're travelers!" Remus shouted.

"We mean you no harm!" Tiydus called out additionally.

A particularly ragged man, whose clothes were tattered, torn, and slightly singed, stepped out from the chaos of armed people. "Ride then, into view of our archers and throw down your weapons," he shouted back.

Tiydus nodded to Remus and both slowly made their way onto the trail. Once out of the grass, Tiydus carefully dismounted his horse and removed his broadsword, wearily eyeing the archers on top of some of the wagons. They watched him back with equal tension, staring at his every move.

Suddenly, but also slowly, one of the archers on the end of a wagon lowered his bow. Squinting in the sun, he stared at them closely. "Tiydus? Remus?" he asked slowly.

Tiydus' eyes widened, he knew that voice. It was Daniel Tasman, son of Master Joshua Tasman, whom was Dart's mentor when he was younger. Daniel and Tiydus had always been more rivals than friends, but at least he recognized him. "Daniel?" he asked, uncertainly.

Daniel completely lowered his weapon. "Yes, it's me. Stand down everybody! They're not our enemies, they're Dart and Shana's sons!" he called with relief, glad to see a familiar face.

"Are you sure Daniel? They could be bandits in disguise," a gruff man warned.

"One way to find out," Daniel announced and jumped down from his perch. "Of course, a sword match will be necessary to determine who they really are. I am the better fighter, so if I win—"

"—If you won, you would be the victor out of sheer, dumb luck," Tiydus retorted.

Remus cringed, Tiydus knew it was probably unwise to say what he said, but after many years of childhood rivalry, his opinion on that matter hadn't changed much.

Daniel smiled and extended a hand. "Yep, it's definitely him. I'm actually sort of glad to see you, Tiydus," he said.

Tiydus gave him a questioning look, but then shook his hand. Once Daniel had greeted Remus, the rest of the procession seemed reassured and lowered their weapons. Much to Tiydus' surprise, he looked around again and saw many faces that he recognized, so did Remus. Many of them were their townsfolk from Seles.

"What happened, Daniel?" Tiydus asked suddenly and with concern as he eyed a wagon of wounded people. "Where's my father and mother?" he asked almost as quickly, before snapping back to face his acquaintance.

Daniel took a long, deep breath. "You two should probably be sitting when you hear this," he answered with a growl coming to his voice.

Tiydus got a sinking feeling in his stomach, a sentiment that his brother seemed to share. "No, I'd rather stand. What happened?" he repeated forcefully.

Daniel looked away and clenched his fists. "I don't know how to say this, so I will just be blunt. Seles was scorched to the ground," he said in anger.

Tiydus felt a great swell of emotion, and it was a jumbled up, complicated web of feeling. He wasn't sure how he didn't explode, he seemed to feel them all at once. He stood completely still for a moment, then rounded on Daniel with a thousand more questions brimming in his mind.

"To the ground? What the hell happened! Who did this? Why! Where are my parents? Are they with you?" he shouted all at once. Normally, Tiydus would have expected Remus to stop him, but Remus looked just as lost, confused, hurt, angry, and astonished.

Daniel put up his hands defensively. "Back off for a second and take a deep breath. I won't be able to tell you anything with you yelling at me like this," he said with a deep sigh.

Tiydus abruptly stopped his barrage of questions and stood still for a moment. Daniel didn't waste any time explaining. "It was mid-day about two days ago. They just came out of nowhere, bandits, I mean . . . there were so many of them. If I had to guess, I'd say about 300 men. There was nothing we could do, we were overwhelmed. Many of the villagers ran when the attack began. Those of us that could fight rallied to make a stand, but a bunch of us were either killed or captured. Everybody that you see here is everyone that we could save. We're headed to Indels now to seek the mercy of King Albert," he explained, with sorrow in his own voice.

Tiydus was quiet this time, but to his surprise, Remus was not. "You haven't told us where our parent are! Are they with you, then? And you say the bandits captured some people? Why would bandits take prisoners?" he demanded.

Daniel crossed his arms, apparently, he had already been thinking about that. "I don't know where you parents are, they sure as hell aren't with us. And as for why they were taking prisoners, your guess is as good as mine," he said bluntly.

Until now, the haggard man that had first called out to them had been silently listening. "We saved as many as we could and buried the dead. You parents are still alive as far as I know. I saw Dart just a few minutes before the attack happened; he came into my falconry, urging that I give him my fastest bird. He said Shana had been kidnapped by bandits, and he wanted me to send an emergency message to the King. Well, he and I fought the cretins when they first came in, but when it became apparent that the city was taken, we both fled to help save those we could along the way. Dart and I got separated at the edge of the wood, and I haven't seen him since. But, by Soa, that man has got to be the best fighter I have ever seen. I'm sure he's alright and hunting down that bandit scum while we speak," the man recounted.

Both Tiydus and Remus stood in shocked silence for a moment . Their home had been destroyed, and their mother kidnapped . . . but, why? Tiydus' mind pondered countless reasons, but in truth he didn't care. No matter what the motive had been, he was outraged beyond care for them. He wanted vengeance for the sins done to so many people he cared for, he wanted justice. He blinked. Now it seemed, he felt Alexandra's passion as his own. Tiydus gave an inner sigh.

"Remus, send Holly with a letter to King Albert about what just happened. Tell him we've gone after the culprits," Tiydus requested.

His words snapped Remus back to reality. "But, what about Alex?" he asked calmly, but with confusion.

Tiydus exhaled a long breath. As much as Alex meant to him, so did his mom. "Alex . . .can take care of herself. She ran away willingly, so my guess is that she had a plan and somewhere to go. She's probably safe right now, but mom certainly isn't. We'll have to look for Alex later, mom needs us right now," Tiydus said, more reasonably than he had been in a while.

Remus nodded. "You're right, I'll send the message," he said, turning to Holly, whom had perched herself on the top of a nearby hill.

Tiydus closed his eyes in frustration when he realized they didn't know where to begin searching. "Remus," he called after his brother. "Did you find out anything when you questioned that bandit?"

Remus didn't look up from where he was writing his message. "Not really. He was really profane and obnoxious," Remus said plainly.

Tiydus didn't give up. "There had to be something," the blonde brother insisted.

Remus scowled, apparently reliving the emotions he felt along with that memory. "The guy wouldn't even talk to King Albert, even when he threatened to have him executed. He kept telling him to go to hell."

Tiydus groaned. There had to be something. He turned to Daniel. "Daniel, did you request help from his majesty Albert about the bandit problem any time before the attack? Surely he would have sent reinforcements," Tiydus asked.

Daniel nodded. "We did, but obviously it didn't do us any good. The closest knighthood to us was the 7th, and they're all the way down the coast," he answered bitterly.

Tiydus thought harder, "Where had he heard about the seventh knighthood? Then it occurred to him, the seventh knighthood had saved Alexandra when she had been captured by bandits. He remembered briefly speaking to a few palace guards about it; they had told him that the 7th knighthood had been sent on a bandit hunt. The knighthood was bound to be onto a large group of bandits, which in turn could very well lead them to bandit headquarters. According to a palace rumor and conversation with Sir Thomas, a close friend of sir Gyr, the knighthood actually had already located the bandit HQ. But what would bandits be doing on the coast? There was nowhere to hide out there. Tiydus had another stunning revelation. The bandit King Albert had captive had told him to 'go to hell'. Hell on earth was suddenly possible as Tiydus suddenly shouted the answer.

"Hellena Prison!" he exclaimed quickly.

Remus turned to look at his brother. "What?" he rephrased.

"It's Hellena Prison, the bandits are in Hellena Prison! Just think about it, a large group of bandits in one place on the coast, and because the 7th knighthood was assigned to find and arrest bandits, that has to be what they found. I mean, why else would bandits hide on the coast, there's nothing there?" Tiydus deduced.

Remus grinned. "You're on a roll, brother. Keep this up and you might actually be as smart as me," he laughed.

Daniel and the haggard man, whose name was offered as Hyald, nodded in thought. "Well, that does make sense, but what if you're wrong? You'll go straight into danger for no purpose," Hyald reminded.

Tiydus shook his head. "If I'm wrong there won't be anything there but a ruin, because King Albert's army cleared the place years ago," he assured.

"Then I take it you won't be accompanying us to Bale?" Daniel asked.

"No, we've got a score to settle," Tiydus said powerfully.

Remus nodded in agreement. "If, by chance, you do see our father, please tell him not to worry," Remus requested.

As Tiydus turned to pick up his sword off the ground where he had laid it in his earlier attempt to gain the caravan's trust, Daniel's tone suddenly turned accusing. "Say, where were you two when Seles was attacked anyway? We could have used your help,"  
he growled.

His accusations brought Tiydus' mind back to Alex, a subject still slightly touchy to him. "I was on a quest for King Albert," he answered swiftly and truthfully.

"A quest for the king? What could he possibly want from you?" Daniel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"None of your business," Tiydus growled, insulted.

"Wait a second, weren't you engaged to the princess? What happened?" Daniel asked mockingly.

"Nothing. If it had, you'd have heard about it," he said sourly.

"Just know that we were preoccupied, and that you aren't privy to that information," Remus said bluntly, coming to his brother's defense.

Tiydus finished the movement that had been so rudely interrupted and retrieved his weapon. Flinging the sword back into its sheath over his shoulder, Tiydus mounted his horse.

Remus followed him soon after, spending several minutes asking around for a compass. He surfaced with one and nodded in gratitude to the young woman who's name Tiydus didn't know. Tiydus' red-haired brother spent the next few moments trying to tie the message onto Holly's leg, but to no avail. She struggled out of his grasp.

"She won't hold still," Remus said irritably.

Tiydus shrugged. "She's been given specific instructions by the master falconer, she probably only obeys him and Alex. Just give the note to Hyald, we don't have time to waste," he suggested. Once assured by Hyald that he would deliver the letter personally, Tiydus and Remus rode on.

At first, Holly didn't seem happy about the change of course, but at last she relented and followed closely behind the two brothers. It was rapidly approaching nightfall when the two arrived at the coast. A strange sight greeted them as they gazed out over the breaking surf. There was a small jetties of rock, leading out onto the ocean and to a large, protruding rock structure shaped like a man's head. There were many openings in the rock with what appeared to be bars over them. To Tiydus they looked like scars on the face of the rock. He realized that these were windows of course, the prison cells of Hellena. Smoke was rising from the top of the complex, out of what looked like a pointed hat on the rock's head. Dark storm clouds swirled menacingly around the compound threatening rain, but so far it was an empty threat.

Tiydus suspected that the infamous Hellena Prison might have been more terrifying if it hadn't been besieged by a great number of small white tents on the oceanfront, a blockade of sorts. Tiydus nodded to Remus and the two rode into the midst to the white tents and their occupants. A few soldiers directed them to the tent of one of the knighthood commanders after a series of harsh interrogations, and soon the brothers were being greeted by a man with long grey and black hair and imperial armor.

"Greetings, gentlemen, welcome to the encampment of his majesty's 7th knighthood of Serdio. I am Sir Gyr, how may I assist you?" he introduced politely.

Tiydus and Remus both gave a respectful nod. "A pleasure to meet you, Sir Gyr, I'm Tiydus Feld, and this is my brother Remus Feld. We're here to ask you about the situation here," Tiydus replied.

Sir Gyr studied them for a moment, then his eyes widened in realization. "You are Lord Dart Feld's sons, are you not? My, I must be getting on in the years if I can't recognize you! By god, the resemblance is unmistakable! Please, make yourselves at home," he insisted and ordered for chairs to be brought. Once they were seated, Sir Gyr promptly addressed their concerns.

"Now then, has his majesty sent you? I take it to check on our progress?" he assumed. "Or, is it the princess Alexandra? I've heard certain rumors that say she—"

"She's fine," Tiydus snapped more harshly than he had intended.

Sir Gyr swiftly sensed his error and apologized. "My apologies. That was just a rumor among the masses and it was out of my place."

"Actually Sir Gyr, King Albert didn't send us, we've come on our own," Remus answered.

Sir Gyr looked puzzled. "Who intentionally comes to Hellena?" he asked.

Remus looked him directly in the eyes. "Seles has been attacked by bandits and apparently destroyed . . ." he said with quiet anger.

Sir Gyr donned an expression of sympathy on his face. "I'd gotten word that Seles might possibly be in some sort of danger and I did send several of my best knights combined with some of those from the other companies here. Damn," he said ruefully. "Obviously they didn't get there in time. I'm truly sorry my young lords. Had I known maybe a hair earlier . . . ." he said, truly remorseful and slightly frustrated. "And so I take it you've come for vengeance against the bandits?" Sir Gyr concluded.

"It's not only that. Our mother was kidnapped during the attack along with some of the other people from the village. We have strong reason to believe that she's being brought here," Tiydus added.

Sir Gyr looked contemplative. "Alas, she might have been with the group of captives brought into the prison this morning before our arrival," he answered, frowning deeply.

"Are you saying that we're too late? That the prisoners are already inside?" Tiydus said in alarm. He cursed himself inwardly, they shouldn't have stayed so long with the others from Seles.

Remus sighed. "Well, that's a negative aspect, but we should be able to rescue them. When were you planning your offensive, Sir Gyr?" the redhead asked.

The commander sighed and looked onto the prison and its menacing front. "I'm afraid it's not that simple, Lord Remus. We have no access into the prison. There is only one gate, believe me, we've staked out every possible route and entrance and that's the only one. So far, we have been unsuccessful in breaching it. I've lost a dozen men already; we can't even get close without putting ourselves in reach of their arrows. They also have the advantage of the high ground, our arrows don't reach the top of their tower," he explained.

Remus sighed and followed the commander's gaze out onto the battlefront. His critical gaze scoured every inch of the place, checking to see if there was anything the Commander might have overlooked. "And you're sure there is only one gate?" he asked again.

Sir Gyr nodded to affirm. "Half the damn trouble is that place is surrounded on most sides by water. It would be impossible to drill a line underneath there, and we obviously can't enter from above."

"If we could only get to that tower, that would be a start," he added, thinking to himself.

Tiydus sank into his chair; nothing he thought of seemed to help. Tiydus put his head in one hand and thought hard. A warm feeling washed through him, giving him an odd sense of power when he felt so powerless. He closed his eyes and it was almost as if he had entered another dimension. Seven views assaulted his senses at once as wind rushed over him. He was moving, and very fast. Beneath him he could see the ground far below. He could feel every current of heat giving him altitude, and the power beneath his wings . . .

He snapped his eyes wide open and almost fell out of his chair. Wings! They needed wings! How could he have been so stupid? Tiydus could have sworn he saw a sparkle flare and suddenly die from his dragoon spirit. They needed to fly, and fly they could.

"I'm sure we'll figure out something, Remus and I are going to take a walk to think about this and strategize," Tiydus said quickly.

Remus glanced up at him and a dull red glow became visible under his armor. "I agree," he said, following Tiydus out the door.

"Did you feel that too, just now?" Remus asked as his dragoon spirit gave an odd glow, a gesture that Tiydus' mimicked.

"Yeah. I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. We're dragoons, we can fly, we have wings," Tiydus stated with a smirk.

Remus looked up at the top of the tower, then at his brother skeptically. "Are you crazy? We don't even know how to transform, and even if we did, we'd tire too quickly. Even if we did somehow reach the top, we'd be too exhausted to move," Remus pointed out.

Tiydus frowned. "What do you mean IF we reach the top?" he asked. "Have some confidence, Rem."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Well, first off, we don't know how to fly, and secondly they'd shoot us out of the sky if we got within eyesight," he argued.

Tiydus shrugged. "It's nearly nightfall. We can wait for the full cover of darkness. As for flying, it can't really be all that hard, can it?" he asked, trying to persuade his brother.

Remus shook his head. "Good thing you have confidence brother, because you're right on the mark when you said I don't. There's still the issue of exhaustion and the initial transformation," Remus reminded.

Tiydus considered for a moment. "King Albert told me that dragoon transformations are powered by spirit, or they can be triggered. He said that yours was triggered by a subconscious defense reaction and that mine was a reaction to yours," he recalled.

"So?" Remus asked.

"So, if we recreate the scenario, maybe it will happen again," Tiydus answered.

"You're nuts," Remus said at last, eyeing him dubiously.

"You got a better idea?" Tiydus retorted.

Remus grinned. "You know, I could get used to this logical you," he laughed.

"Whatever works," the blonde twin remarked, making Remus' grin broaden into a smile.

"I guess we do what you say and wait for nightfall," Remus answered.

The brothers didn't have to wait very long, night fell within the half hour. Tiydus had found a small clearing just outside the skirts of the encampment, a concealed place in which he and Remus would hopefully be able to make the transformation into dragoons. Once they were sure that they were alone, Tiydus drew his sword and Remus drew his scarlet sabers in response.

"Okay, so what exactly happened back there?" Remus asked.

Tiydus shrugged. "I hit you and you transformed," he recollected.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying I should just sit still and let you hit me?" he asked skeptically.

Tiydus nodded. "Unless you know of another way."

Remus cringed and opened himself up to an attack, standing perfectly still. "You're going to owe me big, bro," he said with a grimace.

Tiydus managed a smirk before executing a swift strike to Remus' chest with the broad side of his sword.

Remus let out a short gasp of breath before flying backwards onto the ground with the force of the blow. Tiydus could feel frustration taking hold. He was sure this would have worked. Precious moments were passing, and still nothing was happening.

Remus slowly got to his feet, coughing. "Ow! That hurt!" he insisted in irritation.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Do you feel any different? Anything at all?" Tiydus asked hurriedly.

Remus rolled his eyes and groaned. "Not unless you count the sensation of a couple bruised ribs," he protested sorely, rubbing his side.

"Well, obviously we did something wrong, we should—" Tiydus began.

"Absolutely not," Remus interjected quickly, "We are not trying that again."

"Remus—" Tiydus began insistently.

"Remus nothing, we're finding a different way!" he protested. "I still have to fly and then help you fight, remember? I don't think I'll be much help if all my bones are broken."

Tiydus sighed. "What then?" he said impatiently. He hadn't hit Remus that hard, maybe the strike had to be with all his strength.

Remus rubbed his temple with his fingers. He seemed to be becoming impatient fast as well. "Damn, this is taking forever!" he growled in irritation. "By the time we get a hold of this, the sun might have already risen! And mom—argh!"

A bright, red light pierced through the darkness from Remus' chest. Tiydus watched in amazement as once again his brother was enveloped by burning fire, blinding light, and scorching heat. Moments later, Tiydus watched with awe as Remus descended to hover a few inches off the ground, a flaming warrior.

When the unruly flame died away to a point that Remus became visible behind it, Tiydus called out to him, "How did you do that Rem?"

The dragoon Remus nodded quickly. "Think of something powerful, really powerful, it needs to make you angry!" he yelled back above the crackling flame.

"Why angry?" Tiydus questioned.

"Just do it and hurry, I don't know how long I can hold this," Remus urged.

Tiydus closed his eyes and thought of Seles, his home burning to ashes, a bandit laughing as he watched. Tiydus felt his rage start to build, so then the thought of a bandit carrying his unconscious mother away and yet another carrying a screaming Alexandra. His rage took hold of him and all he wanted was his vengeance, to make the bandits pay for what they had done. Almost instantly, he felt the change occur.

When Tiydus opened his eyes next, he was in the realm of pure light that he had seen before. Again he watched as armor grew out of the light onto his body. A sum of weight was added to his back and Tiydus noticed a powerful surge through his sword, ending the metamorphosis. He was back in reality in the blink of an eye, a strong contrast to his last transformation which had seemly lasted an eternity.

Tiydus looked to Remus, who grinned. "I don't know how you're going to fly with all of those wings, but let's go!" he insisted and gave his own ruby wings a stout flap.

Tiydus made a mental note, flapping equals up. Tiydus wasn't sure if he would be able to fly as well as Remus or coordinate his wings, but it seemed as if instinct was guiding him. He flapped the topmost pair of wings, which sent a shiver down his spine. The shiver spread a chain reaction to his other four wings and he soared upward, joining Remus. Flying didn't seem too hard now that he was actually doing it, what he was worried about now was the landing.

Flying proved to be a unique sensation, there was more to it than simply flapping your wings as he and Remus discovered, but overall they learned quickly and didn't have too much trouble. The two of them had already reached a considerable height as they flew towards Hellena's towers. Tiydus' guess was that they were now nearing somewhere around 700 feet off the ground and they still had a considerable distance to go. So far so good, they hadn't been spotted yet. Tiydus gestured to the right, signaling Remus to fly around to the back of the fortress, the part that faced the sea, and then continue upwards.

Tiydus didn't let their current lack of opposition put him at ease, he knew that any minute they could be seen or fired upon, so he was on full alert. Remus beside him was edgy also. They both seemed completely sure that the sound of their large wings flapping would give them away, but if someone heard, they didn't act.

Three, two, one . . ., they had reached the tower's top not a moment too soon. Tiydus' every muscle ached and he was having to struggle with a great amount of willpower to hold his dragoon form. Momentarily ignoring the burning in his limbs, Tiydus instinctively surveyed his surroundings as soon as he could see over the ridge of the tower wall. He tensed, adding even more pain onto his strained body, expecting several guards or spear-shooters, but what he saw surprised him. There was only one bandit guard and he was fast asleep next to a cannon-like spear-shooter. The bandit had one grungy hand clutched around the neck of a wineskin; no doubt the former had contained some strong spirits in the not too distant past.

Tiydus snorted, he had never been one for drinking, but now and then if the ale was good, he wouldn't mind one or two. This small, puny man however, had such an obvious addiction or at least a strong spontaneous compulsion that he was in such a deep sleep he only snored when Tiydus and Remus carefully put their feet on the solid rock.

Despite the urge to be stealthy, Tiydus let out an exhausted sigh, unable to repress it. The second his feet hit the ground, almost as if it had been timed, he felt his back become lighter and saw another flash of blinding golden light as his powerful armor and wings disappeared. Remus wasn't far behind him as Tiydus could tell from the burst of red light from behind him. As much as he tried to fight it, Tiydus was suddenly overwhelmed by concern as he fell to his knees unable to combat his fatigue. Remus had been right, but what now?

As he was forming a plan to try and remedy the situation, Remus walked over to his side. How was he standing, let alone walking? Remus pulled a clear vial with some unknown hot-pink liquid from his pant pocket and handed it to him.

"Drink it. It's a spirit potion, it'll replace the energy you lost. King Albert gave them to me before we left, I forgot I had them." Remus whispered.

Tiydus nodded and drank the potion, trusting in his brother. It wasn't long before Tiydus felt a warm rush through his limbs, securing his replenished strength. Tiydus returned to his feet easily and quietly thanked Remus, whom had a satirical grin on his face.

"Don't really care about sneak attacks do they?" Remus asked, gazing at the careless bandit.

Tiydus shrugged as he walked over to the dozing drunken man. "I guess not. In fact," he announced as he grabbed the lapels of the man's shirt and shook him, "it would appear he's out cold. Come on Rem, help me with this," he said, removing the man's shirt. Although he was sure that he and Remus could probably sneak through Hellena just fine as they were, they might be able to find out more if they looked like two of the bandit number.

After stripping the man down to his underwear, Tiydus quickly threw on the man's attire over his own armor and covered his head with the man's headgear. The man's clothes were very unbecoming, the poorly hemmed ends came several inches too short of Tiydus' hands and feet, but other than that, he was well-disguised.

Tiydus nodded to Remus. "Stay here and make double-sure he doesn't wake up. I'll be right back," Tiydus assured and disappeared into one of Hellena's open stone hallways. He carefully scanned the hallways, looking for a single guard or lone bandit, preferably one that was half-asleep and didn't look like they would give him too much trouble. It didn't take him long to find one. As he rounded the corner he found another lone bandit that was still awake, but stiff with boredom guarding the exit to the particular hallway they were in.

Tiydus swiftly and powerfully grabbed the bandit around the throat with one arm and cupped his other hand around the ruffian's mouth. The stunned bandit struggled as fiercely as a bug in a spider's web, just as Tiydus was hoping. The more the man struggled, the more he exhausted his own breath until he passed out limply in Tiydus' hold. Tiydus released his captive and, taking great care to make sure no one saw them, he dragged the man's unconscious form back out onto the tower's balcony and helped Remus borrow the man's clothing.

At length, they found a coil of rope next to one of the crates of spears. It was probably for use in conjunction with the spears, but the brothers used it instead to bind the two unconscious bandits to each other back-to-back and around the base of a large spear-shooter. Remus used an extra length of rope to gag both men before the two brothers embarked together into one of Hellena's dark hallways.

As they carefully watched and walked along the dimly lit corridors, Tiydus and Remus passed several iron-barred doors. The spaces on the opposing sides of the bars housed deplorable living conditions; all the rooms were covered on all surfaces with dirt and slime and rats scampered across the floors in all directions. Tiydus was thankful to see however, that these cells were mercifully devoid of prisoners.

Tiydus felt himself tense as five tall shadows reflected by torchlight approached from straight ahead. These were the first bandits that Tiydus and Remus had encountered; their reactions would be the true test of their disguises. Remus elbowed Tiydus slightly as the bandits entered into view, giving him a gentle reminder to relax and try to act natural. Tiydus' tension didn't go away, but he let his arms hang loosely at his sides as they passed the group. The five bandits merely nodded to them as they passed by. Remus snorted as he and Tiydus noticed the bandit in the back of the group pickpocket the one in front of him.

"Truly no honor among thieves," Remus said with a hushed tone of amusement.

The towers of Hellena weren't architecturally complicated; it seemed they were all round, a spiral to be exact, as evident by the round cell-lined room Tiydus and Remus had just entered. There was an initial ring of cells, the floor, then, oddly enough, a chasm that was constantly spouting steam. Two boardwalks across the chasm on either side of the tower gave access to an inner line of cells. Tiydus looked around and his stomach gave a disgusted lurch.

Unlike the corridors they had just traveled through, the cells of this room were full of prisoners. Starved, scared and tattered people of every gender, age, and size filled the tight, disgusting spaces like fish in a can. Tiydus spotted a boy he assumed to be no older than three, clinging to the bar-lined front of his cell desperately calling for his mother. Remus tapped Tiydus' shoulder, and Tiydus followed his gaze to an old woman covered in thick wrinkles. She was so thin that her skin was drawn tight over her bones, barely covering her frame. Her eyes sent a chill down Tiydus' spine; they were devoid of spirit and gave her a ghastly appearance.

"Maybe we should ask one of them what's going on. They might be able to help us. There is no way that these people are criminals," Remus suggested grimly.

Tiyus clenched his fist and sighed. As much as he wanted to just blow his cover and spring to the aid of these people, right now they had nowhere to go but back into bandit hands and they still had yet to find their mother. Giving their disguise away would potentially be disastrous.

"No, we'd give ourselves away. It's best not to reveal ourselves until we can help these people. Let's keep going, we're bound to find something soon," Tiydus whispered regretfully.

Remus nodded solemnly and followed wordlessly by Tiydus' side. They passed a bandit patrolman, whom ignored them and went straight over to the screaming boy. With one swift move, the bandit kicked at the boy's outstretched hands, barely missing. The boy scuttled backwards into the arms of an older man, eyes brimming over with tears and wails.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SON OF A WHORE! IF YOU DON'T STOP MAKING A RUCKUS, I'LL CUT OUT YOUR TONGUE!" the bandit guard yelled in irritation.

The older man quickly cupped his hand around the boy's mouth in an attempt to silence him. Remus was halfway to his swords by the time Tiydus realized it, and a red glow was becoming visible underneath his bandit over shirt.

"No Remus!" he snapped quickly and grabbed his brother's arms.

Tiydus couldn't see Remus' mouth beneath the bandit garb, but he knew his brother must have been wearing a hateful scowl. His eyes alone were burning with fury and he stiffly lingered in Tiydus' grasp for a few moments before finally easing off the hilts of his swords. Tiydus wanted more than anything to let Remus rip the man to bits, heck, he'd even help, but what good would that small act of valor do when they still had nowhere to go?

"Don't watch, you'll just lose your cool," Tiydus advised and motioned Remus forward reluctantly.

The next tower only got worse. These cells were crammed full of people also, though seemingly more so than the previous ones had been. There wasn't even any extra floor space for the rats to crawl on. More people were screaming, crying, or pleading for mercy or release to their bandit jailors, which in turn brandished long knives at outstretched appendages and shouted more obscene phrases. Tiydus spotted an arched corridor that was spouting light onto the floor. He and Remus followed this hallway out onto a rocky platform with a bridge straight ahead adjoining their platform to another. However, off to the side of the platform that the twins were standing on was an elevator of sorts. As Tiydus studied the roping attached to the pulley system, he concluded that the device could be used to move downward.

Remus nodded to him, apparently sharing the same conclusion that moving downward would be the most logical place to find the lever or switch that opened the main gate. Remus went first, after which Tiydus followed him into the large interior of the lift and braced himself as the lift began creaking down the rope. Tiydus was praying that the ropes would hold, because although the ropes had felt sturdy under his tugging when he tested them a few moments ago, the ropes did look fairly old.

After a few moments the lift landed roughly against another rocky ledge. Tiydus stepped out, followed by Remus. Straight ahead was the entrance to another tower, and still more cells. To the left was another pulley system lift, also going down. After testing this lift also by giving each of its supporting ropes a sound tug, Tiydus and Remus climbed into the interior. There was more squeaking, and then suddenly they began to plummet downward rapidly. Tiydus gritted his teeth and grasped madly at the cloth coverings of the lift cage. One of the ropes had broken; he could hear it flailing against the lift cage's side.

Remus was acting similarly on the other side of the lift cage; he was groping around wildly for something to hang onto. Before either of them had time to scream or formulate a quick plan they were tossed up into the air from the impact of the lift hitting the ground. Both landed awkwardly, Remus on his butt and Tiydus on his back.

Tiydus quickly scrambled to his feet and grabbed Remus by the wrist, helping him to his feet and pulling him out of the lift. Looking around, Tiydus was relieved that no one had heard the noise and no one was coming to investigate. Tiydus turned to Remus with a comical grin.

"Oops," he snorted, to which Remus managed a quiet laugh in reply.

"That was rather graceful, wasn't it?" Remus answered. "Where are we now?" he added, looking around. The brothers were on yet another platform with an adjoining bridge, but at least this time they seemed to be at sea level. "Which way?" Remus asked quietly.

Tiydus shrugged. "Since we're on this side why don't we just check this hall first?" he suggested, gesturing to the hallway behind them. The brothers followed the bleak stone corridor, expecting another penitentiary chamber. They were both surprised however, to see a glint of some golden object at the end of the hall. They followed the metallic light to the end of the hall and found themselves on a small overlook to a large room with a pit in the center. Inside the pit were all manner of valuables littering the floor and mounting into piles in some places. There were chests upon chests of silver and gold coins, all sizes, shapes, and pieces of jewelry, statues of precious metals and finely carved stones, fine dresses and garments made of brightly colored silks and rich velvets, works of fine art in vibrant paints and oils, books bound in pure leather, various pieces of armor of all metals and several dazzling pieces of jewel-encrusted weaponry in addition to several odd and shiny knickknacks that neither brother knew what they were. Anything that seemed to have even a remote monetary value could be seen littering the floors and walls of this room in Hellena. This must have been where the bandits kept all the loot from their raids and plundering. Aside from all the clutter there were also many bandits in the room, their dim and grungy attire a stark contrast from the spectacular amount of glittering and shining treasure they were shining next to. Most were filling large sacks full of random treasure, seemingly under the supervision of a few authoritative bandits present, distinguished by their slightly more armored appearance. The armored bandits would occasionally yell a reprimand to a few of the more zealous underlings loading their sacks, and occasionally deliver a semi-heavy blow with a blunt of a weapon to those that were choosing not to listen, but for the most part they just stood by watching the frenzy, not stopping it. Tiydus guessed this must have been the bandit method of payment.

With nothing more to see, the brothers exited back the way they had come. Once out of the hallway, they crossed the long, wooden bridge unaware of the bandit lieutenant coming up behind them. Tiydus was the first to sense his presence once he and Remus had safely crossed the bridge onto the platform, but not before the man had spoken to them.

"Jackson, Flem! There you two boneheads are! I've been looking for you!" he said fiercely.

Tiydus and Remus turned around slowly realizing the newcomer was addressing them. This bandit was incredibly short for someone with such a loud mouth. For a moment Tiydus just stared at the man blankly.

"What are you looking at, Flem?" the man piped hotly to Tiydus.

Tiydus was grinning beneath his head-wrap; this man only came up to his waist, it was hard to find him intimidating. Casting a furtive glance at Remus, Tiydus could see the concealed amusement in his eyes too.

The fussy bandit sighed. "You two, I swear! Hurry up, go to the main chamber with the others! Captain Ikmir needs help with the shipment!" the small bandit commanded.

Tiydus' scowled inwardly. Shipment? Captain Ikmir, Tiydus knew, was the bandit that Alex had fought. Tiydus gathered from this huffy little bandit's tone that the men he and Remus were impersonating were stupid. He could use this to his advantage.

"Uh," he began, faking a hoarse, gruff voice, "where's that again?" He saw the momentary alarm in Remus' eyes, but it faded quickly.

The bandit rolled his eyes. "You dumbasses! I swear you'd lose your IQ if it weren't already gone! It's straight through there, now hurry up!" the bandit hissed, pointing behind them.

Tiydus shrugged and turned away with Remus following him. Tiydus was grateful to see that the bandit wasn't following them as he disappeared into the hallway. It didn't take much effort to find the main chamber, a large intersection of the corridors with an overhang. Many bandits were gathered here and were surrounding a group of people in the center of the room, herding them into a circle.

A very large bandit walked onto the overhang dressed in a desert turbin and cape. He had two sabers at his belt, not unlike Remus, and an attitude sharper than any sword. The man began cursing loudly.

"Where the hell is that good-for-nothing lazy sea scum Marleus? He should have been here days ago! Damn pirates, Lord Nvernias is going to have their heads and mine!" he hissed vehemently to no one in particularly. None of this made sense to Tiydus.

"This shipment has been paid for in advance, so he sure as hell better get it on time!" the man continued irately.

Tiydus felt his own face twist into a disgusted scowl as he finally realized who and what the situation involved. These people were from Seles. Tiydus saw a great many scared, upset faces he recognized. The 'shipment' was the people, _HIS_ people. Tiydus had no idea who this Nvernias was, but he was sorely mistaken if he thought if he thought he could take his townsfolk. Tiydus heard something then that made his heart pound with anxiety.

"And the woman, sir?" he heard a bandit subordinate ask above the noise. A sudden scream from a hysterical prisoner drown out the reply.

Tiydus cursed inwardly in anger. He knew that 'this woman' that they referred to must have been someone important from his hometown. His mind was already deciding that he was going to ask his questions directly to the bandit commander.

Silence resumed, and Tiydus could hear again. "What of our operative in the palace? Has Rastican succeeded? Has he recovered the journal from the king?" the commander asked.

The man at his side trembled. "Captain Ikmir . . . about Rastican . . .he . . .he failed," the man said timidly.

Captain Ikmir scowled. "Failed? What do you mean FAILED?" he snarled.

"The p . . .princess Alexandra! S . . she defeated him . . . she is a better fighter than anyone knew!" the man said submissively and with a strong tone of fear.

Without warning, Captain Ikmir grabbed the man's arm and threw him off the overhang into a chasm of steam behind him. The sickening scream that followed caught the attention of all.

"That one . . . she will regret the day she intervened . . ." he snarled and then went on to loudly list all the 'debts' he would extract from her when he caught her, giving rise to chortles from all the nearby bandits.

Tiydus felt his insides go hot, every inch of his being was alive with rage. That bandit filth would never set hand on Alex, because Tiydus was going to kill the bastard first and disassemble him piece by piece. Before he knew it, he was reaching for his sword. It was Remus' turn to react, as the redhead swiftly grabbed Tiydus' arm.

"Tiydus!" Remus hissed loudly in his ear.

Tiydus knew he should be taking his own advice, but his ears were like a target and the bandit captain's words were like arrows that had already fired; each word couldn't miss.

Unwittingly, another subordinate on Ikmir's other side interrupted him. "Sir, what about the Wildman? He'll need to be dealt with too."

Ikmir backhanded him hard across the face, sending him into the chasm too. "Don't interrupt me while I'm fantasizing," he said dismissively with a heartless laugh.

Tiydus snarled. He wanted to throw up. Just the thought of that bandit filth with his hands all over Alex . . . He was taken completely by surprise as a golden glow burst forth from underneath his disguise.

Remus was beyond horrified as all eyes turned to them. "Tiydus for the love of God! Calm down!" Remus pleaded desperately.

"I'm going to kill him!" Tiydus snarled.

Remus looked around. "Paycheck item, shines too much, I tried to convince him to go with silver . . ." he announced to everyone around them uneasily.

All the bandits shrugged, except Ikmir. "You two, come here!" he demanded.

Tiydus heard Remus exhale a nervous breath as they both just continued to stand there. Tiydus could tell Remus was sizing up the situation and strongly considering the use of his dragoon spirit. There were too many of them to fight alone otherwise.

"NOW!" Ikmir demanded dangerously.

Tiydus began quickly moving forward, with Remus close behind. The bandits moved aside to allow them access to stairs leading up to the towering overhang. Tiydus walked determinedly up the stairs, along with Remus. They were now alone with Ikmir on the overhang. From their new high vantage point, Tiydus had a clear view of the main gate and the lever behind it. It was manned by one guard down below them in a small outlet in the wall to the right.

Tiydus stopped five feet in front of Captain Ikmir. The bandit had a harsh look on his face, and then he smiled. "I could use you two, seeing as how my last two assistants met an . . .unfortunate end just now. Guards that won't talk back and that are stupid enough for looks," he laughed.

Tiydus' eyes were aflame as he defiantly looked at the Captain. Now was the time to make a move. They had a clear shot at the gate lever and he knew the knighthood outside would be quick to make use of the entrance. "Then look again!" Tiydus spat and removed his head covering. "Remus!" he yelled and gestured to his right, even though his brother was already moving. The redhead leapt gracefully off the overhang, drawing swords as he fell.

Tiydus and Ikmir drew swords at the same time, turning to each other fiercely. "KILL THEM!" Ikmir shouted in rage and lunged for Tiydus with his twin sabers. Tiydus swiftly executed an overhead block with his sword, as his opponent's two crashed down onto it. Ikmir kicked out at Tiydus, missing when Tiydus twisted to the side. Tiydus shot a kick of his own as well and followed up with an uppercut with his sword. Ikmir yielded aside as Tiydus had done and met Tiydus' upward strike with a downward one. Both Tiydus and the bandit captain refolded and positioned for another strike.

By this time, bandit henchmen from below had made their way up the stairs. Tiydus shot a fierce back kick at a bandit behind him, catching the ruffian in the chest and knocking him into several of the bandits behind him. They toppled over like dominos, giving Tiydus time only to duck before a desert saber sliced cleanly through the air where his head would have been followed closely by a second. The young warrior jabbed expertly at Ikmir's exposed side; however the bandit captain was no novice.

The bandit parried with one sword and swiped at Tiydus with the other. Tiydus jumped backwards as the sword barely missed his abdomen. He was suddenly aware of a sharp, burning pain in his shoulder. Looking over, he caught a glimpse of an arrow that had impaled him right under his shoulder plate. Blood started to leak out in trails, but luckily, as Tiydus observed, most of the arrow's impact had grazed the tip of his pauldron. The wound didn't look bad from a glance, but there wasn't a sure way to tell without removing his armor. Deep or not, the wound hurt like hell.

He grasped his shoulder in reflex, a mistake, as Tiydus saw Ikmir move in with swords at the ready. Tiydus blocked one of the swords, as Ikmir began to move in a whirlwind motion with his good arm, which was also his sword arm, but he failed to block the other completely. The strike caught him square in the midriff and sent him to the ground arched over backwards. Fortunately, Tiydus' armor had absorbed the blow and he didn't receive any obvious injuries. A volley of arrows came down around them, fired from bandit archers on the ground as the bandit commander moved in for the kill.

Quick as lightning, Tiydus kicked out his foot, hooked it around the bandit's ankles and took his feet out from underneath him. Tiydus rolled onto his knees, then got to his feet. Tiydus could hear the clank of metal from below, he knew Remus had succeeded in opening the gate when he heard the sound of trumpets. The seventh knighthood was sounding the call to action. Tiydus saw Remus running towards them down below followed by many of Bale's knights. Tiydus heard the sound of moving air just in time to parry a strike from Ikmir, whom had also returned to his feet.

"I must say boy, not bad, but not good enough," Ikmir said with a nasty laugh as he performed an 'X' strike, with his sabers poised to catch Tiydus in the middle. Tiydus shook his head, this guy had it coming. Tiydus threw a side strike with his sword swiftly to the left. The collision of motion caught Ikmir unaware and knocked his sword away. Tiydus ducked under the right sword, now only having one to worry about. He and Ikmir exchanged sword blows until finally Tiydus could see Ikmir begin to tire. The bandit captain brought his sword up undoubtedly planning an overhead strike, but he was caught off guard when a large bird suddenly swooped upon him with a cry, snatching his sword away with its talons.

Tiydus grinned. "Thanks Holly!" he called out as Ikmir, now out of weapons, put his hands up in surrender and dropped to his knees. Tiydus rolled his eyes and quickly gave the bandit a right hook to the jaw, sending him sprawling onto his back. Tiydus roughly put his foot on the bandit captain's stomach and his sword to his throat, effectively pinning him to the ground.

"Now listen you vile grubworm, and listen good, I'm going to ask you a few questions and your answers determine whether or not I kill you here and now. If you give me what I perceive as a load of bullshit I'll kill you right here, understand?" Tiydus growled dangerously.

Ikmir laughed from the floor. "You're bluffing. Boy, you don't have the guts."

Tiydus tightened his grip on his sword and shoved the tip closer to the bandit's jugular. "Try me," Tiydus warned as a thin spot of blood appeared on the bandit's throat from the minimal contact. Captain Ikmir was suddenly very willing to talk.

"Now that I have your undivided attention, WHY DID YOU ATTACK SELES!" Tiydus inquired fiercely.

Trembling beneath Tiydus' boot, the bandit stammered. "It . . .it was ordered. I followed orders!"

"Who ordered it?" Tiydus snapped.

"Lord Nvernias, the king of dark elves, he promised a pretty penny for everyone in the village I could give him!" Ikmir answered bluntly.

Tiydus wasn't through. "Why? Why does he want the people of Seles! I heard you speak of a woman? Who is she! And your men kidnapped someone from my family! Shana Feld! Where is she! SPEAK!" Tiydus thundered.

The fearful look on Ikmir's face suddenly turned sarcastic and he cackled. "Oh that woman? She is the woman I was referring to! She's not here; she's been taken to a rendezvous with Lord Nvernias. He seemed especially keen on meeting her," Ikmir answered.

Tiydus stomped down hard on Ikmir's stomach, flattening him to the ground with a loud cough. "What? Where has she been taken! Why!" Tiydus bellowed like a lion.

"To the black castle, Kazas, as far as I know. As for why, I don't know. Can't be good if she's Lord Nvernias' special guest!" he sneered in reply.

Tiydus kicked his captive in the side with his other foot. Ikmir gave a short outcry of pain, but then resumed laughing, giving rise to even more of Tiydus' rage.

"What's so funny? Should I continue to beat it out of you?" the young swordsman snarled.

Ikmir was unaffected by the threat and continued laughing still, even when Tiydus kicked him again. Seeing as his physical prods for information were failing, he returned to asking questions.

"Then, what have you done with my father, Dart Feld?" he snarled, changing topics.

Ikmir's laugher suddenly died away. "Your father? So the woman is your—"

"MY MOTHER! NOW ANSWER ME!" Tiydus roared. It was beginning to take every bit of restraint he could muster not to actually run the man through. His rage must have been backed by something far more menacing, because the divine dragoon spirit around his neck sparked to life under the clothing he was wearing, sending a powerful ripple down his arm, through his sword, and Tiydus was sure even into the ground because for moments afterward there was only silence, a strange sensation for so many people engaged in a battle.

Ikmir's laughter was gone completely. He gulped, and laid down even further against the ground. There was fear behind his eyes, and it triggered a savagery in Tiydus.

"I . . .don't know. There is no such man here! He must have been rescued by the Wildman!" Ikmir gasped quietly.

"Wildman?" Tiydus asked nastily, unconvinced.

"The wildman! He lives somewhere on the plains! He has made many raids on our shipments! I've only personally seen him once! I know nothing else, I swear!" the bandit captain insisted, bringing Tiydus to another question.

"What are you doing with all these people? Selling them where? For what?" Tiydus demanded.

"Most for servantry, most to—" the bandit commander began.

"SLAVES?" Tiydus growled and went to kick the bandit captain again.

"Lord Tiydus, if you would, I think you've gotten all the information you're going to get out of him. If you would please step back and let me place him under arrest . . ." Sir Gyr said from behind him.

Tiydus snarled fiercely, but then slowly removed his sword and turned his prisoner over to Sir Gyr. Down below the knights were cheering, evidently the battle had been won and many bandits lie dead or captured.

"Sir Gyr," Tiydus called, "tell his majesty to hold that one for me," he said, giving the captain an icy glare, "if he lied to me, I'll make good on my word."

Sir Gyr nodded. "I wouldn't worry about it my young Lord, I do believe a taste of his majesty's dungeon followed by his swift justice will bring the truth about this whole mess into the light."

Remus walked up onto the overhang just in time to catch Tiydus as he stumbled. He'd been so emotionally keyed up that he hadn't been paying any attention to his injured shoulder. While he'd been preoccupied, it would seem the injury had gotten the better of him.

Remus frowned. "Tiydus, are you-never mind. Sit down, now," Remus insisted swiftly, Tiydus could tell in his tone that he was extremely concerned.

Remus put one arm around Tiydus's shoulders, being mindful not to touch his wound, and helped him over to the wall next to the staircase. Remus helped him sit down, and propped him up against the wall. Tiydus was feeling really dizzy, and his world was starting to spin. He tried to say something, but the words out of this mouth seemed to only be a mumble of noise. Remus hovered over him, his flame-orange hair a startling contrast to his vision which was becoming increasingly hazy and beginning to fade.

"That's going to have to come out," he heard Remus say as if he were somewhere far away. He had been well on his way to blacking out before, but his whole body was suddenly wracked with pain so severe he almost fainted from the pain. Tiydus felt himself give a pained shout, more than heard it. The next minute, something bitter went down his throat.

What was hazy came back into focus and Tiydus turned to watch as the wound in his shoulder crusted up. The pain was also gone, at least for now. Tiydus could see that Remus was holding an empty glass vial which he recognized to be a healing potion.

"Don't scare me like that," Remus insisted seriously, but the grave look was soon replaced by a relieved grin as he offered Tiydus a hand back onto his feet.

"Thanks, Remus," Tiydus assured. "I'm fine now."

"Good, now you can give me a hand with this. I did some thieving of my own," Remus said with a smile as he twirled a ring of keys on his finger. "Some of the knights already went upstairs to free the people, we've got the keys to every cell in the first tower on the seventh floor," he informed.

Tiydus nodded. "Good work."

On the way up to the seventh floor Tiydus told Remus all he had discovered. When he was finished, Remus' joy that he had held only a moment ago was gone entirely. His face was serious and full of concern, as was Tiydus' heart.

"This king wants our mother? He took her Kazas?" Remus reiterated slowly.

Tiydus nodded. "Or so he said. The Black Castle won't be easy to enter. You know the rumors of what happened after the war. King Albert said that a small faction of the people refused to rejoin the kingdom of Serdio, despite the fact that Emperor Doel was dead and the army was defeated. Being the good guy he is, King Albert let them keep the city as a separate entity, though it still exists within the country, rather than suffering another conflict that could lead to another war. The place is a haven for all sorts of criminals and since King Albert has no control over it and it is on the coast, I can see why this King would make use of it. If we want to take mom back, we're going to need dad with us, he's been there before. According to the bandit Captain, we might be able to find dad if we find that 'wildman' that he spoke of," Tiydus affirmed.

"He lives on the plains? My guess is that he meant the prairie. Since he didn't say exactly where, we'll likely have to search the whole place inch by inch," Remus said with a sigh.

"What if dad shows up here looking for mom?" Tiydus asked as the thought occurred to him.

"If he hasn't come by now, he's not coming. You know dad, when he decides something, he does it right away," Remus assured as they found their floor via the stairs.

For the moment, the brothers put their discussion aside as they split up the keys evenly between them and set to work freeing prisoners. Tiydus was met with many grateful faces, teary eyes, and shouts of gratitude as he unlocked cell doors and instructed the refugees to go down the stairs to the waiting knights that would take them to safety. Tiydus sighed as thankful prisoners grabbed hold of his arms and wrists in an attempt to convey their gratitude. Tiydus felt his stress and anger die away as he looked at the faces around him. At the very least, he and Remus had done some good here today and that made all the difference to him.


	23. Fires Abroad

AN: Hey guys, so this story still has a ways to go and it's already getting up there in chapters and words, so I will make this chapter a cutoff point for this story. I will post a new story as the next installment of this series shortly, it's already written, it just needs to be typed—yeah I know. Easier said than done. Thanks a million for those of you that are reading and reviewing, and I will get the next installment out as soon as I can.

Fires abroad

Tohan rolled over lazily and groaned as morning sunlight heated his face. Opening his eyes, he was immediately aware of quite a foul breath on his face. Tohan's huge white wolf, Kamuy was perched over him and panting with his tongue, the size of Tohan's forearm, dropping gigantic specks of drool all around.

Tohan groaned sleepily and pushed his companion away from himself, cleansing his breathing air momentarily. "Off me, Kamuy! Off!" Tohan heard a small giggle from the doorway before a blonde head bobbed into his line of sight.

"Wakey, wakey Mr. Tohan!" Martel's playful voice boomed.

Tohan rubbed the dust out of his eyes and sat up. "What time is it?" he asked groggily.

Martel shrugged. "How should I know?" she replied in earnest.

Tohan yawned, and stretched his arms over his head. "Is Alex up yet?" he asked.

Martel nodded. "Yep. She was up before me and even Kamuy too!"

Tohan got to his feet and grabbed his shirt from the window sill. "Again?" he asked. Every morning since she had arrived, Alexandra had been up before the crack of dawn. Usually, from what Tohan had observed, to practice with her spear on the course he had originally made for himself near the waterfall. He could see her improvement in skill and technique day by day, but he suspected that practice and the freedom to do so were not the princess' only motives. Day by day, Tohan could also see the decline in Alexandra's happiness and the growth of guilt and shame. She rarely ever smiled anymore and often came to him for advice, however nothing the young man of Furni said to her seemed to have made any difference. He strongly suspected that his friend was fighting so fiercely to lose herself.

Martel nodded. "Yep. Again. Mr. Tohan, why is Ms. Alex so unhappy all the time? Is it because she doesn't like us anymore?" Martel asked glumly, as if it were something she'd done.

Tohan shook his head gave Martel a gentle, reassuring hug. "I'm sure it has nothing to do with us. Princess Alexandra is unhappy because she feels like she has done something wrong. She's ashamed of herself," he explained.

Martel's large eyes welled with sympathy, and her childish features seemed to give way to a look of understanding. "I accidentally broke my mommy's favorite doll one time. It was so pretty. I just wanted to touch it . . . I didn't mean to broke it," Martel admitted, recalling some event of her life of which Tohan had been unaware.

"You didn't mean to _break_ it," Tohan corrected with a lighthearted smile.

"I got into so much trouble and mommy was very mad. . . . I was sad for a long time. Is that what you mean, Mr. Tohan?" the small girl asked.

Tohan sighed gently. "Something like that, I guess."

Martel suddenly clapped her hands together as a thought seemed to occur to her. "Then, if Ms. Alex is so sad, why don't we cheer her up? I'll go make some brambleberry tea!" Martel said determinedly.

Tohan was skeptical for a moment, he didn't believe that brambleberries were going to fix the princess' problems by any means, but perhaps the gesture from someone as naïve to her problems as Martel might help some. "Okay, I'll come help you," he offered.

Martel shook her head stubbornly. "No! I can make it by myself! Go talk to Ms. Alex. Tell her a funny story like you tell me sometimes when I'm sad," the child insisted.

"Are you sure, Martel?" he began hesitantly. While it was true that Martel had come a long ways in things she was able to do without supervision, cooking was not one of them in the slightest.

"Silly! I'll have Kamuy help me, you go on!" she piped persistently.

Tohan eyed his white wolf, who gave a short bark in reply. Tohan really didn't want her in their makeshift kitchen/pantry cooking by herself, but moments passed, and she remained rooted to the spot with her arms crossed adamantly.

Tohan nodded at last, disguising his disapproval. "You go ahead then, Kamuy will be there in a minute," Tohan assured.

Content, Martel smiled and skipped out of the room.

"Make sure she doesn't get too close to anything hot or sharp," Tohan instructed his wolf. Kamuy wagged his tail in understanding and then left the room in the direction Martel had gone.

Tohan finished dressing, cringing slightly as he looked down. That was one thing that he had been unable to make for himself, new clothing. His attire had been with him over two months now, having been the only clothes he owned after their escape from Furni. At first, he'd been able to patch some of the minor holes and cuts with various strands of thick grass, but now they were beyond repair. His once white shirt was now mostly gray, despite his washing it every day. It was beginning to resemble nothing more than a shredded rag for all the rips and missing patches from various fights with bandits, Kamuy's claws or teeth in playful accidents, or getting caught on branches or bushes out in the fields.

His pants looked equally pitiful. They had once been full-length, but he had long-since torn them into shorts. He also felt guilty in knowing Martel's dress didn't look that great either. While her small dress did look considerably better than his own clothes, it was still full of tears and holes as well. Several times he had thought about asking Alexandra to send Holly with some new clothes, but each time he had thought better of it, it would have given rise to many questions as to why a princess would be buying male clothing and a small child's dress and could have gotten her into some serious trouble. Moreover, she had no way of knowing what would fit, most clothing, according to his mother at home, usually had to be custom tailored.

He put his distaste out of his mind; there wasn't anything that could really be done about it now anyway. He walked outside to find his royal guest. It didn't take him long; she was right where she normally was, on the training course. Tohan waited patiently for a few minutes for her to finish her routine, before calling out to her at the end.

She looked up at him with a diplomatic expression as she came over, the closest thing to an actual smile she had been managing lately. Sweat dripped from her brow as she leaned against a nearby tree trunk.

"How's it looking?" she asked. "My routine, I mean?"

Tohan nodded approvingly. "It's coming along very nicely I'd say. How are you feeling this morning?" he replied softly.

Alexandra shrugged. "The same as every morning, I guess. Why do you ask? Is something wrong?"

Tohan locked eyes with her gently. "Nothing's wrong in the sense of danger or illness," he answered honestly. "It's just that Martel's noticed you've not been as cheerful lately. Martel thinks you're upset with us and wanted me to come talk to you," he explained.

Alex looked down. "Oh. I see. Well, I'm not upset with her, and I hope she knows that. And I'm not upset with you either Tohan, just so you know. It's just that I—"

"Keep blaming yourself for running away. You think what you did was pure cowardice and you're ashamed," Tohan supplied for her.

Alex sighed. "Sorry to repeat it," she apologized.

"It's fine," Tohan assured. "Everyone needs someone they can trust to confide in. That's what good friends do; they listen to each other when one or both of them are upset. You can tell me the same thing a thousand times if you want to and I won't be angry or irritated. I know this whole situation is extremely distressing for you and it is likely on your mind close to all the time. I'm all ears if you need me, even if it only helps for a second, I don't mind," he promised. Tohan knew as trivial as this reassurance was, it would help his distressed friend. Like he expected, his words seemed to have given Alexandra a flicker of softness in her emerald eyes, but it faded quickly back into depression.

He thought for a moment of ways to try and take her mind off her troubles even momentarily. He had an idea, and ran it by her. "You know, you've been working on your skills very hard lately, how about trying them on a real opponent?" he offered, suspecting that she'd love the opportunity.

She looked at him for a moment. "A real opponent?" she reiterated quietly.

Tohan nodded. "I was thinking along the lines of a sparring match between you and me. I'm sure you remember I fight with an axe, and it would definitely be a challenge for both of us I think, because an axe is not a common weapon around these parts, or at least from what I've noticed among soldiers and bandits and I'm not skilled in any way with a spear and I haven't had any practice defending against one," he informed.

The young woodsman's plan for the princess' happiness backfired as her diplomatic expression became one of pain. "I. . ." she said miserably.

"What's wrong? Do you not feel ready for a match or is it you think you'll have to take it easy on me?" Tohan asked gently.

Alex shook her head. "It's not that. I just don't feel right sparring," she answered and turned away.

Tohan gave her a quizzical look, but then nodded. "Does it bother you because your father told you not before you left?" he asked, drawing conclusions.

The young Serdian heir took a deep breath. "It's not just exclusively my father. I used to spar with my fiancée before he just out of the blue changed his mind. I don't understand completely, we've always been the best of friends, we did everything together, and then suddenly he decided that fighting was too dangerous for me. I have no idea what changed him," she admitted, talking off into space rather than to Tohan directly.

"I think the most direct reason is that he just simply didn't want you to get hurt. If he's your friend, let alone your fiancée, that's the last thing he'd want to happen to you. It sounds to me like he was trying to be protective of you and might not have known what he was doing was hurting you. Love makes you blind sometimes, my lady. And, I also think that maybe as much pressure that was on you, there must have been a lot on him too and he might have briefly cracked under it. I think that might be logical in going from a life not of royalty to one that is, though I've never been in that position myself, so I can't say that for sure in total honesty," Tohan concluded.

"That part doesn't require any guesswork, I assure you. You made the correct assessment about the stress of a royal life, or at least, of mine," she began, slightly sour. "But," she added, softening, "what you just said sounds about right to me. I didn't mean to be harsh just now. Sparring reminds me of him and that's what makes me feel worst of all. He's always been and STILL IS a dear friend to me. I didn't want to hurt him, and I know I have very deeply. He must hate me now. I don't blame him. . . .Tohan, he told me he was in love with me to my face. He said he's always loved me since we were little and then he kissed me," she suddenly blurted, a confession she had yet to share with him.

Whoever this guy was, Tohan knew that if he cared about, or especially if he loved Alexandra, he wouldn't hate her. She had been scared and felt trapped. What would her fiancée himself have done in her shoes? "If that's true, then I'm positive that he doesn't hate you. If you two have really known each other that long and that well, and he, himself, told you he loves you, he's not likely just going to toss his feelings for you aside because he got hurt. Years of friendship like yours are made to endure, Alex. And my dad always used to tell me that the bonds of friendship are strongest things in the world, second only to the bonds of love and that more often than not the two intersect. He said that both, if true, are harder to break than the strongest steel. If he is truly your friend, he will forgive you. And if he truly loves you as he claims he does, he will not give up on you. I think you're right when you said he's probably hurt, but he won't hate you. Nobody's perfect, even a princess. Surely your fiancée remembers this, and I'm sure he also knows that everyone makes mistakes, so I'm sure he'll forgive you," Tohan coaxed.

Alex hung her head. "How could he?" she whispered sadly. "You didn't see the look in his eyes when . . ." she trailed off.

Tohan put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, then he himself grimaced as he remembered something else. "I just remembered that I should warn you my lady, Martel is making tea to cheer you up. Speaking of which, it should probably be ready any time now," he informed, making Alex grin slightly.

"Oh no, not again. She's such a sweetheart," the princess said softly in response to the consideration.

As if on cue, Martel's loud voice rang throughout the air. "MR. TOHAN! MS. ALEX, TEA IS READY!"

Tohan shrugged. "Are you coming, my lady?" he asked politely.

The princess nodded. "Yes. Tell Martel I'll be along in a minute. I'm going to get a bath first," she replied.

Tohan merely nodded and gave her a pleasant smile. Walking back to the tree house, Tohan laughed to himself. When everything had settled down and Martel's necklace had enough power to get them home, he would never want to look at another brambleberry in his life.

"Where's Ms. Alex? Martel asked when she saw Tohan renter the house alone. Her happy expression seemed to fade away when she couldn't find the princess with him. The small girl was holding a reed tea-tray that was about as big as she was, loaded down with steaming wooden cups giving off a familiar candy-like smell.

Over in the corner, Tohan heard a groan. Kamuy had put his head on the floor with his forepaws over his eyes. His white fur was sporting some minor black tinges in places and he smelt vaguely like smoke, but that could have been Tohan's extremely sensitive nose.

"Princess Alex is taking a quick bath; she says she'll join us in a minute. What's wrong with Kamuy?" Tohan inquired, but he had a strong suspicion that he knew already. Babysitting was a tough job for man or beast. Women, however, seemed to have it down to an art.

"Silly puppy," Martel giggled. "I don't know what's wrong with him."

The gigantic white wolf opened one golden eye towards Tohan and then it darted towards Martel, as if any second disaster could strike from nowhere. Judging by the expression on his companion's face and the slight evidence of flame on his fur, Tohan could only guess that he didn't want to see the pantry.

"You're on break, Kamuy," he said with a laugh and his canine companion instantly slumped to the floor in a disconcerted heap.

Tohan took the tray from Martel, which was wobbling dangerously, and sat it firmly on the table before helping the child into a chair. Tohan took up a chair of his own and no sooner had he reached for a cup of tea, than did a loud screech, the likes of which he had never heard before, fill the air. The noise was so loud it seemed to make the surrounding area vibrate; the liquid in the cups rippled and sloshed, splashing a decent amount onto Tohan's hand. Withdrawing his hand quickly with a mercifully unheard swear word, he quickly looked outside for any sign of Alexandra.

He didn't see her anywhere and much to his concern, a large shadow had fallen across the ground so dark, it was temporarily eclipsing the sun. Tohan's mind and heart were racing with terror. No. . . they couldn't have found him all the way in Serdio . . . how could they have gotten past the ocean's waters? No. There was no way . . .they had been so careful! His stunned mind kept clinging desperately to those trivial thoughts. There was just no way . . .

"Mr. Tohan, I'm scared! Is it one of those tree-monsters again?" Martel yelped hysterically, speaking aloud the fears of his heart.

In the midst of the terror, Tohan knew that he had to find Alexandra. "Alexandra! Martel, stay here!" he demanded as he grabbed his axe by the door and raced down the ladder to ground level. He looked around frantically, expecting the worst, but to his surprise he found that the shadow on the ground was casting an unfamiliar shape. He could clearly see the distinct outline of wings in the shadow that was overcast before the darkness was lifted just as suddenly as it had come.

Silence ensued for moments afterwards, and then minutes after that there was still no sound apart from the nervous chittering of a few prairie birds. Out of the corner of his eye, Tohan saw Alexandra running towards him calling his name. When she reached him she was out of breath and he could clearly see the shock plastered all over her face.

Tohan's turn to be surprised came very quickly indeed. Before he could say anything, a warm, powerful feeling swept through his body and manifested itself as a powerful, burnt-orange glow. Tohan immediately realized that the light was from his dragoon spirit, and that the blinding flash of light was also powered by another source. There was a shimmering green orb in front of him giving off an emerald glow. That light was familiar too somehow. Tohan knew it could only be one thing. He shook his head quickly. No, he must have been mistaken.

Then again, Kongol had said that the only reason that a dragoon spirit would glow like this was if he used the power, the dragoon carrier was being recognized, or because there was another dragoon nearby. He hadn't, to his knowledge, activated his dragoon spirit, and besides, there was another light in front of him. It could only mean that Alexandra was also a dragoon.

"Tohan?" he heard her voice ask uncertainly.

Tohan clutched at the stone he wore around his neck and pushed it more tightly into the ruins of his shirt, abruptly diming the area. When the spots in his eyes disappeared, the young man could clearly see Alex looking back at him with complete and utter surprise.

"Tohan, you're a dragoon? Why didn't you say something?" she asked, astounded.

Tohan was sure he looked just as stunned. "I didn't think it was something I should mention. Why didn't you tell me about yourself being one of the latter?" he replied quizzically.

"I just got my dragoon spirit; it used to belong to my father. I haven't had it around you until just now," she answered.

About this time, Martel came running outside. "What's going on?" she asked in confusion.

"I'm not entirely sure," Tohan admitted slowly, just as ignorant.

Alex sighed. "I think I might. Tohan, may I have a word with you, privately please?" she requested, calm returning back to her demeanor. Once Tohan had sent Martel away under great protest, he turned to his royal companion.

"Firstly, I think we should discuss our dragoon spirits," she announced and told Tohan a detailed account of how the Jade dragoon spirit had passed into her possession. Once she was finished, she eagerly started barraging Tohan with her own questions. "Why did you think not mentioning your dragoon spirit to me was important? You knew that my father, King Albert, was also a dragoon. He probably could have helped you out a great deal before now. Secondly, your dragoon spirit, the—?" she asked hesitantly.

"Dragoon spirit of the Golden Dragon," Tohan answered simply.

"The Golden dragon? That means that you had to receive your spirit from Kongol! That's right, I remember now. When I first met you three Martel said something about Kongol helping you build this house. But, why would he have been here? And most especially, why wouldn't he have come to see my father or Mr. Feld? Last I heard from either of them, he was still in Rogue. Did you ever travel there, Tohan? Or did you already have your dragoon spirit when you were stranded here? How did it pass from Kongol to you? How do you know him?" she asked, confused.

Tohan shook his head. "I didn't have it until well after I got here, though I wish I had it before. Then I might have actually been able to do something about those tree things. No, I haven't ever been to rogue either. Kongol found me here," he said gesturing around.

Tohan moved on to Alex's next question. "Kongol apparently came here on purpose, to find me, though I had never met him or even seen him before a day in my life. He told me that he had seen me in visions and that he was drawn to me because I supposedly have a strong bit of giganto blood. He says he and I are the last. He wanted to teach me everything he knew because of it. I know it sounds farfetched, but it's true. I didn't believe him myself for a while. As for why he didn't go to King Albert, I don't really know, he never said anything about it. I will tell you though that he told me that something big was about to happen in Rogue and that he needed to get back immediately. Martel wished him home, but not before he gave me this," Tohan explained, holding his dragoon spirit in his palm where it sparkled and glowed dully upon just his touch. "He gave it to me because he said that I needed it more than he did. He said he was giving it to me because it would help me become stronger and save Furni. I haven't heard from him since he left, and with everything else that's been going on, and now this, I'm extremely worried," Tohan explained.

"Forgive me for not mentioning it Alex, but I wasn't exactly sure what had happened myself," he apologized.

Alex simply nodded. "You didn't have to say anything if you didn't want to. It's your private life. I'm just surprised that you didn't. I had so many questions I might have been able to get answers for earlier. As you say, I'm still finding all of this hard to believe myself. There are millions of other people in this world and just finding one other person, one other dragoon, is a miracle. I understand that new dragoons are only chosen when history requires them and that dragoons are drawn to each other when the time comes. The more and more I think about it now, I realize that I didn't meet you by chance. We were fated to meet. This would also explain why I trusted you when I first met you. That would also mean that you're not all the way out here, in Serdio, by accident. Finding Martel was destiny, so that we could meet. Also, judging by what you've told me and by what I know myself, the reason for the calling of new dragoons was started in Furni the night of the attack. As we find out more about Furni, we'll find out more about what's actually going on. I mean, whatever it is, it's obviously passed well beyond Mille Seseau. Serdio's suffering from a bandit infestation like nothing I've ever heard of and the creatures all around are turning into monsters and terrorizing the people. By the way, that creature we just saw was the firebird I fought at Wyst, there's no denying it. My only question is what it's doing all the way out here," she announced grimly.

Tohan stood for moments in complete silence, absorbing Alexandra's conclusions in. They did make sense and would explain a lot of things; however her deductions roused more questions in him in addition to a horrible sense of knowing. She was right; Furni had merely been a piece of still some larger and extremely dangerous puzzle that was also encroaching on bits of the whole world if new dragoons were being called. Tohan suddenly felt a nervous lurch in his stomach, he felt as if something invisible had just socked him in the gut and pinned him to the floor. He felt trapped. Fate, undoubtedly fate, had chosen him to be a part of something larger than life.

Alexandra had also been silent for a few moments, apparently adjusting to her own conclusions as well. However, unlike Tohan, she seemed vaguely pleased and he knew why. Being a dragoon meant being a knight, with obligations to defend everyone and everything. Being called as a dragoon must not have only verified her personal convictions and given her access to her heartfelt desire, but it had also, at least temporarily, given her a pass out of her parental and marital troubles. To any logical person, most certainly the King, though Tohan had never met him, he was sure a crisis of the world came before the crisis of a family or a country, and a dragoon was a defender of the world. The spirit had chosen her, and Tohan had a peculiar feeling that was something that could not be taken back. He was also fairly positive that even if the King did find her and lock her away somewhere, fate would find a way to free her and get her where she needed to be. Alexandra's princess responsibilities had been validly put on hold in Tohan's mind, until whatever this crisis was, was resolved.

Tohan groaned; somehow he had managed to end up in a large, complicated mess. He needed time to adjust because he also knew that since he had already excepted his dragoon spirit, even though he had been mostly ignorant to what it implied, there was no turning back. After thinking all he had just heard over, Tohan's troubled mind returned to another subject, the large firebird he had recently viewed.

"So," he said, breaking the silence at last, "that _monster_ was the thing you fought? The one you told me about? I'm impressed! That thing was huge and looked really nasty! I can see why your dad was upset, you're lucky you didn't get hurt!" he said with a blink.

Alex sighed, exasperated. "Please, not you too. I'm fine. I've been fine. Despite what most people think I can watch after myself," she protested harshly. She sighed again, releasing some of the anger Tohan knew was building over the issue and her growl was replaced by a comical grin. "I had a tussle with a big, flaming bird. So what? Big deal," she insisted humorously.

"Are you nuts?" Tohan snorted, both lightly and seriously at the same time. "That thing looked like it could rival one of the tree-monsters in Furni! It is a big deal, though truly that is impressive that you managed a victory over that thing when you weren't a dragoon. But, despite what worked in the past, I think this time it would be best not to anger it. This place would catch fire and burn us alive so fast lightning would look slow. If I recall what you were telling me a while back, that thing lives in the volcano over the northern mountains? Is that nearby? The thing might be patrolling territory, although I think if that were the case I probably should have seen it before now," he reasoned.

Alexandra nodded. "That's true. The Volcano Villude isn't really that close, it's over a hundred miles from here. That's not nearly close enough to be dangerous. I really can't think of a reason it would come here, so we just best be careful. That's all," she replied.

Tohan considered to himself for a moment. "I'm going to have a walk and take Kamuy with me. I'll see if I can follow it without being discovered. Why don't you stay and have tea with Martel now, she's obviously upset. I'll tell you what I find," he announced and whistled for his wolf.

Alexandra looked slightly disappointed that he had asked her to stay, but she seemed to understand and respect the promise she had made to Martel about tea. Tohan was also relieved knowing that if something were to happen, Alexandra was more than capable of protecting her.

"Alright, just be really careful. I wouldn't follow any closer than about half a mile away, firebirds have superb smell, vision, and hearing," she warned.

After giving his word to her that he would be cautious, he climbed onto Kamuy's back. As he rode away the princess called another reminder: "Remember, if you get into trouble you can use your dragoon spirit, and watch out for bandits!"

Tohan had been so busy thinking about the firebird that as he rounded the corner he remembered something he had forgotten to tell Alexandra. He remembered that when the elves attacked them when they first came to Serdio, they had tried to take Kamuy's collar under the exclamation that it was some sort of key. Tohan had often thought about it, and he was sure that the mysterious 'key' the collar had was important. After all, the dark elves had come across two continents to obtain it. He put that thought aside on the shelf with all the others he couldn't make sense of at the moment; he'd tell Alexandra about it later.

Tohan and Kamuy had walked a great deal away from the tree house and Tohan was sure it was further than he'd ever gone out into the prairie before. Nothing around him looked familiar; in fact the endless waves of grass were giving way to a thick line of trees on the horizon. Tohan wasn't lost; he knew he could easily return by retracing his steps. What did bother the youth however, was that there was no sign whatsoever of the firebird. He could only hope he didn't run into the creature by accident.

Kamuy began to sniff around on the ground, apparently picking up an intriguing scent of some kind. Without warning, he took off running and barking excitedly. Tohan sprang to the ready with his axe poised to defend himself, startled by his companion's sudden mad dash after something he couldn't see. He looked around anxiously, but there didn't appear to be anything wrong. Tohan sighed as he found Kamuy to only be chasing a rabbit across the field. He was about to scold the hound for scaring him and making unnecessary noise, but there was no need. Halfway across the field Kamuy stumbled ungracefully onto his nose, obviously having tripped over something.

Tohan shook his head and jogged over as Kamuy returned to his feet looking sulky that his prey had escaped him. He gave a sullen whine and licked his right front paw tenderly.

"Serves you right. I told you not to make a lot of noise," Tohan reprimanded. "Say, what's this you tripped on anyway?" he asked, kneeling to the ground. Several deep ruts had been pressed into the dry dirt like small ditches. Upon further inspection the teenager noticed that the grooves formed two parallel lines that ran off in both sideways directions. Tohan had been immediately sure that the many footprints he saw scattered around belonged to bandits, but he noticed that the imprints left of the soles of the shoes were somewhat deep around the heel, meaning the wearers had on boots.

The bandits, Tohan recalled, all seemed to wear a sandal type shoe with thin, level soles. Only Ikmir, the bandit captain had worn boots, and there were too many sets of prints here with different shaped feet to have been made by just one person. Besides the boot factor, it appeared that many people had also been barefoot as they passed through here. Tohan had difficulty imagining bandits would run around through the brush without shoes. All the evidence was pointing to the fact a large group of people, in wagons by the looks of it, had passed this way recently.

Intrigued as to what many barefooted people had been doing out in the middle of nowhere, Tohan followed the trail a little further in the direction of the footprints with Kamuy beside him. There was nothing even remotely interesting for a while; the trail stayed exactly the same. However, about an hour down the path an unconformity entered upon the trail. Two sets of horse prints had come walking out of the grass as apparent by the spacing. A few feet further the horse prints stopped and there were two sets of boot prints heading toward the wagon prints. A dull indent of a sword was several inches ahead of the right set of boot prints. For a few minutes, Tohan traced the impressions all around, then back to the horse prints, which then receded back into the grass heading the opposite direction. Tohan was thoroughly confused. The riders couldn't have been bandits because it seemed they left without a struggle. Tohan shrugged to Kamuy, and turned to leave.

It was then that he caught sight of a third set of prints, identical in appearance to the two riders' intruding upon the pathway slightly upwards and off to the right. Judging by the positioning, this had been a completely different person, not one of the previous two, and it puzzled Tohan as to why the footprints were almost identical. These prints however were much fresher than the others and looked only hours old instead of days. This unidentified person appeared to also have been examining the tracks, before heading off in the direction of the riders.

Tohan glanced one more tiny detail, and this one worried him. A small piece of tan cloth was flapping around gently caught on a thorn bush beside several imprints that looked like bodies that had been lying in the dirt. The cloth belonged to bandit garb, and had been caught in the brambles when the bandits crouched there in hiding had gotten up. From the looks of it, the third arrival was being followed.

It was already about three in the afternoon by what Tohan judged given the placement of his shadow. Tohan motioned Kamuy to start back to the tree house. Although edgy for most of the return trip, Tohan couldn't find any more traces of bandits, much less a firebird. They were only about two more hours away from their makeshift home when Tohan spotted more tracks. These were unmistakably bandit tracks, and all in all, Tohan judged there to be about ten different sets. Tohan found to his relief that they were heading west still in their original direction, not north toward the treehouse. However just as they were about to move on, Tohan found something troubling. He could smell blood nearby, and he found once again, a set of boot prints.

Kamuy gave a protesting whimper as he watched his master gaze up the trail. Something wasn't right; Tohan knew that Kamuy obviously thought that particular way unsafe. Yet, dangerous as bandits undoubtedly could be, Tohan feared far more for the man they were following than himself. Interest also nagged at Tohan. If the bandits were chasing this one man, there had to be a reason. The enormous white wolf whined again in warning.

"What's the matter, Kamuy? We can take a couple of thugs without a problem and I think we should. Whoever this man is might need help. Come on, hurry," he said mobilizing himself and preparing his axe.

As he hurried along the pathway with Kamuy grudgingly beside him, he started to notice fresh droplets of blood littering the ground in front of them. Tohan also observed that there were several broken braches up above him in a cluster of scrub-trees. Something large had broken them, but it obviously wasn't a firebird because there were no signs of flame.

Looking at the ground revealed an odd sight. The dirt and grass looked as if it had recently plowed up in a wide and deep path. It suddenly occurred to Tohan why Kamuy hadn't wanted to come this way. The bandits weren't alone, they had something with them, and that something unnerved Kamuy.

Tohan heard a loud, low rumble from straight ahead. He could hear voices too. They were jeering and laughing. A loud THUD was heard, followed by another uproar of laughter. When Tohan and Kamuy came over the hill in front of them they saw a ring of widely spaced, desert-cloaked bandits were watching a man with grayish-white hair in red armor try feebly to fend off a huge, twenty-foot tall creature that looked like a giant completely made out of monstrous boulders. Tohan felt himself tense; he identified the monster as a rock golem. Kongol had told him that only very powerful mages could conjure them. To make matters worse, Kongol hadn't told him how to defeat one either.

"Oh my . .. Soa! This looks bad! Kamuy, he'll be killed if we don't do something!" Tohan cried in alarm as the large golem brought its fist with another impact that rattled the ground. The man dived sideways, barely avoiding the fatal blow and slashed at the rocky appendage with his broadsword. The blade did no good whatsoever; it glanced harmlessly off the rock, making the golem angrier than it already had been.

The bandits were laughing gleefully and taunting the man while egging the golem on. "Come on! That was pathetic! For a warrior like you this should be easy!" one shouted.

The cornered man seemed unimpressed. "WHERE IS SHANA? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER YOU LOWLY PILE OF DROPPINGS!" he shouted back, infuriated himself.

"That's not very nice," the bandit sneered.

"Yeah! Especially if you want to find out anything! Maybe if you say please!" another mocked.

"GO TO HELL! ALL OF YOU!" the man roared and turned away from the golem to after them instead.

"Hey, wha—GET HIM ROCKY!" the sneering bandit cried hysterically as the armored man came at him.

Tohan was already moving and so was Kamuy. The wolf lunged for the nearest bandit as the teenager ran straight for the man and tackled him in the nick of time, rolling them both out of the way. The bandit only inches ahead saw only the shadow of his doom before a massive boulder-fist fell accidentally upon him. Tohan didn't look at what was left in the next moment, he knew he'd probably hurl.

"JOCKO! OH MY GOD!" screeched a neighboring bandit in horror. "WHA—AHHH!" Kamuy had just jumped onto his back with a snarl and began shaking him furiously by the collar before tossing him into the air.

Tohan felt his arm jerk as he was forcefully pulled out of harm's way just as the rock giant bellowed again, striking blindly at them. The vibrations the impact made when the monster's fist crashed into the ground leaving a monstrous hole there nearly knocked Tohan off his feet, but he swiftly regained his balance and turned to face his rescuer.

The man had a striking face and piercing cerulean eyes. He looked to be in his middle years but he still had quite a bit of muscle. Tohan saw a deep cut in the man's left arm beneath his shoulder pad. It didn't look terrible, but it was not minor either. At least right now, it wasn't mortal.

"Who are you?" the man demanded at once, though more with curiosity than ferocity.

"To—LOOK OUT!" Tohan said quickly and both men swiftly evaded the two giant fists casting a shadow over them.

Kamuy had just dealt with another bandit as well, and he now soared through the air screaming.

"FLOCKO! RONOCOE! YOU!" he heard a bandit nearby bellow at him. Apparently he must have recognized them from one of the numerous raids he and Kamuy had made before.

The armored man had made his way back to Tohan again with somewhat of a grin on his face. "Piss them off on a regular basis, do you?"

Tohan laughed despite himself. "Something of that sort, yes." He replied, running quickly aside as the golem almost stepped on him.

It was unsurprising to Tohan that the bandits recognized him now; he had done many raids on their patrols and wagons. He had managed to free a few people and destroy many pieces of their equipment, but these deeds of petty vandalism were never enough to seriously cripple their criminal activities. Though as a small consolation, they did seem to minorly set back their progress. After what he had seen though so far, Tohan was willing to settle for whatever justice he could render. Whatever those bandits were bringing in large amounts of people for couldn't be good.

Seeing what happened to the bandit Jocko, and as how Kamuy was chasing them around, the other bandits had soon broken formation and were running around in all directions. One particularly tall bandit remained behind shouting at the others.

A large, gray mass hurled towards Tohan and for a lack of better ideas and movement space he yielded aside and swung his axe over the lingering rock. Tohan cringed an gave a loud curse as a large chip went flying out of the blade of his axe, but as a testament to Kongol's craftsmanship and the quality of the stone he used in the making of Tohan's axe, the weapon held. The weapon didn't break, but it did go flying out of his grasp from the recoil. Tohan hastily stumbled after it, but it was clear that the golem wasn't going to allow it. It would easily overtake him before he could get to it.

Over to his left the man whose name Tohan still didn't know was having similar problems. His eyes were quickly looking around, taking inventory of anything he could possibly use. Apparently his search was fruitless; his eyes gave a flicker of frustration.

Tohan saw the trunk of a fallen tree nearby and raced to grab it. It was a fairly large and heavy scrub oak, which might help.

The middle-aged man gave Tohan a disapproving look as he tried to lift it. "What are you doing? You can't possible lift—"He was cut off midsentence as Tohan chucked the huge piece of timber at the beast's head. The golem wasn't even remotely phased and punched at the projectile, snapping it in half.

Tohan was panting as he ran back over to the older warrior. Using his strength wasn't nearly as strenuous as it was before, but it still demanded concentration, focus, and a fair amount of energy depending on the task he was performing.

"_What_ are you?" the man asked, rephrasing his earlier question with his mouth slightly open.

"Come on now! Both of you! Surely a dragoon and a warrior can defeat a pile of rocks?" the sole remaining bandit jeered as he swung a knife at Kamuy.

The bandit's statement pierced Tohan like an arrow to the heart. He was overcome with a sense of dread. He had only just told Alexandra his secret, how did the bandits know? How had they found out? Had one been spying on him? If so, that meant that they knew where Martel and Alexandra were. They were in danger. . . .

"However you found out about it, I assure you, you won't be telling anyone else!" Tohan shouted fiercely.

The bandit merely looked at him blankly for a moment, then so did Tohan's new comrade. "Boy, anyone who didn't know would be dumb! ROCKY HELP!" the ruffian suddenly shouted as Kamuy succeeded in snatching away his knife and prepared to lunge.

Tohan didn't think that the bandit was a mage, yet the golem obeyed his orders. Tohan didn't even have time to utter a warning before the golem rotated on its waist and swung a cannon-sized fist, catching his wolf friend in the side. The canine gave a loud yelp and flew helplessly through the air and landed hard onto the ground. He didn't get up or even move a muscle after that.

Tohan called his name repeatedly, but it had no effect. "KAMUY! OH SOA! KAMUY!"Tohan screamed in terror, and seeing as how the white wolf still didn't even flinch, he assumed the worst.

Bandit laughter and golem movement echoes in his eyes and ears. He felt his skin inflame with fury and his heart swell with pain. That bastard just attacked his dog and most loyal friend. He had killed Kamuy. And he was LAUGHING about it.

Tohan felt the change begin before he saw it. He was so fixated on the one bandit that he was blinded to the brilliant flare of burnt-orange light that threatened to obscure his view. A large shadow fell across Tohan. The golem roared and the bandit was fussing loudly, though the teen couldn't hear the words. There was suddenly darkness as something actually did obstruct his view. The new environment was pleasantly cool but also felt very solid. Tohan felt something squeeze against his body from all around, it felt unbreakable and strong. As if he were having impressions made from mold-soft clay the material stopped just short of squishing him.

A tight, heavy material suddenly clamped onto his legs from both sides. There was a flash of orange light and Tohan found he could only look forward. He was completely encased in solid rock! And yet, somehow he knew he wasn't in danger. Danger. The man he had been fighting beside was still in danger. Something clasped around his chest and waist with another flash. Alexandra and Martel were in danger, right now any of those bandits could be running towards the tree house. Another flash and he felt some unknown weight add to his shoulders and forearms. Kamuy was outside. . . the least he could do was give his greatest friend a proper burial . . . he suddenly had what felt like a headband.

Tohan was overcome with the most powerful sense of urgency he had ever felt in his life. A large sum of weight connected with his back. He needed to escape this earthy prison, people outside needed him. Something sturdy and heavy was placed in his hands. He gave an inward sigh, hoping he would be strong enough to push the rock around him apart. He gave his surroundings a hard shove with all his might, and he was free in a flash of blinding light.

Sunshine flooded back into his world and so did his vision. Tohan quickly glanced around. He felt considerably light despite the fact he was now covered from head to toe in richly autumn-orange colored ornate armor. There were several spiral-shaped etchings in the armor, giving it an extremely detailed appearance.

Tohan found that he had knee-high greaves instead of his leather boots, and a waist/groin guard where his pants and belt should have been. A breastplate had replaced his white shirt and armor had also appeared over his shoulders. Below his shoulders there was no armor on his upper arm, the next piece started after his elbow and went down to his wrist. Tohan's hands donned leather gloves underneath his armored gauntlets and in his left hand he now held an axe almost the size of his body completely made of razor sharp stone.

The teenager yelped in surprise, for as he was looking down over his axe, he realized he was suspended in midair. Tohan felt the muscles in his back hum with movement and as he expected, when he looked over his shoulder his wings were flapping steadily. The young man would have taken more time to ponder the wonder and enjoy the sensation of flight, but a loud nearby bellow seemed far more important to deal with.

The rock golem was flailing around madly, apparently in pain. A huge chip of rock was missing from one of its boulder/fists where it had tried to smash the rock around Tohan's body. Without really meaning to, the living giant flailed a sausage-link arm of rocks held together by something unseen, which nearly swatted Tohan out of the air. Tohan grimaced, knowing that a first time flight couldn't have come at a worse time. Much to Tohan's surprise the man on the ground seemed to have experience; he began shouting instructions.

"A forward flap will make you go forward, a backwards flap does what it implies! If you want to turn, it's just like it's done on the ground!" he yelled up.

Tohan nodded frantically without meaning to and tried desperately to go forward, flapping his orange wings. A huge, earthy appendage came flying at him again from the opposite direction. Tohan raised an eyebrow in confusion as instead of going forward when he flapped his wings he shot backwards, narrowly avoiding the golem's strike.

"No, no, it's more of a frontwards rolling of the wings! If you flap directly forwards you'll push air in front of yourself and then go backwards!" the older warrior shouted.

Tohan understood now, it made sense. Rolling air under your wings instead of in front would move you forward. He figured it out and put it into practice in the essence of time; he quickly shot aside as the rock monster lashed out with another limb.

After a few more evasive maneuvers Tohan felt slightly more comfortable in the air. He took his newfound confidence and looked to his stone axe, made especially for him. The weapon was sharper than any metal he had ever seen, he knew it would work.

Tohan ducked under the rocky monstrosity's arm as it regained focus and swung again, targeting him. As the arm cleared over Tohan's head he concentrated hard, and saw an orange glow encase him. He swung his axe viscously, empowered by his own rage and the glow around him. Before his very eyes the earthy blade of his dragoon axe sliced cleanly through rock, sending chips scattering everywhere on their way through invisible sinews, resulting in the severing of one of the golem's appendages. The remnants of the limb crashed dangerously to the ground and broke apart, embedding the now lifeless individual boulders deep into the ground.

Strengthened further by the success of his strike and the now flaring orange light, Tohan spun around midair and quickly sliced away the giant's other appendage. Letting instinct guide him, Tohan spread his wings and soared skywards about twenty feet above the monster, then dove back on the golem in a spiral while turning his axe blade outwards and upside down.

The sharp tip of Tohan's axe collided with rock golem's head and bored its way down bringing the rest of the blade along swiftly behind it. Sparks flew from the friction as rock crashed upon rock, with Tohan's own stone weaponry obviously being far more superior. Tohan saw the ground approaching close beneath him and removed his axe from the rock monster's body, channeling the orange aura into it instead. He refolded, and with one quick swipe he cut the creature's legs out from underneath it while the upper-body dismantled. Tohan's axe discharged a rippling orange ring which traveled along the ground and knocked the lone bandit over.

Tohan saw that Kamuy's limp form was in the path of a falling rock, and with almost expert maneuvering, he dived gracefully among the rocks and grabbed the large wolf not a moment too soon. Tohan tucked Kamuy's massive form under his axe arm as best he could, which turned out to be awkward due to his friend's gargantuan size. Tohan ended up scruffing his friend's body, then diving after his mysterious helper. The teenager grabbed the older warrior by the stiff collar-plate of his red armor and dodged another falling rock before flying away towards a hill he could see in the distance. Tohan heard the bandit's far-off scream as he landed ungracefully. He knew a rock had undoubtedly fallen on him.

The second the young man's feet hit the grassy earth, he stumbled and dropped both Kamuy and the armored man. His stumble turned into an actual fall and within mere moments he was lying face down in the grass, for some reason completely drained. It took only a split second for Tohan's armor and wings to disappear in a flash of brilliant orange light, and he was out of breath as he tried desperately to roll himself over and return to his feet.

He found to his dismay, that he was too sore and too tired to even move an inch. He hadn't expected the power of a dragoon to be this taxing, but then again, he had just hacked a mass of pure and solid rock into itty-bitty parts.

With a grin, Tohan's human companion carefully rolled him over, then sat down beside him, waiting on him to catch his breath. However as moments passed, Tohan only felt increasingly more exhausted and without warning, his vision faded and he was out cold.

When Tohan woke next, the sun had already gone down and a veil of glittering stars dotted the clear, inky sky. Tohan could hear crackling, like that of a fire, somewhere nearby. He could clearly smell the scent of burning wood and as moments passed, he became increasingly more aware of a comforting, radiating heat seeping into his limbs and aching body.

Tohan sat up with a horrid headache, but he looked around anyway. He caught a glimpse of white, beaming in the firelight and found his gigantic canine companion Kamuy lying motionless to his left. Tears welled in his eyes, and he made no attempt to disguise them. His friend looked at his worst; he was bleeding from several deep gashes and had stark black and blue bruises covering most of his sides. Worst of all, it looked as if the golem had broken his ribcage inward on itself.

"Oh Soa. . . . Kamuy," Tohan croaked miserably. He had done this, he thought to himself in anguish. He was a dragoon. He should have been strong enough to save him from the start. Warm tears washed the sides of his face as he brought a rough hand up to his friend's fur and stroked gently. Tohan noted in misery that it was still puppy soft, same as when they had first been introduced. The feel of Kamuy's fur brought childhood memories flooding back to the surface. He had lost everything. His home, his family, and now his best friend . . .

"What have I done?" he mumbled in agony.

"Saved my life and Kamuy's life, that's what you've done," came a voice that Tohan knew he had heard before. It took a moment for Tohan to recall the mysterious stranger that he had been fighting alongside, but when he did, he was surprised to find the older warrior sitting by the fire gazing at him with piercing blue eyes.

"So Kamuy is?" he asked, barely able to breathe.

"Alive," the man affirmed. "Badly injured, but alive. I wouldn't worry too much about him right now. I looked him over and he isn't in grave peril at the moment. He's stable. He was awake about half an hour ago, actually. He's sleeping now."

Though he'd never met this man before, Tohan was overcome with a strong sense of gratitude towards the stranger for watching over both of them. Though, now that his immediate fears had been dealt with, Tohan's emotions turned to curiosity. He began asking his questions, starting with the one at the front of his mind.

"Kamuy let you check him over? That's really odd because he never lets strangers touch him," Tohan explained.

The man actually grinned. "Well, I'm not a stranger to him. I met him over thirty years ago when he belonged to Teo. My wife, Shana, saved him from being killed," he replied.

Tohan's eyes widened. He had heard of a woman named Shana from his father and from Kongol. Suddenly, everything made sense.

"Then, you're the dragoon those bandits were talking about! You must be Dart Feld! My dad said you and Shana were together along with five others! But if you're a dragoon, why didn't my dragoon spirit react to you?" Tohan asked.

Dart blinked, apparently surprised that Tohan could piece together who he was with just that one story. "Well I _used_ to be a dragoon, and yes, my wife and I used to travel with five friends, whom were also dragoons. Your father told you the story? Then I'm guessing you're the son of Teo and Fa?" he concluded.

Tohan nodded. "Yes."

"Ah. Good. Then they did end up together and that explains why you have Kamuy with you," Dart affirmed.

Tohan extended a hand for Dart to shake. "I'm Tohan Flanders," he said, introducing himself.

Dart smiled. "A pleasure to met you Tohan. A friend of Kongol's is a friend of mine."

"How'd you know? Was it the dragoon spirit?" Tohan asked politely.

Dart nodded. "Partially, but mainly because you imitate his fighting style almost exactly. You knew I was a dragoon and that Shana was my wife, so I'm also assuming Kongol told you about us. I have a question for you, Tohan. Well, two actually if you don't mind," Dart began.

"I'll tell you what I can," Tohan assured.

"Good. First is, I myself haven't seen Kongol in a very long time. How'd you meet him? And secondly, I though Teo and Fa live in Furni?" Dart asked.

Tohan sighed. "It's a long story, but they coincide with each other," he replied and plunged into his lengthy account for the second time in one day. Once he was finished, Dart sat in silence for so long that Tohan was almost completely sure Dart thought he was crazy.

Dart exhaled a deep breath before speaking. "So, that's what happened in Furni. . . . the ports haven't been sealed off by Queen Theresa. . . . I see. That is strange though. Stardust? I'm amazed they could do something like this. But that does sound like Kongol and would explain how you are able to life two ton trees like they're nothing. So your friend and this little girl are also from Furni?" Dart asked, trying to recap on the key points of Tohan's tale.

Tohan nodded in reply, he had called Alexandra his friend, which was true, but lied when he said she was from Furni despite the revolt in his stomach at doing so. Tohan had promised to keep her secret, and he had a very strong feeling that he was overlooking something important. "Crazy, I know," Tohan said embarrassedly, wondering if Dart had as much of an open mind as Alexandra.

Dart shook his head. "No. I believe you. This actually answers a lot of questions, but by that same right, raises a lot more. I'll think about everything you've said. One more question," Dart said, temporarily dismissing whatever was plaguing his mind, "How'd you find me?"

"I was keeping watch out for a firebird that recently appeared in this area, and I—or Kamuy rather—stumbled onto a wagon path. I followed it for a while and found your footprints. I also found signs of bandits behind you. I didn't think much of it to tell you the truth, until I picked up your trail again on my way back to my home. There were blood, the golem imprints, and bandit tracks. I had a feeling I should follow the trail, and here we are. You said you're out here because bandits took your wife?" Tohan recalled.

Dart nodded in turn and quickly explained to Tohan about his home village of Seles. Tohan could have sworn the name sounded familiar, but at the moment he couldn't place it. All the while, something peculiar about Alexandra kept nagging at his mind.

Tohan frowned when Dart was finished with his side of the story. "Words can't express how sorry I am to hear that," the young man said in true sympathy, he knew what it was like to watch your home destroyed.

A pained expression crossed Dart's face for a brief moment. "It's happened before," he said sourly. "But I appreciate the sympathy."

"Where will you go now?" Tohan asked.

Dart turned and looked into the inky night sky to the left and gazed into the distance, apparently lost in some far away memory. "Hellena Prison. That's the only place they could have taken her," he said simply.

Tohan winced at the name. "Hellena? That's bandit HQ. How are you going to get in on your own, and while you're still injured?" Tohan asked, eyeing Dart's bloody arm.

Dart followed Tohan's gaze to his arm as well, as if just noticing the wound for himself. "I'll think of a way, I've done it before," he answered with heroism in his voice.

Tohan sighed. It wouldn't be easy to talk a former dragoon out of attempting a suicidal rescue. Speaking of the matter, Tohan was strongly wondering what had happened to Dart's dragoon spirit. Dart hadn't said anything of that, and Tohan was determined not to let Dart leave without an answer. But now was not the time or place for that.

"Well, why don't you spend the rest of the night with me and my friends in our tree house and leave in the morning if you must? I'm sure it will be much safer, and right now I want to get Kamuy out of here. It isn't very far," Tohan suggested, getting to his feet.

Much to his surprise, Dart didn't seem to have any objections. "I think that is a wise idea," he said simply, "and I thank you for the consideration."

"No problem," Tohan assured. Picking Kamuy up as best he was able, Tohan carefully positioned him in his arms and began walking. Thank Soa for giganto strength, he thought briefly.

Dart watched his display of inhuman strength in amazement, though he followed behind Tohan silently until they reached the tree house.

One thing troubled Tohan as his makeshift house loomed into view—Alex. Tohan still couldn't shake that weird feeling, but Tohan was pretty sure that as a resident of Serdio, Dart would definitely know who she was when he saw her. Tohan knew he couldn't turn the man away, he was in dire straits at the moment, but he also knew to bring him to the tree house would jeopardize Alexandra's secret. He would have to help her stay hidden for the night. However, luck was against him, because before he could figure out a way to warn her without Dart noticing, she came racing out of the shadows calling his name.

"TOHAN! My God, we were getting so worried! What—Oh my god! Kamuy! Tohan he looks terrible! Were you attacked? Did bandits-" she suddenly fell silent as she caught sight of Dart, whom was already looking at her.

Tohan didn't understand immediately why the color was draining from the princess' face until it hit him. Seles. Alex knew this person, and apparently he knew her as well. Tohan watched quietly as Alexandra tried to take a few rapid steps backwards, but she only succeeded in stumbling. She looked afraid. Another realization suddenly occurred to Tohan and he cursed himself inwardly for being so dense and not having thought of it sooner; Dart Feld was one of seven dragoons. King Albert was another. Much to his horror, events were still getting worse.

"Alexandra?" Dart asked with a shocked expression, then one of mild confusion.

Alex closed her eyes. "I can explain . . . ." she said near tears.

Dart was suddenly very bitter and anxious in his reply. "You'd better. Your father's worried sick about you, Emille is an emotional wreck, and not to mention my sons!" he said quickly, obviously unsure if he should be angry or relieved.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Feld! I . . .I was . . . afraid!" she stammered at last, almost whispering the word 'afraid'.

The timid apology didn't soften Dart's mood any. "Afraid? You were so afraid of what? Marrying Tiydus? So afraid that you ran away with no explanation, making everyone worry and breaking my son's heart? Your father always told me you had courage to go above and beyond that of any knight in his army!" Dart said like a father disciplining a child.

Alexandra whom had been about to cry suddenly looked up at him like he had sprouted another head. "My father said that about me?" she asked hesitantly.

Dart sighed. "Yes, but right now your behavior hasn't reflected well on it. You and your father can discuss this when I take you home. I'm sure right now he'll just be relieved you're alright," Dart said authoritatively.

Alexandra seemed to find herself, because her answer was full of defiance. "I'm not going back to Indels!" she said quickly.

"Yes you will and I'll escort you. I'm relieved that you're alright Alexandra, but at the same time—" he began.

"—how would you feel Mr. Feld if you were forced into something you'd have to live with for the rest of your life without ever having a say? What would you do if you were trapped by fate because you were born who you are? I've had my reasons for everything I've done! Maybe I haven't always made the smart choice or the right choice, but they were MY choices! Tiydus is my dear friend, but I'm not sure what I feel! I left so I wasn't forced to make a decision I wasn't ready for and no one was listening to me!" she countered.

"She came here to have a quiet place to think," Tohan added in earnest.

_What would you do if you were trapped by fate because you were born who you are?_

Alexandra's words echoed in Dart's ears. An image of Shana upset at the crystal palace filled his mind. She had suffered so much, and she had done the same thing Alexandra had. She had run. Shana had undoubtedly been trapped by fate. Alexandra, Dart understood, didn't lead an easy life as a princess, and she was right, she had been trapped by what she was born as, just as Shana had been.

Dart supposed it had been unfair of Albert and himself to arrange Alexandra's marriage for her without her knowledge, just as Shana had been forced into Hellena prison and taken captive by bandits without her knowledge. Dart could see why Alexandra wanted to make such a big decision in her life herself, and with this revelation Dart was suddenly more sympathetic toward the young woman. She was trying to escape fate, as Shana had done. However, unlike Shana, Alex had obligations that the world NEEDED from her, and she hadn't yet accepted that fact. Responsibility was accepting the right course of fate, and Shana had owned up to what it meant to be the moonchild. Alexandra wasn't a goddess of destruction, and she wasn't some peasant girl. Alexandra was a ruling heir to the crown kingdom of Serdio. People needed her to lead a stable and safe life to preserve order. Order that had come at such a high cost. Emperor Doel, Greyham, and Lavitz . . . all victims of Frahma's chaos ignited for the very same reason over thirty years ago.

Dart now understood completely why Albert was having such difficulty with his daughter and why Alexandra was a dragoon. Rose had once told him that you could either accept fate or struggle against it. Being a dragoon, Alexandra was doing all she could to struggle against her undesired fate. She had the same resilience as her Great Uncle Doel, and in Dart's mind that was saying something admirable, but at the same time, something frightening.

Dart sighed again, though far less harsh. "I know you don't like your fate, Alexandra, but you shouldn't struggle against it until you completely understand it. I don't think that right now you understand much of anything. In any case, running away solves nothing, it just makes matters worse. You can't escape fate by running," Dart lectured.

It seemed for the first time, Alexandra could meet Dart's gaze. "I am not here to stay indefinitely, I'm just here as long as it takes for me to understand what is 'completely' going on as you, yourself just said moments ago. I ask you to please forgive me, but also please believe I will not be going back to Indels until that time," she admitted.

"I'm at least going to write to your father," Dart insisted. "And let him know where you are."

The princess shook her head. "He'll come right away. And then no matter what anyone says he'll force me to go back. That, and he'll probably have Tohan arrested thinking that he had something to do with my running away. I have no objection to you telling him you found me and I'm alright, but please don't tell him where I am. If you're going to send a message I can't stop you, but please believe I will be gone by morning. I'll only ask one thing, even though I know I'm really in no position to ask you for anything. Please don't tell my father about Tohan," she asked sincerely, giving him a rueful glance.

Tohan was confused. If anything, he had expected Alexandra to be angry with him for bringing Dart to the tree house, not sorry for causing him trouble. Tohan watched Dart carefully, he was looking seriously contemplative.

"I think it's better that you stay here, where I know you are safe than you try to run away again with nowhere to go but into danger. I won't tell Albert where you are, but in return you must promise me you'll stay here where I can look after you," Dart offered, speaking at last.

Alexandra looked slightly insulted with Dart's offer, but in Tohan's opinion she would be foolish to decline. He attempted to ease the insult. "She's quite a skilled warrior herself, I don't think she needs us to protect her. She might be the one protecting us," he supplied good-naturedly with a grin.

His quick interjection did little to ease the Princess' misgivings, as was obvious by the look on her face. She sighed heavily, but then replaced her look with one of gratitude towards him.

"Deal," she said, accepting Mr. Feld's offer.

Dart nodded, but then a slight frown crossed his face as he noticed the look she and Tohan shared. "Are you two together?" he asked in disapproval.

Tohan had been completely caught off guard with that statement; he choked on his own breath while Alexandra started laughing.

"Oh heavens no! It's not like that at all," Alexandra assured swiftly.

"We're just friends, that's all," Tohan insisted.

Dart didn't seem convinced. " Well then, how about telling me how the two of you really met? She definitely isn't from Furni," Dart said slightly reproachful at the realization Tohan had lied to him.

Tohan sighed. "I'm sorry. Please don't take it personally. I made a promise to Alexandra a long time ago to keep her secret. I was trying to honor my word," he apologized sincerely.

"It's true. Tohan is a man of his word. I'll explain," Alexandra said with a nod towards him and told Dart the true story of their meeting.

At the end of the tale, Dart seemed content. All of a sudden, Kamuy began to stir, whimpering softly.

"Kamuy!" Tohan exclaimed with relief. Realizing he was indeed awake and carrying him was probably causing his canine companion some discomfort, Tohan laid him down gently on the ground. Kamuy heard his voice and managed a half-thump of his tail, though it was not entirely without enthusiasm.

"How are you feeling?" Tohan asked gently, squatting beside him.

Kamuy gave him an obvious answer in the form of a pained groan.

Tohan managed a sad smile. "I don't blame you. I'll mix some poultices first thing in the morning. I'd go now, but I can't see my nose at the end of my face," he said regretfully.

"Speaking of which, what happened tonight?" Alexandra asked gravely.

"You won't be pleased to hear this," Dart said, equally serious, and explained the night's events to Alexandra in a few sentences. Tohan could tell it was paining Dart to speak about the destruction of his home, not that he could blame him.

At the end, Alexandra was shaking with rage. So much in fact, an emerald light was beginning to peak out from underneath her shirt. Dart saw it, though Tohan noted he didn't seem surprised.

"They took Mrs. Shana! Why! Where! Why didn't you send for help!" she cried more to herself than anyone in complete shock.

Dart took a deep breath. Tohan could suddenly see the years unfold in his face, and though he was far from elderly, he did look much older than he had moments ago. "I think that Shana was the reason the bandits attacked Seles. It was the last time . . . I don't believe I've ever mentioned this to you, Alexandra and I doubt Albert has either, but Shana is a princess of Mille Seseau," he explained. This was as much an explanation as he was willing to give two clueless teenagers, even when he knew that was not the reason Shana had been abducted at all.

Alexandra's stunned silence surprised Tohan slightly. She blinked, and then tilted her head. "Mrs. Shana is a . . . but how can that be when Queen Theresa is the current ruler? Are they related?" she asked at last.

"No," Dart said simply. "Shana was a part of Princess Louvia's family," he said exclusively.

"Princess Louvia?" Alexandra asked quietly, apparently deep in thought. "History says that the infant Princess Louvia was killed by the black monster and that she was the last ruling heir of her family line. But if Mrs. Shana is a princess she has a right to the throne. Why didn't she take it? How'd she end up out here?" Alexandra asked suddenly eager for information.

There was something in Dart's cerulean eyes that flickered for the briefest of moments, and Tohan was sure that only he could have seen it in the dark with his giganto senses, but he thought he knew the answer.

"It was the black monster, wasn't it?" Tohan asked, not entirely sure how he knew.

"How should I know?" Dart said evenly, though Tohan got the clear impression he did know something that he wasn't telling. "Anyway, we don't have time for me to give you a complete background story tonight. I'll save Shana and I's story for another time," Dart replied, completely dismissing the track the conversation was going on.

Alexandra, it seemed, wasn't convinced either. "Still . . . why kidnap her? If she has never made any claim to the throne or told anyone other than her friends, what interest would bandits have in her? For ransom? Because that doesn't make sense either. Last time I checked, Sister Miranda was heir to the throne in Mille Seseau. And besides, where would bandits have taken her?" Alex asked.

Dart scowled at the thought of the place as he answered, "Hellena Prison. It's the only place they could have. And as far as help went, how were we to know that they even had the slightest interest in Seles? But, besides that, the closest knighthood was on the coast. They'd never have made it in time anyway."

Alexandra had been calming down some, until she heard Dart's last statement. She bristled with outrage so strong, the emerald light from her dragoon spirit flashed through the area and it was enough to evoke a reaction from Tohan's as well. As if they were suddenly connected through their dragoon spirits, he felt her rage as his own for a brief moment.

"Hellena Prison! Only the worst criminals in history were ever sent there! We have to help her! Tohan, we're dragoons! And so is Mr. Feld!" she exclaimed, holding the resonating jade orb in her hands.

The orangey orb around Tohan's neck produced an equally bright glare in response and he could feel the call to action, even in his skin. Tohan was suddenly aware that he could sense a distant, yet somewhat close pull. It was odd, because Dart claimed to have no dragoon spirit, but somehow this energy felt too familiar. Tohan was sure it had to be another dragoon, and it also had nothing to do with Alexandra, whom was right here in front of him. He could clearly feel her, the light powerful feeling of the jade dragon. No, this was something far stronger and was more powerful than himself and Alexandra combined. He knew they were not alone. The glow suddenly died as Alexandra and Tohan replaced their dragoons spirits in their proper locations and exchanged a knowing glance between them. She had felt it too.

"What's wrong?" Dart asked immediately, however both teenagers merely shrugged.

"We're not in danger right now," Alexandra assured, relaxing Dart some.

A small, high voice called out as the miniature form of Martel came through the shadows from the tree house. "Ms. Alex I got lonely waiting in the house by-Oh! Hello Mr. Tohan, I'm glad you're okay!" she said and obliviously hugged him around the waist. Tohan gave her hair an affectionate ruffle before she noticed Dart.

"Hello Mr. Stranger," she said cheerfully, which surprised Tohan completely that she didn't seem to be afraid in the slightest. "Mr. Tohan," she began, turning to him, "Who is he? We do like him, right?" she asked hesitantly.

Tohan nodded. "Yes. Martel this is Dart Feld, he's going to stay with us a while too. He's a friend of Alex's," he explained. "Dart, this is my friend Martel Lynn, she's also from Furni," Tohan introduced.

Dart smiled warmly and extended his hand, but Martel ignored it and gave him a hug instead. Tohan guessed she liked that method of introduction best. Dart looked a little confused, but didn't object.

"Where's Kamuy, Mr. Tohan?" Martel asked, after greeting Dart. Dart and Alexandra stepped in front of the white wolf, barely managing to obscure him from her view. Tohan was grateful, he knew how much Kamuy's current state upset him. He didn't want to imagine what it would do to innocent little Martel.

Tohan knelt down to her, to emphasize his words. "Martel, Kamuy got hurt really bad today. He's going to be okay, but he's not going to be able to play for a while. You'll need to let him have his rest, okay?" he requested sincerely.

"Okay," she said, quietly.

"You promise?" he repeated, stressing the point while looking into her big blue eyes.

"I promise," she assured and Tohan nodded.

"Good. I know you want to, but you can't visit him right now. But I promise you that you can see him in the morning after I give him some medicine. Speaking of medicine," Tohan said, turning to Dart, "Would you like me to patch your arm as well, Dart?" he asked in consideration.

Dart looked down his arm, as did Alexandra, whom was noticing the wound for the first time. She grimaced, but Dart shrugged.

"I suppose it wouldn't be a bad idea, if it's not too much trouble," he answered simply.

"Good. Alex, you take Martel inside please. Dart you can follow her in. I'll get Kamuy situated and be right behind you," Tohan assured as they did what he asked of them and turned in for the night.

The next morning, Tohan was up at the same time as Alexandra, and passed her on the way outside to gather herbs.

"My lady," Tohan began, having the first opportunity to speak to her privately since Dart's arrival last night, "I'm truly sorry about Mr. Feld. I must have been so tired or so relieved to be alive that I just wasn't thinking clearly," he apologized.

Alexandra waved her hand dismissively. "I don't blame you, and besides, this was a little too important for me not to know about. In a way, I'm glad he's here. You did a good thing by saving him yesterday and I actually wanted to thank you," she said gently with the slightest traces if a smile.

Tohan still couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. "Even so, I promised to keep your whereabouts a secret."

"And they still are. I would have been destroyed if you didn't save him. He's like my uncle. He's a friend of my fathers, perhaps his best friend, and a friend to me, even if he is angry with me. He has every right reason to be," she said, the quick smile on her face fading.

Tohan sighed. "Well . . . thanks I guess. On the brighter side of things, I think Mr. Feld has forgiven you. He seemed more relieved than angry last night," he replied.

Alexandra gave a small nod. "I think maybe you might be right. But still . . ." she said, letting her statement hang. Tohan could tell that although Dart's forgiveness had comforted her slightly, she still had a long ways to go in recovering to the fiery young lady she was before.

Tohan took some of his own small comfort in the assurance that Alexandra wasn't angry with him as he left for the large field at the edge of the tree cluster. On the way, he found a Commari vine; a plant which's roots had astringent properties as well as being edible. He dug up a few roots and continued on his way. Next he came across a patchflower weed, a tall, bluish grass that had anti-inflammatory abilities. Herb after herb, Tohan recited the list for the poultice Kongol had taught him to make as he spent the morning picking medicinal plants. He returned the tree house in the late morning, probably he guessed around ten-thirty, and he hastily set to making a fire so he could boil water for his remedies.

As the water boiled, Tohan began grinding patchflower on a flat stone. Once finished with that he started powdering tufted Ash tree bark. The water reached a boil, and Tohan poured it into a wooden bowl, mixing it with the powdered herbs. Next he poured some into another bowl on his right, and made a Commari vine paste. He boiled the bark and squeezed the gel out of the plant leaves for the better part of an hour before he was ready.

Alexandra had come outside and was helping him carrying everything inside to where he had moved Kamuy. Thankful for everything that Kongol had taught him, he entered the small room where he had placed Kamuy, which was, of course, his room. He had slept that night in the small pantry/kitchen on the floor. As he entered the room, he almost tripped over a sleeping Martel, whom to his surprise, was curled up on the hard, wooden floor beside Kamuy. Kamuy was still sleeping too, so he guessed Martel's presence hadn't been bothersome.

Being very careful not to step on either one of them in the small space there was, Tohan made his way to Kamuy. His friend opened one golden eye as he approached, then laid his head back upon the floor, silently awake. Tohan administered the various medicines to his friend; some he put on the cuts and bruises and others he had the white wolf drink or eat. When he was finished, Tohan gave Kamuy a reassuring scratch behind the ears, kissed Martel on the forehead, and then left to tend Dart.

The older warrior was up and about, sitting at the wooden table. He was looking around in admiration as Tohan walked in. "Did you make all of this?" he asked in amazement.

Tohan nodded. "WelI, most of it. I made all the furniture and parts of the actual structure itself. Kongol built the rest," Tohan replied proudly.

"Impressive, Dr. Flanders," Dart said lightly, eyeing the medicine tray the teenage boy was carrying. Alexandra brought in a bowl of fresh water, before heading back outside.

Tohan cleaned Dart's wounds and was finished dressing them half an hour later. It was noon by the time he finished. After tending to everyone's medical needs, Tohan made his way back into the kitchen, which looked as if it had been tidied recently, probably thanks to Alexandra. Tohan removed the last of the bread Alexandra had sent and some walnuts he had found by chance out on one of his excursions. He added bramble berries to the mix and set to making a fruit cake for lunch, he felt it would be rude to ask one of his guests to cook and Tohan didn't feel up to the task of keeping an eye on Martel, as she usually demanded both.

After lunch, Tohan spent the rest of the afternoon watching over Kamuy and Martel. He made dinner, ate, and returned to tending Kamuy, whom was now wide awake and in a good deal of pain. It was around dusk and Tohan knew Kamuy's medicine would be wearing off soon. He cursed himself as he checked his herb basket. He had enough of everything to make more, except patchflower. He couldn't bear to see his friend in pain and he knew if the wolf was going to sleep peacefully through the night, he would need more sedatives. Dark was already falling, so Tohan left for the field, though he did tell the others where he was going.

The going was quiet and calm, but as he entered out onto the field a sense of unease drifted over the young man. Tohan knew that there was a possibility for more bandits to be around, and moreover, there was a possibility of seeing the firebird again, yet for some reason he felt like he was being watched and it had nothing to do with either of them. He scanned the growing darkness carefully, though he saw nothing. He shrugged after a moment; he was most likely being paranoid, though in his current situation, who could blame him?

Ignoring the nagging instinct, he finished his way out into the field and began hurriedly picking the patchflower that he needed before night fell completely. He was almost finished and had almost relaxed when a rustle in the weeds behind him set him on full alert. He looked around himself sharply, even taking in a scent of the air. Nothing had seemingly changed. He thought it must have been the breeze, but then again, he hadn't felt any wind.

He growled silently to himself as he snagged a final patch of herbs and hurried back to the edge of the wood. He was hastily making his way back to the tree house, but the movements in the grass had only seemed to become even louder. He could have sworn several times that he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. More startling still, he suddenly felt a tingle from his dragoon spirit. He pressed a hand to it from over his shirt, pushing it into his chest. Maybe it was trying to warn him. And this time, he'd be prepared if a fight was going to happen. He stopped moving; if he was being followed, he could potentially lead danger back to his friends. He also realized that there was a very real possibility that this could be a bandit ambush. No games this time. And he still hadn't gotten revenge for Kamuy. If bandits wanted to fight, they'd deal with a dragoon. And that was a weapon that even the ancient winglies had feared. Tohan sighed inwardly. So much history and yet still so much life was contained in one little stone, and so was an unbelievable amount of power. And, he thought grimly, even if he did end up losing out here to some unknown monstrosity, better him than his friends.

Tohan casually changed direction, doing his best to look natural as he walked east of the path home. With every second his body expected something to spring out of the underbrush and attack him, until a final sound ate his last nerve. He turned sharply and parted the knee-high grass. He almost laughed when he realized all that noise had been coming from an insignificant little gray field mouse. It scampered away at top speed and everything was silent for moments afterward. He breathed an immense sigh of relief, but stopped himself midway. There, in the dry dirt beneath where the mouse had been was the imprint of a boot he'd seen before.

"What the-?" he exclaimed in confusion and made to turn around. To his dismay, he found himself pinned at the throat with a sword as he tried. From the sounds of it, there was more than one person behind him as his pursuers finally revealed themselves. Tohan cursed under his breath. How could bandits have gotten the better of him like this?

Then a voice, least like a bandit, said in a low growl, "Stay where you are, we don't want any trouble."

Tohan made to move slightly to get a better look at these newcomers, but the sword at his jugular didn't move at all. He rolled his eyes. Then why were they following him? "If you don't want trouble, why are you threatening me?" he asked with a growl of his own.

The sword didn't move, so Tohan didn't wait for an answer. He roughly grabbed the man's arm, moving the sword away from himself and threw his captor over his shoulder. The man landed hard with a loud curse as Tohan straightened back onto his feet, narrowly avoiding what he could vaguely make out to be two double sabers that the second man attacked with.

For a brief moment, Tohan feared it might have been the bandit captain, but through the shadow of recently fallen night, Tohan could make out a completely different body shape. The twin-sworded man lashed out at him again, but Tohan was already prepared. He ducked expertly under one sword then maneuvered around the second, before delivering a punch of his own into the man's chest. Tohan was easily the physically strongest; the man fell over backwards with just light pressure; although Tohan was fairly sure he had used a fraction of his giganto strength on accident.

One of the man's swords was falling through the air and Tohan caught it, turning around just as the other man recovered and locked swords with him. Tohan knew absolutely nothing about sword use and before he could react, the man swiped the sword out of his hand with his own leaving Tohan open. The man pinned his sword against Tohan's heart so tightly that he could feel the tip pressing superficially into his flesh and drawing blood. The man behind him panted heavily, but then pressed a sword to the back of his neck with it also drawing an ooze of blood.

"Now this time I mean stay where you are unless you'd like to die, and believe me I'm already angry enough to run you through in an instant," the man in front hissed gravely.

Tohan found himself to be oddly defiant, given his current predicament. "What do you want with me?" he asked bitterly.

"We'll get to that in a minute. Are you alright, bro?" the man in front asked the man in back.

The man at Tohan's back sighed. "Yeah. I'm fine. Though that was one devildom of a punch!"

From what Tohan could see, the man in front of him was scowling and his eyes flashed dangerously. Tohan was about to justify himself by saying that you don't just simply attack someone for no reason, or follow random strangers, but he was silenced as a burnt-orange glow flared out from his dragoon spirit, like it had in reaction to Alexandra's.

He knew immediately that there was another dragoon present. The connection to this dragoon was full of powerful, hot energy and a red light caught his eye from behind. He was surprised however, when there were suddenly three dragoons present instead of two. Only a brief second after Tohan had gotten a feel for the first, a gold light added to the meld from in front of him and he felt an all too peculiar feeling. It was the power that could surpass any dragoon alone and most of them combined. The blinding light lasted about thirty seconds in a mix of warm colors before dying away.

"Whoa! That was weird!" remarked the man behind Tohan.

Tohan's eyes were still supporting many bright, multicolored spots, though through the light he had managed a glimpse of the man's face in front of him. He looked like Dart in every way, except thirty years younger. His hair had no grey in it and his skin was completely smooth and unscarred. In all honesty, the man didn't look much older than Tohan himself, though from what he had seen, he did look just as surprised. He had been slightly more muscular than Tohan and in the dying light, he had seen that this newcomer was wearing silver armor and wielding a detailed broadsword. The man's spiky blonde hair fell in his eyes, piercing cerulean, just the same as Dart's.

"Dart?" Tohan asked uncertainly, although he knew Dart's armor was red.

The man in front of him didn't answer to the name, but responded to it. "You know Dart? Dart Feld?" he asked quickly with surprise.

"Yes," Tohan answered simply. Being pinned at the throat he was unable to nod.

The blonde man in front of him lowered his sword ever-so-slightly. "Who are you? Where'd you get that dragoon spirit and what do you know about Dart Feld!" he demanded.

"Tell me who YOU are, why you attacked me, and why you're following me and I might tell you!" Tohan insisted, equally harsh. The blonde man didn't look inclined to agree.

"Give us a name. It'll tell us if you're the guy we're looking for, plus the name of another dragoon," said the man behind Tohan. It was strange, their voices sounded identical.

Tohan opened his mouth to reply, but was silenced by a warning squawk from above. Tohan immediately recognized the bird. It was Holly, but what was she doing here?

Holly's cry was suddenly drown out by a louder, angrier, and fare more menacing one. A shadow, the shape of a bird's head, fell over them.

"Firebird!" the blonde hissed and immediately withdrew his sword so he could drop into the brush for cover.

Tohan didn't know why he acted, but he turned and grabbed the second man's arm, pulling the two of them down into the thick underbrush as well. In the fiery shadow of the monster, Tohan noted with interest that the second man looked identical to the first, save his red armor, double sabers, and flame-orange hair. That would explain the identical boot prints he had found. They both were wearing the same type of shoe and they were twins.

The firebird, in all its flaming glory, appeared above them lighting the sky like an enormous candle. It looked down over the area with its burning pupils scanning every bare inch of earth. Tohan didn't think it had seen them; he had a feeling if it had, they'd know, but this still didn't ease his fears in the slightest. Tohan could feel the intense heat from the ground and in his mind it was a wonder the sheer temperature didn't start a fire. After a few minutes the firebird flew onwards and the blonde twin made to get up, but Tohan warned against it.

"Stay down, it will be back in a minute," he said urgently, not sure exactly how he knew. Sure enough, moments later the firebird flew back into sight passing over them from the opposite direction. The blazing bird made several more passes, but flew away at last with a shrill screech.

Holly gave a reassuring chirp from overhead as she resurfaced from somewhere nearby and Tohan and the twins found their feet.

"Now, where were we?" the blonde asked, reaching for his sword.

The redheaded twin moved beside him and shook his head. He made no attempt to use either of his weapons. "I don't think that's necessary, bro. He doesn't mean us any harm. If he did, he wouldn't have warned you about the firebird coming back or made sure I hid in the first place," he reasoned, sheathing his swords.

The twin in silver armor nodded in agreement, and replaced his own weapon in the sheath as well. "Right. Well then, you were going to give us your name," he added, slightly more at ease.

Tohan nodded. "It's Tohan Flanders," he said simply, not knowing if that would mean anything to either of them.

The blonde seemed to be considering to himself a moment as the redhead eyed the herbs in the basket Tohan had dropped.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are those for?" he said, gesturing to the basket.

Unsure of what to say, Tohan settled for the truth. "They're for my pet wolf, Kamuy. He was injured during a recent fight with bandits."

The twins looked to each other and shared an odd look of knowing between them. They nodded to each other. "You're definitely the guy we've been looking for then," the blonde assured.

Wait a second, Tohan thought, had they been purposely tracking him? "You were looking for me? Why?" he asked suddenly suspicious.

"Yeah, we should probably take a second to explain ourselves to you, Mr. Flanders," the redhead said politely. "You see we were out here trying to find you because our home, Seles, was attacked about a week ago, and someone—well two people actually- that are very dear to us went missing. We know one of them was captured by the bandits, but we don't know what happened to the other. We went to Hellena Prison to rescue our mother, and being dragoons we were able to help the seventh knighthood bring down the prison successfully. However, when we questioned a bandit authority about our mother, we found out that she's been moved to another fortress. The other person missing, our father, hasn't been seen by the bandits. They told us that a young man, namely you, had been raiding their 'shipments' and might know where he was. The bandit said you lived somewhere on the prairie, so that's why we were out here looking for you. We need to find our father, we're going to need his help to rescue our mother. You said you knew him. His name is Dart Feld."

Tohan looked at him indecisively for a moment. "The bandits know where I am? Still . . . why did you attack me just now?" he asked seriously.

The blonde answered this time. "The bandits only know your general area and we attacked you because we weren't sure if you were a bandit or not. Personally, I wasn't expecting you to be who we were looking for, much less a dragoon. So, how did you get that dragoon spirit, then?" he asked.

"I'm a friend of Kongol's. It was a gift," he replied.

The redhead extended a hand to him. "By the way, I'm Remus Feld. I've got the red-eye dragoon spirit. An awkward introduction after what just happened, I know," he said sheepishly as Tohan eyed his hand for a moment.

Tohan shook his head. "Trust me, I've been through much more unusual circumstances," he assured and shook his hand, then the blonde's afterward.

"And I'm Tiydus, the divine dragoon," he supplied.

Tohan knew he had heard Tiydus' name before and placed it immediately. Tiydus was the son of Dart's that Alexandra was supposed to marry. He cringed for a second. He had no idea how he should go about this, he didn't think Alexandra would ever forgive him if Tiydus found her too.

Tiydus noticed Tohan's unease. "Something wrong? Would you like to be called by your first or last name?" he asked courteously.

"Um—just my first name, thanks," he answered quickly. Remus and Tiydus nodded at the same time.

"Right then, Tohan. Would you please tell us what you know about our father?" Remus asked. "As you can tell, it's urgent."

Tohan knew if their mother, also Dart's wife, was in trouble he'd want to know and they'd need to speak with him. Devildom, they'd need to FIND Dart. Lying was not an option here, because someone's life was in danger. Maybe he could stall them at the entrance, or send Dart out to them, while making sure Alexandra stayed hidden.

"I know where your father is. He's with me in the tree house. I met him fighting bandits a few days ago," Tohan announced.

"Oh thank Soa! Can you take us to him immediately, please?" Remus asked.

Tohan nodded feebly and prayed Alexandra wasn't outside. "Of course, follow me," he instructed as he grabbed his herbs and started back to the tree house.

Luckily, there was no one outside when they arrived. Tohan turned to the twins. "Please stay here for a minute, I'll be back soon," he requested.

Tohan's heart skipped a beat when he noticed Alexandra was sitting right beside the window when he walked in playing dolls with Martel which they had made earlier that day. Dart was sitting in a nearby chair, sharpening his sword. Tohan quickly stepped in front of Alexandra with his back to the window.

She looked up at him in surprise. "Tohan, are you alright? You look really pale. What took you so long?" she asked in concern.

"Alex, do me a favor please. Martel, you too come to think of it," he said hurriedly.

The princess wasn't encouraged with the hurriedness in his tone, and he knew he didn't have time to explain. Tiydus was going to hear her talking or see her.

"I want to talk with Dart alone for a while. If you two would please take these herbs to the kitchen and grind them for me, I'd be grateful. I'll come get you when we're done," he requested.

Alexandra raised an eyebrow, at the same time Dart did. "Why can't you say it in front of me?" she asked, seeming to understand that he wanted her to leave, but not acting upon it.

"It's man stuff, you wouldn't understand. Please? Besides, the sooner we can prepare those herbs the sooner Kamuy can get his medicine," he begged.

Alexandra nodded slowly, still giving him a calculating gaze, but the slight traces of an amused smile were playing at her lips. She took the herbs from him and beckoned Martel to follow her out of the room.

Once they were gone, Dart looked up at him, mildly surprised. "Man stuff, huh?" he asked bluntly.

Tohan told him the situation in one breath. "Dart, Tiydus and Remus are here. They've been tracking me. They need you. It's about Shana and it's urgent so I had to bring them. I didn't want Tiydus to see Alexandra!"

Dart nodded. "Good thinking. Where are they?" he asked, springing from his chair.

"I'll bring them in," Tohan answered, and before long Tiydus and Remus were greeting their father.

"Dad!" they exclaimed together.

Though the news he had to give them was harsh and the situation dire, Dart couldn't help but smile when he saw them safe. "Boys, I'm glad you found me. I need to tell you something, it's about your mother, and about Seles—" Dart began slowly.

"We already know. Seles was attacked and mom was taken away. We ran into Daniel Tasman and a bunch of others from the village while we were searching for Alex. We decided that mom needed us more and that we'd search for Alex once mom was safe. Dad, we found the 7th knighthood at Hellena when we went there to look for mom. We managed to use our dragoon spirits to fly to the top of Hellena and break in. To make a long story short, I fought Captain Ikmir, the head bandit, and when I defeated him he told me that it was the King of dark elves that ordered the attack on Seles to take mom away. He's taken her to the Black Castle Kazas! We knew we'd need help to breach the walls and get inside the castle, so we had to find you. Ikmir sort of told us about Tohan and said he might have helped you escape Seles since he's always making raids on them. He said he lived on the prairie so we came to find him to find you. At first we had no idea where to go, but it seems like our dragoon spirits led us here. We were drawn to Tohan's dragoon spirit," Tiydus explained.

Dart took all the news in surprisingly fast. "The black castle? Are you sure?" he asked seriously, double-checking his facts.

Remus and Tiydus both nodded. "Yes," they said together.

Dart frowned. "And this king is going to Kazas to get your mother?"

They nodded again simultaneously.

"We knew we'd need help, so we came to find you. So, Tohan did help you in Seles then?" Remus affirmed.

Dart shook his head. "No. Tohan and I met yesterday. I was outnumbered by bandits and a rock golem; he and his wolf, Kamuy saved me. And not by chance I see. . . . dragoons are drawn to each other when the time comes. Tohan, by rescuing me, insured that you two would find him. Nothing happens by chance with dragoons, Rose taught me that. If you were drawn together, which you seem to be, then the only thing I can see is that Shana is part of a much bigger picture than ransom. You are being called together because something is already in motion. You were meant to come here boys and met Tohan. The trip to Kazas is a trip for dragoons; I have a feeling we're going to find out a lot about what's been going on there. The reason for your calling might be there. Because Tohan is now involved this matter has become much bigger than just saving Shana. You wouldn't have met another dragoon if it weren't."

Tohan understood what Dart was saying. It made sense perfectly with what Alexandra had told him. Dragoons were only called together when it was required. Four dragoons in one place, under one roof was enough to convince him of that. If they hadn't been dragoons this would have been too much of a coincidence. Dart was right also about the fact that this must have been much bigger than saving Shana for them to be meeting like this. Because he had met Dart, and especially Alexandra, whom had both intended on saving Shana in the first place, whom was kidnapped by the reason of their calling, he had been unwittingly implicated into the greater course of events, and just by meeting them.

Tiydus, Dart, and Remus turned to Tohan.

"Dad's got a point, maybe we didn't meet you by accident. All of us meeting like this is too much of a coincidence for it to be natural. I hate to ask you this, seeing as we've just met, but will you come with us to Kazas?" Remus asked sincerely.

Now that he thought about everything since the attack on Furni, Tohan couldn't have been less surprised that this was happening to him. Fate was a powerful thing. The attack on his home hadn't been random, meeting and saving Martel hadn't been merely coincidence either, coming to Serdio and meeting Alexandra, becoming friends with her, her knowing Dart and Shana, her being friends with Tiydus and Remus, her running away, Tiydus and Remus coming after her and meeting the Seles refugees, going to Hellena, meeting Ikmir whom knew Tohan, and all of them ending up here together was too much to even fit on the name of chance!

Tohan nodded after his moment of reflection. "I will. However I hope you don't mind me bringing Martel or Kamuy, I can't just leave them here alone," he informed. He was dead-set on not mentioning Alexandra until either she announced herself or Dart did it for her.

"Who's Martel?" Tiydus and Remus asked together.

Tohan took ten minutes to tell them his story minus Alexandra at all. Both brothers were extremely sympathetic after he had finished, he knew they'd been through something similar.

Remus laughed softly. "After today, the word coincidence doesn't exist in my vocabulary anymore. Still don't believe in fate, bro?" Remus asked Tiydus.

"Nope," he said simply. "So, back to what you were saying, dad. If what you're saying is true, then we should eventually find or meet up with more dragoons, right?" Tiydus asked.

Dart nodded in reply.

"And Alex is a dragoon too from my understanding. We should probably run into her sometime then, right?" Tiydus continued with what Tohan perceived as an odd mixture of hurt and hope.

Dart sighed gently. "You know Tiydus, I think we need to have a talk. About Alexandra," he began softly.

Tohan knew Dart needed to tell Tiydus that she was there, but in a soft, slow way. Tohan could easily tell just how much in love with Alexandra Tiydus really was just from the flash of emotion in his eyes when Dart said her name. Tohan cringed without noticing it. This was going to make things difficult because she couldn't stay hidden forever. She was a dragoon too and would have to openly travel with them to Kazas. Everything was going to have to come out into the open, and soon. Tohan wasn't encouraged with the touchiness in Tiydus' tone.

"Dad, I thought we'd already been through this? What's there to talk about?" he asked snappishly.

The sequence of events that followed next made Tohan wish that fate was slightly less cruel sometimes. Holly had just landed on the sill of the window in the nearest back hallway and announced her arrival loudly with a chirp. Tohan heard a door open.

A confused voice filled the hall, silencing all others. "Holly? Holly what are you doing here!" the princess of Serdio asked, rushing out into the den.

Tohan noticed Tiydus and Remus turned instantly the second they heard her voice. Tiydus seemed like he'd been struck by lightning for a moment, with the shock being true in the very literalist sense. He tried to say something at first, but nothing came out, he could only stand there and stare at her with wide eyes and his mouth half-open. Remus was experiencing a similar state of shock, though his expression seemed to be much milder. He blinked and, then shook his head in disbelief.

Tiydus closed his eyes, and then reopened them. When she was still there, he managed to actually call her name. "Alex?" he asked uncertainly, as if she were a hallucination.

The young princess had been obliviously greeting her cooing Roc until that point. She whipped around to face him instantly at the sound of his voice. Her emerald eyes were wide with horror. Tohan had thought she looked pale when she saw Dart. She had absolutely no color in her face upon the sight of Tiydus. She dropped the clay bowl of ground patchflower she had been holding; it fell to the floor and shattered into a dozen or more pieces, much like the current silent atmosphere.

Tiydus of the both of them regained himself first. "Alex?" he repeated, more strongly this time and took a step in her direction.

Alexandra shot Tohan a betrayed glance before she ran back down the hall in fear, obviously not sure of what else to do.

"SORRY!" Tohan yelled after her, knowing that she felt betrayed. "Oh Soa, I give up!" he sighed in exasperation; Somehow his trying to help her and only made things worse.

Tiydus immediately turned to him and shot him an accusatory glare that very well could have scared a fully grown troll away. "What's going on? YOU," he shouted, rounding on Tohan, "knew about her? You were the one she'd been sending letters to with Holly? What is she to you!" he spat venomously.

Tohan was very uncomfortable with the fact that Tiydus was now reaching for his sword and Tohan didn't have a weapon. Tohan desperately tried to fight his tension with the knowledge that he could potentially fight Tiydus as a dragoon, but he also noted grimly that Tiydus was stronger than himself, Remus, and Alex's dragoon powers combined. He was the divine dragoon and his power dwarfed Tohan's. He emanated that power as he stormed towards Tohan, making the young man the most afraid for his life he'd been in a long time. The very floor seemed to shake with Tiydus' rage and Tohan knew Tiydus had every intention of tearing him to pieces.

Tohan's stunned silence only seemed to anger Tiydus more. "WELL, ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" he bellowed.

Tohan closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Alexandra and I are just friends! I met her when I rescued her from drowning after bandits attacked the royal carriages a few months ago. We've been writing back and forth since then just to keep in touch! We're just friends, there's nothing like that between us!" Tohan insisted powerfully as he backed away.

Tiydus wasn't amused. "WHAT IF I SAID I DON'T BELIEVE YOU? WHY IS SHE HERE, WITH YOU!"

Tohan knew Tiydus had gotten the wrong idea, but who could blame him. To an outsider, it probably did look like they were romantically involved. "She said she wanted time and a quiet place to think, and asked me if she could come here! Being her friend, I agreed! That's why she's here!" Tohan argued.

By this time, Dart stepped between them. "Tiydus, that's enough! You're making a fool of yourself in front of a man that's saved my life, your life and your brother's life within the last two days! I know this is a surprise son, but calm down and listen to reason before you fly off the handle," Dart said disapprovingly.

Tohan sighed. "I don't blame you for being angry, I really don't. I know it doesn't look right, but believe me, it's not what it seems. Just give me, and better yet, give HER a chance to explain," Tohan pleaded.

Tiydus turned from him immediately and punched the wall closest to him. The wood splintered and a good-sized hole remained as it took the punishing force of his rage. Tiydus growled, then turned back to face them. Tohan opened his mouth to explain, but Alexandra resurfaced in the doorway.

"Tohan is telling you the truth, Tiydus," she said with a slight tremble in her voice.

All of Tiydus' fury seemed to give way to pain when he looked at her. "Is he?" he asked with hurt, though he was considerably softer with her. Before she could answer Tiydus waved his hands through the air dismissively. "There are four dragoons here instead of three. We've increased our number by one. She missed the briefing, somebody explain to her what's going on, I'm going for a walk," he said quickly, refusing to look at Tohan at all or directly at Alexandra. He didn't wait for a response, he left without another word.

Dart pulled her aside. "Alexandra, a word please?" he requested and she followed him outside. Only Tohan and Remus were left in the room. Moments passed and neither said anything. Tohan didn't want to say anything for fear of making the redheaded twin angry with him too, however it was rapidly becoming apparent that Remus didn't share his brother's temper.

"You'll have to excuse him, Tohan. He's been through quite a lot lately," Remus said casually after a few minutes.

Tohan looked at him in surprise. "You're speaking to me?" he asked.

Remus shrugged. "I don't have reason not to be, don't I? That issue is between you, my brother, and Alex," he said simply.

Tohan sighed deeply. "And what do you think Remus? Do you think Alexandra came here because of me? Do you think we're more than friends?" Tohan asked hesistantly.

Remus shrugged again. He was unbelievably calmer than his brother. "I don't know. Are you?" he asked earnestly.

Tohan wanted Remus to believe him. Tohan wanted to start off on the right foot with Remus. He knew Tiydus had chosen to be his enemy already and he didn't need another. "No," Tohan said and looked directly into Remus' piercing eyes.

Remus nodded. "Then, I believe you. From what I know about your character already from being around you this long, you're an honest person. If you looked me in the eyes, you're serious," Remus replied.

Tohan breathed a sigh of relief. "But he—"

Remus sighed too. "He just needs time to blow off steam. Once he talks to Alex he'll figure it out, I'm sure. I'd like to talk to her myself first though, I want to hear her explain everything for herself. See what she's got to say before I come to too many conclusions about all of this," Remus assured.

Tohan nodded. "That's reasonable," he agreed. Remus seemed to be a fair person and the golden dragoon was thankful for it.

By this time, Tiydus came back inside. By the looks of things, he was still angry, though not furious.

"Make yourself at home," Tohan offered kindly, almost as an apology. Tiydus just glared at him and slammed down in a nearby chair.

Moments later Alexandra and Dart came in also. Alex, Tohan noted, looked grave but expectant. "So, we're going to Kazas?" she asked aloud.

Remus nodded. "Yes. But dad, are you sure we shouldn't take her back to Indels?" he asked uncertainly.

"No. She's a dragoon too, Rem. She goes with us," Tiydus insisted as he and the princess gazed steadily at each other, obviously unsure of what to think.

"Oh," Remus said simply.

Alex looked at them for a moment, before speaking. "You're dragoons now? Both of you? How?" she asked.

Dart answered her. "In addition to my dragoon spirit, Shana had one that she'd hidden. Apparently both my sons reacted to one of them. Dragoons are only chosen at a certain time," Dart explained.

Remus held out his dragoon spirit, which suddenly burst into a crimson glow.

"And they're drawn to each other," Tiydus answered and removed his golden- glowing spirit.

Alex pulled hers out and green was added to the mix of colors. Tohan held out his spirit lastly, with the blinding addition of burnt-orange light.

"For a greater purpose," Tohan heard Dart say from somewhere through the light.

"Mr. Tohan! Ms. Alex! Mr. Dart, I can't see!" Martel yelled out from somewhere to the right. "Oh—who are they?" she asked, pointing at Tiydus and Remus when the light died down.

"I'm Remus," said the redhead, "and this is my brother, Tiydus." The blonde gave the child a small smile, much to Tohan's relief. "We're Dart's sons. You must be Martel," Remus added.

The girl's pigtails bobbed as she nodded. "Are you going to stay too? We're running out of room, Mr. Tohan!"Martel remarked simply with the logic of a child.

"I don't think that will be a problem anymore, Martel," Tohan said gently and took the opportunity to tell her about the trip in the best child-friendly version he could manage.

Once finished, Martel told him that Kamuy was actually up and moving around, making Tohan even more relieved. He would carry Kamuy if he had to, but he wouldn't leave him here.

"Well," Dart said as they all looked to each other, "the journey can't wait, so we'll have to leave tomorrow morning. We'd best be packing." 

To be continued . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
